A Thousand Leaves
by BellaSunshine
Summary: Isabella Swan grew up as the best friend of Alice Cullen, younger sister of Edward Cullen, who was never nice to Bella despite her being an "honorary Cullen." Everything changes when Edward is sent to prison for the murder of Bella's mother. AU-Human
1. Prologue: Meet the Cullens

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at a "Twilight" story. Hope you like it! Please review, if you do - or even if you don't – and tell me why!**

**Major, big-time, super-huge thanks to my beta Dinx for her support! You're the best!**

**Also, big thanks to Project Team Beta and Flibbertigidget, who was my other beta on the prologue. Thanks, gals!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Prologue**

In June of 1996, an unusually warm summer for the Olympic Peninsula was settling in. Families were using their vacation time trekking the surrounding mountains and having picnics on nearby beaches.

Isabella Marie Swan was nine years old. It would be her very first summer in Forks, Washington. Her parents had divorced when she was barely over a year old. Thankfully, Bella wasn't old enough to grasp the concept that Renee felt smothered, felt like she was on the fast track to nowhere in the tiny, dreary town.

Charlie and Renee's last argument had been a brutal one. It ended with Renee snatching Bella out of her bassinet, picking up a hastily packed, worn piece of luggage, and running out to a waiting cab. She didn't stop until she stepped off a plane in Phoenix with her precious cargo.

A week later, divorce papers were served in Forks. Renee didn't want anything except full custody of their daughter, and it was granted. After all, Charlie couldn't be expected to care for a baby. He had a demanding job, and hiring a full-time nanny just wasn't feasible.

Charlie was relegated to speaking to Bella - when she finally began talking - over the phone and in birthday cards with hardly a note scribbled inside. Usually, the cards were signed "Love, Charlie." Bella knew this man only by his name, not as her dad. He missed her first word, "bel-la," and her first tooth. He missed her first day of school and her first dance recital.

But as Bella got older, Charlie found himself missing her most of all. He began to talk Renee into letting Bella visit. Renee was uneasy with the idea, given that Bella had never laid eyes on Charlie. But for Christmas, in 1995, Bella was led off a plane in Seattle, her hand tucked tightly inside her mom's, and she met the man she came to know as "dad," though she still - even to this day - preferred to call him Charlie. And he was okay with that.

The next summer, Bella was allowed to visit on her own. She was excited. It was her first "big girl" trip anywhere, and she really liked Charlie. He called her almost every day and she would spend an hour talking to him before Renee would force her to get off the phone and do her homework. Renee had to be convinced by Charlie, her new husband Phil, and Bella that it would be perfectly okay for Bella to spend her summers in Forks. It would allow Renee to travel with Phil's baseball team, and Bella would be able to "branch out," as Charlie had so eloquently put it.

So on this particular June day, in the summer of 1996, Bella found herself on First Beach in La Push, holding Charlie's hand as they walked to the beach to watch a beautiful sunset.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, peanut?"

Bella was quiet for a moment before she took a deep breath. "Why did Momma and I move away? Didn't she like it here?"

Charlie had hoped - no, prayed - that Bella would never ask such a question, but of course she would. What child wouldn't want to know the answer to a question like that? And Bella being Bella, she was curious and had an insatiable desire to feed that curiosity.

Charlie slowed Bella and released her hand, spreading out a tattered old Mariners blanket on the sand. Bella dropped to her knees and opened up the brown paper sack that held their dinner. Charlie looked down at her, a smile on his face before he joined her, maneuvering his lanky frame around. This would be their first sunset viewing together.

"You don't have to answer, I guess. If you don't wanna," Bella said thoughtfully as she carefully laid out a spread of ham sandwiches, chips, and fruit.

Charlie cleared his throat. "It's not that I don't want to answer, Bella. I just want to make sure I can help you understand."

Bella rolled her eyes as she snapped open a can of Cherry Coke. "Charlie, I'm old enough to understand."

"I know you are, peanut. Believe me, I know. Your momma wasn't kidding when she told me you were much older than your nine years."

Bella's eyes darted around when she heard the sound of musical laughter, her inquisition falling to the wayside when her eyes landed on a family traipsing through the sand, their feet bare and the wind whipping their hair around. The man, obviously the father, carried a rolled up blanket and a picnic basket. The woman, the mother, was walking hand-in-hand with a girl about Bella's age nestled between them. Their arms were swinging back and forth and Bella heard the girl squeal as her parents attempted to pick her up.

"Oh, my big girl!" the woman exclaimed cheerfully. "I keep forgetting how grown up my Alice is."

Suddenly, two boys darted around from behind them, chasing each other toward the water. Bella's eyes took in the sight of the family as they moved past. Alice smiled at her as they walked by.

Bella's eyes widened. The family was beautiful, picture-perfect and too good to be true.

"Chief Swan," the man said, nodding to Charlie as they walked by.

"Carlisle," Charlie replied, offering the man a friendly smile.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, twisting her body around to watch as they found a spot several yards away.

"Those are the Cullens," Charlie replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "The man, his name is Carlisle. He's a doctor."

Bella blinked, her nine-year-old self able to appreciate that. Carlisle looked like a very nice man, definitely nice enough to be a doctor.

"His wife, the woman, her name is Esme."

"She's very pretty," Bella said in awe. She watched as the woman offered her husband a smile, the setting sun illuminating her perfect face, casting her in an angel-like glow.

"Those are the three Cullen kids. Emmett is the oldest. He's fourteen or so, I believe. Next is Edward. He's probably around twelve. And then there's Alice. She's your age."

"Do you know them all?" Bella asked, still unable to take her eyes off them. Emmett and Edward were rough-housing now, throwing each other around. Alice was sitting next to her mom and dutifully emptying their picnic basket. Carlisle had moved away and was nearing the water's edge. He stopped momentarily, his hands on his hips, as he surveyed the colorful horizon.

"The Cullens are fairly new to Forks," Charlie said, interrupting her gawking. "They've only been in town since the first of the year. I see Carlisle from time to time at the hospital. Once in awhile, I run into Esme and the kids in town. They're all nice."

"And pretty," Bella mumbled to herself, breaking her eyes away from them when Alice looked her way.

Charlie's radio came to life on his hip and he sighed. "Sorry, honey. I gotta take this." He went to stand and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he did so, walking several feet away but not far enough to leave Bella completely alone.

Bella picked at the crust of her sandwich, willing herself not to look in their direction again. It was rude, all that staring, but she couldn't help it. She'd never before seen such a breathtaking display of love ... or family.

"Emmett! Edward! C'mon, boys," Carlisle called.

Bella shot a glance in their direction as the two boys began jogging toward the picnic, still taking teasing jabs at each other.

Alice looked in Bella's direction again. This time, she tapped Esme on the shoulder and Bella saw her whisper something to her. Esme looked right at Bella, causing Bella to glance away hurriedly. Not even half a minute later, she heard a cheerful voice behind her.

"Hi, I'm Alice!"

Bella was stunned as she looked up and found wispy Alice Cullen standing right beside her, her short black hair held up on each side by barrettes. She wore a bright yellow dress that nearly swallowed her tiny frame, but Bella thought it fit her perfectly.

"Hi ... I'm ... I'm Bella."

"I can't stay, I wish I could," Alice said, looking over her shoulder as her family settled onto the blanket. "But my mom said I could come give you these." She paused. "If you want them. And doesn't everyone like cookies? You like cookies, don't you?"

Bella stared at her, unable to wrap her brain around the ball of energy in front of her. "I ... yes, I do. I love cookies."

Alice's hand was still holding the two cookies on a napkin. "I knew you would! These are chocolate chip M&M cookies. We made them today. I brought one for your dad, too."

Bella timidly reached for them just as Carlisle called for his daughter.

"I gotta go. Maybe we'll see each other again!" Alice said before turning and running back to her family.

Bella looked down at the two perfectly round cookies in her hand and then back toward the Cullens, who were immersed in their dinner and familial conversation.

"Whatcha got there, kiddo?" Charlie asked, plopping down next to her.

"Cookies. Alice brought them to us."

"She did, huh? Well, that was nice of her. Did you thank her?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh no, I forgot to!" She went to stand, but Charlie gently caught her arm.

"Not right now, Bella. They're eating dinner. You can wait. I'm sure she'll understand."

But Bella felt stupid now. How could she forget to say thank you? Of course, it's not as if the pint-sized beauty gave her enough time to. Just as fast as she appeared, she was gone again.

So Bella waited impatiently as the sun began to set and each family happily chatted, watching the sky turn a glorious shade of oranges and purples. When the last of the dazzling orange had begun to fade, the Cullens began packing up. The boys took off running again, trying to get everything they could out of the remaining daylight.

Carlisle yelled at them as they began getting further away down the beach. Esme and Alice finished packing up their things. Charlie and Bella both stood, Bella taking their trash to the nearby bin as Charlie shook out their blanket.

"Another beautiful sunset," Carlisle said as he approached Charlie with his family in tow.

"Doesn't get much better than that," Charlie agreed, holding out his hand. Carlisle smiled as he shook it and then looked toward Bella.

"You must be Isabella."

Bella felt her cheeks warm as the family - including the two boys - stared at her. "Yes, I'm Isabella," she said. "But I like to be called Bella."

She heard one of the boys snicker and her cheeks grew even warmer.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella," Esme said, smiling down at her. "We've heard a lot about you."

Bella raised her questioning eyes toward Charlie, who merely shrugged, a half-smile on his face.

"I know you've already met Alice," Esme stated. "This is Edward and Emmett. Say hello, boys."

"Hello, boys," they both said, saluting her. Bella regarded them curiously, especially the one called Edward. He had sharp green eyes. She'd never seen anyone with eyes that green before. Edward returned her stare for a moment, wondering why this Bella was looking at him. He might have been uncomfortable with anyone else gawking at him, but this girl looked as harmless as a puppy. He found her peculiar looking, with her big, brown eyes, blushing cheeks and pouty lips. She reminded him of one of his grandmother's beloved painted China dolls - the ones Grandma Cullen had locked in the cabinet so none of her nosey grandchildren would bother them.

Edward grinned as he pictured this Bella with makeup all over her face and her mouth frozen in a permanent 'oh' shape.

Emmett gave him a quick jab in the shoulder, thereby breaking Edward's trance and forcing them off into another chase.

"We must be going," Carlisle said. "Early shift tomorrow."

"Doc," Charlie said, shaking his hand one more time. "Nice seeing you all."

Bella stared after the family as they walked toward the parking area.

"Oh! Alice!" Bella cried, suddenly remembering. Alice froze and quickly turned, a smile on her face.

"What is it, Bella?" she asked, her voice lifting.

"I forgot to thank you for the cookies. They were yummy."

Alice's smile broadened, if that were possible. "You're very welcome. I hope to see you soon!" And then the girl turned and took off in a full run to catch up to her parents.

Bella was still mystified when she went to bed that night. She smiled as she thought of the perfect family, and especially of Alice. She was sure she'd never met anyone quite like Alice Cullen. She was also sure she would like it very much if she and Alice Cullen were to be the best of friends.

It happened quickly that summer. Not only did Alice Cullen see Bella Swan again, they spent nearly all of their free time together. They had sleepovers and stayed up late into the night, way past their bedtimes, giggling and making up stories about the adults they knew. Alice even convinced Esme to talk Charlie into letting Bella stay there during the day when he had to be at work. With Esme working from home most days, that wasn't a problem, and Esme was glad that Alice had a friend to keep her occupied.

Emmett and Edward, on the other hand, began their merciless teasing of the Swan girl. Bella did her best to ignore them, but when she was forced to be around them, like at dinner or when they had her over for "family" night, Bella was forced to deal with their shenanigans. Charlie told Bella that boys were meant to tease girls and she should just do her best to play along, but sometimes, it got a little hard. Like when Edward put shaving cream in the toes of her shoes, and then he and Emmett laughed uproariously as her eyes grew big when she put said shoes on in the family's foyer.

It was just the little pranks at first. But every summer, as the boys and girls got older, they grew more clever. And given that Bella was only in town for the summers, they had amassed a whole stock pile of pranks to pull on the poor girl during her summer visits.

Eventually though, Emmett and Edward got too old and too involved in other activities to even pay much attention to Bella Swan. Emmett turned sixteen and his parents bought him a Jeep. Bella hardly saw Emmett at all that summer. Edward was practically foaming at the mouth, having held his older brother in such high regard for so long, and never skipped a chance to go anywhere with Emmett in his shiny new toy.

For her part, Bella managed to stay preoccupied as well, but there were times she kind of missed Emmett and Edward, even if they were being mean. She and Alice were almost thirteen now, which meant silly fairytales gave way to real-life stories about the boys in their schools. They were old enough now to go shopping - with adult supervision close by - and even better, see more intelligent movies. Alice had spent the better part of one Saturday begging Emmett to take her and Bella with him and Edward to the movies.

Emmett said no, and Edward laughed along with him, even throwing in an insult as he was known to do. "I don't want to be seen anywhere near you or the ugly Swan!" Edward said to her before rushing out to jump in Emmett's Jeep.

Alice looked at her friend, whose bottom lip was quivering. "Aw, he didn't mean it, Bell-Bell! You know how he is."

_Yes_, Bella thought, _I know how he is. Stupid Cullen boys._

And then, the worst possible thing happened; Bella earned a new nickname from Edward, and it was the ugliest, most hurtful name anyone had ever called her.

"Hey, Smelly Belly! You soap up today?" he called as he walked past her in the living room.

"Edward! You're so mean," Alice said, throwing a protective arm around Bella as they sat on the couch.

"Shut up, Alice. Why are you friends with her anyway? She's so ..." Edward waved his fifteen-year-old hand around and then grinned. "Unnecessary." His grin widened as he thought about his clever assessment of the petite wallflower now cowering on the sofa.

Alice's chin dropped open and Bella sank into the seat cushions as her friend jumped up and began chasing Edward. They disappeared and Bella heard Alice screaming at Edward as they ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said sadly as she came back to her.

Bella shrugged, her arms folded. "I don't care. He means nothing to me." But that couldn't be further from the truth, because as Edward got older, and as Bella got older, it didn't take a genius to see that both were blossoming. Bella saw how Edward was growing taller, his body more defined. His hair was unruly and still looked so perfect. And those green eyes, the very first thing she ever noticed about Edward Cullen, were even more beautiful.

Bella would never, ever tell anyone - including Alice - that she had a crush on Edward. The mortification would just be the death of her if he ever found out. Not that Alice would tell, but she didn't want to take any chances.

It was the very next summer that Edward turned sixteen, and just like his brother, he was given a shiny new car, a silver Volvo. Bella tried to find solace in the fact that now she'd never have to see Edward, for he'd be out and about and never home when she was there, never around to tease her and call her hurtful names. Emmett was going away to college, and Edward would need to find other things to occupy his time. Bella would miss looking at the bronze-haired boy, but she sure wouldn't miss his less-than-charming demeanor or the name-calling.

Bella was insanely jealous when, the summer just before she turned fourteen, Edward found himself a girlfriend. He paraded her around in the Cullen home like she was the Queen of England. Alice and Bella would pretend to gag and roll their eyes, but deep down, Bella was envious of this Tanya girl. She was all legs and blonde hair, with blue eyes and boobs that Bella would never have. Bella hated her. It was obvious Edward didn't - she caught them making out in the living room one night when she stumbled downstairs to get a pint of ice cream for her and Alice to share.

"Get outta here, Smelly Belly!" Edward shouted when he caught sight of her. Tanya laughed and congratulated him on his insult before pulling his face back to hers.

Bella grabbed the Chunky Monkey and high-tailed it upstairs, tears stinging her eyes. She'd never understand him as long as she lived.

In 2002, on a February night in Phoenix, she received a phone call from a sobbing Alice.

"Oh, Bella. It's Edward. He's ..."

"What, Alice? What?" Bella practically screamed into the phone. _Oh, please don't let Edward be injured. Or dead. Though an injury might not be so bad. Maybe it'll knock some decency into his brain!_

"He got suspended for the rest of the year at school."

Bella blinked. "What? That's all? Why are you so upset? That's not your problem. He's seventeen!"

Alice sniffled. "That's not all. Mom and Dad are sending him to Chicago."

Bella lay there in bed, unmoving as she stared at the ceiling. "Chicago? For what?"

"To live with my aunt and uncle." Alice began sobbing again and Bella wished she could be there to hug her best friend.

"Forever?" Bella asked, panic settling in. She sat up suddenly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"No, just until the next school year. He's going to finish out this school year in Chicago and then they said he could come back here if ... if he was better."

Bella picked at the lint on her comforter. "Alice, what did he do?" she asked, her voice in a near-whisper.

"Your dad didn't tell you?"

"Charlie never talks about work with me," Bella answered, though for once she wished he had.

"He punched a teacher, Bella! And then when the principal came, he punched him, too!"

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Oh no!" was all she could manage.

"There was some stupid fight or something, I don't know. I tried to get Tyler to tell me, because Tyler's older sister Jane is in class with Edward, but he said he didn't know what happened, just that there was a fight. And I think Tanya was involved."

Bella frowned. "I can't believe he's still with her anyway," she said softly.

Alice sighed. "I know, and she's so cruel. I mean, really cruel. She treats us freshmen like we're dirt on the bottom of her shoe or something! But my parents just love her. That's only because she's sweet and polite around them. As soon as they're gone, she's back to being mean again. Ugh, I hate her!"

Bella was taken aback by Alice's outburst. She'd never known Alice to ever speak so ill of someone, let alone say she hates them. Bella heard Esme call for Alice in the background. "Oh, I have to go," Alice said. "I'll call as soon as I can."

"Okay, bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bell-Bell. Miss you much!"

Bella clicked her phone off and then looked at it. Should she call Charlie in Forks and ask him about what happened? Or would he say he couldn't talk to her about it? Did she even want to know?

She decided she did, in fact, not want to know unless she heard it from Alice and went back to reading "Emma."

As it turns out, Edward did punch a teacher, and the principal, and when a police officer came to the school, Edward attempted to punch him. Add to that the fact that both Carlisle and Esme were called to the school, away from the hospital and an important client meeting respectively, and you had one very messed up situation and two very angry parents.

It wasn't until Chief Charlie Swan arrived that things quieted down. The school said they were expelling Edward for the rest of his school life, a minor fact as far as he was concerned, but then his parents had to go and get it reduced to a suspension for the remainder of the year. Carlisle convinced them that there was obviously some underlying issue and it would be corrected before Edward stepped foot inside Forks High again. So the school agreed that Edward could come back for his senior year as long as he met the credit criteria.

"Whatever," Edward had muttered, holding an ice pack to his temple. He may have done the most damage, but not until after some damage had been done to him. He was protective of what was his, and that included one Tanya Denali, who wasted no time in gushing how Edward Cullen - resident hot shot and the most popular guy in school - had fought another guy for her.

That evening, his parents informed him that the following Friday, he would be on a plane to Chicago. His car was taken away and he was grounded until then. Edward spent his days and nights holed up in his bedroom, blasting Rage Against the Machine and smoking pot from the window ledge. It wasn't as if he couldn't get his GED. Hell, it was practically the same thing. And he wasn't even sure he wanted to go to college, so that didn't matter either. Though the appeal of college girls doing college things at college parties certainly _did_ appeal to him.

"Alice!" he yelled, banging on the wall between their rooms the night before he was to leave.

"I'm on the phone!" she yelled back.

"Who the fuck cares, get in here!" he replied, hitting the wall again.

Five seconds later, her head poked in the door. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, sitting back against his headboard, arms crossed.

"None of your business," she replied. She started to close the door, but he called her for again.

"Is that Smelly Belly?" He smirked, pleased that the nickname he'd came up with for her still stuck.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Stop calling her that. You're not twelve anymore."

Edward scowled at her. "It's a shame I won't be around this summer to give her hell. She's such a fucking pushover. God, I swear..."

But Alice slammed the door before he finished his sentence, and Edward just rolled his eyes. He loved giving Bella a hard time. She took it like a champ, and once in awhile, she gave it back, but never as good as she got. Sometimes, he just wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, tell her to fucking man up. She'd never get through life if she didn't grow some balls. The last summer though, he had his work cut out for him. He didn't see Bella much, given that he was a little busy with Tanya, but when he did see her, he had a hard time believing she was the same Bella.

When he first met her, she was all knees and elbows. Even then she was a scared little thing. But as they got older, he couldn't help but notice how she began to change. Her hair grew out into soft waves, her body began to fill out in all the right places. He couldn't believe that little Smelly Belly had grown into _that_. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. She was nothing to him, after all. Just a blip on the radar. Since Alice insisted on remaining friends with the girl, he just had to endure, but not without an arsenal of verbal weapons. He wasn't even sure why he didn't like the girl. He just knew he didn't. She was too timid, shy and innocent for his liking. Then again, there were more than a few people Edward didn't like.

The next day, Edward was on a plane to Chicago. He didn't really give a fuck, he'd told Emmett on the phone the night before. His aunt and uncle weren't going to boss him around and if Edward wanted to go out, he would. Carlisle and Esme were convinced that Edward just needed new friends, so Edward would see about making friends, beginning with the first person who could score him some weed.

That summer was carefree for Bella. She and Alice grew even closer, if that was possible. With Edward out of the picture, Bella finally felt like she could breathe when she was at the Cullens. Of course, being thousands of miles away didn't mean he couldn't torture her anyway. Whenever he called, if Bella was around, Alice would roll her eyes, mouth 'sorry' and quickly hang up on her brother when he started taunting Bella through the phone.

Emmett, however, came home from college that summer, and Bella marveled at the change in him. He was all smiles and when he first laid eyes on her, he caught her up in his arms and swung her around, causing her to squeal. "Look at you, Bella! All grown up! Good lord, if I were sixteen again..."

"Emmett!" Alice shouted, horror in her voice. But she laughed too when he picked her up and then draped his arms around the both of them, walking inside the Cullen home.

"College is good for you, Em," Bella said, taking a seat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Thanks, kid. It's been fun. And crazy." He winked at her and popped open a can of Coke. "So, how's things in good ol' Forks? Got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Emmett," Alice warned, rolling her eyes.

"What? Just askin'. But I guess there aren't any boys in Forks worthy of your attention. Either of you," he said, giving a pointed look to Alice. "And they'd never pass the big brother test anyway."

"Is that Emmett I hear in the kitchen?" Esme called, walking in from the foyer.

Bella watched their exchange and smiled warmly. This was an Emmett she could stand to be around. He had grown up, unlike Edward who still acted like a petty twelve-year-old. Emmett was like the big brother she never had. Edward was the black sheep brother she could do without.

That summer had been perfect. Too perfect. When Bella returned to Phoenix, she cried on Renee's shoulder. It was getting harder for her to go and just spend the summer, then return to her normal, mundane life in Phoenix. She had friends she liked in Phoenix, but none that she would call close, not like Alice, who knew everything there was to know about Bella Swan. At this point, it was feasible that even Emmett knew more about Bella than her friends in Phoenix.

One evening in early August, when Bella was stuffing her backpack with the usual supplies she'd need to start her sophomore year the next day, Renee swept into the room, a sad smile on her face, and perched on the edge of Bella's bed.

"What?" Bella asked, smiling a little at her mom's expression.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Charlie. You know, school doesn't start there for another week."

Bella sighed, zipping her bag. "I'm aware of that."

"So, if you were to go up there this week, you wouldn't be behind in anything. You'd be starting right along with everyone else."

Bella was sure she hadn't heard Renee right. She blinked a few times, trying to process her mom's words. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, honey. It's so obvious that you just love it in Forks. You come home every summer and mope for days. Your dad is beside himself with the idea of having you move up there..."

Bella's mouth fell open. "What!" she shrieked as she threw her arms around Renee, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "Mom! But ..."

"It's okay, honey. Really." But Renee's sadness came through in her words and Bella hastily sat down beside her, holding her mom's hands.

"Mom?"

Renee smiled, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm going to be honest with you, Babygirl. Phil and I are separating, and I don't want you here for that."

"What?" Bella choked back a sob. "But Phil's ... so great. I mean, you guys ..."

"You should be glad you weren't here this summer," Renee said, staring across the room. "We went to Houston so he could do his tryout for the Astros, and he didn't do so well. All these years of frustration just caused him to snap. He said some pretty hurtful things. Things I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive him for."

Bella tried to imagine Phil lashing out, but she couldn't. He had been nothing but fun and kind toward her. Of course, she didn't know what went on between them behind closed doors, or when she was away. She only knew that they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"What are you going to do, Mom?"

Renee squeezed Bella's hands. "We'll take care of things here and ... well, I haven't thought that far ahead, to be honest. Maybe I'll come up to Seattle or something. I'll be closer to you that way."

When Renee left Bella alone, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Alice's cell.

"Alice Cullen's cell, this is Edward Cullen speaking."

Bella felt her throat constrict upon hearing his voice. _Shit!_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Um, hi ... hey, Edward. Can I speak with Alice, please?"

There was a pause, and then Edward laughed. "Well if it ain't ol' Smelly Belly! Goddamn, I missed you this summer. It was hard finding someone as path..."

His voice was cut off and Bella heard Alice yelling at him. There was a very obvious scuffle and then a breathless Alice came on the phone. "Get out of here, Edward!" she yelled.

Bella heard Edward cackling as he apparently walked away.

"Bella? God, sorry about that. Edward was helping me set up my new phone."

"Some things never change," Bella said dryly.

"Yeah, Chicago didn't make a dent at all in his asshole-ness."

Bella laughed and then remembered why she was calling. "Alice! Guess what?" She could hardly contain her excitement, and Alice quickly picked up on her friend's unusual giddiness.

"What? Tell me!"

"I'm moving to Forks!" Even as she said it, practically screaming it into the phone, she couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would she have believed she'd be leaving sunny Phoenix for dreary and boring Forks - and loving it.

"What!" Alice joined in her excitement, demanding Bella tell her everything.

At one point, Esme came onto the line when Alice had excitedly told her mom why she was dancing around the living room.

"Bella, you're moving to Forks?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella said, unable to contain her grin.

"That's wonderful, honey. We're so glad! Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, Charlie..."

"Oh yes, of course." Esme had always considered Bella to be a daughter and it was sometimes easy for her to forget that Bella had her own family.

"Well, if you - or Charlie - need anything, please let us know."

Alice came back on the phone and there was more squealing, but Bella calmed down long enough to sadly tell Alice about Phil and Renee's looming separation.

"That's so sad," Alice said, her voice dropping an octave. "But your mom might move up here?"

Bella nodded, flopping back on her bed. "She said Seattle, which is okay, I guess. I mean, she didn't like Forks before and I doubt that will have changed in fifteen years. But she likes Seattle."

"We should introduce her to my mom! They could become good friends. Wouldn't that be awesome? Then we really would be a big family!"

Bella had to smile at Alice's unwavering optimism. It was one of the things Bella loved most about her. It balanced the pair out nicely. Alice's optimism and faith in comparison to Bella's constant view of reality.

All worries Bella had about transitioning from school in Phoenix to Forks High escalated on her first day. She was told that since she was enrolled late, she'd have to take a locker in the upperclassmen wing. That didn't set too well with her, or Alice, who pouted about losing time with her best friend in between classes. Bella was even more nervous when she found out her locker was right across from Edward's. Thankfully, he chose to ignore her for the most part, but now she had to endure the sight of him making out with Tanya on a constant basis.

The first month went by quickly as Bella settled into her new life. She adored Charlie, loved going home and cooking dinner for him. In turn, he made sure she had everything she needed, and as her sixteenth birthday approached, Bella grew anxious. Alice insisted on throwing a birthday party for her, and Bella finally relented when Alice promised she'd keep Edward away.

Bella picked out the perfect dress with the help of Renee, who was visiting for her daughter's birthday. It was a deep blue, the color of the sky at dawn, and fit her perfectly. When Bella arrived home from school that day, a Thursday, there was an old Chevy sitting in the driveway as well as two other cars - one being her mom's rental - and her dad's cruiser. Bella eyed the scene curiously as she approached the house and went inside.

"Surprise!" Renee screamed, clapping her hands excitedly as Bella walked in.

"Mom? What ..." Bella nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing both of her parents, Charlie's best friend Billy and Billy's son, Jacob.

Renee gave her a tight hug and then Charlie did the same.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Renee said, smiling. "We wanted to have a little party here before you go to the Cullens."

"Happy birthday, Bella," Billy said, smiling at her.

Bella returned his smile and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Billy. Hi, Jake."

Jacob grinned at her before giving her an awkward hug. "Happy birthday, Bella."

She smiled at him and then looked back at her parents. "So, um, thanks for this."

"Oh, honey, you're welcome! You only turn sixteen once."

Bella let them fuss over her for a half-hour or so before she was led outside.

"Here's your present, from all of us," Renee said, grinning. "I know it's not..."

Bella cut her off as she stared at the truck, its red paint faded, revealing the primer beneath it. "This is mine?"

"Uh huh," Renee said, nodding.

"You got me a truck?" Bella couldn't believe it. She was going to have her own wheels! "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" She hugged each of them before pulling the door open and climbing in.

"Jake, why don't you show her where everything is?" Billy suggested, grinning.

As their parents shuffled back to the house, Jacob climbed in next to Bella. The pair hadn't really gotten acquainted during Bella's summers in Forks, what with Jacob living on the reservation and Bella always running around with Alice. They'd seen each other a few times, mostly when Billy or Charlie traveled to the other's house for whatever reason. Plus, Jacob was two years younger.

"Wow, I can't believe this is mine," Bella said as she ran her hand along the cracked leather seat. "Where'd you guys get it?"

"Oh, it was my dad's. Back in the day," Jacob replied, watching her as she scanned the interior. "It was sitting in our garage for a long time, so when your dad mentioned he was thinking about getting you a car, my dad talked him into letting us fix this one up for you. It's not pretty, but it runs great. If you don't plan on speeding, that is."

"Hello, police chief's daughter," Bella joked, nudging him. "This is great, Jake. Thanks. There's just one little problem."

His brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"I don't have my license yet!"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, your dad said he's taking you tomorrow."

Bella excitedly drummed her hands on the steering wheel. "This is the best birthday ever."

Thankfully, it stayed that way. True to her word, Alice kept Edward away - but only because he went to Port Angeles to see a movie. Bella was given several gift cards to buy books and music, which she planned to do right away.

The next day, Charlie let her skip her first class so he could take her to get her license, which she accomplished with ease. Charlie beamed with pride over his daughter's perfect score. Bella squealed with excitement as she slid behind the wheel of her truck when he dropped her at home. He followed her as far as he could before he turned off and she drove on to school. The truck was loud and made squeaky noises as it rumbled along, but she loved it. It felt comfortable.

Of course, in Bella's world, her excitement would quickly diminish. Since she arrived late, she'd be forced to park further away, and everyone knew that Edward Cullen always parked in the back, taking up two spots so no one would park next to him and damage his ostentatious car. She pulled to a stop behind his car and sighed. As usual, his silver Volvo was parked across two spaces, leaving one open. She knew he'd have something to say about her parking next to him, but what could she do? It'd only be this once...

When school let out that day, she wasn't surprised to see him standing there, leaning against his car, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was talking with a couple of friends, a scowl on his face. She slowed her step, hoping that by the time she got to her truck, he'd be gone. However, he remained there, and as she approached, he glared at her.

"Is that your heap of junk?" he asked, nodding at the truck.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Birthday present."

Edward laughed, as did his friends. "Some birthday present. Jesus Christ." He pushed away from his car and walked around the truck, completely circling it before meeting her as she opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat when he grabbed the door, forcing it out of her hand.

"Don't park next to me again. Got it?" he said, his voice dripping with disdain. "Or maybe you should. This piece of shit makes my car look like a million dollars."

Behind him, his friends snickered and Bella threw her bag into the cab before looking at him. "I apologize if my heap of junk offends you, Your Highness. Not all of us are blessed to have everything handed to us on a silver platter, like that golden stick that's shoved up your..."

"Bella!" Alice yelled, nearly running to her.

Edward glared at Bella. "Finish that sentence, Swan. I dare you."

"Or what?" Bella hissed just as Alice got to her side.

"Wanna go to the mall? You have some gift cards to spend!" Alice said, smiling.

Edward pushed away from the truck, causing the door to swing toward Bella. She caught it and stared at him as he walked around to his car. His two friends dispersed and Edward gave Bella another glare before getting into his car. A second later, his tires squealed as he pulled away.

"Wow, what got into him?" Alice asked, watching her brother's car disappear.

"Oh, you know. The usual," Bella commented.

"So, the mall?" Alice asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Um, the mall is in Port Angeles, Alice. I can't drive my truck there."

"Why not? It's not _that_ far!"

Bella laughed. "Alice, my truck goes, like, forty miles an hour. It would take forever to get there and back."

Alice frowned, but it was obvious the wheels in her head were turning. "Oh, I know! I bet Mom will let you drive her car!"

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? We can't ask her that!"

"Why not?" Alice quickly whipped out her cell phone. "You have a license to drive now. You can drive anything, Bella."

Bella knew she wouldn't win this argument. She could only hope Alice would hear the unusual sound of 'no' from her mom. Unfortunately, she didn't. Esme would always be accommodating to her children.

As the months progressed, Bella quickly discovered that as long as she stayed out of Edward's way, she'd get along fine. Ever since that incident in the parking lot, he'd taken it upon himself to glare at her whenever their paths crossed, and she certainly never parked near him again, even though she was tempted a time or two. It's not as if he'd beat her up or anything. At least, she didn't think so.

It was strange, their relationship. She'd never call them friends, even though, by all definition they should be, given that they'd grown up together and were practically family. But now he ignored her, acted as if she didn't exist at all. As if he were a king and she were a lowly peasant. Thankfully, with it being his senior year, and since he was the most popular guy in school, he was never home, which meant she could come and go from the Cullen home and never cross paths with him.

That next spring, the one before Bella would turn seventeen and enter her junior year, it only took one night for her to discover she had been an idiot for ever crushing on Edward Cullen.

The Forks High contingent, along with a handful of kids from La Push, were having a party at First Beach. This stunning girl that no one really saw as such was being flirted with - by a senior. Eric was popular, the star catcher on the Forks High baseball team and a teammate of Edward's. Before Bella knew it, this cute boy was giving her her first real kiss. And then he was lying on top of her in the back of his pickup truck.

Bella was aware that she would stop when things got too heated. She didn't want this Eric to be her first, but for now, she didn't mind being kissed by him. She didn't feel ready for anything else.

At some point, she heard laughter nearby and she recognized Edward's voice, but then things took a turn. Eric's fingers moved under her shirt and he palmed her breast. She tried to push him away but he locked his legs with hers and held her down. When she managed to spit out a "stop," he covered her mouth with his hand. She grabbed tightly to his shoulders, trying to push him away.

"Dude, Eric's feelin' up the Swan!" a voice said as it approached.

Edward was laughing. "Dude must be desperate."

More laughter.

Eric still had his hand over Bella's mouth and tears were stinging her eyes. He removed his other hand from her shirt and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't do something stupid now," Eric said to her, his voice a harsh whisper. "No one will save you anyway." And then he replaced his hand on her mouth with his lips, kissing her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth as he grabbed her other wrist, rendering her completely immobile.

Bella's heart hammered against her chest. Why couldn't Edward see that something was wrong? That this is not what she wanted? She was shaking beneath Eric now, more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Maybe she should just let him do it, get it over with. She was no match for his much larger frame. She wished she had followed Charlie's rule of always carrying pepper spray with her.

"Shit, let's go. Maybe Swan will finally get lucky. No one else wants her," Edward said before they broke into more laughter and walked on. They had mistaken her muffled cries for moans of pleasure. Edward smirked in their direction as he and his friend walked on, hoping to find girls for themselves.

Eric suddenly moved both of her tiny wrists into one of his large hands and Bella screamed into his mouth when she felt his free hand move between them, fumbling with the button on her jeans.

_Oh god! Help me ... someone ... please, anyone ... Edward, come back!_

"Shut the fuck up!" Eric hissed at her when she let out a cry. He pulled the zipper down on her jeans and it took just one second, as he shifted atop her, for her to gain the courage and strength from out of nowhere to break free. She brought her knee up between his legs and he let out a yelp as she found her target. She scrambled away from him, but he caught her ankle. She kicked at him and managed to free herself before falling out of the truck and onto the sand below.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Eric said between his teeth as he hurried to grab her. She jumped to her feet, stumbling as she did so, tears burning her eyes. He let her go, slamming his hand down on the gate of his pickup.

Bella ran as fast as she could in the sand, her sneakers sinking and threatening to trap her with each hurried step. No one paid her any mind as she hurried by, nearly falling at one point, breaking her fall with her hand. She cried out as she felt something give in her wrist.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice yelled from nearby, rushing to her best friend's side. "What the hell? What happened?"

Bella shook her head vigorously, ignoring the looks and whispers of those nearby. "I ... I have to go," she whispered. "Can you ..."

"Of course, Bell Bell," Alice said softly. "Just let me tell Edward..."

"No!" Bella said quickly. "Please, just ... let's go, okay?" Her chest was burning as she struggled to catch her breath, the cool salt air infiltrating her lungs. On top of that, her right wrist was throbbing. If she hadn't broken it, she'd be surprised.

Alice helped her to her feet and threw a glance over her shoulder. Edward was nowhere to be found. "Bella, Edward drove me..."

Bella groaned as she remembered. She hadn't driven her truck, opting to catch a ride with Angela instead.

"Forget it. I'll get ... um ... I'll see if Angela can go." The last thing she wanted to do was be in a car with Edward. That's why she had turned Alice down in the first place.

Alice sat Bella down on a bench near the parking lot before sitting beside her. "Bella, what happened?"

Bella sucked in a breath, cradling her injured arm against her. "I can't ... um, not here, okay? I can't."

"I can call Mom," Alice said. "Is that okay?"

Bella nodded, but just as Alice pulled her cell from her pocket, a large figure appeared out of the shadows. Bella visibly cringed, thinking it was Eric, and she sank against Alice.

"Bells?"

Bella let a sob escape her as she recognized Jacob's voice. "Jake..." she whispered.

He dropped to one knee in front of her. "What the hell happened? Did that asshole Cullen do something to you?" Yes, Edward's reputation exceeded him far out of the Forks town limits.

Alice glared at him. "Cullen's sister sitting here!" she snapped before speaking into the phone.

Jacob gave her an apologetic look. He had no problems whatsoever with Alice. He liked her, at least from what he knew of her. It was her brother he didn't like.

"Can you take me home?" Bella asked him, running her good hand under her eyes.

"Of course, Bells. Sam drove us, but I'm sure he'll take you." He helped her stand and looked at Alice as she stood.

"My mom is coming, thanks," Alice said, grabbing Bella's good hand.

"What happened to your arm?" Jacob asked when he noticed Bella holding it against her stomach. "It's swelling, Bella."

Alice glanced down at it, her eyes widening. "What the hell, Bella? I demand you tell me right now what happened!"

"I can't!" Bella cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Jacob was livid, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He spun around and surveyed the groups of people huddled in various spots on the beach. No one was paying them any attention. Jacob took a step forward and Bella grabbed his shoulder.

"Jake, don't."

He looked back at her, his eyes dark. "Bella..."

"Just forget it. Nothing happened. okay? I just ... changed my mind, that's all."

"What do you mean..." Jacob's voice trailed off as he realized what she was saying. "Bella..."

Alice dropped an arm around Bella's waist and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, sweetie."

"No, it's not _okay_," Jacob hissed. "Who was it, Bells? Who did this to you?"

"I fell," she said. "My hand broke my fall. That's all."

"Not that," he replied. "I'm talking about..."

"C'mon, Bell Bell," Alice said, leading her to the parking lot. "Mom will be here any minute. You don't have to tell him anything."

Bella gave Jacob an apologetic look. "Will you please tell Angela I've gone?" she asked him before letting Alice lead her away. She heard Jacob say her name one more time before he was out of earshot.

"Okay, Bella. What the hell? It wasn't Ed..."

"No!" Bella practically shouted. "It wasn't your precious Edward." She instantly felt guilty for being so harsh, but really, she could only take so much.

Alice sighed. "Thank god."

Bella stared at her. "You mean you thought ...?"

"I don't know. No, of course not. He'd never do something like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bella mumbled as headlights cut a swath across them.

"There's Mom. Let's go. I'll have Dad look at your wrist."

Esme didn't ask Bella for information as they drove away from First Beach, assuming correctly that Bella obviously didn't want to talk about it. Alice kept throwing worried glances back at Bella, who stared out into the darkened forest as they drove back to Forks. Once they arrived at the Cullens, Bella found herself in their kitchen, sitting at the bar as Carlisle gently examined her arm.

"Good news, it's not broken, just sprained, and mildly at that," Carlisle said, smiling.

"How can you tell it's not broken without an X-ray?" Bella asked. She'd been through enough of these that she was surprised an X-ray wasn't necessary.

Esme chuckled as she sat a glass of milk down in front of Bella. "He's the best doctor in the state, isn't he?" She winked at Carlisle, whose eyes lit up with affection as he looked at his wife.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. "It's just ... I've kind of been here before."

"That I don't doubt," Carlisle replied, grinning. He sent Alice up to his office to grab another one of his bags that held what he needed for Bella's injury.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, bending slightly so he was able to look directly into her eyes. "You know Esme and I consider you a part of this family, a daughter of sorts."

She nodded, stiffening as she knew what was coming next.

"You can talk to us, you know. I understand it might be ... difficult to talk to your own parents about whatever happened. We won't judge, and everything you say will be completely confidential."

Bella's eyes teared up and she quickly blinked. "I ... um, nothing happened. I just ..." Her face reddened and Esme came around to her side, rubbing her back gently.

Alice came into the room and set Carlisle's bag on the counter. Carlisle patted Bella's shoulder before he took out what he needed. He gave her some instructions for taking care of her wrist and some Tylenol before releasing her to Alice, who quickly pulled Bella upstairs.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Alice turned to her. "Talk to me, Bell Bell. I want to help."

"Alice," Bella replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. She began picking at the bandage Carlisle had wrapped around her wrist.

"Bella, we're best friends, aren't we? Sisters, even. Though not technically. Anyway..." Alice waved her hand around before sitting down next to Bella. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Why is it so important for you to know? It's not a big deal." _Okay, it is a big deal, but that's no reason to blab about it._

"Of _course_ it's a big deal! I'm not trying to be dramatic, but..."

Bella snorted. "Right, Al. Because you're _never_ dramatic."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. I just ... I'm protective of you. You know that."

_Yes, I do know_, Bella thought. _Except when it comes to Edward..._

"You're staying the night, right?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Come _on_, Bella. You know you can borrow anything of mine. Please?"

Bella sighed. "I'll have to call Charlie."

Alice clapped excitedly and handed her the phone. _I'll get it out of her yet! _Alice thought. She was dying to find out who Bella had been making out with, but more than that, she wanted to know who it was so she could effectively ruin him. No _boy _was going to make her best friend cry and get away with it.

Bella and Alice fell asleep around midnight. Or rather, Alice fell asleep. Bella was pretending to sleep, afraid that she'd have a nightmare starring Eric Yorkie. Alice had been pestering her all night, and no matter how many times Bella changed the subject, Alice kept going back to First Beach. Not even a shared pint of Chunky Monkey could make Bella talk, and Bella always loosened up when she had chocolate.

At one a.m., Bella sighed and rolled off her side of the bed, careful not to disturb Alice. She used the bathroom and stumbled downstairs to pour herself some milk. She stuck it in the microwave and let it warm for a minute.

After ten minutes, she dumped the rest of the milk and stepped out onto the front porch to get some fresh air. It was chilly and she instantly wished she had her jacket, but it wasn't unbearably cool. She hadn't been sitting there five minutes when Edward's car rolled up. The engine cut off and he was out before she could even register that she was frozen in place and unable to hurry in ahead of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, twirling the keys around his index finger. The smell of cigarettes hit her as he stepped in front of her.

Bella crossed her arms at her chest protectively, wincing as her wrist throbbed. "Alice wasn't feeling well, so..."

He studied her for a moment. "Bullshit. She never gets sick. Why are you here? Why'd you guys leave the party? And what the fuck happened to your arm?"

She cast a glance at him, then down to the ground. "It's none of your business," she said softly.

Edward moved slightly and she flinched. "I suppose not. Except that you're in _my_ house. And you're sitting outside in the fucking cold at one in the morning. Are the accommodations not to your liking?"

She glared at him then. "You're an asshole."

Edward chuckled darkly, surprised she had the gall to say that to him. "Ah, don't sound so sad, Belly. I thought you were already aware of that fact."

"Don't call me that," she mumbled.

"What ... I thought I was going easy on you with that one. It was better than the alternative, and we both know what that is."

_Yes, I remember_, she thought, frowning as several old taunts entered her mind.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not wasting another minute of my time out here. Are you coming in anytime soon, or should we expect to find your frozen corpse in this very spot tomorrow?"

She covered her face, her hair falling limping around her cheeks. She was beginning to fall to pieces, and he was the last person she wanted to see her tears.

"Christ, are you crying? I mean, really? Whatever." He moved up the steps next to her, his right foot grazing her thigh. There was a pause and then the door opened, slammed. She jumped a little even though she knew it was coming.

And then the tears came.

It wasn't that much later, after she'd went inside and silently climbed the stairs to Alice's room, that she heard Carlisle milling around, preparing to head to the hospital. She didn't want him to start questioning her, but she wanted - no, needed - to go home. Again, she found herself quietly leaving Alice's room and heading downstairs after she'd gathered her clothes. Carlisle was standing at the counter, sipping coffee when she walked in. He lifted his head and looked toward her.

"You're up early," he said, smiling.

"I, um ... was wondering if you could drop me at home?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, Bella. Are you hungry? I can fix you something."

She shook her head. "No, but thanks." She crossed her arms, letting her eyes dart around the room.

Carlisle sensed her uneasiness and decided to pour the rest of his coffee in a thermos so they could leave. Bella watched him as he moved around the kitchen, pulling his jacket on and then picking up his bag.

"How's your wrist? Is it bothering you?" he asked, touching her shoulder when he moved in front of her.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Do you have all of your things?"

She motioned to the bag at the door. "I'm ready."

He led her outside and opened the door for her. She watched as he walked around and got in beside her. She was always comfortable around Carlisle, but this time, she found herself tensing when his hand brushed her arm as he moved around. She flinched, nearly recoiling away from him.

Carlisle glanced at her as he started the car and turned the heater on. "Bella, my offer still stands. If there's anything..."

"There isn't," she said quickly. "It was nothing. Just stupid teenage stuff. You know..." Her words trailed off and she shrugged.

He didn't reply right away, and Bella wondered if he was preparing some long, drawn-out speech.

"It wasn't Edward," she said suddenly. _Wait, what? Why the hell did I say that?_

Carlisle looked at her. "Well, that makes me happy, but I'm still concerned about you. I remember what it was like to be in high school, Bella. If you won't talk to me, at least promise me you'll talk to someone. No woman should ever go through something like that, and certainly not alone."

Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes. She stared out the window.

"And despite his reputation, Edward is a good person, Bella. I know he's not always on his best behavior, but I trust that he'll grow up to be a fine man. Everyone has bumps along the way."

Once Carlisle realized Bella wasn't going to talk to him, he sighed and concentrated on the road. When they approached her house, he spoke again. "You remember everything I told you about caring for your wrist?"

She nodded as he pulled up out front. "Thank you."

"I want to see it again in a week or so."

"I'm sure I'll be over," she replied as she opened the door.

"I'll wait until you're inside. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye," she said softly before getting out.

The kitchen light was on and Bella groaned as she headed up the steps. Charlie was supposed to be off that day, so why was he up so early?

She waved at Carlisle as she pushed the door open. Charlie immediately stepped into the hall and looked at her. "You're home early."

"I had Carlisle drop me off." She started up the stairs but he stopped her.

"Seems there was a little trouble out at La Push last night."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Eric Yorkie's parents called here not long ago. He didn't come home from the party and they were concerned."

Bella's heart sped up and she sank to the step she was standing on, tears in her eyes.

"Bells?"

"He ... he didn't come home?"

"Well, he's home now. They just called, actually, which is why I'm up when I should be sleeping." He chuckled a little. "But he was sporting a nice little shiner, according to his dad. Eric told his dad that Jacob Black came after him unprovoked. Did you see anything out of the ordinary before you left?"

Bella shook her head, relief coursing through her veins. Her first thought was that Jake had done something stupid, like pushing Eric off a cliff. But if all he did was hit him, well - she'd have to give Jacob a hug for that. He might only be 14, but he had the mentality of a much older guy. She almost wished she could have seen little Jacob Black punch the much larger Eric Yorkie.

"Ok, well, go on up to bed." He eyed her as she stood. "Oh, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, you know me. I fell last night. Dr. Cullen fixed me up."

"Good man, that Carlisle. It's going to be okay?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "Good as new soon."

Alone in her room, Bella sobbed into her pillow and eventually fell asleep. She spent that Sunday doing homework and dodging Alice's phone calls. She considered playing sick so she didn't have to go to school the next day, but it just wasn't in her to be dramatic and play hooky.

Bella got to school earlier than usual and quickly made her way to homeroom, bypassing her locker, which was across from not only Edward's, but Eric's. She wished she had listened to Alice and insisted they move her when they stuck her there at the beginning of the year. She wouldn't be able to go all day without a trip to her locker, so the most she could hope for would be that Eric wouldn't be there, or that she could somehow get out of class a few minutes early.

In homeroom, Alice sat down behind her and poked her shoulder. "Bell Bell, it's very rude to ignore your best friend. Why didn't you call me back yesterday?"

"I was tired," she replied, scribbling in her notebook. "And I had to do homework, and laundry, and ..."

"Uh huh." Alice sighed and sat back, staring at the back of Bella's head.

Homeroom and English Lit passed uneventfully, and then Bella was forced to go to her locker. She sucked in a deep breath as she rounded the corner, her head down so her hair would cover her face. She heard laughter and swallowed thickly, pressing herself as close to her locker as she could while fumbling with the lock.

"...the Swan," she heard a voice bellow, followed by more laughter.

"So you tapped that, huh?"

_Edward._

"Tapped it hell. I banged that pussy so hard she was begging me to stop," Eric said.

_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry._

"Jacob Black is a fuckin' pansy, man," someone else said. "We should go down to La Push and teach him a lesson."

"I think he likes her. Why else would he get all pissy about me fuckin' her?" Eric's voice grew closer and she held her breath. "I'll have to warn him, though. She really was a lousy lay. Just laid there and took it."

He was behind her now, and she knew he was talking to her as he spoke. Worse, everyone around them could hear everything he said.

"Hey, man..." she heard Edward say. "Is that really necessary?"

"Bella Swan," Eric said, leaning against the locker next to hers. "You've recovered nicely, I see."

Her hands were shaking as she went to close the locker door, holding every book she'd need for the rest of the day. He leaned in closer. "You tell Jacob Black that he better watch his back. You got me?"

"Leave him alone," she whispered. "He's just a kid."

"Or what? Huh?" He reached forward and she flinched as his finger ran up her arm. "You're a lousy fuck, Bella Swan."

She moved away from him, walking as fast as her legs would take her. She heard him laughing behind her as she rounded a corner and ran straight into the restroom.

Bella missed her next class, and Alice was hot on her heels, demanding to know why she wasn't there. Bella told her she wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a complete lie, but she wasn't going to go home. She had a test in algebra that she'd studied hard for and wasn't about to miss. She skipped the lunchroom, opting to eat in the library rather than risk any further humiliation or questioning from Alice. She knew Alice meant well - she always did. But the girl had a knack of pressing the issue and not knowing when to shut up. After lunch that day, Bella went to the office before going to biology.

"Hi, Bella," Mrs. Cope said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, can you see if it would be possible for me to switch lockers? I'm stuck in the upperclassmen wing and I'd feel more comfortable somewhere else." She was holding out hope that someone else might have moved from the underclassmen hall. Had anyone left the school that year? She couldn't remember.

Mrs. Cope clicked around on her computer and smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is an opening."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, honey," Mrs. Cope said, smiling as she quickly wrote down the locker combination. "You can move when you're ready."

Bella thanked her again and left the office just as the bell rang. She was feeling lighter now, knowing she'd get away from Eric and Edward and anyone else who might continue to torture her.

"Bella!"

Bella groaned. "Not now, Alice. I'm late. So are you. What ..."

Alice stepped in front of her, a grin on her face. "Study hour," she reminded Bella.

"Oh, right. Well, it's not mine, and I have to get to bio. See ya." Bella moved around her and Alice stared after her friend, a worried frown on her face.

In his calculus class on the other side of the building, Edward was twirling his pen around, his eyes locked on the back of Maggie Bires' head. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, just to see if it was as soft as it looked, but of course, she would freak out, being that she was a bit of a shy girl, and he really couldn't afford another visit to the principal's office. His thoughts wandered back to the earlier run-in with Bella. He smirked, wondering why she continued to let people get to her. In a way, he felt bad for her, and it kind of pissed him off - the way Eric had accosted her. You don't just say shit like that in front of people who don't need to hear it. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Scratch that, he _knew_ he didn't want to hear it. And no matter what Eric had said, he wasn't quite sure he believed that she was a lousy fuck. He was willing to bet she could be a spitfire...

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward's eyes snapped to the front of the room. "I'm sorry, what?"

There was a snicker beside him. He shot a glare at Eric before looking back at the teacher.

"Would you like to come up here and work through this equation?"

Edward panicked. Shit, for the last several minutes, he'd been thinking about everything but calculus.

"Uh ... sure?" Edward said as he slid out of his desk. He stared at the whiteboard as he moved ahead, trying to work it out in his brain before he was made to stand there like an idiot. He didn't give himself enough credit, apparently, because he effortlessly worked through the problem and with a smug grin, handed the marker back to the teacher.

She narrowed her eyes at him, having let Edward Cullen get the best of her again.

That May, Edward graduated and Bella silently rejoiced when he announced he was going to the University of Washington in the fall. Away from Forks, and away from her.

Finally, she'd be able to breathe.


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! I'm glad you guys like my little story. It does get off to a slightly slow start, but it's going to pick up, I promise. **** Also, this story is, at its heart, an Edward and Bella story. Jacob does have appearances, but that's it. So all of you who don't like J/B together can rest easy.**

**Sending lots of love and thanks to my beta/friend Dinx. You've been a massive help and I'm so glad to have met you!**

**Also, big thanks to Project Team Beta and DreaC, who was my other beta on this chapter. Thanks, gals!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter One**

_Six years later_

Bella pushed the last box into the back of her rented Tahoe and closed the door, absent-mindedly wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Bella Swan! I know I did not just see you dirty up those gorgeous jeans with road grime."

Bella smiled at her friend and roommate, or ex-roommate now that they were officially graduates.

"Erm, yeah," Bella replied sheepishly. "Are you set?"

Jessica grinned and shook the bag cradled against her side. "Like you wouldn't believe. God, I am so ready to leave this place. Is that all your stuff?" She tossed her head in the direction of the Tahoe.

Bella nodded. "My dad insisted I ship it all and fly up, but given what I'm going back to, I thought a drive might be more therapeutic."

"Oh, right. Yeah, totally," Jessica said. "Are you nervous?"

_Am I_? Bella wondered.

"Little bit, not gonna lie," Bella answered. Jessica was the only one of her friends at Berkeley who knew about what happened in Bella's past. She had often consoled Bella through many rough periods and helped her forget everything when she needed to forget, usually on birthdays and other dates of importance.

"Just remember what I said, okay? My door is always open. If you can imagine living in Boston, that is." Jessica offered Bella a smile and stepped forward to hug her. "Oh, I'm going to miss you, Isabella Swan."

_Oh no_, Bella thought. _Don't cry. Please don't..._

Jessica stepped back and wiped her eyes. Bella smiled sadly. "We'll keep in touch. Promise."

"You better!" Jessica said as a black Lincoln pulled up behind them.

"Your ride is here," Bella stated, grinning as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"My dad, you know..." Jessica said, her cheeks turning red.

Bella laughed. "You have my phone number and my e-mail?"

"Of course! Right here," Jessica said, waving her phone around. She gave Bella another sad smile. "Okay, well, drive safely. I love you, girl."

Bella nodded as the door was opened to the car behind Jessica. "I love you too, Jess."

Jessica walked to the car and gave Bella another glance before getting in. A minute later, the car pulled away and Bella was left leaning against her truck. She glanced up at their apartment building and folded her arms. For the last two years, the building had been her home away from home; her safe haven. Despite being a block away from campus, she didn't have to worry about all the usual ruckus surrounding college campuses.

Berkeley had been kind to her, and now she was wondering if she really had it in her to return to Forks.

She made one more trip into the building and to her third floor apartment, mostly just to make sure she had everything, but maybe more so she could just say goodbye. She smiled as the old wooden floors creaked with each step she took. She'd miss that sound. The apartment had been rented furnished, but she and Jessica had added those important personal touches. The walls were stripped, all their favorite photos and artwork removed. The plush, comfy sofa looked bare now, Bella's old Mariners blanket neatly folded and stashed in a box in the truck. Jessica had, of course, taken her grandmother's pillows, and Bella's eyes lingered on the sofa perhaps longer than necessary as she recalled their late-night talks over ice cream and all the cram sessions they'd had with friends. She continued through the apartment, letting her eyes sweep across the kitchen and the bathroom before she walked into her bedroom. It had been full of life, full of Bella, and now it was just another room with a bed, a dresser and a desk. Gone were all the books and photos from home, as well as the poster art she always dug out of musty bins at flea markets. She leaned against the doorframe and sighed. Yes, she was going to miss this place, and if it were up to her, she'd stay.

Unfortunately, since she had graduated, she had to leave. She could have stayed, if she wanted to go after her Master's, but she decided to wait a little while before taking that road. She had things she wanted to do, needed to do. The first being taking some time to spend with Charlie.

The thought of him brought a lump to her throat and she quickly left the apartment, dropping the key in the building manager's slot before heading outside. It was getting windy and the sun was high, but Bella felt a shiver nonetheless. She pulled away from the building and took one last drive by the campus she'd come to know, that had been her escape for the last four years. She knew she'd never forget the way the old J-school building smelled, its wood floors worn and scuffed. It was always drafty in the building, and Bella always made sure to have a sweater, sometimes two if she knew she'd be in the basement library.

As she made her way to I-80, she drove slower than normal, delaying the inevitable. Maybe she should have taken Jess up on her offer to go to Boston. She'd never been, and from what she knew, from hearing Jess talk about it, Boston seemed like a nice place.

Better than Forks.

Bella waited until she made her first stop for gas near Redding before she called Charlie.

He answered on the second ring, his gruff voice instantly calming her frayed nerves.

"Bells?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Change your mind?"

Bella laughed a little. "Nope. I'm on the road."

"Bella, you better not be on your phone while driving."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Always a cop," she teased him. "I just stopped for gas."

"Truck's runnin' okay? No problems?"

"Yeah, it's fine. So I figure I'll stop somewhere in Eugene off the interstate for the evening. There's no rush or anything."

Charlie was quiet for a moment and Bella thought they were disconnected. "Dad?"

"Yeah, so you're okay, then? Coming back here?"

Bella sighed. She wasn't okay, not really, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Sure, Dad. Can't wait to see you."

The last time she had seen Charlie was at her graduation, two weeks ago. She hadn't been back to Forks in almost two years. The day she saw Edward sentenced to life in prison was the last day she stepped foot anywhere near Washington. She spent all of her holidays in California, and Charlie sometimes managed to fly down for them.

Bella watched the old man at the gas pump signal to her that she was ready.

"Gotta go," Bella said. "I'll call again when I get to a hotel."

"Okay, Bells. Drive safely. I, uh... love you, kiddo."

Bella smiled. "I love you too, Dad."

She flipped her phone shut as she entered the store behind the old man, who asked her where she was headed and if she needed an oil change. She politely declined and bought a Coke and some of those Grandma's cookies before heading out. The cookies were crap, she knew, but they were comfort food.

It was roughly thirteen hours to Forks from Redding, and given that she'd never driven it alone, Bella opted to stay on the interstate rather than venturing off. It would be useless to keep slowing down or stopping. She even thought she might be better off to drive straight through just to get it over with, but she didn't really have that in her. All the while, she had her iPod plugged in, not allowing her mind to wander too far from the task of driving.

Six hours later, as the Dead Kennedys were singing about the moon over Marin, she found a hotel off I-5 and requested a room facing the noisy interstate. Her bedroom in Berkeley had faced the street, and while it was annoying at first, she'd grown to be soothed by the sounds of traffic passing below.

After taking a bag into her room, she stepped out and eyed the Denny's across the street. A smile graced her lips as she thought back to her last study group session there, four college students crammed into one of those tiny little booths, the pages of their books getting sticky with syrup and stained with coffee.

Five minutes later, Bella was seated at a table in the corner, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her. If the waitress thought it odd that someone would order hot chocolate in the middle of May, she didn't show it. She simply scribbled down Bella's order and walked away. Bella would have explained to her that hot chocolate was one of those things she treated herself to when she wanted to remember home. When Renee used to fix hot chocolate, they'd sit by the fireplace, laughing and making fun of Charlie, who would roll his eyes and pretend to be more interested in whatever he was watching on TV.

With him in mind, she dialed his number. It was only seven p.m., but she knew he'd be parked in front of the TV, watching the Mariners, drinking a beer and probably eating one of those processed TV dinners he was fond of.

_I can't wait to cook for him again,_ she thought as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hey, kiddo," he said. "Where are ya?"

"Hi, Dad. I'm in Eugene."

"The drive's been okay?"

"So far." She eyed the waitress heading her way. "I just wanted to check in, but my dinner's coming, so I better go. I'm sure you're watching the game anyway."

"Eh, it's lousy. What time do you think you'll be in tomorrow?"

Bella silently thanked the waitress when a plate of fluffy, golden pancakes landed in front of her.

"Should be in by three, I think," she replied as she smeared butter all over the pancakes.

"Good, well, lookin' forward to seeing you, kid. Come by the station if you want. I'm sure everyone would like to see you."

Bella cringed at the thought.

"Okay, Dad. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bells. Love you, gal."

"Love you, too." She closed the phone and poured syrup on her plate, desperately trying to push away the images of the last time she saw her dad's colleagues.

There had been blood. Lots of it.

Her mom was dead.

And Edward had been handcuffed and led away.

_Well, that's nice_, she thought as she attempted to eat her dinner. About halfway through, when another bloody image popped into her head, she sighed and pushed the plate away. _Dinner ruined._

Now she was concerned the nightmares would return. She hadn't had one in months. Once she got into a routine at school, everything about Forks and Renee's murder became easier to not think about. She sought counseling from the school's resource center at the encouragement of her adviser, but she eventually stopped going once the nightmares subsided.

She'd had nightmares for weeks. The Swan house was a crime scene, and neither Bella nor Charlie was allowed to be there. They stayed in La Push at Sue Clearwater's house, and every night, Sue or Charlie would rush into the room she was sharing with Leah and try to calm her down. Leah never complained about her new roommate, and Bella was glad to have the girl to lean on given that she no longer had Alice.

_Alice._

Bella sighed as she walked across the street to the hotel. She missed Alice the most. It wasn't just Renee who Bella had lost, it was also Alice. Bella cried herself to sleep many nights after the initial shock wore off. She missed Alice, and Emmett, and Carlisle. She missed Esme, who had been like a mother to her on so many levels.

Immediately after the trial, Bella went back to school. She returned to Forks once for the sentencing, and then it was back to Berkeley, never to return. Until now.

If it had been anyone but Edward in their living room, Bella might've missed him, too.

_**May 17, 2006**_

"_Bella!"_

_Bella groaned as Mike Newton called her name. She was almost out the door when he caught her. Dammit!_

"_Hey, so, um ... I noticed you didn't bring your dinner tonight. You must be hungry. Do you want to hit the diner?"_

_Bella forced a smile on her face as she looked at him. "Er, no, but thanks for asking. I have to stop at the store on my way home. Mom's waiting for me. See you Friday."_

_She couldn't get to her truck fast enough. She was nineteen years old and shouldn't have to be fighting off advances from the same guy who hit on her mercilessly in high school. It was bad enough she had to work with him at his parents' sporting goods store, even if it was just for the summer._

_Bella stopped at the store and ran in to get a few things her mom asked for. It was just like Renee to get halfway through lasagna before realizing she didn't have enough cheese. While Bella was there, she stopped to look at magazines and picked up the latest Time. Since she'd decided to take the summer semester off, she wanted to stay on top of world affairs, given all she'd heard about the third year of journalism school and Professor Smythe. The last thing she needed to do was be caught lagging when it came to politics and fail his critical thinking course._

_Bella hummed along to the radio - newly installed by Jake as a 'welcome home' surprise. When she pulled up to the house, she saw the front door ajar and laughed a little. Renee had a penchant for opening up the front door when she burned food so the smell would be sucked out of the house._

"_Great, I guess that means no lasagna tonight," Bella said, her stomach grumbling as she got out of the truck. As she grabbed the bag and trudged up the walkway, she wondered if Alice was home from Seattle yet. She'd missed her best friend terribly. Just as she reached the bottom step, the door flung open and Edward stumbled out._

"_What..." Bella froze. "Edward?"_

"_Bella, oh fuck..." His voice was shaky and Bella's eyes darted down to his hands as he held them out in front of him._

_Her stomach churned at the sight of the blood. The bag fell out of her hand and she ran up the steps._

"_No! Don't go in there!" He grabbed her waist, smearing the blood on her._

"_Let go of me!" she screamed, thrashing against him. "What did you do? Mom!"_

_She finally shoved Edward away and ran into the house, the metallic smell hitting her immediately._

Bella awoke with a start, sitting up in bed as she gasped for air. The dream was always the same. The smell, Edward's wide, green eyes, her mom's lifeless body. She remembered nothing after finding Renee on the floor. Edward said she had passed out almost immediately, which didn't surprise anyone that knew Bella. She was the one who was always allowed to sit out bio lab in school.

A quick glance at the clock told Bella it was four a.m. She groaned and untangled herself from the blanket and went to the bathroom to rinse her face. She had tried to stay awake as long as she could, knowing the nightmare would come to her, but obviously to no avail. The TV was now showing an infomercial on those miracle cloths that could soak up Lake Erie. She flipped the TV off and sat down on the bed. If she got some coffee, she could hit the road and be in Forks by mid-morning; then she could sleep in her own bed, if she could make it past the front door.

It was almost eleven a.m. when the Tahoe pulled up in front of the Swan house. Bella turned the engine off and sat there, her fingers gripping the wheel. She didn't know how Charlie could live there, knowing that his ex-wife had died a foot away from his favorite chair, but when he'd called Bella a month after she went back to school and told her he wanted to sell the house, she talked him out of it.

It was his house, her house. The house he'd worked hard to buy and the house she grew up in. Despite the horror that happened there, it was still home, and she thought that one day, she'd be able to step foot inside it again.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Should she go to the station now? Maybe he would leave for his lunch hour and come home with her. She didn't know if she could walk into the place by herself. It would be nice if he were there to catch her should her legs suddenly decide not to work anymore.

She knew he had done some renovating. The entire living room was redone. New paint, new floors, even the outlet covers were new. He'd called her on occasion when he was in Forks' only home improvement store to get her opinion on colors and such.

A quick rap on the window made her scream. "Jesus!" Her head whipped toward the window.

"Bells?"

"Jake?" She stared at him a moment before a small smile graced her lips. He opened the door and immediately pulled her out, hugging her against him. They hadn't seen each other since Bella had left town, but had spoken on the phone many times, which made Bella miss Forks, but not enough.

"God, I missed you! You're early," he said as she stepped back.

"Yeah, I got an early start." She shoved her hands in her pockets and glanced toward the house.

"You look good, Bells," he said, grinning. "California wore off on you."

She laughed a little. "Right, if you say so. So how have you been? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Charlie asked me to stop by and fix the bottom step before you got here. It came loose yesterday, and we know how graceful you are."

She snorted and lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, I'm better now. I've been taking yoga. Really helps with the reflexes, ya know?"

Jacob quirked a brow and laughed before looking at her boxes in the back of the SUV. "I'll help with your things, too. How was the drive?"

She reached into the cab and pushed the hatch button before following him around to the back. "It wasn't bad. Lots of RVs."

"That time of year," he replied, pulling a couple of boxes out. "Everything goes to your room?"

She nodded, wringing her hands together as he moved around her. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe ... um, I mean ..." Her eyes darted to the house and back at him.

Recognition dawned on his face and he quickly set the boxes down. "Bells." He walked over to her and quickly enveloped her in his arms. "Your dad was really worried about this. How you'd react to being here. Is it bad?"

She nodded against his chest. "I'm not sure ... I ... I think I'll be okay, but if all I see when I close my eyes is her, I'm afraid that's all I'll see when I walk into the house."

"I'll help you," he said suddenly, pulling back and grabbing her hands. He bent slightly and looked her in the eyes. "Okay? I can help."

She was glad he was there, maybe more so than Charlie. All Charlie would do is fuss and worry the minute she walked up the steps.

"Okay," Jacob said, releasing her hands. He turned and picked up the boxes before taking a tentative step. Bella grabbed her purse and the keys from the Tahoe before moving forward.

One foot in front of the other, she thought. No problem, piece of cake.

Jacob tapped the bottom step with his foot when they got to the porch. Sure enough, the board lifted slightly before falling with a clunk. He stepped over it and moved quickly up the steps before turning to look down at Bella.

"Okay?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, so far." She took the steps slowly, her heart hammering in her chest.

Jacob reached up and pulled down the key from above the door frame.

"He still keeps it there?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. Dad was all over him about it, but Charlie said old habits die hard." Jacob pushed the door open, replaced the key, and looked at her.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Bells."

Jacob's voice calmed her nerves, and she looked at him before finally taking the last four steps and entering the house. It smelled of pine and aftershave, definitely the way a home occupied by a man would smell. Her eyes avoided the living room and instead moved up the staircase, past the family photos and to her bedroom door.

"I'll just take these up to your room," Jacob said, starting up the stairs.

Bella remained silent and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes swept across the bright room, noting that not much had changed. The same table and four worn chairs sat near the bay window. There was a stack of mail lying in the middle next to a newspaper, opened to the crossword puzzle. She smiled a little, remembering how even when she was a little girl, Charlie always asked her for help with the clues. She moved toward the refrigerator and stopped, staring at a photo of her and Renee, their arms around each other as the Phoenix sun set behind them. This particular photo had been placed there by Renee. Tears stung her eyes as she ran a finger across the picture.

As she quietly walked around, Jacob worked nearly soundlessly, bringing boxes in from the Tahoe. He wanted to give her some time to adjust and figured if she wanted to talk, she would.

When Bella reached the living room, she folded her arms and took it in. It looked like a completely different room now. Gone were all the feminine touches, the blues and yellows replaced by browns and greens. The oak floor had been torn up, replaced with mahogany. A green area rug had been laid over the spot where Renee's body had been found. Over the rug was a finely-carved wood coffee table, surrounded by two brown recliners and a brown sofa. The flat-screen TV was now mounted on the wall rather than sitting atop a TV stand. Bella was surprised to see a DVD player hooked up to the TV.

It seemed that the only thing that hadn't changed in the room was that it felt lived in and cozy, just as it had in happier times.

"Okay, boxes are all in," Jacob said, leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, Jake," Bella replied, moving toward him. "For everything."

"Anything for you, Bells. I'm glad you decided to come back."

"Well, it probably won't be for too long," she answered. "I want to spend some time with my dad first, then maybe find a job in Seattle."

Jacob frowned a little. "Yeah, I guess there isn't much around here to do with a college degree, huh?"

She shrugged. "Not with mine."

"You should come to the rez soon," he said suddenly. "The guys are anxious to see you."

Bella smiled. "Yeah? I guess it was tough for them, not having someone to pick on all the time."

"Not much has changed either. Fair warning."

She jumped when the grandfather clock began to chime noon.

"Wanna grab lunch at the diner? I have to go to the station anyway," she asked.

"I'd love to, but I really should get that step fixed and head home. I promised my dad I'd help him out with some stuff."

"Will you tell him I said hello? I'll try to get out to see him soon."

"Of course," he replied, watching her as she gathered her things. He opened the front door and followed her out. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, Bells. I just want you to know that."

She turned to face him. "Hm. Just because I went in there today? Hardly."

"Not just that. Everything. Not many people could deal with losing nearly everyone they know and love."

Bella's stomach twisted. "Please don't..." she whispered. "Don't mention them."

"Sorry," he said with a sigh. "I just ... well, it doesn't matter. I'll lock up when I'm done."

She nodded and hugged him quickly. "Thanks again."

Jacob watched her Tahoe until it disappeared down the road. As he got to work on the step, his mind wandered back to the night Billy had gotten the phone call about Renee's murder. The entire reservation was worked up over it, wanting the murderer's head on a platter. Charlie was a good friend to many people, well-liked and well-respected. While everyone seemed surprised that Edward Cullen had been arrested and charged, Jacob wasn't. He knew that Edward Cullen was a bad seed, and it always bothered him that Bella insisted on being part of the Cullen family. She might have been blind, but he wasn't.

Edward was trouble through and through, and unfortunately, Bella had found out the hard way.

_**May 17, 2006**_

_Bella lay next to her mother on the floor, her arm flung across Renee's stomach. She had fallen that way, right next to Renee's lifeless body. Edward fell to his knees at Bella's side and laid a finger against the pulse point of her neck._

_Two seconds passed before Edward heard the beeping of the phone Renee clutched in her hand. Another two seconds passed before Charlie ran into the house and let out a guttural cry at the scene in front of him._

_Edward instinctively reeled back, scooting on his ass along the floor as Charlie charged toward him._

"_What have you done?" Charlie screamed at him. He gave the twenty-two-year-old's left leg a swift kick, and started to kick him again before one of his officers stormed in and immediately grabbed him by the shoulders._

"_Take care of your family," Officer Kevin Lyons hissed. "You don't need to go getting a police brutality charge. I'll take care of him."_

_As Charlie crouched down next to his ex-wife and daughter, he was vaguely aware of Kevin hauling Edward up and rushing him out of the house._

"_Oh, God. Renee..." Charlie had tears in his eyes as he gently lifted her wrist, pressing his fingers there. He didn't need to bother, he knew. She was gone. Her brown eyes were open, still wet and staring up at the ceiling. He moved his attention to Bella, her breathing heavy. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he picked up his daughter's limp body, careful not to touch anything else, and carried her outside. The last thing she needed to see when she woke up was her mother's body. As he carried her toward his cruiser, he heard Edward say her name, but he was too focused on her to pay him any attention._

"_Chief," someone said. "Is she ..."_

"_She's alive," Charlie choked out. "She just passed out, I think."_

"_What about..."_

"_Gone," Charlie replied in a monotone voice as the officer opened the backdoor of the cruiser. An ambulance pulled up just as Charlie went to place Bella in the backseat. As soon as it rolled to a stop, a medic jumped out and jogged over to them._

"_Chief?"_

"_She passed out," Charlie said. "We should get her in the ambulance so you guys can tend to her. I don't know if she hit her head or anything..." His voice cracked as he spoke._

"_Are there any other patients?" Lauren asked as she led him to the ambulance._

"_No, just Bella. Please, can you..." Charlie was struggling to keep his composure. Right now, he just wanted to make sure Bella would be taken care of so he could slip into police chief mode._

_Lauren's partner, Gregory, had already opened the doors and helped Charlie load Bella onto the stretcher._

"_We've got it, Chief," Lauren said, laying a hand on his shoulder._

_Charlie nodded and turned, his eyes landing on Edward, who was handcuffed and sitting on the ground near Kevin's cruiser. Kevin stood at Edward's side and was speaking into his radio._

_Charlie barely spared Edward a glance as he passed by and walked back into the house._

_Officers James Olsen and Chris Roundtree were standing over Renee's body. They lifted their eyes to Charlie as he came into the room._

"_Did you call the sheriff?"_

"_He's on the way," Chris replied. "God, Chief. I'm so sorry..."_

_Charlie knelt at Renee's side and let his eyes roam her body. "Stabbed," he muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. "Jesus Christ."_

"_Medical examiner's on the way," a voice said behind him._

_Charlie stood and glanced around the room. "I need you guys to cordon off this room, and stand guard, would ya? We can't touch anything. It's out of our hands, since she's..." His voice softened. "Well, just ... kid-gloves, alright?"_

"_You got it, Chief," Chris replied, moving around the body as Charlie left the room._

_Two Clallam County deputies had since arrived and were wrapping crime scene tape around nearby trees. Curious neighbors had been brought out of their homes and into the normally quiet street to see what was happening. Charlie approached Kevin and Edward, who still sat on the ground. He neither moved nor spoke as Charlie came to a stop in front of him._

"_He ain't talkin'," Kevin said. "He just wanted to call his dad, so I did it for him."_

_As if on cue, Carlisle's Mercedes screeched to a halt and he was out of the car, barely putting the thing in park._

"_Edward!" he called as he started toward them._

_A deputy stepped in front of him. "Whoa. Where do you think you're going, sir?"_

"_That's my son," Carlisle said. "Please."_

"_He's okay," Charlie called over._

_Carlisle hurried over and quickly knelt at his son's side. "Edward?"_

_Edward didn't even flinch as his father laid a hand on his shoulder. It was almost as if he had gone into a catatonic state._

"_Son?"_

"_I reckon you ought to call your attorney," Charlie told him. While he held no regard for the boy at that moment, he thought very highly of Carlisle and was willing to allow him some leniency in the matter._

_Carlisle rose to his feet. "Chief, what exactly happened here? Is Bella hurt?"_

_At the mention of her name, Charlie glanced toward the ambulance. The doors were closed, but he could very clearly see that she was still lying down._

"_Bella's fine. Her mother's dead," Charlie said as if it were old news._

"_Renee? But ..." Carlisle looked toward the ambulance, then the house before looking Charlie square in the eye. "Chief, I'm so sorry."_

_Charlie said nothing, just looked down at the younger Cullen. "The sheriff should be here soon. They'll want to take Edward in for questioning."_

"_Is my son under arrest?"_

"_No. At least, not right now. You understand that I can't say anything..."_

_Carlisle was perplexed, and while he was screaming on the inside, he had to keep his composure for Edward's sake._

"_You think Edward did this?" Carlisle asked, his thoughts running out of control._

_Charlie was spared from answering the question as the short note of a siren broke through the night. The sheriff had arrived, and in another vehicle, two detectives. Behind them, a crime scene unit pulled up._

"_Christ," Carlisle mumbled. He looked back down at his son, who was still seemingly unaffected by everything going on around him._

_The next hour was a blur of activity at the Swan home. Edward was moved to the back of a deputy's car, two TV vans rolled up, and more people were converging on the sleepy street._

_Charlie had since joined Bella in the ambulance, holding her hand as she continued to be shut off from the madness enveloping her childhood home._

"_Chief Swan?"_

_Charlie lifted his eyes to find a detective at the door. He nodded and gently laid Bella's hand down before climbing out of the ambulance._

"_She okay?"_

"_They said she's fine. No physical trauma." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck._

"_Good, that's good news. I need to take a statement from you, and eventually from your daughter."_

"_Okay, yeah. Now?"_

"_Now would be good." The detective, a man by the name of Will, couldn't have been more than thirty. He was still wet behind the ears, as Charlie would say. Nonetheless, he was all business as he opened his notebook up to a fresh page._

"_Should I start from the beginning?"_

_Will nodded and poised his pen over the page._

"_Renee called me around four-thirty. She was fixing lasagna for dinner. She lives ... lived, in Seattle, but she was spending the weekend here because Bella's home from school. She said Edward was there, fixing a leak in the faucet."_

"_He was still there when you spoke to her?"_

_Charlie nodded. "He was almost done, she said. I figured he'd be gone by the time Bella got home. At least, that's what Renee said she was hoping for."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uh, well, he and Bella don't really get along."_

_Will furrowed his brow as he continued writing._

"_I was fielding calls at the office and told Renee I couldn't stay on the line..." He sighed. "I should have. I guess. Hell, I don't know."_

"_You arrived at the scene first, correct?"_

"_Yeah, sort of. Uh, Renee called. She was ... gasping. I could tell something was wrong. She said Edward's name, and then the line went dead. One of my officers, Lyons, I grabbed him on my way out. He said he'd call for an ambulance. By the time I got here, she was gone and I found Bella lying next to her. Edward was bending over her."_

"_He was there? Right there with the bodies? You saw him?"_

_Rage suddenly started to build in Charlie's chest. He clenched his jaw as his eyes searched for Edward. "He was covered in blood. It was everywhere. And when I saw him over Bella, I just flew at him. Lyons came in and pulled me away. He took Edward out of the house. He killed her, didn't he?"_

"_Chief..." Will tapped the notebook against his hand. "I wish I could give you details, but you know I can't. This is out of your hands now. Don't be surprised if the state attorney takes it over."_

_Just as Charlie opened his mouth to speak, the worst sound to ever hit his ears nearly sent him to his knees._

_Bella was awake, and she was screaming for her mother._

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Next chapter, we get a look at Edward, whom I've affectionately dubbed Prisonward.**

**Follow me on Twitter at /bellawrites for musings, rantings, ravings, and some teasers … maybe.**

**I also have a website/blog: .com … will post these chapters on there eventually, and there is also a banner for the story, and maybe more to come.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 2: Limbo

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! You guys are awesome **

**Sending tons of thanks and snuggles to my friend Dinx, who is the best beta in the world!**

**Don't forget you can follow me on twitter bellawrites. It's mostly rambling, but eventually, I'll post teasers, etc. You know, when I get more followers. ;-) Also, check out my blog at bellawrites (dot) wordpress (dot) com for teasers, notes, extras and such.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

Chapter Two

"_We, the jury, find the defendant, Edward Cullen, guilty…"_

Nine words. Nine simple words, yet they paralyzed an entire Seattle courtroom and continued to haunt Edward Cullen to this day.

There were those who thought he was guilty, because everything pointed to him, because if he didn't do it, who did?

There were those who thought he was not guilty, because they held his father, the fine, upstanding doctor, in high regard.

And there were those who were indifferent, who would be glad when the trial was over so the sleepy town of Forks could return to normal.

When the jury foreman read the verdict, it didn't matter who thought Edward was guilty or not guilty. One thing was certain: two families were forever changed.

Edward threw what was left of his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his shoe before leaning back against the picnic table. He lifted his face to the overcast sky and inhaled. The air smelled of rain, but none had fallen that day. He was getting used to the noise of a nearby timber yard. It annoyed him at first, the incessant gnawing of machinery and the rumble of lumber trucks going back and forth from sunrise to sunset.

All that noise drowned out the rain, which he never minded, and missed now. It reminded him of home, of days spent indoors with his family, or goofing off with friends at the mall in Port Angeles. All the things he took for granted.

"Cullen," someone said before plopping down next to him. "You got any smokes left?"

Edward patted his shirt pocket. "Nah, I'm out. Sorry, man."

"Shit." Riley Curtis sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "My old lady was supposed to send some money up for my canteen, but do you think she did? No, of course she fucking didn't. Bitch probably blew it all on some zip."

"Zip?"

Riley looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, you know. Coke? Cocaine?"

"I know what coke is," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"You've never done blow, have you?"

Edward sighed. "Can't say that I have. I never hit the hard shit. It was always just weed for me. That was enough to get me through."

Riley studied Edward for a beat before cracking a smile. "Right, because you had it so tough, I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward growled, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Riley.

Riley got the hint and held up his hands, scooting away slightly. "Nothin', man. Just an observation, that's all. But you seriously never tried-"

"No," Edward answered emphatically, cutting him off. "Never. No need for it."

The two men sat there wordlessly, watching a game of basketball across the yard. Riley had just been transferred to Clallam Bay from McNeill Island. Both facilities were medium security, and both men were in for murder. Neither could hardly be considered a danger to other inmates or the prison staff, and they certainly weren't escape risks.

"Well, guess I'll catch ya later," Riley suddenly said, standing.

Edward watched him walk away before moving his attention back to the basketball court. In the nearly eighteen months he'd been at Clallam Bay, Edward had never set foot on the basketball court. It just wasn't his thing. If it were baseball, on the other hand, Edward would have been the first one on the field. He missed the sound of the bat cracking as it hit the ball and the smell of wet dirt on the pitcher's mound. He even missed the blisters he sometimes got when he was working on his hitting for hours at a time.

Mostly, he just missed being out there. When he was on the mound, the outside world ceased to exist. It was just Edward, a ball, and the strike zone.

He sighed and stood, stretching his legs. He hated letting memories get the best of him, but most days, memories were all he had. The sound of his mother's laughter was foreign to him now, as was the taste of her cooking.

And Alice…

Edward frowned, walking toward the building. He missed his little sister, the one person besides Emmett he could always count on.

The only lasting memory he had of her now was the look on her face when they announced to the entire world that Edward Cullen, her big brother, had murdered someone.

Not just anyone, but her best friend's mother.

"Cullen, you look like you've seen a ghost," someone said as he walked by.

Edward said nothing, listlessly making his way inside. He walked the pristine white halls alone, heading straight for his cell. It was the same thing every day, when he didn't have anywhere else to be. He'd go outside for a few minutes, smoke a cigarette or two, watch a basketball game, maybe chat with someone, then he'd go back inside, where he'd spend the rest of his free time sleeping, reading or writing.

There were a few times he volunteered to tutor another inmate in reading and writing, but for the most part, he kept to himself, somewhat of a loner.

Most of the other prisoners knew that Edward didn't like to be bothered. There were a few exceptions that Edward made. Riley was one, since Edward kind of liked the guy and didn't bother to tell him to fuck off the first time he struck up a conversation. Marcus, his cellmate, was another. Edward found Marcus to be jovial and sprightly for his old age. He also wasted no time in telling Edward why he was there.

"Robbed a bank, shot a guard," Marcus said that first day, as if he were just telling another run-of-the-mill story to any old friend. "Guard died. I felt bad, but I felt worse when they caught me."

Edward dared to crack a smile as he lay on his back on the top bunk, staring up the ceiling. "Why'd you do it?"

There was a pause from the old man, who was leaning against the opposite wall, and Edward glanced over at him.

"My wife…" He made the sign of the cross on his chest before looking at Edward. "She was in the hospital, had cancer in her brain. The doctors said she only had a few months to live unless we got her this new treatment. 'I ain't got any money,' I told them, but that's the thing with doctors. You either pay up or die off."

Edward started to speak, to tell him that that wasn't true with every doctor; that his dad would have treated her anyway, but Marcus continued.

"So, I made up this plan to go into a bank, one down in Portland, and hit up a clerk. I wrote out this note and then went shopping for a mask. I burned the receipt. Thought I was being clever. Shit, kid. I was almost seventy years old at the time. You learn a few things over the years, watching cop shows and such. Anyway, I went into the bank and hung around for a few minutes, waiting on it to clear out a little. The place was closing up, so I figured it'd be a good time to hit it. Fewer witnesses, and all that. I ducked into the restroom and pulled on my mask, giving myself a little pep talk. When I came out, I went right up to the teller, this little girl that probably ain't much older than you, and as soon as she saw me, she let out a scream. I panicked, and the guard, being some Barney Fife knockoff, pulled his gun right out and shouted 'freeze!'" Marcus paused to laugh, shaking his head. "I'll never forget the look on his face. He hadn't seen a real-life robber before, that much was clear. The gun was shaking in his hand and his eyes were as big as a full moon. I held up my hands and started walking toward him. He kept sayin', 'you better stop!', and 'don't come any closer!', but I didn't listen. That little pissant wasn't going to shoot me and he knew it. I told him to just let me go and there'd be no trouble, but he wanted to be a big hero, so he cocked the gun."

Edward had lifted himself up now, listening intently as Marcus finished telling his story.

Marcus paused again, taking a deep breath. "Shit, I didn't mean to kill the guy. He came at me and I grabbed for the gun on instinct. His arm got all twisted around somehow and before I knew it, the gun went off, shot him right in the head, straight up through the chin. I'll never forget it as long as I live. I dropped the gun and made a beeline for the door, but I didn't get far. The cops were already comin' down the street and caught me before I made it around the corner."

Edward stared at Marcus. "Goddamn…" he mumbled.

"I didn't fight the charges. How could I, anyway. Besides, who the hell was I to waste taxpayer money when everyone knew I did it?" He chuckled and looked up at Edward. "So here I am, ten years later."

Edward's eyes widened. "You're kind of old to be in a place like this, aren't you?"

Marcus grinned. "Hell no. Are you kidding? I love it here. Lemme tell you something, kid. When you get to be as old as I am, if you ain't got any outside ties, this place is as good as any. Better'n a goddamn nursing home, that's for sure."

"What happened to your wife?"

Marcus sighed, his mouth falling into a frown. "Pauline passed away a month after the robbery. She never knew what I did, I never told her. No one did. She was so far gone that she didn't even know I wasn't coming around anymore. I managed to pull off a supervised visit before they shipped me here. She died the next day."

"I'm sorry…" Edward started to say, but his words trailed off.

"Eh, hell, kid. Long time ago. I have a lot of memories of her that get me through the rougher days…"

And just like that, Marcus became more than Edward's cellmate. He became a friend. Perhaps the only friend that Edward had in the place. They often walked the grounds together, played checkers in the rec room when it was raining outside, or sat in contemplative silence together in their cell.

It saddened Edward, though, on the days when mail was delivered and Marcus got nothing. Marcus said he had long ago made his peace with having a son who no longer wanted his father in his life. The day Marcus' face was plastered on the front of the local newspaper was the day his son stopped speaking to him.

Edward couldn't imagine losing his family. It was the thought of them that kept him going. Waiting for a letter, or a visit. The letters came frequently at first, but now had trailed off to one or two a month.

Alice was in New York City, trying to work her way up through the fashion ranks as a designer. She gushed in her last letter to him that she had met Anna Wintour, and was hopeful that the "queen of everything fashion" (Alice's words) would remember her.

That was months ago. Edward had written her back right away, but he had yet to receive a reply.

Emmett never wrote. Instead, he visited once a week, driving down from Port Angeles where he was working as an architect. The two brothers were never short of anything to talk about and it was as if everything was normal, but Edward knew that Emmett was heartbroken, even if he'd never say so.

His parents, on the other hand, rarely visited from Seattle, and when they wrote, the letters were always short. He had tried to call them on occasion, but was usually met with "Oh, it's such a bad time, can you call back later?"

Esme's last letter, mailed nearly a month ago, was less than one page long. She spoke of Carlisle's trip to a medical convention in Toronto, and how she was going to join him for the last week of his stay.

No one had to tell him, but he knew that his family had been convinced right along with that jury in Seattle.

Edward allowed his thoughts to move away from his family to the only other person he bothered to think about anymore. _Isabella Swan._

He thought about her frequently, had even dreamt of her. The last time he had seen her was in Seattle, when a judge told him he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for killing her mother.

The look of pure hatred she gave him as he was led away would haunt him for the rest of his days. This shy, timid girl he'd grown up with had told him with one look just what she thought of him.

Emmett told him on one of his early visits that Bella had went back to school in California, and Charlie had stayed, remaining in the house where Renee was murdered. He had told Edward that he drove by one day and saw several contractors working at the house. They could only assume that meant Charlie was remodeling, wiping away the horror that had occurred there.

Today, he wondered where Bella was. He knew the school year would have ended, that she most likely had graduated. Was she going to come back to Forks or stay in California? Would she go somewhere else entirely? He knew she had been majoring in journalism, which meant she could work anywhere. Alice had told him as such one evening, before everything had fallen apart. Edward was entering his junior year at UDub-Seattle when Bella was starting her freshman year at Berkeley. Their paths rarely crossed after that, usually in passing at the Cullen house, and then it was always a forced 'hello' for Alice's sake. Two years later, their paths crossed one more fateful time, and now Edward was lying in a twelve-by-eight cell, staring up at a stark white ceiling.

He allowed a memory from a better time to lull him to sleep. Bella had joined his family on Christmas Eve, when she was sixteen and he eighteen, and they were exchanging gifts. He had watched her that evening, her lovely skin glowing as she giggled with Alice. Tanya had been with him, and elbowed him roughly when she caught sight of Edward's eyes on Bella. He scowled and turned his attention to his girlfriend, who made sure he forgot about the younger girl.

One thing was clear to him now, though. He'd never forget about her again. To this day, he still remembered with clarity the sound of her screaming in agony the night Renee was killed. It was a sound he wished he could forget, but perhaps it was a fitting punishment for all the times he'd mistreated her.

_**May 17, 2006**_

_Edward was sitting in the back of a patrol car, his head bowed, his eyes closed. No matter how hard he tried to push it away, all he could see was the blood, and Renee taking her last breath._

_It was like something out of a movie. A movie where he was the star. He'd been literally poked and prodded as he sat on the cold, damp ground. They took samples of the dried blood and swabbed his mouth with a cotton swab. They took pictures of him as someone held a floodlight over his blood-covered hands. Once in a while, someone would ask him a question, but all he could do was shut it all out. The kicker was when the deputy asked Edward to take off his shirt. He did as told and watched as it was deposited into a clear, plastic bag. Evidence._

_Everything had happened in a blur, and Edward felt as if he were having an out-of-body experience as they shoved him in the back of the car._

_The driver's door opened and snapped Edward out of his stupor. The deputy, whose name Edward couldn't remember, got in and sat there quietly as he jotted down some things on a form._

"_Is …" Edward's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Where's Bella?"_

_Kevin looked back at Edward. "Oh, you're speaking now? Do you want to make a statement?"_

_Edward shook his head. A minute later, his question was answered by the high-pitched wailing coming from somewhere nearby._

_Edward squeezed his eyes closed as the cries grew louder. The sound lasted for a good five minutes before everything was silenced when Kevin closed the door._

"_That's the worst part of this job, ya know?" Kevin said. "The ones that get left behind. But I guess you wouldn't care about that, would you?"_

_Edward was coherent enough to know that the deputy was baiting him, so he tuned him out. Seconds passed before the door opened and Kevin got out, leaving Edward alone again. He watched the deputy approach a statuesque woman wearing a dark grey pantsuit. She glanced at the paper he handed her before looking straight at Edward, then back at the house. They spoke for several minutes before the woman lifted her chin and began walking toward the car. Before he could register it, his door was open and the woman was kneeling, putting herself at eye level with him._

"_Edward Cullen?"_

_He stared at her stupidly, thinking that if they were in any other situation, he'd be hitting on her. She had blonde hair, that much he could see now. With her bright, blue eyes and full, red lips, she was striking. She had a little mole right above her top lip, and it was then he noticed she was smiling._

"_Hm, so you really are mute."_

"_What … no, I'm not!" he stated quickly. There was no way in hell Edward Cullen would let this woman make a fool of him._

"_Ah, I didn't think so." She smiled again. "I'm Rosalie Hale."_

"_Yeah? Why should I care?" he replied, looking her straight in the eye._

_She lifted a finely sculpted brow as she appraised him. "Christ, you're just a kid. How old are you?"_

"_Fuck, I'm not a kid. I'll be twenty-three next month," he stated. "You can't be that much older than me, Miss Hale."_

_Rose smirked. He was trying to charm her, but she wouldn't have it. She was there to do her job, and at the moment, that entailed getting some answers. "That's Detective Hale, and you've got some explaining to do."_

"_Oh, fuck," Edward muttered. "Am I under arrest?"_

"_Not right now, unless you refuse to cooperate, in which case, yes. Now, do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"_

"_What's the easy way?" He wondered if she was just trying to be funny._

"_Well, I'm prepared to see you released to the custody of your father, but only if he agrees to bring you to the police station right away."_

"_That sounds good," Edward said. "Can I get the cuffs taken off now?"_

"_In a few," she said, looking at him. She let her eyes sweep across his face before she stood, said something about getting him a shirt, and closed the door. He watched as she approached his father, who nodded as they exchanged words._

_Charlie was less than agreeable, though, Edward noted. Rose laid a hand on the man's shoulder as they spoke, and it was clear that Charlie was livid. He finally calmed down long enough to nod once before walking away._

_The door opened and a deputy pulled Edward out of the car before moving behind him. Rose stood nearby, keeping a watchful eye on the scene. She didn't get the feeling from Edward that he'd bolt, but just in case, she had two more deputies flank him. She watched as Carlisle grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug, noting that Edward's eyes were blank and his arms hanging limply at his side. He was devoid of any sort of familial emotion, which wasn't uncommon at scenes like this. Carlisle removed his jacket and draped it over Edward's shoulders._

"_I'll expect to see you there in ten minutes," Rose said to Carlisle as they drew near._

"_We'll be there," Carlisle replied, laying a protective hand on his son's back._

"_Alright, boys," Rose said, walking toward her car. "I'm leaving this in your very capable hands. Will?"_

"_Rose?" Will met her at her car, holding the door open as she moved to get in._

"_Did you speak to the neighbor? The one who called?"_

"_Yup. She's pretty solid."_

_Rose started the car and looked up at him. "Is that all?"_

"_Yeah, do you want me to head to the station?"_

_She nodded. "Aro's on his way, but for now, it'd be nice to have you there in case he's late."_

"_I'll be there in ten, then." With that, he closed her door and watched as she drove away._

_Ahead of her, in his Mercedes, Carlisle's thoughts were running rampant. He had many questions to ask his son, but none of them could be voiced. Edward sat in the silence, stone-faced and staring straight ahead._

"_I called your mother," Carlisle finally said._

_Edward frowned. "You shouldn't have."_

"_Don't be absurd. Of course I should have. She's your mother. She'll be meeting us at the station."_

"_Dad, that's not necessary."_

"_I'm afraid it is, son."_

"_She'll just get upset, and I don't think she should be subjected to this."_

"_To what? What exactly is 'this'? Did you kill that poor woman? Bella's mother?"_

_Edward chanced a glance at his father. What he saw broke his heart. His father suddenly looked much older than his fifty-five years, a frown etched on his face where there was usually a smile._

"_It doesn't matter what I say," Edward began. "I was there with the body, the chief found me. I'm covered in Renee's blood. I was touching his daughter when he walked in."_

_Carlisle gasped. "Edward!"_

"_No, Dad, not like that," Edward answered. "Jesus Christ."_

_Carlisle started to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone._

"_This is Carlisle," he said, his voice teeming with worry. He let out a defeated sigh. "Jason, we're on our way to the station."_

_Edward sank further into his seat. Jason Jenks, the Cullen family attorney and his father's college roommate. It wasn't often Jason was called upon for business. In fact, Edward didn't know if he could ever remember a time when Jason had been needed._

"_No, I don't think so." He paused and looked at Edward. "Jason wants to know if you said anything to anyone. Did you answer any questions?"_

_Edward shook his head._

_Five minutes later, they were standing in the lobby of the Forks Police Station. Carlisle had seen that Edward get cleaned up before his mother arrived, so Edward was in the nearest restroom, scrubbing the remains of Renee off his hands. His stomach lurched as the blood mixed with water and washed away. He scrubbed until his hands turned pink, until they were sore. He looked at his face in the mirror. Gone was the youthful spark in his eyes. In its place was the look of a man who was seeing his world turned upside down._

"_Edward? Are you alright, son?" Carlisle asked, knocking on the door. "I have a shirt for you."_

_Edward dried his hands and opened the door, taking the shirt out of Carlisle's hand. He didn't even register that the emblem on the shirt proclaimed he was a "Forks General Blood Donor, 2006."_

_An officer stood on one side of Edward, his father on the other. They all turned, startled, when the door flung open._

"_Edward!" Esme's voice rang out as she hurried to him._

_He cringed, loosely returning her hug when she threw her arms around him._

"_Oh, Edward. Please tell me this isn't happening. What on earth is going on?"_

_Carlisle came to Esme's side and laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Esme."_

_She faced her husband and then began sobbing, burying her face against his shoulder. "Carlisle, our baby boy…"_

"_It's okay, love. Shh.." Carlisle continued speaking soothing words to his wife of thirty years. He held onto her as Rose entered the station, followed by Will, and lastly, Jason, who asked for a brief consultation with his client._

"_Alone," he said pointedly when Carlisle and Esme started to follow them._

"_Oh, but…" Esme started._

"_He's not a minor, Esme," Jason stated. "He's an adult, and unless he wants you there, we do this alone."_

_Two sets of hopeful eyes turned to him, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry…" he whispered before following Jason down the hall._

"_Five minutes," Rose stated from behind them. "Aro will be here any moment."_

_Once the door to the small interrogation room was closed, Jason took a seat and directed Edward to do the same. "Point blank," Jason said. "Did you kill that woman?"_

"_No," Edward stated emphatically._

_Jason regarded him for a moment, trying to gauge whether or not the man was telling the truth. "Your father said you didn't say a word at the scene. Is that true?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If you didn't do it, you have nothing to hide. Why didn't you say something?"_

_Edward leaned forward, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. "I don't know. It's like some fucked up dream. I just … and Bella, the look on her face. You didn't see her, or her mother. I did. It was … I don't know."_

"_They're going to hammer you, Edward. You need to be ready. Don't hesitate with your answers, give them the facts. They're going to make you feel small, inferior, and nervous. Don't let them get to you."_

_That was easier said than done, Edward discovered, when they were pulled into a larger interrogation room and suddenly faced Rose, Will, and another man Edward didn't recognize, but assumed was the Aro that Rose had mentioned._

"_Have a seat," the man said, leaning against a wall. "I'm Detective Aro Moretti. This is Detective Rosalie Hale, whom I believe you've met, and Detective William Sadler."_

_Edward took a seat and glanced around nervously. Rose was busy scribbling in a notepad and Will was reading over the notes he'd taken before. Only Aro bothered to look at him._

"_If you don't mind, we'll be recording this conversation," the man said. He nodded at Will, who pushed a button on the device in the middle of the table._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen," he said, his tone even. "Do you know why you're here?"_

_Edward cleared his throat and swallowed. His leg was already bouncing up and down uncontrollably. Jason was staring at him, silently begging him to stop fidgeting._

"_Because I killed…" 'Oh shit! No! That's not what I meant to say!' Edward thought, his mind reeling._

_Rose's head snapped up and she stared at him, slack-jawed. _

_Jason sighed heavily and shook his head, closing his binder. He knew this would happen when they sent Aro in._

"_No, I didn't mean that. I meant to say it's because you think I killed Renee Swan, but I didn't! I swear!" Edward's heart was hammering in his chest. He looked at Jason helplessly._

"_Hm, well, that's for us to determine, isn't it?" Aro said, pushing himself off the wall. He brought his bulky six-foot-five frame to the table and crossed his arms as he stared down at Edward. "You say you didn't kill Renee Swan?"_

"_No, sir, I didn't," Edward stated, looking up at him. "I found her."_

"_You found her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Was she already dead?"_

"_No. She was dying, though. I mean, she was still breathing, but barely."_

"_Why don't you start from the beginning?"_

_Edward took a deep breath. "I was out jogging, which I do every day, but for whatever reason, I decided to take a different route, which took me by the Swan house. As I was running by, I heard someone call my name. It was Renee. She called me over and asked me how I was, how my parents were doing. We talked for a few minutes before she mentioned she was having trouble with a leak in the kitchen. I told her I could take a look at it for her, so we went inside. I was there for a while. She was cooking dinner and we chatted about different things as she cooked."_

"_What time did you go into the Swan house?"_

"_Uh, I don't know. It was around four o'clock or so, I guess."_

"_And how long were you there?"_

_Edward quickly replayed the afternoon in his head. "I left around six."_

"_It took you two hours to fix a leaky faucet?"_

_Edward shifted in his seat, which didn't go unnoticed by Aro. "It's a simple yes or no question, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Yes," Edward finally answered. "No."_

"_Which is it?"_

"_I wasn't working on the leak the whole time. I had it fixed after about forty-five minutes."_

"_I see. So you fixed the leak and then what?"_

"_I was going to leave, but Renee wanted to chat, so I ended up sitting there with her for a while. We talked about college and Seattle. She offered me some tea. Shit…" Edward's eyes drifted closed. "She was alive. The last thing she said to me was 'tell your mother I said hello.'"_

"_So she was alive when you left," Aro said._

"_Yes. She told me she'd invite me to stay for dinner, but Bella was home from school, and she knew Bella wouldn't want to see me, so I left."_

_All four people in the room looked at him. "Why?" Rose asked. "What is there between you and Isabella Swan that made you want to be gone before she got there?"_

_Edward sighed. "Bella doesn't like me. I don't care all that much for her either. It's just one of those things."_

_Aro looked at Rose, then Will, before turning his attention back to Edward. "Is there a romantic history between you two?"_

_Edward couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Fuck no. Are you kidding? She's just a kid my sister insisted on being friends with. That's all. I only put up with her because of Alice."_

"_Alice is your sister?" Rose asked, tapping her pen on the table._

_Edward nodded._

"_So you admit that you have an intense dislike for Isabella Swan," Aro said._

"_Not an intense dislike," Edward replied. "Just no regard."_

_Edward heard Jason mutter something that sounded like 'oh great.' He shot a look at his attorney, who shook his head._

"_Look, I was a stupid kid," Edward said suddenly. "I've changed a lot since we were kids. I don't know Bella at all, and she doesn't know me. Who knows, maybe we could be friends today. All I know is that neither of us cared much for the other when we were younger. The feeling was mutual. She's home from school for the summer, and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin their family dinner."_

"_Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Rose asked, looking at Aro._

"_Okay, so we've established that Renee was alive when you left at six o'clock. Where did you go?"_

"_I headed home. I was almost there when I realized I'd left my iPod at the Swans, so I turned around."_

"_You mean you went back to the Swan house? For your iPod?"_

"_That's what I said," Edward said through clenched teeth. "I need my iPod. I can't function without it."_

_Rose chuckled, earning a look of distaste from Aro, which shut her up. Aro turned and moved to a box sitting on a table. He pulled a plastic bag out and turned around, holding it up. "Is this your iPod, Mr. Cullen?"_

_Edward's eyes widened. "Yeah."_

_Rose and Will exchanged a look. Aro placed the bag back in the box before turning back to the table. "What time did you return to the Swan house?"_

"_Uh, I don't know. I'd only been gone about fifteen minutes, I guess."_

"_You said you can't function without it, yet you left it behind. Not only that, but it took you fifteen minutes to realize you didn't have it?"_

_Edward stared at him. "Yeah, I guess. It wasn't at the forefront of my mind when I left."_

"_What did you see when you got back to the house?"_

"_The front door was open."_

"_All the way? Wide open?"_

"_No, just a crack. I called for Renee, but she didn't answer. I rang the bell a couple times and she didn't answer, so I went ahead and walked in."_

"_Where did you go first?"_

"_I went to the kitchen. I remembered laying my iPod on the counter, but it wasn't there. I called for Renee again, but she didn't answer. I found her in the living room, lying on the floor."_

"_She was breathing?"_

"_Yes. She was holding the phone in her hand. She kept trying to say my name. There was blood all over her shirt and on the floor. I couldn't help her, I didn't know how. She took another breath, a big gasp, and it was obvious she was gone. Then I panicked and ran out of the house. Bella was coming up the steps. I grabbed her, but she pushed me away and ran inside. When I went back in, she was lying next to her mother. I assume she passed out. The next thing I remember is sitting handcuffed out in the front yard." His words were spilling out quickly, like a game show contestant who had to beat a buzzer._

_Silence befell the room. Finally, Aro placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, looking down at Edward. "I'm going to ask you again, Mr. Cullen. Did you kill Renee Swan?"_

"_No!" Edward practically shouted._

"_Do you know who did?"_

"_No."_

"_Where did the scratches on your arm come from?"_

_Edward glanced down at his left arm, as did Jason._

"_I … I don't know. I guess … she scratched me?"_

_He heard Jason let out a resigned sigh._

"_She scratched you," Rose said. "How did that happen? How did you get her blood all over your hands and shirt?"_

_Edward glanced at Jason, who was just as curious to hear his client's answer._

"_I went to her. I mean, I got down on the floor next to her to at least try and help, but I didn't know how. I was afraid to touch her. There was so much blood. I got it on my hands when I touched the floor. And she grabbed my arm. She was clutching it. I guess that's when she scratched me. I don't know. I didn't feel anything."_

_No one spoke for a good minute before Aro cleared his throat._

"_You left the house for fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time to discard a murder weapon. Where did you leave it?"_

_Edward opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He felt like he was in a parallel universe. A week ago, he had celebrated his graduation from college. Now, he was suddenly the prime suspect in a murder._

"_Aro, that's enough," Jason intervened. "He told you that he didn't kill her. Maybe instead of trying to coerce him into a confession, you could be out hunting for the murder weapon, which I can assure you won't have any ties to my client."_

_Aro narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jason. "We'll see about that."_

"_Are you charging my client with anything tonight?" Jason asked._

_Rose and Will each cleared their throats as they closed their notebooks and looked up at their boss._

"_Not tonight," Aro answered gruffly. "Insufficient evidence to hold him at this time. However, Mr. Cullen, you make one move to leave Clallam County, we'll be all over you. You got that?"_

_Edward nodded, casting a wary glance at Jason._

"_You're free to go," Aro stated, though it wasn't lost on anyone in the room that his voice held a hint of resignation, like a hunter who had to let a doe live._

_Edward stood quickly and moved toward the door. Jason stepped out behind him and they walked down the hall, greeting Edward's parents in the lobby._

"_Well?" Esme asked, her voice hopeful._

"_They're releasing him," Jason said, rubbing a hand over his face._

"_Oh, thank God," Esme cried, collapsing against her son. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."_

_Carlisle looked at Jason and an unspoken word passed between them._

"_You two go on. I'd like to speak with Jason for a moment."_

_Esme nodded, the smile on her face unwavering as she grabbed Edward by the hand and led him out of the station._

_Carlisle waited for the door to close before he looked at Jason. "They still think he did it, don't they?"_

"_I'm afraid so. And Edward didn't help matters any. I know he was nervous, understandably so, but, Carlisle, Aro is a bulldog."_

"_Esme and I saw him come in. I knew right away Edward was in trouble. Aro has a reputation. I've heard stories about him," Carlisle replied. "I've had to fight to get him out of a patient's room many times."_

_Jason nodded. "He's ruthless, Carlisle. There's a reason he's the county's lead detective."_

"_What happens now?"_

"_I want Edward at my office tomorrow morning at nine. We're going to go step-by-step through his entire day. If he sneezed today, I want to document it. And I also want to find out more about Isabella Swan."_

"_Bella?" Carlisle's voice softened._

"_She could be key to Edward's case. If she got there right after her mother died, she may have noticed something important."_

"_But she passed out right after she got there. At least, that's what I was told."_

"_That's what Edward is saying, but if she can remember anything, it could help us."_

"_She thinks he killed her mother," Carlisle said sadly._

_Jason shrugged one shoulder. "It could go either way, I suppose. If they find the murder weapon, this conversation could be moot anyway."_

"_Could be?" Carlisle asked. "Do you think my son killed Renee?"_

_Jason looked at him, shaking his head slightly. "Carlisle, I don't know. That's my honest answer."_

_Carlisle sighed, remorse on his face. "I'll have him there at nine in the morning. Thank you, my friend. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening."_

"_Don't even think about it," Jason answered, smiling a little. "That's what friends are for. By the way, don't let your son out of your sight. They're going to be watching him like a hawk."_

_By the time Carlisle returned home, Esme and Edward were seated in the dining room, a cup of coffee in front of each. Edward lifted his head from his hands and looked at his dad._

"_I'm in trouble," he simply said. _


	4. Chapter 3: No Escaping Memories

**Author's note: As always, thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! You guys blow me away with your reviews! I love reading your theories about what's going to happen.**

**Sending big-time thanks to my beta/friend Dinx. It's because of her you're reading this story. Please show her some appreciation by reading her story, "Always Leads Back to You." It's very good! **

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter Three**

When Bella had left the house on her first afternoon back in Forks, and drove toward the police station, she had a gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She would be happy to see Charlie, of course, but she desperately wanted to avoid anyone who was at the house the night Renee was murdered. She didn't want any looks of pity, or uncomfortable hugs.

Luckily, there were only three people at the station: her father, who was on the phone in his office; the dispatcher, who merely waved at Bella as she walked by; and Deputy James Olsen, who only spared her a glance as she passed by his desk.

Bella had taken a seat outside Charlie's office, and while she waited, studied the posters lining the wall. Missing people and wanted convicts. She noticed with gratitude that she didn't know any of them.

"Bells!" Charlie's gruff voice called.

She smiled and went into his office, walking straight into his open arms. "Hi, Dad."

They spent several minutes chatting, periodically interrupted by his radio or a ringing phone, before she announced she needed a nap. He sent her home then, but only after making her promise to meet him at the Forks Diner for dinner. She had offered to make him dinner, but he insisted she shouldn't be cooking so soon after her long drive.

Being alone in the house that afternoon had been less traumatic than Bella expected. She didn't even look into the living room when she entered. She went straight up the stairs to her bed, cleared off the things Jacob had set there, and collapsed, not waking until it was nearly six o'clock.

She unpacked some of her things, moving several boxes to the hallway so she could put them in the attic. By the time she finished with that, it was nearing time to leave to meet Charlie.

Given the circumstances, it was about as normal a return to her hometown as she expected. She could still navigate the wet roads with ease, and she noted the new businesses downtown as she drove through. It wasn't until she got to the diner that the nervousness returned. The chances of running into someone she didn't want to see were infinitely increased here. Charlie had already been there when she arrived, which put her at ease.

Only their waitress, a woman Bella didn't know, made a fuss.

"You must be Bella," she said, smiling warmly. "Your dad has told me so much about you!"

Bella looked at him as her cheeks warmed.

"Forks sure is a far cry from California, though," the waitress, whose nametag read 'Judy', said as she placed two menus in front of them. "Are you here to stay?"

"Um … I don't know," Bella said softly, glancing at Charlie, who merely shrugged.

"I'll take my usual, Judy," he said. "Bells?"

"Uh, if you have a turkey burger, I'll take that," she answered, picking at the edge of the menu.

"You got it, sweetheart," Judy replied, winking at her. "One Charlie Swan Special and a turkey burger."

"Charlie Swan Special?" Bella asked. "Are you still eating that grotesque steak?"

"Hey, it's not grotesque, it's good eatin'," Charlie stated. "At least I didn't get a turkey burger. What is a turkey burger, anyway? There's no such thing. Burgers come from cows."

"Dad," Bella warned, rolling her eyes.

"California changed you, Bells," he said, picking through the vegetables on his plate. "Turkey burgers? What's next? Meditation?"

She half-smiled, but it was more of a grimace.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Bella laughed a little. "Dad, it's not meditation. At least, not fully. You know I've been taking yoga classes."

"I thought it was just a phase. It was, wasn't it?"

"No, Dad. First thing I'm going to do once I get settled in is find a class here."

Charlie snorted. "Yoga in Forks? Good luck, kid."

"Port Angeles, then." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know how I'm going to get back and forth, though. I have to drop off the rental in the morning."

"Oh, uh, about that," Charlie started, taking a quick sip of his water. "I have a surprise for you."

Bella quirked a brow. "A surprise, Dad? Why does that scare me?"

Charlie huffed. "I don't know why it would." When he gave her a boyish grin, she couldn't help but laugh. "I bought you a truck."

She blinked, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she managed to sputter a "what?"

"A truck. It's not new or anything, but you liked your last one so much, may she rest in peace, that I thought you might like another one. And this one will actually go faster than forty. Not that you should," he finished, giving her a stern look.

"I don't know what to say," she began, tears in her eyes. She stood quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He patted her arm, feeling awkward as several sets of eyes in the room moved to their corner. "It's okay, Bells. I just want to be sure you get off to a good start. You can't exactly get a job if you don't have wheels."

Bella moved back to her seat and looked at him, a smile on her face. "So, where is it?"

"It's still at the lot. It was being detailed and I had new tires put on it. We can pick it up tomorrow."

The rest of their meal passed comfortably as father and daughter got reacquainted. They talked about Berkeley and Jessica, covered the latest town gossip, and carefully tip-toed around the elephant in the room – her mother.

Later, after they got home, Bella settled on the sofa in the living room, her eyes focused on the TV as Charlie lounged in the recliner. He said nothing to her as they sat there, but he let his eyes touch on her once in awhile, just to make sure she was coherent.

She seemed interested in the ballgame, but that may have been wishful thinking on his part.

"Please stop," she finally said, tearing her eyes away from the TV. "You don't have to keep an eye on me, Dad. I'm not going to break down or anything."

"You just seem so … I don't know, different."

"I am different. I'm not a little girl anymore, for one thing."

"Yes, well, I can see that." He cleared his throat. "I just … it's okay, then? Being here?"

She glanced around the room, noticing the small things she had failed to see before. A photo of her and Renee at high school graduation. A badly-painted totem pole knick-knack she had created in seventh-grade art class. There were a lot of memories left in the room, but the biggest one had been completely wiped from existence.

"I'm fine, Dad," she finally replied. "It's an adjustment, that's all."

"Do you like what I did with the place?"

She nodded, smiling. "It fits."

He said nothing after that, returning his attention to the TV as he cracked open another beer.

A little before nine, her phone rang, startling them both. She smiled when she saw Jessica's name on the screen.

"Hi, Jess," she said, moving away from the room.

"Bella! God, it's so good to hear your voice. How are things? Are you back in dumpy ol' Forks yet?"

Bella laughed. "Hey, it might be dumpy, but it's my dump. Yes, I'm back. Are you in Boston?"

"Well, no. I mean, I was. But when I got there, my mom was waiting at the airport and she turned us right around and put us on a plane to New York."

"New York? What for?"

"My dad is apparently scouting some office space there, and Mom's convinced they're going to move from Boston, so she wanted to take me house-hunting with her."

"Wow. New York," Bella said. "That's cool, Jess."

"I know! I love Boston and all, but New York! Imagine what I can do with a journalism degree there. I wonder if the Times is hiring?"

Bella laughed. "Shoot for the stars, Jess."

"Hey, it could happen! So, tell me about your drive. Did you drive straight through? You didn't, did you?"

"No, of course not. I stopped overnight. I got in this morning."

"And how's the chief? Is he still hot?"

"Jess!" Bella laughed. "Oh my god, please don't say stuff like that."

"Sorry, sorry." Jess giggled. "Is he?"

"I'm hanging up now," Bella threatened, though the grin on her face belied her threat. She had to listen to Jessica gush for hours every time Charlie had visited. She knew her friend thought her dad was _hot_. That didn't mean she wanted to hear it.

"No, you won't! I'll stop, I promise. Seriously. Is everything going okay?"

"Everything's fine, Jess. We went to dinner and now we're home."

"Is it weird?"

Bella took a seat at the kitchen table. "Sort of. It feels like home, but it's different. Dad completely remodeled the living room."

"That helps, doesn't it?"

"It'll take some time," Bella admitted. "Oh! He bought me a truck."

"Really?"

"I told you that mine bit the dust a couple years ago? I can't exactly drive his patrol car around, ya know?"

Jessica laughed. "I guess not. That's cool, Bella. That means you can get out of there if you need a break."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Any job leads?"

"Not yet, but I haven't bothered to look. I'm going to start digging in tomorrow morning."

"Hey, you should come to New York. We could be roomies again! Maybe we could even get a job at the same place!"

Bella smiled. "Jess, your unwavering enthusiasm is endearing, but you know I need to be here for now. For my dad."

Jessica sighed. "I know, but someday?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

The two friends chatted a few minutes longer before Jessica yawned, effectively ending their conversation so she could turn in. It was just after midnight in New York, after all. Bella leaned against the table and smiled, thinking that hearing Jessica's voice was all she needed to feel at ease again.

"How's Jessica?" Charlie asked, coming into the kitchen.

Bella looked over at him, then down at that day's newspaper, folded neatly on the table. "She's good. In New York, actually."

"New York? I thought she was going to Boston?"

"So did she. I guess she's going to end up in New York."

Charlie shrugged. "Well, I'm turnin' in."

"It's early," Bella said, glancing at the clock.

"I know, but I need to be at the station early tomorrow. We're expecting a transfer from Seattle."

"Oh…" And just like that, images of Edward flooded Bella's mind and her stomach tightened.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, rising from her seat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Think I'll do some reading before bed."

"Okay," he answered, studying her a moment before he stepped forward. "I'm glad you're back, kid. Even it's only for a little while."

He surprised her by giving her a hug, placing a kiss atop her head, before he pulled away and disappeared.

Bella took a deep breath and folded her arms as she glanced around the room. Her eyes inadvertently landed on the photo of her and Renee on the fridge. Bella approached it and traced a finger along her mom's smiling face. She couldn't remember anything special about that particular day in Phoenix, just that Renee had practically begged Bella to go hiking at sunset, and Bella had relented, as always. Bella was about fifteen in the photo, which meant it wouldn't have been too long before she left permanently for Forks.

The guilt hit Bella full force. Guilt she had felt before, thinking about how she should have declined Renee's offer to send her to Forks. If she had, Renee wouldn't have followed her to Washington, and she'd still be alive.

That was the first night in a long while that Bella cried herself to sleep.

It was also the second night in a row she dreamed of Edward Cullen.

_**June 29, 2006**_

"_The state calls Isabella Marie Swan to the stand, Your Honor."_

_Bella had been holding her breath for the last hour, and she didn't release it now as she stood on shaky legs. Charlie gave her hand a squeeze, his show of silent, unwavering support. She cast a look of thanks to him before stepping into the aisle and making her way toward the witness stand. She could feel every eye on her in the suddenly too-small courtroom. When did the room get so warm? She regretted wearing the jacket-suit now, but was grateful to have chosen to wear flats. Somehow, tripping and falling on her face before pointing to the man who murdered her mother didn't seem like a good idea._

_She had no problem following the advice of the prosecutor as she warily approached the stand. "Don't look at Edward," he had told her. That was easy to accomplish. If she looked at him, she wasn't sure she'd be able to contain herself._

_She could feel his eyes on her, and unfortunately, as soon as she stepped into the witness box, her eyes landed right on him. His smirk was gone, replaced by a grim line. His green eyes were piercing straight through her._

"_Miss Swan, please raise your right hand, and place your left on the Bible."_

_She did as asked and cleared her throat._

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

"_I do," she said weakly, her timid voice cracking between words._

"_Be seated."_

_She sank into the wooden chair and stared ahead, not daring to look at Edward again, or at her dad, and especially not at the jury. She had to keep her focus or she'd never survive._

"_Will the witness please state her full name for the record?" the prosecutor began._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," she spoke, folding her hands in her lap._

"And how old are you, Miss Swan?"

"Twenty, sir."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a college student, sir."

"What are you studying?"

"Objection! That's irrelevant, Your Honor," the defense attorney said.

"It's important to note her background, Your Honor," the prosecutor stated firmly, looking at the judge.

"Overruled," the judge said gruffly. He was probably getting tired. After all, they'd been in this courtroom every day for ten hours a day over the last three days.

"Miss Swan, what are you studying? And where?" the prosecutor continued.

"Journalism, sir, at Berkeley."

The prosecutor laid a hand on the wooden plank in front of her and stared her in the eye. "Please state for the record your relationship to the victim, Renee Elizabeth Harrison Swan Cooper."

Bella's stomach twisted. Even after a year, it killed her to hear her mom's name. "She was my mom."

"Miss Swan, can you please tell me what you were doing on the evening of May seventeenth of this year? Say around six p.m.?"

"Objection! Leading the witness," came the reply over his shoulder.

The judge audibly sighed. "Overruled. Answer the question, Miss Swan."

Bella swallowed and cleared her throat. There was a glass of water on the table beside her, but she was afraid to move an inch.

"Miss Swan, please answer the question," the prosecutor said.

"I got off work that day at six," she began.

"Where were you working?"

"Newton's Sporting Goods."

"Is that in the town of Forks?"

"Yes, sir."

"How far is it from Newton's Sporting Goods to your home?"

"How far? Just a couple of miles."

"A short drive, then."

"Yes. I could go to or from in about five minutes. Except my truck is really old, and it moves slow, so it usually took about ten minutes."

There were some chuckles in the gallery. The prosecutor smiled kindly.

_"So, ten minutes then. And you left work at six p.m.?"_

"Yes."

"Did you go straight home?"

"No. I had to stop at the store."

"And this store you stopped at it, was it close to home?"

"Around the corner. A minute or so."

"Or two, in your truck," the prosecutor teased.

"Objection! Off-topic and unnecessary," came the cry from the defense.

"Sustained. Stay on topic, Counsel," the judge said.

The prosecutor dismissed it with a wave and looked back at Bella. "Did anything unusual occur while you were on your way, Miss Swan? Or was it a fairly typical trip?"

"It was typical. I went to the store, I was there for about ten minutes, and then I drove home."

"_What time did you pull into the driveway at your home?"_

"_Um, it was a little before six-thirty."  
_

"_Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you pulled up? Any broken windows or anything of that sort?"_

"_No."_

"_What happened then?"_

"_I got out of the truck and started to walk up to the house. I noticed the front door was open…"_

"_Open wide? Just a crack? Can you elaborate for us?"_

"_It was open part way. More than a crack."_

"_Did you find that suspicious?"_

"_Not really. Mom had a tendency to burn things while she was cooking, so I figured she just opened the door to air the place out."_

"_Please describe for the court what happened next."_

_Bella sucked in a breath. "I was just starting up the steps when the front door burst open. He-"_

_The prosecutor interrupted her. "Who is 'he,' Miss Swan?"_

"_Edward Cullen, sir," she said, lowering her head._

"_Go on."_

"_Edward came out of the house. He … he was running out of the house."_

"_Running?"_

"_Yes, sir. He grabbed me, and there was blood on his hands. It got all over my shirt when he grabbed me."_

"_Did he say anything?"_

"_He told me not to go inside."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What was his demeanor like, Miss Swan?"_

"_His demeanor?" she asked, confused._

"_Was he scared? Did he seem crazy? As if he'd just killed someone?"_

"_Objection!"_

"_Sustained."_

_The prosecutor sighed. "Miss Swan, what was Mr. Cullen's tone of voice? How did he speak to you?"_

"_He acted scared. He yelled at me not to go inside."_

"_What happened after that?"_

"_I don't know. When I saw my mom on the floor, I passed out. I don't know what happened after that."_

_"Miss Swan, may I direct your attention to the defense table?"_

'Oh no. No, no, no, please,' she thought. She wasn't expecting this. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Miss Swan?" the judge asked.

She shook her head slightly, her fingers trembling.

"Miss Swan, this is imperative. Please direct your attention to the defense table."

Not a sound was to be heard in the courtroom as Bella found the strength to look up. Her eyes darted around before she finally let them settle on the defense table. She looked at the attorney, who was scribbling something in his notebook. She couldn't bring herself to look at the man seated to his left.

"The man you saw that night, Edward Cullen, he's seated at the table, do you agree with that fact?"

Edward's shoulders visibly stiffened. 'Look at me, Bella,' he thought. 'Please look at me.'

_Her eyes swept across him quickly and then back to the prosecutor. "Yes," she mumbled._

"I'm sorry, can you repeat your answer?"

_"Yes," she said again, louder.  
_

_The prosecutor moved to a table that held packages of evidence. He picked up a clear plastic bag and approached Bella. "Miss Swan, do you recognize this?"_

_She swallowed as she looked at the t-shirt in the bag. She nodded. "He … Edward was wearing it that night."_

_The prosecutor nodded and returned the package to the table before turning back to face her._

_"Miss Swan, did your mother have any enemies that you're aware of? Anyone who might have wanted to harm her?"_

"No, none. My mom was an open book. Everyone liked her."

"Was she friendly with the Cullens?"

"Yes, but mostly because of me. They did school functions together, my mom and Esme, and there were a few times they met for lunch."

"And had Edward ever met your mother?"

Bella bit her lip. "They'd met, but that's all."

"They'd met. Once? Twice? Had they seen each other regularly?"

"No, not that I know of. She would have told me."

"So, let me make sure we're on the same page. You were friends with the Cullen family, your mom and Esme Cullen, the matriarch, associated on occasion, and your mother, Renee, had met Edward only once."

Bella nodded. "Yes, that I know of."

"So then, we're to believe that the defendant, Edward Cullen, who just happened to be passing by your home that evening, was welcomed into your home by your mother, who had only met him once."

There was a murmur in the gallery. Bella looked at the attorney.

"Objection!" the defense attorney shouted above the crowd.

"On what grounds?" the prosecutor said as he spun around. "I'm simply repeating the defendant's alibi, trying to piece two and two together."

"Sustained," the judge said.

The attorney looked at Bella, then at the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Bella let out a sigh as he walked away. She wasn't ready at all for the defense. They were bound to get nasty and pull out all the stops to get Edward acquitted.

_The defense attorney rose and cleared his throat. As he approached the stand, Bella watched his shoes as they scraped the old hardwood floor._

_"Miss Swan, how are you? Holding up okay?"_

She nodded a little.

"Good. Miss Swan, you've lived in Forks a long time. You've practically grown up here."

"Yes."

"Is it safe to say you know most everyone in town?"

"Most everyone."

The attorney leaned against the partition in front of her. "Miss Swan, did you have a good relationship with your mother?"

"Yes. We were close."

"You shared everything?"

"Well, not ... everything. But I told her a lot."

"Did she tell you a lot as well?"

"I don't know. I guess. She was pretty nonchalant about things."

"Was she seeing anyone?"

Bella's mouth fell open, her mind racing. "I … I don't know. I don't think so. She would have told me."

_"Objection!" the prosecutor said, standing. "That would be hearsay."_

"_Overruled," the judge answered._

_"I request a sidebar, Your Honor," the prosecutor said, already moving toward the bench._

"Where are you going with this, Counsel?" she overheard the judge ask flatly.

_A minute later, the three men broke apart and the defense attorney returned to the middle of the courtroom. He paused for what seemed like an eternity before he spun to look at her.  
_

_"It seems you didn't know your mother as well as you thought, Miss Swan. She may very well have been seeing someone. Do you agree?"_

_Bella closed her eyes, wavering in her seat. She gripped the arm of the chair to steady herself._

"_I … I don't know. Maybe, but I doubt it," she finally said. "She … she would have told me. I know it."_

_Bella wanted to throw up. She clutched at her stomach, a dry sob escaping her. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of her mom, and the chance that she might have been living some kind of double life. She knew without a doubt that her mom would have told her if she was seeing someone. That's just how Renee operated. She wanted to be Bella's friend as well as her mother._

"_I'm trying to understand, Miss Swan. To help the court understand. The fact remains that neither you, nor I, nor anyone else in this court could possibly know what your mother was-"_

_"But Edward was there! I saw him! Everyone saw him! Her blood was on his hands!" she practically yelled, cutting him off. Bella was too distraught, too livid to even see straight at this point._

"_Miss Swan," the judge warned. "You will refrain from making any outbursts."_

_She was tearing the tissue in her hand to pieces as tears streamed down her face._

"Take a deep breath, Miss Swan," the attorney said before walking away. He placed the envelope on the table and walked to his own, picking up a glass of water. He took a quick sip before moving toward her again.

"Miss Swan, would you please describe your relationship with the Cullen family?"

Bella composed herself enough to look toward the Cullen family, seated behind the defense table. Carlisle and Esme were motionless as her eyes swept across them before landing on Emmett. He stared back at her and she inwardly winced. Alice sat next to him and Bella saw her reach for Emmett's hand.

"I met the Cullens when I was nine," she began. "I lived in Phoenix with my mom until I was sixteen and we moved back here."

"Your parents were divorced when you were a child, correct?"

"Yes," she said. "But my mom remarried, and when she divorced, I moved back here and she moved to Seattle a few months later. We took turns visiting each other on the weekends."

_"How close were you with the Cullens?" He continued, turning toward the gallery and looking at the morose family. "Carlisle, Esme and their children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice."_

"Alice is my best friend," Bella said softly.

"Was," she heard Alice say.

The jury shifted their gaze from Bella to Alice upon her outburst.

"Objection," the prosecutor said.

"Sustained," the judge said. "The gallery will refrain from future outbursts and the jury will dismiss the last statement."

The defense attorney glanced at the Cullens before turning.

"And what of the other family members, Miss Swan?"

Bella sniffled, tears wetting her cheeks. "I always considered Carlisle and Esme to be my second set of parents. And they treated me like a daughter. Emmett was the big brother I didn't have. He called me Squirt."

Bella didn't look up as she heard the soft crying coming from their direction. The pain was unbearable.

"And Edward?"

Bella's shoulders stiffened.

She glanced up just in time to see the attorney look at Edward, whose jaw flexed as he stared in her direction.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella sighed. "I ... um, I never really hung out with ... him when we got older."

"And why was that?"

Bella continued picking apart the tissue in her small hands.

"Miss Swan, what might have caused you to keep your distance from Mr. Cullen? Could it be because you secretly harbored feelings for him? A teenage crush? Unrequited love? Perhaps he rebuffed your repeated attempts to-"

"Stop it!" Edward said loudly, slamming his hands on the table. "Just ... stop! Christ, can't you see she's upset? Haven't you done enough?"

The assistant defense attorney grabbed his shoulder and said something to him. The courtroom was buzzing now and the judge had to raise his gavel several times to restore order. Bella was staring at Edward, his head bowed as he listened to his attorney.

"Order!" the judge yelled with finality. "Counsel, I hope you've made it clear to your client that this court does not tolerate outbursts of any kind, especially from the defendant."

"Yes, Your Honor," the attorney said, rising.

The defense attorney blinked a few times, surprised at this client's sudden animosity toward him. He looked at the judge. "Your Honor, I motion to strike my last statement from the record."

"Very well," the judge replied, his voice teeming with exasperation. "Continue."

The attorney looked at Bella again. "Miss Swan, perhaps you'd like to tell us why you weren't particularly fond of Mr. Cullen."

Bella exhaled slowly. "He scared me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that so the court can hear it?"

"I said he scared me," she said, louder.

"He scared you? In what way?"

"He ... just did. I wasn't comfortable around him."

"But he never gave you reason to be scared, did he? He never threatened you, or made any gestures toward you?"

"N... no."

"He was always civil in your presence, was he not?"

Bella sighed. "He was always being a jerk."

"But he never physically harmed you."

"No."

"No further questions, Your Honor," the attorney said before quickly going back to his table.

Bella started to stand, but the judge stopped her. "Counsel, your witness if you wish."

The prosecutor sat for a moment longer before standing. Bella frowned.

"I just have a quick cross examination, Your Honor." He stopped in front of Bella and smiled politely. "Miss Swan, are you doing okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What kind of relationship did your parents have? Was it amicable?"

"As far as I could tell," she replied. "I never saw any animosity between them."

"Was your mother often unreachable?"

"No. I mean, she ran errands and stuff, but she was always around whenever I called."

"Do you think she had time to carry on an affair of some sort?"

"I couldn't say." Bella felt her eyes begin to water - again. "I'm sorry..."

"Let's go ahead and put this one to rest, shall we? Do you have any reason to believe that someone other than the defendant could have killed your mother?"

"I don't ... understand the question."

"Let me rephrase it. Are you one-hundred percent certain, without a doubt, that Mr. Cullen killed your mother?"

His question hung in the air. Bella could feel the weight of it rain down on her head and onto her shoulders as the courtroom fell silent. "I don't know."

"Miss Swan, it's okay. You're under oath. That means you swore to be honest, so you must be honest. Can you please answer the question?"

Bella bit her lip. "Yes, I … I am. He was there. He had her blood on his hands. And the knife…" Her voice trailed off and she cried softly into her hands.

_There was a sudden whoosh of air from the courtroom. Everyone had been holding his or her breath, waiting for her to answer. She didn't want to look at Edward, or Alice, or Emmett, or anyone else. She wanted to get away from there and never, ever look back.  
_

"_Is that the only reason you believe Mr. Cullen killed your mother? Is there any other reason?"_

"_That's the only reason," Bella said, desperately wanting to be out of the courtroom._

_The prosecutor regarded her for a moment. He felt bad for all the hell the poor girl had been put through, but they had pinned their entire case on her answer to the question._

"No further questions, Your Honor."

The judge looked at the defense table, which dejectedly waved off a final examination. There was nothing else he could possibly say to the girl to get any other answer out of her.

"We'll take a fifteen minute recess," the judge said. Everyone rose as he did and Bella moved away from the stand. She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the stares and the whispers before crashing through the heavy wooden doors and into the hall. She looked to her left, and then to her right, before her eyes settled on the exit sign. A minute later, she collapsed onto a cold cement step in a stairwell, her body heaving with sobs.

**Author's end note: Oh, dear. Poor Bella **** Be sure to check out my blog at bellawrites(dot)wordpress(dot)com for a couple of banners for this story, as well as teasers. I'll post a teaser to Ch. 4 soon! I also post teasers on Twitter. You can follow me there bellawrites.**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Ties

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed! I'm getting some fantastic reviews. You guys are awesome, and it means a lot to me.**

**Sending tons of thanks and love to my friend Dinx, who is the best beta in the world! Do yourselves (and me) a favor, dear readers, and check out her story "Always Leads Back to You." And be sure to leave her a review! Please? :)**

**Don't forget you can follow me on twitter (at) bellawrites. It's mostly rambling, but I do sometimes post teasers, etc. Also, check out my blog at bellawrites (dot) wordpress (dot) com for teasers, notes, extras and such.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

Chapter Four

Emmett rolled out some blueprints for his latest project and leaned over them, his eyes zeroing in on the master suite. His latest client, a heart surgeon from Boise who was building a vacation home in Puget Sound, had called him that morning, bright and early, to tell him the master suite was lacking 'something.'

"Something…" Emmett had said to him. "Can you describe to me what you're thinking of?"

"I don't know. Something!" the man said. "You're the expert. Figure it out."

The line went dead and Emmett sighed, threw his BlackBerry on the desk, and proceeded to take his frustration out on the punching bag in the basement. The punching bag had taken quite a beating lately.

Now, as he stared at the blueprint, he tried to pinpoint what would make a grumpy old heart surgeon happy. What more could the man want? He was building a beautiful waterfront home. The master suite had floor-to-ceiling windows with unobstructed views. There were natural hardwood floors and a sunken sitting area. It was a master suite to be jealous of.

Emmett traced his finger from the sitting area to the windows, then to the master bathroom.

"The fireplace…" he mumbled just as his phone rang.

"This is Emmett," he said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hi, Em! It's me!"

"Alice," he replied, smiling. "How goes it, sis?"

"Super! I'm coming to see you!"

"Uh, you are?" The pencil in Emmett's hand stopped tapping on the table. "When?"

"Next weekend, I suppose, after Mom and Dad get home from Toronto."

"I can't wait to see you, Al. It's been too fucking long."

"I know," she replied sadly. "It seems like forever. Has much changed?"

"Of course not," he answered dryly. "It hasn't been _that _long."

Alice ignored his usual sarcasm. She knew that Emmett felt as if they had drifted apart, and maybe they had, given the distance between them – and everything else that had happened – but she really wanted that to change. She hoped this trip would be the starting point.

"I have to go, sis. I'm right in the middle of some plans, and if I don't get them finalized today, this guy will have me by the balls."

Alice snickered. "Such a way with words, Em. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, kiddo."

There was a pause, and Alice sighed. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I just want you to know that."

Emmett sighed. "I love you too, Al."

When he disconnected, he groaned and leaned over the table once again. "Fuck you, Edward," he muttered angrily.

The moment Edward was arrested for killing Renee was the moment the Cullen family fell apart, and all Emmett could do was watch it unfold. He did his best to keep them together, but throughout the trial, as things got progressively worse, the cracks began to widen until everything was beyond repair.

He listened as Esme and Alice cried themselves to sleep at night. He watched as Carlisle threw himself into his work, to the point where he was hardly ever home. Everything had changed with one little word: Guilty.

It screamed at him from headlines. He heard people talking about it when he was shopping or dining out. He noticed the stares and whispers. It felt like he was living another life. Gone were the plans he had made with Edward for the two of them to travel and eventually settle down with their families in houses he designed. He remembered when Edward had made out an entire itinerary for the two of them to backpack across Europe. If plans had held, they would have been doing that soon. First Switzerland, then Austria, on to Germany and eventually France. All the places he could see and Edward now couldn't. He had lost his brother and best friend, and his family all at once.

He was determined not to leave the area, though. He liked Forks. He wasn't a city person by any means. Despite his parents' pleas for him to move to Seattle, he couldn't. He told them he'd lived there for four years while going to school, and that was long enough. Alice had even attempted to get him to move to Manhattan, but he couldn't do that, either. That was definitely more city than he could handle. Eventually, he left Forks and moved up the road to Port Angeles, much to his family's chagrin. None of them wanted to visit him there, and they especially wanted to avoid Forks. Even though it had been two years, the town had changed little, which meant everyone would remember the Cullens.

And there was always a chance of running into Charlie.

Emmett hadn't seen the chief since Edward's sentencing. The day after, Emmett packed his last box and moved away. He only went down to Forks for work, and that was rare. Not many people had a need for an architect in that area. He knew that the Swan home had been remodeled, and he knew that Bella had gone back to school.

Just the thought of her caused his stomach to tighten. She was a part of their family, too, and it hurt just as much to lose her. Before the trial, and even during a small part of it, he held out hope that things would work out and they would all go back to being a family again. He knew it was too much to ask for. Alice was falling apart at the seams, losing her brother and her best friend was too much to deal with. She had a particularly rough night, crying herself to the point of exhaustion, following Bella's testimony.

"How could she say those things?" Alice asked him. "She knows Edward! He's not a killer! She knows that!"

Emmett had tried to soothe her, but what could he say? Reminding her that Bella had found Edward at the murder scene didn't seem to be something he should bring up.

Truth be told, and he never voiced it to his family, he understood why Bella thought Edward had killed her mother. She probably would have thought the same thing of anyone who had been standing there, covered in blood. Including him. When their past came up during the trial, Emmett had cringed, and Alice had rolled her eyes. It was no secret among them that Edward had treated Bella poorly. He made no apologies of the fact, and gave no excuses. Alice had always ignored it, for the most part, and Emmett just chalked it up to Edward being Edward. He got away with a lot. Bella wasn't the only one Edward mistreated, but she happened to be the easiest target simply because she was there all the time.

Emmett had teased Edward about it occasionally, joking with him that he only treated her that way because he was secretly in love with her. Edward wasn't amused. Emmett thought Edward could certainly do a lot better than Tanya, but he'd never say so. For whatever reason, she had him wrapped around her finger. Thankfully, that relationship ended with high school.

There was a part of Emmett that wanted to believe Edward was innocent, that things happened just as he described them. He was one hundred percent certain that was the case, until the cops showed up and hauled him away on one charge of second-degree murder. They had found the murder weapon on the route that Edward jogs, and it was less than two miles from the crime scene.

Emmett received a phone call from his father at two a.m. and was told to be at their home as soon as possible. When he arrived, Esme and Alice were inconsolable, and the family attorney was telling them Edward would be better off to admit guilt and avoid a trial.

Everything after that was a blur, and nothing was ever the same.

_**June 30, 2006**_

_"The defense calls Edward Cullen to the stand."_

There was a collective gasp from the gallery. Most people had suspected he wouldn't testify, but as he stood and moved toward the stand, the air of confidence surrounding him was impenetrable.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," Edward stated.

"Be seated."

Edward took a seat and cleared his throat, watching his attorney move around the open space. Edward sought out the comforting gaze of his parents, who smiled weakly at him from their permanent places in the gallery.

"Please state your full name for the court."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"How old are you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I just turned twenty-three."

"_And what do you do for a living, Mr. Cullen?"_

_Edward cleared his throat. "I graduated with honors from U-Dub Seattle last month, sir, with a degree in urban studies and a minor in political science. I haven't found a job yet."_

"_I see. What kind of work can someone with that degree do, Mr. Cullen?"_

"_Um, I'm hoping to work for the state, developing new communities for the underprivileged."_

_The attorney paused, folded his hands, and turned to face the gallery._

"Mr. Cullen, where were you on May seventeenth?"

Edward took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "I did some things around the house that my mother asked me to do for her in the morning. I went to Port Angeles to pick up some books, and then I came back to Forks. I'm a runner, I run nearly every day, so I went for my run around three-thirty."

"When do you usually run?"

"Usually around dusk, but I had plans for the evening, so I went a little earlier that day."

"Do you take the same route?"

"Mostly."

"Always by the Swan residence?"

"No, not usually."

_The attorney moved toward an easel that held a large map of the Forks area. He repositioned it so that the jury could see it, as well as Edward._

"_Mr. Cullen, this red line indicates your usual route, am I correct?"_

_Edward studied the map, and then nodded. "Yes."_

"_And the blue line indicates the route you've previously stated that you took on May seventeenth. Is that correct?"_

_Again, Edward nodded. "Yes."_

_The attorney pointed to the Swan home on the map. "This is the Swan home, where the crime occurred. You can see it's clearly located along the route that Mr. Cullen states he took that afternoon. And here," he continued, pointing to another arrow on the map, "is the Cullen home. It would be within reason that Mr. Cullen could take this route and not be going out of his way."_

_A couple of the jurors studied the map closely, noting also that there was a rather large notation with an arrow labeled "murder weapon," located along the route Edward had taken after leaving the Swan home. These two jurors frowned as the attorney moved the map from view without mentioning that fact. He was, of course, the defense attorney._

"Why the shift in your route that day, Mr. Cullen?"

"My family's home is almost four miles exactly from town. I like to run on the residential streets and through town rather than on the highways. There may be a few times I don't go through that area of town. I usually just let my feet go where they will."

There were some chuckles in the gallery, probably from other runners who knew what he was talking about.

"And on this particular evening, you happened by the Swan residence."

"Yes."

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. It's a quiet neighborhood. I always have my iPod on, so I tend to zone out anyway, but I suppose I would have noticed something peculiar."

"Mr. Cullen, it's been established that you were in the Swan residence the evening of the murder. Do you dispute that?"

"No."

"Why were you there?"

Edward took a quick pause to compose his thoughts. "I was approaching the Swan home when Renee came into view…"

_**May 17, 2006**_

_Renee waved at Edward, a smile on her face, as she closed the door to her rented Acura. He waved back, and she motioned for him to stop, calling his name. He slowed, removing the earbuds from his ears._

"_Hello," he said, curious as to why the woman had stopped him. It wasn't as if they were buddies, and it was no secret that her daughter didn't like him._

"_Hi, Edward," she said. "How are you?"_

"_I'm good. You?"_

"_Fantastic," she replied, grinning. "And your parents?"_

"_They're doing well. Keeping busy."_

"_I would imagine so, with summer coming up. I ran into your mother yesterday in Port Angeles. She was picking up some paint samples…"_

'_This is bizarre,' Edward thought as Renee rambled on._

"…_and the faucet is leaking in the kitchen, but I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to fixing things," Renee completed her prattle._

_Edward looked at her, and then toward the house as her words dawned on him. "I could take a look at it, if you want."_

"_Oh, you don't have to do that," Renee said. "I'm sure Charlie can fix it when he gets home."_

"_It's no trouble," Edward replied, offering her a smile. "I had my share of leaky faucets in Seattle. Old building, you know."_

"_That's so nice of you, Edward. Okay, come on in."_

_He followed her into the house, where she led him to the kitchen._

"_Excuse my mess. I'm fixing lasagna for dinner. I have to spoil Bella while she's here for the summer. I'm sure she doesn't eat very well at school."_

_Edward laid his iPod on the counter and watched as Renee opened up the doors beneath the sink. "What kind of tools do you have?" he asked, kneeling._

"_Oh, I don't know. Charlie should have some in the basement. Let me go check."_

_While she was gone, Edward inspected the piping, which was dripping heavily into a bucket. As he turned the water off beneath the sink, Renee returned carrying two toolboxes._

"_Sorry. I have no idea what you need," she said, laughing. He took them from her and sorted through the tools before lying down, pushing his body up under the piping._

_He listened as Renee puttered around, chatting about this and that as she prepared dinner. At one point, she made a phone call and left the room, returning minutes later. _

"_How's it coming?" she asked, peering down into the cupboard._

_Edward took a minute to answer before he moved out and sat up, looking at her. "Done, but you should have Chief Swan wrap it up with some tape."_

_He tossed a wrench in the toolbox before standing._

"_Wow, that was quick. Thank you so much, Edward."_

"_You're welcome," he answered, smiling politely. He washed his hands and dried them before moving to pick up his iPod. "I should be going."_

"_Oh, hang around for a few. I'd love to chat some more. I want to hear all about college! What are you going to do with yourself? Can I get you some tea?"_

_**June 30, 2006**_

_When the prosecutor took the floor several minutes later, he neared the stand and Edward stared at him. "Mr. Cullen, the court has heard Miss Isabella Swan's side of the story. We'd love to hear yours, now. Can you tell us why the two of you don't get along? Why Renee Swan would insist you not be at the house when her daughter returned?"_

_Edward looked right at Bella, who flushed and lowered her head. His eyes moved to Charlie, who merely glared at him._

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know," the prosecutor stated. He clasped his hands together and looked at the jury. "You're telling me you don't know why you don't like someone?"_

"_I … it's not that I didn't like her. I just didn't care either way. She was a friend of my sister's."_

"_Objection," the defense attorney stated, his voice tired. "This isn't relevant in the least, Your Honor."_

"_Sustained," the judge replied, tapping his fingers on the bench in front of him._

"_Mr. Cullen, your iPod, the one that you left at the scene, was found underneath the victim's body. The victim is heard stating your name in the call to nine-one-one. The murder weapon was found on the route you've stated you took that evening. The victim's blood was found on you, and the victim's daughter and another witness placed you at the scene. This doesn't look good for you. Why don't you do us all a favor and just admit your guilt? It's not too late."_

"_Objection!" the defense attorney yelled, rising to his feet._

_The judge sighed as the courtroom burst into loud chatter. "Order!" he stated, striking the gavel on the bench. "Order!" Edward was too stunned at the sudden chaos to say anything, instead locking eyes with his father, who merely shook his head in regret._

_The gallery quieted down and the prosecutor smirked._

"_Sustained," the judge finally said._

"_Nothing further, Your Honor." The prosecutor walked back to his table and sat down, a triumphant gleam in his eye._

_The next day, both sides rested and two days later, after exhaustive closing arguments and six hours of deliberations by the jury, the verdict came in._

"_We, the jury, find the defendant, Edward Cullen, guilty."_

**Chapter End Notes:**

This last flashback is pretty much the end of the larger flashbacks. There may be some pop up here and there as the story begins to progress.

In the next chapter, Bella gets a job, and runs into a couple of people from the past.


	6. Chapter 5: I Didn't Sign Up for This

**Author's note: Hello, lovelies! You guys continue to amaze me with your great reviews and theories. Some of you have some real doozies! ;-) **

**As always, visit my blog for teasers, extras, etc. You can find the link for that, and for my Twitter, on my profile page. My Twitter account is locked, but I'll accept any request, as long as you aren't a spammer from India, claiming I won a MacBook Pro. Don't tease me like that! :-P**

**Big, super-huge thanks to my friend Dinx, who takes her job as beta very seriously. She catches a ton of stuff I can't believe I miss. But I love her, anyway! And I love her story, "Always Leads Back to You." I think you will, too, so be sure you check it out! It's here on FFn and on Twilighted.**

Chapter Five

On her second day back in Forks, Charlie took Bella to pick up her "new" truck, a bright blue 2006 Tacoma. She immediately fell in love with it, and wasted no time in driving off. She was ecstatic that it had a working radio, and a CD player. Even better, she could actually drive the speed limit in it, and Charlie could rest a little easier with his daughter in a safe vehicle.

Her second stop that day was the library. She wanted to examine the job board, but had a feeling there wouldn't be anything listed for a green journalist. Even though she had interned at the San Francisco Chronicle, it wasn't the best time to be entering the journalism field, especially in newspapers. The thought of working full-time in retail or food service wasn't that appealing after spending four years – and a lot of money – at college. Plus, she'd had her fill of retail after working for three years in the school bookstore.

If anyone recognized Bella as she moved around town that day, they didn't let on. She managed to fly under the radar, and was even surprised to see a job listed at the Clallam County Examiner. She typed the number into her phone and hit the send button as she walked out of the library.

"This is Peter," the gruff voice answered.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan. I'm calling about the reporter job?" Bella asked, climbing into her truck.

"Yeah, it's still open. When can you come in?"

"Oh…" Bella blanched. She hadn't expected _that_. Then again, there probably weren't many people in the area with journalism experience.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Peter asked, growing impatient.

"Yes, sorry. Name the time and I'm there," she answered, smiling a little.

"How 'bout four o'clock this afternoon? Is that good? I'm kind of in a rush to fill the position. Wait, I'm sorry. What did you say your name is?"

_Shit._

"Isabella Swan," she said, cringing a little. "I just graduated from Berkeley with a journalism degree and-"

"Miss Swan, be here at four." And with that, the phone disconnected.

Bella stared down at the device in her hand. _What the hell?_

It seemed Bella had underestimated the value of a degree from Berkeley. Most of the reporters at the tiny newspaper were community college graduates, freelancers, high school interns, and reporters who, for whatever reason, couldn't leave the area. Peter was ecstatic that "Miss Berkeley," as he referred to her in a conversation with another editor that day, was coming in.

In fact, he was prepared to offer her the job right then and there. Though, she might turn it down once she discovered the beat.

"Crime?" Bella repeated, looking at the middle-aged man from across his desk. "How much-"

"A lot more than you think," he replied, smirking. "It's usually petty stuff. You know, juvie vandals, candy-bar thieves, that sort of thing."

Bella was aware that the Examiner was a small newspaper, just a weekly. Writing up even the most silly and mundane of crime articles would be better than nothing. At least she'd be doing something.

"If you're not interested, I'm sure you could try Seattle," Peter said, goading her. "But I'm under the impression you want to stay in this area. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh, I do," Bella said, biting her lip. "I'm just … it's not really what I had in mind."

"Take it or leave it, kid. Job's yours if you want it." He tapped his pen on the table and studied her. He couldn't believe that Isabella Swan had returned to Forks. Everyone figured that she would keep her distance, far away from the town that could claim the murder of her mother as its most prominent crime ever.

Bella sighed. "I'll take it. Thank you, Peter."

The two shook hands and he led her to the human resources department. She spent a half hour filling out paperwork before heading home.

Charlie was happy to hear that Bella had gotten the job. He knew how much she wanted to use her degree. Being a reporter was something she had known she wanted to do since high school. He thought it fit her perfectly, with her curious nature. He was surprised she had accepted it, though, given the beat, but Bella was never one to turn down a challenge. And he was glad that she'd be hanging around Forks for a little while.

The following Monday was Bella's first day at the paper. She was a bundle of nerves as she walked into the building, bypassing security with a flash of her badge. The security guard only nodded in greeting and went back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

"Ah, she has arrived," Mike Newton stated when she entered the newsroom. "Bella Swan, ladies and gents."

Bella's face turned red and she glared at him. "Shut up, Mike." He wasn't the last person she wanted to see, but he was close.

"What? Just want to make sure you get a proper welcome, that's all." He grinned at her. "I can't stay. Just stopped by to turn in my article."

"Oh, right. You're just freelancing?" Bella tried not to sound glad of this - or condescending - but she wanted to confirm what she'd heard from Mike's mom at the diner during a brief stop for coffee.

"Yeah. I thought my mom might have told you I'm managing the store now."

"She did," Bella said, shifting her feet as she looked around the newsroom. "But she said you were writing for the paper, so ..."

"Just freelancing. High school sports."

Bella nodded. "Good. That's good. Sports are good." _Thank God_, she thought. She wasn't sure she could handle working full-time with Mike again. She noted during her brief glance at him that he hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like an out-of-place jock, and God, was he really still wearing his letter jacket?

He chuckled. "Still the same ol' Bella. Well, listen, I gotta go. See you 'round, huh?"

"Sure, see ya." She turned to watch him walk away before Peter called her name.

"Your desk," he said, waving to a cubicle. "Sorry about the mess. Our last reporter left in a hurry, as I mentioned before. So, why don't you just take the morning to get settled in and what not. Go through things here, see if there's anything you want to keep. If you need some crates or something, another filing cabinet, I'll see that you get it. There's a box that has some things in it you'll need. A recorder, some notebooks, the usual. And here's your cell phone."

"Thanks, Peter," she said, setting her purse on a haphazard pile of papers as she took the phone from him.

"Don't mention it. You need anything, just ask." He offered her a smile before turning and heading into his corner office.

An hour later, Bella was sitting at her desk, looking through the files when someone entered her peripheral vision, saying her name as they did so.

The woman didn't call her "Bella," she called her by her full name, which made Bella's head snap up.

Two icy blue eyes met her wide brown ones and the woman smiled down at her.

"We've never met, but I know who you are," the woman stated. "I'm Jane. I graduated two years ahead of you."

"You went to Forks?" Bella asked. And if this woman graduated ahead of her, how could she possibly know her? Unless ... oh no.

"I did. Class of oh-two." Jane looked down at Bella, waiting for the connection to click inside Bella's brain.

Bella diverted her gaze and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Class of 2002. That meant she went to school with Edward. Were they friends? Maybe they even dated, in between all the Tanya nonsense.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm the features editor, not that there's much in the way of features around here. You've got the supreme job, reporting on all the _crime_and whatnot. It's our bread-and-butter. Sells the papers."

Bella was certain that Jane purposely enunciated the word 'crime' when she spoke it.

"Oh, well, I..." Bella's eyes went to her monitor when the e-mail notification started bouncing in the corner.

Jane interrupted her. "So, a bunch of us are getting drinks after work. Would you like to join us? Meet some of your co-workers?"

_Would I?_ Bella thought. _No, I don't think so._She wasn't sure she liked Jane. She seemed to be calculating, and Bella wouldn't be surprised if this woman just wanted to get her drunk and make her do something stupid. Bella didn't need help with that.

"Um, thanks for the invite, but I can't. Maybe next time."

Jane half-smiled and uncrossed her arms. "Sure, next time." With that, she turned and walked away, stopping briefly to speak to someone.

"Swan!" Peter bellowed from his office.

She rose and swiftly made her way over, causing a tall pile of papers to fall over as she moved past. She groaned, but kept walking.

He hung up the phone and rubbed his face with both hands before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, look. I just got word they found a body over off La Push Road."

Bella's eyes widened slightly. A body? Oh no. That meant...

Peter studied her for a moment before sighing again. "Hell, forget it. Never mind. I'll get Kevin out there. I think he's down at Forks High, anyway."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a squeak. She wanted to go, it was her job. She hadn't gone to Berkeley for four years just to cower in a corner whenever a story came her way. Though, she certainly hadn't planned on being a crime reporter, especially in her hometown.

"I'll go," she finally managed to say. "What do you have?"

Peter looked up at her, surprise on his face. He smiled and shoved a piece of paper across his clean desk. "There ya go, kid. I trust you know how to get there."

"Yeah, I know those roads like the back of my hand," she said, offering him a cautious smile. "Okay, well ..."

"If there's anything I need to know, call me from the scene," he said, effectively dismissing her.

She nodded once and left, kneeling at her desk long enough to neatly right the stack of papers she'd knocked over. She snatched up her purse and a reporter's notebook, as well as the digital recorder, before heading down the hall.

"Leaving so soon?" Jane called from the break room as Bella walked by. "Lasted half a day. I'm impressed."

Bella ignored her and pushed her way through the doors and into the lobby, hoping her nerves would settle before she got to La Push.

Ten minutes later, Bella was headed west on Highway 110. She picked up the piece of paper and tried to decipher Peter's scratch. She kept her eyes open for the unmarked dirt road that was supposedly a mile past the river. Turns out, she didn't have to bother looking too hard. Police had cordoned off a section of the road and had it shut down to one lane. Bella pulled her truck off the road and shut off the engine.

"Okay, Bella. You can do this. No big deal." She took a deep breath and picked up the notebook and recorder before getting out of the truck.

As she approached the scene, she kept her eyes focused on a group of cops. She really didn't want to come face to face with a corpse. Again.

"Um, hello? Hi..." she said nervously when she stepped up behind them.

One of them turned around and a smile broke out on his face. "Hello there."

Bella smiled at him. "I'm, uh ... Bella. With the Examiner?"

He looked her up and down. "You're a reporter."

She nodded. "Today's my first day."

"Ah. So, I guess we should get used to seeing you around these parts then, huh? What happened to Logan?"

"Er, he left the paper. I'm his replacement."

"Dickens! Over here," someone yelled.

The deputy spun around and then looked back at her. "There should be a briefing shortly. Feel free to hang out, but don't touch anything." He offered her another smile before trotting away.

She made some notes about the area in her book and tapped her pen against her chin as she surveyed the scene.

"Bella?"

Bella turned slowly. _Really, why did I think I could go unnoticed if I came back?_she thought as she turned to see who had recognized her.

Who she saw caught her by surprise. "Rosalie?"

Rose looked at her, crossing her arms across her chest. "So, it's true. I was beginning to think your return was fabricated. You know how the gossips are."

Boy, did she ever.

"Nope, I'm back. Um, how are you?"

Rose quirked a brow at the shorter woman, who took a step back. It was true that Rose was intimidating, especially to other women, and Bella was no exception.

"I'm just great," Rose said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What are you doing here? Do you make it a habit of showing up at crime scenes?"

Bella looked at her, a hint of red coloring her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I apologize. That was uncalled for," Rose said. "But really, why are you here?"

"I'm the new crime reporter for the Examiner."

"Let me get this straight. You went to Berkeley which, if knowledge serves, is one of the top schools in the country, and you came back to Forks to use your degree?"

"Er, yeah." Bella swallowed hard. "I, um ... well, it's kind of a long story." One I'm still trying to understand myself, Bella wanted to add.

"I'm sure. I guess I'll have to get used to seeing you around, then. I must say, I'm surprised you chose the crime beat, given your history." _Hmm, this is most curious,_ Rose thought.

Bella lifted her chin. "Can I just ask you some questions? Or is there another detective I can speak with?"

"I'm the lead on this case. Fire away."

Bella flipped the page in her notebook. "A body was found?"

"Yes, in the brush over there."

Bella's eyes automatically followed Rose's wave in that area, and when they landed on the white sheet, Bella's stomach twisted. She closed her eyes briefly and shook the image away. Rose caught this and slightly shook her head. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to subject this poor girl to the crime beat was an idiot.

"How long has it been there?"

"Well, given the state of the body and its decomposition, we're thinking it's been there at least a week."

"Who found it?"

Rose looked at her. "Some inmates were doing road detail. They stumbled across it."

An image of Edward entered Bella's mind, but she moved ahead. "Are they still here?"

"No. We got what we needed and sent them on their way."

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"A man. Though we have to base that on, um, certain body parts. The head is missing."

Bella's eyes snapped up to Rose's and she gasped. "He was decapitated? I guess that rules out being hit by a car..."

"Hey! You!" Rose suddenly shouted, pushing by Bella. "Where do you think you're going?"

She exchanged words with the man, who was on a bicycle. He lifted his hands and said something more to her before backing away from the scene. He was obviously just a curious onlooker.

"Stay right there," Rose said to him as she turned and came back to Bella. "Yes, Bella. The man lost his head. The medical examiner will have to determine just how and when."

"Any idea on the age?"

"I can't even conjure up a number. I can guess late twenties, given his attire."

"Do you think he's a local?"

"Hard to say. He's barefoot, there's mud caked on the bottom of his feet which leads me to believe he was probably forced to walk to this location. He was most likely killed in the spot where he lies, not dumped."

"Aside from his ... head being gone, are there any other signs of trauma? Can you tell if he was killed before the-"

"Do you want to know if I think he was killed by decapitation?"

That's Rose, a straight-shooter.

"Yes. Was he?"

"Like I said, the coroner will make the call. All I can tell you is that there was no ID on the body, so we have no leads whatsoever. If we're lucky, we might be able to uncover something on him in our fingerprint database. We obviously can't use dental records."

"Oh, that's horrible," Bella said softly, glancing in that direction again.

"All's not lost though. Off the record, he has a tattoo on his lower back that I think we can use. We'll release photos to the media once we go through all of our missing persons reports."

"Are there many missing persons?"

"It's not just here we have to check. We have some old missing persons cases, nothing that will match this guy. We'll expand it to outlying areas, including Seattle, which has several open recent cases." She looked over Bella's shoulder. "Excuse me."

Bella stood there a moment, her eyes staring straight ahead. Her office cell phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out. "Bella Swan."

"It's Peter. Anything good for me?"

Bella turned and her eyes landed on Rose speaking with a man slightly taller than her, his blond hair falling around his face in curls. He looked in Bella's direction, his blue eyes locking on her with intensity. Bella momentarily forgot that she was on the phone.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Oh, sorry, Peter." She filled him in on what she had so far, which really wasn't much, considering. She said goodbye just as Rose was approaching, the man at her side.

"Bella Swan, I'd like for you to meet Jasper Hale, my brother."

Bella looked at him and offered him a smile, but she was met with a cold stare.

Rose nudged him and he glanced at her, then looked to Bella again. "Bella." His voice was deep, but it didn't take a genius to note the underlying tension there.

"Jasper was just passing through, on his way from the reservation. He's a teacher there."

"Oh, that's great," Bella said genuinely. "What do you teach?"

"I have to go," he said suddenly. "Rose, I'll be in touch. Watch yourself." He gave her a pointed look when he said this and didn't look again at Bella before turning and walking away.

Bella felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "Charming," Bella mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Alarming," Bella said quickly. "It's alarming, how much you two look alike."

"We're twins, but we couldn't be more different," Rose said, examining her fingernails.

Bella studied her for a moment. She'd always thought Rose was beautiful, but it appeared she was only improving with age.

"I guess I'll be going," Bella said. "Got what I needed. Thanks."

"Uh huh. You take care now, Bella," Rose said. She turned to watch Bella walk away. "Oh, Bella? One more thing."

Bella took a deep breath before turning to face her. "Yes?"

"My brother. Jasper? He's ... involved with Alice Cullen. So you'll have to forgive him for being callous. He's not usually like that."

Bella blinked, well aware that the mention of Alice's name could reduce her to tears.

"And while we're on the topic, I'm seeing Emmett. Well, not seeing. We practically live together. But anyway, just so we're on the up and up. If that's going to be an issue for you..."

"No," Bella said, willing her voice not to crack. "Not at all."

"Good. I was hoping we could keep it professional."

Bella said nothing else, just turned and walked to her truck. When she was in the quiet confines, she let out a brief sob, tears rolling down her cheeks.

By the time she got back to the office, she'd written her article in her head, a distraction from thinking about how many lives had been ruined three years ago. The newsroom was quiet, most of the staff out in the field or at lunch. She sat her notebook in front of her and pulled up her e-mail.

Her eyes immediately landed on the first one with a subject line of "Seeing you..." Bella didn't recognize the sender's e-mail address. She let the pointer hover over it for a minute before she finally double-clicked.

_Hi, Bella. It's Mike Newton..._

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course. Because this was typical Mike, unable to go more than three hours without speaking to her. She remembered how he was in high school, always close by, hovering, trying to get her attention. And when she was working at his store, he was never far away, always around. Why should she have expected three years to change anything? At least, as far as Mike was concerned.

_I was just wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner tonight. Or some coffee. I know asking you by e-mail is lame, but I don't have your number and I can't get away from the store to stop back by the paper..._

Bella quickly clicked on the reply button before she even finished reading.

_Mike, thanks for the offer, but I can't. Sorry._

Bella

Bella quickly wrote up her article and sent it off to be edited before picking up a few files on her desk. It was the usual - old police reports, some clippings from the Times about major cases that had Clallam County connections. She opened a drawer in the filing cabinet and stuck them inside, moving to the next pile.

The name **SWAN, R. 2006** caught her eye. Bella's breath caught in her throat. _Really?_ she thought. _This can't be happening._

She looked at the next file. **CULLEN, E. 2006 **was written on the tab. She knew for a fact that Garrett Logan hadn't been the reporter on the trial. It had been some older guy by the name of Alec. She'd always remember his name because he kept knocking on the door at the Swan residence and at the Clearwaters even after Charlie had warned him away.

Bella bit her lip as she looked down at the two files. It didn't matter to her what was inside of them. She'd lived it. But a part of her was curious. In the end, she tucked them between some other files and dumped them into the drawer before pushing it closed.

The rest of her afternoon was spent getting some minor training on the computer system. She got a brief tour of the building and was grateful to discover that she didn't know anyone else there. Jane and Mike would be enough to deal with.

She was out the door a little before six, making a stop at the grocery store before heading home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in front of house, and she was able to get dinner started without delay. She knew he'd want to hear all about her first day on the job. As she poured pasta sauce into a pan, her mind went back to the scene on La Push Road; to Rose and Jasper. She could understand their loyalty to Emmett and Alice, but it still stung. After all, Alice had been her best friend, and Emmett was the brother she never had. She wondered if either of them would tell Emmett and Alice about their run-in, and if the news would make it to Edward. She had no idea if he even knew that she was back.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts by the front door closing. "Bells?"

"In here," she answered, stirring the sauce.

"Mmm, that smells good. What is it?"

"Spaghetti." Bella smiled as Charlie hung up his hat and gun belt before heading straight to the fridge for a beer.

"How'd your day go, kiddo?"

Bella turned the burner off. "It was interesting."

Charlie looked at her from his seat at the table. "You heard about the body up at La Push," he stated rather than asked.

"I did."

He eyed her, noting how tense she seemed to be. "Bells, are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Just tired." She sat a plate of plain spaghetti in front of him before pouring the sauce over it, just as he liked it.

"Well, at any rate, I spoke to Billy Black. He said someone saw you at the scene. Is that something you'll have to do a lot?"

She looked at him. "C'mon, Dad. You know how it works. I'm the crime reporter."

"Bells, if you don't want to do that, you should tell them. I'm sure there are other things you can write about."

"That was the only opening, Dad. You know this." She sat down across from him. "And it's not as if I'll be doing it forever."

"They didn't give you a timeline?"

"No." Bella shook some Parmesan cheese over her pasta. "I'm kind of at the mercy of the times here. And this is good experience. Every great reporter starts out at the bottom of the ladder."

Charlie seemed to be thinking about this and thankfully let it drop. He hardly said another word until Bella rose from the table and went to pick up his plate.

"Bells, I think there's something you should know."

Bella pretended not to overly care that he was probably about to say something she wouldn't like. She nonchalantly cleaned their plates and put them away before beginning to package up the leftovers for his lunch.

"It's about the Cullens."

Bella froze. Okay, she wasn't expecting that.

"The oldest boy, Emmett? He's apparently dating Rosalie Hale. I overheard Nancy when she was on the phone, and you know I'm not much for eavesdropping on gossip, but when she said his name, it caught my attention."

Bella closed up the container and shoved it into the fridge. "I already knew that, Dad."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I saw Rose at the scene today. She's the lead detective on the case."

"Is that right? Huh."

"Her brother Jasper is dating Alice."

Charlie looked at her. "And she told you all of this? Just out of the blue?"

"She said she thought I should know. We agreed it wouldn't be a problem. We'll keep it professional."

Charlie stared out the window, the beer bottle hanging limply from his fingers. "Well, that's good. But if she gives you a hard time..."

"She won't," Bella quickly replied.

Charlie nodded once and stood, heading for the fridge. He grabbed another beer and made his way to the living room. Bella leaned against the counter and listened. Sure enough, two seconds later, the sounds of ESPN filled the air. She was chewing on the inside of her lip again. She'd hoped to beat that habit, but somehow, it was no surprise she was doing it again.

She finished tidying up the kitchen before popping into the living room to say goodnight. He merely lifted a hand in reply before she trudged up the stairs, wondering if the next day would be as interesting as that day had been.

**Chapter End note: Okay, if you made it this far, THANK YOU. The next chapter is going to be INSANE. I promise you. Just ask Dinx. I thought she was going to kill me for leaving her hanging. It will be posted next Monday, as usual.**

**I'll post a teaser on my blog soon, along with some recs to what I'm reading. There are so, so, so many good fics out there!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Revelation

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews mean a lot, and as always, blow me away. Some of your theories are close to being spot on, too! But that's all I'm going to say…**

**Thanks to Dinx for being a fantastic beta, and for being patient as I bombard her with thoughts and such.**

**Chapter Six**

Edward sat next to Felix Ramirez on the piano bench in the rec room. They had been going over the first several notes of _Fur Elise_ for the last half hour. Edward was patient with the man, who kept slapping himself in the forehead every time he made a mistake.

"No, no, here," Edward said, positioning Felix's fingers. "It's okay. Just take it one key at a time."

"I can't!" Felix cried, getting frustrated. "I'm gonna quit. I just can't-"

Edward sighed. "Look, do you know how many times I screwed up when I was learning to play? It happens. Practice makes perfect." Even Edward had to roll his eyes at that one.

Felix shook his head. "That's just something they say to make losers feel better."

Edward snorted. "Well, either way, it's true. Try again."

They sat there for another fifteen minutes before Felix finally had enough. "I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Felix stood, stretching his lanky limbs. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem, man." Edward watched the man walk away before sliding into the center of the bench. He positioned his fingers on the keys and began playing a perfect rendition of Liszt's _Love Dream_. It had always been one of his favorite pieces to play, and a piece he had played three times this week, always drawing a crowd of inmates when he did so. The piano was a new addition to the rec room, a gift from the last warden's estate. Edward wasn't the only inmate who could play, but he was the only one who could play well, and therefore, was sought out for entertaining – and giving lessons.

He hadn't touched a piano in over two years, but it all came flooding back to him the minute his fingers touched the keys. The nights he stayed up late playing when he was younger, trying to perfect his talent, had all paid off now. The Edward Cullen the inmates and guards had come to know was falling away right before their eyes. In his place, a new Edward Cullen was emerging. He closed his eyes and got lost as his fingers moved flawlessly across the keys. Not a day went by since the piano had arrived that Edward couldn't be found on the bench. If someone else came in and wanted to play, he'd offer them the seat, but they would decline, intent to listen instead. The symphonies filled the room and filtered out through the open windows and into the yard.

The warden, a man by the name of Demetri Conidaris, wasn't the least bit surprised by Edward's talent. He had seen the man's file, and knew everything there was to know about him. One thing he couldn't put his finger on, though, was why Edward was there. He was well aware of Edward's conviction. Everyone in the Olympic Peninsula knew about the Cullen murder trial. You would have to have been living under a rock not to know about it. Demetri had only been the warden a few short weeks when Edward was brought in. It only took a week for it to be made clear that Edward was a shell of the man Demetri suspected he once was. He kept to himself for the most part, but when he was approached about tutoring some of the other inmates, he didn't hesitate to agree, and had even begun to volunteer for it. His work ethic was remarkable.

Demetri was puzzled by the lack of visitors for Edward. The only one he was aware of that visited on a regular basis was his brother. Occasionally, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen would come by, but it had been awhile since their names were on the visitor's log. There was also a sister, but Demetri hadn't seen her name in months. The warden wasn't supposed to get too involved in the personal lives of his prisoners, but he truly wanted to sit down with Edward and ask him about his family. Sometimes, a prisoner's family was the only thing that kept him going.

However, it seemed as if it might be music that would keep Edward going.

Demetri would have to make a phone call to the late warden's estate to thank them for their generous donation. _If only they could hear the music being created on their beloved Steinway_, he mused, listening from outside the rec room door.

"Edward Cullen, report to visitation."

Demetri frowned when the music abruptly stopped. The door opened and Edward stepped out, nearly barreling into him.

"Oh, excuse me, Warden," the young man said with a nod.

"Edward," Demetri replied, offering him a smile. He watched as Edward hurried down the hall and disappeared.

Edward had forgotten it was Tuesday, which meant that Emmett would be visiting. Ever since the piano had been brought in, the days were blurring together, but for that he was grateful. It made getting out of bed easier in the morning. Instead of sitting outside smoking, or reading, or being tucked away in the library, he was sitting in front of a beautiful, black Steinway, letting the music carry him away.

Emmett stood, grinning when Edward approached. The two embraced and Emmett handed Edward a bag.

"What's this?" Edward said, quickly tearing it open.

"It's just a book I thought you'd like," Emmett said, watching as his brother pulled the thick paperback out. "Of course, they had to inspect it, you know, to make sure I wasn't smuggling in some contraband or some shit."

Edward let out a laugh as he inspected the book by an author he'd never heard of. "Thanks, man."

"So how's it goin'? I heard something interesting when I was signing in."

"Oh yeah?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think they hired Liberace to entertain you guys."

Edward snorted. "Dude, really? Liberace?"

"Whatever. It was good to hear you play again, man. I miss that." Emmett frowned as he remembered back to all those times when Esme had begged Edward to play for them. Emmett had thought it was lame then, but he'd give anything to go back there now.

"It was a gift. The piano, I mean. They just brought it in last week. It feels good, Em. I was worried I wouldn't remember, but I remember everything."

"Mom would be happy for that," Emmett replied.

"Have you talked to her?" Edward asked.

"This morning. She and Dad just got back from Toronto a couple days ago. Alice is coming to visit."

Edward's eyes snapped back to Emmett from where he had been watching a couple across the room. "Alice is coming?"

"Yeah. Later this week, I think."

"You'll make sure she visits?"

Emmett sighed. "I'll try."

"Trying isn't good enough," Edward seethed. "I want to fucking see her. She's my baby sister, and I miss her."

"I know, man. Believe me, I know. But she's … you know, she's still trying to get over everything, and-"

"Bullshit," Edward muttered, cutting him off. He lowered his head and gripped his hair in his hands. "Please, Em. Just bring her to me?"

"I'll try," Emmett repeated. "I will." He clasped his hands together on the table and studied Edward. "Your birthday's coming up."

"Don't remind me," Edward answered, thumbing through the paperback. "I didn't exactly envision turning twenty-five in a place like this. I thought I'd be in Seattle, or Chicago, or fucking New York. This…" His voice trailed off and he let his eyes roam the room.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emmett didn't know what else to say. What could he say?

"Not half as sorry as I am," Edward said. "Anyway, enough about that shit. How are things with you? How's the Puget house coming?"

Emmett told Edward about the good surgeon's reversal of plans, and how he had to completely redo the master suite.

"So, I broke through the fireplace. He can use it in the bathroom."

Edward chuckled. "Nice. All sorts of images come to mind with that. Thanks."

"And it's remote-controlled. He loves the idea."

Their chat moved from houses to sports, and then on to movies. Edward lamented about having to wait a year to see the latest feature films, and then watch them on an old nineteen-inch screen. Emmett tried to assure him he wasn't missing much.

"I guess I shouldn't complain," Edward said with a shrug. "At least we get them."

During a break in their usual attempt at lighthearted banter, Emmett finally decided to drop the bomb on Edward.

"Bella's back in Forks," he said casually, watching Edward's face once he finished his statement. He wasn't sure what he expected, but Edward's cool reaction caught him by surprise.

Edward simply looked away and folded his arms on the table. "Well, what am I supposed to say to that?"

"I just thought-"

"You thought nothing," Edward cut him off, looking him in the eye. "I hope you haven't told Alice."

Emmett grimaced a little. "No, and I don't plan to."

"How'd you find out?" Edward asked. "Did you see her?"

"Um, not exactly," Emmett replied. _This is a whole other can of worms I ain't openin' today_, Emmett thought. "Angela saw her at the diner." _There, that's not a lie. No need to tell him Rose told me first. I really don't want to tell him about us…  
_

Edward couldn't help the upturn of his mouth. "Angela was at the diner?"

"No, but that's funny. She was driving by during a blueprint run. Saw the chief and Bella getting out of his cruiser."

"Ah, the chief. Good ol' Charlie." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what else to say."

"Anyway, Mom and Dad about shit a brick when I told them this morning. And Mom being Mom, she actually thought about going to Forks to see her. Can you believe that shit?"

Edward cringed. "What exactly would she say to her? 'Thanks for sending Edward to jail'?"

"Edward…" Emmett sighed.

Emmett jumped when Edward pounded his fist on the table. "This is so fucked up, man. It's a fucking domino effect. How many lives has this ruined? Huh?"

"It happens, bro," Emmett responded, thinking back to Rose's words. _No murderer ever thinks about the fact that there's more than one victim...  
_

"It's like some crappy Lifetime movie or something," Edward said absentmindedly, his eyes looking off into the distance, toward the windows, freedom.

Emmett raised a brow. "You watch a lot of those?"

"In here," Edward mumbled. "There aren't a lot of channels, but you can bet Lifetime is one of them."

Emmett couldn't help the guffaw that escaped his lips. He was glad when Edward responded with a laugh of his own.

"Cullen, time's up in five," the guard shouted.

They hated this part, the goodbye. For two brothers who were as close as they were growing up, they had now been relegated to spending just one hour a week together, under supervision, between other visiting couples and families, behind a fence with barbed-wire snaking along the top or inside a cramped room that smelled of disinfectant and stale cigarette smoke.

Neither wanted to initiate the goodbye, and they would spend their last five minutes in silence. The guard approached and both men stood. Emmett finally moved forward and gave his brother a hug. "Hang in there, bro," Emmett said in his ear. "We all love you."

Edward nodded once as the guard led Emmett away. When the steel door slammed shut behind them, Edward sat down again and looked out the window and up at the sky, which was unusually blue today, not a cloud in sight.

_So, Bella's back in Forks,_ he thought. _I can't believe she came back._

That same afternoon, Bella was home early from the paper. It had been an easy day, despite having to make a phone call to Rose, who only told her she had no new information on the body found the previous day.

Thankfully, there was no Mike that day, and Jane was busy on deadline. Bella was able to organize her desk, and now, next to the vase of fresh wildflowers, there sat a framed photo of her and her parents at her high school graduation.

After a quick snack, Bella decided to conquer the attic. Charlie had moved the boxes she'd placed in the hallway up there on his own despite her telling him she'd do it herself.

She needed to sort through them, and the other stuff there, to make it easier for when she finally decided to move. It wasn't in the immediate future, but she figured that since she was twenty-two, the moment would come sooner rather than later. For now, she was content living in her childhood home, despite its history, and she enjoyed spending time with Charlie. She knew he liked having her around, as well.

She pulled the attic steps down and climbed up, flipping the light on as soon as she entered the dark room. The lone window in the room allowed little light in. She stood among numerous boxes and crates, trying to decide where to start first. There was no telling what was in some of the boxes she didn't recognize. A handful of them weren't labeled. She knelt and opened one up, finding several smaller boxes. She picked one up and shook it. Empty. All of the boxes were empty.

"Empty boxes inside a box. Nice," Bella said, laughing a little. "This might be easier than I thought."

But a half hour later, she'd found it wasn't as easy as she had hoped. There were boxes containing her baby clothes and toys, photo albums, and other childhood knick-knacks, things she hadn't seen in years. As she looked through everything, she set aside those items she wanted to take downstairs with her. Mostly mementos from last-minute vacations with Renee, and a tenth-grade painting of a First Beach sunset.

She created three piles for everything. "Keep, discard, donate," she chanted as she sifted through another box.

"Where the hell did we get all this crap," Bella said as she moved around the dusty room.

Finally satisfied she had exhausted one corner of the attic, she decided to give it a rest for now and start preparing the meatloaf she'd promised her dad that morning.

She stood and dusted off her knees. As she took two steps, her foot caught the edge of a box and she had no time to process catching herself as she crashed into a bookcase.

"Ow! Fuck," she cursed as she went down on one knee. What happened next caught her off guard as she grabbed onto the bookcase for support.

A shoebox spilled from the dark recesses of the top shelf and landed next to her with a thud.

It didn't contain shoes, or knick-knacks, or photos.

It contained letters, and they were from Edward.

**Chapter End Notes: If you want to listen to Liszt's **_**Love Dream**_**, you can find it on YouTube.**

**Check out my blog at bellawrites(dot)wordpress(dot)com for teasers and such. Also, follow me on Twitter (at)bellawrites for teasers, etc.**

**There's a thread for ATL over at Twilighted in the AU-Human category. Direct link is on my profile.**

**See you next Monday!**


	8. Chapter 7: Your Words, Like a Bomb

**A/N: Okay, here you go. The much anticipated Ch. 7. (I know you're not reading this and have skipped ahead to the story, so I'll just say what I need to at the end!)**

Chapter Seven

Bella quickly reached for the pile of letters, all addressed to her.

"What the ... oh my god," she whispered as her eyes went to the upper left corner.

_Edward A. Cullen #18996  
CBCI  
Clallam Bay, WA_

She fell back, tucking her legs beneath her as she continued to stare at his neat handwriting.

"December thirteenth," she said aloud as she looked at the postmark. "Last year! What…"

Her heart hammered in her chest as she flipped the envelope over. She already knew it had been opened. The flap had moved with her fingers as she handled the envelope. Besides, her dad was the chief of course he would open them.

With shaky fingers, she pulled the folded letter into view.

_Do I really want to do this?_ she thought, staring down at it. She looked back at the pile and picked up another envelope. January ninth. October first. It went on as she quickly sorted through them, his penmanship always the same. The address always the same.

_Miss Isabella Swan  
920 Old Pine Rd.  
Forks, WA_

There were no breaks in the arrival. One or two a month since July, 2006. It was as if he had started writing her the very same day he was sent away.

And every single letter had been opened.

She blinked away tears as she went back to the paper in her hand.

_Dear Isabella,_

_It's Christmas. My first one ever away from my family and your first without your mother..._

Bella felt the breath leave her. She quickly folded the letter back up and hastily shoved it in the envelope. With one swift move, the letters were back in their hiding place and Bella was climbing down the ladder.

When her feet hit the wooden floor with a thud, it shook something inside her and her body began to shudder with sobs as she collapsed against the ladder.

* * *

Edward's leg was bouncing up and down nervously as he waited his turn to pick up mail. When his block was finally called, he leapt to his feet and practically shoved his way through everyone else to get there first.

"Hey, man, watch it," someone said.

Edward was more hopeful than he'd ever been. Of course, he never really expected her to write back. He'd been sending her letters for almost two years without any acknowledgment. But now that he knew she was back in town, he hoped she'd send him something back, even a "leave me alone" or "fuck off" would be better than the silence.

But there was no letter from Forks, he found as he looked through his meager pile of mail. He'd received an early birthday card from his uncle in Chicago and this month's issue of Travel, which had been a gift subscription from his parents. He sighed as he walked back to his cell. None of these things interested him. Now he'd be forced to wait another week to see if she would respond.

Edward wondered if Bella even received his letters. It was entirely possible, likely even, that the letters never made it past Charlie. Unless Bella had her mail forwarded to California, but most college students typically didn't bother with that. And the chances were good that Charlie destroyed the letters, never telling Bella of them.

He wasn't even sure why he bothered in the first place. He would never tell his family that he was writing her. He had written the first one as a cathartic measure, with no intention of mailing it. But for whatever reason, he ended up sticking a stamp on it and sending it out. Curiosity? Maybe he wanted her to reply to his lame attempt to reach out to her.

But that first letter led to another and then another, and before he knew it, he was writing her once a week. It was always the same greeting, "Dear Isabella," and always the same closing, "Respectfully, Edward." He'd toyed with the closing for a while. Obviously, "Love, Edward" was too personal, as was "Yours." He didn't want to sound too casual or too formal. After all, he'd known Bella since they were kids. So, he finally settled on "Respectfully."

So many scenarios played out in his head. What would she say to him if she wrote back?

Would the emotion behind his written words come through? Would she even care? He figured no, but it's not as if he had anything else to do. At least, at first. When he began tutoring other inmates, it allowed him some distraction from formulating his next letter. But at night, when his cellmate was asleep, Edward clipped his book light to his writing tablet and let the words flow.

Writing Bella became his escape, his own version of keeping a diary. He told her things in those letters that he'd never told a soul.

So the thought that Charlie might have been reading them should have embarrassed him, but it didn't. It wasn't as if he'd ever see Charlie again.

Or Bella.

When Emmett told him that Bella was back in town, Edward had pretended not to care, but he did. She knew all of his secrets now, and somehow, knowing she was close held a little comfort for him.

Later in the day, after he left the library, where he had been tutoring an older inmate in math, Edward found himself walking to the main office. He cleared his throat when the clerk hadn't noticed him after a minute.

She spun around, her eyes growing wide. "Hey, hi, Edward," she said, smiling.

He smirked when her cheeks began to turn pink. He noticed the guard, seated at a desk in the corner, roll his eyes. The male guards were no longer surprised when a female reacted to Edward with sweet smiles and blushes. They found it amusing.

"Hi, Lauren," he said casually. "Can you help me with something?"

She clutched some files against her chest. "I'll sure try," she said, taking a step closer.

He drummed his fingers on the countertop. "So, uh, I was wondering how hard it would be to add someone else to my visitor's list."

"Oh, that's nothing," she said cheerfully. "Unless your list is full. How many..."

"Four," he said, cutting her off. No need to remind him that his family was all he had left now. And of those four, only one was a regular visitor anyway.

"That'll work, then, since you're allowed five. Fill this out." She laid a sheet of paper and a pencil on the counter in front of him.

He moved to a chair and picked up a magazine from a nearby table to write on.

**Name:**_  
_  
Edward sighed as he pressed the pencil on the paper, unable to make his hand move. His leg was bouncing up and down again. "Name," he mumbled as he wrote _Isabella Swan_.

He filled the sheet out the best he could, leaving the phone number blank. He never knew her number before, and asking Alice for it was out of the question. He stood suddenly, catching Lauren by surprise as she stared at him. She blushed again and quickly ducked her head, looking at the computer in front of her.

"Do I have to fill out the entire thing?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as he handed it over to her.

"As much as you can. I know you probably don't know some of their information, and that's okay. We can get him to finish it. Or her," she added with curiosity as she glanced at the paper. "Isabella Swan. That name rings a bell."

Edward gritted his teeth together. Of course it sounds familiar. Everyone in the Olympic peninsula was aware of the Swan murder. At least, anyone who paid attention to the news - or knew the background of the prisoners under their watch. Not that a prison clerk would know every little detail, but she could certainly find out.

"Do you have what you need?" Edward asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Um, yes, I believe so. You'll have to let Isabella know that first-time visitors are subject to a background check, and ..."

"Fuck," he mumbled, causing Lauren to quirk a brow. "Just forget it." He reached for the paper but she smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Edward. There isn't much in a person's background that would keep them from being allowed in here, stop short of being wanted of course. And I'm sure your friend isn't a wanted woman now, is she?"

Edward had to laugh at that. "No, she most definitely isn't," he managed to say. But now his mind was filled with her face and how she used to bite her lip when she was nervous, and how she sometimes stumbled when walking. Isabella Swan wouldn't hurt a fly, he thought.

"I'll file it away. When she checks in, we'll finish her file off."

He ran his hand along the countertop and picked at a nick on the edge.

"Was there something else?" she asked, though she definitely didn't mind him hanging around.

"Uh, no. No, sorry," he replied, backing away. "Thanks for your help."

As he walked toward his cell, he contemplated what had possessed him to add her to his visitor's list. If she wasn't answering his letters, what made him think she'd want to see him? It was a shot in the dark, but one he felt compelled to take.

* * *

When Charlie arrived home that evening, the usual smell of a cooking dinner was noticeably absent to him the minute he stepped in the door. He knew Bella was home because her truck was in the driveway. Besides, she was always good about calling if she were going somewhere. The house was quiet, just the usual hum of something in the walls.

He paused at the foot of the staircase. "Bells?"

He heard sniffling and his hand automatically went to the gun at his hip as he moved toward the living room.

He heard her before he saw her.

"How ... how could you?" she managed to choke out.

She was sitting between the couch and the coffee table, Edward's letters scattered around her.

His eyes raked over the piles before settling on his daughter, her head bowed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Bells, I..."

"You had no right," she pushed out evenly. "No right to read them or keep them from me."

"Of course I did," he stated, stepping closer. "I'm your father, and he killed your mother, Bella. If that doesn't give me the right..."

"It doesn't!" she cried, finally looking up at him. "He's ..." She struggled to find the right words to make her dad wrong and what she was feeling, what was choking her, right.

"He has no right to be writing you, Bells. He gave up every right he has the minute he..."

"Stop," she said, effectively cutting him off. "Just stop with the police bullshit."

Charlie blinked. Bella never cursed in front of him, at least, not so blatantly. So, when she did it now, he knew it was just the tip of the iceberg.

She held one of the letters in her hand, her eyes scanning the page. She was only halfway through the stack in front of her, and she had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. Once the initial shock had worn off, she gathered herself and went back to the attic, bringing down the letters. She didn't know if she would be able to read them all, but something compelled her to move forward.

"Look, Bells, I know it was wrong for me to open your mail, but it's my duty, as your father and as a cop, to check the content of those letters."

"Why didn't you just destroy them?" she asked, the question burning her mind. "Or at the very least, call the prison and tell them not to be sent."

"I don't know," Charlie answered, taking a seat on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I guess I thought I might give them to you years from now, when things weren't so fresh."

"Did you really read them all?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I skimmed most of them. But some of the things I did see ... I didn't care for you to read. He's trying to convince you he didn't kill your mother, and that was the last thing you needed to be dealing with."

Bella wiped a tear off her cheek and quietly folded the letter in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

She shook her head. "Just ... don't. Okay? I need some time to digest all of this." She began gathering the letters and then stood. "I'll start dinner in a few."

"Don't worry about that. I'll heat up the leftovers." He watched her cross in front of him. She paused, as if she were going to say something else, before walking on.

"Should I fix you something?" he asked.

"Not hungry," she mumbled before heading up the stairs.

Bella entered her room and quietly shut the door, the letters still clutched in her hand as she sat on the bed. She wasn't sure why she went so easy on Charlie. She had every intention of blasting him for invading her privacy the way he had, but a voice in her head warned her against it. He was all she had now, after the loss of Renee and everyone else she loved. She didn't want to push him away. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

She was trying to understand his point of view. In a way, she did. Any cop probably would have done the same thing, but what she didn't understand was why he had kept them. He could have destroyed them and she never would have known. Edward's words never would have reached her and she wouldn't have them swirling around in her head now, pushing everything else out. She wanted to argue with Charlie that Edward was still human, with human emotions, and just because he was imprisoned for murder didn't mean his private thoughts had to be invaded, even if he was sharing them with her. She was sure Edward never meant for anyone else to read his letters. He may have thought there was a chance she wouldn't read them, and that was why he'd been so forthcoming.

She couldn't help but feel like she was reading his journal when she read the letters. They were so eloquent and deep, like the musings of a classic poet seeking inspiration. She sighed and fell across her bed, letting the letters scatter at her side.

_I have so much time to think in here, it's insane. A man should not be subjected to such infinite time, to allow his mind to wander on its own free will..._

_Did you know (no, of course you didn't) that when I was 10, I begged my parents to let me skip a whole year of school so I could travel to Africa? I'd read a story in National Geographic about this class of middle schoolers that spent a summer there doing work alongside the villagers. It was crazy, Isabella! They were so damn excited to be there, and I thought it was so cool that they were in this foreign land..._

_Do you think there's another you and another me somewhere? Maybe in another universe? I would hope that the other me wouldn't be such a royal fuck-up..._

_Isabella, you don't deserve the pain you're undoubtedly going through. I can only imagine, and just imagining it puts my stomach in knots..._

Bella reached for another letter and ran her fingers across his name in the corner of the envelope. He was perplexing. Everything about him, and she knew she shouldn't feel any sympathy for him, but the fact remained that he'd been a part of her life since she was nine years old. How did someone just let that go without much soul-searching? He was her only remaining connection to the Cullens, to Alice, and he was reaching out to her. When they vacated her life, he remained, and always would. She let her mind wander back to her childhood, thinking about picnics and holidays. How he was ruthless in his teasing and name-calling, but had been a child.

The envelope she held in her hand now, of course, had already been opened, so all she had to do was slide the folded paper out. She stared at the paper, flipping it over and back. There were no words on the paper, but at the top, as if he'd started to write, was simply scrawled "Isabella..."

She felt her heart sink. Charlie was right. Edward had no right to be writing to her. Every letter was like a punch in the stomach, dead weight she couldn't shed. She got out of bed and went to her desk, flipping on the light as she sat down. She grabbed a pen and poised it over the blank piece of paper in front of her.

She scratched out her name and wrote his right next to it.

_Edward,  
_  
She stopped. What could she say? _"Stop writing me. You're a killer" _would be expected. But Bella never did anything anyone expected. Instead, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began letting her mind empty, the words guiding her hand.  
_  
Edward,_

_I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry. Courage is a funny thing. You seem to have plenty, whereas I have little. You say you can only imagine how I feel, what I've gone through. Please don't think about me anymore. And don't write me. Please, I'm begging you. Your words do not bring me comfort or make it any easier for me to just exist. Use your time writing your family instead. They will appreciate your words much more than I ever will._

_Goodbye, Edward._

_Isabella Swan__  
_  
She quickly folded the note and moved it aside before filling out an envelope, then stood, shoving the letter in her back pocket.

When she came down the stairs, Charlie appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as she pulled her jacket on.

"Uh, yeah. I won't be gone long," she replied curtly before grabbing her keys.

"Be careful," he said as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

He stared after her for a moment, his thoughts running rampant. He had forgotten about the letters, and had he remembered them, he probably would have destroyed them before she could find them. It was easy for him to see that Bella was forging ahead much more quickly than he had expected her to. He had expected her to take a little more time to get used to being home again, but she seemed to be adjusting well.

He had been honest with her. He didn't really know why he kept the letters. It just seemed like something he should do, and if in time, he decided not to give them to her, he would have gotten rid of them.

Unfortunately, that option was taken away from him, so all he could do now was take the blame and wait for the fallout.

As he settled in front of the TV, he thought back to the letter he had written Edward well over a year ago, but never sent. It wasn't very long, but it was long enough to get the point across. He had simply asked Edward to cease writing.

Now, he wished he'd sent it.

At the same time that Bella was dropping her letter into a mailbox downtown, for pick-up that evening, Edward was handing Lauren an envelope.

"Mail this for me?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Um, well, you missed pick-up already," she replied, her cheeks warming.

"Can you just drop it in a box on your way home? I need it to get there tomorrow."

"Edward, I could get in trouble for that," she whispered, leaning closer to the window.

"Please?" He wasn't above begging, if he had to. "I won't tell a soul."

Lauren glanced behind her. The guard eyed them curiously, one brow raised.

Edward sighed and took a step back, leaving the envelope on the ledge. He gave Lauren one more pleading glance before walking away. He suddenly had the urge to play Mendelssohn's _Song Without Words_.

**Chapter End Notes: So, that's one question answered. How many do you have now? LOL!**

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews! Nearly 100 on Ch. 6! You guys are awesome. I slacked on replying this time because they got away from me, but I did read them all. I'll try not to be such a slacker this time.**

**Crazyj9girl has created a playlist for this story, and I'm so in love with it that it lulled me into sleep last night. The link is on my profile page, as is a link to an ATL thread on Twilighted.**

**Don't forget you can follow me on at Twitter: (at)bellawrites. I also have a blog. The link is on my profile. I post teasers and other stuff there, so be sure you check it out and subscribe.**

**Special thanks and much love to Dinx, whose patience while beta'ing amazes me. You are the most awesome beta ever. Mwah!**

**Thanks to everyone who has rec'd the story. I appreciate it so much! If anyone else would like to rec it, let me know when you do so I can shower you with affection.**

**Spanglemaker9 sent a bunch of readers this way, so hi to you! And for those of who you haven't already, check out her story "The Wedding Party."**

**Lastly, if you want to hear the song that Edward played at the end of this chapter, you can input "Mendelssohn _Song Without Words" _at YouTube and see all manner of variations.**

**Ch. 8 will be up next Monday! I'm also working on a Halloween one-shot, which will be posted Halloween weekend. Maybe even sooner if Ch. 7 gets ATL to at least 450 reviews. (nudge)**

**Holy crap! That was a long a/n. Sorry. (grin)**


	9. Chapter 8: Shattered

**A/N: You guys … seriously, I probably sound like a broken record, but I can't seem to put into words how much it means that you're reading this story, reviewing it, favoriting it, and recommending it! The last chapter had over 100 reviews! Thank you SO much.**

**I'm uploading this chapter a day early, because I'm afraid real-life duties might keep me from doing it on the normal day.**

**Also, there were apparently some word-eating gremlins controlling FFn when I uploaded Ch. 7, because some words disappeared. If there was anything that left you scratching your head (say, an incomplete sentence?), you might go back and read it again, just to clear up any confusion.**

**Thanks to Dinx, as always, for her unwavering support and mad beta skills!**

**And yes, I know "favoriting" isn't a word, but it is in my world.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter Eight**

Bella was just getting settled at her desk the next morning when the phone rang. She quickly pulled up a blank document, prepared to type if she needed to.

"This is Bella Swan," she said, her fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Bella, it's Rosalie Hale."

Bella instinctively straightened in her chair. "Good morning, Rose. How are you?"

"I'm well, Bella. And you?"

"I'm … okay," Bella answered, though she wasn't sure how okay she was.

"Look, the reason I'm calling is because we got an ID back on the corpse that was found Monday."

Bella snapped into reporter-mode. "Oh yeah? Who is it?"

There was a pause. "You probably don't know him, but his name was Garrett Logan…" Rose waited for Bella to react.

"Garrett … Logan …" Bella said slowly. Her eyes quickly moved toward Peter's office. His slumped form and covered face confirmed what had just dawned on her. "Garrett Logan? He was-"

Rose cut her off. "The cops reporter before you."

Bella felt the air leave her lungs in a big whoosh as she carefully typed his name on the blank document in front of her.

"Has there been any confirmation on cause of death?"

"The medical examiner hasn't sent me the final report yet, but I expect it today. All I can tell you for sure is that Garrett died of suffocation."

Bella leaned against her hand on the desk. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but has his … um …"

"Head been found? No," Rose said. "The medical examiner seems to think it was removed post-mortem."

Bella clutched her stomach. _Oh, God._

Once she had her thoughts straight, she cleared her throat. "How was the body identified?"

Rose paused. "His parents reported him missing a few days ago in Seattle. That's all I can tell you. I can't compromise our investigation at this point."

"I understand," Bella replied softly. "Thank you for the update."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Oh, Rose!" Bella said quickly. "Wait."

"Yes?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, how's … Emmett? Is he okay? And the rest of the Cullens?"

On her end, Rose lifted a finely-sculpted brow, tapping her pencil on a pile of paperwork. "You're asking me about the Cullens?"

"Yes," Bella replied calmly. "Are they doing okay?"

"They're well, Bella. I don't really feel comfortable discussing this with you. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you."

Rose hung up the phone quickly and sat back, her eyes still on the receiver.

_How intriguing_, she thought. _Bella Swan is interested in the Cullens, even after everything they've all been through._

After some contemplation, Rose decided not to mention the conversation to Emmett. He had told her the previous night how he had told Edward that Bella was back in town, and that Edward had brushed it off.

"Did you expect him to dance a jig? Or go into a mad rage?" Rose had asked, bemused at Emmett's obvious disdain over his brother's reaction – or lack thereof. "For all intents and purposes, aside from the old lady across the street, Bella's the one person who got Edward convicted. Go easy on him if he's a little uninterested in the return of the great Isabella Swan."

Emmett had given her a dirty look, but dropped the topic. He hadn't made it a habit of discussing Edward with Rose, given her involvement in his case. Telling Edward that they were nearly co-habitating would be hard enough.

Back in the newsroom, Bella stared at the name she had typed on the screen.

**Garrett Logan…**

Once again, she looked toward Peter's office. He was on the phone now, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. A minute later, he hung up and sat back in his chair, his eyes landing on her.

She stood and walked to his office. "I got a phone call from Rose," she said, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Logan's dead," he said dryly. "Is that it?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"He was a good kid and a damned fine reporter. Too good to be here. I just got off the phone with the funeral home. They want to run an obit."

"Can I ask you something?" she replied, folding her arms.

He waved his hand, signaling the go-ahead.

"How long ago did he leave here?"

"Two weeks ago Friday was his last day here. He didn't give me any notice. He just came in that day and said he was quitting, had to go to Seattle."

"His parents are there," Bella said.

When Peter gave her a quizzical look, she shrugged.

"Rose told me his parents reported him missing a few days ago in Seattle."

"What else did she tell you?"

"He was apparently suffocated. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, leaning forward. "Who the hell would kill a kid like that?"

"How long was he here?"

"Uh, hell, I don't know. About six months. He graduated in Portland in December. He needed a temporary job, so I went ahead and hired him. I knew he'd be taking off to Seattle eventually. He wanted to work at the Times, but of course, they wanted someone with experience."

"Was he from here?"

"Port Angeles." He stopped talking and clicked around on his computer for a moment before turning his attention back to her. "So, are you going to write something up?"

"I'll do a short update," she said, chewing on her thumbnail. She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Bella, I can see the wheels turning in your head. I want to know if you find anything out. And for god's sake, don't get yourself into any trouble. You're a reporter. Leave the detective work to Rose."

She nodded and walked back to her desk. Peter was right. The wheels were turning rapidly, and she was dumbfounded. She had the urge to seek out friends and family of Garrett's, to get to the bottom of why he was murdered and who would do such a thing. The questions kept forming in her head as she typed up the brief and sent it to edit.

Minutes later, a fresh cup of coffee in front of her, she pulled up the Internet and googled his name. There were a few articles he had written as a freelancer for a magazine, but nothing more. No Facebook or MySpace page, nothing to indicate he even existed outside of freelancing.

As she waited for the records database to load, she focused on a stack of files beneath the desk. The files were years old, and she had been meaning to take them up to the archives. Seeing those files reminded her of two she had seen on her first day and subsequently shoved into a drawer.

_I really don't want to look at them_, she thought, but there was a voice in the back of her head that would keep nagging, so she finally relented and pulled the drawer open. She thumbed through the drawer once with no luck and then a second time.

"Huh," she muttered. "I could've sworn I put them in this drawer."

She opened the bottom drawer, but there was nothing there other than random writing books and supplies. The records database went forgotten as she went through the files again, to no avail. She moved to the stack on top of the desk, but knew that was fruitless. She had put the two files in between several others and stuffed them in the top drawer. She was sure of it.

"Hey, Bella!"

So intent on the task at hand, Bella didn't hear Mike as he approached.

"Earth to Swan," he teased.

"Huh?" She finally looked up from the files in her lap. "Oh, hey, Mike."

His smile brightened. "Wow, you look really focused."

Bella shook her head and looked into the empty drawer. "I don't … um … I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"Just sayin' hi'. Had to stop in and line up my assignment for Friday. How's life?"

"Oh, uh, it's okay. Will you excuse me?" She stood and laid the files on the chair before hurrying to Peter's office. She rapped once on the door and he waved her in.

"You look flustered. What's up?"

"This might be a stupid question, but…" She glanced out toward her desk, then back at him. "The janitors don't clean inside the filing cabinets, do they?"

A chuckle escaped Peter's lips. "No, they know better than to mess with anything in, on or around our reporters' desks."

Seeing her worried face, Peter frowned. "Is something missing?"

"Well, no. Yes? I don't know. I just … I filed something away the other day, but now it's not there." She paused. "You know what? Never mind. It's nothing. I'm sure I'm just overlooking it."

_Yeah, right, Bella_, she thought as she walked back to the desk. _Your memory – and your eyesight – are as sharp as tacks. You put it in there, and now it's gone._

It was going to bother her the rest of the day, she just knew it. But she busied herself with writing down phone numbers of Garrett's relatives. The ones she could find, anyway. It equated to two hang-ups and one "no comment" before she finally took a deep breath and called another number in Seattle.

"Logan residence, may I help you?" a sullen voice answered.

"Uh, yes, hi. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm calling from the Clallam County Examiner in Forks."

"I'm sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Logan aren't taking any calls right now. I'll let them know you called."

"Wait!" Bella said quickly. "Please, will you just ask them if they'll give me a moment of their time?"

There was an audible sigh, followed by a "hold, please."

Bella quickly focused her attention on the screen in front of her, ready to type anything she could get from them.

"This is Mr. Logan. May I help you?" a deep voice said.

Startled, Bella nearly dropped the phone, but recovered quickly. "Hi, Mr. Logan. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a reporter with the Clallam County Examiner."

"I'm aware of that," he answered. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

"First off, please accept my condolences. I'm extremely sorry for your loss. My editor had some good things to say about your son." _And I know what you're going through_, she wanted to add.

"Thank you."

"I won't keep you long. I'm actually writing about Garrett for the paper, and was hoping you could tell me a little about him."

"What do you want to know? My son was murdered, Miss Swan. Isn't that all a reporter should be interested in?"

Bella grimaced. "No, of course not. We feel it's imperative to let people know about the victim, and family is always the best avenue. Can you tell me about him?"

He sighed. "Garrett was an exceptional young man. He would have been twenty-three this winter. He had an insatiable appetite for investigative journalism from a very young age. He wanted to take every wrong and make it right. That was his credo. I told him he was wasting his time at that paper in Forks. No offense."

"None taken," Bella said, allowing herself to smile a little. "We all have to start somewhere."

"That's what he said."

"So, aside from journalism, what else was Garrett known for?"

"Oh, he was an avid boater. He grew up in Port Angeles. We lived there until he graduated high school and went away to school in Portland, then we moved to Seattle. But even then, we made sure we lived near the water. He just about spent every waking moment of free time on a boat."

"I was told you reported Garrett missing a few days ago?"

"Yes. He called us, my wife Mimi and I, and told us he was coming to Seattle, that things weren't working out in Forks. He seemed a little despondent, but wouldn't tell us anything on the phone. He never made it here."

Bella's head was swimming with all sorts of questions, but none of them she could ask Mr. Logan.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, Miss Swan, but I do appreciate the phone call."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Logan. Again, my sympathies to-"

Her sentence was cut off when he hung up the phone. She sighed and stared at the screen.

_Something isn't right here at all_, Bella thought as she recalled her earlier article and began adding to it.

Those thoughts, coupled with the fact that she couldn't find those two files, occupied her mind the rest of the day.

Later that afternoon, after returning home from work, Bella heard the mail drop through the slot in the front door while she was reading the paper and munching on some Cheerios. The spoon froze halfway to her mouth before she calmly laid it down and went to the door. She sank to her knees when she saw Edward's letter on top. It would be his second letter this month, right on schedule. She didn't move from that spot as she gingerly tore the envelope open. _Finally, a letter no one else would see...  
_  
_Dear Isabella,_

_A little birdie (or rather, a big birdie) told me you're back in Forks. I hope this letter finds you well. How does it feel to be a college graduate? Your real world is substantially different from mine, isn't it? I had expected to be using my degree, perhaps living in Seattle or somewhere that isn't Forks. At least I got half of that going for me. I'm tutoring here. Did I tell you that? So many of these guys have little or no education. It's sad, but I think I can help them. One guy, Jones, is only reading at a third grade level, but he's learning quickly._

_I'm going to keep this short. I don't know if my letters have made it to you, or if they've been stopped along the way. I don't know if you're just not writing back, which I would understand. I never expected any response from you. I'm sending this one in a vain attempt as well, but hopeful that since you're back in town, you might receive this last one._

_I've said this so many times before, but it bears repeating in hopes that it might finally sink in for you. Isabella, I did not kill your mother. You have to believe that. I know I was an asshole to you when we were kids, but you have to know me well enough to know I'm not a monster. Not someone who would ever take the life of someone else. Who would ruin the lives of everyone I know and care about, including you._

Bella covered her face as tears formed in her eyes, his letter crinkling in her hands against her cheek. How could he do this to her? To any of them? How could she even entertain the idea that he might be telling the truth? His letters, his words were so honest, so open. She was having a hard time making sense of it all.

She swallowed a sob and took a deep breath before looking at the letter again.

_Please forgive me, Isabella, for everything I've ever done to you, but most of all, for leading you to believe that I could be someone capable of ruining so many lives._

_I'm taking one last step to reach out to you. I've registered your name on my visitor's list, which also includes my parents, Emmett, and Alice. You can check online to get the info you'll need to visit, if you choose to._

_Respectfully,_

_Edward_

_So that's it then_, Bella thought. _No more letters from Edward? He's just going to leave me alone?_

She knew he hadn't received her letter yet. Obviously, it had crossed his in the mail. He'd receive her letter, and that would be his answer.

She rocked back on her heels, her mind reeling. The knowledge that she could see him in person was weighing on her mind. She was being truthful when she told him she had little courage. Would she be able to walk into a prison and see him surrounded by steel bars and concrete? She wondered what he looked like now, if prison had changed him physically. The picture she still had of him in her mind was of the young Edward, before the trial had turned his green eyes lifeless.

She gathered the mail up and stood, going back to the kitchen. As she attempted to finish her now-soggy cereal, she stared at the open letter as if it might magically transform into something else. Her leg was bouncing up and down nervously as she thought about how easy it would be to just get in her truck and drive up to Clallam Bay. He'd no doubt be surprised to see her, and she would politely tell him to leave her alone. Of course, she had already done that in a letter, but maybe telling him to his face would get the point across. Still, she was a curious person - a journalist, remember - and that curiosity always got the best of her.

After she finished eating, Bella retrieved her laptop from her room, brought it downstairs and plugged into the Internet line. She googled the prison's name and a map instantly popped up.

_Okay, that's easy enough, _she thought as her eyes moved across the screen._  
_  
She went to the Web site and noted the visiting hours, jotting them down on the back of the envelope. She could go tomorrow, if she could get the afternoon off at work. Her heart thrummed as she studied the photo of the buildings. Edward was in there somewhere, locked away and, at that very moment, probably tutoring a 45-year-old rapist in math.

Bella suddenly wished she knew when the Cullens might visit. She wanted to see them, but the thought of it made her stomach churn. Would they ignore her? Would they embrace her? Or would she find out just how much they blamed her for Edward's conviction? She figured the latter was likely, and it saddened her immensely.

* * *

Edward was sitting in the rec room with a book, but the words may as well have been in a foreign language given how much trouble he had reading them. His mind was elsewhere, and occasionally, he'd catch himself staring out the window, thinking about Bella and wondering if she'd received his last letter that day – if Lauren had even mailed it.

He finally had enough of the not-knowing, and stood, walking into the hall. He made his way to the front office, where Lauren had her back turned, filing something away.

"Hey, uh, Lauren?" he said, clearing his throat.

She spun around, her hand on her chest. "Oh, geez, Edward!" She laughed. "You scared the crap out of me."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Sorry 'bout that. So, um, I was wondering-"

"Edward," she whispered, cutting him off. She cast a glance over her shoulder, and Edward followed her gaze, seeing a guard seated in the usual spot, a newspaper open in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," he said softly.

"This came for you today," she replied, quickly laying an envelope on the counter between them and pushing it forward. She looked over her shoulder again.

Edward looked at it for a second, as if he thought it were a mirage.

"Please take it," Lauren said in a hushed tone. "I could get in trouble for intercepting it, but … she seems important to you."

Edward blinked before picking it up and tucking it inside the book.

"I mailed yours yesterday," she stated, picking up some files.

"Thank you, Lauren. That means a lot to me," he said, hoping his gratitude came through in his tone.

She nodded and smiled. The guard behind her cleared his throat, and it was then that Edward noticed he was watching them.

"I gotta go," he said. "Thanks again."

"You take care," she replied, watching as he walked away.

When he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks and pulled the envelope out, glancing at the return address.

"Isabella," he mumbled, seeing her perfectly scrawled name. His heart leapt into his throat.

Now that he had something from her to hold on to, he was almost afraid to open it. He wanted to keep it in perfect condition, as a reminder that she really did exist, as if he really need a reminder, and that his efforts to reach out to her weren't futile.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully tore the end off the envelope and pulled the letter out. It was thin, and he knew right away it was one sheet of paper. The anticipation quickly dissolved into fear. He knew what she was going to say, and he dreaded reading it.

With shaky hands, he unfolded the paper and sucked in some air before letting his eyes fall to her words.

_Edward,_

_I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry. Courage is a funny thing. You seem to have plenty, whereas I have little. You say you can only imagine how I feel, what I've gone through. Please don't think about me anymore. And don't write me. Please, I'm begging you. Your words do not bring me comfort or make it any easier for me to just exist. Use your time writing your family instead. They will appreciate your words much more than I ever will._

_Goodbye, Edward._

_Isabella Swan__  
_  
"Damnit," he whispered, allowing himself to read it again. He read it twice more, but nothing changed. She didn't want to hear from him again. He had expected as much, yet it still stung.

He slid down the wall, a pained cry escaping him when his ass hit the cold tile.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He banged the back of his head against the wall, not minding the dull ache it caused him.

"Cullen! Get your ass up now," a guard said, heading for him.

Edward got to his feet and waved the guard off. "I'm going, I'm going."

By the time he made it to his cell, the paper in his hand had been crumpled into a ball and his angry fist threw it against a wall.

"Goddamnit!"

What little shred of hope he had been holding on to was now gone. Each word she'd written drummed against his heart like a hammer, chipping away until it was just a shell.

If Lauren had indeed mailed his letter, it wouldn't matter. Bella had clearly made up her mind, and Edward was never going to see her or hear from her again.

He no longer existed in her world.

**Chapter End Notes: Check out my blog (link on my profile) for an awesome new banner. Special thanks to time_lights, who has made some beautiful banners for her favorite stories. There's a link on my blog to her LJ community for those.**

**You can also subscribe to my blog for teasers and other stuff, and follow me on Twitter, (at)bellawrites.**

**See you next Monday!**

**P.S. I have a Halloween one-shot coming this week at some point, so be sure to check back for that. It's pure smutty fun!**


	10. Chapter 9: Where Do I Begin?

**A/N: Thanks for the love! You guys astound me with your support.**

**Much love and lots of gratitude to Dinx, for being such a good beta and an even greater friend.**

**Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions. But we're just barely scraping the bottom of the barrel, folks.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter Nine**

Alice loved New York. Everything about it. Even when it was four degrees with ten inches of snow on the ground, or when it was so hot that the crime rate dropped because no one would go outside. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else – especially the Olympic Peninsula.

As she clicked through her e-mail, she had to remind herself to keep her eyes off the clock. In exactly six hours, she was going to board a plane and head to Seattle, and eventually, to Port Angeles. She hadn't been there in over a year.

Jasper always came to her, or to Seattle when she visited, which was once every six months, or thereabouts. But this time, she wouldn't be returning to Manhattan alone. Jasper was coming with her. He'd landed a job at a school in Brooklyn, and she'd already made room in her walk-in closet for his clothes.

She'd failed to mention that little fact to Emmett when she spoke to him. She figured that, by now, Rose had told him, and she expected to get an earful. Emmett liked Jasper well enough, but he had voiced loudly on occasion that the "Male Hale," as he called him, was too old for his baby sister.

"Alice, did you sign off on the H&M account today?"

Alice glanced away from the window, overlooking the Hudson River, and at the doorway where Marci, an accounting assistant, stood expectantly.

She nodded, opening up a spreadsheet. "It's Thursday, right? I sent the invoice up to you guys along with more samples."

"Fantastic. Well, have a good trip," Marci replied before walking away.

Alice stood and walked to the drawing board near the window. She picked up her latest sketch, a bright red and very short, skin-tight dress. It was missing something, but she wasn't sure what. This sketch, and a few others, were going with her to Seattle, should inspiration strike.

Maybe Esme would like to take a look, and give her some ideas.

She missed her mom, but they spoke on the phone and by e-mail nearly every day. Esme would sometimes send Alice some design plans she had made, and then Alice would send her some in return. It was hard, living so far away from her family, but it was something she needed to do. Besides, her parents had been getting increasingly hard to deal with, ever since they found out about Rose and Jasper. Carlisle was drinking more, and Esme was always on her own, and lamenting the fact.

Alice sighed as she packed up the sketches. It was going to take a lot of strength to get through the next few days.

The last couple of years had been a mess, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape any of it. She vowed she'd never go back to Forks, and it wasn't easy to go to Port Angeles, but Emmett insisted on staying there.

She hadn't visited Edward in months. The last time she'd stepped foot inside the prison, Edward had asked her to keep in touch, and she said she would. He wrote her regularly, but she answered half as much. She just didn't know what to say to him. Everything she wanted to say would sound superficial, so she opted not to say anything at all and keep it light.

Edward wasn't supposed to be locked away. He was supposed to be living a good life, just like she and Emmett. Someone obviously had other plans, though, because everything went to hell and she was helpless. She knew he probably felt as if she didn't care, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She cared too much, and it hurt her heart to think about him being locked away while she was able to live life and make plans.

And Bella… Alice couldn't afford to think about her one-time best friend. Everything had changed so abruptly, so maniacally that she still wondered if Bella had just been a figment of her imagination.

She dreamed of her sometimes, of the summers they spent at First Beach, or shopping in Port Angeles. Bella was always smiling and laughing, regaling her with some off-beat story about her mom. And suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. She was swept away, along with Edward, along with everything that Alice knew.

Alice had told Jasper one night that she wanted to believe in Edward's innocence, but she couldn't. Not when all the evidence was stacked against him. She'd heard the arguments between her mom and dad, how they were trying to make sense of it all. The list of what-ifs and maybes was long, and her parents had gone through them all, and they felt the same way.

They didn't want to believe Edward was guilty, but the doubt had been established and was hard to shake. None of them wanted to believe it, but they couldn't afford not to, not if they wanted to keep their sanity.

The one thing Alice couldn't put her finger on – and she had thought about it until she was literally brain dead – was why Edward would kill Renee. What possible reason could her brother have had to kill her best friend's mother?

The prosecution had tried to say that Edward had a 'thing' for Renee, and she had rebuffed him, so he killed her in a fit of rage. Alice had heard the rumors. They filtered through the town of Forks and across the peninsula during the trial. Edward killed Renee because she ended their relationship, or he killed her because she wouldn't sleep with him.

Despite her pain, Alice had laughed, and laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

_Edward and Renee? When pigs fly and I shit gold, _she had thought.

The night before the jury came back with a verdict, she and Emmett were in the basement of the Cullen home, drinking themselves into oblivion. They tossed around possible motives, jokingly, of course, but eventually found that they couldn't agree on one.

The one thing they could agree on, though, was that there was no way in hell Edward and Renee could have been involved.

"You don't think he killed her because of Bella, do you?" Emmett had asked, opening up a second bottle of vodka.

Alice frowned. "No! I mean, why?"

"I dunno," Emmett replied, shrugging as he refilled her glass. "Bella hates him."

"And because of that, he killed her mom? C'mon, Em!"

"Just think about it, Al. I have a buzz right now, but even I can wrap my brain around it. Bella was coming home, and Renee told him to leave before she got there. He took offense and they got in a fight-"

"So he grabbed a knife and fucking stabbed her? _Four_ times?" Alice was aghast at his theory.

Emmett merely shrugged. "Just sayin'."

Two days later, Alice left Forks and never looked back. The first time she visited Edward, she cried and cried, and he hugged her until she stopped. She couldn't seem to stop saying "I'm so sorry," and he told her it was okay. The visits dwindled, and eventually, she left for New York.

She knew that Emmett would have told Edward she was coming to visit, and Edward had no doubt begged his brother to bring her to the prison. Alice's heart sank at the thought of it. Every time she visited Edward, her heart broke into pieces, and she felt guilty.

Guilty for being free when he wasn't.

Guilty for not being a better sister.

But mostly, she felt guilty for not believing in him.

Why would he even want to see her?

* * *

That same afternoon, while Alice was in New York getting ready to board a plane, Bella sat in her truck in the parking lot at the prison, her fingers clutching the steering wheel like her life depended on not letting go.

"What am I doing here?" she said, laying her head back. "This is crazy."

She didn't even know if they would let her in, if they knew who she was. Was there some kind of law against visiting the man who murdered your mother? Morally speaking, there probably was, she thought.

She watched a woman come out of the visitor's entrance, clutching the hand of a little girl who was wearing a bright pink dress. The little girl, no older than six, was skipping along, no cares in the world. She was indifferent to the environment she was walking away from. The woman put a cell phone to her ear and it was then, as she drew closer, that Bella noticed her tear-stained cheeks.

"I can't do this," Bella said. She started the truck, letting the purr of the engine soothe her nerves.

But now that she was there, having skipped the afternoon at work, she knew she'd probably never get the courage to come back.

After several minutes of listening to the engine, she sighed and shut it off. Before she could think twice, she opened the door and stepped out. She welcomed the sting of the cool spring wind as it slapped against her cheeks. A storm was approaching. "How fitting," she mused as she walked toward the building. She began counting her steps. It was sort of comforting to know how many steps she'd have to take back to safety if she took one look at him and bolted.

"You can do this," she chanted in her head. "It's just Edward." And that was the problem. It was just Edward. Even as thoughts of him as a brooding, self-absorbed teen ran through her head, she kept walking.

A blast of warm air hit her when she stepped inside. A guard seated at a desk looked up at her. His eyes widened briefly as he took in her appearance.

"Here for visitation?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" she replied nervously.

He hit a button under the desk and a buzzer sounded. "Through the door. On your left is visitor sign-in."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

The first thing Bella had noticed was how drab the place was. There wasn't an artificial plant or framed picture in sight. The floors and walls were white and mostly bare, save for an informational poster and a map of the state. There were a few chairs lining one wall and one table that had a mess of magazines on top. She noted a National Geographic and her thoughts went to the letter where Edward mentioned his dreams of Africa.

She pulled a door open and stepped in, greeted by more white floors and walls, and a large, glass-enclosed office to her left. The coldness of the place sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman appeared behind the counter and Bella spun to face her.

"Um, hi. I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

Lauren appraised her, a flash of recognition crossing her face. "Ah, you're Isabella."

Bella's eyes flashed to a guard seated toward the back of the room when he coughed. She tore her eyes away and looked at Lauren again.

"Edward didn't get all of your information put down, so we'll need you to do that first. One second." Lauren walked to a nearby filing cabinet and dug around for a moment before returning with a file. "Here we are." She pulled a sheet of paper out and slid it across the counter. "Whatever he didn't fill out, you'll have to do. We'll need your driver's license, as well. I'll call up to let them know you're here so he can be ready to go. It may take a few minutes to get him to the visitation room."

Bella tried to still her shaking hand as she picked up the sheet of paper. Edward had neatly filled out her name and address. Even her birthday. _My birthday!_ She wasn't sure she should be so happy that he remembered her birthday. She moved to a chair and picked up a magazine to write on, noting it was another National Geographic, one from the year 2004. As she filled out the paper, she heard a buzz and looked down the long hallway, through a glass door at the end. The door opened and a man wearing orange stepped out, followed by three more inmates and two guards. Bella stiffened as one of the inmates looked her way. His entire face was covered in a spiderweb tattoo. Bella shivered as he gave her a grin. The four men disappeared behind another door, followed by the guards, and all was quiet again - except for Bella's heart.

Bella heard Lauren mention her name as she spoke on the phone. A minute later, Bella approached the counter and handed her the paper, along with her license. The phone rang again and Lauren motioned for her to take a seat. The last time Bella felt this sick to her stomach was when she waited to hear the verdict at Renee's murder trial. She began chewing on her thumbnail, her leg bouncing as she waited, watching Lauren with curiosity as she worked on her computer.

Ten minutes passed before Lauren smiled at her. "You're all set. Officer Berry will be out shortly to escort you to visitation."

Bella picked up her license, glancing across the office as she did so. She looked out of the barred windows to see that it was pouring. If she decided to escape, she'd get soaked.

The door at the end of the hall buzzed and Bella jumped, standing quickly before she even knew what it was. An officer walked out, his eyes fixed on her. He was around her dad's age, tall and a little on the bulky side, but not intimidating - at least, not to her. He smiled warmly as he approached, as if he sensed her nervousness. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" she squeaked out, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Follow me." He turned on his heel and led her back to the door. He swiped a card and the door buzzed again as it opened. It was noticeably cooler in this part of the building. They passed through another door and she was suddenly in a small room, about as big as her bathroom at home. The walls were lined with lockers.

"Your purse," he said, tapping a steel table as he moved behind it.

She quickly released it and set it on the table. He peeked inside and she felt her cheeks warm. _Totally forgot that this might happen,_ she thought. _Remember to leave it in the truck next time. Wait, next time? Let me get through this time first..._

"Miss Swan?"

She snapped her eyes to the officer, who was smirking. "I'm going to lock your purse up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yes. Of course," she answered, her words tumbling out quickly.

She was really nervous, and for some reason, her mind conjured up all these images of being caught in the middle of a prison riot and how her jewelry or shoelaces could be used as a weapon. She shuddered.

He opened a locker and stuck her purse in before closing it and twisting the lock. He picked up a handheld scanner and ran it over her body. _Really, do I look like I'm toting a weapon?_ she thought as he began to speak. "Given your circumstances, your first visit will be in a closed room."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you'll both be behind glass."

"Oh. Then why ..." She waved her hand around to gesture at all the shenanigans he put her through.

"Anything can happen. We don't take any chances. It's just a precaution we take when a visitor is related to the victim. If this first visit goes well, we may allow you to use the common visitor's room next time. If you choose to visit again."

She rubbed her hands together and crossed her arms. "Not likely," she muttered.

"If you're ready?"

She nodded and he opened a door, leading her into a room slightly larger than the one they had just been in. There were three cubicles inside, each separated by floor to-ceiling walls. There was no one else in the room.

"Take a seat in number three," he said.

She noticed each cubicle had a phone, a bright blue plastic chair, and was separated from the other side by a thick window. The other side looked much like this side, except there was a guard standing there. When she got to the third cubicle, her breath caught in her throat. Edward was sitting on the other side, his eyes on her.

"Oh god," she whispered, swallowing back a sob. She grabbed the back of the chair and gripped it hard as she stared at his sullen green eyes. There was two-day old stubble on his face, and his hair was just as she remembered - unruly, albeit a little longer.

"Miss Swan?" the officer said behind her. "Are you okay?"

Edward eyed her curiously, his jaw clenched. He still couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. When they woke him from his nap to tell him he had a visitor, he assumed it was a member of his family, maybe Emmett bringing Alice. Only when he got to the visitation room did they then lead him back to the secure room he was now in.

"Who is it?" Edward had asked, curious as to why he wasn't staying in the main visitation area.

"Isabella Swan," the guard said as he opened the door.

"Wait ... what?" Edward asked, surprised.

"She's heading to the holding room now."

Edward's stomach lurched at the thought of seeing her, talking to her. When he had received her letter, he had assumed that was the end of it. He would abide by her wishes and never contact her again.

But now she was standing in front of him, her face ashen and looking as if she might vomit at any moment. She whispered something but he was unable to hear because of the safeglass between them. The officer moved to her side and lightly touched her shoulder. He said something and she nodded quickly.

_What? WHAT?_ he wanted to shout. _What's wrong? Is she okay? No, of course she's not okay, you dimwit. She's looking at the man convicted of killing her mother!_

She finally pulled the plastic chair out and sat down, but just on the edge as if she were ready to escape if she needed to.

He reached for the phone and picked it up, motioning for her to do the same.

She glanced at the officer. "Um, can ... can I, I mean, do we get some privacy? Is that okay?"

The officer looked at her, then flashed his eyes to Edward, who was watching him, wondering what they were discussing. "Just pick up the phone, Isabella..." Edward said on his side, as if she could hear him.

"He can't, you can," the officer stated. "I'll be right outside the door, and the room is monitored, just so you know."

She nodded and watched him leave the room before she looked back at Edward, who still had the phone pressed to his ear. She cleared her throat as she nervously picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Isabella," he said, his smooth voice washing over her.

She gasped, then quickly closed her mouth.

"I'm surprised you came," he began.

"I wasn't going to," she interjected, perhaps a little more icily than she meant.

Edward frowned, his brows creasing. "Then why are you here?"

"I don't know," she said softly, studying a chip in the glass, as if someone had tried to break it to get to the other side. "Did you get my letter?"

He nodded. "I didn't think you were getting mine."

_This conversation is going nowhere fast,_ he thought. _I'm wasting time. She's really here and I'm screwing it up._

"I wasn't. Anyway, I guess that's why I'm here. To tell you to stop writing me. In person."

"Isabella, will you just listen to me? Please?"

She said nothing, lifting her eyes to his. There was a resigned sadness there, and it was easy to see that he was defeated. He looked ten years older, not like the youthful Edward she knew.

"I didn't know what else to do," he started. "I wrote to you every day. I didn't send every letter. Some of it was just rambling. But I wanted to reach out to you, to try and make you understand that I didn't kill your mother. You know me, Isabella. I know I treated you like shit, and you have no idea how sorry I am for that, but you have to know I could never kill someone. I don't know what the hell happened in Forks to make people think I did that, but something happened, and here I am."

Bella wiped a tear off her cheek as she watched him speak. There was such conviction in his words. She desperately wanted to believe him.

"My family is devastated. They not only lost me, they lost you. Alice was distraught for days. Mom said she wasn't eating and she was having nightmares..."

"Stop," Bella choked out. "Please."

Edward watched her wipe at her eyes. His heart went out to her, but he had to say anything he could to make her believe how sorry he was, and that he was innocent. His desperation ran deep.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Isabella, please-"

"Edward, everything pointed to you. My dad is a cop, for cryin' out loud." Her words were hurried as she tried not to break down.

"Cops make mistakes, Isabella. Detectives, everyone involved. You know that."

And that was where he had her. She knew cops made mistakes. It had been documented time and again, and she even spent a whole semester in a criminal justice class at Berkeley learning about it.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"Why don't they hire someone to clear your name?"

Edward looked at her and sighed.

"If you're innocent, someone can find that out. It might take awhile, and a lot of digging, but..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

He rubbed a hand across his face as he thought about how to answer her. What could he say? My family may not be any quicker than you are to dismiss my guilt?

"They think you did it, don't they?" Bella said, her voice shaky.

"I don't know," he replied. "They don't have to say it, but I can see it whenever they visit. It's in their eyes."

"Oh my god," Bella said, suppressing a laugh. "If your own family doesn't believe you're innocent, why should I? Even Alice? She always believed in you, Edward, when no one else did. So why should I?"

Sadness passed over Edward's face. "This is so fucked up, Isabella."

"Bella," she said, finally correcting him. "Call me Bella, please."

"I don't want to call you Bella, like everyone else does. Every time I think of calling you Bella, I think back to all those horrible ways I used to butcher your name when we were kids. I'm not that person any more."

Bella smiled a little. "That was really bad."

"Awful. I was such a douchebag."

"I won't argue with that."

They fell silent, but kept their eyes locked.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Alice ... blame me? For any of it?" She struggled to get the question out.

Edward sighed and leaned forward, propping his head up on his hand as he looked at her. "She was hurt beyond belief. You know how she is. She sees the good in everything, but when she sees the bad, she really sees the bad. Deep down she understands the position you were put in. I'm sure of it."

"The position I was put in?" Bella felt her nerves coil. "I came home to find my mother dead and you-"

Edward lifted his hand, cutting her off. "Isabella-"

"For the love of God, would you please call me Bella?" she spat, tightening her grip on the phone.

He sighed. "Fine. Bella it is. Just listen to me, would you?"

The door to the room she was in opened and the officer stepped in. "Five minutes, Miss Swan."

The guard on Edward's side told him the same.

"Fuck..." Edward muttered. He moved closer to the edge of his seat and looked straight into Bella's eyes. "Bella, listen to me."

She gasped as she saw his green eyes sweep across her face.

"You came today, that's all that matters. If you don't want to visit again, I understand, but you have to believe me, Bella. I feel like no one else can help me, but you can. I don't just want your forgiveness for everything, I want your help."

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm ... sorry. I'm sorry." She ignored his voice coming through the receiver as she hung it up, standing quickly.

Edward was still shouting her name as she left the room, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear was the maniacal beating of her heart as the officer, seeing her tears, quickly handed her her purse. She fled the building quickly, out into the pouring rain, her breaths coming in gasps when she was finally in the confines of her truck. She laid her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. She didn't like the way he had gotten into her. He was so convincing, yet she knew ... she knew that he could be convincing if he needed to be. Anyone in his position could be.

What did he expect her to do? She wasn't a detective. Just because she was a journalist, and curiosity and the need to dig into things was in her blood, she couldn't possibly investigate his case, find out if he was telling the truth.

Could she? Could she possibly find out the truth? What if he was lying? What then? He'll have ruined her, and his family, for good. She wasn't sure she wanted that responsibility. She would be putting herself out there, she knew it. It meant digging into things she had no business digging into. She didn't know if she could stomach that.

But what if he was telling the truth? What if Renee's killer was still out there, thinking he got away with it? What if she didn't at least try, and an innocent Edward was left to wither away in prison?

_What if, what if, what if.  
_  
She blinked away tears and furiously ran her hands over her cheeks. That last thought angered her, made her furious. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Damnit!" she screamed, though no one could hear her above the heavy rain pounding on her truck.

_What if?_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Next chapter will be up Monday, and we'll finally get some insight into why Edward was such a "douchebag" to Bella.**

**Visit my profile for links to my blog, Twitter, extras, and the Twilighted thread.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 10: Head Full of Doubt

**A/N:** I seriously love you guys, hardcore. Your reviews make me smile, laugh and think.

As ever, love and thanks to my kickass support system that is Dinx.

It has come to my attention that in the process of posting these chapters, some sentences get truncated or words disappear, etc., courtesy of the site. Hopefully it won't happen with this one, but if you see any of that, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!

One more thing... my apologies if the lack of linebreaks hindered the POV shifts for you. Someone pointed out there weren't any breaks, which means that FFn ate them on upload. They should be fixed now.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter Ten**

Edward collapsed onto his bed and punched the wall, turning his back to the small cell. The pain that traveled from his fist and up his arm was insignificant compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"You okay there, son?" Marcus asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"No," Edward replied. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing like hell he had never seen her. Why did he think she'd believe him? After everything he did to her when they were kids. Granted, it was just name-calling and the like, but in hindsight, he knew the damage he'd done was irreparable.

"Visit didn't go so well, eh? Wanna talk about it?" Marcus closed his book and looked at Edward, who had seemed to close in on himself as he lay there on the bed. "Might help if you do."

Edward sighed and continued to stare at the wall as he began to speak. "There's this girl-"

"Ah," Marcus cut him off quickly. "Hang on a sec."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Edward huffed.

"No, no, I do," Marcus replied, lifting himself off his bed. He moved around the miniscule cell, washed his hands, then sat down on his bed again, this time leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "I just want to be sure I can concentrate while you tell me."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Now, go on."

"I met her when she was nine," Edward began. His mind immediately flashed back to that evening on First Beach, when he and Bella stared at one another. Even now, it sent a shiver down his spine, thinking of the way her eyes entranced him.

"I was twelve. Our families were at First Beach, watching the sunset. From that night on, she was always there, always around. She and my sister Alice became best friends, and Bella was just … there. Sort of an extension of our family."

Marcus cleared his throat, and started to speak, but Edward cut him off. "Don't … say anything. Just let me talk," Edward said, still staring at the wall.

Marcus hadn't failed to notice the tone of Edward's voice as he spoke. It was full of agitation, but still held an air of wonder, like a soldier who still remembered very clearly the first time he witnessed a bomb exploding. He could remember every detail with prolific clarity.

"I treated her like shit. I don't know why. I just did. I was a stupid, selfish, immature kid. My parents didn't raise me to be like that. I knew the difference between right and wrong, good and bad, yet I still treated Isabella like she was good for nothing."

"You have no idea why?" Marcus interjected quickly.

Edward sighed and rolled on his back, shifting his focus to the ceiling. "I don't know. That evening that we met, at the beach? Man, she just … there was something about her, and I hated it. I hated how she looked at me. She really looked at me, but it was for the briefest of moments, and still, right now, I can see it in my head. How the fuck do you explain that? She was nine goddamn years old. And I was only twelve!" Edward's voice rose an octave. "We were kids!

"I couldn't stand the thought that she was around all the time. I guess I thought if I treated her like shit, she'd finally just go away, and I'd never have to see her again. But she stuck around, which says something about her, I guess."

"She was here today?" Marcus asked.

Edward closed his eyes, seeing her face, and he realized that he hadn't done enough to memorize her smile, because all he could see were her tears.

"Her mother was murdered. That's why I'm here."

Marcus pulled in a breath. "Jesus Christ, Edward. You _killed_ her mother?"

Edward's head snapped over and he glared at Marcus. "No! I didn't! That's the thing." He sat up quickly, draping his legs over the edge of the bed. "I didn't kill Bella's mother, but everyone thinks I did."

Marcus blinked a few times, trying to wrap his brain around Edward's words. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "I didn't kill Bella's mother," he said again.

"Then why-"

"Fuck if I know," Edward growled. "Because in some fucked up alternate universe, I walked into the house right after it happened, and Bella caught me there. Everything just exploded from there."

Marcus looked Edward right in the eye as he spoke. "Do you think you were framed?"

"Who the hell would frame _me_? Yeah, I pissed off a lot of people back then, but to frame me? What, as revenge?"

Marcus shrugged. "Back to Bella. Why did she visit today?"

"To tell me to stop writing her."

"Ah, so that's who all those letters have been to."

When Edward looked at him curiously, Marcus grinned. "I'm a light sleeper. I always wondered who you were writing to in the middle of the night."

"Well, it was all for naught, apparently. Her dad never gave her the letters, and then when she finally gets them, it doesn't matter. She sent me this…" His voice trailed as he reached for a box at the foot of his bed. When he opened it, he pulled out the letter on top and handed it to Marcus.

Marcus read it before letting out a low whistle. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I don't know why I even bothered. I mean, asking her to come see me?"

"But she did," Marcus offered.

"To more or less tell me to fuck off," Edward replied. "I can't blame her. She thinks I killed her mother, and the only thing she remembers about me is how I treated her when we were kids. I tried to apologize to her for that. I feel so fucking terrible for all of the shit that happened. I don't know if she believes me. I guess … I mean, how does someone get through to someone they've wronged? How could I make her believe how sorry I am? I apologized over and over again in my letters, and to her face today, but I don't think it registered. Fuck. It's not even about me being here when I shouldn't be. It's just everything. You can't imagine the regret I feel."

The two men sat there quietly for a moment before Marcus spoke up. "I'm sorry, Edward. This is a shitty hand you've been dealt. At least I can sleep at night, knowing I deserve to be here."

Edward put the lid back on the box and held it on his lap. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go about this. I told them I didn't kill her, and no one believed me. The trial was just a wreck, and for some fucked up reason, twelve people sent me here."

"It happens, kid. A lot more than it should."

Edward continued, feeling something break open inside his chest. "My family, whether they believe I'm innocent or not, has practically forgotten I even exist. I guess to them, it's easier to pretend I was never there than to acknowledge that I'm locked away."

"What about your brother? He visits."

Edward sighed. "Emmett's a conundrum. He has a pure heart of gold. He may think I'm guilty, but I'm still his brother, and he won't forget me."

"Does he? Think you're guilty, I mean."

"I'd like to think he doesn't, but he's probably just as confused as the rest of them. There's not much he can do now, anyway, so why bother?"

"Why bother? Your brother needs to step up and figure this out, Edward. You need someone on your side."

"I asked Bella, but she won't help me."

"Of course not," Marcus answered, shaking his head. "Why should she?"

_Indeed_, Edward thought. "I asked my family once, a long time ago, if they would hire a private investigator, or someone who could do some digging, but it went nowhere. My attorney is an old friend of my dad's, and he put it in my dad's head that there's no way it could happen, that I'm living in a dreamland if I think I can get my name cleared."

"Your family won't fight for you? Edward, that's-"

"Sad? Pathetic? Believe me, I've thought it already. I can't do much else from here."

"But you planted the seed in Bella's head, Edward. Maybe that's enough."

Edward shook his head. "I can't think about that. I'm just going to have it let it go. This is my life now."

* * *

After she gained her composure, and the rain had calmed to sprinkles, Bella drove away from the prison and toward Port Angeles. She couldn't stop the thoughts that were rushing through her mind as Edward's words replayed. _I feel like no one else can help me, but you can. I don't just want your forgiveness for everything, I want your help._

She wouldn't even know where to start. There certainly wasn't anyone she could ask for help, was there? And if she did start digging, and Charlie found out? She couldn't imagine how he would react.

She thought back to that day during the trial, when she was asked if her mother was seeing anyone. Bella had said no, she didn't think so. But what if she had been? What if Renee _was_ dating someone?

Bella shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts. Surely, if Renee had been dating someone, it would have come out during the trial, or at least around that time. Renee had never been good at keeping things to herself.

She remembered when they were still in Phoenix, and Renee had thought she might be pregnant. She nearly burst at the seams while telling a fourteen-year-old Bella before she knew for sure, only to find out two days later she wasn't pregnant after all.

"How the hell do I even start?" Bella wondered aloud as she pulled up in front of the gym. She sat there for a minute, still clutching the wheel. She'd need the quiet time more than ever now, and was thankful she had let Jessica talk her into taking yoga classes. At first, she'd refused to go, saying it just wasn't her "cup of tea," but she eventually relented. Jessica had been right. Bella's self-confidence increased, as did her coordination. She was no longer the girl who tripped over air. The meditation also helped immensely. Bella often found herself doing her exercises the night before a big test, or when she knew she'd need to be on top of her game. It hadn't failed her yet.

She grabbed her bag and mat and went inside, heading for the locker room. After changing, she did her warm-ups and took a seat in the classroom. There were six other people there, aside from the instructor, and all were chatting about plans for the weekend.

Bella was kidding herself if she thought she'd be able to clear her head. As she moved into Sukhasana, it became clear that her mind just wasn't going to shut off.

"Bella, remember to breathe," the instructor said, walking around her. "Breathe, my dear. Let your breath carry those negative thoughts out of your body…"

Bella closed her eyes, but all she saw was Edward, seated behind glass, begging her to help him, to save _his_ life.

"Remember, the wave and the ocean, they are one," the instructor said, her smooth voice washing over them. "Imagine you are standing by the ocean. Imagine a giant wave is heading for the shore. You're watching it intently. What do you feel? What do you smell? Close your eyes, let it wash over you, the sights and smells. Everything else is forgotten, but for you, and the wave. Now open your eyes. Do you remember, can you see that the wave and the ocean are but one?"

Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. And just like that, it was back. _He_ was back. She was wasting her time at the gym that day, but she finished the class and packed up her things.

"Bella," the instructor called as she walked toward the door.

She turned to face the middle-aged woman as she walked toward her. She smiled softly, gently cupping Bella's face in her hands. "My dear, something has you greatly troubled. Whatever it is, know that it can't be greater than what your mind allows. I'm not fond of clichés, but one is coming to mind now. To see the sun, you have to look beyond the clouds."

She nodded. "Thank you, Zafrina."

"Anytime, my dear, anytime."

When she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she inhaled, letting the aroma of the recent rain fill her senses. That was one thing she definitely missed about Washington - the smell of rain.

As she walked a block to the nearest coffee shop, she stopped to look in the window of a boutique. She had never been much for shopping, but she remembered how Alice adored it and would always drag her along, using her as a live mannequin.

"Bella?"

Bella sucked in a breath when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She saw his reflection in the glass and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Emmett..." she said softly as she turned to face him.

He jiggled the keys in his hand as he stared at her. "So, you're back."

She swallowed nervously. _Wait, why am I nervous? It's Emmett!  
_  
"I, um ... yeah."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Rose said she bumped into you."

"Yeah."

"Shit," Emmett muttered. _Just talk to her, dumbass. She's a person. She's Bella, your kid sister...or not.  
_  
"Um, how ... how are you? How's Alice?" Bella finally forced out. "And your parents?"

Emmett appraised her more closely, noting the faint darkness under her eyes. She had grown into a beauty, but the sadness etched on her face made her look older than her twenty-two years.

"Oh, you know," he answered, shifting. He glanced down at the sidewalk, then back at her. "I gotta go. Uh, take care, huh?"

She watched as he turned abruptly and jogged across the street. A sob escaped her lips and she clutched at her chest. _I didn't know it would hurt this much ... so much.  
_  
She ended up going back to her truck and once she was tucked inside, began to cry again. She had shed more tears over the last several hours than she had in years. Her phone beeped in her purse and she ignored it, her forehead pressed against the steering wheel. It was supposed to be getting easier, the pain, but instead, it was increasing. Every minute she thought about everyone she had lost. It was like being punched in the gut over and over again. Seeing Emmett had brought it all home. He was in her life for so many years, and then he was gone.

* * *

Emmett was sitting in his truck and had watched Bella hurry back to her own. He was a wreck, and really wanted nothing more than to chase her down and give her a hug. It wasn't her fault, any of it. He knew that, but somehow it seemed disloyal to Edward and the rest of his family to feel that way, though he thought that, deep down, none of his family had placed any blame on her.

Eventually, Bella's truck backed out and she drove away, in the direction of the highway that would take her to Forks. He couldn't even remember what he was doing downtown. He had dropped in at the station to see Rose, but she was wrapped up in a meeting with an attorney. He settled for waving at her through the window before he left, and that was when he ran into Bella.

His phone beeped and he looked at the screen. _Alice..._

"Hey, kiddo," Emmett said, trying to mask the pain he felt.

"Hi, Em!" she said excitedly. "Guess what?"

"Um ... I couldn't even. What?" _Why is she always so goddamned happy?_

"I'm on a plane!"

_Oh. Oh! Christ, how could I forget? _"You'll be here soon then, huh?"

She laughed, music to his ears. "My plane arrives in Seattle at eight. Mom said she's going to pick me up, but I was kind of hoping you could."

"I can't, Al, but I'll head over to get you tomorrow, okay?"

Alice sighed, and Emmett knew she was pouting, and he also knew that meant Alice always got her way. "But, Em, I really want to come back to Port Angeles tonight."

"Can't Jasper pick you up? Do you realize how late it'll be before we'd get back here?"

"I wanted to see Edward tomorrow, Em."

And it was true. Alice had made a decision to see her brother, and she was going to follow through with it.

"You can. Visiting hours are over at nine. We can make it there in plenty of time. And I'm sure Mom and Dad would like to spend some time with you before you run off."

"Alright, fine," Alice replied. "I just, I don't want …" Her voice trailed off, catching Emmett by surprise. Alice had never been unable to finish a sentence.

"You don't want what?"

"Mom and Dad are always so damn depressed. I can't take it! When I talk to them on the phone, it's always the same fucking thing. Dad zones out and then he hands the phone to Mom, who goes on and on about how he's never home anymore."

Emmett realized Alice's voice was choking up, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Al, honey, are you crying?"

"No," she sniffled.

"Al, c'mon. It's okay. It'll be fine."

"I gotta go, Em. We're pulling out of the gate. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll call when I'm on my way."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Al."

He kept the phone pressed to his ear after the call disconnected. Seeing Bella had been one thing, but hearing his sister cry on the phone was another entirely. He had thought, long ago, that perhaps the pain would get easier, but he'd been proven wrong too many times.

He saw the pain in Bella's eyes, he heard it in Alice's voice, and he felt it in his gut.

The pain hadn't lessened, and it probably wouldn't anytime soon. They just did a really good job of keeping it at bay, most of the time.

Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose. It finally dawned on him that besides paying Rose a visit, he wanted to stop in the bookstore to see if he could find a book for Edward's birthday. He told Rose he thought a book might be a shitty gift to give his incarcerated brother for his twenty-fifth birthday, but what else was there? He couldn't exactly give him a gift card to Banana Republic.

He suddenly missed Alice more than ever, and tomorrow, she was going to have to help him pick out a gift.

* * *

Bella was glad to see that Charlie wasn't home when she arrived. She was a mess, and needed to take a shower before starting dinner. She certainly didn't want him to start asking her questions, because she was a horrible liar and he'd catch her immediately.

To make matters worse, she was wide awake at two a.m. that night, unable to get to sleep. She couldn't shut her mind off.

"This is useless," she mumbled, sitting up. She threw the covers off and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Her eyes landed on a different photo of her and Renee, this one taken when Renee and Charlie had accompanied Bella to Berkeley for freshman orientation. They stood smiling in front of a bear statue on campus, and Charlie was giving Renee rabbit ears.

"What should I do, Mom?" she whispered, touching the photo. A feeling of further unease settled in her stomach as she contemplated visiting the cemetery. Obviously, she hadn't been back since the funeral, and Bella knew she should go, even if all she did was sit in the truck. At least she would be close.

Bella quietly made her way back upstairs and into her room, closing the door. She woke her laptop and sat down, flipping on the desk lamp.

The internet appeared when she moved the mouse. "Okay," she whispered. "You can do this..."

She went to Google and typed in 'Renee Swan.'

A crack of thunder caused her to jump and she rolled her eyes.

**Search results for Renee Swan**

The first thing that popped up was a phone listing. Bella didn't recognize the number. Puzzled, she quickly wrote it down and made a mental note to call tomorrow.

Her eyes went to the window when the rain started pelting the glass. She turned back to the screen. **  
**  
She followed the news link and waited as the computer thought about her request. "Oh, come on," she muttered.

The page finally appeared and her mom stared back at her. Bella gasped, running the mouse pointer over the photo.

**Woman found slain in Forks police chief's home  
**  
Bella closed her eyes, her mind going back to that day. Every detail was still crystal clear in her mind. But now, she wanted to see something new, something she might have missed before, something that meant Edward wasn't responsible.

Bella scanned the list of headlines on the screen.

**Suspect sought in Swan murder  
**  
**Son of prominent Forks doctor arrested in Swan murder case  
**  
Bella clicked the second headline just as the lights flickered.

_Edward Cullen, the 22-year-old son of prominent Forks General doctor Carlisle Cullen, has been arrested and charged for the murder of Renee Elizabeth Cooper._

_Cooper, 39, was found dead in her home on May 17th. She had been stabbed four times._

_Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan, 40, the ex-husband of Cooper, said he is relieved that the arrest came quickly._

_"I'd like to thank the sheriff and his team for expediting their investigation. The people of Forks can rest easy now," Swan said._

_Formal charges by the state attorney's office are expected._

The lights flickered again, but Bella moved forward. This time, she googled "wrongly accused."

Bella was exasperated as she looked at all the results. There had to be an easier way to find out if her research would be worth it. She perused the links until she found one titled "DNA as Evidence in the Courtroom."

She clicked the link and scanned the first page. The phrase "dozens of wrongly-convicted men have been pardoned and released" leaped out at her before she could process anything else.

_...dozens of wrongly-convicted men have been pardoned and released_.

But then she read about how the chances of DNA testing being wrong the first time were slim to none, and how DNA matches were almost always the reason anyone would be or could be convicted.

She remembered the DNA expert that took the stand at the trial, and how he had explained that even though Edward's DNA had been found on Renee, under her fingernails, the DNA could also match any male. In her limited knowledge of science, Bella knew that everyone shared a little of the same DNA, just as the expert had explained.

_"Layman's terms, Mr. Henry," the prosecutor stated._

_"Let me explain it this way," Mr. Henry started. "Mr. Cullen shares a DNA trait with the rest of the male species. Once that trait has been excluded, it leaves his unique DNA marker, which is what we use to identify him specifically."_

_"Am I right to assume that shared DNA trait was excluded?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And it left Mr. Cullen's unique marker?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Was any other DNA found on the victim?"_

_"Not that can be matched with any other specific male or female, no."_

_The prosecutor turned to face the gallery, a smile on his face. "Nothing further, Your Honor."  
_  
Bella pulled her reporter's notebook out of her purse and began jotting down notes as she read the page. In the end, she was left with more questions than answers, and the desire to pour over the DNA expert's testimony again was eating away at her.

She wondered if those two files she had found on her desk, and subsequently lost, contained anything she could use. Had someone at the paper requested the discovery? Those two files weren't that large, and definitely not large enough to be the case discovery.

"Request case discovery," Bella wrote in her notebook, followed by "FIND THOSE FILES!"

**Chapter End Notes:** Okay, the next chapter is going to be really long. I thought about splitting it in two, but I think it'll work better as one. Emmett and Alice go to visit Edward, and it doesn't go so well. We also get some insight into the Cullens overall.

"A Thousand Leaves" has been nominated for an Avante-Garde award AND for a Sparkleteer award! That's soooo cool! I'm in awe that someone nominated this little story! I'll post links on my profile, blog and Twitter when voting begins. You know, in case anyone wants to vote for ATL.

If anyone is wondering what "Sukhasana" is, you can google it. It's the most basic yoga pose, and one you've probably seen a dozen times.

Links to my Twitter, my blog, and the Twilighted thread for this story are on my profile page.

See you next Monday!


	12. Chapter 11: House of Cards

**A/N: Here you go, dears. A really long chapter. I guess you guys really like those, huh?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and words of encouragement, etc. They mean so much. Even the critical ones.**

**Special thanks, as always, to Dinx, the most fab beta to ever beta.**

**Oh, and hopefully the line break/POV shift issue has been corrected!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

**Chapter Eleven**

Alice took a deep breath when the plane touched down in Seattle. Being seated in first-class afforded her the luxury of being one of the first passengers off, but she opted to sit and let the others go ahead of her. She slowly sipped the remaining bit of red wine in her glass as she looked outside. It was dark, and raindrops splattered against the window. The wine had done little to calm her nerves, knowing that her mother was waiting for her inside.

She had hoped Emmett would be there to collect her, but knew it was asking too much for her brother to drop everything. She never could quite understand why he insisted on staying in Port Angeles. It became quite clear, though, once he and Rose started dating, why he stayed. Rose was a hometown girl, and there was no way she'd ever leave the Port, as she and Jasper called it.

Alice thanked her lucky stars that she'd finally convinced Jasper to leave. It was hard for the both of them to be so far apart. Alice hated Washington, and wanted nothing more than to avoid stepping foot there ever again, but Jasper couldn't get away as often as either of them would like, so he would visit her two or three times a year, and stay in New York during the summer.

It didn't help that neither of her parents liked the fact that their two "remaining" children were dating the "enemy." There had been quite a fight over it in the beginning, when a few months after the trial, Emmett told his parents he had bumped into Rose, and they went out for coffee. Things progressed from there and as it got more serious, the elder Cullens' frowns deepened.

It got worse when Rose introduced Jasper to Alice during Christmas – the Cullens' first Christmas without Edward. Alice and Jasper fell for each other almost immediately, much to the chagrin of Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, this is perfect," Emmett had said over dinner with Rose, Alice and Jasper one evening early in their relationship. "Mom and Dad are going to disown us. You know that, Al."

Alice just looked at him, took Jasper's hand, and smiled. "Then let them. We can't stop living our lives, too."

She was right, and they all knew it. Rose was only doing her job, and that was the defense Emmett had used when he first told his parents about dating her. There was much gnashing of teeth, but what could they do? He was a grown man, and he could date whomever he wanted.

"I honestly don't see how you can stand to look at her," Carlisle had said, leaning against the fireplace mantle. His eyes were staring down into the fire, and he swirled some copper liquid around in a glass he held.

"Dad-" Emmett had started, but was effectively cut off when Carlisle glared back at him.

"Son, are you blinded by lust? Is that it? I can admit that Rosalie Hale is quite beautiful, but what else is there? She helped put your brother in prison, for Christ's sake!"

All the while, Esme sat on the sofa, her head down as she listened to her oldest son defend being in love.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Dad. Rose is much more than that. She's funny, smart, loving. She's compassionate. Maybe you should try it."

Carlisle tsked. "You're much more tolerant than I am, Emmett."

"Apparently so," Emmett replied. "Rose was honest on the stand, Dad. She didn't get up there and lie to make Edward look bad. She did what she was supposed to do."

"Do you really love her, Em?" Esme asked softly, not looking up from her entangled hands.

"I do, Mom. And I'm sorry if that's unacceptable. You know as well as I do that sometimes, we can't help who we love. If you'd have asked me a few months ago, back during the trial, about Rose, I would have laughed. But, she's different, Mom. I just knew her then as someone who was working on the case. Now, I see her as the brilliant woman that she is. I'm not sorry that I love her. I'm sorry that you two can't bury your grievances. If you'd let her, she'd really like to be a part of this family."

Esme looked up at him, tears in her eyes, before she glanced over at Carlisle, who had said nothing.

"Dad?" Emmett questioned cautiously.

Carlisle didn't spare Emmett another glance. He simply waved his son off before leaving the room.

A month later, Alice met Jasper. Carlisle had tried to use their age difference as his excuse for why he didn't like his daughter dating the man, but everyone knew the real reason, and it had nothing to do with their six-year age gap. Alice eventually gave up trying to persuade her parents into giving them a chance.

Alice was finally forced to get off the plane, and as she made her way through the terminal, she stopped in a couple of different shops. She supposed it was rude to keep her mother waiting, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She finally made her way out of the terminal and her eyes landed on Esme right away. The woman had her hands clasped in front of her chest and was teary-eyed as she greeted her daughter.

"Hi, honey. I'm so glad you're here," Esme said, wrapping Alice into her arms.

"Hi, Mom," Alice replied, breathing in her mother's scene. Years ago, it was comforting. Now, it reminded her of everything that might have been.

"So, how was the flight? Do you need to collect a bag? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you do! How many?"

Alice rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh anyway as they walked toward baggage claim. "Just one. I'm only here until Sunday."

"Oh, but … your father and I thought you were staying through the week?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't. Something came up at work." _Shit, and now I'm lying to my parents?_

"Well, that's too bad. At least we'll have a couple of full days together."

"Actually, Em's going to pick me up in the morning."

Esme stopped in her tracks, forcing Alice to do the same a step ahead of her. "You're going to Port Angeles?"

Alice nodded calmly. "Mom, I have to see Edward."

Esme inhaled sharply. _You can't! Bella's back, and…_

"Mom? Luggage?" Alice said, snapping Esme out of her stupor.

"Right, well, when can we expect you back? Tomorrow evening? Saturday morning?"

"Saturday afternoon, likely, but …" Alice let her words die off and pretended to be looking for the correct baggage carousel for her flight. "There it is." She took off for the carousel, which, due to her lagging, now only had three bags on the loop.

"But what, honey?" Esme asked, watching Alice collect her bag.

"Uh, well, the thing is… Jazz is coming back with me. To New York."

Esme stared at her, slack-jawed.

"Mom," Alice said, sighing. "Please, can you not-"

"Your father is going to throw a fit, Alice," Esme said to her as her daughter breezed by.

Alice shook her head and kept walking, heading for the exit.

"Alice, did you hear what I said?" Esme said, trailing her. "Your father-"

"I heard what you said!" Alice snapped, whipping around to face her. "God, this is why! This is why I never visit. It's always the same. Even before I started dating Jazz, it was the same freaking thing with you guys."

"What does that mean?" Esme asked in reply.

"Just forget it. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you in the airport. Can we please just go? Where are you parked?"

Esme looked at her incredulously before pushing by her, leading the way. "This isn't over, Alice. Not by a long shot."

Alice rolled her eyes as she followed Esme to the parking garage. Once they were in the confines of the car, both of them felt the rising tension.

Finally, Alice cleared her throat. "Mom, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Dad right away."

"I'm not going to keep this from your father, Alice. How dare you ask me."

"I didn't ask you to keep it from him. I just asked that you delay telling him. Please," she pleaded, but knew it fell on deaf ears.

"Why, Alice?" Esme stopped speaking to pay the parking attendant, but started again as soon as the car pulled away. "Why delay the inevitable? Your father has a right to know."

Alice groaned and leaned her head back against the seat. "I can't believe you guys. The only reason you don't want me seeing him is because of Rose. Why are we being punished for that? She was doing her job! Why can't you guys see that? She didn't put Edward behind bars! The jury did that!" Alice fought back tears as she began to say the things she'd been wanting to say, but never could.

"Mom, it wouldn't have made a difference, and you know it. Dad knows it. Everyone who knows anything about the case knows it. The evidence was stacked against him, and anything Rose might have said differently wouldn't have made a difference, stop short of telling everyone she knew someone else was in the house that night. It-"

"Stop it!" Esme yelled, her normally soft voice echoing through the car. "Just stop it right now!"

Alice furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her face. "Mom, I love Jasper Hale. We'll get married someday, and we'll have a baby. If you don't want to be a part of that, then that's your problem."

Esme let out a cry, and pulled to the side of the road. "Alice, Alice," Esme whispered, turning to face her daughter. She reached a hand out and caressed Alice's hair. "We've already lost so much. I've lost so much. I lost Edward, and then I lost you, and Emmett, and especially your father." She stopped speaking long enough to dig around in her purse for a tissue. "Please, for the sake of what's left of us..." Her words trailed off and her sniffles filled the air.

Alice's heart broke as she looked at her mom, who used to be so youthful and full of life. Her age was showing now, years of stress and worry etched on her face.

"Mom, I love him," she said softly. "I can't change that. I'm sorry."

Esme was silent for a moment, then straightened and turned forward in her seat. "Well, then I guess there's nothing left to say."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the Cullen home, a beautiful older home on Lake Washington in the Mount Baker district.

Esme turned the car off and looked over at Alice. "Honey, I'll tell you the same thing I told Emmett. As long as you're happy, I have no concerns."

"You won't even give them a chance," Alice said softly. "That's all we want. A chance."

Esme sighed. "I know, sweetheart. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones-"

She was cut off when Alice huffed, laughing under her breath as she opened the door. "God, you just don't get it, do you? You know what? I'm done."

Alice didn't bother to stop when her father called to her as she entered the house. She charged up the staircase and slammed the door to the guestroom as soon as she entered. Tears streamed down her face as she dialed Jasper's number.

"Hi, baby, did you make it?" Jasper asked when he answered.

"Oh, Jazz. Why did I come? Why am I even bothering-" Her voice shattered into sobs as she tried to speak.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Take a deep breath," he said. He didn't need to ask. He already knew.

"My mom …" She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jazz. I thought-"

"It's okay, doll," he started. "They'll come around."

"It's been two years, Jazz!" she cried.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"I wish you could," she said sadly. "But tomorrow's your last day at the school. You need to get some sleep."

"When will Emmett be there?"

"He said in the morning." There was a knock at the door, and she cast her eyes in that direction. "Someone's at the door. I better go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Don't let them bring you down, okay?"

She sniffled and sat up on the bed. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, Alice. Get some sleep."

She closed her phone up just as another knock sounded, followed by her dad's voice. "Alice, can I come in?"

"It's open," she said, standing and going to her carry-on bag.

Carlisle entered and placed her suitcase on a chair. "Your mother is upset," he said nonchalantly.

Alice sighed. "I know. I'll go apologize."

When he made no moves, she turned and looked at him. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be at the hospital."

"I'm in between shifts," he replied, hands shoved in his pockets. "I wanted to be here when you arrived."

"You work too much," Alice answered swiftly, not caring if another argument started. "You're never here, and Mom's always alone."

He fixed his eyes on her, his jaw clenched, but said nothing.

"She needs you, Dad. We all need you."

"You ran off to New York," he finally said.

She lifted her chin, not breaking her stare. "Yes, well, I'm not the one married to Mom. I'm not the one who is supposed to keep her warm at night, and dry her tears when she misses Edward. That's _your_ job."

"Enough," Carlisle said evenly. "Did you honestly come all this way to instigate a big family quarrel? Is that what you're trying to do? Because it seems to be working."

"No, Dad. That's not why I'm here. I'm here because you're my parents, and for whatever reason, I hoped that you two had finally put the past behind you and that we could have a normal visit."

"Normal?" Carlisle scoffed, at which Alice shook her head. "Nothing has been normal in over two goddamn years, Alice! Wake up!"

"Don't you tell me to wake up!" she shouted. "At least I'm willing to acknowledge that Edward still exists. I'm going to see him tomorrow, Dad. When was the last time you bothered to go? Huh?"

Carlisle stared at her, disbelieving her reaction to him.

"You will _not_ raise your voice to me in my house," he said to her. "Unless you're willing to have this conversation like an adult, then I'm afraid it's over."

Alice let out a cry and sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her arms. "I'm sorry, Dad. It's just … we're all hurting. It's not getting easier for any of us, but we can't pretend it didn't happen. I know that. Why can't you see it?"

Carlisle crossed the room and sat down next to her, tentatively draping his arm across her shoulders. "Oh, Alice. I do know. Your mother and I both know, and we're sorry. So much has happened, and we've been trying so hard to keep it together. I wish you had been here on the nights that your mother barely held it together. You think I'm not here for her, but I'm trying."

Alice wiped the tears off her cheeks and leaned against him. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." He pressed his lips to her head. "I just want you to promise me that from now on, you talk to us about these things rather than keep them bottled up. Can you do that?"

She nodded a little. "Did Mom tell you about Jazz?"

She heard his sharp intake of breath, and he cleared his throat. "She was a little upset, but I think I caught the gist of it. So, he's moving to New York?"

"Yes," she answered. "I love him, Dad."

"I know you do, Alice. I know. And Emmett loves Rose."

Alice pulled back a little and looked at him. "We would really like it if you'd give them a chance, Dad. Please."

"I can't make you any promises," he said, getting to his feet. "But we'll try."

That was enough for Alice, even if he may have just been trying to appease her. She stood and hugged him before following him downstairs.

"Mom?" Alice poked her head into the sitting room, where Esme was curled up in a chair next to the fireplace.

Esme glanced at her. "What is it, Alice?"

"I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry," she said, crossing the room.

Esme untangled herself from the blanket and stood, quickly pulling her daughter to her. "It's okay, honey. I understand."

"Do you really?" Alice asked.

"I do," Esme answered, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Alice's phone rang the next morning at eight. Emmett told her he was on his way, and would likely be there around eleven. She sat with Esme in the breakfast nook for much of the morning, talking about New York and helping Esme pick out recipes for an upcoming dinner party.

Right at eleven, the doorbell rang and Emmett swept his little sister up into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she said as he held her. "Come say hi to Mom."

When he made a face, Alice smiled a little. "I have a lot to tell you on the trip back."

Esme was thrilled when Emmett agreed to hang around for lunch. She made them both grilled cheese sandwiches, cut into triangles, just as they had liked it when they were kids, complete with a bowl of tomato soup.

When Alice went upstairs to grab her bag, Emmett took the opportunity to ask Esme about the elephant in the room.

"Did you tell her about Bella?" Emmett asked, careful to listen for Alice's return.

"Heavens no," Esme replied. "You'd be wise not to either."

"I won't. It's going to be enough to just keep them from running into each other."

"I was worried about that. What are the chances?"

"I ran into her yesterday," Emmett said matter-of-factly.

Esme gaped at him from the kitchen sink. "You saw her?"

"In Port Angeles. She was wearing gym clothes, so I assume she uses the gym downtown."

"Oh, Emmett. Is she … how does she look? Did you talk to her at all?"

"She looks fine, Mom. She's grown up, that's for sure. And she asked about you guys. I told her you're all fine, and then I left."

"You left? Why didn't you talk to her some more, Emmett? Find out how she's doing?"

"How who's doing?" Alice asked, sweeping into the room. She smiled brightly at them. "Are we ready?"

Emmett nodded and looked at Esme. "I think it'll all work out, Mom."

Alice gave them a puzzled look as they hugged, then she hugged Esme. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Esme walked them to the door. "Drive careful, okay? I love you."

They waved back at her and were on the road in less than a minute. Alice used the drive to tell Emmett about the conversations she'd had with their parents the previous night. He was as skeptical about it as she was, but they both figured their parents deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't expect it to happen quickly, Al," Emmett said. "I want to believe as much as you do that it'll even happen at all. Just be prepared."

They fell silent as Emmett's truck traveled along Highway 101. Emmett turned the radio up and Alice turned it down.

"Oh, are we going to play this game now?" Emmett asked, grinning.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, I just … I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Seeing him."

He glanced over at her. "It's just Edward, Al."

"I know, but what if he's mad at me? I haven't written in awhile, and it's been a really long time since I visited-"

"Al," Emmett said, cutting her off sharply. "He asked me to make sure you visit. He wants to see you. He isn't mad or anything. He misses you. The important thing is that you go."

She nodded and looked out the window. Just as Emmett went to turn the radio up, Alice stopped him.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Should we tell him about Rose and Jazz?"

Emmett groaned. "I was already thinking the same thing."

"Just because he's in there doesn't mean we should shut him out of our lives," Alice interjected.

"I know, kid."

"He won't like it."

"I know that, too."

"He'll get over it?" she said, though it was more of a question than a statement.

Emmett laughed. "I suspect he will, Al."

* * *

Alice let out a heavy sigh when Emmett pulled into a parking spot at the prison that afternoon.

"Are you sure we should tell him?" Alice asked, chewing on her lip.

"He should know, Alice," Emmett replied, leaning against the steering wheel. "He has every right to be miffed, and he probably will be, but we shouldn't keep it from him."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

She gripped his arm as they walked inside. The guard greeted them, giving Alice the once over, and Alice being Alice, she offered him a sweet smile and a wink.

"Jesus, Al," Emmett said, shaking his head and chuckling as they continued down the hall. He pulled the door open for her and they moved to stand behind three other people waiting to sign in.

Fifteen minutes later, they sat at a table in the chilly room and Alice nearly squealed when Edward came through the door. His face brightened and he grinned, throwing his arms around her. "Alice, you came."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as he hugged her. "I never, ever should have kept my distance. I'm such a fucking loser sister!"

He chuckled and pushed her away, looking at her. "You look great, Al. The city agrees with you."

She twirled, a goofy grin on her face, causing her brothers to laugh. Edward embraced Emmett next, whispering his thanks to his brother.

"So, tell me everything," Edward said once they had sat down. "What's up in Manhattan?"

Alice rambled non-stop for twenty minutes about life in the Big Apple, barely pausing to take a breath. All the while, Edward wore a smile on his face, ingesting his baby sister's energy.

"Oh! And I think I'm going to Paris for Fashion Week!" She paused, folding her animated arms on the table. "God, I'm sorry. I just won't shut up, will I?"

Edward chuckled and Emmett rolled his eyes. "That's okay, Al. You can talk forever. I'm just glad you're here."

An easy silence fell among them before Edward cleared his throat. "Do Mom and Dad know you're here?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, they didn't say much."

"Of course not," Edward said with a defeated sigh.

"Edward," Alice started, reaching across the table. She gripped one of his hands and smiled at him. "They love you. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I'm aware of it. They love me in their own fucked up way, I guess."

Emmett coughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. _Definitely time for a change of subject..._

"Oh shit," Edward said when Emmett's face grew serious. "What's wrong?"

Emmett and Alice shared a look, and Edward's eyes narrowed. "Is something going on?"

"Um, well, it's nothing about Mom and Dad. It's just ... I'm seeing someone," Emmett stated slowly.

Edward appraised him for a moment. "Why do you say it like that? It's a good thing isn't it? It's okay, Em. I can handle you talking about ... women, or whatever. It is a woman, isn't it?" Edward grinned a little as he teased his brother. "Oh, I get it now. You brought Al along for support. Is that it?"

"Dude," Emmett said with a huff.

Edward raised his hands. "Right, so tell me about her."

"She's fuckin' great, man. She's smart and fun and doesn't take any crap from anyone."

Edward gave him a genuine smile. "You really like her don't you?"

"She could be it for me," Emmett said with a smile as he pictured Rose in his mind. "The One, or whatever that shit is."

Alice giggled and bumped Emmett with her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you." Edward smiled wistfully. "I'm glad one of us is getting that chance."

"Two of us, actually," Alice interjected, grinning.

Edward shifted his focus to her. "You, too?"

She nodded. "He's great, Edward. You'd really like him."

"He better treat you right," Edward replied, a slight twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"He does," Emmett interrupted before Alice could reply. "Don't worry, I make sure of it."

"You've met him? Is he not in New York?" Edward asked, his eyes darting between them.

Emmett sighed. "There's something else. Something you should know ... about them."

Edward weighed the words in his mind, trying to figure out what could possibly be of concern to him about their new significant others.

"Okay, I give," he finally said. "What's the big secret?"

Emmett allowed himself a glance at his brother, who was staring at him, then looked at Alice. "Okay, shit. Here's the thing. It's Rosalie Hale. And Al is dating her brother."

"His name is Jasper," Alice said, smiling softly as she looked at Edward.

Edward was stunned into silence, and then he gripped the empty Coke can in his hand so hard it began to crush. The other inmates and visitors in the room cast wary glances in their direction and a guard stepped forward, his hand automatically going to the weapon at his hip.

"Rosalie Hale," Edward seethed, the words released from his mouth in a fierce breath. "Are you fucking insane? That woman is-"

Emmett cut him off, glaring at him. "Don't say another word about her, Edward. I mean it."

The guard was at their table then. "Everything okay here?"

"No," Edward said, still looking at Emmett. "But it's not of any consequence to you. Just a discussion."

The guard took a step back, gave them each the once-over and walked back to his post.

"I love her, Edward. And I know you think she had something to do with putting you away, but she didn't."

"She testified against me, Emmett. She got up there on the fucking stand in front of everyone - you, Alice, Mom and Dad, everyone - and said that my fingerprints were found all over the Swan house, and that she couldn't say I didn't kill Renee-"

"Edward, that was her _job_," Alice said quickly, stopping him. "She didn't get up there and say you did it. She said she didn't know one way or the other, that she couldn't be positive. She was merely giving the facts."

"Yeah, well, you know what? The fact is I didn't kill that woman. Why didn't she give them _that_ fact? Huh?" Edward stood from his seat abruptly, signaling the end of their conversation. "I hope you're happy with that woman, Emmett. But don't you even think about bringing her here. I don't want to see her. That's a fact, too." With that, Edward snatched his empty can off the table and walked away, throwing it in the recycling bin before pushing his way out the door. Alice let out a cry and stood abruptly, causing Emmett to grab her by the wrist.

"Let him go, Al," Emmett said. "He'll get over it."

"But, Em! He ... he doesn't understand," she sobbed.

Emmett stood and pulled Alice to him, hugging her against his chest. "It's okay, Al. I promise you. He just needs some time."

The guard ushered them out quickly, and Emmett had to keep a tight grip on Alice to keep her from running back inside. Once they were inside his truck, both pulled out their phones, dialing Rose and Jasper.

* * *

Edward sat on the bed, his back to the wall. He closed his eyes, but all he saw was the look of hurt on Emmett's face when he denounced his girlfriend. Emmett couldn't have expected Edward to just shrug it off as no big deal. The woman took the stand and told a room full of people that she couldn't deny that Edward had killed Renee, but she couldn't deny that he hadn't. And Alice, his baby sister, was dating that woman's brother? Their visit certainly didn't go as he had hoped.

The last time he saw Rosalie Hale was definitely going to be the last time he ever laid eyes on her.

_"In your professional opinion, Miss Hale, can you say for certain that the defendant, Edward Cullen, is guilty of the charge brought against him?" the defense attorney asked._

_"No," she replied._

_"So, he's innocent?"_

_"I don't know that, either," Rosalie said calmly._

_"What do you know then, detective? Please enlighten us all."_

_"I know for certain that the victim's blood was found on the suspect's shirt, his iPod was found under the victim's body, and the murder weapon was found near his home. The evidence points to the fact that he was there on the evening Renee Swan was killed, and there was no evidence that anyone else had been in the home."_

_"That has been established, Miss Hale. After all, he was found at the scene of the crime."_

_"But-" Rosalie started to speak, but the attorney cut her off._

_"No further questions, Your Honor."_

Edward picked up a photo from his bedside table and looked at it. Back when things were normal, when he was a free man and could see them whenever he wanted. He took that for granted, and looking at this photo, of his family beaming for the camera with fireworks in the background, he vowed that Rosalie Hale would never be welcome in his life, even if he spent the remainder of it behind those bars.

* * *

Rose enveloped Emmett in her arms as soon as she opened the door to her Port Angeles condo. "It's okay, Em. It was to be expected."

"He's my brother, my baby brother," Emmett said, his words muffled against her neck.

She placed a kiss at his temple before pulling back to look at him. "You need to eat dinner. I have lasagna in the oven. How's that?"

"Not hungry," Emmett muttered as she pulled him into the hallway. Though, as the smell of Rose's homemade lasagna filled his nostrils, he suddenly felt a pang of hunger. "Okay, maybe I can eat a little."

She laughed and pulled out a chair at the table. "Sit. I'll fix you a plate." She stopped long enough to hand him a bottle of Samuel Adams, which he eagerly tipped back. When she placed the plate in front of him, she took a seat, waiting for him to talk if he wanted. For several minutes, they were quiet; the only sound that of his fork scraping the plate.

Emmett took another long gulp of beer before looking at her. "You're beautiful," he simply said.

She smiled at him. "Mr. Cullen, you're so easy to please. Place some food and beer in front of you and you'll say anything."

"He won't forgive you," he replied.

Rose weighed this for a moment before nodding. "I suspected as much. Will he forgive you, though? That's my concern."

Emmett pushed his empty plate away. "I guess I'll find out next week when I go back. He might have me removed from his guest list."

"He won't," Rose said. "He loves you."

Emmett and Rose spent some time that evening curled up on the sofa, watching "Family Guy" re-runs. Emmett liked to joke that he knew Rose was the woman for him when he found out she could spend hours watching episodes of the show. In truth, though, he fell in love with her when she let him know, without words, that she was neutral when it came to Edward. They never spoke of the case, or of Rose's involvement. It was taboo between them, the only way they could make their relationship work.

He could see it from Edward's viewpoint, and even from his parents', but the fact remained that he loved Rose and would love her until the day he died. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Jasper had broken nearly every traffic law on his trip home from school. He knew Alice was waiting for him, and she was upset. Just as he suspected would happen, her visit with Edward hadn't gone well.

When he walked into his downtown Port Angeles apartment, his heart broke at the sight of Alice curled up on the sofa, a pile of crumpled up tissues on the floor.

"Al?" he asked, moving through the room. "Sweetheart."

She opened her eyes and burst into tears at the sight of him. He went to her and she sat up, holding out her arms. He immediately pulled her up and into his arms.

"I feel so awful, Jazz," she whispered. "He hates us."

"Shhh, he doesn't," Jasper replied soothingly, running his hand across her hair. "He doesn't. He just needs some time."

"He really laid into Em. I felt so bad for him," she replied, sniffling.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, kissed her forehead, and then smiled a little at her.

"What? Why are you smiling?" she asked, mystified. Her Jazz was so handsome, and she'd never tire of his smile, but it puzzled her in that moment.

"You look like a raccoon, babe."

She groaned and pushed him away. "Jazz!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, laughing a little. "I'm just trying to make you smile."

"Oh, and telling a girl she looks like a raccoon is a sure way to do it." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the lift of her mouth.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent slightly to look her in the eye. "Is Emmett okay?"

She shrugged one shoulder and folded her arms. "Seemed to be. He said the same thing you did."

"Alice, Edward is understandably upset, but I promise you he'll get over it. He will. You know why? Because you're all he has now, and he's not going to compromise that."

Alice frowned. "He's really mad at Mom and Dad. He didn't say so, but I can tell."

"Can you blame him? When's the last time they went to see him?"

Alice groaned out of frustration, throwing her hands up. "I've been no better at it, but they live three hours away! Three hours, Jazz! He must feel so alone."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and Jasper sighed, reaching for the tissue box. "Come, sit," he said, turning her back to the sofa.

"I get that Mom and Dad are ashamed. I mean, I suppose every parent would be. To have a son in prison for murder? But still! They act as if he doesn't exist. But he does, Jazz," she cried. "He's there, and he was so beat down. He's given up. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Rose told me his appeal will probably be denied," Jasper replied.

Alice nodded against his shoulder. "He'll file again. And I'm sure it'll be denied again. As if he's some kind of serial killer or vicious criminal. No one knows the Edward I know. He was mean when we were kids, but he really changed when we grew up. He was different, and he was so caring and kind, and he wanted to change the world."

Jasper sighed, holding her as she repeated everything she'd already told him, time and time again. It was her therapy, coming to terms with something she couldn't control. He briefly wondered if he should tell her about Bella, but decided against it. No reason to upset her further.

He was surprised when he ran into Bella at the crime scene, and he and Rose had talked later on about how strange it was that she had decided to return, and better yet, work the crime beat. They had both decided, along with Emmett, to let sleeping dogs lie.

Jasper's loyalty to Alice came first, and knowing how heartbroken Alice was over losing her best friend was enough to make him keep his distance from the woman.

He knew that once Edward had been arrested, Alice never spoke to Bella again. Neither made any attempt, and Jasper had to assume that both had wrongly decided the friendship couldn't sustain the surreal tragedy. He never voiced that to Alice, who hadn't mentioned Bella's name in a long time. There were times when Jasper and Alice would be shopping, or out on the town, and Alice would mutter Bella's name under her breath. He knew her best friend was never completely out of mind. It had been months, though, at least, since Bella's name came up.

He suspected that Alice felt tremendous guilt over losing Bella, even if she wouldn't say so outright. If he were a braver man, he'd be tempted to hunt down Bella and lock them away together, let them sort it out.

He remembered back to the day he'd laid eyes on her in La Push. He knew who she was even before Rose told him. He had seen many pictures of her in Alice's photo albums.

The second he saw her, he could only picture Alice crying as she had flipped through a photo album one night. She hadn't known he'd been watching her, but waking up alone when you went to sleep with a soft, warm body next to you was a little worrisome, so he got up to check on her.

He was perhaps a little cooler toward Bella than he should've been, but the shock of seeing her there had numbed his politeness. If he ever saw her again, he'd be sure to offer a sincere apology.

"Jazz? Did you hear what I said?" Alice asked softly, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, doll. What was it?" he replied, coming out of his fog.

"Where were you just then? You never zone out like that. I asked about your last day at school," she said, squeezing his arm.

"Oh, you know," he answered coyly, giving her a grin. "I was just thinking about the future."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: As usual, next chapter will be Monday. Teaser will probably go up on my blog Thursday. I can tell you that Bella will run into a couple of familiar faces – and there will be a cliffhanger. I know how much you guys love those!**

**I'm sorry if some of you feel it's moving at a snail's pace, and that there isn't enough Edward, but this story is obviously complex, and not just about Edward. Thank you to everyone who understands that.**

**Check out my profile for links to Twitter, the Twilighted thread, my blog, and other goodies.**


	13. Chapter 12: Dear Mom

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for reading and leaving reviews. I've been fail at responding to them all lately, but that doesn't mean I don't read and appreciate them.**

**Much love to my beta, Dinx, for being patient and letting me bounce ideas (and misplaced commas) off of her.**

**Someone asked how many chapters ATL will be. Short answer: I have no idea.**

**Also, it should be noted that "character death" has been added to the disclaimer for this story, something I should have done from the beginning.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella barely got enough sleep to function that day. She awakened before Charlie left that morning, but waited until he was gone before leaving her bed. She had a lot on her mind, and the majority of it had to do with the man sitting in prison some thirty miles away.

She showered quickly and grabbed her laptop and a notepad, heading down to the kitchen. Once she was settled at the table with some orange juice and a bagel, she opened the laptop up and looked at the notepad.

"Files," she said, tapping a pen on the pad. "Where did you go?"

They weren't in the cabinet, or on top of her desk with other files. She could check the archives, but how would they have gotten there? Who would have even known the files _were_ on her desk?

Someone took them, and she was baffled by who might have done it. She quickly jotted down the names of people she had seen in the newsroom over the last two days.

Peter  
Mike  
Jane

She stared at Jane's name for a minute. If anyone had taken them, she'd have placed money on it being Jane. But what motive would Jane have had? Of course, there were others she worked with, but none of them sent up any red flags.

Her e-mail icon bounced and she clicked it open, smiling when she saw who it was from.

**From: Jessica A. Stanley  
To: Isabella M. Swan  
Date: May 23, 2008, 10:45AM EST  
Subject: MISS U!**

_Hey, girl! I was thinking about you this morning. I had this really weird feeling that something's off. Are you OK? How are things in Forks?_

_I MISS YOU! I wish you could come to NY. I'm going to Boston tomorrow for the weekend. My dad apparently has a conference and wants me to meet one of his colleagues. GAG! I keep picturing a middle-aged, balding fat guy who wears glasses! My dad would totally do that to me._

_Anyway, I'll call you! Or you can call me. I just want to make sure everything is OK._

_Love you!_

_Jess_

Bella smiled, and hit 'reply.'

**From: Isabella M. Swan  
To: Jessica A. Stanley  
Date: May 23, 2008, 7:50AM PST  
Subject: RE: MISS U!**

_Wow, Jess. Sounds like your dad knows just your type! You could use a sugar daddy. ;-)_

_Things here are OK. No worries, but thanks for checking up on me. I miss you, too. I was thinking about you when I caught the tale-end of Project Runway. That one girl with the crazy plaid adult onesie? Totally see that coming into style._

_Have fun in Boston! Do you have mace? (Sorry, cop's daughter coming out in me.)_

_Love and miss you, too!_

_Bella_

* * *

When Bella got to the newsroom about an hour later, she casually glanced toward the Features department. It was quiet, which was normal for this time of day. It was a running joke in J-school that if a reporter wanted to sleep in, she should go for a job in Features. She sat down at her desk and turned the computer on. While it booted up, she went through the files again, just to make sure she hadn't been dreaming their disappearance.

"Damnit," she mumbled when she didn't see them.

After a quick check of e-mail, she glanced at the notepad she'd brought in with her from home. It would be unethical for her to use work resources for personal reasons, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep the notepad close. The phone number she'd written down the previous night was jumping off the page, but she wanted to have her bearings straight before placing the call.

It was a little before noon when Bella finally let her curiosity get the best of her. It had been a quiet morning so far, and Peter had come and gone a few times. He was away when she decided to send off a quick e-mail to let him know she was taking lunch. She grabbed a sub from a nearby sandwich shop and drove over to Tilicum Park. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, and there was a slight breeze, but it wasn't too chilly. She needed the fresh air, and privacy.

She placed her cell phone on top of the notepad, and stared at it as she took a couple of bites. Finally, with a deep breath, she flipped the phone open and dialed the number.

A woman answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Bella's breath caught in her chest. The woman sounded young, perhaps even her age. "Um, hello?"

"Yeah, hello?" the woman said impatiently.

"Hi, I'm ... sorry. I think I have the wrong number," Bella said, absentmindedly drawing a circle around the prefix on the pad.

"Who are you looking for, hon?" the woman asked.

"Oh, uh, Renee?" Bella's stomach tumbled as she spoke her mom's name.

"Ah, yeah, no Renee here. Sorry."

"Wait, I'm sorry," Bella replied quickly, fearing the woman would disconnect. "Are you in Seattle?"

"Yeah."

"What area is two-eight-two?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Two-eight-two. The prefix. In your phone number," Bella said.

"Oh. Uh, well, I live in Queen Anne. I don't know-"

"How long have you had this phone number?" Bella asked, cutting her off.

"A couple of years. Are you some kind of detective or something?"

Bella had to laugh. "No, sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how to find a friend. Sorry for bothering you."

Bella closed her phone and wrote 'Queen Anne' on the pad.

"Queen Anne," Bella said to herself, picking up her sandwich. Her mom had lived in the Ballard district of Seattle, and the prefix of the phone number Bella had for her reflected that. Renee had that same phone number from the day she moved to Seattle. Why would she have had a second number? And with a Queen Anne prefix? It could be a dead-end, but on the other hand, what if it wasn't?

Bella jotted down the names of the people Renee knew in Seattle. She didn't have any particularly close friends, mostly just acquaintances, and a couple of co-workers at the art gallery where she had worked. Bella had only visited Renee a few times in Seattle, each time for a weekend. She never met anyone Renee knew, except for a neighbor at her apartment building. Renee had always dragged Bella around the city, showing her her favorite places. And the whole time, Bella couldn't wait to get back to Forks.

"Shit," Bella mumbled. "Seattle." She wanted to go now.

She finished lunch and headed back to the office. She was pleased to see that Jane was still absent, and she meandered toward the Features department, an empty file folder in her hands.

"Hey, Bella. What brings you to our corner?"

Bella smiled at the reporter, an older woman by the name of Julia. "Oh, uh, I'm looking for Jane."

"She's out today. Anything I can help with?"

"No, thanks. I'll just leave this on her desk," she replied, holding up the folder. She wanted to ask Julia if Jane had worked late at all that week, to see if there was a slight chance she had been alone in the newsroom, but she didn't for fear it would get back to Jane. Instead, she walked to Jane's desk in the corner, and casually glanced toward Julia, who had her back turned.

Her eyes swept across Jane's desk. It was tidy, and no file folders were to be seen anywhere. Jane did, however, have a framed photo of herself and her younger brother, Tyler. The Eiffel Tower was behind them, and they were beaming for the camera.

Bella skirted around Julia and left the area without notice. When she got back to her desk, she sat down and sighed in defeat. If Jane had taken the folders, why would she have left them in plain sight, anyway?

She finished up her work for that day and headed for the door.

"See ya, Bella," the guard said, flipping the page of a magazine.

She froze and looked over at him. Her mind was whirling now. "Hey, Tom?"

He glanced up at her from behind his clean desk. "Yeah?"

"What time do you get off?"

Tom's eyes widened and he closed the magazine, sitting forward. He appraised her, and she suddenly realized what he was thinking.

"I mean do you usually work late?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I just, uh … if I need to work late one night, will you be here?"

_Nice save, _she thought, giving herself a mental high-five.

"That depends. This place is locked down on the weekends, so if you want to work then, you'll be safe. Just don't forget your keycard, or you won't be getting in."

"And during the week?"

He folded his arms and sat back. "I leave around eight. That's when the last person's usually out the door."

"So, you stay until the last person leaves?"

"Yeah, and then it's locked up tight. Why the questions?"

She shrugged. "Just curious." She paused. "Can I ask one more question? Just between you and me?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "That depends."

"On?"

"We could get a drink later?"

_Oh, shit_, she thought. Then she smiled. "Tom, you're old enough to be my father."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're older than my dad. You know, the chief."

His face turned to stone, and she knew she had him. "What's the question?"

_Bingo._

"Does Jane usually work late?"

"Jane's usually the last one out of the building. I tease her a lot. Call her a workaholic."

_That's not the only thing I would call her_, Bella wanted to say. "Right. Well, thanks, Tom. Have a good weekend."

"Hm. You too," he replied, watching her head out the door.

She climbed into her truck and pulled out the notepad, circling Jane's name. It puzzled her as to why Jane would have taken the files, but if she had a reason, Bella was going to find out.

* * *

Forks Cemetery was located just on the outskirts of downtown, and as Bella pulled into the park, she took a deep breath. She circled around the main road and came to a stop under a tree. Her eyes immediately sought out and landed on Renee's headstone some thirty yards off the road.

There were flowers lying on the grave, and Bella quickly got out of the truck. Her trepidation had subsided by the time she got there, and as she knelt, she looked for a card with the flowers, but saw nothing. She glanced around the park. None of the surrounding graves had flowers of any sort. Her mother's grave was the last to be placed in this area of the cemetery.

Bella picked up the bouquet of peonies. The flowers were so fresh that the smell hit her immediately. She held them for a minute before carefully placing them on the grave.

"Peonies. Your favorite," she whispered, looking at Renee's name carved into the granite headstone.

_Renee Elizabeth Cooper  
1967-2006  
Loving mother_

"I'm sorry," Bella said, tears in her eyes as she sat back. "I shouldn't have stayed away for so long, but I couldn't come back."

It was another five minutes before Bella spoke again. She just sat there, her eyes closed, listening to the breeze and smelling the peonies. When she opened them again, she smiled a little.

"Remember that day you woke me up at three a.m., and made me get dressed to go with you to Yuma? I was so mad at you." Bella laughed a little. "That was fun, though."

She paused, picking at a blade of grass. "God, Mom. I miss you so much. You have no idea. Well, maybe you do. I don't know. I never think about that. It would drive me crazy. Anyway, if you _can_ hear me, I just … I want you to know that I love you, and … I miss you every single day."

Bella looked over her shoulder when a car passed by. It slowed, as if the driver were looking for something, and then moved on.

She sighed, frowning as she looked at the ground. "I'm so confused, Mom. I think … no, I _know_, that what I saw that night was real. It was. But he says he didn't do it. Edward says he didn't … kill you. I want to believe him, I do. And I shouldn't care, because he was so hurtful when we were kids, but that doesn't mean he's a murderer. Right? And if he didn't do it, then who did? Who could have done that to you? I wish I could erase history, and go back to that night. I would've left work earlier, and gotten home sooner…"

She sat there for another fifteen minutes before the sun began to set. "I gotta go. I'm making eggplant parmigiana for dinner. I know. Dad's going to throw a fit. There's no meat in it, but he'll live." She stood, dusting off her pants, and touched the gravestone.

"I won't stay away long, Mom. I promise. And I'll thank Dad for the flowers for you. I can't believe he remembered."

She lingered a moment before walking away, feeling a little lighter, but still heart-heavy. Charlie had once told her that she had inherited her mother's strength, and no doubt, her stubbornness, but Bella had never felt as weak as she did when she walked away from her mother's grave.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was perusing vegetables at Forks Grocery when she heard her name. She looked up from the eggplant display and was greeted by the cheerful smile of Angela Webber.

"Angela," Bella said, returning her smile.

Angela, being one of the warmest people to have walked the earth, stepped forward and caught Bella in a hug.

"Wow, it's been forever," Angela said, holding onto her old friend.

"How are you?" Bella asked as they pulled apart.

"Oh, I'm good," Angela answered, smiling. "I'm engaged!"

"Wow, that's awesome, Ang," Bella replied, looking at the giant rock that Angela waved in front of her. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ben!" she said, laughing.

"Oh, right. Of course." Bella smiled, thinking back to how inseparable Ben and Angela were their senior year.

"What about you? How's life treating you?"

"Um, it's okay," Bella said. "You know."

Angela nodded. "Hey, we should meet for coffee later. Are you free?"

"I'm kind of zapped today," Bella said. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Awesome! You wouldn't happen to be going to the Port for anything, would you?"

"Actually, I'm taking a yoga class there. It's at ten. We could meet at noon? Maybe grab lunch?"

Angela grinned, fishing a business card out of her purse. "It's a date." She handed Bella the card and glanced at her watch. "Oh, I gotta run. Ben's fixing dinner for the parents tonight, and he'll kill me if I don't get this squash to him!"

Bella had to laugh at that, and did as Angela said goodbye and hurried away. She glanced at the card, her eyes frozen to the words "Emmett Cullen & Associates."

"Oh…" Bella mumbled, seeing that Angela was noted as being a design assistant. "That's just perfect."

She sighed, shoving the card into her purse before heading toward the checkout.

Because Forks is a small town, and not everyone is fortunate enough to get away from it, Bella ran into one more person that she'd never given another thought to, or wanted to see again.

"Tanya?"

"In the flesh," Tanya said, throwing a bag of chips in her cart.

"You're …" Bella's words died as a small boy peeked out from behind Tanya's legs.

"Eight months along," Tanya said, rubbing her huge belly. "And this little guy is Henry. Say hi to Bella, Henry."

Henry merely peered up at Bella before ducking his head behind his mom again.

Bella was downright entertained at this scene in front of her. A giggle was threatening to escape, but she swallowed it down. The last time she had seen Tanya, over seven years ago, she was running out of the Cullen house, crying because Edward had dumped her. This Tanya was every bit the storybook housewife.

"Uh, so, you're married?" Bella asked, switching the basket from one hand to another.

Tanya nodded. "Married for five years, if you can believe it."

_I can't_, Bella wanted to say.

"I have a little girl, too. She's with her daddy at the shop."

"The shop?"

"Wright's Auto Repair? Henry, my husband, owns it."

"Ah, Henry Wright. I think I remember him. Tall guy, linebacker?"

Tanya grinned. "That's him." She paused, looking over Bella's shoulder. "Junior! You get back here right now."

Bella looked behind her and saw little Henry heading toward them, a bag of chocolates in his tiny hands.

"I swear, that boy." Tanya rolled her eyes as Henry handed her the bag. She quickly placed it on a nearby shelf and looked back at Bella. "I'm sorry. I gotta run. It was nice seeing you. Tell your dad I said hi."

Bella was in a state of shock and muttered a goodbye as Tanya walked away.

"Holy shit," she whispered. She could hear Tanya yelling for the boy again, and she finally let a giggle escape, earning a side-glance from the woman in line ahead of her.

* * *

When Charlie got home that evening, Bella was just pulling dinner out of the oven.

"Bells?"

"Kitchen," she called, drying her hands.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"Eggplant parmigiana." She laughed when he wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry. I decided to be nice and baked some Italian sausage to go with it."

"Sounds good," he replied. "Anything I can do?"

She shook her head, then hesitated before going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was taken aback as she hugged him. "What's this for?" he asked, hugging her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For reacting the way I did over the letters. I know you were just trying to protect me. And also, to thank you for the flowers."

Charlie pulled away from her, a look of astonishment on his face. "Flowers?"

She nodded, going to pull the milk out of the refrigerator. "The peonies you left on Mom's grave."

"Wait … you went to the cemetery?"

Bella placed the milk on the table. "It was time for me to go. The flowers were really pretty. You remembered they were her favorite. She would have appreciated that."

Charlie looked at her incredulously. "Bella, I haven't been to your mom's grave in months."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: Wow, that Tanya sure did change, huh?**

"**A Thousand Leaves" has been nominated for some awards! The links to the sites for voting are posted on my profile page.**

**Also, there are links to my blog (for teasers and such), Twitter, and other stuff.**

**Thanks for reading! To my American friends, have a happy and safe Thanksgiving, full of love, laughter and scrumptious food.**

**Me? I'll be sunning myself in Miami.**

**See you next Monday!**


	14. Chapter 13: Restoring Faith

**A/N: I can't say it enough – you guys are so awesome! ATL passed 1,000 reviews with the last chapter! I never expected it would get that far. They are all VERY much appreciated.**

**Thanks as always to Beta Dinx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marcus was growing concerned for Edward. He hadn't left his bed since the previous afternoon, after a visit from his brother and sister. He had remained silent, missed dinner, and simply stared off into space for most of the evening. He didn't even get up to go out for a smoke.

"Hey," Marcus said, causing Edward to break his gaze away from the barred window. "Here."

Edward looked at what Marcus had in his hand and scoffed. "A Bible?"

"Not _a_ Bible," Marcus replied, still holding it out. "_The_ Bible. God's word."

Edward stared up at him. Marcus sighed and took a seat on his bed, facing Edward. "Don't you pray?" he asked.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't pray, Edward," Marcus said sadly.

Edward shook his head. "Never."

Marcus' heart fell. "Never?"

"No. Why bother? There's no reason to pray. Who the hell would hear me? No one."

"Edward, don't say that. Here." He held the book out again. "Take it. It was a gift from my wife-"

Edward cut him off. "I don't want it, Marcus. No disrespect to you, but-"

"To me?" Marcus laughed, and Edward watched him curiously. "It ain't me you're disrespecting, Edward. It's Him."

"Christ," Edward muttered.

"Now you're getting it," Marcus answered, grinning, though he knew Edward hadn't meant it in that context. He laid the book next to Edward, and stood. "I've marked a few pages in there. I think you should read them. No disrespect to you, Edward, but a man without faith may as well be dead."

Edward looked down at the book as Marcus walked out of the cell.

_Yes, well, there are times I wish I was_, Edward thought.

It seemed to be mocking him. The word HOLY seemed larger than life. Edward had never been religious. No one in his family was. It wasn't that they were non-believers, they just didn't make it a part of their lives.

He hesitated before picking the book up. It was heavy in his hands, and had been well-used, judging by the creases and worn edges. He opened the cover and found an inscription. Was it rude to read a personal inscription?

_My love_, it began. _I can't be with you now, but I am with you always. There is much in this book that will get me through our separation. I hope the same for you. All my love, Pauline_

Edward must have read the faded words a dozen times.

He wished he knew what it felt like to have someone have that much faith in him.

He finally opened the book, going to a page where Marcus had stuck a folded-up piece of paper as a bookmark, and looked at the highlighted portion.

**Psalms 46:1-3** _God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. Therefore will not we fear, though the earth be removed, and though the mountains be carried into the midst of the sea; Though the waters thereof roar and be troubled, though the mountains shake with the swelling thereof._

He read it over and over again, trying to make sense of it. Before long, he was reading it aloud, and eventually, he stopped.

He quickly turned to another bookmark, and read the verse aloud.

**Hebrews 11:1** _Now __faith__ is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see._

Edward jumped up from the bed and hurried out of the cell, going in search of Marcus, who was sitting in the rec room listening to someone attempt Chopsticks on the piano.

"Here," Edward said, shoving the book toward Marcus.

Marcus looked at it, then up at Edward. "You can keep it for awhile. You need it more than I do."

"Bullshit. It's bullshit," Edward said. "You think this crap is true? You know what I believe in? I believe that we're here, and there's nothing we can do about it." He dropped the book into Marcus' lap before turning and walking away.

Marcus shook his head. "I'll pray for you myself, then."

And he did. He went straight to the prison chapel and knelt at the altar, where he spent an hour asking his God to shine a light on Edward and make him whole again.

* * *

At noon, right on cue, Angela strolled into The Veela Café, hugged Bella, and dropped into a chair.

"Rough morning?" Bella asked, knowing exactly how Angela felt.

"You have no idea. Okay, so, I told you Ben was cooking dinner last night?" She paused to place a drink order as the server stopped by.

"So, I get home, and the kitchen is a disaster. His parents are already there, and my parents are on the way. Di-sas-ter," she said, enunciating the word with flair. "His mom is trying to help him, and he gets frustrated, and then, to make matters worse, the squash I bought? Not what he needed. He read the wrong recipe on the page when I was on the phone with him. He actually needed a sweet potato. So, dinner didn't go so well. This morning, I'm supposed to swing by a job site to drop off new blueprints, and my car won't start. The battery is dead. Ben's already gone for the morning, and my neighbor doesn't have a car. I mean, who the hell doesn't have a car in Port Angeles? Talk about being trapped. Anyway, I finally got a hold of my dad, who rescued me, as always, and here I am."

Bella stared at Angela, her mouth agape.

Angela let out a laugh upon seeing Bella's expression. "God, I'm sorry. When did I become such a wordy bitch?"

Bella grinned. "I don't know, but I like this side of you. You were so shy in high school."

"Ah, not shy. Just … knew when to keep my mouth shut. Let's face it. Forks High wasn't exactly full of nice people back then."

"Probably not today, either," Bella mused, taking a sip of her chai tea.

"So, what's new with you? I saw your byline in the paper. That's cool."

Bella shrugged. "It's paying the bills. Not my idea of a dream job, but I have to start somewhere."

"Are you staying with your dad?"

"For now."

"Huh. It's a good thing you two have that kind of relationship. I can't imagine living at home again," Angela said.

"It's not that bad. He's hardly there, and when he is, we kind of just do our own thing."

Angela regarded her for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Bella replied, having wondered when it was going to come up.

"How can you … ya know, live there? Where it happened."

Bella sucked in a breath. "I have to admit I wasn't all that happy that my dad decided to keep the place, but eventually, I came to understand why he did. He worked hard to build it into a home. He just made some changes and stuff, so it's a little easier. I don't think about it."

"Really?" Angela quirked a brow.

"I try not to," Bella said, picking at a napkin.

Angela cleared her throat. "I was in such a hurry yesterday when I gave you my card that I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry if it caught you by surprise. My working for Emmett."

Bella smiled a little. "No, it's okay. I was surprised, but it's cool. You like your job?"

"Love it," Angela said, grinning. "It keeps me busy, and the people are awesome. Plus, Em lets me dabble in the designs sometimes, so I get the best of everything."

"That's great, Angela. I'm happy for you. It's nice when good things happen for good people, huh?"

"Yeah. Ben says I have good karma. I think I've just worked hard to get here."

An easy silence fell between the two old friends before Angela decided to dive right in.

"Bella, I'm curious about something. About what happened back then."

Bella looked at her, nodding a little. "Go on."

"There were so many rumors flying around, and I didn't pay attention to any of them, because I knew you, but one of them really stuck out. About you and Edward."

Bella stared at her. "There wasn't anything going on between Edward and I. I heard all the rumors, too. It made coming back to Forks interesting."

"I imagine so," Angela said. "I knew there wasn't anything going on, but that didn't make it any less painful to hear."

"Let me put it this way," Bella started. "If any of those rumors had been fact, Edward wouldn't have been alive to kill my mom. The chief would have killed him first."

Angela laughed. "I suppose. So, you really think he did it?"

Bella squirmed a little in her seat, which didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, since I work with his brother. I'm just curious. I wouldn't breathe a word of it."

"I know," Bella responded. "I … can't really talk about it."

Angela nodded. "Of course."

When Bella's phone beeped, signaling a call, she quickly grabbed it out of her purse. "Do you mind if I-"

Angela waved her off, and Bella stood, hurrying out of the dining room. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

Bella smiled upon hearing his voice. "Hi, Phil."

"Wow, you sound so grown up! I couldn't believe that was you on voicemail. It's been so long."

"It's only been a couple of years," Bella said, laughing. "Which is kind of why I called. Do you have a sec?"

"For you? Absolutely. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, but I was driving."

"Are you still in Phoenix?"

"I moved to Atlanta last year. I'm scouting for the Braves."

"Oh, that's good. So, you haven't been up here lately?"

"Where is 'here,' Bella? Are you still in California?"

"No, I'm back in Forks."

"You are?"

She glanced into the café to see Angela on her phone.

"Yeah, for a little while."

"Well, that's interesting. But no, I haven't been to Washington since your mom's funeral."

"I see. You didn't order any flowers for her grave, I suppose?" Bella sat down on a bench, her eyes closed as she waited for his answer.

"No. You know I loved your mom, Bella, but-"

"I know, Phil. It's okay. I was just curious, that's all. I gotta go. Thanks for calling me back."

"Anytime, sweetheart. If you ever need to talk, or just want to say hi-"

"I will. Take care." She flipped her phone shut and sighed. Charlie said he didn't leave the flowers, and Phil didn't either. Who else was there? She couldn't very well stake out her mother's grave. Or could she?

A tapping on the window behind her caused her to turn. Angela was pointing down at their food. Bella nodded and stood, heading back in.

"Sorry about that," Bella said as she sat down.

"No problem. I had to call Em anyway to make sure things were square."

"I ran into him a couple of days ago," Bella said, picking up half of her club sandwich.

"You did? This is new information," Angela replied. "Awkward?"

"To say the least." She paused long enough to chew and swallow. "I miss him."

Angela frowned. "Why can't you guys patch things up? I mean, seriously. It's not as if you single-handedly got Edward thrown in prison."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know how much they blame me, assuming they do, but I understand why things happened the way they did. Kind of."

"You guys were so close. That's sad."

Bella said nothing, since she couldn't disagree. They chatted some more about the past few years as they finished lunch. Bella found out that Tanya had dropped out of college in her second year because she couldn't 'hack it,' in Angela's words, and before long, she was knocked up and married.

"It's really kind of funny, when you think about it," Angela said as they walked out of the café. "She's changed so much. All I can do is laugh when I see her and her brood out and about."

"Yeah, I never imagined Tanya would be so tied down and still living in Forks. I thought for sure she'd end up seducing some wealthy schmuck."

Angela snorted. "I thought the exact same thing. Weird how things work out, huh?"

_Indeed_, Bella thought.

"Right, I gotta run. Now that I have your phone number, I'll give you a call real soon. We totally need to do a girls night or something."

"Absolutely," Bella replied, hugging her. "Tell Ben I said hi."

"I will. You take care, okay?"

Bella nodded, then glanced at her watch. There was so much she needed to do, starting with another visit to Edward. She knew he wouldn't be expecting her, and maybe had even removed her from his list, but she had to try. There were questions that needed answers, starting with the flowers.

* * *

Edward was lying on his back, his forearm across his eyes to block out the afternoon sun, when he was called to visitation.

"Forget it," Edward muttered, staying put. He figured it was Emmett or Alice, or maybe the both of them, back to torture him some more.

"Edward Cullen, report to visitation," the voice said again.

He finally sat up and glanced toward the hall. "Fuck." He grabbed his shirt and threw it on, stepping out.

"Hey," Edward called to the guard at the end of the hall. "Tell them I'm not interested."

"If you say so," the man replied, picking up the phone.

Edward went to the window and attempted to look toward the parking lot, waiting to see Emmett or Alice. The guard tapped his nightstick on the bars behind him, causing him to jump.

"Your visitor is pretty adamant," the guard said. "You should go."

Edward groaned and slipped his shoes on. "Alright, damnit."

He walked to the visitation room and stepped in, searching the room. At first, his eyes skimmed right past her, but as he took another look around, he froze.

"Holy fuck," he said, moving forward.

She was sitting at a table, her arms folded, watching him as he crossed the room. Her right leg was bouncing, and she cleared her throat as he neared.

He slid effortlessly into the seat across from her. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't said with malice, but wonder. He was completely dumbfounded at her appearance.

"We have to talk," she said, tightening her arms across her stomach. "About my mom."

Edward's mind started whirling. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she replied, glancing toward a guard, who was eyeing them curiously. "I need to know everything."

"Everything? About what? You already know what happened that day-"

"And it's the truth?"

"I swear, Isabella-"

"Bella," she corrected him.

"I didn't kill your mother. Everything I said happened, did. I was there, but it was the wrong place at the wrong time."

They stared at each other for a moment before Bella unfolded her arms and sat forward. "Did you have flowers sent to her grave?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Bella, what's going on?"

She sighed. "Edward, I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know what you expect me to do for you, but-"

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"The reporter before me was found dead. And I found files on his desk that indicate he may have been looking into the case."

Edward moved forward, covering his face with his hands. "Fuck."

"The files are missing, Edward. I can't find them."

"Missing?"

"Gone. One day, they were there. The next day, they were gone. I never saw what was in them, but I assume there were some notes and such. And yesterday, I found flowers on my mom's grave that neither my dad nor Phil left for her."

"Jesus Christ," Edward muttered. "Bella, you have to tell someone!"

"Who am I going to tell, Edward?" she asked in a hushed tone. "My dad?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Bella, he's the chief-"

"Who has no jurisdiction whatsoever with this case, and you know it. The state took it over from the sheriff. Besides, Charlie would kill me if he knew what I was doing."

"Your dad is a cop, Bella. The chief of police! He can help you."

When she shook her head, he grew frustrated. "Then why are you even here? You can't tell me these things and then tell me there's no hope."

"I don't know that there isn't, Edward. And I have to be honest. I don't even know if I'm ready to accept it yet."

"Accept what?"

She clasped her hands together in her lap. "That my mom may have been living some kind of double life. That you might be here for a crime you didn't commit. That shit like this really happens."

"So, let me get this straight. You might be willing to let me stay here and rot, for a crime I didn't commit, just because you're afraid of learning your mom was a joke?"

She glared at him. "My mom was not a joke," she seethed. "She wasn't perfect, and even if she was living some kind of secret life, it won't change the fact that I loved her."

His face fell. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm really, truly sorry that she's gone, Bella. I am. I can't imagine what I'd have done if that'd been my mom. I'm just trying to understand, that's all."

"Edward, I can't make you any promises. At all. I don't know what I'll find, if I find anything."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Seattle. I don't know when, but soon. Maybe next weekend. I have some things I can check on there. Talk to some of my mom's co-workers, and maybe her neighbor."

Edward let out a laugh and shook his head. "Dead ends, Bella. I'm telling you. Don't you think that the detectives and my attorney's team checked that out?"

"I have to try, Edward. I have to start somewhere. And what if they didn't? What if-"

"What if they didn't? What if they wanted to put me here? Is that what you're saying?"

She lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "It's possible."

"But why?"

"Who knows. Do you think someone framed you?"

"No, but apparently you do."

"I'm just…" She stopped talking, trying to frame the jumbled words in her head. "Edward, if you didn't kill my mom, someone out there did. I'm not a detective, obviously, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You left, and while you were gone, someone went into the house. That someone probably saw you. It would have been easy to frame you. It was just pure luck for that person that you came back and were caught there."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, so if that's it, do you think it was random?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but that's why I'm going to Seattle."

He leaned on the table, watching her. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay? And don't get in over your head. Seriously, there has to be someone you can tell. Someone who would help. Someone you can trust."

"I don't know who, Edward," she replied softly, tears in her eyes. "But I … I can try to find someone. I'm sorry-"

He frowned as she caught a tear running down her cheek. "Bella, if anyone is sorry, it's me. We wouldn't be here if things had been different before."

She shook her head. "Maybe, maybe not. We don't know that."

"Will you please let me apologize?"

"You already did," she said, looking at the floor. She hated to let him see her cry. He did that enough when they were kids.

"And I'll keep doing it, if I have to. You know, I could be stuck in here for the rest of my life for a murder I didn't commit, but that doesn't even come close to how I feel about the way I treated you. Shit, maybe I deserve to be here-"

He shushed her when she started to speak. "I mean it, Bella. You didn't deserve any of it, and I just kept throwing it at you. I was all kinds of fucked up."

"Why did you do it?" she asked, sparing him a glance.

"It'll take me more time than we have to tell you about it."

"Give me the Cliffs Notes," she said, smiling a little.

One corner of his mouth lifted, and he shook his head. "Maybe someday. Not today."

"I saw Tanya," she said suddenly, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward's eyes widened. "Tanya Denali? She's still around?"

"Hm. Married Henry Wright. They have two kids and one on the way."

"Jesus Christ. That's … really bizarre."

"Tell me about it."

Edward laughed. "Henry Wright. I feel sorry for him, if she's anything like she was back then."

Bella lifted a brow. "You seemed to like her."

His nose wrinkled. "Like I said, I was all kinds of fucked up when I was a kid."

"Well, she seems to have changed. She was nice enough, anyway."

"Five minutes," the guard said behind Edward.

"They gave us longer this time," Bella said. "Why is that?"

"We're out here, not in there," he replied, pointing toward the closed visitation room. "They have some strange rules at this place."

Bella nodded. "I see that."

He looked at her again, memorizing her face. "Bella, please be careful."

"I will, Edward. If I have to, I'll tell my dad. I just can't do it right now."

He nodded. "Will you come back?"

"Soon," she answered, rising from her seat.

He did the same and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, well. Uh, I guess I'll see ya," he said.

"Yeah. Um, be careful," she replied. "You know..." She let her words trail, but glanced around, and Edward got the point.

He nodded, and she turned, heading for the door. He waited until she was out of sight before walking to the window, where he could see her until she got into her truck.

"Fuck, I hope you're careful, Swan," he whispered.

If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Bella sat in her truck for a moment, trying to let her nerves settle. She hadn't planned on telling him so much, but it had all slipped out.

She didn't want to get his hopes up, especially when she still had doubts about where things were going. She had no idea what she'd find in Seattle, but she was going to dig until she was exhausted.

All she knew was that Edward needed someone who was willing to listen, and she seemed to be the only one who would.

* * *

Demetri had stood at his office window and watched the young woman as she got into her truck. The curiosity was overwhelming, and he walked to the front office.

"Lauren," he said, offering her a smile as he looked down at the visitor's log.

"Warden," she replied, stapling some papers together.

"That young woman who just left-"

"Isabella Swan?"

Demetri looked at her. "_That_ was Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, sir. Visiting Edward Cullen."

Demetri flipped back through the book. "Has she been here before?"

"A couple of days ago. It was her first visit," Lauren answered. She wanted to know why Demetri had taken an interest, but didn't dare ask.

"I see." Demetri let the book fall back to the current day and looked down the hallway. "Can you make a copy of her record for me? And next time she steps foot in here, call me immediately."

"Sir?" Lauren asked, unsure she heard him correctly.

"You can just leave her record on my desk."

He thanked her and walked away, heading for the closed visitation room.

Officer George Berry stood from outside the door as Demetri approached. "Warden."

"Does the name Isabella Swan ring a bell?" Demetri asked the officer.

George nodded. "She was just here, sir."

"Visiting Cullen," Demetri said.

"Yes, sir. In the common area."

Demetri looked at him. "They met in the visitation room?"

"This time."

"What about last time?"

"We followed protocol, sir. They met in the closed visitation room the first time, given the circumstances. Today, she requested to see him in the common area."

"Is that right?" Demetri crossed his arms. "Were you present when they met the first time?"

"She requested privacy, and I gave it to her. But she was upset when she left."

"She wasn't upset today," Demetri mused.

"Not this time, sir."

"Hm. Well, thank you, officer."

Demetri walked to his office and closed the door, which was a strange occurrence. He believed in leaving his door open at all times, except when he needed the privacy, of course.

He dialed a familiar number, and looked at the sheet of paper lying on his desk as he waited.

"Demetri, to what do I owe the honor?" the voice answered.

"Caius, how are you, brother?"

"I'm well. I trust you are, too?"

"Yes, better than ever. I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Of course."

Demetri stared at the copy of Bella's driver's license. "I need you to get your hands on everything related to Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: What the heck! Every time one question gets answered, even more pop up! What kind of story is this anyway? ;-)  
**

**Don't forget to vote for ATL (if you're so inclined) in the Sparkleteer Rare Gem Awards and the Avante Garde awards. Those links are on my profile page.**

**See you next Monday!**


	15. Chapter 14: Friend

**A/N: **First off, I have to take a second to thank everyone who voted for this story in the Sparkleteer Rare Gem Awards. There were some really fantastic stories nominated. It was announced on Dec. 4th that I won "Best Author" (Diamond in the Rough category). I thank you guys so, so much for that. Your support of every author in Twificdom is astounding! The Avante Garde Awards will announce Round 2 nominees on Dec. 11th. ATL is in the running for "Best Must Read."

Ch. 13 of ATL by far received the most feedback! As you can probably (hopefully) tell, the story is moving along quickly now. The next few chapters are going to be a whirlwind, though this one is more filler than anything.

Thanks for reading and as always, for your reviews!

Thank to my beta, Dinx, who always has a life preserver handy when I need one.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you. _

**Chapter Fourteen**

Demetri's phone rang Sunday afternoon as he was enjoying a mild spring day with his wife and young son, lounging on a sundeck overlooking Lake Crescent.

"Caius, good to hear from you," Demetri said, taking a sip of his hazelnut coffee.

"Demetri, how are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"Never better. I have some minor information on Miss Swan."

"That didn't take as long as I expected," Demetri commented, watching his wife as she rose from her lounger.

"She's a rather uncomplicated person," Caius replied. "No criminal background whatsoever. Not even a parking ticket. She graduated with honors from Berkeley earlier this month with a degree in journalism and returned to Forks soon after. She's living with her father in her childhood home. I'm sure you're aware she's working as a reporter at the Examiner."

"Hm, yes," Demetri said. "And given her father's occupation, I'm not the least bit surprised to hear she's clean. At least in records."

"Did you expect her to be corrupt?" Caius asked, laughter in his voice.

"No, but I'm curious about her. Why is she visiting the man convicted of murdering her mother?"

"Perhaps you should ask him," Caius offered.

"I think I'll wait a bit longer, see if she returns."

"I could track her, if you wish. Though I have a feeling her routine is pretty mundane."

"Yes, I believe you're right. But it's not a bad idea."

"Done. I'll start right away."

"Good. I trust you'll be in constant contact with me. Let me know immediately if anything interesting arises."

"Of course," Caius replied. "Have I ever let you down before?"

"Indeed, you have not," Demetri replied, smiling.

* * *

Bella pulled up to the house that Jacob shared with his father, and killed the engine. Charlie had urged Bella the previous evening to drive out to La Push to see her old friend, since Billy would be fishing down at the lake with Charlie.

She hadn't seen him since she returned, and something in Charlie's tone had told her he wasn't suggesting she visit as much as telling her to.

The door opened and Leah stepped out. Bella's eyes widened when Jacob stepped out behind her and grabbed her hand.

Bella got out of her truck and approached them, smiling when Leah broke into a half-jog, approaching Bella and pulling her into a hug.

"It's been way too long," Leah said.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner," Bella replied, looking at Jacob as she hugged Leah.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to meet my mom in the Port," Leah announced, turning back to Jacob. "I'll see you later."

Jacob grinned at her, pulling her forward and giving her a kiss before she walked away. "You know it. Be careful, babe."

Dumbfounded, Bella watched Leah until she got to her car. It wasn't until Leah threw a wave out the window that Bella caught sight of the diamond ring on her finger.

"Um..." Bella turned back to Jacob, who was grinning.

"Whatever, Bells. I know what you're going to say. C'mere." He stepped forward and enveloped her in his strong arms. "What the hell took you so long to come out here?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. When she pulled back, she playfully slapped his arm. "What the hell was that? You and Leah? Seriously? You guys _hated_ each other!"

He let out a booming laugh and threw his arm around her, leading her to a nearby picnic table.

"People change, Bells, you know that."

_Boy, do I ever_, she thought, sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, but … you're getting married?"

He nodded, taking a seat across from her. "If you'd actually taken the time to visit more often, you'd know that I've been seeing Leah for almost six months."

Bella blanched. "Six months? But … I've talked to you on the phone, and you never mentioned it. Neither did my dad."

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure about things yet. And you know your dad, Bells. The chief doesn't really give a shit about most things to talk about them. I guess this is included."

Bella snorted. "That's true, but you're practically a son to him."

"Maybe he thought you should hear it from me," Jacob replied, studying her. "You look tired. Are you okay?"

"Don't change the subject," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Is Leah pregnant?"

Jacob laughed, but then his demeanor changed, he squirmed, and Bella covered her mouth.

"I'd have married her anyway," Jacob said, shrugging. "This just sped things up a little."

"Damn, Jake!" To say Bella was flabbergasted would be an understatement.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I know, we were stupid. Whatever. It isn't anything I haven't already heard from my dad or Sue."

"I imagine not," Bella said. "How far along is she?"

"She just entered her second trimester. She's due in November."

Bella couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, and she shook her head. "Jake's gonna be a dad."

"You like her, though. Right?" Jacob asked. Bella was his oldest friend, after all, and his most cherished. Her opinion meant a lot to him.

"Yeah, of course. Leah's cool. And she was there for me after Mom died. She didn't have to be, but she was. I'm happy for you, Jake."

Jacob smiled. "Good."

"What about your dad, though? And Sue? Are they okay with it?"

"It was a little crazy at first, but yeah, they're okay with it now. Excited, even. Dad's already pulling some of my old baby stuff out of the shed. We're fixing up that old house out behind Sam Uley's. Leah's shopping for the nursery today."

"That's great, Jake. You guys are going to be great parents."

Jacob's face brightened. "Yeah? You think so?"

Bella nodded emphatically. "Absolutely."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Jacob finally spoke. "What's going on with you? You seem like you're a million miles away."

Bella glanced at him, then looked down at her folded hands. "I got a job at the paper."

"Yeah, I saw that. Plus, your dad called Billy and told him about it. He's really proud of you, Bells."

Bella smiled.

"What else? There's more to you than work," Jacob said, chuckling. "Have you met any new people?"

She shrugged. "Not really. You know how it is in Forks."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You gotta throw me a line here, Bells. You're not yourself. What's going on?"

"I went to the prison to see Edward," she finally said, readying herself for his reaction. Edward was right. She needed to confide in someone she could trust, and she could trust Jacob.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jacob answered, gritting his teeth. "You went to see Edward?"

"Jake, just listen," Bella replied, sitting forward and looking him in the eye. "This is going to sound crazy, but-"

"It doesn't sound crazy, Bells. It _is_ crazy! I can't … does your dad know?"

"No, of course not."

"Of course not," Jacob said, taking a deep breath. "Bells, you're one of my best friends, and I love you, but you're out of your fucking mind."

Bella sighed. "Jake, he wrote to me. All the time. There were a ton of letters, and my dad kept them from me. I found them by accident one day in the attic."

"I can't blame him. He should've burnt them all."

"Jake, please. You're the only one I can talk to about this. I don't know what to do."

"About what, Bells? What exactly did Edward say to you? That he's innocent? He didn't kill your mom? Don't you think any killer would say something like that?"

"I don't think he did it, Jake."

Jacob stared at her in disbelief as she continued talking.

"Some weird stuff has been happening. The guy that was the crime reporter before I got here was found murdered, Jake. He left some files related to the case on my desk, and they disappeared. I can't find them anywhere. Then, I went to the cemetery on Friday, and someone had left flowers on my mom's grave. It wasn't my dad or Phil who left them there."

Jacob laughed. "Are you listening to yourself, Bells? So what? Someone who knew your mom left flowers on her grave. People do that all the time. And those files might have ended up in the trash somehow."

Bella shook her head. "No. I put those files in a drawer. They should have still been there."

"Okay, then what about the flowers? I'm sure it was a friend, someone she knew who visited her grave."

"But who, Jake? My mom didn't know anyone well enough in Forks, and as far as I know, she didn't have any close friends in Seattle. Not anyone who would drive this far just to visit her grave."

"What are you saying, Bells?"

"I don't know!" Bella answered, frustrated. "I don't know, Jake. I'm trying to wrap my head around this."

"Bells, Edward is feeding you lies. He was convicted in a court of law, by a jury. Twelve people couldn't find any reason to believe he didn't kill your mom. And at one time, you were convinced he did it, too."

Bella frowned. "I know, Jake, but I was in so much pain then. I only know what I saw."

"I know you, Bells, and I think what you're feeling is guilt. I know you go way back with the Cullens, but you can't start thinking about this or it'll drive you crazy. He must be one hell of an actor to have convinced you to think he's innocent."

"Jake, I need your help. I can't do this on my own," she said, looking at him. "Please."

Jacob shook his head. "Count me out. Whatever it is you think you're going to do, I don't want any part of it. I have other people to think about now."

He stood and took a few steps away, crossing his arms. "It's just coincidence, Bells. All that stuff you told me about. There were attorneys and detectives working on the case. If Edward didn't do it, they would've found that out."

"Jake," Bella started, standing. "I think there were some mistakes made, some things that fell through the cracks. Everything they already had pointed to him. It was a lock, so they probably just dropped any other leads. I don't know what happened, or who was responsible, but I have to check into it."

"And how are you going to do that? Why don't you talk to your dad?"

"I can't."

"Why not? If anyone could get some answers, it'd be him." He turned to face her. "Or are you afraid he'll say the same things I'm saying? That you're crazy."

Bella gaped at him. "I know you didn't like Edward, Jake. Not many people did, myself included, but if there's a chance that he's innocent, that the real killer is out there, I can't ignore that. If that makes me crazy, then I'm certifiable, but I can't afford not to be, either."

"Who do you think the real killer is, Bella? Huh? Have you even thought about it?"

"Of course I have," she answered. "I don't think it was random."

"Well, that narrows it down, doesn't it?" Jacob's voice was laced with venom as he spoke. "Bells, I'm worried about you. I think you're asking for some serious trouble. If he is innocent, and the real killer is out there-"

"I have to try, Jake. That's all I can do," she said softly.

"And what if nothing turns up? What if it turns out Edward really is guilty? Can you handle that? Because from where I stand, you didn't do a very good job of that before."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what I mean, Bells. Your precious Cullens were the center of your universe. When one went down, they all went down, and you may not remember, but we do. Me, your dad, my dad, Leah. We all remember how you were those days after Edward was arrested. You were goddamn comatose. You had nightmares where you screamed out their names, for Christ's sake."

Bella's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at him. "You … you think I'm doing this because of them? Is that it?"

When he didn't reply, she took a step back.

"You're wrong, Jake. This isn't about Edward, or me, or any of the Cullens. This is about my mom. She didn't deserve to die the way she did, and somewhere out there, there may be someone walking around free after taking her life. If it turns out that Edward killed her, then I'll live with that. But I can't sleep at night these days knowing there's a chance that he didn't."

Jacob shook his head. "Fuck," he muttered, not looking at her. "I'm sorry, Bells. I can't help you. I have too much to lose right now. I really think you're wrong."

Bella looked at him for a moment, then silently turned and walked away, leaving him there. She didn't know what she expected by telling Jacob, but she certainly hadn't expected such a vitriolic reaction.

Jacob watched Bella's truck disappear before he turned and kicked a nearby tree stump. His dislike for the Cullens apparently ran a lot deeper than she had known. Her friendship with them had been the source of a few arguments with Jacob when they were growing up. He felt that they took up too much of her time, that she was some kind of appendage to their family. One couldn't move without the other.

If she was right, and Edward was in fact innocent, Jacob wondered how that would affect Bella. It wasn't likely that the Cullens would welcome her back with open arms. Not when she had helped put him away to begin with.

She was in over her head, he knew it. And in the end, no matter what happened, Bella was likely the one to end up hurt. Again.

He didn't want any part of that.

* * *

That evening, after Charlie had eaten and settled in front of the TV, Bella went up to her room and sat down at her desk, turning her laptop on.

Jacob had called her crazy, and she knew he was right. She was crazy, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't check into the missing files, or the flowers. It wasn't just a coincidence, as Jacob stated. Edward had written her long before those incidents, adamantly stating his innocence.

Bella printed out addresses and maps to every place she needed to go to in Seattle, starting with her mom's old apartment.

The one bedroom loft had been furnished when Renee rented it. She said it was perfect for her because she didn't have to worry about packing up a bunch of things and moving them. And given how much Renee moved around, going wherever her mood led her, it made sense.

Bella glanced up at the ceiling. Renee had stored a few boxes of her things in the attic when she had first moved from Phoenix, and Bella had yet to go through them.

She knew she wouldn't find anything at Renee's old apartment, but she hoped some of the neighbors remembered her.

And if Seattle didn't work out, if her search turned up nothing, she would have to tell her dad. There was no other way.

* * *

Edward didn't have much space in his cell to pace, but he was making do. Marcus had been watching the young man carefully, and while he was glad to see that Edward's spirits had lifted, it was obvious he was still very much in turmoil.

"Edward," Marcus said, looking up from his book. "Sit down, son."

"I can't," Edward replied, folding his arms.

"I've never seen you like this. You look like an expectant father," Marcus said, grinning.

Edward shot him a look. "Very funny."

Marcus shrugged. "Why don't you sit down and write? Much less tiresome, don't you think?"

Edward finally sat down on his bed and picked up his journal, a birthday gift from Emmett and Alice. He had been surprised when it was delivered the prior evening. The black leather-bound book had his name engraved on the front, and crisp lined pages inside. It was begging to be written in, but he had yet to utilize the fresh paper.

The journal already had one entry – a note from Alice scrawled on the very first page.

_Edward,_

_Happy birthday! Emmett and I had a few go-rounds as we tried to pick out a gift for you, but we finally decided this journal is perfect. We hope it helps when you find yourself needing an escape._

_We're so very sorry that our visit didn't go as planned, and hope that in time, any pain we have caused you will ease. Maybe this journal will help with that._

_We love you, Edward. We miss you._

_Much love,_

_Alice and Emmett_

Edward picked up a pencil and flipped to the second page.

_Desperation …_ he wrote.

And then he set the book aside.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** I've been slightly fail at posting teasers on my blog, but I do post tidbits on Twitter, so you can follow me on there (at)bellawrites if you're so inclined.

In the next chapter, somebody dies. Oh, and they also find that missing head... (how's that for a teaser?)


	16. Chapter 15: Nowhere to Turn

**A/N: **It was interesting to see your theories on who was going to die – and who you wanted to see die! I think Jane was the top vote-getter. Heh.

Yes, this is going up a few days early, obviously. I have no good reason for it, except for wanting to get the show on the road. And maybe to be as good to you as you've been to me. :-)

Thanks for all the reads, reviews and tweets. You guys are making this a very fun and worthwhile journey.

Love and Christmas cookies to my beta, Dinx.

Special thanks to Jessica (aka Professor Plum) at PIC FanFic Corner for reviewing "A Thousand Leaves" this week. You can check it out, as well as find a ton of other great stories, by following the link on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you. _

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella's Monday morning started off with a bang, literally. She had no sooner gotten to her desk that morning when the call came in about a domestic shooting across town. After getting to the scene, Bella immediately sought out Rose, but she was nowhere to be found.

Instead, Bella came face to face with Aro. She didn't like him at all, though she had no reason for her dislike other than the bad vibes he gave off.

"Miss Swan," Aro said, curiously watching the young woman approach.

"Detective," Bella replied coolly. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Bella spent the next hour at the scene before going back to the office. She typed up the story and glanced toward the Features department. As usual, Jane was nowhere to be found, and that area of the newsroom was quiet.

"Maybe I should consider a transfer," Bella mumbled.

"What was that?" Peter asked, stopping at her desk.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just talking to myself," she replied, her cheeks warming. "Good weekend?"

"Excellent weekend. Went to a music festival down in Portland. You?"

"Oh, nothing special," Bella answered.

Peter started to walk away, but Bella stopped him. "I'm going to spend a little time up in the archives, if you need me for anything."

He nodded. "I know where to find you."

Five minutes later, Bella was surrounded by shelf after shelf of files and old newspaper clippings. She immediately sought out the "C" section, and as suspected, there was no Cullen file. She went to check that section for a Cooper file, but found nothing there. She moved on to the "S" section. The Swan file was also missing.

She spent some time perusing newspapers from the dates of the trial, but found nothing of interest there. She had lived through it, after all.

What did interest her was a story written after it was all over. She jotted down the information on the jury foreman, an older man by the name of Stephen Brown, who was the only juror to speak to the press after Edward had been sentenced.

When she returned to her desk, Jane was standing nearby speaking to another reporter. Bella ignored her and sat down, pulling up the Internet.

She plugged Stephen Brown's name into the search box and waited.

"Bella, it seems like forever since I've seen you," Jane said, leaning against the end of Bella's desk.

Bella merely glanced at her, and smiled. "You work odd hours," she replied, casually closing her browser window.

"Touche," Jane answered, grinning. "How's life?"

Bella quirked a brow, idly wondering why Jane was being so polite toward her. "Good," she said.

"Anything new and exciting to share?" Her eyes swept Bella's desk, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

"Not at the moment," Bella said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by and say hello?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Are we old friends?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Well, maybe not directly," Jane replied, "but certainly through a friend of a friend. Or something."

Bella was running out of patience, and cleared her throat. "How's Tyler?"

Jane straightened, looking down her nose at Bella. "Tyler's just great. He'll graduate from U-Dub at the end of the summer. He wants to be a vet, you know."

"No, I didn't know," Bella said. "Tell him I said hello."

Jane nodded, and just as quickly as she had appeared, she walked away. Bella looked after the statuesque woman until she disappeared around a corner. She pulled up the browser again, looking at the long list of Stephen Browns in the Seattle area.

"Holy shit," she muttered. "This is going to take forever."

She weeded out every Stephen Brown who wasn't the right age, and was still left with six. After printing out their addresses, she headed out for lunch. As she sat at the same picnic table in Tilicum Park, she thought about Aro.

He was mean, she could tell, and the only time Bella saw him smile was when he came to the Clearwaters to tell her and Charlie that Edward had been arrested.

She wouldn't feel comfortable at all going to him with any information she uncovered, but since he was the lead detective, he might be her best bet.

Ever since her talk with Jacob, she had been thinking about finding someone of some authority that she could talk to in confidence. The one name on the list that was a little less intimidating, but came with a risk, was Jason Jenks. Bella sighed when she realized he might be her best bet right now.

She looked his number up on her cell phone and took a deep breath as the phone dialed in.

It rang once before a cheerful voice answered. "Good afternoon, thank you for calling the law office of Jason Jenks. How may I assist you?"

"Hello, is Mr. Jenks in?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Isabella Swan."

There was a pause, and then, "hold please."

Several seconds passed before the woman came on the line again. "Mr. Jenks is currently with a client. May I take a message?"

Bella gave her phone number, and asked the woman to make a note that it was urgent. The woman agreed and disconnected. Bella sat back and drew a line through his name on the paper. She hoped he would be curious enough to call, but wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

An hour later, her cell phone rang as she sat at her desk. She looked at the screen and recognized the number right away.

"This is Bella," she said.

"Miss Swan, this is Jason Jenks, returning your call."

"Mr. Jenks, thanks for getting back to me. I'm hoping I can make an appointment to speak with you."

"May I ask why?" Jason asked, absentmindedly flipping through a file on his desk.

"Edward Cullen," she said quietly, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

Jason paused. "I'm sorry?"

"You were his attorney, and I'd really like to speak with you. There are some things that we should discuss."

"I see." He looked at the calendar on his desk. "I have an opening at five, actually. How's that?"

"Five? Today?"

"It's urgent, is it not?"

"Yes. Okay. I'll be there."

"See you then." He hung up and sat back in his chair, spinning to look out the window. "Isabella Swan," he mumbled, placing a call to his assistant. He wanted to have the Cullen file on hand, just in case.

* * *

Bella walked into his Port Angeles office at 4:55 and was promptly ushered in. Ever since their phone call, a ball of dread had settled into her stomach. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, or talking to the right person, but she was getting desperate.

He offered his hand and she shook it firmly.

"California treated you well, from the looks of it," he said.

"Yes, thank you. How have you been?"

"Fair," he replied. "Let's cut to the chase. Edward Cullen? Do you want to file a civil suit against him?"

"Wh ... no," she replied. "Besides, wouldn't that be a conflict of interest for you?" She raised a brow and he grinned.

"On the contrary, Miss Swan, I'm sure you'll understand why my ties to the Cullens have been cut."

"Oh..." _Oh!_ "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well. Water under the bridge now. So, what can I do for you?"

"I visited Edward the other day," she said calmly.

Jason lifted a brow and sat forward, picking up a pen. "Is that so?"

"Yes, he asked me to visit. And ..." She took a deep breath. "Okay, look. I'm having doubts that he's the one who killed my mother."

Jason stared at her without saying a word for so long that she felt tempted to wave a hand in front of his face.

"Mr. Jenks?" she finally asked.

"You're saying you think he was wrongly convicted?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to help?"

"I can't do this alone, Mr. Jenks. And you know everything about the case. I understand if you say no, but-"

"Miss Swan, you were at the trial every day. What you heard and saw is everything we had. Edward was convicted largely on circumstantial evidence, and there is no denying that he was rightly accused, given that. Do you realize how difficult it is to get a conviction overturned? The only thing the prosecution lacked was a true motive, but a jury doesn't need one when all the evidence is laid out in front of them."

"Do you think he did it?" Bella asked him.

Jason frowned. "I'd like to think he didn't, but there was no other suspect. No sign anyone else had been in the house, and everyone had an alibi, except for Edward, because he was found at the scene."

"Mr. Jenks, with all due respect, did any of your assistants even investigate my mom's life in Seattle?"

Jason studied her for a moment. "Yes, Miss Swan, of course. There was nothing there. Unless your mom was living a secret life under an assumed name, we left no stone unturned."

"I don't think your team covered everything," she stated firmly. "I've been doing some research, and it seems that my mom had two different phone numbers, which makes me think that she may have had some kind of secret life." Even as Bella said it, it seemed absurd, but reality could be absurd at times.

"What are you getting at?" Jason replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm just saying that I don't believe a thorough investigation was done."

"Now wait a minute-"

"You won't help me, will you? Not even for your own glory? Don't you want to work to free an innocent man?"

Jason glared at her. "Miss Swan, I think you would be wise to let it drop."

"Why?"

"Trust me. There are a great many reasons why. Are we done?"

Bella stood, clutching her purse against her side. "I thought you were a good guy, Mr. Jenks. But now I see you're no better than the rest of them."

She left the office quickly and hurried to her truck. Who could she go to now? If Edward's own attorney wasn't willing to help, in light of the new information she had given him, then there couldn't possibly be anyone else to turn to. She was on her own.

As she drove away and toward the gym, Caius followed in a black SUV. He had been trailing the woman all day, and was finding her less mundane than he had bargained for. He was anxious now to report to Demetri what he had seen.

A couple of minutes after Bella had left his office, Jason Jenks walked out of the building, clutching multiple files in his hand. He got into his Mercedes and drove away, heading toward the city limits.

And across the street, in a quaint little coffee shop, two sets of eyes had watched Bella leave in a hurry, and then saw Jason leave behind her.

"She's becoming a liability," a voice said.

"I'm afraid he is, too," came the reply.

* * *

Later that evening, Bella was driving home when she ran into a roadblock on the highway.

She saw Rose right away and pulled to the side of the road. Despite the fact she was wearing yoga pants and a ratty tee, she got out and approached the detective.

"Hello, Bella," Rose said, her eyes sweeping over the younger girl. "You're not working, are you?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "No. On my way home from the gym."

"Ah, and naturally, being the fierce reporter that you are, you happened upon a crime scene and just had to stop."

Bella looked beyond Rose and saw the obvious signs that a car had plunged off the road and into the ravine below.

"What happened?"

"Well, the good news is, we found Garrett Logan's missing head."

Bella's eyes jerked back to Rose. "What?"

"Mm. In the trunk of the car that ran off the road."

"Who is it? In the car, I mean."

"Jason Jenks."

Bella gasped, her eyes widening. She took a step back. Clutching her stomach. "Is he-"

"Dead. Killed on impact about an hour ago." Rose looked at her. "Bella? You don't look so great."

"I'm sorry. I ... I just saw him. Earlier, I mean."

Rose turned and called for someone before turning back to Bella. "We're going to need a statement."

**Chapter End Notes:** Rut roh, Shraggy! Is Bella going to be a suspect in Jenks' death? Is there really more than one killer? And if so, who the … why the … what the!

I know, I know. This chapter was on the short side, but the next few chapters will be on the long side, so that'll make up for it.

I got word the other day that "A Thousand Leaves" has made it to Round 2 in the Avante Garde awards. ATL is nominated in the Best Must Read category. Voting begins Saturday, Dec. 11 and ends Dec. 26 The link to vote is on my profile page, if you feel like it. :-)

Since this chapter went up early, the next one may be early as well. I'm a little ahead, and since we're getting to the good stuff, I know how anxious you are. I'm anxious, too!

Have a safe and happy weekend!


	17. Chapter 16: Information Overload

**A/N: Wow, look at you guys! Going over 1,400 reviews. That's awesome!**

**Yes, I'm posting early again. At this rate, I may never post on Monday again. Heh!**

**Thanks to my beta, Dinx, for being my eyes and brain when things get a little foggy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Dead. Killed on impact about an hour ago." Rose looked at her. "Bella? You don't look so great."_

_"I'm sorry. I ... I just saw him. Earlier, I mean."_

_Rose turned and called for someone before turning back to Bella. "We're going to need a statement." _

Rose walked to Bella's truck and pulled the tailgate down. She called Bella over. "Have a seat. You look like you're about to pass out. Do you want some water?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I … I'd just like to get home, please."

Rose nodded. "We'll get you on your way in a few minutes. We just need to ask you some questions. Stay put."

Bella crossed her arms as Rose walked away. She looked toward the ravine, but thankfully, nothing could be seen. Then, a man appeared, and he was carrying a black trash bag. Bella's stomach rolled as she thought about what it might contain.

Jason's words were running through her head.

_"Miss Swan, I think you would be wise to let it drop."_

_"There are a great many reasons why."_

Rose returned with a woman that Bella didn't recognize.

"Bella, this is Detective Karen Bellman, with traffic homicide."

Bella's eyes went from Rose to Karen. "Homicide? You think he was murdered?"

"That's why I'm here, to figure it out," Karen replied. "Detective Hale tells me you saw Jason Jenks today. Approximately what time did you see him?"

"I met with him at his office at five."

Rose lifted a brow. "You met him at his office? The one in Port Angeles?"

"Yes."

"How long did you stay?" Karen asked, scratching something on her notepad.

"Uh, not long. I was there for maybe twenty minutes."

"What was your business with Mr. Jenks?" Karen continued.

"I just needed some legal advice, that's all," Bella replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Karen ignored her comment and went on. "Where did you go when you left?"

"I drove over to the downtown gym, a few blocks from his office."

"Did Mr. Jenks make any kind of phone calls or speak to anyone in your presence?" Karen asked.

"No. I went right in when I got there. He wasn't on the phone or anything. My appointment was at five. We talked uninterrupted, and then I left."

"What was his demeanor?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Rose, who was staring at her intently. "I … I don't know. I mean, I didn't know Jason. I couldn't tell you if he was acting normally or not. He seemed to be okay, if that helps."

"One last question," Karen said. "He gave no indication of where he might be going after your appointment?"

"No. Why would he? Like I said, I didn't know him. We weren't friendly, so why would he paint a picture of his day for me?"

Rose smirked as Karen snapped her notepad shut. "Thanks for your help, Miss Swan."

As Karen walked away, Rose turned and leaned against the tailgate. "Okay, Bella. I know we don't know each other very well, but why don't you give me the real story? Completely off the record."

Bella looked at her. "What?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Rose answered, staring straight ahead. "You don't exactly fit the profile for a homicidal maniac."

Bella frowned. "Thank God for that."

"I'm just wondering why you really went to visit Jason Jenks, who just happened to be Edward's defense attorney. A lousy one at that."

Bella gaped at her.

"Tell you what," Rose said, pushing away from the truck. She pulled a card out of her jacket pocket and scribbled her phone number on it. "This is my personal cell. If you decide you want to chat, give me a call. Like I said, off the record."

Bella started to speak as Rose handed her the card, but a gurney carrying a covered body appeared out the ravine, and she covered her mouth. He was alive mere hours ago, and now he was dead.

Rose walked away, and Bella wasted no time getting away from the scene. As she drove toward Forks, she kept replaying her conversation with Jason. He had warned her not to pursue anything, and then he ended up dead, and Garrett's head was found in his trunk.

Had he killed Garrett? And why would he?

Or did someone run Jason off the road, and then place Garrett's head in the trunk?

It was all too much for Bella to wrap her head around. Things were spinning out of control.

When she pulled into the driveway, she was relieved to see Charlie was home. Jason's warning was at the forefront of her mind now, so being alone may not be the smartest thing in the world, she figured.

She walked into the house and kicked her shoes off at the door. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen, trying to complete that day's crossword puzzle.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she walked in.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" he asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Oh, uh, it was interesting." She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. "Did you eat?"

"Not yet. I ordered a pizza, though. Since you were getting home late, I thought you might not feel like cooking." He finally looked up at her. "You go to the gym?"

She nodded, leaning against the counter as she sipped her juice. "Jason Jenks is dead."

He stared at her for a moment. "Jason Jenks. The attorney?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Yeah. I was on my way home from the Port and ran into the crash scene. His car ran into a ravine."

"Huh." Charlie seemed to contemplate this for a moment before going back to the puzzle. "That's a shame. His wife had a baby on the way."

Bella inhaled sharply. "That's awful," she whispered. She watched her dad for another minute before leaving and heading upstairs.

She jumped into the shower, washing away the day, and trying to calm her nerves. By the time she was done, the pizza had been delivered, and though she wasn't hungry, she joined her dad in the living room for their nightly ritual.

He lounged in his recliner, eating and drinking a beer, as Bella sat cross-legged on the couch, picking at her slice of pizza and not giving a thought to the Mariners having loaded the bases.

More than a few times, Bella started to spill everything to her dad, to tell him about her visits to the prison, and the missing files, and how she might be onto something.

But every time, she chickened out. She'd look at her dad, unaware of anything other than beer and baseball, and decided that now, it might be best to not get him involved.

If Jason was the second person to die because the real killer's carefully devised plan was crumbling, she wasn't going to put her dad in harm's way.

"I'm going upstairs," she said, rising from the sofa. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Night, kiddo."

"Night," she replied on her way to the kitchen.

When she got to her room, she pulled her notepad out and looked at everything she had written down. Then, she burst into tears.

* * *

That same evening, Caius showed up on Demetri's doorstep and the two men immediately locked themselves away in the study.

"Something strange happened today," Caius said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Tell me everything," Demetri replied, ready to take some notes.

"Isabella went to work, and she had lunch at Tilicum Park. She made a phone call that lasted less than a minute. She was writing in a notepad. Obviously, I couldn't get close enough to see what she was writing, or to hear what she said. She returned to the office, and left shortly after four. I followed her to downtown Port Angeles, where she went into Jason Jenks' office."

Demetri leaned back, the leather chair creaking under his weight. "I see. Jason Jenks. Edward Cullen's defense attorney. How long was she there?"

"Not that long. She left in a hurry about twenty minutes after she went in. I followed her to the gym. She was there for about forty-five minutes. When we were heading south, we came across a crash scene. The road was down to one lane, but she stopped. I managed to go slow enough when approaching and passing by that I saw her get out of the truck. She was speaking with a detective by the name of Rosalie Hale."

"Yes, I know her. And it would make sense that Miss Swan would stop. She is a reporter, after all."

"That's where it gets strange. I caught wind that the person who died in the crash was Jason Jenks."

Demetri sprang forward quickly. "Jenks is dead?"

Caius nodded. "I'm sure it'll be confirmed on the evening news, but I trust my source."

"Well, you were certainly right when you said something strange happened today. Did you make sure Miss Swan made it safely home?"

Caius grinned. "Am I not a gentleman, my brother? I hid out in a driveway a mile from the scene. When Isabella passed by, I trailed her to her house. Her father was home, and she got inside without a scratch."

"Good. Very good." Demetri rubbed his chin, the wheels turning in his head.

"What are you thinking?" Caius asked.

"I'm thinking you should keep an extra watchful eye on the young woman."

Caius didn't question his brother as to why he continued to show such an interest, but he trusted his instincts. They had never been wrong before.

"Made any decisions on speaking to the Cullen kid?"

"Hm. Not yet. But I have a feeling Miss Swan may be paying him a visit soon."

* * *

The next morning, Bella pulled her jacket on as she stood near the front door. When she reached into the pocket, her fingers found Rose's business card. She pulled it out and stared at the hastily scratched number. It had never occurred to her to talk to Rose about her suspicions, especially given Rose's involvement with Emmett. She had enough to worry about without getting another Cullen involved.

She pondered this as she drove to work. If she talked to Rose, would Rose tell Emmett? Bella had a feeling that Rose could be trusted, given her no-nonsense attitude. But Rose might also tell Bella the same thing Jason did - that it was far too difficult to get a conviction overturned. Nevermind the fact that Rose was one of the detectives on the case. She had a lot to lose if it turned out the wrong man had been put away.

When Bella stopped at a red light in town, she glanced in her rear view mirror, spotting a familiar-looking SUV pull up several feet behind her. Of course, a lot of people in Forks drove an SUV, but it wasn't the first time this black Tahoe had been behind her. She only remembered it because of the Seahawks tag on the front plate holder, also a familiar sight, but Forks wasn't _that_ small. She squinted, trying to see inside, but to no avail. The dashboard clock told her she had a few minutes to spare, so she decided to try something.

She flipped her turn signal on and made a right. Sure enough, the SUV did the same. She made a few more turns, as did the SUV, always several feet behind her, and then she pulled into a store parking lot. The SUV slowed for a beat, then sped on. Bella tried to catch sight of the car's tag, but a dump truck pulled up to the corner, blocking her view.

Bella gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles cracked. With shaky hands, she pulled Rose's card from her pocket again and picked up her phone.

It rang twice before Rose answered. "Hello?"

"Rose? It's Bella Swan."

* * *

Rose was floored. She had never expected Bella to call. She could tell by Bella's tone that she was nervous, which made Rose all the more curious.

They agreed to meet in Port Angeles at five that afternoon. Rose had suggested a neutral meeting place, but Bella surprised her by asking to meet out of public view. She had also asked Rose not to mention their meeting to Emmett, to which Rose replied that wouldn't be a problem.

So, at five, Bella knocked on the door of Rose's condo, and the detective welcomed her inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rose asked, waving her hand in the direction of the sofa.

"Um, water would be nice," Bella replied, taking a seat. She placed her purse on the floor and glanced around. When Rose left the room, Bella allowed herself to look at a photo of Rose and Emmett, his arms wrapped around her from behind. They were beaming, and Bella couldn't help but smile a little.

"Here we go," Rose said, entering the room. She handed Bella a bottled water and a glass. "That was taken at Lake Tahoe last summer."

"It's lovely," Bella commented.

Rose noticed how Bella's hand shook as she poured some water into the glass. She looked at Bella's face, and saw the faint circles under her eyes, that day's concealer beginning to wear off.

"So, Jason Jenks," Rose started, "Edward's defense attorney?"

Bella took a sip of water and set the glass on a coaster depicting Monet's _Woman in a Garden_. After a minute, she took a deep breath. Rose was patiently waiting, her hands clasped on top of her crossed legs in a chair opposite the sofa.

"Here's the thing," Bella began. "I told Jason Jenks that I needed his help to prove that Edward is innocent. That he didn't kill my mom. He told me I should let it go, and now he's dead."

Rose was stunned. Not at the rehashing of the chain of events, but at the fact that Bella thought Edward was innocent.

"You think Edward is innocent," Rose said flatly.

"Yes. Well, I think he is. Thinking he is and it actually being true are two different things."

"Why do you think he is?"

Bella swallowed hard, and just let it out. "I was consumed with so much grief when my mom died. I know what I saw that night, that Edward was there, and he had my mom's blood on his hands. I didn't care that it was Edward. I just cared that there was someone to blame for my mom's murder. I know that sounds cruel, but it's true. When he went to prison, he started writing me letters. My dad hid them from me. I found them when I returned from college. Edward asked me to visit him, so I did. I was scared. Petrified, even, at seeing him, but I believe him, Rose. He told me he didn't do it, and when he said it, I could see it in his eyes. I didn't want to think about it at first. I mean, it's just mind-numbing to think that he could be there for the rest of his life for something he didn't do-"

Rose cut her off. "You believe him simply because he said he didn't do it?"

"At first, it was hard to comprehend," Bella answered. "But then I started thinking about looking into things. You know, to see if it led anywhere, if there was a remote chance he was telling the truth. I wasn't ready yet, but then some strange things started happening."

"Like what?"

"There were some files on my desk that the previous reporter – Garrett – had left behind. They had to do with the case. I put them in a drawer, and now they're missing."

"Missing," Rose contemplated. "Any idea-"

"No," Bella said quickly. "I have no idea. I mean, I have a hunch-"

"Who?"

"Um, Jane Crowley? She's the Features editor, and she's been hovering."

Rose scowled. "I know who she is. Jasper went out with her once a few years ago. Complete nutjob. Thank God he discovered that early on."

Bella looked at her. "The one thing I can't figure out, though, is why she would take them."

"Hm. Well, there's really no telling. What was in those files that would be so important?"

"They were pulled from the archive at the newspaper. It was likely just old newspaper clippings for the most part. But it's possible he was keeping notes in there. Research and the like."

"You think Garrett was researching the Cullen case? Why would he do that?"

"God, Rose, I wish I knew," Bella said, sitting forward. She covered her face and then looked at the photo in front of her. "I spoke with Garrett's dad. He said Garrett wanted to be one of those reporters who rights wrongs, and all that. I don't know what led him to the Cullen case-"

"I might," Rose said. She stood and disappeared for a moment, returning with a thin book. She held it out to Bella. "It could be nothing, but this book was published last year. It's just a local book, written by some no-name author with way too much time on his hands."

Bella held the book in her hands, the words "Crimes of Passion" in big, bold letters across the glossy cover, which depicted a ripped-up photo of a smiling couple.

Bella scoffed. "You can't be serious."

Rose shrugged. "Half the shit in there is made up, but people love it. The Cullen-Swan case was the last addition. It's very tabloidy."

Bella stared at her. "You don't really think that my mom was involved with Edward."

Rose shook her head. "Not in the least, but a lot of people did. That jury did."

Bella laid the book on the table.

"You don't want to read it?"

"No. Should I?"

"Nope. You wouldn't benefit from it," Rose replied.

Bella continued. "Do you think that Garrett was just looking for a case to work on? Make a name for himself?"

Rose shrugged. "Could be. We'll never know, will we?"

"I guess not. I assume you guys checked out his apartment."

"I was taken off the case. Aro loves cases like this. He took it over, but yes, he did go to Garrett's apartment. As far as I know, they didn't find anything of interest. His parents came over and hauled his things away."

Bella folded her arms and sat back. "Could Garrett have gotten his hands on the case discovery?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but a lot of the files are still sealed. Witness statements, photographs, things of that nature. I honestly don't think there's anything in the case discovery that would raise any red flags." Rose paused. "What else has happened?"

Bella gave her a puzzled look.

"You said that some strange things happened. The files went missing, so what else?"

"Oh, someone left flowers on my mom's grave. Her favorite flowers."

"And you find that strange?" Rose asked, quirking a brow.

"I assumed it was my dad, but he said he didn't do it. I called Phil, my mom's ex-husband, but he's in Atlanta now, and he said he didn't have flowers sent there. I don't know who else would have done it."

Rose tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "I see. Your mom had friends in Seattle. Maybe it was one of them. We spoke with them during the investigation. Well, Aro did. I was pulled off that case, too."

Bella blinked. "You … didn't work on the Cullen case? But-"

"Initially, yes. I was at the scene, I gathered witness statements and whatnot. I was in the room when Aro questioned Edward, but the next day, Aro pulled me from it. Like I said, he loves big cases."

"I don't like Aro," Bella replied.

Rose chuckled. "Many don't. I don't care much for him myself, but he's good at what he does. He's planning to apply for a job with the state attorney general. All I can do is hope he gets it and leaves." She paused for a beat. "What led you to Jenks?"

"I didn't know who else to turn to. I thought that if there was anyone I could talk to, it'd be him. But he didn't want any part of it. He said I should drop it, and that there were many reasons why."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, and I have a feeling he didn't mean it's because a conviction is so difficult to get overturned."

Rose moved to the edge of her seat, looking Bella square in the eye. "Tell me something, Bella. If you hadn't ever laid eyes on Edward's letters and gone to visit him, and all of this started happening, would you care? Would you have even noticed?"

Bella looked at her, thinking about her answer. "I don't know. It's hard to say. Obviously, I would have found the flowers. I hadn't planned on giving a second thought to those files, and only returned to them after I read Edward's letters. I had written him back and told him to leave me alone, but then the files disappeared and I just … something felt off."

"Instinct," Rose mused. "It's hard to ignore, isn't it?"

Bella nodded slightly. "Rose, I feel awful about Jason. I wasn't happy with him after I left his office, but I never-"

"Hey, I know you didn't have anything to do with his death."

"Do you think he killed Garrett? That maybe Garrett went to him with questions, and Jason got worried?"

"That would imply that Jason had something to do with your mother's death, Bella. Though that would certainly explain why he did such a lousy job at the defense table."

Bella sighed. "I know. At this point, though, I'm at a loss. I can't make sense of anything."

"It's possible that someone is – was – tracking Jason. The same person who killed Garrett may have killed Jason, and put Garrett's head in the trunk to make Jason look guilty. They may be thinking it's all over now, that they're home free."

"Someone's following me," Bella said, suddenly remembering.

"You're being followed?" Rose asked, alarm in her voice. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "I hadn't paid much attention to it before, because I see a lot of Tahoes around town, but this one was behind my truck a lot the last couple of days. This morning, I went out of my way to make a few spontaneous turns, and it stayed with me. I pulled into a parking lot and he went on."

"Tag?"

"No. I was blocked from view."

"Damn." Rose stood and went to the window. "What color?"

"Black. It has a Seahawks tag on the front."

Rose glanced up and down the road, but saw nothing matching that description. "You said 'he.' Do you know for sure it's a man?"

"No. I couldn't see who was inside," Bella answered, already feeling lighter for having told someone.

Rose turned back to face her. "If he knows you caught him, he may have switched vehicles. You need to be vigilant, Bella. This is important."

"I have to go to Seattle this weekend. I need to check into some things," Bella said.

"And what do you think you'll find? Like I said, Aro went and spoke to your mom's friends and checked out her apartment. I can only assume that Jenks had a team go as well. If there was something to be found-"

"Jason said he did send a team, but that doesn't mean anything. He wasn't even aware that my mom apparently had two phone numbers."

"You know this for a fact," Rose said, rather than asked. She was growing increasingly concerned over Bella's digging so deep.

"Not for a fact, no, but how many Renee Swans could there be in Seattle? I called the number, and the woman who answered wasn't named Renee. She said it's been her number for almost two years."

"Why would your mom need a second phone number? Unless she was leading some super-secret life," Rose said, laughter in her voice.

The look on Bella's face caused Rose's laughter to die off. "She might have, Rose. I don't know. It's possible."

Rose shrugged. "I suppose. Nothing would surprise me. Everything about the Cullen-Swan case has been weird from the start."

Bella's eyes fell to the photo again. "Can I ask you something?"

Rose looked at her expectantly.

"Do you think Edward is guilty?"

Rose took a deep breath, shaking her head a little. "I don't know, Bella. And that's my honest-to-God answer. I was on the stand at his trial for five minutes. Long enough to tell them what evidence I was aware of, and to tell them that I couldn't be certain of his guilt or his innocence. That hasn't changed. I hope you're right, that it turns out he's innocent. Nothing would make me happier. You haven't been around to see how his conviction has destroyed his family, but I have. It stings, knowing I had a small part in that, but-"

"Emmett obviously forgave you," Bella said softly, interrupting her.

"He did. Or says he has. Sometimes, I look at him and I wonder if a part of him still blames me, but he knows my hands were tied. I didn't get on the stand and tell lies. I told the truth. I'd like to think that it wasn't my testimony that got Edward convicted. There were a lot of factors at play."

"My testimony," Bella said sadly. "But it was all I had, at the time."

"Don't blame yourself," Rose responded. "You told the truth, too."

Bella sighed, tears in her eyes. "Rose, will you help me? I don't have anyone else. I can't tell my dad. Not yet. He believes without a doubt that Edward is guilty, and telling him is only going to hurt the both of us. I can't subject him to that."

Rose sat down, watching Bella carefully. "I can't make you any promises, Bella. I mean it. Aro can be nasty, and if he gets wind that I'm doing this … you have to be careful. If you're really being followed, someone is already suspicious. With those files being stolen, you should keep your head on straight at work, too. Go about your normal daily routine."

Bella nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Rose crossed her arms. "Now, when are we going to visit Edward?"

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: I'd love to give you a tease for the next chapter, but it's chock-full of very busy characters, so... all I can tell you is that Edward is none too pleased when he finds out who's helping Bella.**

**And we're one full chapter away from the Seattle trip, when all of your questions will start getting answered.**

**If you haven't already, don't forget to vote in the Avante Garde awards. Link is on my profile. Voting ends Dec. 26.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17: Bygones

**A/N: **Thank you kindly for all the reviews :)

And as always, much love to Dinx for her never-ending bag of patience and commas.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"So, when are we going to see Edward?"_

Stunned, Bella answered carefully. "Um, we could go now, but-"

"No good. It's Emmett's night to visit." Rose studied her manicured fingernails and laughed a little. "Besides, I didn't actually mean we would both see him. Just you."

"Because you're not on his list," Bella added.

"There's that, but Edward hates me, and he's none too pleased that Em is with me."

Bella wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"It's okay. He can hate me until his last breath, or mine, but he shouldn't take it out on his brother. Or his sister."

"Alice?" Bella asked sadly. "But-"

"Since she's dating my brother, she's just as guilty as Em."

"That's kind of stupid," Bella said. "Edward wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Newsflash, kid. Edward is in a really bad place right now-"

When she saw Bella's eyes widen, she rolled her own.

"I didn't mean it that way," Rose corrected. "I meant mentally. His own damn parents don't visit him, and Em is his only regular visitor. Alice is off gallivanting around New York's finest fashion houses, so she doesn't visit either."

Bella leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her temples. "I had no idea. Edward and I haven't really gotten into all that stuff."

"Hm, I would suppose not. Right now, he's more concerned with being set free."

Bella looked at her, finally able to voice what she had been thinking all along. "You think he's using me?"

"Of course he is, but that doesn't make him cold and heartless. He needs you. You're the only one willing to give him a chance, and that means something." Rose paused. "What you're doing is certifiably crazy, but you're vested now. There's no turning back, and I'd probably do the same thing. Edward is going to owe you a lot."

Bella glanced at the clock and moved to the edge of her seat. "I have to go. My dad will be home soon."

Rose stood as Bella did, and walked her to the door. "Remember what I said. Keep an eye out for any suspicious vehicles following you. Program my number into your phone. And for God's sake, don't be alone when you can manage it."

Bella turned back to face her as Rose pulled the door open. "Rose, I-

"Forget it, kid," Rose started, smiling a little. "You can thank me after things have settled. Like I said, no promises."

Bella nodded. "You'll let me know if you find out anything new?"

"You bet," Rose replied.

Bella's eyes darted around as she walked to her truck. She didn't see the Tahoe, and the street was quiet. She shivered when she climbed inside the cab. Whether anyone was actually watching her or not, she couldn't shake the paranoia.

Rose closed the door once Bella made it safely inside her truck. She walked to the window and watched the Tacoma pull away.

* * *

Emmett settled at a table in the visitation room, waiting for Edward to join him. His wait lasted about five minutes, as Edward was finishing up trash duty.

Emmett took a chance and stood to embrace his brother. Edward responded, albeit begrudgingly.

"How's it goin'?" Emmett asked right away.

"It's goin'," Edward replied, folding his hands on the table. "Got your gift."

Emmett's face brightened. "Like it?"

Edward nodded. "I do. Thank you."

The sound of other inmates chatting with their visitors fell over them as they sat there awkwardly.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "Look, Edward, my last visit didn't go as planned, at all. Maybe Al and I should have held off on telling you, but I'm not sure there would have been any better time."

"It's okay. I'm over it," Edward responded in an even tone.

"No, you're not. And that's fine. Just don't push us away. Alice was a mess. She went back to New York thinking that you hate her."

Edward looked at him. "I don't hate her. Of course not. I'm sorry she feels that way, but you both have to understand where I'm coming from."

Emmett took a deep breath. "I do, Edward. It's just so fucked up, in ways that are beyond our control. I honestly don't know what else to say."

Edward shrugged. "Let's just move on then, huh?"

They spent the next several minutes talking about Emmett's work and Edward's grief over not being able to catch the latest Robert Downey Jr. movie when Edward abruptly changed the subject.

"Next time you talk to our parents, ask them if they're going to bother to visit me for my twenty-fifth birthday."

Emmett sighed. "Edward, Alice and I have both brought it up with them. I don't know what the hell is going on in their minds. They say one thing, and it always means something else entirely. I don't even know if they even see each other these days. Dad's always at the hospital, and Mom's just … she's a shell."

Edward frowned. "That's great, Em. We've got the most wonderful fucking parents in the world, don't we?"

"We used to think so," Emmett answered.

"Yeah, back when we were young and stupid."

They dropped the topic, and Edward didn't bother to tell Emmett about Bella. He was mentally exhausted, and he didn't feel like having to defend himself.

Once Emmett left, Edward grabbed a smoke out in the yard before heading to his cell. He picked up his journal and flipped to the first blank page he came to. He had begun to fill up the pages nicely, sometimes writing furiously until lights out. He wrote about anything that came to mind, but mostly about Bella.

She was the sole occupant of his thoughts lately. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, and when she would visit next. He wanted to know if she had made any headway, but he was concerned for her safety first and foremost.

He picked up his pencil and put it to the paper.

_Em visited today. He apologized again. I accepted. I don't know how they expected me to react, but surely they didn't expect rainbows and a chorus line. I asked him to mention to our parents that they should visit, but I don't expect a miracle._

_No word from Bella yet. I really wish she would visit. I'm feeling so fucking melancholy. She just has this … thing … this way about her. I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel better. She's got a very calming spirit … maybe that's what I was trying to say..._

_

* * *

_

Two days passed before Bella finally went back to see Edward. He didn't make her wait this time. As soon as they told him he had a visitor, he was scrambling to get to the visitation area.

She offered him a smile as he sat down. "How are you?"

He returned her smile. "Better now that you're here. I've been worried."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I've been trying to get some things in order."

"Is there anything new?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "Well, no, that's not entirely true."

He looked at her expectantly, then frowned when he saw the worried look on her face. "Bella, what is it?"

"Jason Jenks is dead," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news. He was good friends with my dad."

Bella nodded. "I know. But they cut ties after you were convicted?"

Edward looked at her in surprise. "You knew that?"

"I saw Jason the day he died."

"You what? Bella-"

"Edward, I thought he would help me. But he said he wouldn't, that it would be too hard to get your conviction overturned, and I should leave it alone. The next thing I know, the guy is dead, and there's a head in his trunk."

"Wait-" Edward held up his hands, but Bella kept talking.

"The reporter, the one who was murdered? It was his head, Edward. They found his fucking head in Jason's trunk!"

Edward's eyes widened. He didn't know if he was more surprised at her dropping the f-bomb or at the revelation she had made.

"Well, they didn't say that on the news," Edward interjected. "This is the reporter who had your job?"

Bella sighed, leaning forward and bracing herself against the edge of the table. "Yeah."

"So, do they think Jason killed the guy?"

"They're still investigating," she answered.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. What I know is that Garrett Logan - the reporter? - he was doing some digging into your case. Then he died. Maybe he went to see Jason, and Jason killed him to cover something up."

"Fuck," Edward whispered. "My parents were really angry with Jason after I got convicted. Emmett told me that they had a shouting match with him, called him a fucking lousy attorney and said they never wanted to see him again."

"He was lousy, Edward," Bella opined. "But I asked him if his team went to Seattle, you know, to investigate my mom, and he said they did."

"But you don't believe him," Edward replied.

"I don't understand why Jason would do it. What would he have to gain from blowing your defense? And then he had to kill someone to cover it up?" Bella shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Are you still going to Seattle?"

"Yeah, Saturday. Just for the day. That'll give me some time to meet with... um..." Her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip. How would he react if she told him she'd went to Rose?

"With who? Did you tell someone? Are they going to help?" Edward's heart nearly leapt out of his throat at the mere thought of it.

"Okay, you have to promise me you won't get angry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Bella, just tell me. Is it your dad? I've said all along-"

"No, it's Rose," Bella interrupted. She sat back, watching his expression go from curious to confused to vexed in the span of three seconds.

"Rosalie Hale," he seethed. "What the fuck, Bella?"

"Edward, calm down," Bella chided, glancing around. "Please don't lose your temper."

"She's the last goddamn person I would have expected you to go to for help," he replied tersely.

"I didn't know what else to do, Edward. And she has inside knowledge on the case. Or some, anyway."

"What do you mean by _some_, Bella? She was on it-"

"No, she wasn't. At first, yes. But then Aro pulled her off. He took it over. She only testified because the state needed confirmation of the evidence she gathered."

Edward crossed his arms. "So, what now? Is she going to help you?"

"She said she would."

Edward chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Well, isn't this just fucking wonderful."

"Edward, I'm trying," Bella replied. "You're just going to have to trust me. And her."

"Right. I can trust you. But her?"

"She loves Emmett. She won't do anything to hurt him, which means she's not going to do anything to jeopardize what I'm trying to do."

Edward scoffed, looking at her.

"She may not be able to help me, she didn't promise that she could, but the fact that she's aware of it, and has some authority makes me feel better. That's what I was trying to do with Jason, but … well, you saw how that turned out."

"What about Emmett?"

"What about him?"

"How is she going to keep it from him? I don't think she can."

"I asked her to, and she said she would. She's no bullshit, Edward. I believe her."

He shook his head. "I'll just have to take your word for it."

"She told me that your parents never visit you. Is that true?"

Edward scowled. "Yeah, not that it's any of her fucking business."

"Edward..." Bella frowned.

"I haven't seen either of my parents in months, Bella. Isn't that pathetic?"

"I can't believe they would just abandon you." That wasn't the Carlisle and Esme she remembered, to just give up on their son?

"Well, they did. And if that's the way they feel about me, then maybe I'm better off. It was like pulling teeth to get Alice here the other day."

He heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. "She was here?"

He shrugged. "She came and went. Long enough to tell me she's dating Rose's brother. She's back in New York now."

Bella didn't know if she liked this piece of information - knowing that Alice had been so close just days ago. She shook the thought from her head and moved on.

"Edward, I asked you on my first visit if your parents had hired someone to look into your case. You said it didn't go anywhere. What did you mean by that?"

"They talked to a couple of investigators. One of them said he couldn't do anything for me, and the other one tried. It was all a bunch of dead-ends."

Bella contemplated this as the guard gave them their five-minute warning.

"You've gotten further than anyone else," Edward finished.

"Yeah, but it's kind of my mom. Ya know? It doesn't make any sense right now, what she might have been hiding, but if anyone could find out, it would be me."

Edward looked at her and started to speak, but she cut him off. "I know. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She left two minutes later, and he again watched her walk to her truck. He was still trying to wrap his head around Rose's involvement, but if it meant Bella would be safe, he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

Demetri had received a phone call when Bella checked into visitation. He went to the surveillance room and watched her exchange with Edward, but saw nothing more than what might be two friends having a normal conversation.

Except that they shouldn't be friends, he knew, given their history. He scratched his chin as he watched them, and when Bella left, he went back to his office and called Caius.

"I'm following her back to Forks," Caius said upon answering.

"Don't bother. I'm calling Cullen in shortly."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time to get some answers."

"And if he doesn't cooperate?"

"I'll be in touch," Demetri said, hanging up. He waited a moment before dialing the cell block where Edward was sitting, scribbling furiously in his journal.

"Cullen, I need you to come with me," a guard said, stopping outside the cell.

Edward looked up from his book. "Me? Why?"

"Just put your book down and come with me."

Puzzled, Edward did as told. Marcus looked after them with worry as the guard led Edward away.

"What-"

The guard lifted a hand, signaling Edward to be quiet. They walked in silence, following three hallways before Edward was led into the warden's chambers.

"Edward Cullen," Demetri called. "Please, come in."

The guard closed the door after Edward walked into Demetri's office.

"Have a seat," Demetri said, his back to the room as he looked out the window.

Edward sat down in a comfortable leather chair, nervously twisting his fingers together.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something-" Edward started, but stopped when Demetri turned to face him.

"Isabella Swan," Demetri said. "What is she to you?"

"Pardon?"

"You're here for killing her mother. I want to know why she's been visiting you."

"I don't..." Edward clamped his mouth shut, wondering why the warden was asking him about Bella.

"My first thought was that you had summoned her, to apologize, maybe? Air your grievances and whatnot? Killers have been known to do such a thing. Show remorse, that is."

Edward looked at the older man as he spoke. He had a kind face, but his eyes were keen. This didn't do much to calm Edward's nerves.

"Except she returned a second time, and then a third. Once is usually enough for a victim, and generally unheard of to begin with. So, Mr. Cullen. Why was she here?"

Edward needed to think quickly. "I, uh, did ask her to visit. You're right. I wanted to apologize. My family goes way back with Bella."

"Okay, good. Then why did she come back?"

"Just to visit," Edward replied, inwardly cringing.

"Can I safely assume that the two of you aren't attempting to rekindle some kind of past romantic relationship?"

Edward snorted. "No, there's no history there."

"I see." Demetri finally sat down and leaned forward. "Miss Swan, I presume, believes you're innocent, does she not?"

This is where Edward felt as if he was being tricked. An affirmative would only open him up to more scrutiny, but a no wouldn't let him off the hook either.

"She's … well, it's complicated."

"I think I can follow along," Demetri said.

"She saw me there that night, at the murder scene," Edward began. "So at the time, she had reason to believe that I was guilty. But she's willing to admit she might have been wrong, and she's open to giving me a chance."

Demetri was pleased that Edward was opening up. He sat back. "Ah. And you're trying to convince her you're innocent? That you didn't kill her mother?"

Edward sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Didn't you?"

"No," Edward said, looking him in the eye. "I didn't."

"Mr. Cullen, it's very imperative that you're honest with me. What you tell me will be kept in confidence, I can assure you."

"I didn't kill Bella's mother," Edward said. "I don't care if you don't believe me. That means nothing to me. All that matters is that Bella does."

Demetri was silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well." He stood and crossed the room, opening the door. The guard reappeared and waited for Edward to move forward.

Once he was gone, Demetri went to his phone, dialing Caius' number.

"Brother," Caius answered. "Any news?"

"Indeed. It appears that Miss Swan may believe Edward is innocent."

Caius tsked. "I see. Do you think she's trying to prove it?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell. Let's not go out of our way for now to keep tabs on her. We'll see where it goes. This mission that she's on, if that's what it is, will come to an end eventually. Let us hope it doesn't mean the end of her."

* * *

When Edward returned to his cell, Marcus immediately asked him what was going on.

Edward threw himself on his bed and sighed. "The warden wanted to know why Bella's been visiting."

Marcus thought about this for a minute before harrumphing. "That's odd. What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? It's none of his business anyway."

"So, what did you _tell_ him?"

"You're pushy, old man," Edward replied, grinning a little. "I skirted around the truth. I told him I asked her to visit. I didn't get real specific. I don't know what he'd think about Bella running around trying to do a job that wasn't done right the first time."

"You mean proving your innocence," Marcus said. "Maybe he could help."

Edward snorted. "I don't think so. If anything, I'd just end up in trouble for asking her to help. Like it's some kind of emotional extortion or something."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "That's one way to put it, I guess. But it's more than that."

"Yeah," Edward said softly. "It is. I know I'm innocent, but if Bella can't find anything that proves that, it won't matter; I'll still be stuck in here. What would be harder to take is that she'll hate me even more. I feel like we've made a little headway, but I've got a long way to go."

Marcus chuckled. "Baby steps, son. I think that if you make it out of here, you should do whatever it takes to keep her in your life. Friends like that are hard to come by."

Edward found he couldn't disagree. Aside from his family – despite its broken and bruised foundation – Bella was the only person that remained from his past. He had lost his friends, the ones he would have expected to stand by him through anything. Everyone he knew in Forks, or the Port, or during his college days in Seattle, had abandoned him.

He may as well have been a loner, or a recluse, in his previous life. It would have made this life that someone had handed to him much easier to handle.

* * *

Despite Demetri telling Caius to back off on trailing Bella, Caius still felt compelled to keep an eye on the girl. He and Demetri rarely disagreed on anything, especially when it came to special cases, but his gut was telling him that Demetri may have called him off too soon. When Demetri had told him that Bella may be thinking that Edward was innocent, a red flag went up.

She had visited Edward's attorney, and just two days ago, went to see Rosalie Hale.

Caius knew it might have been nothing, but he hated to think that Bella was actually pursuing it. He had a feeling that she was, which meant her life was in danger.

He picked up his phone as he sat outside the Swan house, and dialed a number in Portland.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Caius smiled at the angelic voice of his twenty-year-old daughter. "Hi, sweetheart."

Isabella Swan was someone's daughter, and if someone knew _his_ daughter was in danger, he would want someone looking out for her, too.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** In the next chapter, part one of Bella's big Seattle trip. What will she find? Hmm...

Don't forget – voting for Round 2 of the Avante Garde awards ends Dec. 26. Link to vote is on my profile.

Next update will be Monday, to get us back on track. :-)

Happy holidays to all of you! I hope you all get whatever your hearts desire. And if you're traveling, please be safe!


	19. Chapter 18: Seattle, part one

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. All your patience is about to pay off...

Thanks to Dinx for being the best beta I could ask for :)

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Bella worked just a half day on Friday. She left the office and went straight home, where Rose sat waiting inside her car.

"You're sure about this?" Rose asked once Bella joined her.

Bella nodded as Rose pulled away from the house. "It's a long shot, I know, but I have to do it. I appreciate your help."

"Did you see anyone follow you here?"

Bella looked in the side mirror as they headed toward town. "No, but I guess we'll find out when we get there."

A few minutes later, Rose pulled through the gate at Forks Cemetery. Bella directed her toward the area of Renee's grave. Rose stopped about fifty yards away and turned the engine off. She reached behind Bella's seat and rummaged around, retrieving a pair of binoculars.

Bella let out a laugh as Rose handed them to her. "What-"

"You can't see anything from here. You'll want to use these."

Bella took the gadget, feeling foolish as she put them to her eyes. She fidgeted for a moment, finally zooming in on her mom's grave. The flowers from last week still lay there, but were withering.

"The flowers from last week are still there. Nothing new," Bella said, pulling the binoculars away.

"So we'll wait. If he, or she, visits every Friday, we'll see them," Rose replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She replaced the cup in its holder and picked up a camera from the console, aiming it forward. When Bella had told Rose she planned to stake out her mother's grave – which made Bella laugh as she said it – Rose had opted right in. She lived for "staking out," she said.

"Are you going to take photos?"

Rose nodded. "Absolutely. Do you think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing? If someone comes by, we'll need proof." She laughed a little. "C'mon, Bella. You're a smart girl."

Bella flushed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous."

Silence fell inside the car. Bella was the first to break it. "You didn't tell Emmett?"

"No, Bella. I told you I wouldn't. The less he knows right now, the better."

More silence, and then Rose spoke. "Car's coming. Act normal."

The black Toyota drove by them slowly, but they pretended to be looking elsewhere instead of taking a chance to look at the driver. It pulled to a stop several feet ahead. A minute later, an older woman stepped out, and a man got out of the passenger's side. They held hands as they walked to a grave that wasn't Renee's.

Bella sighed. "This was a bad idea."

"Bella, we've been here twenty minutes. You're a reporter. I know you can be patient."

Bella tsked, rolling her eyes.

"What time were you here last week?" Rose asked.

"Around four. I came after work."

"Okay, this is good. If the old flowers are still there, that means we have a window. Whoever left the flowers last week came after two. If they come every Friday-"

"I don't know that they do," Bella said, cutting her off.

"I said 'if,' Bella," Rose replied firmly. "It could have been a one-time deal, or maybe they only visit once a month, or once every six months. Who knows? But it's smart to sit here and check it out. That's the only way you'll know."

Bella and Rose sat there for an hour, talking about their likes and dislikes, getting to know each other. They had more in common than either suspected, and Bella found out that being a detective wasn't Rose's first choice for a career, and it came with a surprising reason.

"I wanted to be in the Navy," Rose said. "But, I got pregnant when I was nineteen. Can you believe that?"

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at Rose. "Pregnant? You mean you have a-"

"No," Rose said, shaking her head. "I miscarried two months in. You're looking at what many have called the 'Barren Ice Queen.'"

Bella gasped. "What? That's ridiculous."

"Which part? I'm barren. Can't have any kids. Ever. The 'Ice Queen' thing has been with me since high school. When I went to college, it became the 'Barren Ice Queen.' It was kind of a joke amongst friends, but then it got picked up and other people just ran with it."

Bella looked ahead, letting Rose's words sink in. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "That must have hurt."

"Not really. I am what I am. I try to be kind to the people I care about, and the rest of them are just blips on the radar."

"Why didn't you join the Navy then?"

"Because the year I was nineteen was the year from Hell. Three months after the miscarriage, my father was shot to death in Denver. He was there on business, and was walking to his hotel when two guys tried to rob him. They pulled a gun, end of story. That changed everything."

"God, Rose, I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Long time ago," Rose said, her arms folded. "But the Navy dream went out the window and I decided to go to college. I got a degree in criminal justice, and to make a long story short, here I am. Being a detective isn't exactly what I'd like to do for the rest of my life, but for now, it's an okay gig. Even if I don't get to work on the big cases."

"You know, that's really stupid. That Aro would take them all."

Rose shrugged. "He'll be gone soon enough, I hope. He's apparently old friends with Laurent Yorkie, the attorney general, and since Yorkie is from here-" Rose stopped talking when she realized Bella was shaking. "Bella?"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bella! What the hell?"

"Just … give me a minute."

"Jesus Christ," Rose said, laying a tentative hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella took several gulps of air before she was able to feel her pulse – and stomach – settle.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?"

"Laurent Yorkie," Bella whispered. "Eric's dad?"

Rose studied her for a moment. "Yeah. He did a lot of work on his dad's campaign a couple of years ago. I don't know him, but Emmett does. Or did. They don't really associate. He was a friend of Edward's."

Bella nodded quickly, her teeth grinding together. "I know."

"So, this Eric guy, did you guys date or something? He broke your heart, I take it."

Bella shivered, the agony of that night coming back to her. The memory had made many an unwelcome entrance into her thoughts, usually when she was out with a perfectly nice, well-rounded guy. He'd go in for a goodnight kiss on a first date, even just to kiss her cheek, and Bella would instantly shrink away.

She hadn't been out on a date in over a year because of it. Berkeley was a small campus, but not _that_ small.

"No," Bella said quietly, wringing her fingers together.

"Ah, an unrequited crush maybe?"

"No, Rose. He tried to rape me," Bella said, so quickly that Rose wasn't sure she heard her right.

Rose gawked at her. "He did what? Bella-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"What?" Rose shook her head emphatically. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. Christ! The little fucker. Why isn't he locked away?"

When Bella fell silent, Rose let out a gasp. "Bella, please tell me you didn't keep it to yourself. You did tell someone, right? Your dad is a cop!"

"I was ashamed!" Bella said, her voice rising. Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook her head. "I didn't think anyone would believe me, anyway. I mean, Alice was there that night, and Edward, and their parents were suspicious when I went back to their house, but I never confirmed it. I didn't want to. I felt dirty and … I was scared. He was a friend of Edward's, for cryin' out loud. Do you have any idea how Edward treated me when we were younger? If I'd have went after Eric-"

"That doesn't matter, Bella. Open your eyes, would you? No girl should ever have to go through something like that. Thank Christ he didn't succeed. And what if he had? What then? Would you just have bottled it up and hidden it away for the rest of your days?"

"Rose," Bella said, sniffling. "I wasn't real popular in high school. And when Eric showed interest in me, I was happy. He was popular, and he kissed _me_. It was just that one night, and I never should have let it go, but I did, and I can't change that now."

Rose was miffed. She sighed dramatically and crossed her arms, staring ahead. "He should be in jail."

"I know," Bella responded, digging through her purse for a tissue.

Rose rolled her eyes. "In the glovebox."

Bella glanced at her before pulling the door open, finding a package of tissue. "Thank you."

"Well, that's really quite amusing, when I think about it," Rose started, "Not what happened, but that it went unknown. It probably would have cost Laurent the election."

Bella sighed, ashamed. "Please don't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows. Well, you and my journal."

Rose looked at her. "I'm not going to tell a soul, Bella. I might be a bitch, but even that would be too low for me."

"I don't think you're a bitch," Bella said, lightly blowing her nose.

Rose snorted. "Goddamn, I need to work harder then."

Bella laughed a little. "We've been here over an hour."

"Patience, child," Rose teased, looking in the rear-view mirror.

The couple who had stopped up ahead had long since moved on, and the cemetery was quiet. Bella laid her head back against the seat.

"Not to keep beating a dead horse or anything, but was Edward really that mean in high school? Emmett told me he was pretty rotten, and of course, we heard about it during the trial, but to think he was so mean that he would've – what? Publicly spurned you or something? He couldn't have been that cruel."

Bella squinted, trying to read the faded inscription of an old tombstone before she began to speak. "He was. He pretty much made my teen years a living hell. The thing is, the Monday after that happened with Eric, when we went back to school, Eric had them thinking that we had sex. He stood there in the hallway and said some awful things. I had expected Edward to laugh along with all of them, but he didn't. He told Eric to knock it off. That wasn't the Edward I knew, but I also remembered how he had walked by when Eric was on top of me and made some nasty comment about how desperate Eric must be, and how no one else would want me. He was laughing. But I guess he didn't know what was really happening. I'd like to think he wouldn't have let it happen if he did."

Rose was silent, staring ahead. Finally, she looked at Bella. "And after all that, you're trying to save him. I didn't give you enough credit, Bella. You're the most fucking selfless person I've ever known."

Bella shook her head slightly. "I'm not doing it just for him, Rose. It's for my mom." Her eyes moved ahead to the tree hovering above Renee's resting place. Just then, a car appeared, coming from the other direction.

"Shit," Rose said when the car came to a stop.

"Do you think-"

"Wait, hang on," Rose said, interrupting her. She grabbed the binoculars and focused in on the tag in front.

"'World's Greatest Dad,'" Rose muttered. "Seriously? Look at the tag in front," she said, handing the binoculars to Bella, who could only roll her eyes when she read it.

The driver's door opened and a man stepped out, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Bella zoomed in to him, and noticed right away that the flowers were daisies, not peonies.

"It's not him," she said unhappily.

"How do you know?"

"He's carrying daisies. Last week, it was peonies, my mom's favorite."

They watched as the man marched past Renee's grave and disappeared over an incline.

"Well, so much for that," Rose said, groaning.

"This is hopeless, Rose. I know you have stuff to do, so let's just go. I can come back another time."

"No, absolutely not. I'm not letting you come back here alone. Are you crazy?"

"Apparently," Bella said.

They gave up after another hour. The cemetery gate would be closing at five, and after that man had left, they never saw another soul.

"Are you seriously going to Seattle?" Rose asked, driving back to Bella's.

"Yes. I'm leaving early in the morning."

"Shit. I want to go with you, but I have an appointment."

"It's okay, Rose. Don't worry about me. Nothing's going to happen. I'll be careful."

Rose pulled up in front of the house. "Your dad's not here yet."

"He gets home around six thirty," Bella said, opening the door.

"Lock your doors when you get inside."

"Yes, mother," Bella mumbled. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Crap, I'm sorry-"

Rose laughed. "Forget about it."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow sometime. Let you know if I found anything."

Rose nodded. "You do that."

Bella smiled at her and closed the door, hurrying up the walkway. Rose waited until she was inside before pulling away.

* * *

Bella left the house at seven the next morning, right after Charlie left for a day of fishing. She had a file folder full of notes and maps, and her iPod playing Imogen Heap. She was a nervous ball of energy, and as she headed toward Port Angeles, and then east toward Seattle, the questions she needed to get answers to rolled around in her head.

When she reached the city limits, she headed straight for the art gallery where Renee had worked on Pike Street.

It was a beautiful spring day in the city, and hundreds of people were milling about the Pike Place Market, one of the most popular spots in the city. Bella managed to find a spot a few blocks away. She wouldn't mind the walk, given the need she felt to stay close to crowds. She had no reason to believe that she was still being followed, and that her stalker would have followed her all the way to Seattle, but it was still a small comfort to be among the masses.

Bella actually found herself distracted on more than one occasion, pausing to look at wares that street vendors were offering. When she finally reached the Pike Art Gallery, she paused outside the door, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

The noise of the outside crowd fell away and she was met with the sound of Vivaldi's _Spring_ being played by a string quartet in the middle of the showroom. She smiled, remembering how Renee used to play Vivaldi constantly, calling his music 'a dance with the soul.' On one occasion, Renee had even attempted to twirl Bella around in the kitchen, but they ended up doubling over in laughter at their lame attempt at a waltz.

There were several people walking around inside the gallery, and Bella moved to the left, stopping in front of a watercolor depicting a man and woman embraced at sunset.

"Juan De Santos," a rich voice said to her right.

She looked at the dark-haired, dark-skinned man, who appeared to be around her father's age, and he smiled kindly at her.

"The artist," he said, his Spanish accent thick. "Juan De Santos."

"Oh. Uh, that's you?"

The man tilted his head back and laughed. "My dear, if only I were as talented as Senor Santos."

"Do you work here?"

"No. I'm just shopping today," he replied, stepping a little closer to the painting. "Man, woman, sunset. Were there ever a finer symbol for taking chances?"

"Excuse me," she said, moving away from him when she saw a woman come from a back room.

Bella stopped short when the woman began talking to a man, who pointed toward a large abstract painting.

"May I help you with something, miss?"

Bella turned, to find a short, gray-haired woman smiling at her. "Oh, well, I hope so. I was hoping to talk to the manager. Or the owner, if possible."

"I'm the manager," she replied. "The owner is occupied. What can I do for you?"

The string quartet had chosen that precise moment to reach a crescendo in their music, so Bella gently laid a hand on the woman's arm and coaxed her toward the back of the room.

"I'm Isabella Swan. My mother was Renee Swan," she said evenly.

The woman's eyes flickered with recognition. "You're Bella! Oh dear, you're so lovely!"

Bella smiled at her. "Do you have a moment to chat someplace quiet?"

The woman nodded, turned, and led Bella beyond a curtain and into a smaller room, then into an office. Vivaldi's _Seasons_ were less obtrusive now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Bella told her.

"I'm Ava. I actually hired your mother. I'm sorry that you lost her. What a shame," she said sadly, shaking her head. "She loved you so. She was always gushing about her daughter at Berkeley. And she had such a keen eye for art."

Bella nodded in agreement. "She always did. She loved going to art fairs and such."

Ava smiled. "You remind me of her. You have the same eyes, the same spark. Did you finish your schooling?"

"I did," Bella replied. "I'm back in Washington now."

"That's good news. So, what can I do for you?"

"I have some questions about my mother that I'm hoping you can answer for me."

"What do you need to know? It's been so long. I'll try my best to help you."

"Did detectives or anyone ever visit you after my mom was murdered?"

Ava took a seat, signaling Bella to do the same. "Hm, no. I figured someone would stop by, but I never saw a soul."

"Maybe the owner was here when they stopped by?"

Ava shook her head. "No, I would have heard about it. We just assumed that since they arrested someone so quickly that they didn't need any information. I'm not sure we could have helped them anyway."

"Did you know my mom well?"

"Not extraordinarily well, no. She was always friendly, I would have called her a friend, but we never had much of a chance to really get to know her. She was kind of an enigma, I guess you could say."

Bella thought about this for a moment. What had changed to make Renee go from being an open book to being closed off?

"So, you probably don't know if she had been dating anyone or-"

"Oh, heavens no. I have no clue, honey."

Bella was growing frustrated. "Is there anything you can think of that seemed out of the ordinary? Was she acting strange when you last saw her? Anything like that?"

Ava thought for a moment. "The day before she left town for Forks, the last time I saw her, she said something about moving. I didn't think much of it because she had already moved twice before, and she wasn't someone who settled in one place for very long. She said so herself."

"Wait, she moved? She lived in Ballard, didn't she?" Bella had only ever visited Renee in Ballard, never anywhere else.

"She did. She had a place in Ballard, but there were a few times she caught the bus from Queen Anne. I remember this because she complained about how she could walk to the gallery faster than it took to get here on the bus. It would be just like her, wouldn't it, to test her theory." Ava laughed. "I gave her a ride once, when the bus line was shut down."

Bella inwardly rejoiced at this information. "Do you remember where you took her?"

"I do, but only because my son lived a couple of blocks from there." Ava reached for a pad of sticky notes and jotted down the address. "Townhouses, all of them. It's a beautiful area. I assume she was maybe staying with a friend, or maybe she did have a boyfriend there. I don't know. I never asked. Wasn't any of my business, was it?" Ava grinned.

Bella looked down at the piece of paper. "Okay, well, I think I've taken up enough of your time," she said, smiling. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome, honey. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to stop by or call." Ava handed Bella her business card.

Bella thanked her again as they walked through the gallery. The quartet was taking a break, and there were noticeably fewer people in the showroom than before.

As she walked back to her truck, she plugged the address Ava had given her into the GPS on her phone. It returned directions and Bella headed that way, wondering what she would find when she got there.

It was a bit of a drive from the gallery to Olympic Place, but Ava had been right. The area was beautiful. The lawns were well manicured and the homes cared for. Bella drove by the address Ava had given her, then turned around. She parked a block away, and got out, heading for the building.

There were four identical townhouses, and the one Bella wanted was on the end, according to the house number Ava had given her. Rather than just march up to the door, Bella decided to go to the neighbor's first.

She rang the bell, which was followed by the sound of a dog barking.

A woman, about Renee's age, answered the door, clutching a tiny Maltese against her chest. "Hello," she said, smiling at Bella. "Are you here to pick up the designs?"

Bella smiled a little, deciding right away that she seemed friendly. "Oh, no. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping I could ask you a couple of questions about your neighbor." Bella pointed toward the end townhouse to indicate which neighbor she was referring to.

"Oh, uh..." The woman put the dog down and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "I don't know him all that well. I only moved in about three months ago."

Bella sighed. "I see. But you've met him?" _Him!_

"Yeah, we've said hello in passing. I don't know his name, though."

Puzzled, Bella glanced toward the townhouse. "Well, I have a friend who used to live in this area, and she knew him. But she moved out of town several months ago, and wanted me to stop by and pick something up for her." Bella hated lying, but she had to do and say anything she could to get some information.

"Well, he's usually here on the weekend. Not every weekend, but sometimes. He seems to go out of town a lot. He's loaded, I've heard," the woman mused, as if she wasn't even talking to Bella any longer. "His dad's some kind of capitol hot shot or something. At least, that's what the neighbors say."

Bella studied her for a moment, then nodded and took a couple of steps away. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll just check back later. Thanks for your help."

The woman shrugged and walked back into her house without another word.

Bella walked back to her truck and climbed in, grabbing her cell phone.

Rose picked up before the second ring. "So? How's the goose chase?"

"Are you by a computer?"

"Well, I'm just fine, thanks for asking," Rose joked. "I've been having a shittastic day."

Bella cringed. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, I'll live. I'm booting up the laptop right now. What'd you find?"

Bella gave Rose the shortened version of her findings before Rose announced she was online.

"Can you go to the property database for Seattle? I want to run this address."

Rose mumbled something, and Bella heard her clicking around. "Okay, what's the address?"

There was a pause, and then Rose gasped.

"What?" Bella asked, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Bella, that property is owned by Eric Yorkie."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next update will be next Monday.

In case you don't subscribe to my author's alert, I posted a Christmas outtake. It was a letter Edward wrote to Bella for Christmas. It's in my stories list. I'll probably post another one for New Year's at some point this week.

Happy New Year!

Oh, a quick fic-rec: "47 Days" by netracullen. It's all sorts of angsty deliciousness. :)


	20. Chapter 19: Seattle, part two

**A/N: **I know I said I wouldn't post this until Monday, but … I wanted to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for voting for this story in the Avant Garde Awards. "A Thousand Leaves" was named the Best Must Read.

As ever, thank you for reading, and for all the feedback. I still find it hard to believe that people love this story as much as I do.

Thanks to Dinx, my trusty beta.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_Can you go to the property database for Seattle? I want to run this address."_

_Rose mumbled something, and Bella heard her clicking around. "Okay, what's the address?"_

_There was a pause, and then Rose gasped._

"_What?" Bella asked, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently._

"_Bella, that property is owned by Eric Yorkie."_

Bella thought for sure that she'd misheard Rose. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Eric Yorkie owns that townhouse. He bought it in 2005." Rose grimaced, waiting for the inevitable explosion on the other end of the phone.

Bella gripped the phone in her hand so hard that she swore she could hear it crack under the pressure. "Are you sure?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, I'm not an idiot. I typed in the address that you gave me, and that's what came back."

"There has to be some mistake," Bella said, shaking her head. "Why would my mom be visiting Eric Yorkie? Maybe she went into another townhouse here. It's just a coincidence that he-"

Rose cut her off. "There's no coincidence here. That would just be too weird."

Bella groaned. "This can't be happening to me. If Aro and Jason had done their fucking jobs-"

"Whoa!" Rose said loudly. "What do you mean?"

"Ava told me that no detectives or anyone ever came to the gallery to ask questions about my mom. If they had, don't you think they would have been led here? That we'd know what Eric's connection is to my mom?"

Rose's head was spinning. "But Aro said-"

"I know what he said, Rose," Bella replied, seething. "Maybe it's time to take a step back and look at your boss objectively. He didn't do a very thorough job."

"Bella, I don't know what to say. Aro has never dropped the ball before. Ever."

Bella took a deep breath and started the truck. "Okay, look. I'm going to Ballard now, and I'm going to poke around my mom's apartment building. Hopefully some of the neighbors will remember her."

"Fine, whatever." Rose copied down the Queen Anne address from the computer screen. "I'll see if I can dig up a little more information on Yorkie."

Bella closed her phone and took one last look at the townhouse before hitting the road. She pulled up to Renee's apartment building about ten minutes later. The two-story brick building had, at one time, been a private home, but like most of the homes in this neighborhood, had been turned into apartments. The area wasn't as nice or as well-kept as the Queen Anne neighborhood, but it was full of old charm.

"Okay, this'll be easy," Bella said, getting out of her truck.

She looked up at a window that belonged to her mom's apartment. Bella remembered that a retired teacher, a woman by the name of Barbara, lived directly across the hall. She opened the front door and stepped into the small enclosed porch. There were four names on the resident list. A 'J. Kelly' was listed in Apartment Four, which had been Renee's. Right above that was the name 'B. Boling.'

Bella hit the button next to that name and waited.

"Hello?" came the faint reply.

"Uh, hi, hello. Is this Barbara?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"My name is Isabella. My mother used to live across the hall from you. Her name was Renee."

"I remember you," Barbara said.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

The door buzzed a few seconds later, and Bella pulled it open. The woman was standing at the top of the stairs when Bella started up them.

"My, you've grown," Barbara said, smiling. "How have you been? I was so sad to hear about your mother."

"Thank you," Bella replied, following the woman into her apartment. It was the mirror opposite of Renee's, but had a lot more in the way of furnishings. This Barbara apparently was a hoarder, and her main collection was statues of all kinds.

"May I offer you a drink? I just made some tea."

"No, thank you," Bella said, taking a seat on the edge of a chair. "I won't take up much of your time. I just have a couple of questions."

"Okay, sure, honey. One second." Barbara disappeared, and Bella heard her moving around in the kitchen. While she was away, Bella watched a betta fish swimming beneath a large leafy plant in a glass bowl. The fish swam to Bella's side and began flitting back and forth. Bella placed her finger on the glass. She wondered if that was how Edward felt, as if he were living in a small glass bowl, unable to escape.

Bella pulled her hand away when Barbara entered the room again.

"Are you still living out west?" Barbara asked, setting a tea cup on a saucer in front of her.

Bella nodded. "If by out west, you mean Forks, then yes."

"Ah, that's good news. And you've graduated Berkeley?"

"Earlier this month," Bella replied, folding her hands in her lap.

"So, dear, what do you want to know?"

"Did you know my mom well?"

Barbara took a sip of her tea, seeming to think about her reply. "Not real well, but I would have called her a friend, yes. She was nearly thirty years younger than me, after all. I have a daughter her age."

"After she died, did any detectives or anyone come by? Did you see anyone?"

Barbara paused, concentration on her face. "The day after, a nice young man stopped by. He said he was a friend of the family, and he needed to get into Renee's apartment to pick up some of her belongings."

Bella stared at her. "Do you remember his name?"

Barbara thought for a moment. "Hm, I don't, I'm sorry. But he was tall, very handsome. He had a nice smile, and bright blue eyes."

Bella had pictured Edward right away, but then her mind flashed to Eric once Barbara had said his eyes were blue.

"Eric," Bella said. "Was his name Eric?"

"That's it," Barbara responded, nodding. "Anyway, he was there for about a half hour, and left with a couple of boxes. I don't know what he had in them. Every time I had been in your mom's apartment, it was spic and span. It hardly looked lived in, and she didn't have much in the way of belongings. I figured he must have taken some of the photos and collectibles that she had."

Bella was trying very hard to keep her nerves in check. "But you never saw any investigators?"

Barbara shook her head. "Not a one. Of course, they said on the news they arrested that man, and it happened really quickly, so it makes sense no one ever stopped by."

"Did my mom ever have any visitors?"

"Once or twice I saw a man there. He's the attorney general now. Laurent, I think is his name."

A lightbulb went off in Bella's head. "Were they dating?"

"I guess you could call it that. Eventually, she started being away more and more, had moved quite a bit of her clothes to his place, and right before she died, she was hardly around here at all. She said she was staying in Queen Anne because it was closer to work."

There was a pause, as Bella worked to formulate this latest information.

"Had you seen Eric here before?" Bella asked.

"No, that was the first time I had seen him. And it's funny, you know," she said, pausing to drink some tea, "that he seemed to take everything. I went into her apartment a couple of days later. The building manager asked me to make sure her things were gone so he could show the place, and not one thing of hers was left."

Bella sighed. "My dad and I had her clothes donated to the women's shelter. She didn't have much else here. It's all stored in our attic back home."

"Yes, I remember that. I let the driver in so he could gather up her clothes."

Bella sat quietly for a moment, once again watching the fish swim around as she tried to decide whether she had all of the information she needed. She finally decided that she did, and smiled at Barbara.

"I think you've answered all my questions," Bella said, getting to her feet. "Thanks for your time, Barbara."

Barbara stood, following her toward the door. "Oh, any time, dear. I'm glad you dropped by. I think about you from time to time. I miss her, too."

Bella was surprised when the woman pulled her into a hug.

"You take care of yourself. Your mom was so proud of you," Barbara told her as they stepped into the hall.

"Thank you," Bella replied. "You take care, as well."

Bella suddenly felt like she was sinking as she walked to her truck. She thought she had been prepared to find out her mom's secrets, but she was wrong. By the time she got behind the wheel, her vision was clouded with tears.

Her mom had been dating Eric Yorkie's father.

The thought of it made her stomach coil.

The guilt was suddenly back full-force. If only she had told her mom about what Eric had done to her, then she likely wouldn't have started dating his father. And she might even still be alive today.

Except that Bella still didn't know what role – if any – Eric or his dad had played in Renee's death.

She still had so much to figure out.

Bella picked up her cell phone and dialed Rose, who answered almost immediately.

"Anything new?"

"Uh, yeah. My mom was dating Laurent Yorkie," Bella told her.

"I wondered about that. I mean, why would she be visiting Eric's townhouse to see Eric? I didn't think it was because she dating _him_."

Bella shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, concern in her voice. "That's a lot of information to stomach."

"I'm not okay at the moment, but I don't have the time to think about it right now. I have one more stop to make."

"And that's where?"

"I want to talk to the jury foreman," Bella said, picking up the sheet of paper with the addresses on it.

"Ah, well, good luck with that. Most of them won't divulge any information."

"I have to try," Bella said. "I need some insight."

"Okay. You're coming back to Forks after that?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you want to meet?"

"I'll be home."

They disconnected and Bella spent the next several minutes calling each phone number on the list until she hit the jackpot. As soon as she mentioned the Cullen trial, the man that had answered hung up. That's exactly why she had waited until she got to Seattle. The last thing she wanted was to tip anyone off as to what she was up to.

She plugged the address into the GPS and twenty minutes later, was knocking on the door of a rundown Tudor cottage in a shady part of south Seattle.

The door swung open and Bella was looking into the eyes of a man she immediately recognized as the jury foreman.

"Mr. Brown?" Bella asked. _Please don't close the door..._

"May I help you?" he replied, his voice scratchy, years of smoking having taken its toll.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

Recognition flitted across his face and the door began to close. She quickly laid her hand against it.

"Please, I just have some questions."

"I ain't talkin' to you or anyone else," he said. "Get away from my goddamn door and don't come back."

"Mr. Brown, please. It's extremely important. I'm here in confidence. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

He eyed her cautiously, then looked beyond her, as if he were checking to see if they were being watched. "No one knows you're here?"

"No. I'm here on my own," she answered. "Please. I'm begging you."

The door opened and he grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her inside before shutting the door.

"I'll give you ten minutes," he said, walking into the living room.

Bella sighed out of relief. "Thank you." She sat down across from him, and watched as he placed an oxygen tube under his nose.

"Well, let's get on with it," he said, lighting a cigarette.

Bella winced, thinking that Stephen Brown either had a death wish or just didn't care about smoking while using oxygen.

She cleared her throat. "I'll cut right to the chase, Mr. Brown. What made you and the rest of the jurors believe that Edward Cullen killed my mother?"

Stephen pushed his recliner back, bringing his legs up.

"Evidence," he stated without pause. "It was all evidence. And there was no way of knowing if your mother and the young man were involved or not, but we had our suspicions. That was motive enough for us to believe he might have killed her."

"But they never gave any motive," Bella replied. "It was all hearsay."

"We didn't need one," he said. "The evidence was all laid out in front of us. He was at the scene, she had scratched his arms all to hell, most likely in self defense. They found the knife by his home. There was no sign of forced entry, so she obviously trusted him enough to let him in. No sign that anyone else had been there. His denying it only convinced us more. We found it to be forced. No one felt he was being truthful. Not to disparage your mother or anything, but the consensus was that he might have made a pass at her and she denied him, or that they were involved and she broke it off."

Bella was aghast at the man's reasoning, but didn't say so. She couldn't risk having him shut down.

He continued. "And we thought that maybe he was another person-"

Bella cut him off. "What, you mean like a split personality?"

"Well, yeah. He killed her, came to his senses and then convinced himself he didn't do it."

"I'm sorry, but that's really ridiculous," Bella said. "The psychologist said in court that Edward was of sound mind."

"Appearances can be deceiving," he replied.

"Was there ever any doubt at all? By you or any of the other jurors?"

Stephen looked at her, his eyes cold. "No."

"None whatsoever?"

"What part of 'no' don't you get? We all agreed on the verdict, end of story. It was a no-brainer. The man is guilty. He's where he should be."

Bella decided to bite the bullet and get tough with the man. It meant she'd have to go against her own ethics and tell a lie, but she was already at the point of no return. She just hoped he would take the bait.

"Mr. Brown, you seem like a smart man, but there have been some rumors floating around that you and some of the other jurors might have been threatened, or paid off-"

The recliner suddenly lurched forward and Stephen stood, ripping off his oxygen tube. "We're done here," he said, moving toward the door. "It's time for you to go."

"Mr. Brown-"

He jerked the door open. "I'll call the cops if I have to, miss. You're trespassing now. I want you to go."

She spoke quickly as she walked to the door. "Mr. Brown, if your life was threatened, the law was broken. Someone has to pay for that. You won't get in trouble, I swear. Just-"

He shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face.

"Fuck," Bella muttered. She glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at the door before speaking loudly. "Mr. Brown, Edward Cullen is an innocent man. You helped put an innocent man in prison, and if it comes out that you accepted money for that, you'll be in serious trouble."

The door opened just a crack, and Bella found herself staring into the barrel of a pistol.

"Miss Swan, this is your last warning. You've got five seconds to get off of my property."

Bella let out a cry, but acquiesced, backing away from him. "I'm sorry."

As soon as she hit the sidewalk, she jogged away and collapsed against the side of her truck. "Oh, fuck," she mumbled, bending at the waist as she fought to catch her breath.

She got into her truck, snatching her phone out of its holder and dialing Rose's number.

"Rose," she panted, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What the fuck happened, Bella?"

"He pulled a gun on me!"

"What?" Rose shrieked. "The foreman? Are you serious?"

"He … he kicked me out of his house. And when I didn't leave right away, he put a gun in my face. Shit!" Bella laid her head against the steering wheel. "This is getting crazy, Rose. I … I don't think I can do it anymore. I've got to find someone to go to, to see about getting this case reopened. There's too much-"

"Bella, what did he say?" Rose asked slowly.

"I think the jury was forced into returning a guilty verdict. Someone threatened them or paid them off. I don't know, but when I brought it up, he turned hostile."

"Wait, you actually accused him of accepting money?"

"I was desperate!" Bella cried. "He wasn't giving me anything."

"Bella, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, they actually _did_ think Edward was guilty? I mean, accepting money? Being threatened? That's John Grisham shit!"

"I'm coming home," Bella said. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful. You've got a lot on your mind right now."

Bella was glad to get out of Seattle. She knew it was stupid to feel contempt toward an entire city, but she now held a certain aversion to the place.

* * *

Bella made it to Port Angeles and Rose's condo at about four p.m. Rose had the door open for her and she walked right in, collapsing on the sofa.

"Here," Rose said, handing Bella a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. "Thought you might need these."

Bella groaned, and gratefully accepted them. "Thanks."

Rose sat for a minute as Bella came to her senses.

"I can't believe you accused that poor old man like that," Rose said, smirking. "That's just … amusing and asinine all rolled into one. I'm impressed."

"Judging by his reaction, though, I'm almost positive that he did. Or that he was at least threatened in some fashion. He refused to see me at first, said he didn't want to talk about the case, but then he finally caved."

"Well, if anyone would have money to pay those people off, or to threaten them, it would be Laurent."

Bella gaped at her. "You're seriously telling me that you think Laurent was involved. He's the attorney general, for crying out loud."

"It could have been Eric. It's no secret that the Yorkies are loaded. They have millions of dollars in investments. I did some poking around after you called. Laurent is known for being very charitable. It would have been easy for him to hide bribe money behind donations.

"And he knows some very powerful people. People who could make threats and mean it."

Bella pushed her shoes off and pulled her feet up, tucking her knees under her chin. "We should check into the rest of the jurors. Can you get access to that list?"

Rose shook her head. "No, that became part of the sealed file once they all opted out of talking. The foreman was the only one who spoke out, and it was probably just for the sake of appearance."

"Laurent left the flowers for my mom. Right? It had to be him," Bella pondered.

"Probably so." Rose looked at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Bella. It must be hard, finding out all this stuff about your mom."

Bella shook her head. "I wasn't exactly expecting to find out so much. I thought I might find out she had a boyfriend, one that she just didn't tell anyone about for whatever reason-"

"Maybe because he's married?" Rose interjected.

Bella looked at her, crestfallen. "I can't believe my mom would date a married man. I didn't know her as well as I thought I did, apparently. The neighbor at the Ballard apartment told me that Eric went to my mom's apartment the day after she died, and left with a couple of boxes."

Rose quirked a brow. "That's interesting."

"She couldn't remember his name, but when she described him, I knew it was Eric. Barbara, the neighbor, said she assumed he took away photos."

"Hm, yeah, that makes sense. Your mom may have had photos of her with Laurent, and he sent his son to get them. That still doesn't mean he's guilty. Just that he wanted some kind of token to remember her by."

"Or he may have been destroying any evidence there was of her involvement with him, just in case someone of authority did come snooping around."

Rose shrugged before she leaned forward and picked up a notebook from the coffee table. "I've been working on a timeline, trying to get this sorted out. There's not much, but it's something. How often did your mom visit Forks?"

Bella shrugged. "Not often. She really only spent time here when I was home for spring break, or during the summer."

"Laurent still owns a home here. His wife is here most of the time instead of in Olympia. Apparently, Eric is living in Seattle now, working as an analyst for some big company. Sounds like his dad was using his son's bachelor pad as his love nest while his son was traveling on business."

Bella made a face. "Rose, please," she whined.

"Sorry. Anyway, it's hard to know what kind of motive either of them would have had. Maybe Victoria Yorkie found out and killed her. Or had her killed."

Bella's eyes widened. "What? Seriously?"

"Hey, anything is possible right now. I just don't understand why Aro didn't check things out, especially since he said he did. Will even backed him up. But now I'm wondering if Aro didn't get to Will, too."

"Will?"

"He was my partner." Rose frowned. "He died in a car crash in Portland last year."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Bella replied softly.

"And obviously, Jenks lied to you. He didn't send a team either. I have a feeling that Laurent, if it was him, paid off Aro, maybe even told him he'd get him a job at the state level, and he may have paid off Jenks. Or threatened him. It's possible that Jenks was murdered after he met with you because the murderer felt that he was becoming a threat."

Bella shook her head. "Rose, I don't like this at all."

"Me either, kid. It looks like we might have a big mess on our hands. I don't even know who the hell we can go to now. We can't go to Aro, and we can't go to the attorney general. We've got to find someone we can trust who can get this case reopened."

"My dad," Bella said. "We could tell him, but he's not going to like it."

"I think we should wait on that. No offense to your dad, Bella, but he's a nobody in the grand scheme of things."

Bella's phone rang and she picked it up, seeing Angela's number.

"Take it," Rose said, standing. "I need to stick dinner in the oven anyway."

"Hey, Angela," Bella said, laying her head back.

"Hi, Bella! How are you?"

Bella made a face at Angela's never-ending enthusiasm. "Eh, I've had better days. What's up?"

"Maybe this will cheer you up. Ben and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for an early dinner this evening. He'd really like to see you. I know it's late notice and all, so we could plan for it another time if you'd like."

As if on cue, Bella's stomach rumbled and it dawned on her that she hadn't eaten since hitting a drive-thru for breakfast that morning. Plus, she could really use a break.

"Uh, sure, I'm free. Where at?"

"How about Kokopelli's in the Port? Have you been?"

"Can't say I have," Bella replied.

"Oh, you're going to love it. Their food is to _die_ for!"

Bella had to stop herself from chuckling at the irony of Angela's statement. They finalized their plans and Bella hung up just as Rose came back.

"I'm going to dinner with Angela Webber and her fiancé," Bella said.

"Good. You could use the distraction. Angela and Ben are great, aren't they?"

Bella nodded. "So, what happens next?"

"With tomorrow being Sunday, there isn't much we can do. I'll give it some thought, and maybe on Monday, we can regroup."

"Yeah, okay. A day of rest. Just what we need," Bella said, causing Rose to laugh.

* * *

Edward was on road duty, and he hated it. It was his third time out, and each time, it seemed to get progressively worse. This time, they had been taken way out to East Port Angeles for trash pick-up. He couldn't believe the inordinate amount of trash that had accumulated. Everything from cigarette butts to old tires that had been thrown deep into the brush.

He supposed he shouldn't complain too much. At least he was out of the prison for a little while, and the warden had hand-picked him to be allowed to make these trips. Marcus was a trustee, and told Edward that he could very well end up a trustee, too, if he kept his nose clean.

It was a little after five before the antiquated bus carrying Edward and five other prisoners made its way back toward the prison. As they drove through downtown Port Angeles, Edward found himself taking in the sights, wishing he were among the window-shoppers. Every time they passed a restaurant, he and the others would drool and wish they had food that good.

As the bus slowed to stop at a light, Edward caught sight of a familiar face.

"Bella," he breathed, peering at her through the barred window.

Just then, a man appeared at her side, and she threw her arms around him. Edward's chest exploded and he found himself gripping the top of the seat in front of him so hard that the guy sitting there turned back to look at him.

"Fuck, get a load of that piece of ass!" someone behind Edward said as the bus moved forward. "Fuck, she's hot! C'mere, pussy, come to papa!"

Edward turned quickly in his seat and threw the first punch, landing it right on the guy's jaw. The two guards – one seated in the front and the other in the back – sprang into action, pulling the men apart, but not before Edward suffered a blow to the right side of his face.

"Cullen! Mills! You better settle the fuck down right now!" one of the guards shouted.

Edward glared at his fellow inmate before sitting down and facing forward, his head throbbing.

_What the hell was _that_?_ he thought as the town faded behind them. He didn't like the foreign feeling that had settled inside, wrapping itself around him. Not at all.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Bella's done in Seattle. There's one more chapter before I start making your heads spin. (That's what Dinx said, anyway.) Yes, we are finally nearing the end of Bella's journey to the truth.

Ch. 20 will go up on Jan. 10. Maybe earlier. We'll see…

Oh, and in case you missed it, Edward's New Year's Eve letter was posted in the outtakes story.

Don't forget you can follow me on Twitter for teasers here and there, and general randomness.

New story rec: "A Heart Noir" by CSouth, who is male (according to his profile). Yup ... a boy writing Twific, and it's soooo good! (Only 3 chapters posted here on FFn so far, though.)


	21. Chapter 20: What Goes Without Saying

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews :) The last chapter has proven to be the second-most popular chapter so far.

Thanks to Dinx, who had her work cut out for her on this one!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"That's called jealousy," Marcus told Edward. "Pure and simple. You saw her with another man, and you hated it."

Edward had rolled his eyes when his friend told him that, but he found he couldn't deny it. He could only recall feeling such pangs when he caught Mark Helstrom making a pass at Tanya in high school. That fight and Edward's suspension were legendary at Forks High.

He did hate seeing Bella with her arms wrapped around … whoever it was. And she looked happy.

He was glad she was happy, but damn if he wasn't miserable.

Sunday morning, he broke three pencils as he was writing in his journal. He pounded out Bartok's _Allegro Barbaro _on the piano. It wasn't his favorite piece, but he felt better once he finished playing it.

He wanted to see her, and the waiting game was maddening. She had told him she was going to Seattle. _Did she go?_ he wondered. _And if she went, what did she find?_

What's more, he was really curious to know what role Rose was playing. He'd prefer that she just play the role of Bella's bodyguard, to keep her safe, but he knew that was too much to ask.

He wished that Lauren were in so that he could coerce Bella's phone number out of her. Talking with her on the phone would certainly ease his mind, even if he did prefer to see her in person.

Marcus had told Edward that he probably wouldn't get in trouble for starting a fight on the bus, and if he did, it would likely just mean he'd have some free time taken away for a short while, or extra work to do around the complex.

Edward could live with that. Just as long as the warden didn't take away from his visitations.

* * *

Caius was sitting outside the Swan house, sipping a cup of coffee. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled up and saw Bella's truck.

He hadn't been so lucky the previous day. He arrived shortly after seven in the morning to find her truck gone. He panicked as he waited for two hours for her to arrive home, but she never came.

"Where did you go, Isabella," he mused, wondering what had kept the girl away from home all day. She hadn't arrived home until late in the evening, long after her father had. It had been obvious he was out fishing, as he carried in his haul for the day.

So far, the only thing Bella had done in the last couple of days to raise Caius' curiosity was sit at the cemetery for a couple of hours with Rosalie Hale. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they were staking the place out, given that they never exited the vehicle. He had parked on the other side of the lawn, then left his vehicle and sat near a grave, one where he could keep his eye on the women. They wouldn't have suspected a thing if they had spotted him. For all they knew, he was just paying his respects to someone.

The two eventually drove away, and Caius got into his vehicle, following them back to the Swan home.

Caius wanted to call Demetri, to tell him what he had seen, but his older brother would no doubt be miffed that Caius was going against his wishes.

His only excuse would be that he had a bad feeling that Isabella Swan was in way over her head, and Edward Cullen was the reason, whether Demetri would admit it or not.

* * *

Bella had done something that Sunday morning that she hadn't done in awhile.

She slept in.

Charlie had told her the evening before that he was going out fishing again, and she was glad she'd have the place to herself for the entire day.

She watched an old Jimmy Stewart film, tackled a new book she'd bought weeks ago, and didn't even bother to get in the shower that day.

She didn't even get out of her pajamas.

It was Heaven, and she needed the break.

Of course, Edward wasn't far from her thoughts. She thought about how he would react when she told him what she'd found in Seattle. She wondered if she should tell him. Maybe he shouldn't know so much.

But it wouldn't be fair to keep him in the dark. He obviously needed something to hang on to.

Bella had just sat down to eat a salad for lunch when the doorbell rang. She glanced toward the door, then toward the hall, wondering if her dad had left his gun in its belt on the rack.

_Of course not_, she chided herself. _He never does that!_

There was a gun in the hall closet, but she had no idea if it was loaded. For being the daughter of a cop – and in a cop's house – she was pretty obtuse when it came to self-protection sometimes.

The doorbell rang again and she stood from the sofa slowly, going to the window. She peered out, then rolled her eyes when she saw Rose's car.

She started to speak as she opened the door, to ask Rose what had happened to their 'day of rest,' but the words caught in her throat.

Rose wasn't alone. Emmett was standing next to her, his hands shoved in his pockets. Both wore a look of apology, but Rose's expression looked more like guilt.

Bella stared at Emmett, then looked at Rose. "You told him? You said you wouldn't," she said, the words escaping through her clenched teeth.

"Not exactly," Rose mumbled. "Can we come in?"

Bella hesitated before moving aside. Rose entered, followed by Emmett, who cleared his throat as he entered the house.

"Why didn't you just call?" Bella asked, mortified that she was still wearing her ratty pajamas.

"I tried to," Rose replied tautly. "But you didn't answer your phone. Not real smart, by the way. I thought something might have happened."

"I ..." Bella paused. "Well, it's upstairs. I've been reading and … wait, why are you here?"

"It's my fault," Emmett said, causing both women to look at him. "I found Rose's notes. She tried to downplay it, but how can you downplay that shit? You think my brother is innocent? Why wouldn't I have a right to know that?"

Bella gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing. What could she say to that?

"Christ, Em," Rose said. "Cut right to it."

"Edward's going to fucking flip out, Bella," Emmett said.

"He already knows," Bella answered, finally finding her voice. "I've seen him a few times."

Emmett's eyes widened. He looked at Rose. "Think you could have filled me in a little bit more, babe?" he asked accusingly.

"Emmett, I asked Rose not to tell you. I think it's better if none of your family is involved. I'm sorry, but I can't take any risks right now."

Bella took a seat across from them as Emmett began to speak. As if her nerves weren't frayed enough, now she had to deal with Emmett, who may or may not feel a heaping amount of animosity toward her.

"Why the change of heart, Bella? After all this time? Why couldn't you have suspected his innocence back before he lost two years of his life?"

Bella found she had no way to sugarcoat anything she had to say, so she just went with it. "Emmett, can you look at this objectively for a minute? Put yourself in my shoes. Your brother was there. He had my mom's blood on his hands! What was I supposed to think?" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, I trusted who I thought were the right people to do their jobs, anyone would in that situation, but they didn't do it. I'm sorry that Edward was convicted of a crime he most likely didn't commit-"

"Do you think he's innocent or not?" Emmett interjected. "That's a simple yes or no question, Bella."

Bella looked at Rose, who was obviously not going to be any help to her right now, and sighed.

"I think there's a good chance – a really good chance – that Edward was railroaded. He was writing me, Emmett, and my dad didn't tell me. I had no clue that Edward was trying to reach out to me, to ask me to listen. Apparently, no one else was listening."

When Bella lifted a brow as she looked at him, his face fell. She didn't mean to make him feel guilty, but damn if she was going to be made the bad person, not when nearly the whole Cullen clan had shunned one of their own.

She continued. "I've still got a lot more questions than I do answers right now. The more I found, the deeper it got. Once Rose and I figure out who we can go to with this new information, we'll see what happens. Edward could be freed, or at the very least get a new trial."

"Fuck," Emmett mumbled, standing. He paced back and forth a couple of times before stopping. "Rose, we have to tell my parents."

"No!" Bella and Rose both shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Rose continued. "It's bad enough that you know. We can't risk your parents going nuts with this new information. It'll only hurt the case rather than help it. Not only that, but with two dead bodies, both connected to this case – and to Bella – we can't put her in any more danger."

Emmett's eyes widened, and he looked at Bella. "Dead bodies? What the fuck? Are you talking about Jenks?"

"The less you know, the better," Rose told him. "Just believe me when I tell you that this goes so far beyond anything either of us could have imagined."

"Bella, are you in danger? Really?" Emmett asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know that for sure, but I was being followed," she answered. "I think that whoever it was has backed off."

"For now," Rose said.

"Well, you can't possibly think that I would do anything to jeopardize you or this case. How could I?" Emmett said, retaking his seat next to Rose. "Except for the fact that I know absolutely fucking nothing about what's going on."

"Em, I say this in the nicest, most-loving way possible," Rose started. "You tend to fire off at the mouth a lot without really thinking."

Bella covered her mouth to stifle a giggle when Emmett shot Rose a dirty look. Bella was glad to see that Emmett hadn't changed all that much since they were kids. She had missed that Emmett.

"You really think we shouldn't tell Mom and Dad?" Emmett asked. "They could call that one investigator again, the one who couldn't get anywhere last time. If he has this new information-"

"Uh huh, no," Rose shook her head. "This is above any PI now. Bella did most of the legwork, we have what we need. We just have to find someone of authority to give it to."

"Angela's uncle is a criminal defense attorney in Seattle. Maybe he could help," Emmett said helpfully. "Right?"

Rose and Bella looked at each other, both shrugging. "Maybe," Rose replied.

"Tomorrow?" Emmett asked, hope in his voice.

"I know you want your brother out of there, Em, but this isn't going to be a rush job. We still don't know who the real killer may be," Rose stated.

"I saw Yorkie's name on your notepad," Emmett said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did it. That kid was always a little off his rocker."

Rose glanced at Bella, who only shook her head.

"I remember back when they were kids, he took Edward out to his uncle's hunting cabin way out in the middle of fucking nowhere, and showed Edward all these dead animals, skinned and everything. That was-"

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed, cutting him off. "For the love of God, stop it."

He looked at Bella sheepishly. "Sorry."

Bella had a comical look of disgust on her face.

Rose stood suddenly. "I could use a glass of water. Anyone else?"

"Got any beer?" Emmett asked, which earned a slap on the shoulder from Rose. "Fine," he mumbled. "Water's good."

She left the room, and an uneasy silence filtered in.

"How's Alice?" Bella asked.

"Uh, she's good. She lives in New York now. I don't know if you knew that."

Bella nodded. "I've heard. Working in fashion. Who would've guessed?"

Emmett smiled a little. "Right, we didn't see that coming."

"Emmett, I'm sorry," Bella said, her voice soft. "I know how much pain you guys have gone through, but I was in a lot of pain, too. All I knew back then was what I saw. He was there. It wasn't as if I single-handedly got him convicted. There was a lot at play, and-"

"Bella," Emmett started. "Let's not do this now, okay? My concern right now is just getting my brother out of there. He doesn't deserve to be in prison. I've known it all along. The fact that you may think so, too, is enough for me."

Rose re-entered the room and handed Emmett a glass, then sat down next to him.

"My entire family has been in nothing but shambles ever since he was arrested. Still, that couldn't possibly compare to the pain you've gone through." He glanced at Rose. "I can't imagine losing someone I love in such a way."

Bella and Rose shared a knowing look before Bella looked at Emmett again. "I hope you never do," Bella replied.

"You're going to be careful, right?" Emmett asked. "Because if something happens to you-"

"Emmett," Bella said, smiling. "Trust me. I'll be fine. Besides, Rose can be my bodyguard. You know that no one would stand a chance."

* * *

The next afternoon, Rose called Bella from the cemetery.

"I'm doing a little recon, you know," Rose said, chuckling. "Nothing better to do. Anyway, there aren't any fresh flowers. I figured I'd just hang out for a bit."

"Your idea of fun is charming," Bella replied, smiling as she sat at her desk.

"Are you going to see Edward today?"

Bella tapped her pen against the edge of her desk, watching Jane across the room. She was on the phone, her head bowed. Her body language made it look as if she was arguing with whomever she was talking to.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to tell him it might be the last time for a while. At least until we get this information to the right people."

Bella paused when she heard Rose mutter a curse word.

"Rose?"

"He's here, Bella," Rose said quickly. "Laurent Yorkie just pulled up."

Bella straightened in her seat. "What?"

"Fuck! Where's the goddamn cam- there it is. Let me call you back."

"Rose! Wait!" Bella groaned when she heard the phone click.

The next ten minutes went by painfully slow until Bella's phone finally rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"He didn't stay long," Rose said. "I got some photos. Shit, I can't believe our luck! I figured it was worthless to be sitting here."

"He left flowers?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the same from what I can tell. He took away the old ones. I'm heading home right now to print out these photos. I've just about got our file ready."

"And then what? What should I tell Edward?"

"Tell him to be ready for a visit from Dan Webber, Angela's uncle. That is, if he agrees to it, and why wouldn't he after we give him this stuff?"

* * *

Two hours later, Bella was sitting at a table in the visitation room, a guard standing within earshot, which made her nervous.

When Edward finally came in and sat down, Bella gasped when she saw his face.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, grimacing a little as she looked at the purplish bruise near his eye.

"Oh, uh, difference of opinion," he replied, grinning. "Nothing big."

Bella frowned. "Does that happen a lot in here?"

Edward laughed. "They run a pretty tight ship around here, Bella. No worries."

Bella sucked in a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye. "Edward, I have some news."

"Tell me," he said.

She glanced in the direction of the guard, who was less than two feet away. Edward looked over at him, then back at her. He shook his head. "Don't worry about him."

As Bella told Edward what happened in Seattle, his reactions ran the gamut. He was surprised, angry and confused all at once. He was trying not to get his hopes up, but it was beginning to sound like he might stand a chance. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends from high school might be involved. The thought of it made his blood boil.

When Bella got to the part about the gun being stuck in her face, his jaw tensed and his eyes grew dark.

"Bella, do you have a death wish? You went alone to a random house in the one of the worst neighborhoods in Seattle. Jesus..."

She glared at him. "Edward, what was I supposed to do? I have to get answers, and I'm going where I think I can get some."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked at her. "You brave, stupid woman," he mumbled, shaking his head.

She smiled a little. When they were kids, Edward called her stupid all the time. She was used to it then. Hearing it now, she knew it held a different meaning, but it was a meaning she couldn't quite understand.

"I'm trying, Edward."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes locked with hers. When a minute passed with no words or movement on either side, she finally did the one thing she swore at the beginning she wouldn't – couldn't – do.

She made a promise.

"Edward," she said softly. "I promise you. Okay? It's going to be over soon."

He studied her for a moment. "Bella, you shouldn't make a promise you aren't sure you can keep."

"I promise you," she said again, hoping he'd believe her and take some hope away from their meeting.

"Just don't do something stupid, Bella. What you did in Seattle was … I don't know. It wasn't smart, going there alone."

"I-" Her mouth snapped shut when his hand slid closer to hers on the table. She let her eyes drop to it, and she heard him sigh before he pulled it away.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life in here than see you get hurt," he said quietly.

She moved her trembling hands to her lap before looking at him. "I hurt already, Edward."

"But you're alive. That's all that matters to me."

She didn't know what else to say.

* * *

When Emmett went to visit Edward the next evening, he promised Edward he would keep Bella safe, and that Rose had everything under control.

"Rose made an appointment with Angela's uncle in Seattle," Emmett told him. "For tomorrow. Bella took the day off, and they're going to drive over. I wanted to go, but they've shut me out."

"It's probably for the best," Edward replied. "And, uh, can you thank Rose for me?"

A smile played on Emmett's lips, and Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't say it," Edward said.

"What? I was just going to say that you might get to thank her yourself here soon."

"We can only hope," Edward replied, his heart so full of reverie now that anything less than success would probably kill him.

After listening to Marcus preach about having faith, Edward suddenly knew just what the old man had been prattling on about.

* * *

After Emmett arrived at Rose's that evening, he let himself in when he didn't see her car parked outside.

She'd left him a note saying that she was meeting Bella for dinner, and he was more than welcome to join them. He decided not to, instead opting to heat up what was left of her famous pork roast and settle in front of the TV for the Mariners game.

At eleven p.m., though, he began to grow concerned. Rose was never out this late, especially just for dinner. He picked up the phone. The voicemail kicked in after the first ring.

"Hey, babe. Where are you? It's late," he said, walking toward the office. He flipped the phone shut and tried to remember where he had seen Bella's number. Once he found it – scratched on Rose's notepad – he dialed it.

It, too, went right to voicemail.

"Damnit," he mumbled.

He looked up the number for C'Est Si Bon, a French restaurant just east of downtown that Rose loved, and dialed the number.

"C'Est Si Bon, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm looking for someone who was supposed to have been eating there this evening. Two women. A tall blonde and a petite brunette? Does that sound familiar?"

"Hm, hold on a second," the woman said.

He listened to the muffled voices before she came back on the line. "Sir? They left over two hours ago."

Emmett's heart began to speed up and he hurried out of the room, grabbing his keys off the hall table. He didn't even bother to thank the woman before hanging up as he ran out of the house.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter will be up sometime toward the end of next week.

If you want to listen to Bartok's _Allegro Barbaro_, you can YouTube it :)

Fic rec: "Through the Oak Door" by struckatthesky ... I can't even put into words how wonderful this fic is. It's a big ball of mystery, romance and paranormal all wrapped up with a big red bow. Check it out :)


	22. Chapter 21: Tick Tock

**A/N:** Wow! The last chapter went over well. That makes me and Prisonward happy :)

Thanks to Beta Dinx, as ever, for her guidance when it comes to word, tense and comma issues. Pesky little things.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty One**

The incessant tick, tick, tick was driving Bella crazy. It was all she could hear, though at one point, she did hear what sounded like a cat meowing.

There wasn't one area of her body that didn't ache as she sat upright. Her head was throbbing, only compounded by the ticking noise. Was that a clock? It didn't sound like a clock, but it wasn't as if she could think clearly enough to place the sound.

Every time she tried to move, a sharp pain wove its way around her bound wrists. She opened her eyes, but was met with darkness. Blinking rapidly, she tried to make out the shapes in the room.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there. All she knew was that one minute, she and Rose had been together, and the next minute they weren't.

_Where is Rose?_

Now she was alone. Alone, cold, and scared as hell.

* * *

_Three hours earlier..._

"You don't think Emmett will tell his parents, do you?" Bella asked as she walked alongside Rose to their vehicles. They had finished dinner long ago, hammering out the plan for their meeting in Seattle. Bella's truck was parked in a lot next to the building, and Rose was parked on the street a block away. The restaurant had been busy, but the patronage had dwindled by the time they left.

"He won't," Rose responded. "I think he understands the gravity of the situation. You certainly made an impression."

Bella sighed as they approached her truck. "I'd forgotten how much I like talking to him. He's ... well, he _was_ like the big brother I never had."

Rose smiled a little. "He loves you, Bella. Even through everything, I don't think he ever stopped caring for you. But the circumstances-"

Bella tried to scream when someone grabbed her from behind, but a large hand clamped over her mouth right away. She felt the gun pressed against her temple and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can make this easy for yourself," the man's voice said into her ear as Bella was dragged deeper into the shadows of the lot. She couldn't hear or see Rose; everything had happened so quickly.

The hand over her mouth didn't move as she was led to a waiting car, its engine running. She could just barely make out that the trunk door was open. She began to squirm and then stopped when she heard the gun cock.

"I mean it. You make one sound, that's it. Get in."

Bella had two choices. She could take a chance and run for it – if she could even escape him - but the street was at least thirty feet away. If this man was serious about hurting her, he would. But then, who knew what her fate would be anyway?

She hesitated, and the man grabbed her forcefully. "Get the fuck in the trunk!" he said, shoving her forward.

She whimpered, but climbed in. The door slammed and she let out a sob. It took her all of three seconds to begin banging against the door, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Help me!" she screamed, over and over again as the car moved. She screamed until she was hoarse, and then she began to cry.

* * *

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness since she was thrown into the room. Her head had hit the hardwood floor with a thud, and it was lights out. When she came to the first time, she found herself bound to a chair. She had let out a yell, something between "help me" and "where am I" before losing consciousness again.

This time, she was determined to stay awake.

"Hey!" she screamed, her throat scratchy. "Hello!"

She listened. It was still, except for the tick-tick-tick.

"Fuck..." she whispered, her eyes darting around the room. It appeared that there weren't any windows, but she couldn't be sure.

_Where the hell is Rose?_ _Oh god, what if she's ..._

Bella shook her head of the image. That kind of thinking is what got people in these situations in bigger trouble. Or drove them crazy. She had to do whatever she could to keep her mind clear and her wits about her. She knew right away that she didn't recognize the voice that belonged to her kidnapper. And since she had her back to him during the ordeal, she couldn't see him, either. He was big and sturdy; that's all she knew.

All she could do was sit there and wait. She didn't even know what she was waiting for.

Or _who_.

She thought about her dad, and how hurt he would be if something happened to her. She instantly felt remorse for not telling him she loved him more often, and sadness that she felt like she couldn't tell him about Edward.

_Edward._

He had been so worried about her safety, and now she was facing God knows what in her effort to prove him innocent. How would he react? And if something did happen to her, would that be the end of his chances?

She let out a sob. "Oh, God," she muttered, trying to move. Her wrists were wrapped tightly. There was no give there. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and bound together.

It must have been hours - at least, that's what it felt like - before she finally heard voices.

"Hey!" she screamed.

Keys jingled, and the door was flung open. Bella let out a scream when she realized someone else had been thrown into the room, hitting the floor hard. The door slammed shut, was locked, and all was quiet from that end again.

"Rose! Oh my God," Bella said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jesus, what's going on?"

Bella stared at the lifeless shadow. "Rose?"

Rose didn't move, but Bella could hear her shallow breaths filling the air.

At some point, Bella cried herself to sleep. She awakened when the sound of a pained moan filled her ears.

_There's a window!_ she thought, seeing light creep in from above a big cabinet. It was morning, and the light was just enough for her to see that Rose had been used as a punching bag.

She was lying on her side, facing Bella, and her left eye was bruised, her cheeks and lips bloodied.

"Rose," Bella said when Rose groaned. "Can you hear me?"

"Bel..." was all Rose could say. Her face felt like it was on fire, and her chest was hurting just as much.

"Rose, who-"

Just then, the door opened again and Jane Crowley entered the room. Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear. You're a mess, Bella!" she said, shaking her head. "I brought you some Advil."

Bella watched as the woman crossed the room, pulling a table toward the middle of it. Jane set the bottle down, as well as a glass of water.

"She needs a doctor," Bella said, looking at Rose.

Jane looked down at Rose, then back at Bella. "Hm. She'll be fine," she replied, taking the cap off the Advil bottle. She dropped two little blue pills in her hand. "Open up."

Bella shook her head. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to take anything you have to offer. I'd rather suffer."

Jane tilted her head, her sharp eyes fixed on Bella. "Suit yourself," she said with a shrug. As if to tease Bella, to let her think about turning down what possibly could be real painkillers, and not some lethal concoction, Jane left the pills in plain sight, along with the glass of water.

Without another word, she headed for the door.

"Jane!" Bella hissed. "What the hell are you doing? You're going to get caught. My dad's a cop!"

Jane let out a shrill laugh, stepped through the door and slammed it behind her. Bella heard the lock click.

Rose moved slightly, and Bella looked down at her. "Rose?"

"I'm not dying," Rose quipped, though it was hardly the time for humor.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thank God for small miracles. Did you see anyone else out there?"

"Hmph," Rose mumbled, rolling onto her back. She groaned. "Fuck that Eric Yorkie. If we get outta here, I'm going to-"

"Eric!" Bella said through clenched teeth. "He's here?"

"Hm. Was. I think he's gone now. Little fucker."

Bella closed her eyes, fighting down the rising bile in her throat. "Rose, you're not tied up."

"Fuck no," Rose replied, pulling herself into a sitting position. She moaned when a sharp pain shot across her ribs. "I can hardly move. I think that little shit broke some ribs."

Bella glanced at the pills. "Jane brought some Advil. Or at least, she says it's Advil."

Rose finally looked over at Bella. "Christ, kid. I'm sorry. I should've been more aware of our surroundings."

"Forget it," Bella answered. "We can't start playing the blame game. We have to get out of this mess. Any idea where we are?"

Rose leaned back against an old beat-up ottoman. "No clue." She looked toward the window. The sun was higher now, allowing more light to enter from what little window hadn't been blocked by the cabinet.

"Do you know who grabbed you?" Bella asked.

"Eric, I think. And I only think so because he's the first person I saw when they pulled me out of the trunk."

"They?"

Rose looked at her, then at the floor. "Aro, Bella. He had Aro with him."

Bella sighed, letting her head fall so that her chin rested on her chest. "I can't believe this. We were right, weren't we? All of them."

"Except for one," Rose replied. "One we didn't know about."

"Who?"

"Tyler Crowley."

Bella gasped. "Tyler? You mean Jane and Tyler were in on it together? What-"

"I don't know, Bella."

There was a moment of silence, then Rose sighed. "Laurent's pulling the strings."

"How do you know all this?" Bella asked. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah. I think he's the one that grabbed you. When I was out there, when Eric was using me for his own personal punching bag, Laurent was asking me questions. I wouldn't tell them anything. Fuck that."

Bella counted the names in her head. "_Five_? Edward took the fall for five people? Oh my God, Rose..."

"Something tells me it might have been more than that. We may never know," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

Just then, the lock of the door clicked and Bella held her breath, wondering who she was going to see.

* * *

Emmett was sitting on the curb in front of the Port Angeles Police Department, waiting for Chief Swan to show.

He had his head in his hands, his bleary eyes closed. Ever since he'd gotten to C'Est Si Bon, finding no trace of Rose or Bella, it had been a nightmare.

He drove all over Port Angeles, hoping to spot them somewhere else, though he knew the task was fruitless. Rose would have called if they had gone elsewhere.

Her car was gone from the area, as was Bella's truck. He finally went back to the restaurant, but unlike the last time he'd been there, the place was locked up tight. The hostess had told him that Rose and Bella left some time ago, just as she had on the phone.

Eventually, the feeling of despair set in and he found himself walking into the Port Angeles police station. It was nearly one in the morning. He didn't know what else to do.

Charlie was surely going to lay into him and demand to know everything, even though Emmett knew nothing.

The sergeant Emmett had spoken to had put nearly all of his men on patrol, searching every last road of the city, but to no avail. There was no sign of a bright blue Tacoma truck or a red Nissan Altima, two vehicles whose colors would stand out against any backdrop.

Now that the sun was coming up, Emmett had hoped the search would be easier. The sheriff's office had been put on alert and were going to send their helicopter into the air.

Emmett grimaced when the chief's car pulled up. The man wasted no time in getting out of his vehicle, a look of pure rage on his face as he approached.

"Chief," Emmett said, standing.

"Where the hell is Bella?" Charlie yelled, stopping a foot away. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Emmett replied, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. I should have called you earlier, but-"

"Don't 'but' me, boy," Charlie responded, pointing his finger in Emmett's face. "You better start talkin'."

There wasn't much Emmett could tell him, but he told him what he knew. And with every word he spoke, Charlie's anger grew. Then it turned to disbelief, and finally, to distress.

"You better hope my little girl is found alive and well," Charlie said, directing his wild emotions at Emmett. "Because if she isn't, this is on you and your brother. You hear me?"

Emmett started to protest, but kept his mouth shut as Charlie stormed up the steps and into the building.

He didn't know what to do. He needed to call his parents, and Jasper. And he knew he should go see Edward, but he didn't want to get everyone worked up.

He sat down on the curb again and dialed Rose's number for the hundredth time, and when the voice told him her mailbox was full, he dialed Bella, only to receive the same message.

"Goddamnit," he muttered, rubbing his face.

This was a nightmare, and he desperately wanted someone to slap him out of it.

* * *

Bella stared at Eric as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes on her.

"Well, well, well," he started, grinning. "Isabella, you're just as lovely as I remember."

"Go to hell," she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Ah, you've still got that fire in ya. God, I love that." He moved forward, closed the door behind him, and walked toward her.

Rose made to stand, albeit gingerly, but Eric grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back so that she was forced to look up at him. "You listen here, bitch. You best be thinkin' about everything you need to tell me, or neither of you are going to smell fresh air again. You hear me?"

Eric shoved Rose back, then set his sights on Bella again.

"You're so beautiful," Eric whispered, leaning down. He pressed his face against the side of her head and inhaled. "I have plans for us. You and me. I promise."

"Don't touch me," Bella said, her teeth clenching as he ran a finger along her neck.

"Hm, if I remember right, you seemed to like it the last time," he replied, kneeling in front of her.

Rose jerked forward, lunging at him, but Eric caught her, grabbing her by the throat. "You don't listen very well for being a detective," he said.

Bella gasped when she heard Rose struggling to breathe. "Get off of her! Eric! Please, leave her alone," Bella cried. "Please. You can … you can touch me, just don't hurt her anymore."

Eric released Rose, and she collapsed to the floor, her breathing labored. Eric moved in front of Bella again. He pulled a pocketknife from his back pocket and cut the duct tape from around her ankles before placing the knife in his front pocket.

Tears streamed down Bella's face as Eric parted her knees. "Please," she whispered. "What do you want from us? Whatever it is-"

"Shut up," Eric said, running a hand along her inner thigh. The closer he got to the apex, the more she began to cry, her body shuddering. He looked up at her. "Aw, don't cry now, Bella. I promise I'll be gentle."

Just as his fingers reached for her zipper, the door slammed open. "Yorkie!"

"Fuck!" Eric yelled, spinning around. "What?"

Jane smirked as she realized what he'd been doing. "Look, you can play later. Right now, your dad needs us to meet before I go."

Eric growled before getting to his feet. "Either of you try anything, it's over. I'll be back," he told them. He looked down at Rose before he picked up a nearby roll of duct tape and held it up. "Don't get too comfortable."

The door locked again, and Bella cried from relief.

"Christ," Rose said, her voice raspy. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He can do what he wants, can't he? I'm at his mercy. We both are."

"Fuck, Bella! Don't give up on me," Rose pleaded. "Look, there's something you should know. I left decoy files in my car. I know that's what they're after. Angela's uncle should receive the real files first thing this morning."

Bella looked at her. "What?"

"I overnighted the files to him last night before we met for dinner."

"Oh, Rose!" Bella cried, finding some hope.

"With any luck, the police will be on the trail. It's going to work out, kid. I promise."

* * *

Edward walked into the visitation room shortly after nine, feeling lighter on his feet than ever before. It was only a matter of time before it would all be over, he hoped, now that he knew a new attorney was going to look at his case.

He had expected to see Bella at the table, perhaps on her way to Rose's before they set out for Seattle, but it was Emmett, and he didn't look happy.

In fact, he looked downright forlorn.

"Em, what-"

"They're missing, Edward," Emmett said, his voice trembling.

"What? Who?"

"Fuck you!" Emmett said, trying to keep his anger in check. "Rose and Bella! Something has happened. I don't know. The cops … everyone's trying to find them."

Edward felt sucker-punched. He pounded his fist on the table loudly, causing a guard to take notice.

"When?" Edward asked, furious.

"Last night. They went to dinner, and they disappeared."

Edward stood, letting out a feral growl. "Fuck!" he screamed, startling several of the people in the room.

"Cullen!" a guard shouted, walking toward him.

Edward was beside himself with agony. He picked up the chair he had been sitting in and threw it against the wall. The one thing he didn't want to happen, did. He'd never forgive himself for this. If he had just left it alone, hadn't brought Bella into it, she'd be going about her life. She'd be okay.

Emmett jumped to his feet, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Edward-"

"Leave me alone!" Edward yelled acrimoniously. He turned quickly and shoved him. "Find her! You have to find Bella!"

The guard grabbed Edward, and another stepped in. The two pinned him against the wall, placing handcuffs on his wrists.

Emmett muttered a curse word, unsure how to proceed.

"Find her, Emmett," Edward pleaded as the guards began to walk him away. "Find her! You were supposed to keep her safe! She's … she ... she can't … no! Just find her!" he shouted.

The last thing Emmett heard his brother say was "I need to see the warden."

Emmett left the place quickly, and when he got into his truck, he collapsed in a fit of rage. His fists hit anything and everything they could find as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Minutes later, he drove away, his knuckles bloodied and the dashboard cracked.

He'd find Bella, and Rose, and he hoped that they were both still alive. If they weren't, he'd never forgive Edward... or himself.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Dinx warned you about the head-spinning. Remember?

Next chapter up soon...

I posted another outtake, in case you missed it and are interested. It's Edward's first letter to Bella.

Don't forget you can follow me on Twitter - (at)bellawrites - for teases and stuff. :)


	23. Chapter 22: What Happened That Night

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! (Ch. 21 got almost 200!) I welcome them all - good and bad. :)

Thanks to Beta Dinx, as always.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Caius was pacing the hallway outside Demetri's office when a very upset Edward was hauled in.

"I have to see him! Let me see the warden!" Edward shouted, struggling to get out of the grasp of two guards.

"You're gonna see him alright," one of the men said. He roughly pushed Edward into a chair. "Sit there and shut up."

"Tell him it's urgent," Edward said quickly as the guard opened the door.

Caius cleared his throat, and Edward glanced at him before looking toward the door.

Demetri stepped out a minute later, followed by the guard. "Mr. Cullen, I'll be with you shortly," he said before heading for Caius.

Caius pulled Demetri into a side room. "The Swan girl has gone missing," Caius stated.

Demetri looked at him, unblinking. "Missing? How do you know this? I haven't seen any mention of it-"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that she's missing, and that Cullen kid probably has some information on it."

"You think so?"

"I'm willing to bet on it," Caius replied. "Will you call me when you get some info from him?"

Demetri studied Caius for a moment before nodding. "Fine. But you owe me an explanation."

"And you'll get one. Just not right now."

Edward jumped to his feet as Demetri and Caius walked out of the room. "Warden, I-"

"Mr. Cullen, in my office, please," Demetri said, nodding at Caius, who hastily made his way toward the exit.

As soon as Demetri entered his tidy sanctuary, he closed the door, and Edward started talking right away.

"My ... uh, friend, Isabella Swan? She's missing. My brother was just here, and-"

"Mr. Cullen," Demetri interjected, walking to his desk. He leaned on it and looked down at Edward, whose arms and wrists were beginning to ache from the awkward position of the handcuffs. "Did you have Miss Swan doing your dirty work?"

Edward blinked. "What? No!"

"Let me rephrase that. Was she putting herself in danger because of you?"

This was where he had Edward, and he knew it.

Edward sighed in defeat. He wondered if he should have been honest with the warden from the beginning. That maybe if he had been, Bella wouldn't be in whatever mess she was in.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, Mr. Cullen?"

So Edward did. He started with the letters to Bella, and went all the way through Bella's visit to Seattle, and how she had enlisted the help of Rose. When he finished, he risked a glance at the warden, who had his arms crossed and a look of wonderment on his face.

"All that?" Demetri asked. "She did all that work for you?"

Frustrated, Edward groaned. "No! I mean, not for me. To get me out of here, yeah. But not _for_ me." He paused, groaned again. "Damnit."

"I think I get it, son," Demetri said, rising. He walked around his desk and picked up the phone.

"What ... who are you calling?" Edward asked.

Demetri raised his hand, then began to speak into the phone. "This is Demetri Conidaris ... yes, at Clallam ... I understand you have a missing person?" He listened, then his eyes shot to Edward. "Oh, two? ... oh, I see ... is that right?"

Edward wanted to disappear into his chair. Finally, the warden hung up and he looked at Edward. "You neglected to tell me that Rosalie Hale is also missing."

"Uh, yeah," Edward said. _More worried about Bella at the moment..._

"Sheriff's sending someone over. They want a word with you," Demetri said. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I just ... I want her found. That's all. I don't give a fuck if it means I have to stay here. Whatever. But I don't want anything to happen to her."

Demetri nodded once. "You're free to go. For now."

Edward stood, and Demetri followed him to the door. The guard took hold of Edward's arm.

"Remove the handcuffs," Demetri told him.

"Sir?"

"Handcuffs. Off," Demetri repeated. "Mr. Cullen's free to go."

When Edward got back to his cell, he had to fight very hard to not punch anything and everything in sight. Marcus stood as soon as he entered, concern on his face.

"What the hell happened, Edward? Someone said you went berserk in the visitation room and they took you to the warden."

Edward sat down, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. A strangled sob escaped him.

"Jesus Christ, son." Marcus sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She's ... gone."

Marcus waited a second to see if Edward would finish his statement. When he didn't, Marcus gasped. "Gone? She's dead?"

Edward let out a cry. "Goddamnit! Fuck!"

"Shit, Edward. I don't know what to say. I mean-"

"She's not dead," Edward said, exasperation clear in his voice. "At least, I hope not. She's just gone. Missing. Her and Rose."

"Rose?"

"The detective I told you about?"

"Oh, right. Your brother's girl."

Edward sighed heavily. "He's never going to forgive me for this."

"They're looking for them, right? Did you tell the warden what was going on?"

"Yeah, I did. Sheriff's sending someone to talk to me. I don't know what good that's going to do. I can give them names, the names that Bella mentioned, but that's it. I feel so useless. I never should have let her do it."

"Edward, it's not your fault-"

"The hell it isn't!" Edward got to his feet, slamming his open hand against the sturdy bars of the cell. The pain that shot from his palm and up to his shoulder was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

"From what you've told me about her, I have a feeling she would've done it anyway, whether you liked it or not. And maybe she would have done it without you knowing. Things like this tend to unravel at some point. She's a smart girl."

"She's smart, but she's still human, Marcus. Don't you get it? I sent her straight into the hands of a monster."

* * *

Aro was the one to walk through the door and into the small room that held Bella and Rose this time. Bella kept her eyes on him as he picked up the duct tape from the table, then walked straight to Rose and knelt in front of her.

He shook his head. "What a shame," he said. "You were so promising. Such a good detective."

"Go fuck yourself," Rose said, her upper lip practically snarling at him. "You asshole."

Aro smiled a little. The roll of duct tape made its horrible scratching sound as he pulled a long piece of it off. He winked at Bella as he made to move behind Rose.

The gun at Aro's hip didn't go unnoticed by either woman, and Rose didn't move a muscle - not even to protest as Aro roughly bound her wrists together behind her back.

"Hm." He looked back and forth between them before he went to Bella. She flinched as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. The silence was deafening.

_Why isn't he saying anything?_ she wondered.

He finally took a couple of steps back. "I'm sure I don't have to tell either of you why you're here. You're both smart women, obviously." He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "So, this is your chance. I may go a tad easier on you than any of the others."

"Bullshit," Rose said, glaring at him.

Aro looked at her. "Those files that were in your car," he started. "Is that all of them?"

"What do you think?" Rose asked, meeting his stare.

"I think it would be wise for you to tell me everything. Either of you," he replied, looking back at Bella. "Miss Swan, your father and I go way back. I remember how he used to brag about you when you were just a little girl. It would break his heart if something were to happen to you."

Bella gasped, and Aro smirked. "So, here's your chance. Take it or leave it."

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experience, watching a man she had respected and trusted stoop to an unbelievable low.

Bella looked at her and Rose shook her head, silently pleading with her not to say anything.

"Very well," Aro said after a minute. He moved forward and bent over Rose, grabbing her arm and hauling her up.

"Wait!" Bella said quickly. "What … where are you taking her?"

"Don't tell them anything, Bella," Rose said as Aro led her to the door.

"Rose!" Bella cried out, but the door slammed and Bella began to sob. "Please..." she whispered to the quiet room.

She couldn't bear to think about what Rose might go through, all because of her. She owed Rose a lot, the least of which being that an attorney in Seattle now had enough evidence to work on getting Edward out of prison.

If only she and Rose could be so lucky.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the hall outside the sheriff's office when the clock struck ten. He had been out for the last few hours, driving every road in Clallam County to no avail. The sheriff had promised him that the deputies in surrounding counties were also on the lookout, but so far, not one hint of Bella or Rose had been found.

"Chief," someone called from a nearby doorway. "You'll wanna hear this."

Charlie wasted no time in getting to the room, where the sheriff and two deputies surrounded a phone.

"Mr. Webber, I have Chief Charlie Swan here. He's Isabella's father," the sheriff said. "Would you mind giving him a rundown, as well?"

"Chief Swan." The voice on the speakerphone reverberated through the room. "I received a package early this morning. It was overnighted from Port Angeles, from Rosalie Hale and your daughter."

Charlie looked at the sheriff. "I don't-"

"It seems they've gathered some sufficient evidence to clear Edward Cullen of murder. Or at least, to reopen the case."

Charlie felt his stomach drop. "What? That's not … I don't understand. Bella?"

"I've been in touch with the judge who handled the case and the prosecutor. Both of them have the original files now and are prepared to call an emergency hearing as soon as tomorrow. However, I understand the bigger issue at hand is locating your daughter and Miss Hale. I'm having several of these pages faxed to the sheriff as we speak. I think there are some items of interest in there that will expedite your efforts."

"Sheriff!" A woman entered the room, holding a sheet of paper. Her face was nearly ashen, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" the sheriff asked, side-stepping his two deputies and reaching for the paper.

"It's Aro."

* * *

Bella had been alone now for over two hours. Her stomach was rumbling, even though she knew she couldn't eat. Worse, she had to empty her bladder.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Eric? Jane?"

"What is it?" came the muffled reply.

_Tyler!_

"Tyler? Is that you?"

There was no answer, and she sighed. "Tyler, I really have to use the bathroom."

"I can't let you out, Bella. I'm sorry," he said from outside the door.

"Tyler, please," she begged. "I don't care if you … if you have to leave the door open or something. I really have to go."

The door opened a minute later, and Bella nearly sighed with relief.

"I won't tell," she told him.

He eyed her. "We're not alone," he answered, glancing over his shoulder.

She looked at him. "Please."

"Alright," he mumbled, moving forward. He stepped behind her and cut the tape loose. She stood, and he grasped her arm as they walked toward the door. The bathroom was just a few steps down the hall. He let her in, closing the door to a crack.

The thought of him hearing her do her business wasn't the least bit appealing, but she'd take what she could get. It felt good for her arms to be free, even if just for a few minutes.

After she washed her hands, she pushed the door open. Tyler was leaning against the wall, and Eric was right beside him.

"Hello, Bella," Eric said, smiling. "Are you hungry? Can I fix you a sandwich?"

"Where's Rose?"

"That's not important right now. Why don't you join us in the main room?"

He reached for her arm, but she quickly pulled away, moving closer to Tyler. She didn't trust either of them, but given a choice, she'd go with Tyler any day.

Eric shrugged. "Suit yourself. Bring her, Tyler."

Tyler looked at Bella, and she tilted her head when he gave her an apologetic look.

"Have a seat," Eric said, motioning to a chair. "I should warn you, though. Don't get any ideas. You won't make it to the door before a bullet reaches you."

After a minute of silence, Eric let out a laugh, causing Bella to jump. "I just thought of something," he started. "You have no idea what really happened the night your mom died, do you?"

Bella stared at him, and he took her silence as reason to continue.

"Well, Bella, allow me to enlighten you."

**_May 16, 2006_**

_"What if Bella's there?" Tyler asked._

_"Kill her, I guess," Eric replied coolly._

_"You're fucking crazy," Jane said, snubbing out her cigarette. "You're willing to kill Bella Swan because you have a problem with her slutty mother?"_

_"Bella ..." Eric started, pausing to light up a cigarette, "means nothing to me, and if she's in the way of me getting what I want, and you getting what you want - in this case, thirty grand each - then yeah, I want her fucking dead. We already know the chief won't be around. Everyone wins."_

_Tyler was sketching on the back of a telephone bill. He slid the paper over to Jane, who regarded it a moment before looking at her brother._

_"You can't be serious," she said._

_"It won't be that hard to do. I know from Newton that Bella is on evenings at the store, and the chief won't be home until at least seven," Tyler answered, looking at Eric for confirmation._

_"True fact," Eric said, grinning as he studied Tyler's drawing of the area around the Swan house._

_Jane lit up another cigarette, took a long pull, and blew the smoke out slowly, her eyes shifting between Eric and Tyler._

_"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but ... I want a guarantee. A deposit, for security."_

_"I'm willing to drop half, right now, if you do it tomorrow. You get the rest when it's done, and no one can tie it back to me."_

_Tyler and Jane looked at each other._

_"It's a lot of dough, sis," Tyler said to her. "I could finally buy the old Vette I've been eying over in Sequim. The rest I could use for vet school."_

_Eric looked at Jane. "Is there something you've been wanting, Jane?"_

_Jane let a slow grin spread across her face. "Hm. A trip around Europe, and not one of those silly backpack trips, but a long, extravagant vacation. First-class all the way. And I wouldn't mind a little nip and tuck."_

_Eric's eyes widened a little and Tyler snorted._

_"Okay, so we've established the money will be well spent. What's the plan?" Eric asked._

_"All cash," Jane said. Tyler nodded._

_"I'm not talking about the fucking money," Eric said. "I want to know how you're going to kill her."_

_"Not with a gun," Tyler answered. "That's too risky."_

_"What, then? A knife?" Eric asked._

_Tyler shrugged. "That's probably the best way."_

_"I agree," Jane said. "But you have to make it quick. If she screams, or if you don't get it in the right spot-"_

_"Damn, Jane," Eric interrupted, grinning. "CSI much?"_

_Jane chuckled as she shrugged._

_"Don't worry. I'll make it happen," Tyler said, ideas already formulating in his head._

_On their way to the Swan house the next evening, Jane and Tyler drove by Newton's and saw Bella walking to her truck._

_"Fuck," Tyler mumbled. "She's leaving."_

_"Christ, Ty. Don't you fucking chicken out on me!" Jane said loudly as she drove on. "I've got plans!"_

_Tyler looked in the side mirror and saw Bella's truck backing out. "Wait, pull in here."_

_"What? Why? We have to stick to the plan!"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Jane groaned and pulled into a service station. They watched Bella drive by, and Tyler pointed at her truck. "Go."_

_"What ... you want to follow her?"_

_"She might not go home. If she doesn't, we'll go on."_

_"You're out of your mind. We've already lost time. We should've done it earlier, just like I said," Jane said as she pulled back onto the road. They followed Bella until she turned into the parking lot of the grocery store._

_Tyler smiled. "She went to the store. Good, let's go."_

_Jane looked at him as she sped up. "Your mercy for the girl is touching," Jane smarted._

_"I don't think I could've killed her, Jane. For what? She didn't do anything."_

_Jane let out a laugh. "Wanna bet? She's got Eric by the balls, just like her mother does."_

_"What's that mean?" Tyler asked as they turned onto the Swans' street._

_"Holy fuck, is that Cullen?" Tyler asked, seeing Edward coming down the steps from the Swan house._

_"Well, now isn't that interesting," Jane said, slowing._

_"What are you doing? Don't stop!"_

_"Calm down," Jane replied._

_"He'll see us," Tyler said through clenched teeth._

_"So? We're just out driving." She pulled onto a side street after Edward disappeared around a corner. "Alright, here we go. You good?"_

_Tyler's eyes widened, causing Jane to sigh._

_"Don't be a pussy, Tyler!" she yelled. "Go! Bella will be home soon."_

_He finally opened the door and got out._

_"I'll be right here," she said, grinning._

_Tyler looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. This particular street was chosen for that reason. There was one house on it, but it had long been abandoned. The other neighbors all lived directly across from the Swan home, and could see nothing behind the house._

_Tyler closed the door softly and Jane pulled away, driving further down the road to turn around. Tyler moved through some thick brush and emerged into the backyard. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled the mask out of his pocket._

_As he pulled it on, he heard a dog bark in the distance. His eyes roved the back of the house. There was no sign of movement. He pulled the gloves on and began moving toward the backdoor._

_"Okay, easy in, easy out," he said to himself. _Unless the backdoor is locked_, a voice inside his head said._

_But it wasn't. He looked through the glass and saw no sign of Renee._

_Two things happened as he began to open the door. An ambulance, its siren wailing, drove by, and he quickly used the sound to mask his entrance. Then the smoke alarm began to shriek, and he heard Renee cursing. He slid the knife out of his jacket pocket and began making his way down the hall. Renee crossed the hall in front of him, a broom in her hand. Seconds later, he heard the telltale sound of the smoke alarm being silenced as the broom handle tapped it. She crossed the hall again, and Tyler made his move._

_She had her back to him in the living room, and he prayed a floorboard wouldn't creak and give him away. When she went to turn, he grabbed her, one hand going over her mouth. She let out a muffled cry and then another as the knife sunk beneath her ribcage, not once, but four times. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he let her drop. She fell to the floor with a thud, and he turned, hurrying down the hall. He paused long enough to look back and make sure there were no footprints before slipping out the backdoor, using a clean rag to pull it closed. A minute later, he was inside Jane's Malibu and she let out a maniacal laugh as the car pulled away._

_They had just reached the end of the block when Edward passed by them again. Once Jane had made her turn, she slowed, looking in the rear-view mirror. A slow smile spread across her face as she watched Edward disappear into the Swan home._

_"Huh. Returning to the scene of the crime," she mused, driving on._

_"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, pulling the bloody gloves off. He dropped them into a bag, along with the knife and bloody rag._

_A minute later, Jane could hardly contain her excitement. "Oh, look! It's Bella!" she said cheerfully, watching as Bella made the turn onto her street as they turned off it. "This is coming together so much easier than I expected."_

_"What the fuck are you on about?" Tyler asked. "Christ, get me home. I need to-"_

_He stopped mid-sentence as the chief's car came barreling toward them a minute later. Jane slowed and yielded to the speeding cruiser, a grin on her face. She looked at Tyler, and her grin widened - if that was possible - when it became clear that he knew what she was thinking._

_"Fuck, it sucks to be Cullen right now," he said, laughing._

_Their last order of business was discarding the knife, which they did easily. Jane drove by the Cullen property, stopped the car on the opposite side of the road, pulled on some brand new gloves and flung the bloody knife out the window. She and Tyler watched as it landed among some thick brush, directly across from the Cullens' mailbox._

_"Bingo," she said, pulling away. "Fuck. That was way too easy."_

_The three of them – Eric, Jane and Tyler - watched with interest - though Jane did so from Germany - as Edward was tried and convicted, then sentenced to life in prison._

_"Poor bastard," Eric said over a pool table at the Three Rivers Lounge..._

Tears slid down Bella's cheeks as Eric wrapped up his story. Tyler had sat quietly, his head down.

"So, you see, Bella, how easy it was to make Edward look like a killer? He just walked right into it. It was extremely bad timing, wasn't it?"

"You … you ..." Bella was so angry, so upset that she couldn't think straight. "The both of you fucking disgust me! How could you … what did my mom do to you? What? Tell me!"

Tyler finally came to life, looking over at Eric as if he were waiting to hear his reasons as well.

"Ah, it's really nothing. Well, that's not true. At the time, it was something. Your mother was, for lack of a better term, an impediment. She was a nobody. My dad, fuck knows why, seemed to like her. Perhaps she was just that – a good fuck. But he had plans. He wanted to be Senator someday. We all had plans. Big plans. But your mom was lacking a filter. I probably don't need to tell you that. Let's face it. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, as they say.

"Anyway, one day, she accused me of trying to rape you. Now, where do you think she got that idea?"

Bella's mouth fell open, and Tyler's eyes widened.

"What the fuck, Yorkie?" Tyler said, glaring at him. "Are you shittin' me?"

"Oh, but this is where it gets good," Eric said, rubbing his hands together. "She told my dad, and he believed me over her. I know, it's shocking, isn't it?" He paused, looking at Bella. "My dad … well, he'll be here soon, he can tell you himself, if he wants. Your mom could have ruined everything, so let's just say that everyone got what they wanted in the end, and we'll do anything we can to protect that."

Bella didn't think it was possible to feel such hatred toward another person, but she was finding out in a hurry that, yes, it was indeed possible.

"And what is it that you were protecting, Eric?" Bella asked, working to keep her voice clear and steady. "You _did_ try to rape me."

Eric's jaw clenched as he glared at her. "You don't remember that night very clearly. You wanted it. Don't deny it."

Tyler stood quickly, muttered a curse word and left the room. Bella's eyes shot to Eric.

"Why Tyler? And Jane?"

"You'll have to ask them," Eric stated.

"I'm asking you. Why did you pick them? Why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"That's a fair question," Eric responded. "I knew they could use the dough. Ty wanted to go to vet school, and they don't exactly come from money."

"What about your dad? If he didn't care for my mom, why does he still visit her grave and leave her flowers?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. He doesn't."

"Ask him," Bella said.

"Well, no matter." He licked his lips as he studied her, and Bella felt her stomach curl. "So, Bella. Tell me. How does it feel to know that you've had a hand in someone's death? Or rather, a few. What are we up to now? Three? Four? I've lost count. It'll be five soon, once Rose is out of the way. And then you."

Bella couldn't do it anymore. She didn't care if she died, but fuck if she was going to go down without a fight.

She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could, but Eric beat her to the door. When she started to draw a fist back, he grabbed her, pinning her to the wall.

His breath fanned across her face as he spoke. "I meant what I said. I'm not done with you yet. I want my name to be the last word that ever leaves those gorgeous little lips of yours."

"Fuck! Eric, what are you doing?" Tyler asked, stepping behind him. "Let 'er go. Now isn't the time."

"Back the fuck off, Ty," Eric growled, running his nose along Bella's jaw.

She let out a cry, pushing against him. "Just do it then. Get it over with."

The front door flew open, catching Eric by surprise. Laurent entered, followed by Aro.

Bella slumped to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chin and burying her face.

"We've got a problem," Laurent said.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter will go up Thursday.

**"Little known fic" rec:** "Habits of a day" by natalone09. Summary: Two people live in a house, avoiding the world, each for different reasons. A man with special habits in the morning. A woman with the strength to face difference. Compromise or fate? AH, Short chapters, a little dark. Adult themes. - This story is really good, but may not be for everyone. Give it a chance. Please? The author doesn't use a beta, and English isn't her primary language, but it certainly doesn't hamper the story any. :)


	24. Chapter 23: If I Die Young

**A/N:** Okay, I said Thursday. But it's almost Thursday, so ... I couldn't wait. I know you guys are anxious ;) As ever, thanks so so much for the reviews!

Thanks to Dinx for being the most patient of betas.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language, character death, and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Charlie was confused. Not a good thing to be when you're the chief of police – and your twenty-two-year-old daughter has disappeared.

There were names on the papers Dan Webber had sent over, and Charlie recognized every single one of them. How had Bella managed to get all of this information? And so quickly?

"Chief?"

Charlie moved his eyes away from the paper and up at the sheriff. "Anything from Cullen?"

The sheriff shook his head. "Nothing different from what we have here. He wasn't as informed as we expected him to be. Your daughter only fed him tidbits of information."

Charlie stood, placing the paper back on the sheriff's desk. "Do you really think all of these people were involved? Your own detective?"

"As much as I would like to believe it's not true, it all seems to add up. The only things missing are their motives. All we can do is hope for a confession – or several."

It didn't take long before another phone call came in from Seattle, and this time, Webber informed the sheriff that the judge and prosecutor had agreed to an emergency hearing.

Edward would be transported to Seattle later in the evening.

Charlie wanted answers, beginning with why his own daughter felt it necessary to hide her investigation from him.

* * *

Bella was sitting in a chair in the middle of the cabin's front room, her arms crossed defensively. Around her sat Laurent, Aro, Eric and Tyler.

The four of them had been talking for the last hour, ever since Laurent had returned and informed them that an attorney in Seattle was hot on their trail. They were planning an escape, or an attempt at one.

Laurent mentioned he had a private jet in Port Angeles, but all he had to do was make a phone call and it could meet them elsewhere. After all, there were cops looking for them all over the county. Aro had been monitoring his police scanner non-stop and had filled them in on everything. The activity had spread to other counties.

"It won't be long before they think to check this place," Laurent said. "I'm surprised they haven't already."

Indeed, Bella was wondering why there hadn't been any fly-overs. The brief look she stole of the outside earlier had told her they were in dense forest. There wouldn't be any marked roads leading back to this place. Anyone who found it would have to stumble upon it.

Bella glanced at Tyler, who had been watching her. He looked away, his eyes moving to the window.

"I took this property out of the Yorkie name months ago," Laurent said, interrupting Bella's thoughts. "But that doesn't mean they wouldn't snoop around anyway."

"All major roads out of the county have been blocked," Aro reminded them. "We aren't getting out of here."

Eric groaned, slamming his fist against coffee table. He turned angry eyes to Bella. "Well, I guess we really don't have a choice, do we?"

Bella was just waiting for the inevitable. She knew that there was no reason for them to keep her alive, not when they were going to go down anyway. At least she could die knowing that Edward was finally going to get his life back.

* * *

Edward was sitting in a holding cell, his right leg bouncing uncontrollably. No matter how hard he tried to keep it still, it wouldn't cooperate. He had told the sheriff's investigator everything he knew, and he hoped it was enough.

Demetri was standing outside the room, watching Edward through a one-way window. He was about to go in and tell the man that he would have a hearing in Seattle the next day. Usually, the warden would be pleased to deliver news like that. However, Demetri was perplexed. He was disappointed that the system had failed, and that he hadn't taken the Cullen case more seriously.

Apparently Caius had, though, he thought, but for all of his brother's looking out for the Swan girl, she still ended up in dire straits.

"Mr. Cullen," Demetri said as he entered the room.

Edward stood quickly. "Did they find her?"

"I'm afraid not. I do have some news that will benefit you, though. It seems that Miss Swan and Miss Hale took proactive measures to ensure your freedom. An attorney in Seattle received their file this morning, and a judge has granted you an emergency hearing for tomorrow."

Edward staggered a little, sticking his arm out to brace himself on the wall. Demetri hesitated before placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Looks like you're one step closer to becoming a free man, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

Caius was seriously considering hiring a helicopter to fly him over the entire county. Even though he had never spoken a word to Bella, and she had no knowledge of his existence, he still felt very much like a protective father, wanting to bring her home safely.

He looked up at a photo of his little girl, tucked above his head in the visor. _The pain that the chief must be going through_, he thought, shaking his head.

Caius had failed. He'd failed Bella, and he had failed the chief. After all of the years he spent as a Marine, bringing home dead soldiers to their heartbroken families, he had never felt such grief as what he was feeling at that moment.

Not even when he had accompanied the body of his own son.

* * *

Emmett was done. He didn't know what else to do. He sat outside the police station in the Port, feeling as if he were one step away from dying prematurely of a heart attack. Or a broken heart…

He kept pushing the button to call his parents, but could never go through with it, always disconnecting before the first ring.

What could he say?

"_Hi, Mom, Dad. You know my girlfriend, the one you loathe? The one you insist put Edward in prison? Yeah, that one. Well, she and Bella – remember her? – may be dead because they worked to clear Edward's name."_

Yeah, somehow, that didn't seem like the best thing to say.

Charlie interrupted Emmett's rampant thoughts when he sat down next to him on the bench.

"I owe you an apology," Charlie said, clasping his hands together between his knees.

Emmett looked at him, then moved his eyes back to the ground.

"I know Rose fairly well," Charlie continued. "I'm sure she's fine. I have faith that she's looking after my daughter, too."

A pause. And then, "Anyway, I'm sorry for jumping the gun earlier."

Emmett nodded once, cleared his throat. "You were right to. I wish I would have found out sooner, what they were doing. Maybe I could have prevented this."

"If what I'm hearing is true, that's doubtful. If anything, you might have ended up in just as much trouble as they are."

Emmett ran a hand through his hair. "I'm at a loss, chief. I've been everywhere. Shit, I even drove out to the old mill and walked through all the buildings."

Charlie shook his head. "You aren't the only one. Billy Black and his men are combing the reservation and the outlying land. Wherever they've got Bella and Rose, they're obviously intent on not being found. It's possible they aren't even in the county anymore, or the state.

"From what I know of the Yorkies, they've got property all over the western part of the country."

Emmett's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. Startled, Charlie looked up at him.

"The cabin!" Emmett yelled.

"What?"

"There's a cabin. Fuck! I don't know where it's at. But Eric and Edward went there once, a long time ago. Did anyone think to check there?"

Charlie stood. "I'm sure someone did. They've got a laundry list of addresses Yorkie's associated with."

Emmett broke into a full run, coming to a stop outside the sheriff's office door.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cullen?" the sheriff asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I might know where they are," Emmett said, hope reborn in his heart.

* * *

"Take her out," Aro told Tyler, motioning at Bella. "Let her join her friend."

Bella's heart started thumping wildly as Tyler grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up.

"Go easy on 'er," Eric chimed in. "Let me have the honors. I'll be out soon."

Bella let out a cry as Tyler led her down the hall, his fingers wound so tight on her arm that it would most certainly leave a mark.

"Tyler," Bella whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Shut up," he replied, pushing the back door open.

Bella squinted as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. "I … I'm serious, Tyler. You could get out of this. I'm sure there's a way."

"Like you care," he answered, pulling her toward a dilapidated barn.

He removed the board that was holding the doors shut. Bella held her breath, wondering what she'd see when he opened them.

The first thing she saw was her truck, and Rose's car parked right next to it.

"Oh my god. Rose!" Bella yelled, seeing Rose's limp body lying between the two vehicles. The shadow there didn't allow Bella to see how badly Rose was hurt.

Bella turned to Tyler. "This isn't you, Tyler. Why are you doing this? Just because you wanted the money? Is that why?"

Tyler said nothing as he moved a chair and pointed to it. "Sit."

"Tyler-"

"Fuck, Bella. Just sit down!" Tyler stepped forward to grab her, but she cringed away.

"Don't you fucking touch me," she spat at him. "If I want to stand when I die, I'm going to stand."

Tyler's shoulders fell a little. "I'm not going to kill you, Bella."

"I wish you would," Bella said, holding her chin up. "I'd rather die at the hands of the man who killed my mother than at the hands of … of _him_."

Tyler looked at her as he leaned against her truck. "I won't let him do that to you, Bella."

"Oh, please. Like you could stop him. He's obviously been wanting to finish the job for some time."

"Just sit down. Please?" Tyler asked, laying a hand on the back of the chair.

Bella glanced toward Rose, then toward the door. She finally took a seat, crossing her arms tightly across her ribcage.

"Why don't you tell me everything," she stated rather than asked. "If I'm going to die, at least I'll have the answers I'm dying for."

Tyler moved toward the open doors, then looked back at her.

"My family was poor, Bella. I had scholarship money coming, but not enough to get through vet school. I'd wanted to be a vet ever since I was a kid, when my dad and I rescued a baby kitten from drowning down at Johnson's Creek. I love animals. But if I didn't come up with the money, I'd never be a vet. And Jane … well, you know how she is. She's always had dreams of bigger and better things. I don't know why she's still in Forks, to be honest. I figured she'd take that money and we'd never see her again.

"But it turned out to work in our favor, because she ended up with a job at the paper, and that helped when you came along. She was able to keep an eye on you, see what you were doing all the time."

"Was she following me?" Bella asked.

"Not constantly," he answered. "She overheard your phone call with Jason Jenks."

Bella gasped. "Did you kill him?"

"Not me," he replied. "Didn't kill that Garrett guy either. Eric took care of both." Tyler laughed a little. "We called him a crazy motherfucker. Cutting off a guy's head? I mean, come on."

"He planted it in Jason's car," Bella stated.

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah. Lame attempt wasn't it? We figured the cops would assume Jason killed Garrett and that would be the end of it."

Bella blinked. "If you guys were already suspicious that I was digging for answers, why did that even matter?"

"Jason was a liability. Laurent had bribed him with money, and with the promise of a job at the state level, if he would blow Edward's case. It worked much easier than we anticipated. Jason wasn't the world's greatest defense attorney anyway. So, when my sister said you were meeting with him, and then Aro and Laurent saw him leave right after you at his office, we knew Jason was up to no good. Eric followed him for a little while and then ran his car off the road. A car as old as his didn't have an airbag, so it was just way too easy. Eric stopped long enough to dump the bag with Garrett's head, and then he grabbed all of the files out of the car. Edward's case files. We have no idea where he was going with them, but we weren't taking any chances."

Bella tried to wrap her brain around this new information.

Tyler walked toward a large cardboard box and reached in, pulling out some file folders. "All of this. Case files from Jason, from the sheriff's office, Laurent's office. Your desk."

Bella stared at him. "Those files? Jane-"

"She took them," Tyler said, flipping the file open. "It turned out to be really useless stuff, but she didn't know that at the time. Mostly old case notes and clippings. Garrett probably never would have gotten anywhere, but the fact that he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong was enough to put everything in motion."

He dropped the file back into the box. "I honestly had no idea that Eric had tried to … um, that he had assaulted you in high school. Jane alluded to it from time to time. I guess he felt she was more privy to the facts than I was. Like I said, I only did it for the money. The fact that she was your mother meant nothing to me."

Bella's eyes began to water. "I can't believe you could be so heartless, Tyler. You were so nice when we were kids. She _was_ my mother. She may not have been perfect, but I loved her. Can you imagine not having your mother around? Taken from you like that?"

Tyler glared at her. "Believe me, Bella. It wasn't the ideal way to make the money I needed, but it was too good to pass up. And the fact that Edward was there just made it better. I figured I'd have my money, go to school, and live out my life doing what I want to do."

"Why?" Bella asked. "What reason did Eric give you? Just because my mom was having an affair with his dad? Is that it?"

"Not entirely. It was a lot of things. The affair wasn't the big story. Lots of politicians have affairs and never get caught. Your mom would probably still be alive today if she hadn't threatened to go public with what happened between you and Eric. It would have cost his dad the election. Laurent was going to break it off with your mom, but Eric decided not to take any chances. After that, Laurent knew for sure that he had to do everything he could to keep Eric's involvement in Renee's murder covered up. It ended up becoming a circus. Aro had to get involved, and Laurent promised him a job as a lead investigator at the state level if he'd fudge up the investigation. Then, of course, there was Jason."

"What about the jury?" Bella asked, thinking about Stephen Brown.

"It's amazing what flashing money and making threats can do," Tyler said. "Laurent found out which jurors were likely to be the hold-outs on a conviction-"

"Stephen Brown," Bella interjected. "He wasn't one of them, but-"

Tyler looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "No, he was pretty certain that Edward was guilty. But with a little convincing, he managed to make sure the other jurors were certain of it, too."

Bella leaned forward, elbows on knees, and covered her face. "All this because of something that happened in high school? I don't even know how my mom found out what happened. No one knew. I mean, some people might have suspected it, but-"

"I don't know how your mom found out, Bella," Tyler said. "But she knew, and she threatened Eric with it. That was her mistake."

"Bonding with our guest, Tyler? That's sweet." Eric's voice broke into their conversation, and Bella stood quickly.

"Ah, no need to run, Bella," Eric said. He looked behind her and shook his head. "Pity that Rose couldn't be convinced to join us. Well, no matter. She's in a much better place now, I suppose."

Bella gasped. "You sick bastard."

Eric stepped forward and moved in front of Bella, a grin on his face. "Hm. Dirty mouth." He turned back to Tyler. "Did you get in touch with Jane?"

Tyler nodded. "She's on her way now."

"No hint of the cops?"

"She said she hasn't seen any. She's stopping at the gas station to fill the cans and then she'll be here."

Bella sucked in a breath, and Eric looked back at her. "We had a little change in plans. I'll take it easy on you, though. Give you a choice." He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, but she swatted it away.

"C'mon now, Bella. Don't be that way," he said, grabbing her by both arms.

"Let go of me," she said, staring at him.

"Why are you fighting it? The quicker you give me what I want, the faster it'll be over, and you can see your mom again. Won't that be-"

"Let her go," Tyler said, his voice shaky as he pointed the gun in his hand at Eric.

Eric stared into Bella's eyes, a slight hint of surprise there, before he released her and turned to face Tyler. "Well, this is an interesting change of game."

Bella took a step back, her eyes darting around for something she could use as a weapon. She nearly let out a scream when she felt a tap at her ankle. She threw a glance behind her and saw Rose holding up a pistol. Rose ticked her head to the side, signaling Bella to move.

"I told them that you were a risk now," Eric continued, walking toward Tyler. "I said you were too much of a softie, that you liked Bella, and-"

His words were cut off when a gunshot filled the air. Bella screamed, falling to the ground. She covered her ears as another gunshot sounded, and Tyler dropped, writhing in pain.

"Run, Bella!" Rose said. "Out the back. Go!"

"No! Not without you!"

"I can't go anywhere," Rose told her. "My ankles are broken. Just fucking go!"

Bella started to stand, to run, but there was a pop, and then her world went black.

* * *

Edward was sitting in the backseat of an unmarked police car as it made its way through Port Angeles.

His head was spinning with thoughts torn between Bella and what may be his impending freedom.

_She's out there somewhere_, he thought as they left the city.

Darkness began to surround the car on both sides. The scanner crackled to life.

_All units respond to South River Road near Elk Lake for two signal sevens..._

Edward's eyes snapped to the investigator in the front seat as the man turned the volume down.

"Elk Lake?" Edward wondered aloud. He vaguely remembered being near there once, years ago when Eric had taken him and some buddies out for a weekend of drinking.

The investigator's phone rang, but Edward could barely make out what was being said. Once the man snapped his phone shut, Edward leaned forward.

"What's a signal seven?" he asked.

The man hesitated before speaking. "Death investigation."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** So ... we're very near the end of this part of the story. The next chapter will probably go up Monday...

To answer a question I've been asked a lot - I'm still not sure how many chapters remain.

Follow me on Twitter (at)bellawrites for teasers and stuff. My Twitter followers got a sneak preview of this chapter ;)

P.S. Check out Dinx's story "Always Leads Back to You." It's up for a Golden Lemon award!


	25. Chapter 24: Ready or Not

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and messages!

Thanks to my personal cheerleader and kickass beta Dinx.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Bella groaned at the dull ache in her right arm. The room she was in was cool and dimly lit. She made a move to sit up, but found that it was nearly impossible. Her head was aching worse than her arm.

"Oh, you're awake," a soft voice said from across the room.

Bella tensed. She didn't recognize the woman's voice. She lifted her head and looked toward the corner, where the attractive brunette sat.

"What ... who are you?" _And where the hell am I?_

"We've never met, have we? I'm Victoria Yorkie," the woman responded, her voice laced with sadness.

Bella gasped. _Oh my God, she's here to kill me! They didn't do it, and she's going to..._

"I'm sorry I startled you," Victoria said, standing. She approached the bed Bella lay on and took a seat in a chair.

Bella tried to clear the webs from her mind in an effort to figure out what was going on.

"You're in the hospital, dear," Victoria added. She glanced around the room before her eyes settled on Bella.

"The hospital," Bella repeated. A closer look around the room afforded Bella the chance to see that Victoria was being honest, and she let her defenses fall. "Where's Rose?"

"Your dad's outside," Victoria said quickly. "I asked if I could come in and see you. I was just going to leave this, but..." Her voice trailed off as she held up an envelope, then laid it on the bedside tray. "It's from your mom."

Bella stared at her. "I don't understand."

Victoria shook her head. "I know you don't, honey. I don't, either. But out of all of us, you're the one who lost the most. My son and his father..." She paused. "My husband. They'll finally pay for all the pain they've caused everyone. And for what? Power? The man I married is not the man you know. And my son ... I don't know where I went wrong."

Bella looked at her incredulously. She didn't know whether to laugh out of the madness she felt or cry out of pity. So much had happened. Was she dreaming?

Victoria stood. She gently laid a hand on Bella's shoulder, a slight smile on her face. "It's all over now, Bella. You can move on with your life. We all can."

Bella's mouth fell open. She wanted to speak, to ask the woman more questions, but Victoria disappeared through the door so quickly that Bella wondered if she had been an apparition.

Her eyes darted to the envelope Victoria had left. The door swung open, and Charlie entered, followed by a nurse.

"Dad-"

Charlie leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked.

"She's in surgery," Charlie said, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes flitted across the envelope.

"Is she okay?"

"She should be fine," Charlie replied, occupying the same seat Victoria had just vacated. "They're just … well, she'll be okay."

Bella settled her eyes on his face. It was obvious he had been without sleep for some time. He looked worn down and much older than his age. Their relationship was one that they could sit in easy, comfortable silence, but at the moment, the tension in the room was thick.

"Dad-"

Charlie lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at his daughter. He cut her off. "Bells, I'm extremely upset with you at the moment."

Bella blinked. _Okay..._

"How could you put yourself in danger like that? Do you have any idea what ..." He paused, searching for the right words. "If something had happened to you, it would have-"

"Dad," Bella interrupted. "I know. It was stupid. But I'm okay." _I think..._

Her arm was still aching, but beyond that, she felt fine.

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah, you're okay. You got lucky, Bells. The bullet that hit your shoulder? A few centimeters to the left and you wouldn't be here. Can you comprehend that?"

Bella sucked in a breath. "I …" She tried to move her right arm, but to no avail. "What the hell is wrong with my arm?"

"Regional anesthesia, they called it," Charlie replied, sitting back. "Should be wearing off anytime. They numbed it after they removed the bullet."

"I got shot," Bella said, though she meant to form it into a question.

Charlie tsked. "There are three words I never thought I'd hear from my daughter."

"Dad, for Christ's sake." Bella lifted her good arm and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Did you know Mom was seeing him?"

Charlie cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No, I had no idea. Your mom didn't share much of her life with me. Our bond was you, and that's it. And apparently, she didn't see fit to share that stuff with me either."

Bella looked at him. _Oh God! That meant he knew..._

"Bells, why did you feel like you couldn't tell me what happened? Why do you feel that way now?"

Unsure of what to say, Bella began picking at the blanket.

"I don't know everything, and to be honest, I don't know if I want to. But I'll be damned if I would have let some self-entitled little shit get away with doing that to my daughter. Had you told me-"

"Dad," Bella finally snapped.

Before she could say anything else, the door swung open and the doctor walked in, followed by a nurse.

"Well, good morning, Miss Swan," the doctor said, smiling. "How are we feeling?"

Charlie stood, moving across the room. Bella looked at him, then back at the doctor. "I'm okay. Can you tell me anything about Rosalie Hale?"

"Miss Hale should be coming out of surgery soon," he replied, making some marks on his clipboard.

As the doctor examined her, asking her all manner of questions, Bella kept her eyes on Charlie. He was looking out the window, his hands shoved into his pockets again.

"Alright, you're looking good," the doctor said. "I'll be sure to have someone let you know how your friend is, okay?"

Bella nodded, thanking him before he left the room. She looked at Charlie again, who was rubbing his face in an effort to stay alert.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Bella asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know. Monday, I guess. Last couple of days haven't exactly been the easiest."

"I'm sorry," Bella said softly. "I'm sorry I put you through that. But he needed help, Dad."

Charlie glanced at her, then out the window. "I don't want to discuss Edward. Not right now. I'm too tired, and you're too emotional."

"Go get some sleep. Go home," Bella replied, letting her head fall back on the pillow.

He didn't want to leave, but now that he knew Bella was safe – especially with a guard stationed outside the door – he desperately wanted to get some shuteye. So, he kissed Bella on the forehead, told her he loved her, and left the room.

Bella stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know if it was the haze of hospital-induced sleep or the after-effects of what she'd gone through, but her mind was running rampant, her thoughts switching so fast that it was making her dizzy.

She couldn't remember anything that had happened after the first couple of gunshots rang out. Who had shot her? And who else had been shot? Everything was blurry in her head.

And what about Edward?

She wanted answers, but right now, it didn't appear as if she would get any right away.

The envelope with her mom's handwriting went untouched where Victoria had left it.

* * *

Edward was pacing inside a small conference room at the King County Courthouse in Seattle.

He seemed to be pacing a lot lately.

"Brought you some coffee," Dan Webber said when he returned to the room. He held up the styrofoam cup before placing it on the table.

"What's taking so long?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. "Has there been any word from Port Angeles?"

Dan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've put two phone calls in, and one to the sheriff, but they're being tight-lipped."

Edward pressed his forehead against the cool cinder-block wall and closed his eyes. "But she's alive, right?" He had asked the question at least a dozen times, and the answer was always the same.

"She's alive, Edward," Dan said, pulling out a chair. "She and Miss Hale were extremely lucky."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. The previous night, he had thought Bella was dead. The drive to Seattle was lengthened because the investigator had to stop the car twice for Edward to vomit on the side of the road. The guilt that had settled into the bottom of his stomach made him want to just tell the guy to turn the car around and take him back to the prison.

If Bella was dead, he didn't deserve freedom.

* * *

_The previous night..._

_The investigator's phone rang, but Edward could barely make out what was being said. Once the man snapped his phone shut, Edward leaned forward._

"_What's a signal seven?" he asked._

_The man hesitated before speaking. "Death investigation."_

_Edward's eyes widened and he gripped the top of the seat in front of him. "What … who? Do you know-"_

"_No information right now," the man said._

_Dozens of miles behind them, in a heavily wooded area of Clallam County, sheriff's deputies were guarding a gruesome – and altogether unbelievable - crime scene. A helicopter was hovering overhead, and a medical chopper was en route._

"_Well..." the sheriff said, removing his hat. He scratched the top of his head, then shook it. "I've never seen anything like this."_

_Charlie was keeping a watchful eye on his unconscious daughter, who was being tended to by an off-duty paramedic that had been nearby and responded to the scene._

_Emmett was pacing back and forth, watching another paramedic work on Rosalie. She was more concerned about Bella than herself._

"_Fuck, just set them! I don't care! Go help them with Bella," she told the paramedic, who was attempting to wrap her swollen broken ankles._

_No one paid much attention to the two covered bodies, lying in the exact same position they fell, their skin already beginning to turn cold as darkness settled._

"_Christ," Charlie mumbled. "She was going to burn the place up, wasn't she? With them inside."_

"_It appears so. At least, that's what the boy is saying. Her brother."_

_Charlie glanced toward the squad car that held Tyler, who was seated in the backseat, his wrists cuffed behind him. He had his head down, his eyes closed._

_When Emmett had told the sheriff about the cabin, three people worked on locating a record of it, but as Laurent had said, he had wiped his family's name clean some time ago. It had taken nearly a half hour of checking a year's worth of record changes to find it, and then the call went out – and not a moment too soon._

_Charlie jumped into his car and followed the sheriff, with Emmett trailing them both._

_When they first arrived, Charlie could see how the place may never have been found. The two-lane road hadn't been paved in some time and was riddled with potholes and large cracks. A squad car, its lights flashing, told them they had reached the right place, and they were directed down a dirt road, moss growing along the trail and dense trees overhanging. _

_Three squad cars were parked askew in front of a cabin, its front door wide open._

_Neither Charlie nor Emmett wasted any time in getting out of their vehicles. A short time before they pulled up, Charlie had heard the call on the scanner about two signal-sevens, and his heart had shattered into a million pieces._

"_Now wait a minute, fellas!" the sheriff yelled. Two deputies stepped into their paths, halting them immediately._

"_You can't go in there, chief, and you know it," one of them said. "Neither of you," he added when Emmett made a move forward._

"_Where's Rose?" Emmett asked._

"_What's the situation?" the sheriff asked. He gave Charlie and Emmett the side-eye before looking at the deputy._

"_Two dead, four injured-"_

_Emmett cut him off by letting out a feral yell. "Rose!" He darted around the deputies, heading for the front door of the cabin, but was quickly waylaid. "Fuck you! Let me go! She needs me! Rose!"_

"_Don't make me handcuff you, sir," the deputy said._

"_Status of Rosalie Hale?" the sheriff asked._

"_Alive," a deputy responded._

_Emmett relaxed immediately, but was still trying to get inside the building._

"_And Isabella Swan?" the sheriff continued._

"_Alive," the same deputy said. "Both are seriously wounded, though."_

_Charlie's eyes slid shut as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Where are they?" he asked._

"_Out back. There's a barn, mostly used for storage. I have to warn you, though. It's not a pretty scene."_

_The sheriff allowed Charlie and Emmett to follow him back. The barn was awash in flood lights, casting a bright glow across the otherwise serene landscape. When Emmett laid eyes on Rose, who was sitting up against the back wheel of her car, he nearly broke down. She saw him and gave him a small smile._

"_Fuck," Emmett said, jogging to her. He dropped to his knees, hesitantly reaching a hand to her face. "Rose? Baby?"_

"_I'm okay, Em," she whispered. "Just a little banged up, that's all."_

_Emmett looked at Bella, who was lying prone a few feet away, blood soaking through the right side of her shirt._

"_Oh god, Bella-" Emmett said, quickly crawling to her side. "Bella?"_

"_She knocked herself out," Rose said, snorting. "She's fine, Em. I managed to put some pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Deputy Schwartz is tending to her now. She'll have one helluva headache when she wakes up, poor kid."_

_Rose continued to babble on about how Bella had taken a bullet, and as she fell, her head struck the fender of her truck. Charlie had since joined them and was now sitting at his daughter's side, helping the deputy until the medics could arrive._

"_Aro's dead," Rose muttered. "He … he's the one who shot Bella, I think. Or maybe it was Jane. It all happened so fast."_

_Emmett finally allowed himself to look at the carnage. He had to keep himself from going to Eric Yorkie's limp body and giving it a good kick. He wanted to do the same thing to that Tyler kid, who was currently handcuffed and sitting next to his sister's body._

"_Tyler just got a flesh wound. I swear, you'd think the kid had been kicked in the nuts or something, the way he was screaming," Rose said, laughing. "But I'll hand it to him. He saved us, in his own twisted way."_

"_She's delirious," Charlie said to Emmett, who had turned and looked down at her with wide eyes._

"_Well, fuck," Emmett replied. "I guess I would be, too."_

_Charlie merely nodded, then smoothed his hand over Bella's forehead. "This is like that night all over again. Finding her this way."_

_Emmett frowned, then quickly stepped aside when the two off-duty paramedics arrived._

_As more police began to arrive, and ambulances hit the scene, Charlie had pulled the sheriff aside, wanting answers._

"_Tyler Crowley has confessed already, when they read him his rights. One of my men said that as soon as he arrived, the kid was ready to go. He didn't resist or anything. He just requested a few minutes alone with his sister," the sheriff told Charlie._

"_Jane," Charlie said, looking at her sheet-covered body._

"_Died of a gunshot wound to the head," the sheriff replied, shaking his head._

"_Self-inflicted?" Charlie asked._

"_Hard to tell. We'll leave that one up to the coroner. Aro's wasn't self-inflicted. He was shot straight through the heart."_

"_By who?"_

_The sheriff let out a short laugh. "Your guess is as good as mine."_

_Baffled, Charlie surveyed the scene. How had Bella ended up in this mess?_

_Soon after, the injured were taken away – Bella and Rose via helicopter – and Charlie and Emmett left the scene. Both spent a restless night in a family waiting room, though Emmett spent most of his time on the phone trying to call his parents and Jasper._

_Neither of them knew anything more than what the sheriff had allowed them to know. Aro and Jane were dead, Laurent had been apprehended while trying to flee the scene, and Tyler Crowley had confessed. Eric had also been taken into surgery, suffering a gunshot wound to his right lung._

_Security had been put on alert, since no one knew just how many people may have been involved, and also to help keep the gathering media at bay._

_Bella slept through the night, with Charlie attempting to get some sleep on a lumpy cot inside her room. He stole a few minutes here and there, but the effort proved fruitless when he caught sight of a lurking Victoria Yorkie outside the door._

_He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Mrs. Yorkie," he said, nodding._

"_Hello, Chief Swan. I'm sorry to bother you. I was hoping I could just leave something for your daughter."_

_He looked at the envelope she held between them. "What is it?"_

"_It's a letter from her mother," Victoria replied, her voice even._

"_From Renee? How did you end up with it?"_

_Victoria cleared her throat. "I found it inside a box at my son's home. To make a long story short, the box was in his attic, and I was looking for something when I found a box full of photos. This letter was in it. I didn't know what it was. It was addressed to Bella, and I didn't read it. I just … I saw Renee's name at the bottom."_

_Charlie appraised the woman. "You didn't read it," he stated rather than asked._

_She shook her head. "No. I didn't need to. It's not my business. I can only imagine what it says, given what I know."_

"_Did you know that your husband was dating Renee?"_

_Victoria sighed, sadness falling across her features. "I didn't know until I found that box. I confronted Eric with it, and then his father. Both of them were … well, they weren't forthcoming. I left my husband two weeks ago."_

"_I'm sorry," Charlie said, pausing. "You're as much a victim as my daughter."_

_Victoria shook her head. "No, I'm not. I feel extremely guilty that I didn't know about this sooner. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened."_

"_But you had no way of knowing that they were involved in Renee's death. How could you?" Charlie questioned._

_Victoria merely nodded. "May I step into her room? I won't be long. I just want to leave this for her, maybe give her my apologies."_

"_She's still sleeping, but you can go in," Charlie said, glancing at the guard, who nodded._

_Victoria thanked him before stepping into the room, her eyes brimming with tears._

_

* * *

_

Edward had finally settled down considerably, and had taken a seat at the table as Dan went over his file.

They had been waiting for over an hour to see the judge. Dan had sent two of his assistants to monitor media coverage and what was going on with the prosecution.

The judge had called the hearing for nine a.m. It was now quarter after ten. The only excuse that they had been given was that new information had come to light, and the judge had cleared his schedule for the day to focus on it.

Dan's phone rang, causing Edward to jump as the shrill sound of it bounced off the walls.

"Webber," Dan answered. "Yes … uh huh … we're still holding …"

Edward wished he had a dollar or two for every time over the past two years that he had been 'holding.' He let Bella and Rose occupy his thoughts, thankful that they were okay, though he couldn't allow himself to believe it until he saw them.

Dan looked at Edward after he hung up. "Are you hungry yet?"

Edward shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Do you want to try your brother again?"

Again, he shook his head. "No. He's probably still at the hospital."

"Your parents?"

"Definitely not," Edward scoffed. They were the last people he wanted to see at that moment. He didn't know what was going to happen, and if things didn't go as well as Dan had said they would, he sure as hell didn't want to see the look of disappointment on their faces – again.

"I've been told that Tyler Crowley entered a guilty plea about a half hour ago at his first appearance," Dan mentioned, closing some file folders.

Edward looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Dan smiled at him. "What that means is that you're likely to walk out of here today a free man. He's pleading guilty on all charges, including the murder of Renee Swan, which he confessed to last night when he was arrested."

The air left Edward's lungs in a big whoosh. "Is it guaranteed? He won't back out or-"

Dan shook his head. "That's unlikely. He understands that it's in his best interest."

There was a knock on the heavy wood door and Dan stood, walking to answer it.

"Edward," Emmett said, causing Edward's head to lift.

He stood and quickly embraced his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone," Emmett replied.

"What about Rose?"

"She's fine. The doctor said she'll be out for awhile, and I know if she were awake, she'd kick my ass to Seattle anyway."

Edward allowed himself to relax a little more. "Have you seen Bella?"

"She was still sleeping when I left this morning, but she's good, Edward. She's okay. She's tough, you know."

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck. I was so scared, Em. Last night, I didn't know what was happening. I thought she was-"

"Hey," Emmett said, cutting him off by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's all okay now."

The door opened and one of Dan's assistants appeared. "The prosecutor and his team just arrived. The judge will be ready in ten minutes."

Dan looked at Edward. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck," Edward mumbled. He was still waiting to wake up. A month ago, he had been hopeless. He was coming to terms with how he would live the rest of his life. Then Bella showed up, and everything began to change.

"Edward?" Emmett said, breaking Edward's rampant thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Edward replied, looking through the door that Dan was holding open.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Prisonward is close to becoming Freeward. Yay!

How many of you are dying to know what's in that letter from Renee?

Be sure to check out my Fic A Pic contest entry. The link to the contest and all entries is www . fanfiction . net/~ficapiccontest.

Ch. 25 will post on the weekend :)

Outtake question: All three outtakes posted so far have been letters. Is there something you'd like to see as an outtake? Another letter? Something you feel should be revisited with more depth? Let me know.


	26. Chapter 25: Heartbreak and Hope

**A/N:** You guys are so awesome. Have I told you that? Well, you are. :)

Thank you so much for all the feedback. One question that keeps coming up is how many chapters are left. I never meant to imply this story was drawing to a close, just that _this _part of the story was ending. Obviously, these guys have a long road ahead of them, and we'll be there as they navigate. If I have to put a chapter number out there, it would be 35, but that's subject to change.

As always, thanks to my awesome beta Dinx. Check out her story "Always Leads Back to You," which has been nominated for a few awards (including best "worth the wait" lemon!)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Caius was numb.

The last time he had felt this way, some four years ago, he was watching his wife's casket as it was lowered into the damp ground.

It was often said that one could die of a broken heart. Caius knew it to be true. His wife had died of that very ailment after their son was laid to rest, the victim of combat in Iraq.

Demetri handed his brother a glass of scotch. "I know this isn't going to ease what you're going through, but you did the right thing."

"I killed a man, Demetri," Caius said, his voice laced with remorse. "I … I aimed, and I pulled the trigger. I watched him fall. It's different in combat. This … this was murder."

Demetri took a seat across from him. It was nearly midnight, and Demetri was well aware of what had happened to drive his brother to this point.

Caius had appeared on his doorstep, nearly collapsing from the weight of the burden he had carried. A few hours ago, Caius had killed Aro Moretti, shooting him clean through the heart.

"You did the right thing," Demetri said again. "He would have killed those girls. He probably would have killed all of them. He was on a mission."

"It doesn't make me any better than him," Caius replied, his voice edging on hysteria. "Paula and Jeffrey would be so disappointed in me. I've failed Crystal…"

"You did no such thing," Demetri said. "Crystal loves you. There's no reason for her to ever know what happened tonight."

Caius finally looked up at his brother. Demetri had always been the calm, reasonable voice. "Are you suggesting that I don't turn myself in?"

Demetri leaned forward, placing his glass on the table between them. "Crystal needs her father. She has no one else. I'm not happy in the least that you went behind my back and trailed the Swan girl. But in doing so, you saved her. It's a long, hard road to come back from the remorse you no doubt feel, but Caius, turning yourself in wouldn't do any good for anyone. You'll just ruin more lives. Mine, Crystal's, yours. This has to end somewhere. It should end right now."

Caius was quiet for a long minute before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was keeping tabs on her. But after you told me about your talk with the Cullen kid, I felt like there was more to their story. Someone needed to watch out for her. I didn't spend countless years in the Marines for nothing, Demetri. My instinct serves me well, even now."

Demetri nodded. "And your instinct saved her tonight."

"That was with a little bit of luck, too," Caius replied. "I happened to be close to Elk Lake when I heard the initial call to get units headed that way. You know, on that scanner that you keep suggesting is useless?"

Demetri grinned. "Perhaps I jumped the gun."

"I really didn't think I'd be in time. When I saw what was happening, I had to do something. I'll never forget the screams I heard. The Swan girl, when she went down, I thought for sure she was gone."

"She's alive and well, thanks to you," Demetri responded.

"What about the Cullen kid?" Caius asked. "Do you think he's done?"

"If by done, you mean exonerated, then yes. I have a feeling I've seen the last of Edward Cullen inside my prison. It's not just Isabella's life you've saved, or the detective's. It's his."

Caius felt marginally better as he laid his head down in the guest bedroom at Demetri's that night. He had told his brother that he was hanging up his hat, so to speak. He was done. No more special assignments, no more missing children or tracking people down. He wanted to live out the rest of his life peacefully and be around for his daughter.

He was sure the nightmares would continue. Of war, of his son, of his wife. Of the few lives he couldn't save, no matter how he had tried.

Perhaps Caius could feel slightly redeemed after taking the life of a guilty man, a monster, before that man could take more lives.

Or perhaps Caius still had a long way to go, more lives to save, before he would feel entirely exonerated himself.

The next morning, Caius bid his brother goodbye, and set off to his next destination: Portland. He wanted to see his daughter.

* * *

Dan Webber's assistant, Marie, calmly laid a hand on Edward's knee, which was bouncing uncontrollably under the table inside the courtroom.

"You'll be fine," she said, offering him a warm smile.

He tried to remember how many warm smiles he had gotten from Jason Jenks and his team. There hadn't been much reassuring there. He was a ball of nerves, just waiting for the judge to send him straight back to Clallam Bay.

"I'll cut right to the chase," the prosecutor said to the judge.

"Please do," the judge replied. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen and his counsel would agree that time is of the essence."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _I've only lost two years. What's a few more minutes?_

"Given the new information that has come to light, and the fact that a new suspect has been charged, we feel it would be against the state's best interest to retain Edward Cullen in its custody."

Edward's leg stopped bouncing. He sat forward, his eyes trained on the prosecutor.

"You're requesting his conviction be overturned?" the judge asked.

Silence fell across the room. Emmett was the only person in the gallery, since the judge had barred the media.

The prosecutor looked over at Edward, then back at the judge. "The state would like to request that Edward Cullen be exonerated, Your Honor. His record should be wiped clean, his civil rights restored, and he should immediately be released from custody. I'm sure the high courts would agree, should you wish to question further."

Edward wanted to shout, but Emmett did it for him, clapping Edward on the shoulder from his seat behind him.

The prosecutor continued. "All known parties are accounted for, and will be charged accordingly. Tyler Crowley has been charged with the murder of Renee Swan, and he asked to enter a plea of guilty, which he did. I'm sure you're already aware of that, Your Honor. My team is in place and they are out in the field right this very second continuing the investigation into possible other charges."

The judge pulled his glasses off and rubbed his face before replacing them and looking at Edward.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Edward wasted no time in getting to his feet. Dan stood as well, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, it is a sad, sad day in the state of Washington. Justice has been done a great disservice, as have you and your family, as have the victim and her family. The courts and society should not tolerate any miscarriage of justice. We are not here to dishonor what those before us have instilled." He paused. "Let it be known and heard today that Edward Anthony Cullen is exonerated. His record shall be wiped clean, and any and all compensation due him will be handled appropriately and immediately."

The disgusted judge struck the gavel on the heavy wooden bench and stood, disappearing without another word.

Edward stared after him, even as excited shouts filled the air.

"So that's it?" Edward asked, his eyes still on the bench. _This has to be a dream…_

"You're free to go," Dan said, grinning as he slapped Edward on the back. "Of course, I've still got work to do. We have a case against the state to settle now."

The prosecutor stepped into Edward's line of sight. Edward's shoulders stiffened.

"Mr. Cullen," the prosecutor started. "My deepest and humblest heartfelt apology is due to you. Rest assured, those responsible will be prosecuted fully and justly, in quick succession. I hope that's of some comfort to you and your family."

Edward spared the man a glance as the prosecutor moved on by and left the room, his entourage trailing him.

Emmett grabbed Edward into a hug. "It's over, little bro. You're a free man."

Edward was still in shock. He kept waiting for someone to pinch him, to wake him and tell him he was crazy for dreaming such a thing. Dan was going on about court filings and proceedings, but Edward tuned him out.

He could only think about Bella, and how it was because of her that he was free, if that indeed was the case.

"I want to go to Forks," he said, finally breaking out of his trance.

"What? But Mom and Dad are-"

"I don't care," Edward said, looking at Emmett. "I need to see Bella."

"Mom and Dad are on their way from Chicago, and Alice-"

"Emmett!" Edward said, his voice rising. "I don't care. Take me to Forks. If you won't, I'll find another way."

Emmett sighed. "Okay, fine. Should I call them and-"

"I don't want to see any of them right now," Edward replied, leading the way out of the courtroom. The faster he got outside, away from the building, a place that harbored far too many bad memories, the more he could allow himself to believe what was really happening.

Security guards greeted them in the hallway, and they found out why as soon as they got outside. The media had gathered – dozens of reporters and cameras – and Dan told Edward that he would handle it. Emmett and two security guards escorted Edward to the parking garage across the street.

When Edward climbed in, he fastened his seat belt right away, then started laughing. He laughed hysterically for several minutes, leaving Emmett dumbfounded as he navigated the parking garage.

When Edward's laughter finally subsided, Emmett glanced at him nervously.

"Um, what was that?" Emmett asked, pulling out onto the street.

Edward shook his head, looking out the window. "This," Edward started. "All of it. It's like a fucking soap opera. An hour ago, I was an inmate. I was prepared for them to tell me tough luck, that there was no way anything that we know happened had happened. When I got into the car and buckled up, it just … it seemed so normal. Like something I do every day."

"I know what you mean," Emmett replied. "I honestly didn't think it would happen so fast. But I overheard Dan's assistant on the phone. When I first got to the courtroom? She was talking to someone about Dan nailing the attorney general, and how she'd always known there was something off with him. She said the prosecutor was chomping at the bit."

"I imagine so," Edward said quietly, letting his eyes take in the city as they drove through. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be? You're my brother. You'd do the same thing for me."

As they drove toward Forks, Emmett told Edward about everything that had happened the night before. How Jane and Aro were dead, how Tyler had confessed, and Eric and Laurent were expected to do the same.

Edward listened intently, even though his thoughts were still on Bella, wondering if she would even want to see him.

"Edward?"

"Eh?" Edward tore his eyes away from the passing scenery and looked at Emmett.

"I asked if you're really set on me not calling our folks. Or Alice. They'll want to see you-"

Edward cut him off with a loud huff. "They'll want to _see_ me? Sure, they want to see me _now_. Months ago, they wanted nothing to do with me."

Emmett sighed. "Edward, give them a chance."

"Fuck that, Em. Fuck _that_. They're the last people I want to see right now."

Emmett decided to let it drop. He knew his family was damaged, and that it would be a long road to get back any semblance of how they used to be. He just hoped that Edward wouldn't close himself off from everyone - that they _could_ get back to being a family again.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Emmett pulled into the hospital parking lot. There were satellite trucks parked out front, and Edward muttered a curse word under his breath.

"It's kind of a big deal," Emmett said, opening his door. "I bet Port Angeles hasn't had a story like this in … well, ever."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Is there another entrance?"

"Uh, emergency side," Emmett replied, closing his door. He started the truck up and drove around to the hospital. There were no signs of media there, and Edward let down his guard.

"I should warn you," Emmett stated as they walked toward the doors. "There's a guard outside her room."

Edward glanced at him. "A guard? For what?"

Emmett shrugged. "Just in case they don't have everyone."

"Jesus Christ," Edward mumbled. "Could there be more?"

"I don't know. I wasn't privy to that information," Emmett joked as the sliding doors opened for them.

"Hey, wait," Edward said, catching Emmett by the sleeve. "I, uh … just in case I didn't say it before, thank you. Ya know, for helping them. If you hadn't known what they were doing, or remembered that cabin-"

"Hey," Emmett replied. "Stop thinking about the what-ifs, Edward. You're going to drive yourself loony tunes."

Edward nodded and let Emmett lead the way. They slowed as they approached Bella's room on the third floor.

"I'm going to check on Rose," Emmett said. "Will you be-"

"Yeah, go on," Edward said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Edward eyed the guard outside the door as Emmett walked away. He knew that he'd never be let into the room unless Bella said it was okay. He took a few steps, but was stopped by Charlie, who called his name from the doorway of the waiting room.

Charlie didn't have to tell Edward to join him. The look on the chief's face said enough, and Edward sighed as he brushed by Charlie and into the room.

"How is she?" Edward asked, turning to face the chief as the door closed.

"She's asleep right now," Charlie said, refilling his coffee cup. He held up the pot, and Edward shook his head.

"But she's okay?" Edward had been told time and again that she was fine, but he was still afraid he might be dreaming.

"She is," Charlie replied, cutting his eyes to the door. "Thanks to your brother."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I owe him a lot."

Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm grateful to him. If we'd have been any later-"

"Chief Swan," Edward said. "I'm sorry."

Charlie blanched. He hadn't expected the boy to apologize. "You should be. What were you thinking? Sending my daughter on some wild chase-"

"Chief," Edward started. "She's a grown woman. I didn't pressure her. You have to know that."

"You manipulated her," Charlie replied, angry. "She's been in an emotional place. She lives with her mother's death every single day. And the fact that you took advantage of that-"

Edward scowled. "You obviously don't know Bella as well as you think you do."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I know that she's unbelievably strong, given what she's been through. She's strong, and she's forgiving. She gave me a chance. I only asked for her to listen, and she did."

"Don't you stand there and tell me that you presume to know my daughter better than I do. You have no right. I know what happened when you were kids. How you treated her. How she almost got raped and you did nothing!" Charlie's voice was rising with every word he spoke.

Edward stammered. "What ... what are you talking about?"

Charlie looked at him, his teeth grinding together. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. There was a party at First Beach, and Eric Yorkie tried to rape my daughter. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Knowing what she went through on her own?"

Edward took a step back, stunned by the revelation. "I … I didn't know," he said, his voice quivering. "I had no idea! What … I can't ..." He spun wildly, throwing his open hand against the nearest wall. "Fuck!"

Charlie stared at him. "I don't have to spell it out for you, do I? How that one night has caused so much grief, even to this day?"

Edward sat down, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"I guess I can see how you wouldn't have known," Charlie mused, looking down into his coffee cup. "You never gave any thought to anyone else."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck..._

"Look, I'm sorry that you were in prison for a crime you didn't commit. That never should have happened." He paused, hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "But maybe this will force you to re-examine your life, Edward. To own up to your mistakes."

Edward finally looked up at him, shamefaced. "Believe me, Chief, if there's one thing I intend to do, that I've been trying to do, it's that."

"Good. And as long as we're seeing eye to eye, I'd like to ask that you refrain from seeing Bella."

At this, Edward rose to his feet, incensed. "You can't tell me who I can or can't see. Not even your daughter. She's an adult. That should be left up to her."

Charlie took a deep breath. "I just want my daughter to get well and move on. She won't be able to do that if you're in her life. Every time she looks at you, she'll remember every bad thing that has happened."

"You can't always protect her," Edward replied, returning Charlie's icy stare. He wasn't going to back down from this man, even if he was the police chief.

"No, I suppose not. But I'll do my damnedest to keep her safe when I can."

"Chief Swan, I just want to see her. Just today. Anything beyond that is up to her," Edward said.

Charlie regarded him for a moment before leaving the room. Edward waited, hoping that Bella was awake, that she would agree to see him.

As he paced the room, he thought back to all the nights he used to spend on the beach - particularly the nights that Bella was there as well. There weren't many. Bella would sometimes tag along with Alice, but neither would stay long, and until Bella moved to Forks, it was always just in the summer.

Edward suddenly let out a feral growl. "Fuck!" He remembered it. Bella would have been fifteen or so. There was a bonfire at the beach. Edward and some buddies had been watching Eric flirt with Bella all night even though they couldn't understand it. It was later when they stumbled across Eric and Bella in the back of his pickup. It looked innocent enough, and Edward cringed thinking back to the display and how he had reacted at the time.

And then later that night ...

Edward groaned. _She had been crying and all I did was laugh at her. What a fucking dick! And then at school..._

He remembered it clearly, how Bella had reacted to Eric's display in the hallway. He had been disgusted that Eric would act that way toward her in front of everyone. He also remembered that kid Jacob Black taking a few swings at Eric. They had all thought he did it because he was jealous, but it seemed he had other reasons.

Edward clenched his hands into fists. _Fuck. I can't believe I was friends with him._ They had their good times, but to pull something so low. He was disgusted. Eric could have had any girl, any one of them who would have willingly gave it up to him, but he had to go and pick the one girl who never hurt anyone. The more Edward thought about it, the more his temper began to flare.

"So help me God, if I ever see him-" Edward mumbled, cut off when the door opened.

"She's awake," Charlie said as Edward jumped to his feet. "If you upset her-"

"I won't," Edward said, walking out into the hall. He paused outside the door, closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Don't kill me. I'm just the author. Those guys are the puppeteers...

Ch. 26 will go up next Saturday.

Check out my profile for a link to some lovely character banners made by the talented and gorgeous Aye.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend :)


	27. Chapter 26: Second Chances

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews! Welcome to all the new readers, too. :)

We've passed 3,000 reviews! I was pretty sure when I posted the prologue that ATL wouldn't make it past 100. LOL

As ever, mucho gracias to my beta, Dinx.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**From Chapter Twenty Five:**

_"She's awake," Charlie said as Edward jumped to his feet. "If you upset her-"_

_"I won't," Edward said, walking out into the hall. He paused outside the door, closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and walked into the room..._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Emmett sat down next to Rose's bed and reached for her hand. The doctor had told him she would likely be groggy for most of the day, but just being near her was enough for him.

Her lips curved into a smile, but she didn't open her eyes. "Hi, babe."

Emmett leaned forward, brushing a kiss against the back of her fingers. "Hey. How ya feelin'?"

She sighed lightly, giving his fingers a squeeze. "Like I got hit by a bus. But better than before."

"You look good."

"You lie," she whispered, finally opening her eyes a little. "Oh, Em. Don't cry."

He shook his head, using his free hand to wipe a lone tear off his cheek. "I was so fucking scared last night, Rose. I'd never felt anything like that before."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Feel how warm my hand is? That's me, still breathing."

He snorted. "You're a comedian."

"One of us has to be," she deadpanned, causing him to chuckle.

"Edward's here," he said.

Rose looked at him, her eyes a little wider. "He is? Already? That happened a lot quicker than I figured it would."

"I know. He's still in shock, I think."

"Where is he … oh. With Bella?"

Emmett nodded. "Assuming he got past the chief and that guard."

Rose let her eyes drift shut again. "Did you call Jasper?"

"I did." He cut her off when she started to protest. "Don't, Rose. You know he'd be madder than hell if he wasn't told about what's going on. He and Alice are probably already on their way over from Seattle. Mom and Dad, too."

"Hm," Rose murmured. "Shame I'll miss the Cullen family reunion."

"I'm not looking forward to it myself," Emmett replied.

Sleep once again overtook Rose, and Emmett continued to hold her hand, listening to her breathe in and out. She really didn't look all that bad, considering what she had been through. There were bruises on her face, but they were beginning to lose some of their blue color, turning a putrid yellow. She had her right wrist bandaged up, and both of her ankles. The doctor had told him that she had four broken ribs, one of which had punctured a lung.

He wished he knew which one of those bastards had done the damage to her. Someone had to pay, and if it were up to him, they would pay with more than just a jail sentence.

* * *

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets after he closed the door to Bella's room. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, unable to look at her just yet. It wasn't until he heard her sniffle that he finally looked up.

She was crying, her eyes on him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she had her good arm draped across her stomach. It was more of a measure to keep from falling apart rather than being protective of herself. She was torn between which was more feasible at this point.

He took a step forward, and she shook her head. "Stop," she whispered, and he obeyed.

When Charlie had told her that Edward was in the building, and he wanted to see her, she hadn't believed him. She thought she was dreaming, or that the medication was playing with her head. But then he repeated himself, even going so far as to tell her that he was going to send Edward away. She knew he was being truthful then. It would be just like her dad to decide what was best for her.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice cracking. His heart fell into his stomach as he spoke her name.

"Don't," she replied, furiously wiping tears off her cheeks. "Just … give me a minute."

He let out a laugh, and when she looked at him in disbelief, he shrugged. "Believe me," he started. "I have all the time in the world. Take as long as you need."

She looked toward the window, watching as raindrops started to pelt the glass. After several minutes, she looked back at him.

"Still here," he said softly, leaning against the wall, his eyes not leaving hers.

She noted how his tie was askew, as if he had tried to undo it quickly in frustration, but eventually gave up.

"I can't believe it," she replied. "You're here … why? Why are you here? Why aren't you in Seattle with your family? Or … I don't know, out buying a car or something."

The corner of his mouth curved upward. "Some things are more important."

"More important than getting your life in order?"

He took a deep breath, focusing his eyes on a spot on the floor before he allowed himself to look at her again. "This is important to me, Bella. You're important to me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Bella nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek. When Edward slowly approached the bed, she didn't protest this time. He sat down and leaned forward, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"It didn't take very long," she said matter-of-factly.

He shook his head. "No. I don't know all the details, but Angela's uncle is clearly one mean attorney. He probably didn't even get any sleep last night."

"Then it's not me you should be thanking," Bella said, ever the modest one.

Edward looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Bella, you did everything to get me out. It was all you. You and Rose. He just took your information and ran with it."

"Rose," Bella said sadly. "Emmett's here?"

"Yeah, he's with her."

"I hope you'll go see her," Bella said with reproach.

"I plan on it."

"And what about your family?"

Edward shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. Emmett called them."

"You need them," she urged. "Don't-"

"I needed them last week, last month, last year. I've needed them since this whole thing started. And where were they, Bella?"

"Just because you're out doesn't mean you don't still need them. You probably need them now more than ever."

"Bullshit," he said, knotting his fingers together between his knees. He took a deep breath. "You know as well as I do that they're going to waltz in as if nothing ever happened, thinking things will just go right back to the way they were. But they're not. Nothing will ever be the same again, on a lot of different levels. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Okay, you're bitter," Bella said. "I understand, but-"

"Do you want to see them? How about Alice? They cut you off, too."

Bella flinched. "That's not fair."

"You're right. It isn't. But it's true, Bella. You should be feeling just as much anger about it as I am."

Bella shook her head. "Edward, there is so much to be angry about right now. That would be last on my list."

Edward sat back, regarding her for a moment. "Your dad loves you a lot."

"I know."

"He wanted to rip my head off."

She smiled a little. "I'm aware of that."

He debated whether or not to bring up what had happened all those years ago on First Beach. He wasn't sure it was the time or place. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, or embarrass her.

"So, what happens now? With you, I mean," Bella asked, absentmindedly picking at some lint on her gown.

"I don't know. Dan is apparently going to go after the state on my behalf. I could really care less about any money they want to throw at me. I'd rather they put all that money into making sure the right people get what they deserve."

He heard Bella suck in a breath, and suddenly wished he hadn't mentioned it.

"I'm really not looking forward to testifying," Bella said, laying her head back. She closed her eyes, and Edward had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheek, to comfort her.

"They said Tyler had already confessed, and Eric and Laurent were expected to as well," he replied. "Hopefully it'll be over quickly. Tyler already put in a guilty plea."

Bella rolled her head to look at him. "Will you send Emmett in? That is, if he can tear himself away from Rose."

He nodded. "Do you want me to go? You're probably tired." _Please say no..._

She studied him for a minute, memorizing the lines etched in his face. His eyes weren't as youthful as they should be, and if anything, seemed to hold more worry than ever before. "You can stay," she said quietly. "If you want. I'm not very good company right now."

"Until you fall asleep then," he responded. "How's that?"

She smiled a little, nodding. Neither of them spoke again, and Bella drifted off into unconsciousness nearly twenty minutes later.

Edward sat there, listening to her breathing even out, his eyes fixed on her face. He wished that things had been different when they were kids. That he hadn't been such a terror, and that he had realized how special she was.

As he continued to sit there, he vowed that he wouldn't give up trying to make amends with her. He'd do whatever it took to make her see that he was different, and that he would continue to change.

The old Edward, the one that Bella knew, that everyone knew, was just a memory.

Edward Cullen had been reborn.

* * *

Charlie had been pacing the hallway outside Bella's room for over a half hour when Edward finally emerged.

"She's asleep," Edward told him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Charlie looked over Edward's shoulder and through the glass into Bella's room before looking at Edward. "I hope you didn't say anything to upset her."

Edward's jaw clenched as he fought the urge to tell the man off. "Of course not. I think she's been through enough."

"Good. You're right, she has," Charlie replied, his arms crossed. "The sooner she can get past this mess, the better."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, for he couldn't hold it back any longer, but he was cut off when Charlie stepped around him after someone called his name.

"Jake," Charlie said, laying a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Edward returned the glare that Charlie threw in his direction.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jacob asked, nodding toward Edward.

Edward tsked, shaking his head. He couldn't find it in himself to loathe Jacob Black too much, given what he knew about that night at First Beach.

"Edward was just leaving," Charlie said, giving Edward a pointed look.

"I brought these for Bella. Her favorite," Jacob told Charlie, holding up a bouquet of daffodils.

Edward let out a laugh, causing the two to look at him. "Gerber daises," Edward said. "She likes Gerber daisies. They're her favorite."

Jacob glanced at the flowers, then at Charlie, who half-shrugged. When he finally looked back at Edward, his expression was cold.

"That's fantastic, Cullen. You bully her and beat her down, almost get her killed, and then you pretend to know what her favorite flower is?"

When Edward took a step toward him, Charlie sprang into action, stepping between the two. "Okay, stop right there. This is a hospital, and Bella doesn't need this. Jake, go on in. She's asleep, but you can wait."

Jacob smirked at Edward before going into the room.

"You better go," Charlie said, hands on his hips. "If Bella wants to see you again, I'll track you down."

Edward took a deep breath and tightened his hands into fists as he caught sight of Jacob placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

Without another word, Edward turned and walked away before he did something he'd regret. If he wanted to begin his new life the right away, it certainly wouldn't help by telling off the chief of police in the hospital hallway. Or by punching that smug look off Jacob's face.

He stopped by the nurse's station to find out Rose's room number before heading that way. When he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Standing in the hallway was Emmett, and he wasn't alone.

Alice was with him. She caught sight of Edward and her hand covered her mouth to muffle her cry.

* * *

Jacob was standing at the window when Bella awakened. She spoke his name softly, and he turned, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Bells," he said, crossing the room. He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "How ya feel?"

"Fantastic," she mumbled, looking up at him. "Where's Edward?"

Jacob scowled. "He left. Guess he had more important things to do."

Bella frowned, which made Jacob even more furious. She pulled her hand out of his and laid it on her stomach. "Why are you here?"

"Do you really have to ask, Bells?"

She sighed, her eyes landing on the flowers at her bedside. "Did you bring those?"

"Yeah. Your favorite. I thought they might brighten your mood a little."

Bella's expression was unreadable as he studied her. "Just say it, Bells."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you want to say. I can tell you're holding something in."

She smoothed the blanket out and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I asked you to help me, Jake. I'm glad you opted out, given what happened. But you can't just come in here and act as if everything's the same as it's always been."

"Isn't it?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Of course it isn't. I asked you to help me, to trust me when I said that I thought he was innocent. But you wouldn't listen. You called me crazy. I'll never forget that. How low you made me feel for trying to help him."

Jacob stared down at her, his dark eyes growing even darker. "I can't believe this, Bells. He almost got you killed!"

"Jake," Bella said evenly, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Edward had nothing to do with what happened."

"I can't believe you're defending him," he seethed. "After the way he's treated you."

Taking a deep breath, she finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Jake. Have I forgiven him? No. And I certainly haven't forgotten. But I'm willing to open myself up to the possibility that he truly is deserving of a second chance. Just because of the way he was back then doesn't mean he deserved a life in prison." She paused, gathering her second wind. "I know it's hard for you to understand, and I really don't expect you to. I'm just … I need you to accept that it is what it is. If not now, then maybe later. And if not later, then that's something you have to live with. I know where I stand."

Jacob sank into the chair behind him, his eyes never leaving hers. "So you've made up your mind that Edward Cullen is like, a fucking martyr? Is that it? Just because he spent two goddamn years in prison makes him worthy? Really, Bells? You're one of the most practical people I know. Open your eyes, would you?"

"Jake, please," she replied. "You can think what you want about him. That's your problem. I'm just asking you to let me decide on my own. It's bad enough that my dad's on my case about it."

"Good. He should be. Because I hate to think that Cullen could get away with pulling the wool over your eyes."

"I'm not gullible, Jake. I can take care of myself."

Jacob snorted. "Really?" He waved his hand around. "Is this what you call taking care of yourself?"

"I did what I had to do. It wasn't the brightest thing, doing it the way I did, but I had nowhere else to turn."

"You could've been killed, Bells. The thought of not having you in my life anymore? That cuts me to the core."

Bella chewed on her lip, her eyes focused on the foot of her bed. "I'm still here, Jake. I need some time, though. There's a lot to process."

"I get it," Jacob replied, standing. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Bells. That's all. I hope for your sake that Cullen came out of there a different person than he was before. I do. But he doesn't deserve your friendship. I'll always feel that way. And I'm sorry for upsetting you, for making you feel bad for helping him. That's my cross to bear. I hope you have a second chance in there for me."

She glanced up at him, shrugging. "I suppose."

He gave her a crooked smile before bending to press his lips to the top of her head. "I love you, Bells. You're still the best friend I've ever had. That won't change."

She nodded, watching him walk to the door. "Jake?"

He paused and looked back at her.

"Thanks for the daffodils. They're pretty. But Gerber daisies are my favorite."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** No cliffie! (I think...) You guys deserved a chapter that ended on a lighter note.

Speaking of ending, I still don't have an estimate as to how many more chapters there are. Obviously, there are more than a few left.

In case you missed it, check out my profile for a link to some character banners made by my talented friend Aye. Or don't, if you prefer to have your own characters. ;)

I've been nominated for the Storyteller Award (Best Author) in the Shimmer Awards. The voting link is on my profile. A lot of awesome stories are nominated in several categories!

Ch. 27 will be up next weekend.

3


	28. Chapter 27: And So It Goes

**A/N:** Thanks for being such wonderful readers. Your reviews continue to amaze and inspire me. :)

Of course, thanks to Dinx for being such a great beta. Be sure to check out her story "Always Leads Back to You," which has been nominated for a few awards recently.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Edward sighed heavily when his little sister broke into a jog as he approached.

"Edward," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. "God, I can't believe it! I just … when Em called and told me what was going on, I grabbed the next flight out."

Edward gently pushed her away. "Al, calm down," he responded as her voice began to rise with excitement.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You're really free?"

Emmett sensed Edward's distress and stepped to his brother's side. "Al, I think he's a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"Did you see Bella?" Alice asked, clasping her hands together. "Is she okay? Do you think I could see her?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice. "No."

Alice's shoulders fell. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Edward looked at Emmett. "Is Rose awake?"

"She is, but Jazz … I mean Jasper, her brother, is with her," Alice chimed in. She paused. "I want to see Bella."

"Alice," Edward hissed. "Let it go."

Alice folded her arms, a scowl on her face. "Why? I want to thank her."

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to start a bunch of drama in the hospital, but he had to make it clear one way or another that things weren't going to be the same for any of them.

"I doubt she wants to see you," he finally answered. "Look, can you just let it go? Please? She … she's going to need some time."

Edward sensed Emmett's grimace without even looking at him.

"I think that should be her decision," Alice said pointedly.

"You know what," Edward said, throwing up his hands. "Do what you want, Al."

He pushed by her and walked to a nearby water fountain. There was no reason for someone who had just been freed from his own personal hell to have to face more demons, but he was quickly discovering that they were going to follow him everywhere.

Some demons were worth it, he knew, just so he could do what he needed to be rid of them. The biggest demon being his past behavior toward Bella.

"I really don't get the attitude," he heard Alice say to Emmett. "He just got out of prison! He should be jumping for joy, not acting like the world has ended."

"Give him some time, Al," Emmett replied.

Edward took a seat and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm going to see Bella, since my _brother_ doesn't want to see me," Alice said, casting a glance in Edward's direction before she walked away.

"Fuck," Edward whispered, shaking his head.

"Cut her some slack," Emmett said as he took a seat next to Edward. "She's beyond elated, but she's not … I don't know. She's confused, too. Maybe even in shock."

"I won't blame Bella for tossing her out," Edward replied.

"Do you really think she will?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me hopes she does, just because she should. But given how close they were before, it might be beneficial to them both to talk. I don't know that this is the place to do it, though."

The door to Rose's room opened, and Jasper walked out, causing Edward and Emmett to stand. Edward studied the man who had won his sister's heart. Jasper had a kind face, and Edward felt immediately at ease when their eyes met.

Jasper nodded at them as he approached. "Edward," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm glad we get to meet."

"Me too," Edward replied. "How's your sister?"

"She's better. Same ol' Rose," he answered, grinning.

"I'd like to see her," Edward told him. "Do you think-"

"Go on," Jasper said, nodding toward the door. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Edward thanked him and moved ahead. The guard merely nodded at him as he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Rose didn't look at him, instead keeping her eyes on the television, which was currently showing an outside shot of the hospital they were in.

"How's Bella?" she asked, still not looking at him.

Edward cleared his throat. "Uh, she's good. Well, not good. But she's okay. You know…"

Rose finally looked at him, her blue eyes raking across his disheveled appearance. "Of all the places you could have gone, you came here."

_Same ol' Rose_, Jasper's words echoed in Edward's head. Straight to the point. Obviously, he didn't know the woman, but he knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't pull any punches.

"Look, Rose, I owe you a lot," Edward started. "A thank-you just doesn't seem to be enough."

"Please," Rose said, cutting him off. "It's Bella you owe, not me."

"I'm not talking about that. About getting me out of there. I'm talking about you keeping her safe."

Rose's eyes widened a little, and she smirked. "I see. Your definition of safe varies greatly from mine. Safe means she never would've been in that position to begin with. I should have been more alert that night in Port Angeles."

"May I sit?" Edward asked, gesturing toward a chair next to the bed.

She nodded her head once. "By all means."

Edward nervously scratched the back of his head. "You're gonna be okay?"

Rose shrugged. "That's what they tell me. I won't be walking anytime soon."

Edward grimaced. "God, I … I'm sorry, Rose. It never-"

"Shut up," Rose replied teasingly, cutting him off. She rolled her eyes. "Look, obviously you needed someone to get off their ass and do something. I haven't known Bella very long, but if you had to pick someone to fight for you, she was the one to pick."

"It's not like that," Edward said softly.

"Isn't it?"

Edward glanced at her, then sighed. "No. I mean, I'm extremely grateful that she took a chance and came to see me. I told her I was innocent, and it seemed like she didn't believe me. Why would she? I wouldn't have blamed her at all if she had walked away and never looked back. But that's not who she is. Bella's … she …" His voice trailed off. He was frustrated trying to put into words what he needed to say.

"I get it," Rose said, eying him. "She's special, that one. I wish I could be more like her, so easily able to dismiss everything I knew. Or thought I knew." She paused. "At any rate, she still harbors a boatload of guilt and a lot of pain. Not just about her mom, but about you."

Edward's eyes snapped to Rose's. "Me?"

"At the time of your conviction, everyone pretty much believed that her testimony was the nail in your coffin. She just told people what she saw. It was up to everyone else to believe what they would. Let's face it. A jury doesn't need any motive to convict, and when you get someone like Bella on the stand, crying over seeing her mom's dead body … that's a prosecutor's dream. The prosecution knew exactly what they were doing with her. Too bad they didn't know that even without her, you would have been put away." Rose looked at him. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You think I still blame her for my conviction. Is that it?"

"Do you?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Of course not. How can I, knowing what I know now? She no more put me there than you did." He cleared his throat. "Rose, I apologize for the things I've said to Emmett. I'm sure he's filled you in."

Rose smiled a little. "Hm. Well, I could really care less about what you've said about me, Edward. My only concern is Emmett."

"Still, it would mean a lot to me if we can start over. You're good for him. He loves you a lot, and he's my best friend."

Rose's eyes darted to the door when she caught sight of Esme looking in.

"Yeah, sure, kid. We can start over. Hell, we never really had a beginning anyway, did we?"

Edward smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Your mom's here," she said softly, nodding toward the door.

Edward groaned and lowered his head. "Fuck."

"As someone who has neither parent in her life, can I give you some advice? It'll be my first official duty as your friend."

When he shrugged, she continued. "Your parents aren't perfect. When you're kids, you don't know better. Eventually, though, when we get older, we figure it out, and sometimes it isn't in the best of ways. Obviously, I didn't know your family years ago, before all this happened. What I know now, though, is that they're severely broken. The worst always comes out in people when they're faced with something traumatic. I know they've never accepted what happened. It just wasn't in their reality. And the way they coped with that was to create a new reality. I'm not saying you should go out there and immediately forgive them for letting you go so easily. I'm just telling you that it might be in your best interest, and theirs, if you give them a chance. They're human, Edward. They're your parents. You're going to need them in your life."

The door opened and Esme walked in, albeit hesitantly. She was openly sobbing, and Edward looked back at her.

"Edward," she whispered.

Rose took a deep breath. "Mrs. Cullen."

Esme acknowledged Rose with a slight smile, then looked back at her son.

Edward stood and looked down at Rose. "Thank you," he said.

She nodded. "Anytime, kid."

As Edward approached her, Esme opened her arms and enveloped him, sobbing against his shoulder.

Edward hesitantly returned the hug, catching sight of Carlisle in the hall.

"Your father is outside," Esme said as she pulled back. She looked him up and down, her smile getting wider. "You look well."

Edward had to battle the demon that wanted to tell her off on the spot. Instead, he reached around her and pulled the door open, ushering her out. He glanced back at Rose, who merely nodded before the door closed.

Carlisle's eyes froze on his son. "Edward."

"Dad," Edward said, his voice cracking. Emmett was hanging back, eying the scene with caution. Alice was nowhere to be seen, which meant Bella must not have kicked her out.

Carlisle gripped his son by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "It's good to see you, son."

Edward didn't know what to say. Everything he wanted to say seemed wrong to say while they were standing in a hospital corridor. Instead, he opted to go with a nod, and turned his back to them.

"Emmett," he said, taking a step in his direction. "Alice?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Where is Alice?" Esme asked.

"She's with Bella," Edward mumbled, eliciting a gasp from Esme.

"Bella," Esme said, her voice laced with concern. "I'd like to see her, too."

"No," Edward responded, turning to face her. "She's overwhelmed as it is."

"But-"

"Esme," Carlisle broke in. "Edward's right. Let's give her some time."

"How is she?" Esme asked, twisting the tissue in her hands.

"She's okay, considering," Edward answered, glancing down the hall.

Silence befell the group for a few moments until Alice came around the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jasper was gripping her hand tightly.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"I've missed her so damn much," Alice said. "I told her so. But she … she's different. She's not my best friend."

"Of course she isn't," Edward replied. "And whose fault is that?"

Esme gasped. "Edward!"

"Well, it's true," Edward said.

"No, he's right," Alice responded, sniffling. "It's my fault."

"I don't think this is the place to be airing our grievances," Carlisle suggested. "Perhaps we should go to Emmett's and talk."

"I'm not going anywhere right now," Edward said, looking at Carlisle.

"Why would you stay?" Esme asked. "You should be with your family, and-"

Edward cut her off. "My _family_? Excuse me if I don't feel like we're much of a family right now. My only concern at the moment is that Bella and Rose are taken care of."

Five sets of eyes stared at him, but only one held any sympathy.

Emmett stepped to Edward's side. "I'll stay with you." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid the house key off, holding it out toward Carlisle. "It's been a long day. Why don't you and Mom go on?"

Carlisle looked down at the key, then at Emmett. "That won't be necessary. Your mother and I have booked a room at the lodge."

"Fine. Why don't you just go? We'll call you," Edward said, moving around them. "I'm going to see Bella."

* * *

Bella was sitting in a wheelchair at the window, having asked the nurse to move her. She was feeling better, and less groggy. Mostly, she was just tired of lying in that uncomfortable bed.

The sun was trying to break through the clouds, and Bella wished it would. She needed something to help lift her mood, especially now that she'd seen Alice.

She had been surprised when Alice appeared in her room. So surprised, in fact, that she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

"Hi, Bella," Alice had said softly, and Bella only stared at her in response.

"Edward's mad that I came to see you. He said you wouldn't want to see me," she started. "I just want to tell you how grateful I am. How much I've missed-"

"Alice," Bella said, finding her voice.

Alice folded her arms, not moving from her spot near the door.

"You don't have to tell me how grateful you are," Bella continued. "I'm sure you are. But please don't come in here and tell me you've missed me. Besides, I'm the last person you need to be making amends with."

"I don't understand," Alice whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "We … we were best friends, Bella. You and me. We were like sisters, and I know I fucked up royally by not being there for you, but put yourself in my shoes!"

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I get it, Alice. I really do. I don't know what I would have done in that situation, to be honest. Having to choose between blood and friend? You couldn't have both. Not in our case."

"Then you do get it," Alice replied, moving forward. "It wasn't just about us, Bella. It was about my family. Mom and Dad and Emmett. We all had to make tough decisions in those days. I cried myself to sleep so many nights, wishing I could choose you, that I could be there for you, but in the end, it was my family that came first."

"You thought he was guilty," Bella stated.

Stunned, Alice sat down with a loud huff.

"You all did. Except Emmett, I think. He says he knew Edward was innocent, and I haven't called him on it, but you all thought he was guilty. And then you left him."

Alice didn't bother to wipe the tears away as they rolled down her cheeks.

"You and Emmett were his best friends. You both abandoned him. Your parents, Alice. They just … they let him go. They shut him out. How could they do that to their child? How could you do that to your brother?" Bella's voice was growing shaky, but if she didn't say what she needed to say now, she might never get it out.

"I don't understand, Bella," Alice said softly. "You hated Edward. Why did you save him?"

"Because no one else would," Bella replied.

Alice looked at her, remorse deep in her eyes. "We tried, Bella. Mom and Dad hired two different investigators, but-"

"I know the story," Bella said. "They couldn't find anything. In their defense, it did take someone who knew the victim personally to get anywhere. But come on. Any investigator worth his weight would have found _something_."

"So, what? You're saying that Mom and Dad didn't try hard enough? Is that it?" Alice's voice began to rise as her anger grew.

"I don't pretend to know what they were thinking at all, Alice," Bella replied. "Just that they maybe could have tried harder, that's all."

Alice found she couldn't disagree. "They just gave up," she said, bowing her head.

"I know they did. But that doesn't excuse the fact that they abandoned him. He's deeply hurt by that, Alice. You can see it in his eyes."

Alice sniffled. "I never should have left him either. I … I was just so confused, and heartbroken, and everything I knew about life was completely turned upside down. He never would have done that to me."

Bella looked at her. There was no denying that Alice had changed. Bella could see it and hear it. Her spirit had been broken, and it was evident by the dimness in her eyes. Her heart went out to her former best friend.

"No, he wouldn't have," Bella said. "He would've fought for you until the end."

Alice lifted her eyes and looked at her. "You and Edward. You're both different now. He's concerned for you. It's almost like … like he's grown dependent on your existence. And you've accepted him."

"I have," Bella replied. "Accepted him, I mean, for who he is now. But I remember the old Edward, and I'm not letting that go either."

"But you're giving him a chance."

Bella nodded. "Everyone deserves one, Alice. Some people can't be redeemed, but you don't know that unless you try."

Alice sat quietly, gathering her thoughts. "I've missed you, Bella. For what it's worth. I don't know if I can ever apologize enough, but I won't stop. Not until we can at least be friends again."

Bella sighed. "I don't know, Alice. Maybe I'm partially to blame. I didn't go out of my way to get in touch with you, either. Back then, I mean. I lost more than my mother that night. I lost a family. I was hurt beyond belief, and shutting you out seemed to be the easiest way to go. But it works both ways."

Alice nodded. "I know."

There was a knock on the door, and Alice glanced over her shoulder. "It's Jasper. Do you … I mean, if you want, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

"We've met," Bella replied, remembering back to her first day on the job.

Alice stared at her. "What do you mean you've met? When?"

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. Bring him in."

Alice stood and walked to the door, letting Jasper in. He shoved his hands in his pockets before casting a glance at Bella.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella said. "Nice to see you again. Rose doing okay?"

Jasper nodded. "She's doin' good, Bella. I hope you can get outta here and go see her."

"I plan on it."

Alice looked back and forth between them, a million questions floating around in her mind.

"Look, Bella," Jasper started. "I owe you a massive apology for that day out in La Push. When we first met? I think … no, I know I made you feel bad, and I'm sorry for that. I was caught off guard, and all I could think about was Alice. It was wrong for me to judge you without getting to know you."

Bella shifted in her seat. "No worries, Jasper. I understand. It was a little surprising."

Jasper nodded. "Okay, well …"

Alice laid her hand on Jasper's arm. "Are my parents here yet?"

"I don't know. I've been sitting outside for awhile."

"I'd really like to stay, but I should be there when they arrive," Alice said, looking at Bella. "Um … can I come see you again?"

Bella shrugged a little. "Sure, I guess. But I really think you should spend time with Edward."

Alice's grip on Jasper's arm tightened. "Of course," she replied sadly. "I hope you get to go home soon."

Bella said nothing more as Alice and Jasper left the room. Her thoughts strayed to Carlisle and Esme, wondering how Edward would react to them upon their first meeting.

She found herself wondering if she had been too hard on Alice, but a voice in the back of her head condemned such thoughts. She had been nothing but honest with her, even though her heart was still broken at their lost bond.

She supposed that within time, she'd be able to move on, and that maybe they could be friends again. At the moment, though, everything was still sinking in, and Bella found that she couldn't even think about the future when so much was still hanging in the past.

* * *

**Absurdly-long Chapter End Notes: **Love 'em, hate 'em, here's a quick Ch. 28 tease: Bella finally reads that letter from Renee, and Edward asks her out. But it's not what you think... or is it? ;)

ATL has been nominated for some Inspired Fan Fic Awards. The voting link is on my profile, as is a link to vote for me as "Best Storyteller" in the Shimmer Awards.

Voting is also open in the Fic-A-Pic contest (also linked on my profile). I entered a one-shot titled "The Pact," which you can find on my story list.

This week's rec: "The Handcuff Bracelet," which is a dark and VERY lemony tale featuring our favorite couple, who are a little out of character here... just a little. ;)

I've been posting a pic tease for chapters on Twitter and on my blog. Both are linked on my profile if you want to subscribe/follow to get the teases when I post them.

And again- I still have no idea how many chapters are left.

Til next time...


	29. Chapter 28: We Carry On

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I've posted since the prologue, I believe. So, enjoy...

Thank you, as always, from the bottom of my heart for your reviews. It's always fascinating to read what everyone takes away from each chapter. :)

Big kudos to Beta Dinx, who just celebrated a birthday!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Bella held the crisp, white envelope in her hands and studied her mom's script. She had always thought Renee's handwriting was pretty, that she had somehow worked to perfect it. It had fit her somehow, right down to the loop of the l's when she wrote Bella's name.

She had been holding the envelope for several minutes, weighing its contents. She didn't have a clue what was inside, but the tightness in her chest told her it probably wasn't a regular letter.

There was a knock on the door ,and Bella glanced over from her spot at the window to see Edward.

"Hey," he said, tentatively entering the room.

"Hey," she replied, not meeting his wary gaze.

"Is this a bad time?"

Bella snorted, then blushed at her unladylike behavior. Edward couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face.

"I just..." She held up the envelope. "It's from my mom."

Edward's eyes widened as he took a seat near her. "But how... I mean, where did it come from?"

Bella shrugged. "Victoria Yorkie brought it to me. She found it."

At the mention of her, Edward scowled. It made him think of Eric, which in turn made him feel hate like he'd never known. He had always liked Victoria. She was kind and made him feel at home whenever he visited. She was yet another victim of her son's sick and twisted game.

Bella sighed. "The day after my mom died, Eric went to her apartment and gathered up some things. I can only imagine that he was trying to rid the place of anything that would connect them to her. Victoria found the letter in the box."

"What's it say?"

"I haven't read it yet."

"Why not?" Edward's tone wasn't condescending, but concerned, and he wished he could ease whatever she was feeling.

"I don't know. I guess ... maybe I'm afraid."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"You never sent Emmett in," Bella said, lifting a brow.

Edward laughed a little. "I told him. But things are kind of off right now."

"Because of your family," Bella stated.

"Yeah."

"You're really angry, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Edward shook his head. "Not now, okay? You need to focus on yourself. And ..." He looked toward the envelope, causing her to do the same.

"I know it's hard, but maybe it'll bring you some closure," he offered. "Of some sort, anyway."

He stood, and Bella looked up at him. "I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to-"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. You shouldn't have an audience for that. Um..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe you'll feel like getting some fresh air in a bit? I could take you."

Bella smiled at his nervous stammering. "Are you asking me _out_, Edward Cullen?"

Edward tsked, the hint of a grin on his face. "I guess in a roundabout way, I am."

"Okay, sure. Fresh air sounds perfect, actually. I'd like to see Rose, too."

He nodded. "Okay then. Well, uh, I'll check in later. Emmett went to get some clothes for me, so..."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit," she said, watching him walk toward the door. "Hey, Edward?"

He turned quickly and looked at her.

"Thanks."

Puzzled by _her_ thanking _him_, he could only offer her a smile and a nod before leaving her alone.

Bella inhaled slowly and flipped the envelope over. It had been sealed with a small piece of clear tape, and Bella easily tore it open, careful not to rip the envelope. She wasn't even sure it was smart to have the letter. What if it could be considered evidence? What if Victoria had made a mistake by bringing it to her? Why didn't Eric find the letter and destroy it? Bella had more questions than answers as she pulled out two pieces of paper, neatly folded together and still as crisp as the day they had been written on.

With shaky hands, she opened it. She noted right away that the letter was dated April nineteenth of 2006 – less than a month before the murder.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy 21__st__ birthday, babygirl!_

_You're growing more beautiful by the day, and I am so very proud of you. You're doing everything right. Everything I should have done, but didn't. I don't regret any of it, though, because despite it all, I still have the most wonderful daughter in the world, and I wouldn't trade that for anything._

_I'm writing this to you, and giving it to your father for safekeeping, just in case I won't be around to help you celebrate. Life is weird, honey, but I suppose you've already figured that out. You've always been wise beyond your years. I'm constantly amazed by you!_

_The thing is, sweetheart, I owe you an apology. I've betrayed your trust, and even more so, failed as a mother. How could I not have been there when you needed me most? A mother's instinct, her love for her children, should never, ever fail, and I did. I failed in that you didn't feel like you could tell me what happened that night on the beach. I stumbled across your old journal up in the attic recently, and you know me. I'm far too curious for my own good, so I did what I never should have done – I read it. Not all of it, but enough to find out what happened._

_The confusion and fear and pain you must have felt. Oh, Bella! Honey, I so wish you would have told me. We could have fought it together. A girl should have her mother by her side for life's cruel moments, and that was the cruelest of them all. My heart was breaking as I read it, but still, I couldn't find it in myself to ask you about it, even though I desperately wanted to. It happened so long ago, and I didn't want to bring up bad memories for you. But still, I wanted to talk to you and tell you that it wasn't your fault, and that no one would ever think less of you for it. I wish you would have told your father, at least, but I understand why you didn't._

_Whatever you do, don't let that one single moment carve a place in the rest of your life. I look at you now, and see that so far, it seems to be just a blip in your past. For that, I'm grateful. You still smile, and your laugh still makes my day. There's a light in your eyes, honey, and I hope it stays there._

_I love you, Isabella Marie. So very, very much. The joy you bring into my life is infinite, and if you are by chance reading this, then it must mean I'm no longer in your life, and for that, I am immensely saddened. But you're strong, and brave, and you'll carry on no matter what._

_If there is one thing I can leave you with, babygirl, it's this. Always, ALWAYS stay true to yourself. Don't let others dictate your path. Follow your heart, and let it guide you._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Bella's lashes were wet with tears as she read the letter again. She had already assumed that her mother must have found the journal she kept in high school. It would be the only way she would have known what had happened with Eric. Still, she held out hope that Renee would have been above stooping so low as to read her private thoughts.

And now she was gone...

Bella closed her eyes, willing the tears away. She didn't want to cry anymore. She already felt so emotionally drained. If only Renee hadn't opened that little purple book, its cover dotted with heart stickers and the doodles of a sixteen-year-old girl. If only Bella had thrown it away rather than stashing it in a box. If only she had told her mom all those years ago...

"Bella?"

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Emmett open the door. She glanced over at him, a frown on her face.

"Uh, I'll come back," he said, starting to leave.

She stopped him. "No, it's okay. Come in."

He stepped into the room and quietly pushed the door closed. "Edward told me you wanted to see me, but-"

"I know, things are a little crazy," she replied, swiping a finger across her cheek. She folded the letter up and stuck it in the envelope. "Edward got some clothes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I had some of mine in the car. Not a great fit for him, but better than those court clothes he had on." He paused. "Sorry, rambling..."

Bella watched him take a seat. "I'm not sure where to begin," she said.

He looked at her, and suddenly they were kids again, and she was the fresh-faced teenager he had always considered a sister. "Hey, whatever you wanna say, just say it."

"I just … I'm really glad you remembered that cabin."

Emmett startled her by letting out a laugh. "Well, that makes two of us."

"I'm serious, Emmett. What if you hadn't?"

"Hey, don't go there," he replied, his tone serious. "You should never think about that. It doesn't matter."

She exhaled slowly. "I know, but after everything, to come so close to … to not being here. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be. And Edward would still be-"

"I'm going to leave if you keep up this bullshit," Emmett cut her off, narrowing his eyes in warning.

The corner of her mouth lifted. "God, you and Rose are a perfect match."

"Yeah?" His face brightened at her comment.

She nodded. "Yeah. I owe her a lot, too."

"There seems to be an awful lot of that around here today. You owe us, we owe you, everyone owes someone else. It's maddening," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

Bella laughed a little, then caught his eye. "Em, Edward needs you."

Emmett didn't disagree with her. "There's a lot that Edward needs right now. I feel bad for him. Where does he even begin?"

Bella draped her arm across her stomach, shifting in her chair. "I don't know. He seems pretty set on directing a lot of anger toward your parents."

"As he should," Emmett replied, scowling. "Christ, they're off in their own world. They have been for awhile. I really don't blame him, Bella."

"I know it was wrong, what they did. To practically forget he existed? That's not the Carlisle and Esme I knew. I don't know if I could ever truly forgive them, if it were me, but I'd be open to the possibility."

"Edward's stubborn, Bella. I'm sure you know that by now. He's got it in his head that they pretty much aren't his parents anymore. I really doubt things will ever be the same."

"They won't be. That's why he's going to need you. If he refuses to let them in, he's going to need someone else, and it should be you. You were there for him when he had no one."

"I wasn't willing to give up on him, Bella. He's my brother. Even if he was guilty, that wouldn't change anything. He's my blood. I don't agree at all with my parents, but a small part of me does understand. Alice was the same way."

"Alice has changed a lot," Bella commented sadly.

"We all have, Bella. Even you. This changed everyone. I can only hope that in the long run, it has changed us for the better." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Maybe years from now, we'll be a family again. It's hard to say. Edward's got a lot to work through. I don't think it's set in yet."

Their eyes met, and Emmett smiled sadly. "What about you, Bella? What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, glancing out the window. "I don't know. I haven't given it a lot of thought, but I think I'll put in my notice at the paper and get outta town. It was bad before, the stares and everything. I can only imagine how it'll be now."

Emmett frowned. "You're going to leave?"

"I don't want to," she said softly. "At least not right now. Not really. I like it here, and my dad is here. But even before all of this happened, I just considered it a temporary stop. Maybe I'll head over to Seattle, or back down to San Francisco."

"Does Edward know?"

Bella lifted her eyes and looked at him, puzzled by his question. "No. I … I haven't mentioned it. Why?"

Just as Emmett started to answer, to tell her that Edward might be highly opposed to losing her when he'd just found her, the door opened and Edward walked in.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw the bouquet of Gerber daises in his hand. She caught his eye, and he cleared his throat.

"I see you finally made it in," he said to Emmett.

"Yeah," Emmett replied, standing. He looked down at Bella and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll catch ya later, kiddo."

Emmett nodded at Edward, clapping his shoulder as he passed. Once the door closed, Edward looked back at Bella.

"Gerber daisies," Bella mused, eying the colorful flowers as he approached. "They're beautiful. My favorite."

Edward smiled, handing them to her. "I know. I thought they might brighten things up a little. You okay?"

She nodded, gently cradling the flowers against her stomach.

"You read the letter?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah, it's … um, nothing. She just wrote it for my twenty-first birthday, a month before she died."

"Oh..." Edward watched her expression carefully. "One of those keep strong and carry on deals, huh?"

Bella smiled a little. "Yeah, pretty much." She wished she could give him more details, talk about how it made her feel, but it felt too personal to share with him at the moment.

"So, you want to go see Rose? Get some air?" he asked, rubbing his hands on his knees.

She nodded, and he reached for the bouquet, taking it and placing it on the windowsill.

"Did you really know those are my favorite?" she asked as he moved behind her chair, giving her a gentle push.

He glanced down at the top of her head as they crossed the room. "I did. You know, I may have been a complete dick when we were kids, but I paid attention."

"And you remember my birthday," she commented as he moved around her to pull the door open.

"I remember a lot of things, Bella," he said, pushing her into the hall. "Your favorite color was blue. It dominated your wardrobe. You loved that deathtrap of a truck you got for your sixteenth birthday because it had history. Your favorite writer of all time is Jane Austen, but your favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_. You used to carry around a copy of it, and cried when the cover got completely ripped off because it was your grandmother's."

Bella gasped. "Crap. You remember that? Even I forgot about that."

He chuckled. "I remember. I was in the study, and Alice came in trying to find our old copy. She had me help her dig it up so she could give it to you."

Bella smiled, remembering. "I still have it."

Edward's eyes darted about the hallway as they moved through. His parents had left, but he didn't know who they might run into.

"You still have your collection of vintage t-shirts?" he asked, pushing her around a corner.

"I do. They don't really fit like they used to," she replied, her cheeks warming. _Why the hell did I say that?_

"I'm sure they look just as good now as they did then," he said, grinning as he pictured her in the Rolling Stones t-shirt she practically lived in when they were younger.

Emmett was approaching from the opposite end of the hall as they neared Rose's room. If he was surprised to see them, he didn't show it. He took a sip of the coffee he had fetched and waited for them.

"Is she awake?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but the doctor's in with her now. She'll be glad to see you, Bella."

They waited patiently for a few minutes before the doctor stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Everything check out?" Emmett asked him.

The doctor smiled. "She's doing well. You can go in."

Emmett looked at Bella, then at Edward, who moved to push Bella into the room. Rose looked at them as they entered, and she grinned. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

Bella smiled as Edward rolled her to a stop next to the bed. "Hey," Bella said.

"I'll be outside," Edward said, nearly touching Bella's shoulder before thinking twice about it. He nodded at Rose and left the two alone.

"He's barely left your side," Rose commented, lifting a brow.

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip as she glanced over her shoulder. "He's been great."

"So, what's the verdict?" Rose asked, sweeping her eyes across Bella's shoulder. "You've survived being shot. How's that feel?"

Bella snickered. "A little surreal, actually."

"In all seriousness," Rose began, "it's pretty fucking surreal. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember is you tapping my ankle with that gun. Which, by the way, nearly made me piss myself. Where did you get it?"

Rose smirked. "I may have to rethink my career. Maybe go into acting or something, because apparently, yours truly can play dead like no other. Before they brought you out, I managed to get into my car. I keep the gun tucked up under the driver's seat. So I grabbed it, got it ready to go, and hid it under my lifeless body."

"Jesus," Bella muttered. "It could have gotten you killed."

Rose snorted. "Seriously, kid. You're a fine one to be preachin' about that."

Bella laughed. "I can't thank you enough, Rose. If you hadn't helped me from the start, who knows what might have happened."

"Eh, whatever." Rose waved her hand back and forth. "It added some excitement to my life. I mean, being a detective in this godawful town? Bor-ing."

Bella grinned, then let her eyes move down to Rose's feet. "You're going to be okay?"

"Shit, yeah. I'll be back to normal in no time. A few weeks, I guess. Have you seen the physical therapist here? He's a total dreamboat."

"Dreamboat?" Bella wondered aloud. "Who says that?"

Rose rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "We're going to be fine, kid. You and me and those damn Cullens. They'll get their shit together eventually."

Bella frowned. "I don't know. It's going to be hard for them."

"Edward's as stubborn as they come. I'd have a hard time deciding between the two of you for an award in stubbornness."

"Okay, now you're just mocking me," Bella replied, poking out her lower lip.

"Well, it's true. And I don't mean that it's a bad thing, to be stubborn. Anyway, what about you? Emmett told me that Alice paid you a visit."

Bella sighed. "Yeah."

"And? Did she apologize and mean it?"

"She apologized. Seems like she meant it, but still. She's no better than her parents."

Rose grimaced. "Bella Swan, you little snot. I don't think I've ever heard you say something so mean."

Bella couldn't help but let a laugh escape. "Not trying to be mean. It's true, though. Her parents abandoned Edward, and she abandoned me. I know it's different, given that I'm not blood, but we were best friends."

"And she never should have let you grieve on your own. You both lost someone. You lost your mom, she lost Edward. It works both ways."

"It's kind of my fault, too. I was so overcome with hatred toward Edward that I didn't want anything to do with them."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Maybe not in those exact words."

"Huh." Rose didn't know what to say.

"I may be the world's biggest hypocrite," Bella said. "Preaching to Edward about forgiveness and all that, yet I can't quite bring myself to forgive Alice for just dropping me. She should have been her usual pushy self back then and demanded to see me, but she didn't. She made no attempt."

"Well, I kind of understand it," Rose replied. "Having been around families who are dealing with the aftermath of murder, I've learned a few things. One, blood really is thicker than water. I can't imagine having to pick a side, but if I had to, my family would come first. Secondly, the confusion and sadness and hurt that grabs hold of someone? You know it. You've felt it. Nothing else exists in your world in those days but your grief, and whatever you may have felt in the past is blurred. For all the pain and hurt you went through, Alice and the Cullens were just as hurt. Someone they loved had been accused of taking the life of another person, who was just as loved. Nevermind the fact that that person was your mother, and you were practically family. I don't have to tell you about the five stages of grief. You've been there. It pretty much works the same way with the family of the accused."

She paused, letting Bella take in her words.

"I'm not defending them, Bella. I hope you know that. It is what it is. I'll tell you the same thing I told Edward. When people are faced with something traumatic, they cope in their own ways. The way the Cullens did it was to create the illusion that everything was okay, that they could just go about their daily lives as if everything was fine. I have no doubt that Alice probably thought about you from time to time, and it probably caused her a great deal of pain, and maybe some remorse, but in her new world, you didn't exist. It would be easier that way."

Bella was fidgeting, and Rose studied her face.

"I know you, Bella. Pretty well, I think. The wheels are turning in your head. You believe in second chances. You've said so. You guys may not be best friends ever again, but you owe it to yourself to give her a chance. Not for her, but for you. Because if you don't, you'll go through life wondering if you made a mistake by not doing it, and that's no way to live. Every memory of her will be a bad one because you didn't opt to make any new ones."

Bella lifted her head and met Rose's gaze.

"The same could be said for Edward," Rose finished. "Am I right?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe."

"Mmm. I think so. I know he hurt you when you were kids, but hell, even I can see that he's changed, and I don't know him, aside from having talked to him for all of twenty minutes earlier. But from what I know of him, from you and Emmett, he's not the Edward he was when he went into prison, that's for sure."

"He has changed," Bella agreed. "But the girl in me, the one he tormented, she remembers the old Edward. That's not something I can just forget. Ya know?"

Rose nodded. "I know, kid. But the first step has already been taken. You're letting him show you his new side. That speaks volumes. Who knows? He might turn out to be one of the best friends you'll ever have. Aside from me, of course."

Bella laughed a little when Rose winked at her. "You are, Rose. I hope you know that."

"Aw hell, kid," Rose said, sniffling as she pretended to wipe her eye.

Ten minutes later, Bella made her way to the door and started to open it, but Edward was there in an instant. Rose smirked as she watched him push her out into the hallway.

"Have you seen my dad?" Bella asked as Edward wheeled her toward the elevator.

"Not lately," he replied, hitting a button for the ground floor.

"I hope he's getting some sleep. He was pretty exhausted."

Edward traced his finger along the handle of the chair, inches from her shoulder.

They were silent as the doors slid open and he pushed her into the empty car. Once he hit the ground floor button, all went silent except for the soft music playing overhead.

"Chopin," Bella said, smiling a little.

Edward looked down at her. "You know it?"

She nodded. "He's my favorite. Mom was big on him. When I was ten or so, she signed us up for ballroom dance classes."

Edward smiled. "You took ballroom dance lessons?"

Bella chuckled. "No. Before they started, she moved on from ballroom dancing to knitting. I can't dance a waltz, but if you ever need a sweater, let me know."

He let out a laugh, and she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked as the car came to a stop.

She shook her head, tucking her bad arm under her good arm as they went down the hall. "It's good to hear you laugh," she said, almost too low for him to hear it.

"It feels good to laugh," he replied.

"What did you miss most?" she asked, her eyes focused ahead of them as he headed for the courtyard doors.

"About what? Being out here?"

"Yeah. I mean, besides the obvious."

He thought for a minute, unsure of where he could even start to list the things he'd missed.

"I missed a lot, Bella. And I can tell you that I won't take anything for granted ever again, that's for sure."

The doors opened and she inhaled deeply when she got her first whiff of fresh air. The courtyard was empty, and he moved them toward a bench. Bella smiled as she looked at the blooming flowers and heard the trickling water of the fountain.

"This is lovely," she commented. "Thank you."

He reached down and pushed the brake on before moving around her to take a seat. When he sat down and faced her, their eyes met.

"I missed music," he started. "I can't even begin to imagine all the catching up I have to do. And movies, too. I missed being able to jump in the car and take a drive to First Beach, or to the mountains to go hiking. Mostly, I just missed life. I can tell you that any one of those guys in there, even the guilty ones, would give anything to go back and fix that one thing that put them where they're at.

"Life's just crazy, Bella. All the drama and everything? I totally missed that. I missed my sister graduating from college, and I missed her and Emmett finding their soulmates. We were all supposed to do that together, be there every step of the way. I even missed arguing with them and my parents over the stupidest shit. Like, who drank the last of the milk and put the empty carton back in the fridge?"

Bella laughed a little and looked down at her hands. "So where do you start, Edward? Where do you begin to put your life back together?"

He studied her, remembering back to the day they'd met as kids, when both were innocent and long before things went horribly awry.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "I'm such an asshole."

Confused, her eyebrows knit together as she looked at him. "What-"

"I'm trying to start now, Bella. Or rather, I've already started. I made so many mistakes, and I need to fix them. That's not who I want to be. I don't want to be remembered for that, for how I was. If I had spent the rest of my life behind bars, I'd still be trying to fix it all." He paused. "Did you read any of my letters?"

She shrugged. "Not all of them. I went through quite a few, though."

"You should burn them," he said with a tsk.

"What? Why? Those are important, Edward. Maybe I want to read them."

He looked at her in surprise. "Do you?"

"Not anytime soon, but maybe. I don't know."

"It's not important now," he replied. "There isn't anything in those letters that I can't say to you in person. It would be better for me to. You deserve that much."

"Why is it so important to you, Edward? To put me at the top of your list, I mean. You made my life hell, but doesn't it make sense to put that behind you and move ahead? Start over?"

He leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands. "Do you want to start over?"

"I'm not talking about us, Edward," she said, her stomach curling as she breathed the word _us_. "I'm talking about you."

He shook his head. "No, that's just it. I can't start over without fixing it. You and I. Of all the mistakes I've made, that's the one I regret the most."

Bella sat silently, her eyes fixed on his tightly entwined fingers between his knees. "Then just say it," she said softly, lifting her eyes to his face.

He locked eyes with her, and he knew what she was saying. His chance had finally come – to say it without abandon, without fear, and right to her face. When he had said it to her before, during her visits in prison, it somehow didn't convey. Now, it could mean everything.

"I'm sorry," he replied, not taking his eyes off hers. "I'm really, truly sorry for all of the pain I caused you when we were kids. I have no excuses, and any reasoning I have just sounds better in my head."

"Try me," she said. "Give me your reasons and let me decide."

He took a deep breath, let out a clipped laugh, then began.

"You, uh … it's complicated. I mean, I was twelve when we met, and all I cared about was baseball and goofing off. Then there you were, this little girl with big, brown eyes and a sweet face, and it just set me off. It was nothing at first. Just teasing, like boys that age do. I guess I don't need to remind you of that. It was harmless. Wasn't it? I didn't mean for it to get out of control, but before I knew it, I was going out of my way to make sure I hurt you somehow. Hurting you gave me control, which is something I didn't feel I had when you were around."

Bella stared at him. "Edward, I was nine," she said incredulously.

He frowned. "I'm not talking about then. I mean when we were older. When you, uh … ya know. Grew up a little."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' when it dawned on her what he was saying. _Wait … what?_

"Edward-"

"No, please let me talk," he said, holding up a hand. "Being mean to you gave me the control I felt like I lost when you were around. There was something about you … I tried to explain it to Marcus – my cellmate – but he pretty much looked at me the same way you are right now. Like I've fucking lost my mind. But, Bella, I'm telling you the truth. When I saw how I was affecting you, it somehow made up for how _you_ were affecting _me_. I guess you could say I got off on tormenting you, on feeling that I was in control, that you had no power whatsoever."

"I don't-"

He shot her a warning with his eyes to cut her off, and she frowned.

"I just shut you out. Completely and without even thinking about it. You were there with Alice all the time, and it drove me crazy. Pretty soon, it just became second-nature to treat you that way."

"It wasn't just me, though," she interjected quickly. "There were others, and-"

"Not many," he said, shrugging. "And that was nothing. A lot of people don't get along with others in high school. That's a fact of life. It's how we make it through the craziness. Hell, none of those people probably even remember half the shit that went on."

"You punched the principal," Bella said in all seriousness.

"He was an asshole," Edward responded.

Bella held in her laugh. "Uh, yeah, he kinda was. But still…"

"Anyway, fuck. Is this even making sense?"

"Not really," she answered. "I don't think we're on the same page here."

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Bella, if I hadn't let my fucking fear take over, and I'd treated you differently, we probably could have been really good friends. Is that clear enough? But instead, I was a pansy. I convinced myself that you weren't good enough for me. But now I see that I wasn't good enough for you, even if I hadn't been an asshole. You're beautiful and smart and funny, and everyone likes you. It was like that then, and it's like that now. I wish I could take back every single hurtful word, every little thing I did to make you feel the exact opposite of how you were, but I can't. And that makes me madder than hell, but all I can do now is tell you I'm sorry and hope that it's enough. It's okay if you don't forgive me. I can live with that. What I can't live with is knowing what I put you through. That I'm the cause for how things have turned out. For you losing your mother, and nearly losing your life."

Bella looked at him through her tears, shaking her head in disagreement.

"I know what happened that night on First Beach," he said, his words shaky as his voice cracked. "Your dad told me."

Bella gasped, her face warming as her chest constricted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to mention it and bring it all back to you, but you disagree with me, saying it's not my fault, and it is. Deep down, it killed me to see him with his hands all over you, that you were letting him touch you. I should have stopped it, or took the time to see that something wasn't right, but again, I pushed it out my head. If I'd have done something-"

"No," Bella cried. "Just stop, Edward. Please. That was all me. Please don't bring yourself into that. Everything happened because I was a coward. I was too scared to tell anyone what he did to me. I should have, and I know that. It's my cross to bear. That one night has single-handedly ruined the lives of several people, all because I was an idiot."

Edward stared at her hard. "Don't even think about shouldering all of the blame, Bella."

"Neither of us can fix anything in the past, Edward. We can't. Sometimes I think back to everything that happened, and it seems like another life. I just want to move on, make a new life. It's not just you that has to do that, you know. We've all got to do it. You, me, your parents, Alice. I hated you back then. And because of my hate, you lost two years of your life. I saw this guy who had tormented me, ridiculed me, laughed at me, with my mom's blood on his hands. That's the Edward I remember, the one who was with her when she took her last breath. I don't want to hate you anymore, Edward, and I don't. Not just the Edward from the night my mom died, but the teenage Edward. The one who was a stupid coward. The only way you and I can move on is to let it all go."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Edward, I forgive you. That stuff is history, another life. Your explanation makes sense, but I wanted to see your regret in your eyes, and I have. I may never forget what happened, but I'm willing to try." She hesitated before reaching her hand out and laying it on his. "Not forgiving you would do more harm than good."

He looked down at her small hand before gently taking it between his much larger ones. They sat there quietly until Bella heard Edward sniffle. She risked a glance at his face and saw a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Phew! We have turned a corner... at least on one front.

Check out my profile for links to my Twitter & blog for teases (if you like those), and also for a link to the Inspired Fan Fic Awards. ATL is nominated for a few.

See you next week :)


	30. Chapter 29: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: **First off, I owe you guys a massive apology for being lame and not updating in nearly three weeks. I'm so sorry, and I thank you guys for being patient and not flaming me. :)

Big welcome to all the new readers this story has picked up. I'm glad you all like it. And thank you to everyone who rec'd it to bring those readers here!

Thanks to Dinx, as always. Check out her story "Always Leads Back to You." It's been nominated and stuff, because it's good!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Carlisle loosened his tie as he entered his room at the Olympic Lodge. Hours ago, he had been in Chicago, tying up loose ends for a move back to the city he used to call home. When Emmett had called the previous night and told him that Edward was possibly about to be freed, he nearly dropped the glass of wine he was holding.

"_What do you mean?" he asked after excusing himself from his dinner company._

_Emmett explained the situation to him, and Carlisle found himself wandering outside._

"_Wait, I'm sorry. Did you say that Isabella has been working to get him cleared? Emmett, are you sure?"_

"_Dad, it's already happened…" Emmett said, going on to tell him about how Bella and Rose were missing. "Can you and Mom fly back? Edward's going before a judge in the morning, and … it'd be nice if you could be here."_

"_What do you mean Isabella is missing? And Rose? What the hell is going on, son?"_

_Carlisle couldn't wrap his brain around it. As soon as he hung up with Emmett, he called Esme, who was finishing up with a client in Seattle._

"_Carlisle, there has to be some mistake," she said, stepping into a hallway. "Are you sure?"_

"_Emmett explained it all to me," Carlisle told her. "I'm going to book the first flight out for the morning."_

A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he stepped away from the bar, a glass of brandy in his hand.

Esme stepped in, then turned to face him as he closed the door. "We have to tell them, Carlisle."

"I don't think this is the time to do it," he replied, crossing the room to a window. He pulled the drapes back and looked out, watching cars cross the highway.

Esme sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "They deserve to know. I think this is the best time to tell them."

"I think we have bigger things to focus on," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Edward's going to need us right now. The last thing he needs is to hear that his parents are divorcing."

Esme stared at him, taking in his bedraggled appearance. At one time, this man had been her everything. Now, she could hardly stand the sight of him.

"Fine," she replied, getting to her feet. "You run away from this, Carlisle, just like you've run away from everything else. But I'm going to tell them, with or without you."

She walked toward the door, and he stopped her quickly, grabbing her arm. "Esme, didn't you hear Edward at the hospital? He already feels that we aren't a family anymore, and I have to agree with him."

Esme looked down at his fingers wrapped around her arm, then met his gaze as she pulled away from him. "I heard what he said, Carlisle. And he's our son, who just got out of prison after two years. Of course he's going to feel that way. But keeping the truth from him will only do more damage in the long run."

She stepped into the hall, pulling her room key from her pocket.

"You're making a mistake, Esme," Carlisle said, leaning against the door.

She looked at him sadly, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be the worst mistake I've made," she said. "You think about that."

Carlisle stared at the wall as Esme walked away. He closed the door after he heard her enter her room. This was the hard part. The nights where he sat up all night, usually with a bottle or two of something strong, thinking about all the mistakes he had made. He didn't need Esme to remind him. She, or rather, their divorce, ranked high on the list of mistakes he wanted to fix. A man of his age and his life experience should know how to fix it all, but this man didn't know where to start.

Two doors down, Esme wept softly as she collapsed into a chair. Her son was home, he was free, and she should be rejoicing, but there was a sadness enveloping her. Edward hated her, he hated his father, and she knew there was no one to blame but themselves. She wanted to ask for his forgiveness, to tell him how much she loved him, but how much she couldn't bear to see him behind bars.

She had failed as a wife, but that didn't hurt near as much as her failure at being a mother.

She went to her purse and picked out her cell phone, dialing Emmett's number.

"_This is Emmett, you know the drill…"_

"Em, it's your mother," she started. "I'd like to see all of you. I know Edward won't want to see me, but this is important. Please? Do what you can. I love you…"

* * *

Edward slowed the wheelchair as they approached Bella's room. Charlie was standing outside, and he fixed his eyes on them as he talked to the guard.

"Shit," Edward mumbled. "I suppose I'm in trouble."

Bella shifted uncomfortably as Charlie walked to them. "Where were you?" he asked, but there was no hint of disdain in his voice.

"Um, Edward took me to see Rose, and then we went down to the courtyard," Bella replied, looking up at him. "It was fine, Dad. I'm back in one piece. No worries."

Charlie merely nodded. "The guards have been dismissed."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "Does that mean-"

Charlie folded his arms across his chest. "Laurent said that there were no others involved, which means every suspect has been accounted for."

Bella bowed her head, closing her eyes. "They won't get out or..." She let her words trail, her nerves jumping.

Edward laid a hand on Bella's uninjured shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, sensing her underlying anxiety. "They're going to stay behind bars, right?"

Charlie glanced at Edward's hand as it lay on Bella's shoulder, then looked him in the eye. "Yeah, they'll stay there. They won't be going anywhere."

Bella nodded a little. "Thanks, Dad."

"Angela and Ben are around here somewhere," Charlie said. "Oh, and your boss. Peter? Nice man. He dropped by, but he couldn't stay. He left you some flowers and a box of chocolates."

Bella laughed a little. "Sounds like a Peter thing to do. I'm sorry I missed him."

Edward moved Bella back to her room and helped her get settled in bed.

"You'll be okay if I step out?" Edward asked, his eyes moving to a bouquet of yellow roses.

_Peter,_ he wondered. _Bella's boss. Was that the guy I saw her with? Wait, what am I doing... not the time or place..._

Bella followed his gaze, smiling when her eyes landed on the yellow roses. "My second favorite."

Edward looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I'll be fine, Edward. You should go, take care of your own stuff. God knows you have enough to worry about."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, well, I'll just … uh, yeah. If you need anything-"

"Edward," she said, chuckling as she cut him off.

"Right. I'll see ya."

She reached for the card and chocolates as he left the room. Angela and Ben were nearing the door when he walked out. If they were surprised to see him there, they didn't let it show. Angela hugged him and Ben shook his hand.

"Wow, you look good, man," Ben commented, earning a back-handed smack on his shoulder from Angela.

Edward laughed. "Contrary to popular belief, they do not feed prisoners just bread and water."

Angela lifted a brow. "So, how's Bella? Is she up for company?"

"Yeah, she's good. She'll be glad to see you guys," Edward replied. "Go on in."

When they moved past him to enter the room, it dawned on Edward that it was Ben he'd seen Bella with, and he laughed to himself, shaking his head as relief replaced the foreign emotion he'd been dealing with.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, eying Edward as the two met in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Em?" Edward asked. "Driving the nurses crazy?"

"No," Emmett said, smirking. "Rose is sleeping, and my butt fell asleep from sitting too long. Angela and Ben in with Bella?"

Edward nodded. "What are they saying about Rose? How long will she be here?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. She's gotta do some rehab, and I have to go home and figure out how to manage getting a wheelchair in and out of the place."

"I can help," Edward said. "Whatever you need."

"I think we should go see our folks," Emmett said casually.

Edward scowled. "Why not? We may as well get it out of the way, huh?"

"Fine. Just let me-"

"Em, I was kidding."

"Edward, I'm serious."

"Why can't I do this stuff on my own time? Why the rush?"

"Wouldn't you like to just get it over with? So everyone can move on?"

Edward snorted, leaning his back against a wall. "Right, so everyone can move on. You know, that's always been your thing, Em. Everything is just rainbows and unicorns in your world. You fight, you make up, and all is well again. So excuse me if I fail to see the fucking rainbow for all of the goddamn storm clouds. And there is no such thing as a fucking unicorn!"

Emmett stared at him, unblinking, before letting out a boisterous laugh. Edward joined him, and the two stood there laughing for several minutes.

"Okay, so no to the parental thing for now. What do _you_ need then?" Emmett asked.

Edward glanced down the hall toward Bella's room, and Emmett rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Edward. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with the girl. Or maybe because it's been two years since you got laid-"

Edward cut him off with a quick shove. "Don't you even fucking say that. Not about her."

Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Just sayin'..."

"I know what you're saying, and that shit couldn't be further from the truth."

"Which part?" Emmett asked, folding his arms.

Edward took a few steps away. "For the record, I'm sure there are any number of girls I knew in college that I could call up if I wanted to. But I don't."

"Uh huh," Emmett said bemusedly. "And why is that?"

Edward sighed and walked away, leaving his brother standing there.

"That's what I thought," Emmett muttered before following him.

* * *

That night afforded Edward the best sleep he'd had in over two years. He crashed in Emmett's guest bedroom shortly after nine, asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow.

While Edward was sleeping soundly, Emmett listened to Esme's message over and over, wishing he could erase the unyielding anguish in her voice. He finally dialed her number, and she answered on the second ring.

"Em?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Where are you?" she asked. She quickly gulped down what was left of the bottle of wine she'd been nursing.

"Home. Edward's asleep."

"Oh. So, you couldn't get him to see me, I guess," she replied sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Em. I wish I could take it all back."

Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting forward on the couch. The nightly news was running on the muted television, and Emmett watched as yet another breaking news banner flashed on the screen, followed by video of Laurent's first court appearance.

"Mom, he's going to need some time. I think everyone needs some time right now, that's all. Even so, nothing is going to heal right away. You and Dad hurt him beyond belief, and he can't see past that anger right now."

"If only he'd see me, let me explain-"

"Mom," Emmett started. "I can't make you any promises."

"I know, honey," she whispered. "Just do your best."

Emmett said goodbye and tossed the phone aside, picking up his beer. He'd seen enough of the news and flipped the channel to a _Family Guy_ rerun. Not even the usual antics of those characters could draw his mind away from the despair his family was in.

The last thing he wanted to do was get caught in the middle, but until he heard just why his parents had decided to abandon Edward, there was only one side he would willfully take, and that was his brother's.

* * *

Bella was wide awake and feeling remarkably better the next morning. She asked for seconds on the oatmeal and fruit at breakfast, and toyed with turning the television on. She had avoided doing so, knowing that if it were on, she would be far too tempted to flip to a news channel.

Charlie came in before starting his day at the station and delivered good news.

"I just saw the doc outside. He said you might get to go home today."

"Thank God. I miss my bed," she replied, reaching for the box of chocolates.

Charlie grinned, shaking his head.

"What?" Bella asked, perusing the candy until she found one that looked favorable.

"You're just like your mom," he said, his tone softening. "I never saw a woman eat chocolate like she did. Morning, noon and night. When she was pregnant with you, she gained a lot of weight, and it was probably from chocolate alone."

Bella popped the truffle into her mouth and gave him a close-mouthed smile.

He laughed, patting her arm as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "You're a good kid, Bells. Even if you are as stubborn as they come."

"Chocolate?" she asked, holding up the box.

He shook his head. "Okay, you'll call me when you're close to being cut loose?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Good. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too," she responded, searching for another truffle.

Charlie was on his way to his car when a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see Esme hurrying to catch up to him in the parking lot.

"Esme," he said, nodding politely.

"Charlie, I'm so glad I caught you. How's Bella?"

"She's good. Probably heading home today."

"Oh, thank God. I'd really like to stop in and see her before she leaves, to thank her."

Charlie refrained from scowling, instead offering her another polite nod. "She's in room three-oh-two."

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll let you be on your way."

"Esme," he said, causing her to pause. "Might I ask that you not upset her? She's in good spirits today, and-"

Esme lifted her chin, her eyes on him. "I understand."

"Good. Well, you take care."

He watched her as she disappeared into the building. His hopes weren't very high that Esme wouldn't upset his daughter, but as Edward had said, he wouldn't always be able to protect her.

* * *

Bella had finally relented and turned the television on, tuning it to a channel that was currently showing _The Breakfast Club_.

She saw Esme through the door and sucked in a breath as she entered.

"Hi, Bella," Esme said, smiling. "May I come in?"

Bella nodded, pressing the mute button on the remote.

"The flowers are lovely," Esme commented, approaching the bed slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Bella answered. "Looking forward to busting out of here."

"Yes, I ran into your father downstairs. That's good news."

Bella eyed the woman she had once considered her second mother. Esme hadn't aged as well as she might have had the stress in her life been minimal. The dark circles under her eyes and crow's feet were as plain as day, and out of place for someone who used to be so lively.

"May I sit?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded, pushing herself up a little further in the bed. "Carlisle didn't come?"

Esme shook her head, knotting her fingers together after she settled into the chair.

"He's not aware that I'm here. I wanted to stop by alone," she said.

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Briefly."

"He's upset with you," Bella offered, not taking her eyes off Esme's face.

Esme tsked. "Yes, well. Perhaps the only people he isn't upset with right now are you and Rose."

Bella found she couldn't deny that, and waited for Esme to speak again.

"He's become very protective of you," Esme mused. "That's quite odd, given how he reacted to you when you were kids."

Bella's brows drew together and she looked at Esme incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that," Esme pleaded, frowning. "Even though you have every right to. It just breaks my heart, all of this. You shouldn't be here. Rose shouldn't be here. None of this should have happened, but it did, and I've lived every day of the past two years with the guilt and regret that I played a role in it."

"Esme-" She was cut short when Esme leaned forward, placing her hand on Bella's.

"Carlisle and I, we love our children very much. We gave them everything they needed, but somehow, along the way, we failed at one very important aspect, and that was ruling with an iron fist. We prided ourselves on being the _cool_ parents, the parents that every kid wished they had, which meant we let them get away with far too much. We loved you, Bella, like one of our own. I know it means nothing now, but if we could, we'd go back and make sure none of those things that Edward said or did took place. I know that had a lot to do with your mindset when it came to your mother's murder, seeing him there. It's completely understandable. And because we let him get away with so much, he seemed ruthless and mean and capable of murder. I wish you had known Edward as he matured, Bella. Up until the night of Renee's murder, he was finally becoming a man-"

"You thought he was guilty," Bella said point blank, startling Esme.

"And that's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life," Esme replied sadly.

"Were you ashamed? Is that why you didn't visit him?"

Esme began digging through her purse, and Bella pulled a tissue from a box near the bed, handing it to her.

Esme nodded in gratitude before dabbing at her wet cheeks. "I was ashamed, embarrassed, angry. You name it, I felt it. It had little to do with him, though. It was mostly about me." She laughed a little through her tears. "I mean, a mother has to have failed miserably to have raised a killer, right?"

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't always work that way. There are many perfectly good parents who do their best, but their kids still do wrong."

Esme looked at her. "You know how Forks is, though, Bella. The single-mindedness of a small town. The rumors and theories were everywhere we turned. It got to be too much, so we left. I had every intention of visiting Edward on a regular basis, but at some point, the grief I felt overpowered that and I just let him go. I never should have done it, and it breaks my heart every second of the day. I won't blame him if he never forgives me, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving him."

"You should be telling him this," Bella said.

"I intend to, should he ever decide to listen. I had planned on just coming here to tell you how grateful I am to you, but I feel you have a right to know how sorry I am, too. You lost your mother, and I can't imagine the pain you must have gone through. We never, ever should have turned away from you. I don't want to make excuses. They would mean nothing at this point, but we were all so confused and disoriented. Our world was turned upside down, and Carlisle and I were ashamed that our son was involved. Alice was despondent, most of the time. She stayed up so many nights just crying and screaming. It took its toll on all of us."

"I get it, Esme. I do," Bella replied. "But … this shouldn't be about me. You need to concentrate on pulling your family back together. I admired you so much when I was a kid. You were a lot like my mom, you know. Strong and capable of anything. You've all been given a second chance. That's not something I'll have with my mom, but I know if I did, I wouldn't take advantage of it."

Esme nodded. "I know. You're right, Bella. It is a second chance. We may all be at odds, but at least we still have each other." She smiled, looking Bella in the eye. "You've become such a beautiful, smart woman. Your mom would be proud of you."

Bella returned her smile, holding out her hand. Esme took it and gave it a squeeze. "I think it's all going to be fine, Esme."

"What about you, Bella? What comes next? This has to be a relief, knowing that the people responsible for your mom's death are behind bars."

"It all happened so fast," Bella admitted. "Weeks ago, I thought the person responsible was behind bars, but life is crazy, you know?"

Esme nodded. "I do."

"I'm just ready to move on," Bella said. "And I'm sure I'll sleep a little easier at night now, but..."

Esme looked at her, waiting for her to go on. When she didn't, Esme gave her hand another squeeze.

Bella sighed. "Remember that night I hurt my wrist?"

"The party at First Beach," Esme said, nodding.

Bella took a deep breath, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Eric Yorkie and I were, um, making out, and he wanted to go further than I was willing to."

"Carlisle and I kind of got that impression," Esme said kindly.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't managed to stop him, he would have gotten what he wanted."

Esme gasped. "Bella, did he-"

"I got away from him. But I never told anyone what happened, Esme. I wrote it in my journal and that was the end of it. My mom found my journal."

Esme's eyes widened. "Bella, are you certain-"

Bella picked up the letter that was lying next to her. "She wrote me this about a month before she died. She told me she read about what happened. That's how she knew, and she confronted Eric about it, which ultimately ended up getting her killed."

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, gripping her hand tightly. "Honey, you can't start thinking this is your fault."

"No, but I know if I'd just told someone, my dad, or even you guys, then none of this would have happened. I was a stupid kid, more concerned about not pissing anyone off or making waves, so I just chalked it up to a bad mistake and moved on. I never, ever thought it would come back to haunt me the way it did. But then, had my mom just let it go instead of bringing it up years after the fact-"

Esme shook her head. "There's always blame to pass around, Bella. It's a never-ending cycle. We all do it."

"Well, anyway, like I said, what's done is done. I can't undo anything that happened to get us here, but I can do whatever it takes to make sure we move on."

Esme smiled. "We will, honey. We all will."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend. I promise!

In the meantime, please be sure to check a couple of worthy causes: Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness, which speaks for itself, and Fandom4Tsunami, which was just put together today to raise money for the Red Cross to help in Japan and other places affected by the tsunamis. I'll be writing an ATL outtake for F4T, but am undecided on my contribution for the F4SAA (and am open to your ideas). Links to both of these efforts are on my profile. Give if you can, but if you can't, keep them all in your thoughts.

ATL has moved on to the final round of voting in the Inspired Fanfic Awards in a few categories. That link is also on my profile page.

Again, thanks for your patience! You guys are the best :)


	31. Chapter 30: Battlefield

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews :)

As always, thanks to Dinx for catching all my mistakes and stuff.

This chapter may require a tissue. I know I used a couple while writing it.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Edward was awake at six a.m., just as he had been every day for nearly two years. He sat up, his bare feet hitting the soft plush carpet, and it dawned on him that he had no one to answer to. He could lay in bed all morning, or take a shower when he damn well felt like it, or eat a late breakfast that consisted of more than runny scrambled eggs and undercooked sausage.

But no, he stood, and began his morning the same way he had every single day since he'd walked into Clallam Bay as number 18996, a statistic, a taxpayer's burden.

He relieved himself, stripped and turned on the shower. The water was near scalding, but he stood under it anyway, his eyes squeezed shut as it needled his skin. His shower lasted all of five minutes, and he abruptly turned it off and stepped out, toweling himself off before moving in front of the mirror.

He looked no different than he had the previous morning or any morning before that. His eyes held the same dull luster. His mouth was still set in a firm line, and though he was approaching his twenty-fifth birthday, he looked much older. Not like a man who just the day before, had heard the one thing he'd been wanting to hear for as long as he could remember.

_I forgive you._

He replayed those words a million times, Bella's voice echoing in his head. She was far more forgiving than she should be, but it occurred to him that despite knowing her favorite flower and her favorite book, he didn't really know _her_. He wanted to get to know her, the woman she'd become.

He leaned against the sink as he brushed his teeth. Emmett had gathered up everything he could that Edward might need to get on his feet. He didn't know what he should do for the day. It seemed silly to go back to the hospital to see Bella again. She needed space, as did he. He felt better knowing that she was safe, that there weren't any crazy people working for Laurent and lurking to harm her.

Perhaps he could see about buying some new clothes, but he needed money for that, of which he had none. His bank account had been drained as well as his savings, both obliterated to pay for the services of Jason Jenks, for all the good that did. His parents had offered to pay, but Edward had vehemently denied their money.

He'd need a car, and a job, and eventually he'd need to find a place to live. He couldn't very well live off of Emmett.

He didn't even know where he wanted to be. The idea of staying around Forks or Port Angeles wasn't the least bit appealing.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice interrupted his rampant thoughts, and Edward tied the towel around his waist before opening the door.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Edward asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

Emmett shook his head. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so," Edward replied, heading across the hall to his room. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, man."

"Someone has to take care of your sorry ass," Emmett commented, leaning against the doorframe.

Edward snorted, going through a stack of clothes Emmett had left. "This is crazy," he mumbled. "I've got nothin', man. No money, no car, no job, not one fucking thing that I can call mine. Where the hell do I even start?"

Emmett cleared his throat, unsure of what to say to that. "Get dressed. I'll fix breakfast."

Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt before padding down the hall to the kitchen.

"Coffee," Emmett said, handing Edward a mug.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good, man. Sit down and relax."

Edward sat down at the breakfast bar and glanced at the front page of the paper. As expected, it was all about the "shocking" and "scandalous" events surrounding Renee's murder.

"I have some of your stuff," Emmett said as he dropped bread into the toaster. "Clothes and things, I mean. We'll just need to dig around in the garage and find them."

Surprised, Edward nodded. "Dare I even ask why you kept it?"

"It just felt like something I should do," Emmett responded, taking a sip of coffee. "And you can borrow the Jeep when you need to. You have to get your license back first."

Edward pondered this as Emmett placed a plate of food in front of him.

"I know it's not going to be easy, man," Emmett started, taking a seat next to him. "I'll help you. I can loan you some money or whatever you need. I have some contacts I can call to see about getting you a job. Or, if you want, you could work with me."

When Edward didn't reply, instead stabbing his fork into the eggs on his plate, Emmett continued.

"You should maybe give Dan a call today, huh? Find out what's going on with your case? I mean, you're entitled to some restitution, and you should take it."

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't want that damn money. If anyone deserves it, it's Bella. She's the biggest victim of us all."

"I doubt she'll take it."

Edward sighed. "It won't be too hard to find a job, right? My record's being expunged. Anyone outside the state wouldn't know about any of this unless they Google it or something."

"Um, except that it's been on CNN all morning and most of yesterday. But yeah, you shouldn't have any trouble, Edward. They can't hold any of that against you."

The two finished their breakfast in silence. Edward meandered to the living room and looked at the various photos lining shelves and tables. A lot of the photos featured Rose, and Edward smiled a little. As opposed as he had been to her and Emmett dating, he was glad that she was there for him. He wished he could erase his initial feelings on the matter, but as was the case with everything else, all he could do was move forward.

A frame tucked behind another caught his eye and he picked it up, his eyes immediately going to Bella in the photo. He didn't recall when it was taken, but he was struck by the fact that he and Bella were standing side by side, and instead of looking at the camera, they were looking at each other, and they were smiling. Alice and Emmett were also in the photo, making goofy faces as the picture was snapped.

He carried the photo into the kitchen, where Emmett was hunched over the morning crossword puzzle.

"Do you remember this?" Edward asked.

Emmett looked at it and nodded. "Cullen summer barbecue, 2004. It was the last one, remember? We had to cancel in 2005 because Dad got sent to Uruguay or some shit. And obviously, the next year was when everything went to hell."

Edward took a seat. "Yeah, I think I remember it now. Alice and Bella were starting college in the fall."

"Hm," Emmett mumbled, pausing to fill in a puzzle answer. "Dad kept pushing you to choose a major, so you finally did."

"He was so set on me going into medicine," Edward responded. "I think it seriously pissed him off that I decided not to."

"Well, yeah. Let's face it. Everyone knows that I wasn't cut out to be a doctor, and obviously Alice wasn't either. You were the only logical choice."

Edward looked at the photo again, wondering what had brought a smile to their faces. He couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had things not taken such an unexpected and tragic turn. Was the smile that he and Bella exchanged a taste of what might have been? Could they have buried the hatchet all those years ago and became friends? He had meant it when he said he had every intention back then of making amends, and perhaps he shouldn't have waited.

"You're doing it again," Emmett said.

"What?"

"Thinking too damn hard."

Edward rubbed his face, leaning against the counter. "Was I too hard on Alice and our folks yesterday?"

"Four letter word for trite?" Emmett asked, tapping his pencil against the bar.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dull."

"That's it! Fuck me sideways," Emmett hooted, gleefully plugging it into the puzzle. "Damn, I finally finished one! I have to frame this. Rose will never believe it."

Edward chuckled, reaching for the coffee pot.

"And no, I don't think you were too hard on them, Edward. I actually think you were a little too soft."

"We were in a hospital," Edward replied.

"Even so." Emmett stood and stretched, looking at his brother. "Time for me to get moving. I talked to Mom last night. She wants to see you."

"I can't keep avoiding them," Edward responded tersely.

"Not if you want to put it all behind you."

"Christ, you sound like Bella." His eyes narrowed. "She got to you, too, huh?"

Emmett shrugged, slapping Edward's shoulder as he walked toward the hall. "Tell ya something, bro. Out of all of us? That girl's the only one who's shown any good will, and she's the last person who should have to."

* * *

It was a little after noon when the doctor came in and signed off on Bella's release. She called her dad to tell him, and then managed to shower and dress without the help of a nurse. The pain in her shoulder had lessened considerably, and she found she could even move it a little without wincing each time.

Before she pulled her shirt on, she looked at the spot on her shoulder where the bullet had entered. It had turned a deep purple color and was covered with dissolvable stitches.

_I took a bullet for Mom..._ she thought, lightly brushing her fingers on the wound. "And for Edward," she whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from it. She emerged from the bathroom a minute later, tying her hair up in a ponytail and moving toward the window.

"Knock knock," the sing-songy voice said behind her, startling Bella as she looked outside.

_Jessica!_

Bella spun around, a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, carefully throwing her arms around her friend.

"I saw what happened on the news. All the way over in New York, can you believe that?" Jessica replied, squeezing Bella gingerly. "God, I was so fucking scared, Bella. What the _fuck_?"

Bella laughed, pulling away from her. "Oh, _you_ were scared?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I brought you some clothes, but I see you don't need them."

"The nurse brought me some. I can't exactly wear what I had on before."

"I guess not," Jessica commented, her eyes moving to Bella's shoulder. "So, what was it like? Getting shot, I mean."

Bella chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Um, I don't really remember it, to be honest. Really, Jess. Why are you here? You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did, Bella. I love you, and when I saw what happened, I got here as quick as I could, or tried to. My boss was being a bitch about it, but... anyway, I got into Seattle this morning. I tried to call your phone, but didn't have any luck, so I called your dad at the station. He told me you were being released, and I said I'd take you home. I stopped at the first place I saw and picked up an outfit for you. A girl can't walk out of a hospital looking like she's been shot, you know?"

Bella laughed again. "I've missed you and your fantastic sense of humor, Jess. Thanks for coming. I'll pay you back for the outfit."

Jessica waved her hand. "Please. So don't care. I'm just glad you're okay. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You have to give me the rundown in the car. Have you eaten lunch? Let me treat you to real food!"

Bella smiled. "Sure, that sounds good."

When the nurse entered with a wheelchair, Bella shook her head. "I'd like to walk, please. I've been doing nothing but sitting and lying in bed."

"It's hospital protocol," the nurse politely informed her.

Bella sighed. "All right. But I'd like to stop by and see Rose first," she said, looking at Jessica. "I want you to meet her."

Bella was pushed down the hall with two bouquets of flowers in her lap, while Jessica carried the roses. When they entered Rose's room, Alice and Jasper stood immediately. Bella glanced at them, then at Rose, who was sitting up, her arms folded across her chest.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Rose said, giving her a lopsided grin. "You bustin' outta here, kid?"

Bella smiled, getting to her feet. She turned and placed the flowers in the chair before walking to Rose's bedside.

Rose gasped loudly. "She can walk!"

"Very funny," Bella said, grinning. "Rose, this is Jessica. Jessica, meet Rose."

"It's so nice to meet you," Jessica said, smiling as she shook Rose's hand. "Thank you for … um, well, making sure my best friend didn't die."

Bella looked toward Alice, who wore a frown on her face. Jasper had his arm around her, his hand squeezing her shoulder. The tension in the room was heavy.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said softly.

"Alice," Bella replied. "Jasper."

Jessica looked at them, then at Rose. "Are you going to be okay?"

Rose groaned. "God, I wish I had a dollar for each time I've answered that question. Yes, Bella's bestie, I'm going to be in superb health in no time."

Bella grimaced as Jessica looked at her, her eyes widening slightly as she was introduced to Rose's sarcasm.

"You'll have to excuse my sister," Jasper offered, a lazy smile on his lips. "She was just informed that they're bringing back _Project Runway_ for another season."

"I hate that show," Rose seethed. "Do you see the crap that they make on there? And they think it looks good."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "I actually like that show."

"Me too!" Alice chimed in cheerfully.

"Of course you do, Little Miss Fashionista. At least the crap _you_ make doesn't look like crap."

"You're a fashion designer?" Jessica asked Alice, who nodded eagerly.

Rose looked at Bella and smirked. "So, who're all the flowers from?"

Bella moved her gaze to the bright flowers and smiled. "Um, Jake, Edward and Peter."

"Edward brought you flowers?" Alice asked, her question laced with surprise.

"The daisies," Bella answered, nodding.

"Those are your favorite," Alice responded, her voice in a near whisper. "That was nice of him."

Jessica gave Bella a look that let her know she had some explaining to do.

"Okay, we can go," Bella said before looking at Rose. "You call me if you need anything, okay? Where's Emmett, anyway? I figured he'd be hovering."

"Yeah, yeah," Rose replied, smiling a little. "I told him to take care of his brother today."

Bella nodded before she stepped forward, wanting to give Rose a hug. Instead, she reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll drop by soon."

She said a clipped goodbye to Alice and Jasper before she and Jessica left the room, waiting for the nurse to return.

"That was what I'd call _merde lourds_," Jessica said, causing Bella to laugh.

"Rose is a little hard to take if you don't know her," Bella replied as the nurse made her appearance and they entered the elevator. "But she has a heart of gold."

"Seems that way," Jessica commented. "I wish I could say the same about Alice."

Bella sighed. "Jess..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella. I think it was shitty, the way she did you. Have you talked to her at all?"

"Yeah, we spoke. It's complicated."

"Does that mean you're going to work on your friendship with her?"

"I don't know, Jess. Like I said, it's complicated. We won't ever be close again, not like we were. But I don't have it in me to hold any grudges. I just can't do that. Too many people have been hurt as it is."

Jessica was quiet for a moment. "So, Edward gave you flowers?"

Bella groaned a little. "It's not a big deal."

"Uh huh."

"Jess, I'm serious. People get flowers when they're in a hospital. That's how it works."

"But from someone who just a few short weeks ago was sitting in prison, accused of murder. Someone you hated."

"You know," Bella started as they exited the elevator. "You and Rose might be long lost sisters. You have this knack for just throwing it all out there."

"Just like you have a knack for keeping too much in," Jessica said, raising a brow as she looked down at her.

The nurse stayed with Bella while Jessica left to get the car. Once Bella was buckled up in her seat, the flowers safely nestled between her feet, Jessica pulled away and headed toward town.

"I passed a little French restaurant-"

Bella tsked, a laugh escaping.

"What?"

"C'Est Si Bon is good," Bella said, shrugging. She knew how much Jessica loved all things French.

"But..."

Bella took a deep breath and began telling Jessica all the details she didn't know, including how C'Est Si Bon had been where she and Rose had been kidnapped. When they drove by, Bella reluctantly pointed out the lot where they had been taken, yet somehow, she found it oddly therapeutic to be able to talk about it.

Once they were seated inside a cozy Asian bistro, Bella hung her head and sighed.

"I may have slightly underestimated my celebrity," she said disdainfully, well aware of the eyes that were on them.

"Well, you know what they say," Jessica started. "It's better to be a somebody everyone cares about than a nobody who..." She paused, trying to find the words. "Okay, maybe I made that up."

Bella laughed as she opened the menu.

"You know, New York City is huge. I mean, mega-huge. There are millions and millions of people there. You'd be a complete nobody."

"Great, thanks," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just sayin'," Jessica continued, "that if you want to get away for awhile, you could come stay with me. You'd totally love it there."

Bella squirmed in her seat as the idea filtered through her mind.

"Do you have to come back here for a trial?" Jessica asked, her eyes scanning the menu. "What's good here?"

"Pretty much everything," Bella replied. "And I don't know what's going on with … them. I have no clue. The only one I think won't be going to trial is Tyler."

Jessica frowned. "He's the one, isn't he? That actually killed your mom?"

Bella nodded, reading the menu again. "Yeah, he is. And you know, it was really stupid. He was a good kid, as I remember him. Smart, polite. But he and his sister, Jane, they came from a poor family, and … they did it for money. I don't understand it at all."

"Do you think he was pressured into it?"

Bella shrugged. "He says he was a willful participant."

The server came back and took their orders, and Jessica continued to pepper Bella with questions, getting a firsthand account of everything that had gone down. It wasn't until Bella mentioned what had happened with Eric all those years ago that Jessica fell silent, her eyes wide as she assessed her friend's story.

"So, wait," Jessica finally said. "Let me see if I have this straight. Your mom was dating this Eric guy's dad, and she found out about what happened, confronted him, wrote you a letter, and then … she died?"

Bella grimaced at Jessica's Cribbs Notes version. "Pretty much."

"Your mom _knew_ she was going to die?"

"I don't think she knew it, Jess. She maybe just had that uneasy feeling and wanted to be prepared."

"Then why the hell didn't she tell someone?"

Bella sighed, running her finger around the rim of the glass in front of her. "I don't know. We'll never know anything as far as that goes."

Jessica shook her head in disbelief, still trying to come to terms with everything. "Jesus, Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jess. Really. All I can do is take it day by day and forge ahead."

"So, what are you going to do? I think you should come to New York. Seriously. There are jobs there, and I could help you with that, or my dad. He knows some people in the media business."

"I don't know. That's so far away, and my dad-"

"Bella," Jessica said, pointing her fork at her. "I know you guys are close, but when you came back here after school, you said it was only going to be temporary. You have to spread your wings, ya know? And now would be a good time to do that. There's no better place to forge ahead than in New York freakin' City."

Bella smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess. But not right away, okay? I need to settle things here first. Give notice at the paper, and see if I'm needed for trials or anything."

Jessica grinned widely. "Oh my god, this is going to be so fun! I really think it's just what you need, Bella."

* * *

Edward had insisted on seeing his parents in neutral territory, but the only place Emmett came up with was Rose's, so the two brothers sat in her living room, watching the Mariners game until they heard a car pull up, then another.

"They came in separate cars?" Edward asked, standing when Emmett looked out the window.

"Alice is with them," Emmett mentioned, walking to the door. He pulled it open just as Carlisle went to ring the bell.

"Mom, Dad," he said, stepping aside. "Alice."

She shrugged as she came in behind them. "Mom insisted I come. Jazz is with Rose, by the way. Bella was discharged."

Edward's head snapped away from eying his parents and toward Alice. "Bella left the hospital?"

"I saw her this morning before she left," Esme interrupted. "She's doing really well."

Edward glared at her. "You saw her? Did you talk to her?"

"Oh, yes. We had a nice chat," Esme answered, taking in the furnishings of Rose's living room. "This place is lovely. Did Rose do it herself?"

"Jesus Christ!" Edward said through clenched teeth. "I thought I asked that you not bother her?"

Esme finally looked at her son. "Really, Edward, I don't see what the big deal is."

Carlisle cleared his throat as he took a seat in a chair. "Esme."

She spared a glance at her soon-to-be ex-husband before settling onto the sofa. Alice took a seat next to her and nervously folded her hands in her lap.

"The big deal is this," Edward started, crossing his arms. "And I want you all to listen to me. I mean, _really_ listen to me. I've put Bella through hell since the moment she walked into our lives. I'm owning up to my mistakes, and making amends. And you know what? It took me two goddamn frustrating years to find out who my real family is, and it isn't any of you.

"Bella is the only person who stood up for me, and believed in me, and she really had no reason to. None at all. While you guys were out doing whatever the fuck it was that kept you from giving me a second thought, she was fighting for me. I'm here because of her. And while we're all sitting here pretending that we care for each other, Bella is the one suffering the most. She lost her mother. Don't you guys get that? It could have been any innocent person locked away for Renee's murder, and Bella would have fought for him, because it wasn't just my freedom she was fighting for, it was for her mother. And now all of you just come sweeping in as if everything is okay again, when it's far from it. Bella says she wants to move on, and you need to let her."

Carlisle cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"You're really going to make this about her?" Alice asked. "What about you, Edward? It's not just Bella we're trying to repair things with. It's you. Especially you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and began a slow pace of the room. "Why does it even matter now? I was no good to any of you several days ago, and wasn't for the past two years. But now that I'm free, you guys suddenly decide I'm worthy of being a part of your little family again. I'm sorry if I fucked up your lives by being someone you obviously thought could kill another human being. Is that how much I meant to all of you?" His eyes landed on his father. "I didn't want to be a doctor, so that must have meant I was scum. Right? God forbid someone doesn't live up to what's expected of them. People make mistakes all the damn time, Dad. You know this. You've sure as hell made a few. All of you have. Yet when I'm punished for all of my mistakes, I become a leper. How does this even make sense? In what world is that okay? You were my parents! Do you know how many times I waited for my name to be called, telling me I had a phone call, or a letter, or a visitor, and that it would be you?"

Emmett stepped forward, laying a hand on Edward's shoulder when his voice cracked with emotion. Edward shrugged it off, digging the heels of his hands into his forehead.

"When I was a little boy, you guys were my everything. When did I become your nothing? Just tell me that. That's all I need to know."

Esme was sobbing now, covering her face with her hands as Alice tried unsuccessfully to console her.

Carlisle stood, but before he could take two steps, Edward held up his hands. "Don't."

"Son, let me speak."

"You can speak, just don't come near me."

"Words can't possibly convey-"

Edward cut him off with a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh, that's great, Dad. Spare me the clinical wordy bullshit. Just _tell_ me."

"We were ashamed," Carlisle said, looking Edward in the eye. "But not because of you. Not entirely."

Edward nodded. "Right. You were ashamed of what, then? Of yourselves? If not entirely of me, then who?"

"Ourselves," Carlisle replied. "We're your parents, Edward. Our son was convicted of taking another person's life. I'm a doctor. I _save_ lives, for crying out loud. How do you think that made us all feel?"

"That … is extremely fucking self-serving," Edward retorted, moving away from him. "I thought you were a much better person than that. You were kind and decent. That … this ..." Edward waved his hand toward him. "You're not who I remember. The night they arrested me is the last time I can even recall you acting like the father I knew. And you took them with you," he finished, pointing at Alice and Esme.

"You weren't there," Alice said angrily, rising from the sofa. Esme tried to reach for her, but Alice pulled away. "You weren't _there_. You didn't see how it affected us, Edward. We were at your trial every single day. We prayed at night for you. We sent up countless wishes, and hoped like hell that someone somewhere would come through for us, but nothing worked. They said you killed Bella's mother, and all we knew was what they said."

"That doesn't matter, Alice!" Edward replied, his voice rising. "What if I had killed her? What if I were still locked up, and for good reason? You, all of you, with the exception of Emmett, left me there to fucking rot. And all because you were ashamed, because it made _you_ look bad. You guys didn't even fight for me. If it hadn't been for Bella, digging around and nearly getting herself killed-"

He paused, taking a deep breath. Emmett was hanging back, his nerves on edge and mind reeling as his family unraveled before him.

"I'm not naive," Edward finally continued. "I know that people feel shame over the actions of their loved ones. I get that. But to just leave me, when I needed you most. I never, ever would have done that to you. Yes, it would have hurt like hell, and I would have been ashamed to show my face in public, but you know what? I would have done it, because not one person out there can say they are better than anyone else. You can't be held accountable for anyone's actions but your own. I was your son, and your brother. I loved you, and I counted on you, and you let me down. I won't forget that."

"Edward, please," Esme said, standing.

"I'm done," Edward responded, his voice harsh and raw.

"Edward-"

Edward cut Alice off. "Alice, I'm sorry I got upset with you over Jasper. He seems like a nice enough guy. I hope he makes you happy."

Alice shrank back, sensing that Edward had said everything he needed and wanted to say. The finality of his words bore down on her, and she burst into tears, racing toward the door.

"Edward, be sensible," Carlisle said. "You're still in a state of denial and aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking clearly enough to tell you to go to hell," Edward said, causing both Esme and Emmett to gasp. Carlisle stared at him.

"Bro," Emmett interjected. "That's a little uncalled for."

Edward moved past him and disappeared into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He stood there over the sink, his eyes closed, listening to the murmurs in the other room. The burden he had been carrying around felt lighter, but still, having said what he did to his parents had hurt him deeply. But he was honest, and if there was one lesson his father taught him as a kid that would forever stick with him, it was that being honest was never wrong, no matter how much it hurt.

Emmett came into the room and leaned against the counter. "They left."

"Good."

"Edward, what you said to Dad..."

Edward sighed, setting the glass down on the counter with a heavy clink. "I said what I needed to say."

"But to tell him to go to hell? Edward, that's … that's just wrong. Despite everything, he's our father."

Edward looked at him. "Did you see his face when I said it?"

"I wish I hadn't," Emmett commented.

"Did you see the pain? Because that's how I've felt, and if he can feel one ounce of that, then it was worth it."

Emmett said nothing as Edward brushed by him and back into the living room.

"I'm trying, Emmett," Edward said, looking out the window as a light rain began to fall. "This isn't easy for me, but it's what I need to do."

"What, then?" Emmett replied. "Are you just going to cut ties? Is that it? Are you telling me that you're going to force me to choose between Thanksgiving with you and Thanksgiving with them? Weddings, holidays, all of that, just … split right down the middle. I'm going to marry Rose, Edward, and I want all of you there, but if this is what I'm going to get-"

Edward glanced at him. "You're gonna marry her, huh?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Good. I'll be at your wedding, and I'll be diplomatic."

Emmett sighed out of frustration. "I know they hurt you, Edward. It hurts me, too, to see what they've done. I hate it, and it can't be undone. But family is family."

"You're my family," Edward told him. "And Rose, eventually."

Emmett scratched his head, proceeding with caution. "Life is short, Edward. Please don't do something you're going to regret. I don't blame you for wanting to distance yourself from them, but to cut them out completely? I don't know..." His voice trailed as the words left him.

"They aren't even fighting for me now, Emmett. What's that tell you? They sat there and took it, except for Alice, and rather than push me and make me understand, they took what I said, gave me a lame excuse, and then high-tailed it out of here. Why didn't Dad follow me in here and tell me he loves me? And that even though I screwed up, forcing them to abandon me, he would do everything in his power to fix things? If he loves me, he wouldn't have left. They've completely given up, Emmett. Maybe they're the ones who need this lecture on severing ties."

Emmett found he had nothing to say to that, and Edward left the house without another word, taking off on a walk despite the drizzle falling.

The entire 'family meeting' had gone completely opposite of how he had hoped it would. He was glad Edward got to say his piece, but was surprised that their parents seemed to be disinterested in making amends. Perhaps it was too soon, and later, after everyone had had ample time to reflect, and things had calmed down, there could be another chance.

He decided not to dwell on it. He needed to be there for Edward right now, and he wasn't about to let him down.

* * *

It wasn't long before Edward found himself wandering into downtown Port Angeles. The drizzle had subsided, and Edward was only mildly perturbed that his clothes were damp. He had been thinking about Marcus, wondering how the old man was doing. He wanted to see him, but somehow, going back to the prison was about as appealing as a root canal. Still, he supposed he could endure it. He already missed the man, and his sage words of wisdom.

As Edward stood looking into the window of a small bookstore, movement to his right caught his eye. He watched as Bella and another girl walked away from a restaurant, and he heard Bella's laugh. It made him smile, and he briefly considered running to catch up to her, but a voice in the back of his head told him to let her go.

_You don't belong in her world…_ it said.

He watched them until they disappeared around a corner. He had so much he could say to her. He wanted to talk about his family, about how he wished he could just snap his fingers and have everything be normal. He wanted to ask her out for coffee, and sit and talk with her for hours about everything they could think of, anything to make it all real, to get to know her.

Instead, he turned on his heel and walked back in the direction he came from, silently cursing himself for letting her walk away.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Next chapter, next weekend.

Don't forget to check out my profile for links to a couple of fandom charity events I'm contributing to. I'll be submitting an ATL outtake to both.

Thanks for reading :)


	32. Chapter 31: What Now?

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I hope FFn hasn't been too fail as you try to read your favorite fics!

Dinx gets credit for making this look good. ;-)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Alice sat in her mom's hotel room, tears streaming down her cheeks as Esme told her about the divorce.

"I wanted to tell all of you today, while we were together, but-"

"Mom," Alice said, her voice shaky. "You can't. You and Dad, you guys love each other. How … how can you just walk away?"

Esme looked down at the shredded tissue in her hands. "We used to love each other, Alice. Very, very much. You know that. But along the way, that love just died. I didn't see my future when I looked at him, and we grew apart. It happens to the best of us, sweetheart."

"This is because of Edward, isn't it?" Alice asked. "I don't mean because of him, but … what happened. If he hadn't gone away, you and Dad would still be together, and-"

Esme sighed, wishing she could console her daughter, but not knowing how. "I don't know what would have happened, honey. Maybe, but we can't dwell on that."

Alice's expression suddenly turned into anger, and she let out a frustrated growl. "This is Dad's fault! I saw what happened. He was never home, Mom. Never. He was always working, and when he wasn't working, he was drinking. How could he do that to you?"

"Please don't get upset," Esme said softly.

"Mom!" Alice cried. "Are you serious? You tell me that my parents are divorcing, that there's no hope, and just expect me to sit here and say it's not a big deal? It's a big fucking deal!"

Esme closed her eyes, tears hanging on her eyelashes. "It hurts enough, Alice. The whole of it. Losing Edward, then your father. Please don't … I don't want to lose you, too. I need you. And whether he chooses to believe it or not, I need Edward."

"You should have told him, Mom. He would be there for you, I know it."

Esme shook her head. "Not right now, sweetheart. Edward's in pain, and I understand why. He needs some time. I think we all do."

"We need each other," Alice said softly, looking at her mother. "But I don't know how we can get through this, Mom. Not when you and Dad tell us you don't love each other anymore. Where's the hope in that?"

* * *

Just down the road, in a small bar, a middle-aged man sat alone, his back to the room. There weren't many others there; a few regulars and tourists seeking to relax.

Carlisle cradled his face in his hands, his eyes fixed on the copper-colored liquid he had been swilling for the past hour. As a doctor, he was ashamed that he had become so dependent on alcohol. But as a man, the comfort and release it provided outweighed the shame.

He glanced at his BlackBerry, its red light blinking. He'd seen the calls come and go, illuminating the screen. Alice, Emmett, Alice, Alice, Alice. No doubt, Esme had told Alice by now of the divorce. He knew she had intended to do so earlier, when their children were gathered, but somehow, in the midst of Edward's breakdown, it was forgotten.

_Edward._

Carlisle let out a pained groan as he thought about his son. They had deserved every single word Edward had spat at them. As much as it pained him to be told to go to hell, as much as those words sliced through his heart, he knew he deserved it.

The bar stool next to him moved, and a figure sat down. Carlisle didn't glance at the person, just picked up his glass and finished it off. When he went to signal the bartender, he finally looked to his right and found his son staring back at him.

"Edward?"

When the bartender approached, bottle of bourbon in hand, Edward stopped him. "Can I get some water, please? For the both of us."

"What are you doing, son?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Alice called Emmett, and said no one had seen or heard from you since this afternoon. They were worried. Emmett's out driving around, and he dropped me off downtown first."

"A search party," Carlisle mumbled, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. And you, of all people-"

Edward sighed, taking a sip of the water in front of him. His eyes moved to Carlisle's phone when it lit up and Emmett's name appeared.

"Let me," Edward said, reaching for it. He hit the talk button. "I found him."

Emmett pulled to the side of the road. "Where?"

"One guess."

"I was afraid of that. Is he okay?"

"Seems to be," Edward replied, looking at his father, who sat unmoving, staring at him.

"Sit tight, I'll head that way."

"Nah, give us a bit," Edward answered.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call." He disconnected and laid the phone on the bar. "How long have you been drinking?"

"I got here around five, I think," Carlisle said, looking at his watch.

"I don't mean today. I mean, when did you start drinking like this?"

Carlisle looked away in shame. "It was painful, Edward. You don't understand. Watching what you went through, and even Isabella. The both of you, with such hope for solid futures. Everything fell apart, and I … I couldn't stand it. I felt so responsible. I did the best I could. Jason was a good friend, and I thought I could trust him. If only I had found someone else. Someone who wouldn't have bowed under pressure, who could have found the truth. Twice we were told there was no hope, no chance. I couldn't stand it anymore. It was killing your mother, and Alice, she … she was just going through the motions. I never should have stopped, son. Not until we got the truth."

"You gave up on me," Edward said flatly. "You thought I was guilty. That was your truth."

"I didn't want to. A part of me wanted to believe that you were innocent, but they were so convincing. It doesn't matter what I say to you now, son." He paused, reaching for the glass of water. Edward watched as he shakily lifted it and took a long drink. "Everything you said earlier today was deserved. I'm proud of you."

Edward flinched at his father's words. Those words used to affect him greatly, as they would any child who heard them from a parent.

"You've become something special, son," Carlisle continued. "A man who stays honest with himself despite the things people say. I want to beg for your forgiveness, for your understanding, but it's not that easy."

"You're right, it's not," Edward replied.

Carlisle fell silent, then cradled his head in his hands. "Your mother and I are divorcing. I'm moving to Chicago."

Edward felt sucker-punched. "What?"

"She doesn't love me anymore. I can't blame her for that. Look at what I've become."

Edward shook his head as he folded his hands together on the bar.

"I let her down, Edward. Just as I let you down. Really, the best thing for all of us is to just start over." He let out a laugh. "You know, my colleagues used to express wonder and awe about us. They said they'd never seen such a perfect, tight-knit family. _Perfect_." He tsked. "Oh how I wished that were true."

"We were perfect," Edward said, his voice barely above a whisper. "To us, we were. We loved each other, didn't we?"

Carlisle looked at him. "Not enough, son."

Five minutes later, Edward called Emmett and asked him to meet them at the lodge. He was going to drive Carlisle there and would need a ride home. Of course, helping a tipsy Carlisle to his room didn't go unnoticed by other guests, whom Edward wanted to tell to mind their own business as they whispered amongst themselves.

Once Carlisle was safely inside his room, Edward left and closed the door. He leaned against it, his eyes shut.

"Edward?"

"Not now, Mom," Edward replied as Esme approached.

"Is your father okay?"

"He's probably asleep already," Edward commented. He looked at her, no makeup, her hair pulled back, her pajamas wrinkled. "He told me about the divorce."

Esme's face fell. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Doesn't matter," he replied, taking a step away. "There's really no good way to deliver such news, is there? You should go on back to your room. Emmett's probably here by now."

He took a couple of steps, then stopped and looked back at her. "He still loves you, you know."

Esme watched as Edward walked away, disappearing around a corner. Her eyes went to Carlisle's door, and she wiped a tear off her cheek. If it was true that her husband still loved her, she suddenly understood with clarity how Edward must have felt.

Abandoned, alone, and given up on.

* * *

"Go fish!" Jessica said triumphantly, grinning at Charlie.

He shook his head, picking up a card from the stack in the middle of the table.

"I'm too old for this," he muttered, taking a swig of beer.

Bella smiled a little, enjoying the evening with her best friend. When Jessica had informed her that she was going to rent a room at the lodge, Bella and Charlie both vehemently insisted she stay there, and Charlie went digging in the attic for an air mattress.

"Only you could get the chief to play a kid's card game," Bella said to Jessica.

At nine, Charlie retired and went upstairs to read, leaving Bella and Jessica to argue over whether to watch _Dirty Dancing_ or _The Breakfast Club_.

"Castle trumps Bender any day!" Bella said, reaching for the remote, which Jessica deftly pulled away.

"What-ever," Jessica replied. "I'm the guest here, aren't I?"

Bella folded her arms and pouted. "Fine."

Jessica grinned, turning her attention to the television. It wasn't but a few minutes later that she glanced at Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, still pouting.

"Are you going to tell the chief about New York?"

Bella sighed. "No. Not yet."

Jessica shrugged one shoulder. "I guess that's smart. You'll just give him ample time to talk you out of it."

Bella looked at her. "He wouldn't talk me out of it, Jess. If I want to go, I'll go."

"Mmhmm."

"It won't be easy to leave," Bella admitted. "I'm all he has, you know."

"You need to find him a girlfriend," Jessica said. "Know any single women?"

Bella snorted. "Um, no, and gross. I don't even want to think about that."

"Too bad. If he were getting laid-"

"Jess!" Bella said, smacking her arm. "Knock it off. God, what is up with this sick fascination you have with my dad? Wait, you know what, I don't want to know."

Jessica started giggling, which caused Bella to do the same.

"I wish I were older," Jessica said with a sigh.

"Oh, god," Bella groaned, hitting her with a pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Edward was in line at the DMV, Emmett standing stoically beside him, well aware of the stares and whispers.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Emmett muttered. "Don't these people have anything better to do?"

Edward wasn't oblivious, but he was ignoring them. He was afraid that if he didn't, he'd tell someone off, and end up getting thrown out, which was the last thing he needed.

When he finally made it to the counter, the clerk glanced at him, then did a double-take. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out, tucking a new license into his wallet.

"That went a lot more smoothly than I expected," Emmett remarked. "Where to now?"

"I want to see Marcus," Edward answered.

Emmett paused, unsure if he heard Edward right. "Marcus?"

"My cellmate," Edward said, opening the door to the Jeep. "Do you have somewhere to be, or-"

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Emmett asked, climbing in.

"I don't want to, but I want to see him. If I can even get in. Shit, maybe they won't let me."

"You've got nerves of steel, Edward," Emmett responded, shaking his head. "Tell you what. Why don't you take the Jeep? Just drop me off at the hospital. I, for one, don't ever want to lay eyes on that place again."

Edward couldn't blame him, of course. It wasn't high on his list of things to do, but he had to see Marcus, to let him know he'd never forget him. Marcus had been his rock.

It took Edward a half-hour to drop Emmett off and pull up in front of the prison. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the building. It should have looked different to him from the outside, but it didn't. It had been his home for nearly two years, and he knew what went on inside, the lives that had been ruined.

He took a deep breath and got out of the vehicle, approaching it slowly. The door opened and an older man stepped out. He nodded at Edward as he held the door open for him.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled. It was the little things like that that Edward would need to get reacquainted with.

The guard at the front desk didn't recognize Edward, who simply told him he was there for visitation. The guard buzzed him through, and Edward cautiously approached the office.

Lauren had her back to him, and he cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Please sign in, if you're here for visit-" Her words cut off in her throat as she turned and found Edward staring at her, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Lauren."

"Edward," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the guard, who had stood upon seeing the former inmate. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to see Marcus, please," he replied, watching as the guard moved toward them.

"I, um," Lauren stammered when the guard leaned forward, his eyes on Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he started. "The warden had a feeling you'd be paying a visit. You were added to Marcus Thorpe's visitor list."

Lauren glanced between them, then smiled at Edward as she picked up the phone. Edward watched as the guard returned to his desk and began clicking away on his computer.

"You're all set. Give him a few minutes. He's at lunch."

"Oh, right," Edward replied. "Listen, Lauren, I never got a chance to thank you for your help."

She waved her hand. "Forget it. I'm glad I could help."

"Even so, it means a lot to know there are kind people out there. So, thanks."

She blushed a little. "You're welcome. How are things?"

"So far, so good. Got my license back," he said with a grin.

"Oh, that's fantastic news. It must feel good, getting your life back."

He nodded. "You have no idea."

The door at the end of the hall buzzed, and a guard approached.

"Mr. Cullen," the guard said, holding out his hand. "I'd say it's good to see you, but…"

Edward chuckled, shaking the officer's hand. "Is Marcus ready?"

The officer nodded. "Follow me."

Edward was as relaxed as one could be entering the visitation room. When Marcus came out, he grinned, and the two embraced.

"You didn't have to do this," Marcus told him, squeezing his hand.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to," Edward replied as they sat down. "How's things?"

"Oh, just wonderful," Marcus stated with sarcasm. "I got a new cellmate, and his name is Bean."

Edward let out a laugh. "Bean?"

"Yeah, hell. I asked if it's his nickname, but he doesn't talk. He sits on his bed all day scribbling in a notebook, which reminds me, they boxed up your stuff. If you want it-"

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't mind having the books and photos."

"I can't believe you came here," Marcus said. "You waited and waited to get out, and not even three days later, you're back."

"Like I said, I wanted to come, to thank you. You have no idea how much your friendship has meant to me. In a way, I even consider you to be like my father. God knows you were more of a father than my real one."

Marcus sighed. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Oh. It didn't go well?"

Edward tsked. "No. Not with any of my family, except Emmett, of course."

As Edward told Marcus about the conversations – or lack thereof – he'd had with his family since their 'reunion,' Marcus listened intently, barely speaking.

When Edward finished, Marcus cleared his throat. "I see."

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to take their side, aren't you?"

Marcus quickly shook his head. "No, no. I just think it's far too early for any of you to be making such life-altering decisions. Cutting them out, Edward? Really? That's not who you are. Excuse me if I'm out of line, but I know you. I understand the hurt, but honestly, you do this, you cut them out of your life, and years down the line, whatever hurt you feel now will be doubled. Don't forgive them for them, forgive them for you. That's what I mean. A man can't go through life living each day filled with regret and wondering if a decision made in the past should have been made differently. Trust me, I know this.

"And while I wish I still had my son in my life, and it pains me deeply he's cut me out, I realize that it's not my fault. It was his decision, and one he has to live with."

"But don't you think it is their fault that I don't want to see them?"

Marcus sighed. "I won't deny it was pretty shitty, the way they've acted, but people do strange things when confronted with stuff that's out of their control."

"Fuck," Edward mumbled. "As if I haven't heard that already."

Marcus studied his young friend, then smiled a little. "And the girl?"

Edward glanced at him, then shrugged. "Bella?"

"Is there another girl? Did you already get a girlfriend?" Marcus asked teasingly, chuckling.

"No, of course not," Edward scoffed. "Not really in the market for one right now. I have way too much shit to get straightened out."

"But you've seen her, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen her," Edward answered, picking a nick in the table. "She got shot, you know. Trying to save my lousy ass."

Marcus nodded once. "Heard. She's okay, though?"

"Seems to be. Hell, she rebounds fast."

They fell silent, and Edward looked at him. "What aren't you saying that you want to say?"

"I just hope you remember what I said to you before, about making it a point to keep her in your life."

"That's not up to me, Marcus. That's up to her. She has a life to live, and now that all this bullshit is done, maybe she'll finally live it."

"You think she'll shut you out?"

Edward sighed. "I hope not, but honestly? Even though she's told me she forgives me and she's moving on, I won't hold it against her if she does. Hell, maybe she should."

* * *

The following Monday, Edward was shadowing Emmett as he made his rounds, speaking with clients and visiting job sites.

Bella was back at work, sorting through e-mails and trying not to think about the empty desk across the room.

Rose was at home, trying to figure out how she would manage to maneuver a wheelchair around for a few weeks.

Tyler was sitting in a cell, his home until he was to be moved to Stafford Creek Corrections Center to begin a forty-year sentence.

Eric was finally going before a judge, who would accept his plea of guilty on multiple charges. He would join his father at the Clallam County Jail, where both would await sentencing.

Jessica was en route to New York, where she would talk to her dad about helping Bella find a job.

And Charlie spent his lunch break sitting at Renee's grave, telling his ex-wife, the woman he had loved for years, about how brave their little girl was.

* * *

In two weeks time, Bella and Edward, as well as numerous other victims, had both received sizable checks from the Yorkie estate as part of Laurent's and Eric's sentences. Neither Bella nor Edward had wanted the man's money. There had been much gnashing of teeth on each side, but both were convinced by family and friends alike that they were entitled to it and Laurent and Eric deserved to pay.

Bella and Edward hadn't seen much of each other, usually in passing in Port Angeles, either at Rose's or downtown. Bella had resumed yoga, and Edward was looking at places for rent. Their meetings had been brief, but cordial.

He didn't intend to stay in the Port permanently, but for now, it was home. He even began seeing a therapist at Dan Webber's urging – and on the state's dime - finding it to be more helpful than he had expected. It was nice to talk to a complete stranger who could be objective on all fronts.

He toyed with the idea of asking Bella out for coffee, but never could get up the courage. It used to be nothing for him to ask a girl out, but this was Bella, and it meant something. He wanted to get it right.

And then one day, he ran into an upset Bella on the sidewalk outside the sheriff's department.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his gut tightening as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Bella glanced over her shoulder as several deputies led Laurent toward them and then in the opposite direction, where he was pushed into the back of a corrections van.

Edward's blood began to boil, and then he laid eyes on Eric.

Charlie appeared, immediately stepping to Bella's side and putting his arm around her.

"What? Did he say something to you?" Edward asked angrily.

As Eric approached, he grinned, looking at Bella. She glanced at him for a split second, long enough for him to wink, and Edward lunged, catching them all by surprise.

Bella let out a startled yell, calling Edward's name as Charlie sprang into action, grabbing Edward by the arm, but not before Edward's fist landed square in the middle of Eric's face.

Blood poured out of Eric's nose, and Edward was still trying to reach him even as Charlie tried to control him.

"You sick sonofabitch!" Edward yelled. "You motherfucker! You deserve to rot in hell!"

Eric was shoved into the back of the van, and Edward punched at the air.

"Goddamnit!" he yelled, pulling away from Charlie.

Bella moved forward, pressing her face against Charlie's chest as he hugged her.

"You're a very brave and foolish man," Charlie said to Edward. "That could've landed you back in jail."

"No," Bella said softly, looking at Edward before turning her attention to Charlie. "He won't go, will he?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't think so, Bells."

She looked at Edward. "They're starting their sentences today."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, trying to calm his nerves.

"Bad timing," Bella said before Charlie interrupted her.

"I was here on some business and Bella was downtown, so I asked her to meet me here so we could grab lunch across the way. I had no idea they would parade the Yorkies right out the front door like that."

"Dad, it's not your fault."

"Either way, you never should have seen either of them," Charlie replied. He looked at Edward, then stuck out his hand. "Thank you."

Surprised, Edward clasped the chief's hand and nodded.

"If I weren't the chief of police, I would have punched that fucker and then some," Charlie stated.

Bella gasped at her dad's f-bomb. "Dad!"

Edward chuckled. "I wish I could get the bastard alone. That's the truth."

"Why are _you_ here?" Bella asked Edward curiously.

"I'm meeting my lawyer to discuss restitution from the state, and we have to get some paperwork taken care of. I don't want it, but apparently not taking it makes me a loser."

Bella giggled. "Emmett?"

"Who else?" Edward answered, smiling at her.

"For what it's worth," Charlie began, "you should take it. You deserve it."

Edward nodded at him. "Yes, sir."

"We better go," Bella said, looking at her dad's watch. She looked at Edward and smiled. "It was good seeing you, Edward. I'm glad things are going well."

_Ask her_, the voice said in his head as he watched Bella and Charlie walk away.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward called, causing her to halt.

"Yeah?"

He moved toward her, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Would you like to maybe grab some coffee or something? Not now, obviously, but tonight? Or how about lunch tomorrow?"

Bella frowned slightly and glanced at Charlie, who listened intently for her answer.

"Um, I would, but I'm actually leaving for New York in the morning."

Edward felt as if he had been slapped. He took a step back, suddenly feeling winded. "New York?"

Bella glanced at Charlie, who laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I just … I have a friend there, and she helped me get a job interview, so-"

"Wait, you mean you're going to _move_ there?"

"For a little while," she responded. "I can't be here right now. I need to try something new."

Edward was growing inwardly despondent, his breathing shallow, his heart rate through the roof. It wasn't as if he could ask her to stay. He could never ask her to do such a thing. It made sense that she would want to move away and start fresh. On some level, he had expected it, but he didn't expect to feel so agitated over it.

What was he to her? Nothing.

"Okay, well, I hope it works out for you," he finally answered, pausing before he turned on his heel and walked away. _You blew it_, the voice said. _Time to move on, buddy._

Bella took a step forward, his name caught in her throat. She watched him disappear into the building, tears in her eyes.

"Bells," Charlie said softly. "He'll be okay."

Bella had wondered every minute for the past several days about whether she was making the right choice, but surprisingly, Charlie was all for it, and then when Jessica had called with news of a potential job, Bella made her decision.

She was going to New York and had high hopes for the future.

She just hadn't expected to see the hurt in Edward's eyes when she told him so.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** *hides*

Thank you all so much for granting ATL the privilege of another award, this one an Inspired FanFic Award for "Best Secondary Pairings," though I have no clue which pairing(s). lol

Don't forget to check out the two fandom fundraisers I'm writing special ATL outtakes for. The F4SAA outtake will be Renee's story, while the tsunami outtake will be the story of Carlisle and Esme.

This week's recs:

- **"Seated in the Sky,"** by lovelybrutal: It's a one-shot that the author has decided to continue, so check it out. It's really fun. Edward tastes like funnel cake, and if there's one thing Bella loves, it's funnel cake. ;-)

- **"An Undefined Affair,"** by jayhawkbb: I'm not real far into this one, but I can tell it's already going to be one of my all-time favorites. It also has my favorite fic-Jasper ever! Official story summary: Bella, recovering from a broken heart, meets Edward, who isolates himself emotionally. Their attraction is immediate, but can they be friends and lovers - without the love? My summary: HOT HOT HOT.

Next chapter of ATL, next weekend...


	33. Chapter 32: East to West

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for not flaming me *too* hard for the last chapter. ;) Y'all have extraordinary faith and patience. I love it.

Thanks to Dinx for her reassurance on this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_Six months later, November_

Bella sat at her desk, watching raindrops splash against the window. Beyond that, the lights of the Empire State Building were twinkling, and Bella sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Bella, did you get a call back from Trudie?"

Bella swung around in her chair and looked at Kate Norman, her managing editor.

"No, she said by seven," Bella replied, glancing at the clock. "I'll give her a few more minutes."

Kate nodded and continued on into her office. Bella liked Kate and had learned a lot from her in the six months she'd been working under her tutelage.

The day Bella walked into the building that houses NYC Life magazine, took the elevator to the forty-third floor, and shook hands with Kate was the day Bella felt like moving to New York was the best decision she could have made.

It hadn't been easy, saying goodbye to Charlie. She missed him immensely, but they talked by phone nearly every night – or at least on the nights Bella wasn't out getting acquainted with the city.

The day after Bella had arrived, she was introduced to Jessica's dad, who then introduced her to Kate, an old college friend. The following week, Bella started her new job as a staff writer, knowing she had gotten lucky. There weren't many rookie reporters who were given a golden ticket so easily. She vowed to work hard and do whatever she had to do to make Kate happy she took the chance.

Bella dove right in, calling every contact in the address book she had been handed, introducing herself and even scheduling lunch with a few of the more prominent contacts.

Her first major piece published in the weekly magazine was a success, and after her sixty-day probationary period was up, Bella was handed a raise.

She loved every minute of her job, even when it kept her at the office until well after the sun had set.

Bella had spent the day playing phone-tag with Trudie O'Reilly, an up-and-coming Broadway star who also ran a soup kitchen. Bella had been trying to nail an interview with her since she'd heard the woman was destined to be the next big thing, but Trudie was notorious for declining media attention.

"I'm taking off," Kate said, interrupting Bella's thoughts. "Don't hang out too long, huh?"

"I feel like I should bolt my feet to the floor. Who knows when I'll get another chance if I miss her," Bella said. "When do you leave for Florida?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Kate said, pulling her coat on. "Given how much rain we're getting, the thought of spending Thanksgiving in Florida is highly appealing."

"Have a good trip," Bella replied, picking up her mug of coffee. "I'll see you Monday."

"Hopefully with good news," Kate said, smiling. "Enjoy your time on the west coast."

Bella watched her walk away, then turned her attention to the phone, willing it to ring. The sooner she could get the interview done, the sooner she could go home. She still needed to come back in the morning to finish the article before heading to the airport.

She was spending Thanksgiving in Forks, and actually found herself anxious to go back.

* * *

Edward glanced at his watch, then sighed. It was nearly four p.m., and he was on the ferry back to the Port from Victoria. He had spent every day of the past week in Beacon Hill, drawing up plans to renovate an old waterfront mansion. He and Emmett had essentially drawn straws to see who would take the job, mostly because of the commute.

And also because Charlotte Tanner was a known cougar, even across the bay.

"Rose will have my balls if I come home smelling of that every day," Emmett had said.

Edward knew it was his job from the minute he took the call, given the environmental aspect of the building, but wanted to give his brother a chance to opt in.

Charlotte had asked that the new house be as sustainable as possible, so Edward got busy researching materials and companies, and Emmett let him.

At some point, Edward found himself having coffee with Charlotte's twenty-year-old daughter, Bree, but there was no romantic spark between them. She was funny, cute and good at shooting the breeze, but she wasn't Bella, and Edward couldn't help but make comparisons between the two.

In the six months since Bella had left for New York, Edward's emotions had ran the gamut, and the psychiatrist he was seeing had taken the brunt of Edward's frustrations, as had Emmett.

For her part, the psychiatrist had reaffirmed everything Edward had already thought. Bella needed to move away, to meet new people and experience a life outside of everything she had known. When – if – she was ready, she'd come back, and perhaps he would fit into her new life.

"_But what if I don't?" Edward asked, frowning._

_The psychiatrist gave him a sympathetic look, and smiled. "I don't know Bella, but if she's half as wonderful as you say she is, I think she'll make some room for you."_

Edward pulled the iPod out of his pocket and scrolled to the playlist titled "Bella." The songs also appeared in the Most Played list because Edward had worn them out.

He then reached for his wallet and removed a folded up piece of paper, handled so much that it was looking haggard.

His thoughts drifted away as he read the words he had practically memorized.

_Dear Edward,_

_I should have made time for you today. I'm sorry I just sprang the news of New York on you like I did. Totally could have handled that better…_

_I came by to see you, but Emmett said you were out, so I'm scribbling this on an errant piece of paper he found for me. You're probably going to get mad at him because he didn't call you, but he offered to and I said no._

_Maybe it's better this way. Maybe a clean break is what we both need. You've occupied my thoughts and the majority of my time for so long. I'm not sure I can look you in the eye and tell you I don't want to see you or talk to you again. I don't know if that's what I want, but I know what I need, and right now, I need to find a place where nobody knows me._

_I know you're going to be fine, that life will get back on track for you no matter where you go. You have an awesome support system._

_I have a feeling our paths will cross again, so I'm not going to say goodbye…_

_For now, I'm leaving you a CD of songs that you missed while you were away. These were some of my favorites from the last couple of years, and I think you'll like them._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

* * *

Rose was excited to see Bella, but was keeping her excitement to herself. Emmett was unaware Bella was coming home for the holiday, which is how Rose wanted it - for now.

If Emmett knew, Edward would know.

She hadn't been surprised that Bella went to New York. Bella had sought her advice, and Rose had given it to her. She thought it would be wise to leave and start over in a new place, free of old haunts.

What Rose had been shocked by, however, was Edward's reaction to the news.

_Edward stormed through the door at Emmett's, bypassing the two curious people sitting in the living room. The door to his bedroom slammed, and Emmett and Rose looked at one another._

"_Um, okay?" Emmett said, befuddled._

_Rose frowned, picking up her phone. She quickly shot Bella a text message, which piqued Emmett's interest._

"_What?"_

"_Hang on," Rose said, waiting for Bella's reply. A few seconds later, the phone vibrated and she opened it._

"_Ah, figured."_

"_What?" Emmett asked again. "Who was that?"_

"_Bella."_

_Emmett stared at her. "What about Bella?"_

"_She's moving to New York."_

"_What?" Emmett asked, his voice rising an octave. "Wait." He lowered his voice. "You mean to tell me that Edward is throwing a fit because Bella is leaving town?"_

"_It appears so," Rose said. "Why are you so surprised? Hell, it's obvious the guy's in love with her."_

"_Oh god, don't say that to him!" Emmett said, getting to his feet. He approached the hall, looking toward Edward's room. "Shit."_

"_You don't think it's a good idea? Her leaving?"_

_Emmett turned back to her, his hands on his hips. "I don't know. I guess it is in a way. She's got way too much baggage to stay around here. But so does Edward, and he said he doesn't plan on going anywhere."_

"_Why should he? He's paid his dues. The chatter will die down soon enough for him, but not for her. She not only had to deal with her mom's murder, but now she has to worry about people pointing fingers and talking about everything else. The Yorkies were really well respected, remember? She's strong, but she isn't immune."_

_Emmett sighed, leaning against the wall. "I wish she'd stay, Rose. Aren't you sad at all that she's leaving?"_

"_Of course I am," Rose replied glumly. "But I also know that she has to put herself first. She's put others first far too long. It's time she take care of number one."_

"_Have you talked to her about it? You seem to know an awful lot," Emmett accused._

"_She asked my advice, and I gave it to her."_

"_You told her to go?"_

_Rose chuckled. "Emmett, sometimes I think you're a woman trapped in a man's body."_

"_What's that mean?" he countered, narrowing his eyes at her._

_Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when Emmett's phone rang. He glowered at Rose as he answered it. A minute later, he was out the door to a job site – after dropping a kiss onto Rose's head._

_Rose's eyes kept flitting to the hallway, wondering if Edward was okay. She wouldn't press him to talk, assuming he'd talk when he was ready._

_Turns out, she didn't have to wait long. He entered the living room without a word and sat down with a huff, arms crossed, eyes on the television._

"_You watch that shit?" he asked, seeing Dr. Phil._

_Rose rolled her eyes, hitting a button on the remote. "No. It was the channel I stopped on, for the record. Dr. Phil's an ass."_

_Edward snorted. "Never took you for the channel-surfing type."_

"_I never took you for the meddlesome type."_

"_Bella's leaving," Edward said in a clipped tone._

"_I know."_

_Edward cut his eyes to her. "You know?"_

"_She told me."_

"_Were you going to keep that to yourself, or-"_

_Rose cut him off. "She asked me in confidence, Edward. I'd do the same for you, or Emmett, or goddamn Dr. Phil if he asked me to."_

_Edward sighed, his jaw clenching so hard he could hear it crack under the pressure._

"_I wish I'd known she was considering it. I would have asked her out sooner had I known."_

_Rose's eyes widened. "You asked her out? As in, a date?"_

_Edward sat forward, rubbing his face exasperatedly. "Not sure I'd call it a date," he replied. "Just coffee. Or something."_

"_Or something," Rose mused, smirking. "She said no?"_

"_She said she would, but since she's leaving tomorrow, she couldn't. Or maybe she just didn't want to."_

_Rose remained silent until Edward glared at her. "What?" she asked._

"_You're dying to say something, so say it."_

_Rose chuckled. "I'm not."_

"_Just say it, Rose."_

_She formed her words carefully. "I was just thinking that everything happens for a reason. I think her going to New York is probably for the best. And also, the girl had a crush on you as a kid, so you shouldn't be so damned surprised she's so gunshy now. Not to mention that whole Eric Yorkie-"_

"_Fuck," Edward spat, standing. "Don't you ever mention that fucking Eric Yorkie incident again, and especially in front of her. Christ."_

_Rose sucked in a lungful of air before releasing it slowly._

"_And you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. She had a crush on me? You can't be serious. I treated her like shit, Rose."_

"_I suspect even when she was a kid, our Bella was able to look beyond the obvious," Rose commented, absentmindedly flipping through channels._

_Edward went on. "I'm not saying I wanted to start dating her, or anything like that. I just…" His voice trailed off. He moved to the fireplace, looking at the photos. "I want to keep her in my life. Why is that so hard to believe? She's the one and only person that has ever believed in me, and she gave me reason to believe in life again. God, when she said she was moving, I felt like it was the end. And I'd just discovered her, you know? I mean-"_

"_I know what you mean," Rose said softly, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Sometimes we don't know what we've got until it's gone."_

_Later that evening, Edward went to the mall, intent on buying a few clothes and a new iPod._

_While he was gone, an anxious Bella rang the bell at Emmett's. Rose answered the door, grinning as Bella leaned down to hug her._

"_I was hoping I'd get to see you," Rose said, moving aside._

"_I'm glad you're here," Bella replied. "Geez, I still can't get used to seeing you in that chair."_

"_Eh, it won't be much longer now, kid," Rose said before calling for Emmett._

"_Is Edward here?" Bella asked, looking toward the living room._

_Rose looked up at her. "He went to the mall."_

_Emmett came down the hall and immediately swept Bella into his arms. "You know what? I'm not letting you go."_

"_I can't breathe, Em," Bella said, chuckling as she pushed against him._

_Emmett frowned, pulling away. "I can't believe you're leaving. I understand why, but that doesn't make it any less painful."_

"_I was hoping to see Edward, to give this to him," Bella responded, holding out a CD. "It's just some songs I think he'll like."_

_Rose smirked, glancing up at Emmett, who looked down at her knowingly._

"_I'm sure he won't be much longer. I could call him-" Emmett offered._

"_No, that's okay," Bella said. "Do you have some paper? I'll just leave him a note."_

_After Emmett set off to find Bella something to write on, Rose led her into the living room._

"_You're pretty set, huh?" Rose asked, relocating to the sofa._

_Bella nodded, taking a seat across from her. "Yeah. Do you think I'm making the right decision?"_

"_I do, and don't let anyone tell you differently," Rose replied. "And if you decide it wasn't the right decision, no one will think any less of you if you come back."_

_Emmett returned, handing her a sheet of paper and a pen. As Bella began to pen her note, Emmett toyed with his cell phone. Rose shot him a look of disdain, and he frowned._

_Bella folded it up once she was done and stuck it inside the CD case._

"_You'll give this to him?" she asked, laying it on the table._

"_Of course," Rose replied._

_The music Bella had selected for Edward promptly went onto his iPod that night and played non-stop, and the letter went into his wallet, where he pulled it out frequently, seeking comfort in the knowledge that she wasn't cutting him out completely._

As the months passed, Edward got updates from Rose on how Bella was faring. He was glad to hear that she was doing well, but disappointed that she hadn't shown any interest in getting in touch with him.

He had thought about going to New York, knowing he could visit with Alice as well, given that they were working on mending their relationship, but Rose advised him against it.

He went through the motions of daily life. He had found an apartment for rent on the water downtown, and when he wasn't working, or hanging out with Emmett and Rose, he was at home.

He was rarely in a sociable mood, though he had joined a couple of contractors for beers at the sports bar a time or two.

Not much felt normal for Edward except when he was at home.

With Thanksgiving two days away, he was left to wonder how the holiday would go. He'd spent the last two behind bars, wishing he were with his family. He never dreamed that there wouldn't be much of a family to gather.

Carlisle and Esme's divorce had been finalized over the summer, and Carlisle lived in Chicago. Edward could count on one hand the number of times the two had spoken, their conversations brief but cordial. The night Edward had driven a tipsy Carlisle to the hotel seemed to change the animosity between them, though Edward still found it difficult to forgive him.

Esme had kept the Cullen home in Seattle, and Edward had visited her twice, while Esme had made the trip to Port Angeles nearly a dozen times. She redecorated Edward's apartment, and then began making plans with Rose to redecorate the home she shared with Emmett.

Even Alice had flown in from New York a couple of times, with Jasper in tow.

Edward was living off the advice of his psychiatrist – and Marcus, who was adamant that Edward not be so closed off to forgiveness.

It seemed that Edward had finally begun to look forward rather than backward.

Except he was still missing the one person he didn't realize he had needed all along.

* * *

Bella trudged up the stairs to her fourth-floor apartment, directly across from Jessica's. She stopped to pet the building's friendly roving feline, Lucille Ball, before moving on to her door.

_Bella_

_Come see me!_

_J_

Bella crumpled the pink piece of paper up and shoved it in her pocket before crossing the hall.

"Come in!" Jessica yelled after Bella knocked.

"Oh my god, Jess," Bella started as soon as she stepped inside. "Seriously, please stop leaving your door unlocked. What's that smell?"

"I love you, too," Jessica replied from the kitchen. She walked into the living room carrying a pot, steam rising from inside.

"My grandma's pasta sauce!" she announced, setting it on the table. "You have to try it. I think I've finally perfected it."

Bella smirked. "Jess, your grandma's pasta sauce is already perfect. It's to die for," she said, taking the spoon Jessica offered her. "Only your grandma's pasta sauce can make me eat after ten."

"Why are you home so late?" Jessica asked as Bella sampled the sauce. "Well?"

Bella nodded. "It's good. Like, really good. You upped the oregano, didn't you?"

Jessica clapped enthusiastically. "I did. More oregano, less garlic." She picked the pot up and carried it back into the kitchen.

"I finally nailed an interview I'd been waiting on forever," Bella said, trailing her. "I have to go in tomorrow to finish the article."

"What time does your flight leave?"

"Noon." Bella hopped up on the counter, watching Jessica move around. Not long after Bella moved to New York, the apartment across from the one she shared with Jessica became available, and Bella jumped on it.

"Anxious?"

"To the point of nausea," Bella replied, taking a glass of wine out of Jessica's hand.

"You're coming back, right?" Jessica asked, giving her a menacing look.

"Of course I am; you know better than that. I love it here."

"Hm," Jessica mumbled as she took a sip of wine.

"What?" Bella asked, hopping off the counter as Jessica left the room.

"Oh, nothing. Are you packed?"

Bella sighed, taking a seat in her favorite oversized chair. "I'm packed. I have been for days."

"Of course," Jessica muttered, picking up a magazine.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What the hell, Jess?"

"Your friend Alice came into the store today," Jessica said casually. "I almost didn't recognize her, but I'd never forget that hair."

"You saw Alice," Bella stated, her voice hinging on sadness. In the six months that Bella had been in Manhattan, she had yet to speak to Alice, let alone see her.

"She came in to open up a company credit line."

Bella took another sip of wine, then another, before leaning forward. "Is she okay?"

"Seems to be. Very chipper, that one. She didn't seem to remember me, but then, she only saw me for about ten minutes at the hospital, right?"

Bella nodded slightly, her good mood beginning to wane. "I'm almost out of blush. If I stop in tomorrow on the way to Grand Central-"

"Yes, Bella, you can have a discount," Jessica said, laughing. "You're single-handedly paying my monthly commission every time you stop by."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I love Sephora," Bella said defensively.

"I'm not complaining. I need that commission to buy my own stuff," Jessica countered, grinning. She worked at Sephora near their apartment building, close to Bryant Park, solely for the purpose of having extra money to spend at the store. Her full-time job as an art director paid the real bills.

"Okay, I have to go," Bella said, getting to her feet. She downed the rest of her wine and went to the kitchen.

"Are you going to see him while you're there?" Jessica asked, finally voicing what she'd been dying to know.

"Who?" Bella asked, picking up her stuff.

"You know who. Hottie McPrisoner, that's who!"

Bella sighed. "Jess, please don't call him that."

Jessica pouted, leaning over the back of the couch as she looked at her. "Well? Are you?"

"No. I mean, I don't plan on it. I don't know…"

And she didn't, though the curious part of her wanted to know how he had been getting along. When she talked to Rose, he rarely came up. She knew he was doing okay, but that was about it.

He was never far from mind, though, and an inner demon sometimes wanted her to pick up a phone and get his number from Rose.

It was too soon, she thought, to reappear in his life. He needed to get his life on track, and she needed time to let him. There was no doubt in her mind that they could be friends. He'd earned her friendship, if nothing else.

The next morning, after sending her article off to Kate's inbox, she dropped by Sephora and then was on her way to the airport.

By the time the plane touched down in Seattle, Bella had downed two glasses of wine in an effort to calm her nerves.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend...

Curious about the songs Bella gave Edward? The playlist is on my YouTube channel. Direct link on my profile - or should be, so just in case: http: /www (dot) youtube (dot) com /user/bellasunshine77?feature=mhum#p/c/55BEE09160F102EB

This week's rec: "Leaves of Grass" - I'm normally not into historical fiction, but this one caught my eye. Bella travels back to the Civil War era where she meets a human Jasper that will make your heart melt.

See ya next week!


	34. Chapter 33: Tattoos and Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews, messages, etc. It means a lot that you're still sticking with it.

Thanks to Dinx for the quick turnaround on this one!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Edward stared at the scorched sweet potato casserole dish and scratched his head.

"Fuck," he mumbled, dialing Rose on his cell.

"You fucked it up, didn't you?" she asked without saying hello.

"Um, I might have overcooked it," he admitted, poking at it with a fork.

She laughed. "No offense, Cullen, but you and Em are just alike. He can't cook worth a shit either."

"Hey!" Edward said, dumping the casserole - dish and all - in the trash.

"Anyway, since I expected this, I took the liberty of fixing some myself. So, why don't you forget about bringing anything and just be here at four, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "See ya."

He laid the phone on the counter and began cleaning up. It was true - he was a disaster in the kitchen. He mused about not having to cook for himself while in prison, and decided that aside from missing Marcus, he missed not having to cook - even if the food they served was crap.

He glanced at his watch, wondering if he had time to drive up to Clallam Bay to see Marcus. He knew that no one else would be visiting him for the holiday. He had spent the last two years watching Marcus get his hopes up, waiting for his son to visit, but to no avail.

Edward knew what it was like to be let down, and he wasn't about to let Marcus feel that bad.

Deciding that he did have enough time, he pulled on his coat and took off.

* * *

Bella pulled a chocolate pie out of the oven and inhaled deeply, a smile on her face. She had missed cooking in this kitchen. Her apartment in New York wasn't cramped, but the kitchen left a lot to be desired to someone who loved to cook.

The front door opened and Charlie entered, fire logs stacked in his arms. "Something smells good," he commented, pausing at the door.

"Chocolate pie," Bella replied, setting it on a cooling rack. "Special request from Sue."

"Between your chocolate pie and her pumpkin pie, I'm gonna need a bigger belt," he said, heading toward the living room.

Bella had witnessed many an argument over the last slice at Thanksgiving dinner. Sue's pumpkin pie was legendary. So famous, in fact, that a restaurant in Seattle had offered to buy her recipe. She politely declined.

Charlie and Bella had been joining the Blacks and Clearwaters on the reservation for Thanksgiving for as long as Bella could remember – except for the previous two years when Charlie had begrudgingly joined Bella in Berkeley.

She was looking forward to it. They had always been like an extended family to her, much like the Cullens had. She wanted to see Jacob as well, to let him know there were no hard feelings. She hadn't seen him since that day at the hospital.

She smiled when Charlie screamed at the football game on television. Her last effort for dinner would be making the whipped cream. As she mixed the ingredients together, her thoughts drifted to Edward, wondering how his Thanksgiving was going. Was he spending it with his family? She hoped so.

Then she began thinking about Victoria Yorkie, who would be spending her first Thanksgiving without hers, through no fault of her own.

"Dad?" she called after she turned the mixer off.

Charlie appeared a moment later, a can of beer in his hand. "What's up, kiddo?"

Bella stuck the bowl in the freezer and turned to face him. "Do you know anything about Victoria? Is she still in Forks?"

Charlie's jaw hardened. "Last I heard, she high-tailed it outta town. I don't know where she went." He paused. "Why?"

Bella shrugged, wiping down the counter.

"You think too much, Bells. I'm sure the woman is perfectly fine."

"I know, but it's Thanksgiving, and..." Bella's voice trailed off. "I kinda feel bad for her."

Charlie contemplated this as he finished off the beer. "That's thoughtful of you, Bells, but like I said, I'm sure she's fine."

Bella nodded and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs to shower and dress for dinner. She paused in front of a bookcase and picked up a photo of her and a smiling Alice, both fourteen and holding up a pair of fish that they'd caught the one time Charlie had let them tag along.

"_We'll throw them back, right?" Alice asked as she reeled her line in._

_Charlie snorted. "No. We're gonna eat 'em."_

Bella smiled a little and shook her head, placing the frame back on the shelf. She looked around the room, the realization setting in that it was pretty much untouched since she had left for college. She frowned, thinking it needed a makeover. Maybe she could talk Charlie into turning it into a guest room – not that he ever had any guests. But the room had been her shelter for nearly the entirety of her life, as had the house. While she was glad she had talked Charlie into keeping it, it made her sad to think of him living there alone when she was so far away.

"You 'bout ready, Bells?" Charlie called up.

"Coming," she answered, pulling on her Chucks.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and wrapped up the pie, then pulled the whipped cream out of the freezer, sticking the bowl inside a plastic bag.

"Can we go separate?" she asked when Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Why?"

She glanced at a photo of Renee on the fridge. "I'd like to stop by the cemetery first."

"Oh. Uh, sure. Should I take the food?"

"Please," Bella asked, handing him the sack. "I won't be long."

"Dinner's on at four, Sue says," Charlie replied, following her out the door.

Bella climbed into her truck and grinned as it started. She'd missed it, wishing several times she could have it in New York, but it just wasn't feasible. Instead, Charlie used it from time to time, and she nearly squealed with delight when she'd seen it sitting in the parking garage at SeaTac when he picked her up.

Several minutes later, she drove through the gate at the cemetery and parked. As she walked up the incline, she slowed as she approached the grave. She had visited once before leaving for New York, and had cleared away Laurent's flowers, shriveled and long-dead, before leaving a bouquet of her own in their place.

"Hi, Mom," she said, kneeling. "It's Thanksgiving. I wanted to stop by on the way out to the rez to let you know I'm doing okay. New York is awesome. I'm really glad I decided to go. Um..." She paused, picking up a leaf that had filtered through the air and landed at her side. She studied it, then looked at the headstone. "Is it sad that I don't really have anything to say? I mean, I feel like … like you're always there with me, so anything I say to you is pointless. I don't know..."

She sighed and stood, dropping the leaf to the ground. "I miss you, Mom."

The wind kicked up, and Bella watched several leaves fall and dance across the ground, scattering amongst the other graves.

"It's easier now. I feel like everything that happened was in another lifetime." She let out a laugh. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? What with all your talk about spirits and reincarnation. Anyway, I gotta go. I just didn't want to go through this Thanksgiving without telling you that I love you."

She walked back to her truck, glancing over her shoulder when she heard the soft rustle of leaves moving across the ground. She smiled a little. _The sound of change..._

* * *

"Edward, I swear to God if you don't-"

"Alice, stop it," Edward said, reaching for the remote. "You know we watch football. It's tradition."

"There's a _Full House_ marathon on!" Alice screeched, yanking the remote away.

Edward groaned. "That's so lame."

"It is not. It's a throwback to childhood," Alice said, flipping through the channels.

Edward looked at her, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Just like old times," Esme mused in the dining room, helping Rose set the table.

Edward came into the room and plucked a roll from the basket Esme held. "Where's Em?"

"Out back with your father," Esme replied.

Edward moved to the window and looked across the expansive backyard to see Emmett and Carlisle standing at the edge of the property. Emmett was pointing at various parts of the yard, no doubt giving his dad a rundown of landscaping plans.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey," Esme said, laying down some silverware.

"Is it weird for you to be here with Dad?"

"Heavens no," she replied. "Do I wish it were under better circumstances? Sure. But it is what it is. We're fine. As long as you kids are okay with it, too."

Edward shrugged, indifferent, and moved to the kitchen, where Jasper was perusing the finger-foods.

"Nothing comes between Alice and shows from her childhood," Jasper commented, a grin on his face.

"She obviously has better recall than I do," Edward responded, leaning against the counter. "So, I know the intent of my brother as far as Rose goes. How about your intent with my sister?"

Jasper glanced at him as he shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth. "I'm actually planning to ask your dad if I may have the honor of marrying her. Is that satisfactory?"

Edward smirked. "Quite. I know Al and I haven't exactly been close, but we're working on it. We all are."

"I'm glad," Jasper replied. "It just takes time."

As the family sat chatting at the table during dinner, Edward allowed his eyes to touch on each and every face. Months ago, he never expected to have this again, to see his family be a family. So many lives had been affected, yet the Cullens were the face of resilience. The sadness they had all worn for so many months, the expressions a newly-freed Edward remembered, had been replaced with smiles and much lighter countenance.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you had any plans for the long weekend?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, not if I can help it," Edward answered. "Just gonna take it easy, I think."

Rose smirked, taking a sip of wine.

"Rose?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to her.

Rose shrugged. "No plans here," she said.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so freakin' stuffed," Jacob said, leaning back in his chair at the table. "That was some damn fine cookin', Sue."

"I concur," Bella added, grinning as she nudged Jacob. She had been waiting for everyone to finish eating and disperse before she talked to him. "Wanna take a walk?"

Jacob glanced at Leah, who smiled and urged him on. She was due to deliver any day, so Jacob was hesitant to leave her side.

"Aren't your parents upset that you guys aren't getting married until after the baby comes?" Bella asked as they walked away from the house.

"Nah. Hell, it's been crazy, what with finishing up the Uley house and getting moved in, then finishing the nursery. Leah's been a trooper, though."

Bella draped her arm through his and cleared her throat. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. William Harris Black."

Bella smiled. "I'm happy for you, Jake."

"Mean it?"

"Of course."

"Dad was getting updates on you from Charlie. He said New York is better than you expected."

Bella shrugged slightly. "It is, but I didn't really know what to expect. I'm lucky, though. If I hadn't gotten that job, who knows what would have happened. I really like it there, which is weird, seeing as I've always been a small-town girl."

Jacob chuckled. "You certainly have. I'm glad it's going well for you, Bells. It must be nice for you to get away from everything here."

"There are quite a few things I don't miss," Bella admitted. "But I miss a lot, too. Like fresh, clean air, my truck..."

They laughed, and Bella slowed, causing Jacob to stop and turn to her.

"I miss you guys, too," she continued. "All my friends."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for being an asshole?" he asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "This time. And anyway, I totally get why you did it, Jake. I do. I wish it would have gone down differently, but you know what they say about wishes."

"Oh, please enlighten me, city girl," he teased.

"If wishes were fishes, the sea would be full," she quoted, a serious look on her face.

Jacob stared at her, then began to howl with laughter.

"What? It's not funny. It's very insightful," she said, crossing her arms.

"Insightful," he snorted, holding his side. "Whatever, Bells. I wasn't laughing at the quote! I was laughing at you. The look on your face..." His words died off as he began laughing again.

She huffed, turned on her heel and began stalking toward the house. "Just for that, I'm going to make sure you don't get any of Sue's pie."

That caught Jacob's attention and he stormed after her, nearly beating her to the door.

* * *

The next morning, Edward groaned when he heard an energetic Alice outside his bedroom door. Esme was sleeping in his spare bedroom, and Alice had told her to be up and ready at five a.m. to hit the mall for some Black Friday shopping.

He pulled the pillow over his head and growled when there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Go away," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Last chance!" Alice said, poking her head in. "There just has to be something you need. You can get a really good deal today and-"

"Shut it," Edward said, glaring at her.

She shrugged and closed the door. A minute later, he heard the car start. He rolled onto his back, intent on getting more sleep.

Several blocks away, Rose greeted Bella at the door and hugged her rather enthusiastically.

"Everyone's still sleeping," Rose whispered, leading her into the kitchen. "Except Alice. She bounded out the door and went to pick up Esme a bit ago." She handed Bella a thermos of coffee before pouring one for herself.

"I never pegged you for being one of those crazy people who gets up at an ungodly hour to shop after Thanksgiving," Bella said, keeping her voice low.

"I'm not, usually, but there's a huge sale at the mall, and I need some therapy of the shopping kind."

Bella smiled, looking at the various photos hanging on the fridge. She stepped closer, examining a recent photo of the Cullens, sitting around a picnic table. They were all smiles, and Bella felt her heart expand at the notion of their reconciliation.

"Ready?"

Bella nodded, following Rose out the door.

Four hours later, an exhausted Bella was resting on a bench outside Abercrombie & Fitch, waiting for Rose to finish up inside. She hadn't spent much herself, buying only a pair of jeans and a sweater. Rose told her A&F was their last stop, but Bella had already heard that twice.

"Bella!"

Bella stared through the crowd until she saw the person who had practically screamed her name. She smiled when her eyes landed on Alice and Esme, both loaded down with bags.

She stood as they approached. "Hi."

The bags they were holding became a pile on the floor as they each took a turn to hug her, albeit hesitantly.

"You look beat," Alice said. "Is that all you bought?"

Bella looked down at the bag on the bench and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want a bunch of stuff to worry about getting to New York, and I can't decide what to get my dad. Needless to say, I've pretty much just been along for the ride."

"Oh, you're with someone?" Alice asked.

"Rose," Bella replied, nodding toward the store.

"Rose?" Esme mused. "That must be entertaining. She's not exactly known to be a shopper."

Bella laughed a little. "Hm, entertaining may be an understatement. She's been like a kid in a candy store since we got here. I've lost count on how many trips we've made to the car to drop off bags."

Alice and Esme nodded in sympathy.

"So, um, how have you guys been?" Bella asked. "Things are good?"

Mother and daughter exchanged a glance, then looked at Bella, smiles on their faces.

"It's going well," Esme replied. "It's been a slow process, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah, I didn't see you before I left for New York, but I heard about the divorce. I'm sorry. That must have been tough."

Esme's smile faltered, but she squared her shoulders. "We're patching things up as a family. That's the most important thing."

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked. "How do you like New York? Where do you live? I heard you were there, but…" Her voice trailed, unsure if she should mention how much she had wanted to get in touch with her old friend.

"Oh, New York is great," Bella answered. "I love it. I'm near Bryant Park."

"Really?" Alice's voice rose an octave. "I'm not far from there."

"Hey, guys," Rose said, stepping up next to Bella. She moved her three bags from one arm to the other. "I figured you'd be out of here by now."

"We're on the way out," Alice said. "Are you guys leaving? Maybe we can do brunch!"

"Oh, I can't," Bella replied. "I'm meeting someone for lunch soon. Raincheck?"

Alice's face fell, and she nodded. "Sure. Give me your number…"

As the two exchanged numbers, Rose and Esme compared notes over the sale items they'd purchased.

"You're having lunch with someone?" Rose asked as she and Bella walked away.

"I'm meeting Angela downtown. She said she has something very important to discuss," Bella said, laughing.

Rose glanced at her watch. "Well, it's almost ten. I suppose we should get out of here. I'm not real big on naps, but I think I feel one coming on."

When they arrived back at the house, Emmett came charging out the door before they made it to the porch and picked Bella up, swinging her around.

"I didn't know you were in town." He pouted. "Rose, you kept it from me."

Rose just rolled her eyes and moved around them. "Make yourself useful, ya brute, and get some of the bags from the trunk. No peeking!"

"Oooh Christmas presents!" he sang, heading for the car.

When they went inside, Bella found Carlisle and Jasper sitting at the kitchen table, cereal boxes and newspaper spread around them.

"Really, Carlisle? Cereal?" Rose chided. "And Lucky Charms at that."

Bella giggled from the doorway, which caught their attention.

"Well, hello, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling. He stood and approached her, holding out his hand. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Hi," she answered. "How are you?"

"Doing okay," he replied. "You've met Jasper?"

She nodded as Jasper stood and came to her. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Jasper replied, shaking her hand. "Did my sister buy the whole mall?"

"Not quite. Alice, on the other hand, may need an extra car to get home."

"You saw Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I did. We've made plans for lunch; if not here, then when we return to New York."

"Oh, that's right. Edward said you were living in New York now," Carlisle said.

Bella sucked in a breath at the mention of his name. _He talks about me? _she wondered, turning when she heard the raucous voices of Alice and Emmett coming into the house.

"Stop trying to peek!" Alice said, smacking his hand. "Mom!"

"Stop it, Emmett," Esme said, laughing a little as she set a bag on the floor.

Rose smacked Emmett gently on the back of the head as she passed by. "Knock it off."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, and Bella smiled at the scene. This is how she expected the Cullens to act together, and she was glad to see it.

"I have to go," Bella said. "It was nice seeing you all."

"You take care, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at her. "Hopefully, our paths will cross again."

"I'll walk you out," Emmett said. "Just so I can get away from the abuse."

When they made it to her truck, Emmett leaned against it and folded his arms. "How are things?"

She smiled as she opened the door and threw her purse inside. "Good. I'm glad to see that, abuse aside, you and Rose have established a home."

He smirked. "Sometimes I wonder why," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've missed you, Em," she said softly. "I've missed all of you."

"All of us, huh?"

She nodded. "It's good to see that you guys are moving forward."

"We are, but… it hasn't been easy, Bella. Are you going to see Edward while you're here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Do you want to?"

"Does he want to see me?"

Emmett tsked. "Look, Edward's… well, he's really different now. I hope you'll visit with him so you can see how much better he is."

"He's working with you, Rose said. That must help."

"He's damn good at his job," Emmett replied. "If he hadn't gone away for two years, he'd probably own a company now or something."

"Is he happy?"

Emmett sighed. "I think that's something you should ask him."

Bella nodded and climbed into her truck. Emmett closed the door behind her and stuck his head through the window after she rolled it down.

"You better come see me before you take off for the city," he said.

"I will," she answered, chuckling.

Minutes later, as she was walking the sidewalk downtown, she froze when she caught sight of Edward coming out of a restaurant across the street. He held the door open, and Tanya walked out behind him.

Bella's stomach coiled and she quickly ducked into the nearest door. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the pair walk down the street. Tanya clearly laughed at something he said, and Bella gasped when Edward laid his hand on Tanya's back.

It was almost like she was in junior high again, remembering when Edward and Tanya were always together, seemingly latched at the hip – or the lips.

And Tanya was married now. Or supposed to be.

Bella tried to steady her breath as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell, Bella," she whispered. "Get a grip."

"Can we help you, miss?" a voice said behind her.

She turned, finding that she'd ducked into a tattoo parlor. Her face reddened, and she shook her head. "Um, no… no, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? We're running a special," the man said, flipping through a binder. "What's your favorite word?"

Bella blinked, searching through her brain to come up with one. "Faith," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Faith," she said a bit higher, looking at him. She didn't recognize the man, who appeared to be at least fifty. He had a long, white beard, but was bald. Bella found herself fascinated by this.

He didn't bat an eyelash as he quickly flipped to a page and swung the binder around. "Here, take a look."

Bella hesitated before stepping forward. The man had his finger pointed to the Chinese symbol for the word, and Bella studied it.

"Where would you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't…" Her voice faltered and she laid a hand on her shoulder, an idea forming in her head. "How long would it take?"

"For something like this? No time at all. Take a seat."

A half hour later, Bella walked out, a smile on her face. It had hurt less than she expected. She never dreamed she'd be the owner of a tattoo. It hadn't crossed her mind, but there was something about the beautiful symbol as she looked at it that spoke to her.

"I just did something really, really crazy," Bella said as soon as she sat down after hugging Angela at the café.

"Oh? Well, if Isabella Swan tells me she's done something crazy, the chances are pretty damn good it's a doozy," Angela said, grinning.

When Bella told her about the tattoo, Angela gaped at her in disbelief.

"Just like that, you have a tattoo?"

Bella nodded, carefully pulling the collar of her shirt and the bandage aside to reveal the symbol, nestled right next to the scar left behind by a bullet.

"Bella! It's … gorgeous. And you're right, absolutely crazy. Did it hurt?"

"Not at all. Not near as much as the gunshot must have, if I could remember it."

"Wow. Of all the people I know, you're the last I would expect to get a tattoo. You little rebel."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Please. Rebel? It's nothing to get a tattoo these days."

"Your dad might not think so."

"Yes, well, my dad has to realize eventually that I'm all grown up."

"As if moving to New York all by yourself wasn't enough to convince him?" Angela said, lifting a brow.

"He's always going to worry. He just does. And he's always suspicious, but I think that's the cop in him."

After two hours of catching up, the two went their separate ways. Bella had all but forgotten about seeing Edward and Tanya, especially in her excitement of being asked to be Angela's bridesmaid.

Jealousy was a feeling Bella hadn't known in awhile. Years, even. She was puzzled by how it had reared its ugly head when she saw them together. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did.

Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket and she pulled it out, seeing an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Yes, I know it's a cliffie, and no, I'm not sorry. ;-)

Next chapter, next weekend.

This week's rec: "The Fragrant Taste of Rain" by Pavarti. It's a Bella/Jacob story (so far), which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea, but the story is really good. I hope you'll give it a chance. Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks, Washington, to teach at the small Quilleute Indian Reservation in La Push. Despite recovering from a broken heart, she enters into a turbulent and passionate relationship with the mysteriously artistic Jacob Black. Race relations between the towns, Jacob's past, and Bella's former lover, Edward, complicate their relationship, but in the end is he exactly what she always needed?

You guys take care!


	35. Chapter 34: Be Mine

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. I'll anxiously await feedback to this one. :)

Big thanks to Dinx for her beta skills, catching all the little things my blind eyes miss.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Bella, it's Edward." He heard a soft gasp, and then her voice.

"Edward."

There was a pause as both waited on the other to say something.

"So, Emmett told me you're back in town for the weekend," Edward finally said, taking a seat at his kitchen table. He was fidgeting, running his index finger back and forth along the edge.

"Um, yeah, I came back for Thanksgiving," she replied, walking toward her truck.

_This shouldn't be so damn hard_, he thought, running his hand across his face.

"Listen, can we get together before you leave? Tonight, maybe?" he asked.

Bella paused in mid-stride. "Tonight?" Her voice rose in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I know it's short notice. If you have plans-"

"No, no plans," she said quickly. "Where?"

_Yes, Edward, where? _he thought.

He stifled his irritation at not putting more thought into it. "Um, do you want to do dinner? We could go to Michael's. Or we can just do coffee. I could come down to Forks, even."

"Coffee would be great," she blurted. "Do you have a place in mind?"

_Jesus, Bella, all these questions, _she thought, shaking her head.

"Well, which one is your favorite? The Port isn't short on coffee, but Forks might be iffy," he said, humor in his words.

"Forks is definitely out. I have a place in mind. You won't laugh, will you?" she asked, smiling a little. She finally got her legs to move and began walking to her truck.

"Promise," he replied, his curiosity piqued.

"Itty Bitty Buzz," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The throatiness of her lowered voice went straight to his stomach – and further still.

_Fuck, stop it, Cullen!_

"I know that place. Why would I laugh? Despite the slightly silly name, their coffee is good."

Bella leaned against her truck. "It's just … funny, that's all. But it's my favorite coffee shop. I have yet to find one like it in Manhattan."

Edward frowned, his jovial mood dipping at the mention of her new zip code. "Okay, Itty Bitty Buzz it is. Seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good," she said.

"Great. I guess I'll see you then. Enjoy your day, Bella."

"You too, Edward," she responded, his name still foreign to her tongue.

Edward sat back in his chair after he disconnected, staring at the phone on the table. He should have known she'd be home for the holiday, though he had thought maybe Charlie would go to her. And of course, Rose had kept it to herself. If Emmett hadn't called him, he'd have never known.

He wasn't about to let her get away this time.

Bella was sitting in her truck, her hands grasping the wheel as she let it sink in. She was going to have coffee with Edward that evening. It was happening quicker than she had anticipated. She had planned to get in touch with him before leaving, but clearly, he was anxious.

Truth be told, she was, too.

* * *

Emmett was grinning proudly as he told Rose he'd given Edward Bella's phone number.

Rose glared at him, her temper rising. When he finished telling her, she let him have it.

"Emmett! You dolt! Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? I was working on it. I had a plan," she said, seething.

Emmett's grin faded as she spoke. "A plan, Rose? What kind of plan? Why does it even matter as long as they finally sit down and talk?"

"Because, Emmett," Rose said exasperatedly.

"Because," Emmett mused, a corner of his mouth twitching. "Because you want the credit. Right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she spat, turning her back to him as she sorted through clothes from the dryer.

"Uh huh, I'm right! You just couldn't stand it if I actually beat you at something for once," he hooted as he walked up behind her, encircling her waist with his arms. "C'mon, babe. Really, it doesn't matter. What's important is that those two sit down and hash it out. I'm tired of seeing a mopey Edward."

"He hardly mopes," she said, folding a shirt.

"Not in front of you, he doesn't," Emmett replied, dropping a kiss on the back of her head before pulling away. He picked up a shirt. "So, what was this grand plan of yours?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know," she muttered. "It was a work in progress."

When he snorted, she shot him a glare.

"So, do you think he'll really ask her out?" Rose asked.

"He better, or I'll kick his ass. The question is, will she accept?"

"Oh, I think she will," Rose answered, handing him a stack of folded clothes. "Just a hunch I have."

* * *

All afternoon, Bella stayed busy. Charlie was pulling a double so that one of his deputies could have the extra day off, and she was glad to have the place to herself. She was a nervous ball of energy, scrubbing floors and washing windows. All the while, her mind stayed on Edward. She realized she hadn't spoken to him on the phone since they were kids, and she liked the sound of his grown-up voice in her ear.

With her iPod on, she failed to hear her cell phone ringing, an anxious Rose calling to see if she had heard from Edward, who hadn't answered his phone when Emmett tried to call.

When five o'clock rolled around, Bella took a shower and washed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how far she should go to make herself presentable. It was Edward, after all, and he had seen her in no make-up and a hospital gown.

"Wait, stop," she said to herself, looking at the make-up palette in her hand. "This is stupid. It's not a date."

_Is it? What about Tanya?_

At the thought of her, Bella frowned. She realized that there could be any number of reasons they were together. Perhaps they had just bumped into each other.

And why was Bella even so worried about it?

When she walked out of the house at six, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater, wearing little make-up. She cranked up Janis Joplin as she drove toward the Port, and when she pulled up in front of Itty Bitty Buzz, she took a deep breath.

* * *

Edward lived close enough to downtown that he was able to be at the shop in five minutes.

He had spent the afternoon going over some new floor plans and then watched some of _Entourage_, a show he had missed while being in prison. Alice had gotten him a gift subscription to Netflix, and Edward had put it to good use, catching up on movies and shows from the past two years.

He briefly wondered what it would be like to sit next to Bella in a movie theater, to be in such close proximity to her in the dark, and maybe reach for her hand. He rolled his eyes at himself.

"What are you, twelve?" he mumbled.

The thought that he was going to see her again after six months was slightly jarring. He wanted to hear about New York, and whether she'd made any new friends. Or more specifically, any male friends.

He pulled up in front of the coffee shop with five minutes to spare, parking right next to Bella's truck.

As he opened the door, he inhaled sharply, his nostrils filling with the smell of fresh coffee – and hope.

_Shit, I don't know what to do_, he thought as he stepped inside. He wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure if she would be receptive. His eyes sought her out, and when they found her, all of his worries instantly dissipated when she smiled at him.

As he approached her in the back corner, where she sat in an over-sized chair, he thought it impossible that she could look even more beautiful than he remembered.

Bella blew out a quick breath as she caught sight of him when he stepped into the building. She mentally went through her memory, trying to recall whether or not she ever noticed just how handsome he had become. She smiled at him, and he began moving toward her.

"Hi," she said, standing when he was feet away.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, moving around the coffee table between them. _Screw it_, he thought, taking a chance and gathering her into his arms. He held her snugly, and he felt her relax, her arms snaking around his waist. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he inhaled the scent that he'd never forget. _Bella._

It was barely four heartbeats before she pulled away, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. He gave her a smile, and they sat, he in the chair closest to hers.

Neither said a word for a minute. They held eye contact, and Bella couldn't help but blush a little under his intense gaze.

"Can I get you something to drink?" a server asked him, pausing in front of them.

"Just coffee, black," he replied. "Thanks."

Bella picked up her coffee and stared into the black abyss. "So, how've you been?"

"Good," he said quickly. "Things are good. You? How's New York?"

She smiled. "New York is … pretty great." She told him about her job and her apartment, about joining a yoga group in Central Park, and how she loved riding the subway.

He listened intently, intrigued by how lively she was when she talked about her new life.

"I suppose you've made a lot of friends," he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"A few," she replied. "But, you know, I really miss my friends here. I can't replace you guys, not even in a city filled with eight million people."

"Are you seeing anyone?" he questioned, the grip on his coffee mug suddenly tightening.

She lowered her head and shook it slightly. "No. I … well, you know. Busy and all that."

He leaned forward, close enough that he could reach a hand to her face if he wanted. "Bella," he said, his voice a velvet murmur.

She lifted her head and met his gaze. "Can we get out of here?"

He didn't hesitate in getting to his feet. They pulled on their coats and he followed her out into the cool night air.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I was getting a little warm."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "No problem."

"Tell me about you," she said, staring ahead as they walked along at a snail's pace.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to share."

"I'll tell you anything," he answered.

"Okay, are you happy?"

"Hm, that depends on the day."

"Are you happy today?"

"I'm happy tonight."

She glanced at him. "Are you happy most nights?"

"No," he admitted.

"How do you spend your free time?"

He shrugged. "Alice got me a Netflix subscription."

"Ah. I imagine you're having fun with that," she said, laughing. "I kind of miss mine."

"You don't have one anymore?"

"Not since I left Berkeley. I pretty much catch movies in bits and pieces on TV when I have time."

"You're really that busy?" he queried.

"I can be, yes." She pointed at a bench nestled beneath a tree and they took a seat. "I haven't gotten to see as much of New York as I'd like to. Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about you. You like your work?"

"It keeps me occupied," he said, his mind still thinking about her busy life thousands of miles away. "I don't know that it's what I want to keep doing, but for now, it works."

"There are a ton of organizations in New York that do what you can do with your degree. Low-income housing projects and all that. Jessica's dad is involved in a company that does a lot of that work. He says it's really rewarding. I bet Seattle has some opportunities. Probably any big city, take your pick."

Edward stared at her. He knotted his fingers together in his lap to keep from reaching out to touch her. The breeze was blowing her hair around, and she kept pushing it behind her ear, keeping her lovely face revealed to him.

"I really like the music you left for me," he suddenly said.

She smiled. "Good."

He sat forward and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his wallet.

"I carry your note with me."

Bella gasped slightly, her eyes flitting between the folded up piece of paper and his face. "You carry my note? In your wallet?"

He nodded, unfolding it and holding it up. The streetlight above them afforded her the chance to see the note had seen better days.

"Edward, that's … I don't know what to say. Why would you do that?"

He swallowed hard, nervous, and tucked it back inside. "It's just something I had to do."

She was taken aback by the gesture. "Is it like a talisman? Is that it?"

He contemplated this. "I don't know. I guess."

"Edward, this is me you're talking to. Don't shut down on me; just … just say whatever it is you want to say."

He hesitated, measuring her for a moment. "You've been in my life longer than anyone else has, aside from my family. Do you realize that?"

Bella tore her eyes off his face and looked at the sidewalk. "Have I?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Even when I was in prison, you were still in my life because I wrote to you like I was writing in a journal. It was cathartic. I didn't know that you weren't getting them, but I pretended you were, and so I kept writing. You were familiar to me, and I needed that. So, I guess carrying your note with me while you weren't around had the same affect."

"I'm sorry I left you with a note," she said timidly.

"I'm not," he said. "I wish I would have been there when you stopped by, but the note was a nice gesture. I can't carry a conversation with me, except in memory."

She remained absolutely motionless for a moment and then stood, catching Edward by surprise.

"Bella?"

She swiped at a tear that had spilled onto her cheek, keeping her back to him. He stood and moved in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

She folded her arms, looking everywhere but at him. "I'm such a baby," she said, laughing as she spoke. "What you said was really sweet."

"Jesus, I thought I'd upset you or something." He ran a shaky hand through his hair as they began to walk. "Did you think about me at all? While you were away, I mean."

She nodded, folding her arms. "Of course I did. You understand, don't you? Why I had to go? We both needed time, Edward. For me, it was time to find myself. The last few years have been so bad, and that was my life, it's what I knew. I needed to cleanse myself of that. And for you, it was time to rediscover life without any distractions. Time with your family, especially."

"You think you're a distraction?" he asked incredulously.

"I saw you today," she said, changing the subject. "With Tanya."

His expression darkened. "You saw us?"

"I was here. I mean, downtown, meeting Angela for lunch, and I saw you guys. Are you … dating?" _Please say no, please say no..._

Edward stopped walking, forcing Bella to do the same. "Bella, she's married. Remember?"

Bella's heart leapt with relief, but her stomach began doing flip-flops. "So, are you doing some work for her?"

Amused, Edward smiled slightly. "Are you jealous?"

Bella let out a rather unladylike snort. "Please."

He laughed. "You are. God, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen you wear that before. Jealous? Of Tanya? Who has fifteen kids and a husband who has a name for every car he owns?"

"Okay, stop, geez," she said, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter. I was just curious."

He stepped in front of her when she took a step. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you done?" she asked.

"No. At least let me explain. I happened to run into her, so we grabbed a quick lunch, that's all. Nothing more."

Bella nodded curtly. "Good," she said, stepping around him.

Puzzled by her reaction, he groaned out of frustration and moved to keep up with her. "You're really kind of baffling."

"How's that?" she asked, looking ahead as they continued on.

"Okay, look, this stop-and-start walking is doing a number on my equilibrium. Can we just sit for a few? Please?"

"Just trying to keep you on your toes, that's all," she teased, moving to the nearest bench.

He rolled his eyes skyward as he followed her, taking a seat. "Did it really bother you to see me with her?"

"Yes," she replied honestly. "I thought back to-"

"Fuck, don't say it," he said through his clenched teeth. "I thought we were past that."

"We are. But the memories tend to come up at the least opportune times, and today, when I saw you two together, it made me think about watching the two of you in high school. No hard feelings, Edward. Really. I know you've changed. It just caught me by surprise."

"I saw you hugging Ben Cheney and wanted to rip his balls off," Edward blurted out.

Bella's eyes widened. "What? When was this?"

"It was awhile ago. I didn't know it was him, all I could see was the guy's back. But I saw you two downtown when I was on the prison bus."

Bella's laughter echoed off the walls, and she covered her mouth. "Ben Cheney, the most harmless guy in the world. Really."

Their laughter meshed together, and Bella chanced a look at him. "I'm really happy for you, Edward. I hope you know that. Even if you were with Tanya, as long as you're happy-"

"I never said I was happy," he responded, his eyes meeting hers.

"No, you didn't, but I think you are, even if you don't realize it. You're working on things with your family, you have things going for you, and you-"

"I don't have you." He said the words with the certainty of a man who could never be satisfied with carrying a note in his wallet.

Her lips parted in surprised.

"Fuck," he muttered. This time, he was the one to stand. He took a couple of steps before stopping. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, yes, I meant it, but I didn't want to say it right now. Not when we're sitting on some crappy bench beneath a damn streetlight beside the road. You deserve better."

Bella was having trouble believing what she was hearing. She stared at his back, and when he turned because she hadn't spoken or moved, her eyes traveled up his body, stopping when they met his.

"Edward, I don't … what are you saying?"

"I don't know." He sighed out of frustration. "I'm out of my element here. All I know is that when you told me you were leaving for New York, I felt like I would rather be back in prison. And then we had no contact at all, and I didn't know whether I should even try to call you, or if you'd even want to talk to me, and … you see, Bella? That's why I said I'm not happy. I wasn't, until tonight. Because somehow, you make everything better. When all I wanted was to do my own thing as a kid, there you were, screwing everything up just by being you, by being perfect. You really have no idea how much your existence has affected every single day of my life since I was twelve years old, a boy on a beach who saw this girl and didn't realize he wanted her until he'd pushed her away."

Intense astonishment touched her pale face as his words sank in.

"Please say something," he whispered.

She stood on shaky legs and approached him, stopping mere inches away. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest. His eyes searched her face, and he knew what she was telling him with the simplest gesture.

"I feel like it's going to pop right out of my chest," she said quickly over her choking, beating heart.

He lifted his free hand to her face, placing his warm palm against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, then opened when she felt him shift.

"Edward, I can't … I'm not ..." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Of this. Of screwing it up."

Edward cut her off with a sharp hiss. "Isabella."

Bella laid her hands on his chest, staring at a button on his jacket. "I'm not perfect, Edward."

"Neither am I, and the sky is blue, and the grass is green. A lot of things are certain in life, Bella, and one of those things is that we belong together."

"You sound so sure. How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I was twelve. I wasn't kidding."

"Edward."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"A twelve-year-old boy can't possibly know what love is. That's just not feasible."

"Only you would use a word like feasible when trying to reject a guy."

"I'm … not," she said, unsure.

"I know you're not, because I'm not going to let you. Even if it means giving up what I have here and going to New York. I'll do it."

"That's not feasible either," she remarked, her lips twitching.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Just go with it, would you?"

"You'd really give up your life here for me? To move all the way across the country? What about Emmett and Rose? And your mom?"

"There's a remarkable invention called a plane," he replied, not missing a beat.

"And your house?"

"It's just a rental."

"What about your Jeep? It really wouldn't make much sense to have it in New York."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it." He moved a hand to her hair and gently fingered a tendril.

Bella wet her dry lips without giving it much thought, and Edward's eyes darted to her mouth. She gasped, her eyes widening slightly when she realized that she'd just given him an invitation.

"You should know that Eric is the last guy I kissed," she stammered in bewilderment. She felt ice spreading through her stomach as she realized what she'd said. "Shit. Word vomit."

His face twisted in shock and anger.

"So, there's that," she muttered, an unwelcome blush on her cheeks.

The silence lengthened between them, making her uncomfortable.

"Bella," he said, his tone full of regret and pain. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And you know you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just want you to know what you're dealing with," she said nervously.

He lifted her chin, looking her square in the eye. "I know exactly _who_ I'm dealing with, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You always did like a challenge," she mused, smiling with some effort.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"With my life," she whispered.

Her answer satisfied him immensely. He'd do anything he could to show her how much she meant to him, even if meant taking baby steps.

"We'll take it slow," he said smoothly.

Her gaze fell to his lips and she knew that she'd rather not wait to feel them against her own. She had started over in every other aspect of her life except for one, and the man who could help the last piece fall into place was standing in front of her.

"Kiss me," she said in a voice that seemed to come from a long way off.

His eyes never left hers for an instant as he toyed with his next move.

"Please?" she asked, and the sweetness in her voice was Edward's undoing.

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek. He wanted it to be perfect, for her, for them. He wanted all thoughts of what happened that night at First Beach to be banished from her memory forever.

But he especially wanted to make sure that she could feel how much she meant to him.

He was photographing her with his eyes, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. How she looked in the glow of the streetlight, her eyes full of trust and blooming devotion. He only had one shot at making it a perfect first kiss, and he wanted to get it right.

As Edward inched closer, Bella was trying to learn him by heart. She noticed how his eyes swept across her face with reverence, and it made the pit of her stomach tingle. She never dreamed this would happen, but she found that denying it would be impossible.

Her soft curves were suddenly molded to the contours of his lean body, and he tilted her head back slightly. His breath gently fanned her face, and she closed her eyes, falling away as his lips brushed against hers.

The shock wave rolled through her entire body, and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing from the enormity of it. She drank in the sweetness of the moment, a kiss that her tired soul could melt into.

Edward held onto her tightly, his strong arms cocooning her as she leaned into him.

When he finally pulled back, he found her with her eyes still shut, cheeks rosy and wearing a soft smile. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then hugged her tight, knowing in his heart that he was hers as much as she was his.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend...

**This week's rec:** "Feral," by Opal Aline. I just stumbled across this one, and it's captured my attention. It's very different, and the characters are really strong. Summary: While exploring a cave, Bella runs across something she never expects.


	36. Chapter 35: Follow Your Heart

**A/N:** Wow! I'm blown away by the response to the last chapter. I guess y'all really like that, huh? I told you your patience would pay off. You guys are great :)

Thanks to Beta Dinx, as always!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Emmett returned the next morning from his jog and found Rose sitting in the kitchen, making out a grocery list.

"Bella's truck is at Edward's," he said right when she took a sip of coffee.

The liquid went spraying from her mouth and she gaped at him. "What?"

Emmett was laughing, and he picked up a dish towel, taking it to the table. "I was kidding, babe, but damn, that was fun."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That was cruel, Emmett," she responded, yanking the towel out of his hand.

"Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"No. I haven't tried to call her this morning. Edward?"

"Nope," he answered, giving her a quick kiss before heading to the shower.

Rose threw the towel in the sink and went back to the table, where she dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Bella said, rolling over in bed. She glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Oh, you decided to answer this time," Rose said, smirking. "Late night?"

"What? No, I … Rose, it's seven a.m. on a Saturday. Why are you up so early?"

"Pulling a mid-shift today. Payback for not being on call for Thanksgiving. Anyway, what's new?"

"Not doing this right now, Rose. Can we talk later?"

Rose grinned. "Sure, Bella. Call me when you can."

"Uh huh, take care," Bella said through a yawn. She closed the phone and laid it on the nightstand.

_What's new?_

Bella buried her face in her pillow, a smile on her face. She always thought it was silly and cliché when a person said they could still feel a kiss on their lips, but she knew better now. She lightly brushed a finger on her lips, thinking back to the previous night.

"_I'd like to take you out on a real date," he said as they stood at her truck. "I want to pick you up at your house, have the chief greet me at the door and threaten me with his menacing cop stare, then take you to dinner."_

"_That sounds lovely," she replied, smiling. "Except for the part where my dad threatens you."_

"_You know he will," he said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "I wouldn't expect anything less."_

_Bella chewed on the inside of her lip. She really wanted him to kiss her again, to prove that she wasn't in the middle of a dream._

"_What?" he asked, giving her a crooked grin when he noticed her eyes on his mouth._

_Her cheeks flamed, and she ducked her head. When she looked up, she decided to be bold and pushed herself up on her toes, giving him a chaste kiss. It would have to do for now, or so she thought. He laid his hands at her waist and dipped his head, capturing her mouth with his. This kiss was much more demanding than their first. She returned it with reckless abandon, throwing her arms around his neck. Their lips parted, and when their tongues met for the first time, Bella shuddered and Edward pulled her closer. He couldn't get enough of her._

_Breathless, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "I must be dreaming," he murmured._

"_Hm, that makes two of us," she replied._

"_Are you okay to drive back to Forks?" he asked, pulling back to look at her._

_She nodded, and he reached behind her to open the door. Once she was in, he reached a hand up to her cheek, brushing it with his knuckles. "I really like you in red," he commented._

_She gave him a lazy smile. "I'll remember that."_

"_So, tomorrow night? I'll be at your house at seven? That is, if you want."_

"_I do," she answered. "Seven it is."_

"_Okay. I'll see you then. Drive safely."_

_She smiled again and he closed the door, watching her until she turned a corner at the end of the block._

_He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. Everything about the evening had gone better than he expected, even though he really had no expectations. He just knew that he wanted to tell her how he felt, and let it go from there. Though, looking back, he hadn't planned on telling her quite so much. At least, not yet._

_He certainly never thought it would end with her in his arms. She fit there perfectly, and if he could, he'd spend the rest of his life holding her there. He hoped she felt the same way. She seemed to still be a little closed off around him, but he would work on that._

_When Bella got home a little before ten, she found Charlie sound asleep in his recliner._

"_Dad," she said softly, giving him a shake._

"_Huh?"_

"_Go to bed," she told him, flipping off the television._

_He sat up and blinked to clear the haze from his eyes. "Have a nice evening with your friend?" he asked._

_She smiled. "It was wonderful."_

"_Good, good." He yawned before getting to his feet. He planted a kiss atop her head before making his way upstairs._

* * *

Emmett decided to pay Edward a surprise visit around noon, picking up a pizza for lunch on his way.

He knocked raptly, then stepped inside as usual. "Edward?"

"Yeah," Edward replied loudly from the living room.

"Mom here?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

"Nope." Edward sat his laptop on the coffee table and looked at Emmett. "Pizza. A man after my own heart."

Emmett snorted and sat down next to him, flipping open the box. His eyes landed on the laptop screen, and his hand froze midway into the box. "New York?"

Edward pushed the laptop lid down before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Edward-" Emmett started.

Edward cut him off. "It's just a thought, that's all."

"But you're thinking about it?"

Edward glanced at him as he chewed.

"Did you call her?"

"We met last night," Edward said.

"And?"

"Jesus Christ, you are a nosy motherfucker. We met for coffee, we talked, it was nice."

"Nice enough that you're doing job research in the city where she lives," Emmett commented. "Are you sure you want that?"

Edward sighed and dropped the remains of his pizza back in the box.

"I won't ask her to give up her life for me," Edward said. "She's happy there. I'll be happy wherever she is."

Emmett gawked at him, surprised by his admission. "That's... pretty damn heavy, bro."

"Well, do you have a better suggestion? I want to keep her in my life, and I think that she feels the same way, or is pretty close to it."

"Wait, exactly what happened last night?"

Edward sat back, his eyes on the muted television where Washington was presently getting beat by Oregon.

"You said you talked. I didn't realize it was some life-altering discussion, one that has you wanting to pack up and move across the country."

"Would you do it for Rose?" Edward asked, not looking at him.

"Of course, but that's different. I want to marry..." Emmett stopped talking when the realization hit him. "Edward, you guys haven't even been on a date yet!"

"Tonight," Edward said.

"Tonight," Emmett mumbled. "You and Bella have your first date?"

"We do." Edward took a sip of soda.

Emmett grinned. "Well, you're just moving right along, aren't you? Rose and me were going to fight to the death on who could get you guys together first, but it appears you don't need our help at all."

Edward snorted.

"Did you tell her you would move to New York?"

Edward shrugged. "I may have mentioned it."

"I think you should give her an option, man. Seriously."

"Of course I will," Edward said. "I can stay here, or I can go there. Or wherever. I'm not keen on doing a long-distance thing, but I will if she chooses that route."

When Emmett left an hour later, Edward resumed poking around online, checking out apartments and job listings. Nothing had caught his attention yet, but he wouldn't give up the search unless Bella told him it wasn't necessary.

And he hoped like hell that she didn't.

* * *

Rose was sitting in the Forks Diner waiting for Bella to show. When Bella finally breezed through the door, a smile on her face and a glow on her cheeks, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother," Rose said, rising. She hugged Bella before pulling back to eye her suspiciously.

"What?" Bella asked, a happy lilt in her voice.

"You know what," Rose answered, flagging their server down.

As Bella placed her order, Rose's phone beeped and she glanced at the text message from Emmett.

_Operation Swan-Cullen is off. They don't need our help! Love you. -E_

Rose snorted, shoving the phone back in her purse.

"So, you and Edward?" Rose asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"What about us?" Bella asked nonchalantly, scanning the menu.

"Don't play dumb, Swan. Spill it. I don't need every little detail, but-"

"We have a date tonight," Bella said with a shrug. "Last night, we met for coffee."

Astonished, Rose blinked rapidly a few times, then blew out a puff of air. "A date. You and Edward. Tonight."

Bella smiled. "I know. Crazy, isn't it?"

"To say the least."

"I'm just … I'm ready, Rose. Ya know? I feel like he deserves a chance, and I'm ready to give him one. We're establishing a friendship, so why can't we see where it goes? We aren't going to rush into anything."

"Good. That's good," Rose replied. "Not rushing, I mean. You deserve to be happy, Bella. Both of you do. And it's easy to see that you're good for him. Too bad it took this long for it to happen."

Bella wound her fingers together and placed them on the table. "I don't know if this falls under your 'every little detail' moratorium or not, but I let him kiss me last night."

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah?"

Bella's cheeks warmed as she thought about it. "I don't know why. I mean, I do, but … I just wanted to test things, ya know? To see if I could do it."

"Because of the whole Yorkie thing," Rose stated.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, picking up her mug of coffee. "I was petrified, really, but Edward was wonderful about it. I'm comfortable around him, and it just seemed right."

Rose smiled, reaching across the table to pat Bella's hand. "I'm happy for you, kid. Edward will do right by you, I know it. He's waited too long."

Bella looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Er, nothing," Rose said, shrugging. "Just that your moving away may have been a blessing in disguise, that's all."

"He said he'll move to New York for me."

Rose sputtered on the water she was drinking. She coughed, patting her chest. "I'm sorry. He said that?"

Bella sighed. "I don't know if I want him to."

"Why not?"

"Rose, his life is here. How can he just up and leave it all behind?"

"You did," Rose pointed out.

"I had to. He doesn't. He's built a brand new life here. To just walk away from it? For me?"

"Hm. Isn't that his decision?" Rose asked, quirking a brow.

"I don't want him to resent me later because of it. If things don't work out, or he ends up hating it there. I want him to be happy."

"Did you tell him this?"

"Not in those words, no."

"First rule, kid, is that you have to be upfront and honest with him. Trust him to make the right decision."

Bella began tearing at a napkin. "It would be nice to have him close."

"Well, have you thought about moving back here?"

Bella shrugged. "It might have crossed my mind. Not to Forks, but the Port. I like it there. And the chatter seems to have died down enough that I wouldn't feel like I was being stared at." As she spoke, her eyes darted around the diner, and not one person was paying her any attention. The fact was comforting.

"It just took a little time. It usually does," Rose said. "But what would you do with yourself here? You said you love your job there, and let's face it, this isn't New York City."

Bella frowned. "I know."

"And as much as I would love it if you were here again, I'd rather you be happy. Hell, it isn't anything to jump on a plane now and then."

"Or maybe everyone could just move to New York and-"

Rose chuckled. "As appealing as it is to think about being a detective in New York City, I think I kind of like it here where the biggest case I work on is who stole fishing poles from Mr. Klein's storage shed."

Bella sighed. "I guess," she mumbled.

Rose studied her for a moment. "You gotta follow your heart, kid. I swear. That's my best advice."

* * *

Several minutes before seven that evening, Charlie did a double-take when Bella appeared in the living room wearing a short, red one-piece dress over black leggings. It had been awhile since he'd seen her dressed up, and his curiosity was piqued.

"You look nice," he said. "Meeting a friend?"

She nodded, glancing toward the window when she saw headlights. "I, um, have a date." She inwardly cringed, knowing what his next words were going to be.

"Oh." A pause. "A date. When you're going back to New York tomorrow. Who's the guy? Anyone I know?"

She heard Edward coming up the stairs and looked at Charlie. "Dad, be nice, okay?"

Charlie glanced toward the door when the bell rang. "Give me some warning, Bells. Who is it?"

"It's Edward."

Charlie was half out of his chair when Bella said his name. He froze briefly, then straightened. "Edward Cullen?"

"Dad, please?" Bella pleaded, moving toward the door.

"You have a date with Edward Cullen," Charlie said, his lips in a tight line. "Bells-"

Bella cut him off with a swipe across her neck before she opened the door. Edward smiled at her, his hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," Bella said, returning his smile. She felt her cheeks warm. "Um, come in."

Edward stepped inside, his smile faltering when Charlie came into view. "Chief Swan," he said, holding out his hand. "How are you?"

Charlie begrudgingly shook the young man's hand, then looked at Bella as he answered. "I'm doing all right, considering. How have you been, Edward?"

"Good," Edward answered. "Things are good."

Charlie merely grunted in response. "Where are you two off to?"

Bella looked at Edward curiously. "I'm not sure. Edward?"

"I thought we might get dinner at The Lodge," Edward responded, hoping Charlie didn't misconstrue his words.

Charlie's eyes flitted to Bella, whose face had suddenly paled.

_Shit!_ Edward thought. _Wrong move. Dumbass..._

"The Lodge," Charlie said. "They serve dinner?"

"Dad," Bella quickly chimed in, laughing a little. "Um, we should get going."

Edward helped her with her coat, and Charlie leaned against the door frame, his arms folded, watching them. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he trusted Bella's judgment, so he decided to give Edward the benefit of the doubt, especially when he saw the smile on his daughter's face.

"You kids be careful," Charlie said as Edward held the door open for Bella.

Edward nodded. "I'll take good care of her, sir."

Bella's blush deepened further, and she gave her dad a menacing glare when he started to speak. "Bye, Dad."

"Don't stay out too late," Charlie muttered as he pushed the door closed.

When Bella was safely tucked into Edward's car, she buried her face in her hands.

"God, that was … I'm sorry," she told Edward after he settled in next to her.

"It wasn't that bad, Bella," Edward replied, chuckling. "I expected worse, to be honest."

"I kind of sprang it on him at the last minute," she commented. "I guess he handled it well."

One corner of Edward's mouth turned up. "So, is The Lodge okay? Our options are kind of limited in Forks, unless you want to hit a greasy spoon. Or Subway."

Bella laughed. "No, Subway is out of the question. I nearly lived on that stuff in college. The Lodge is fine. I've never been. Food's good?"

"I went after prom," Edward said, shrugging. "It was good."

Bella folded her hands in her lap. "I didn't go to prom."

He looked at her, surprise on his face. "You didn't? No one asked?"

She shrugged. "Mike Newton asked me one year, and I said no. The whole prom thing... That's not really me, ya know?"

"But it's _prom_," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"That's what my mom said. She tried and tried to get me to go, and so did Alice, but I think they just wanted to play dress-up."

Edward cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road. "Come to think of it, you and dancing might have been lethal."

Bella nodded. "Not just for me, but for anyone around me. Geez, I was such a klutz. Yoga has really helped with that."

"You really like it, huh?"

"I do. It's gotten me through some rough times."

"Huh. I have to see a therapist for that," he joked.

She grinned. "I saw one in college. After Mom died, I mean. I was having these really bad nightmares, and..." Her voice trailed off, and Edward frowned.

"So, what time does your flight leave tomorrow?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I have to be at SeaTac at ten," she replied.

_Okay, not a good subject either_, he thought with discomfort, grateful when he spotted the sign for The Lodge.

They were silent as they pulled into the parking lot. Edward offered Bella his arm as they walked to the entrance, and she smiled, not hesitating to take it.

"Reservation for Cullen," he told the hostess.

Bella glanced up at Edward as he took her coat, and when he met her eye, they shared a smile.

"Mr. Cullen, right this way," the hostess said, leading them to a table near the rear of the room.

Edward laid a protective hand on her back as they snaked through the dimly-lit dining room. He pulled out Bella's chair, then took a seat across from her.

Bella's stomach was fluttering madly at Edward's small gestures. She had been on dates before, but nothing compared to this. She certainly didn't remember her skin tingling like it had when he laid his hand on her back, or when he smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, amused by her faraway look.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she answered, laughing a little. "It's silly."

"Hm, doubt that, and even so, I'm game for silly," he said with a grin as their server appeared.

He ordered a bottle of red wine and returned his attention to her. "So?"

"How's Marcus?" she asked, steering the conversation away from her lack of dating history.

Edward's face lit up. "Marcus is good. I visit him once a week. I wish you were going to be around longer so you could meet him."

"Oh, well, maybe someday," she said. "I'm sure he's really happy that you're comfortable enough to return for a visit."

"It's not easy, but I try not to think about it too much. I don't want to forget it entirely, either," he said. "It happened, and it made me a better person."

Bella took a sip of wine, then folded her hands in her lap. "Where do you think you'd be right now if none of that had happened?" she asked, looking at him.

He tapped his fingers on the table, glancing around the room. "I don't know. I doubt I'd still be here. It's hard to say, ya know? All I can do is move ahead."

The server returned to take their order, and their conversation returned to lighter talk. Both still wondered in the back of their minds if the past would always be an elephant in the room, an unspoken truth between them.

* * *

"Let's take a walk," Edward said after he paid the bill.

Bella nodded, letting him guide her through the dining room. He again helped her with her coat, and soon they were taking a walking path alongside the lake, the moon's glow turning everything silver.

Bella shivered slightly, but not from the chill in the air. Edward noticed this and frowned.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Is it too cold for you? We can-"

Bella laughed a little, cutting him off. "No, Edward, it's fine. I'm okay."

His hand came down over hers gently. He was testing the waters, unsure of how far he could go with her. He didn't want to blow it before they'd even had a chance.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She gave his hand a squeeze as affirmation, smiling up at him as his warmth flooded her senses.

"You don't have to ask," she replied softly. "It's nice."

"I've been looking online at jobs in New York," he said, his eyes fixed on the path. He felt Bella pause, and turned to face her. "Should I not … have done that?"

She stared at the zipper on his jacket before moving her eyes up to his. "You were serious," she stated, her brow creased with worry.

"I thought I made it pretty clear," he replied, confusion on his face.

"But, your family is here, and I..." She broke off her sentence and sighed. "Edward."

A chilled, black silence surrounded them. Edward refused to let go of her hand. He could feel her slipping away, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me, Bella. Just … please don't ask me to give this up. I waited too long. For me to finally figure it out and then have to let it go; I can't do that."

Bella's breath left her in a rush, and she closed her eyes for a beat, sorting through her thoughts.

"I'll stay here, if you want. We can make it work somehow. If you ultimately decide that we're better off as friends-"

"Edward," Bella said quickly. "I don't know what we are. What are we? How can you just pack up and leave everything for _me_?"

"I want to know you, Bella," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to spend time with you and take you out on dates, but I can't do that from three thousand miles away. I want to do things the right way."

"I don't know if you know this or not, but you already know me," she replied. "Even when I wasn't an afterthought to you, you knew me. My dad and Jake didn't even know my favorite flower, for cryin' out loud."

"I'm not talking about flowers, Bella. I'm talking about _you_. The woman you are. It's clear to me that you're the most special person I've ever known, but I want to keep discovering you."

Bella lifted a hand to his chest, and his breath stilted. She ran her finger along the zipper, more out of nervousness than anything else. She wasn't sure how to answer him, to say what she wanted without it coming out wrong.

"I don't want to lose you from my life, Bella," he continued. "No matter what happens, I'd like to keep your friendship, and if that's all I'm left with, I'm okay with that."

He gently lifted her chin, causing her eyes to meet his. "Just say it, Bella."

"I'm terrified," she admitted.

Uncertainty crept into his expression. "Not of me," he stated rather than asked.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. This is new to me, Edward." She took a step back, releasing his hand, and he hid his disappointment.

"It's new to me, too, but who isn't scared when things change?" he replied.

She hesitated, torn by conflicting emotions, before turning her back to him.

Edward felt a stab at his heart. "Bella..."

She sighed, folding her arms as she began. "Did you know when we were kids, I waited and waited for the real you to make his appearance? I knew that, deep down, you weren't a mean person. You played football in the backyard with your dad, and kissed your mom on the cheek when she gave you cookies after school. The girl in me, the one who used to concoct crazy scenes starring you, the nice side of you, remembers all of that."

"I thought we were past this," he replied, his jaw clenched.

"This has nothing to do with who you are now," she responded over her shoulder. "The guy I waited for has finally arrived, and I'm scared that I might be the one who isn't good enough."

Edward scoffed as she turned to face him.

"I don't want you to come to New York just for me, Edward. It has to be for you, first and foremost. Because you're doing really well here, and to just make a change like that? It terrifies me _for_ you."

"I'm perfectly capable of making a sound decision," he said, stepping toward her. "I'll admit that it never crossed my mind, moving to New York, but I'm ready and willing to take the chance. And don't ever say you're not good enough, because you are. You're selfless, and loving, and kind, and whenever I'm around you, the peace I feel is overwhelming. I felt it the first time you visited me in prison. Even though you were behind glass, I felt it."

He regarded her cautiously, surprised to see her cheeks moistened with tears. "Bella, you asked me to kiss you last night. That couldn't have been for nothing."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "It wasn't," she replied, her words breaking. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that. I'm at a loss, Edward. So much has happened in the last year, and I never expected to be standing here with you. You'll have to forgive me if I come off a little dumbfounded, because that's what I am."

He lifted his hand to her face, thumbing away a tear. "I'm not about to dispute that." With his other hand, he cradled her face, and she unfolded her arms, placing her hands against his waist. "A chance, Bella. That's all I'm asking for. You deserve it, and so do I."

She chewed on the inside of her lip before raising her eyes to his. She knew he was right. She was all about chances and having faith. It was a shot she was willing to take for the both of them.

_Follow your heart..._

"I can talk to Jess. Maybe her dad can help you find a job. And I know there are apartments for rent in my building, if you want to..." Her words died on her lips when she noticed his widening smile. She returned it, and he pulled her against him, cradling her against his chest.

"There's so much we can do," she said, her words coming forth in a burst. "I can take you to Central Park. You'll love it. Oh, and we can get tickets to Letterman, if you want. Or-"

"Bella," Edward said, grinning. "We'll have plenty of time for that. But it makes me happy that you're thinking about it."

She smiled. "It would be kind of boring to try to date someone around here, you know? At least there's no shortage of stuff to do in New York."

"Hm," he murmured in agreement. "One can only take so much of the Itty Bitty Buzz."

Bella let him kiss her again, there in the moonlight, and this kiss held more promise than she could have hoped for. She was proud of herself for making the leap. The tattoo on her right shoulder was there for a reason.

They fit together, Edward and Bella. It was never more evident than when he walked her to her door, and tenderly kissed her goodnight, whispering promises of staying in touch until he could make the trip.

And when Bella walked into the house, a smile on her face and a rosy tint to her cheeks, Charlie merely rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic," he mumbled as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend... and yes, it is winding down.

**This week's rec:** "In Your World" by solostintwilight. This one has Amishward. Yes, you read that right - AMISH. Before you say "no thanks," do yourself a favor and check it out. Trust me on this. I felt the same way at first, but now I'm foaming at the mouth waiting for the next update. This story **OWNS** me. Author's summary: Bella runs from her life in Forks. Away from her father, away from her possessive boyfriend Jacob Black. Fleeing across country she is stranded in a small town in Iowa, and seeks refuge in a community that is nothing like her world. Bella is taken in and learns how the Amish live. And love.

Have a good weekend :)


	37. Chapter 36: Top of the World

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and if you don't review, thank you for just reading. :)

Thanks to Dinx, my ever-fab beta!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It wasn't but a half hour into the drive to SeaTac the next morning that Charlie cleared his throat, and Bella laughed a little.

"Okay, Dad."

He glanced over at her. "What?"

"You want to ask about Edward," she said, clutching a paperback book in her lap.

"It's not really any of my business," he responded, despite his curiosity.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's okay. You can ask me."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much since you live in New York now, and he's here. But it's good that you feel you can be friends, or, you know, whatever."

"Right," Bella said, nodding. "Friends or whatever."

"I gained some respect for the guy when he punched that ..." He paused and glanced at her. "He's a different man now, that's easy to see."

Bella smiled, turning slightly in her seat. "Dad, Edward's moving to New York."

Charlie's grip on the wheel tightened. It was easier to stomach his daughter's friendship - or _whatever_- with Edward when he knew they were separated by three thousand miles.

"Is that so," he stated. "And what's he going to, uh, do there?"

Bella kept her eyes on him. "Jess is going to talk to her dad about helping Edward find a job. She said-"

"Where will he live? With you?"

Bella's eyes widened. "No! God, no. No," she stated emphatically. "He'll have his own place. And Alice is there, so he'll have family around."

"Was this his idea, Bells?"

"It wasn't mine," she replied. "And I wasn't sure at first, but we talked about it and it makes sense."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you moved back here? Now, I know you like New York, and things are good, but-"

"But you aren't there to keep an eye on me," Bella said. "Right, I get it. And no, he deserves a shot there, too, just like I did. He'll have a better life there, I think."

Charlie looked at her. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, Bells, but you'll always be my little girl, and I'll always be protective of you. That's what being a dad is about."

Bella nodded. "I know. And I love you for that."

"Your mom would be proud of you, kiddo. Real damn proud."

As the truck headed toward Seattle, Bella tried to read, but found herself reading the same sentences over and over. She glanced at her phone peeking out of her purse.

_Should I text him?_

Minutes later, the temptation got to be too much, and she pulled her phone out, scrolling to his number.

Her fingers hovered over the keys as she thought about what to say.

Charlie was eying her curiously, a smirk on his face. He was glad to see Bella happy after all the hell she had been through.

Finally, she typed out a simple message before sticking the phone back inside the purse.

_Thinking of you... - B_

Edward was in the middle of loading clothes into the dryer when he heard his phone chirp in the other room. He quickly finished, slammed the door shut, turned it on and hurried to the living room.

His face lit up when he saw the message, and he grinned, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

_Likewise, beautiful_, he typed. _I miss you already._

Bella smiled when her phone vibrated. She retrieved it, her heartbeat speeding up. When she accidentally let an 'aw' sound escape, Charlie rolled his eyes, causing Bella to smack him playfully.

"Why don't you just call the boy? I can tell you want to," he said.

She shook her head. "It can wait."

"It can, but I doubt he can," Charlie replied, chuckling.

Bella blushed a little before typing her message in.

_I'll call soon._

_Not if I call first_, he shot back.

_The chief is inches away. It's your life, _she fired off, grinning.

_I'll take my chances..._

And that was when Bella may have given most of her heart to the boy she'd watched become a man.

* * *

"Is that you, Bella Swan?" Jessica called down the stairwell as soon as Bella entered the building.

Bella shook her head, laughing. "Yeah!" she called up. "Geez, give me a minute."

She paused at the third floor landing to pet Lucille Ball, who wrapped himself around her ankles. Bella nearly giggled herself silly when she found out that Lucille was a boy, but she had to admit the name fit the cat.

"Bellaaaa!"

"Shit, I'm coming!" Bella yelled. "For pete's sake, what-"

Bella froze at the bottom of the stairs to the fourth floor, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the enormous bouquet of Gerber daisies Jessica presently held.

"Fuck," Bella whispered, grinning. "Those flowers are bigger than your head."

"Oh god, just take the card! Who are they from? I'm dyin' here!" Jessica said excitedly, nearly bouncing on her toes.

Bella dropped her bag when she hit the top of the stairs, and plucked the card from the bouquet before reading it to herself.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Finally a note I can write you that doesn't identify me as five digits.  
Thank you for two wonderful evenings, and I hope we have many more.  
You're taking a chance, and I promise I won't let you down._

Yours, however you want me,

_Edward_

Bella felt tears spring to her eyes, and she swiped them away. "Jesus fuck, I can't believe I'm crying again."

"Bella?" Jessica asked, concern in her voice. "These are happy flowers."

Bella smiled. "Yes, Jess, I'm aware of that."

"What's it say? Can I see it? Who are they from?"

The two friends spent the next few hours going over every little detail, pausing only to refill their wine glasses and order Chinese food.

When Bella finally went to her apartment, she wasted no time dialing Edward's number.

"I was beginning to think I'd lost you forever," he said teasingly on the second ring.

She collapsed onto the sofa, a grin on her face. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad they're to your liking."

Bella snorted. "Edward, you could have sent me a dandelion and I would have loved it."

"Isabella Swan, are you tipsy?"

"Maybe just a little," she replied, laying her head back. "I had to give Jess the rundown, you know. Those things always go better with wine."

"Hm. I've had my share of alcohol-induced conversations, yes."

She giggled, and Edward grinned. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Back to work," she replied. "You?"

"Same, though in my head, I'm driving across the country."

"You should totally do that," she said, yawning.

Edward glanced at the clock. "Bella, it's almost eleven there. You should go to bed."

"I should, yes. Then it'll be morning, and in my head, you'll be driving across the country."

He didn't think it was possible, but his mouth curved upward even further. "Sleep, Bella."

"Okay, you pushy man. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams."

* * *

As the days passed, and Christmas grew closer, so did Bella and Edward. They texted constantly, chatted by phone whenever they could, and even Skyped a few times.

Edward was wrapping up the Tanner project, and had talked to a few different people about jobs in New York. Jessica had been working with him and Bella, and with her dad to get Edward's foot in the door at one of the city's more established companies that worked to rehabilitate poor communities.

Two evenings before Christmas, Bella was curled up on the couch with a pint of cookies and cream ice cream and _It's a Wonderful Life_ on television when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was Jessica, considering any outside visitors would need to ring from the lobby first, she paused the movie and went to the door, unconcerned that she was wearing yoga pants and a ratty t-shirt that was two sizes too big.

When she opened it, Emmett gave her his biggest grin and she gasped in shock. "Emmett!"

"Hiya, kid!" Rose said, stepping from beside the door.

"Rose!" Bella launched herself forward, hugging the both of them. "What … how ..."

"Just wait," Emmett said, interrupting her.

As if on cue, the door to Jessica's apartment opened and Edward stepped out, smiling at her.

Bella blew past Emmett and Rose, throwing her arms around Edward's neck.

"Hello to you, too," he whispered against her ear. "I take it you missed me."

"Shut up," she mumbled, burying her face against his shoulder.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her head. "There's one more thing."

She pulled back, her eyes impossibly wide. "Are you guys trying to kill me?"

"Hi, Bells," Charlie said, making his appearance from inside Jessica's apartment.

Bella let out a cry of surprise and went to him, hugging him tight. "Dad!"

Jessica leaned against the doorframe, a grin on her face. "For the record, I was merely a pawn, not the instigator."

Bella hugged her. "Thanks, Jess."

"He's a keeper, hon," she whispered into Bella's ear before pulling away. "Now, I'm off to Boston for some quality family time. Merry Christmas!"

"Hot damn, she has pie!" Emmett yelled from inside the apartment.

Everyone laughed, and Bella told him to help himself before they started to file in. Edward hung back, grabbing Bella's hand to halt her. She glanced at Charlie, who merely smiled and closed the door to give them some privacy.

Edward cupped her face in his hands and bent to kiss her softly, his lips pausing inches from hers as if he were waiting for clearance. She closed the small gap, wrapping her arms around him. It was sweet and tender, and Bella couldn't believe it was happening. Minutes ago, she was contemplating a Christmas alone, thinking that maybe she should have traveled to Washington. Instead, Washington had come to her.

"What-" Bella started to say when Edward pulled back.

"Shh," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. He hugged her against him, his eyes closed as he rested his head atop her chin. "Just let me hold you for a second."

Bella inhaled the scent of him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"It was your dad's idea, believe it or not," Edward finally said. "He drove up to the Port a couple of weeks ago and asked if we'd be interested in joining him on his trip."

"I didn't think he was coming. He said he couldn't get away," Bella said, baffled.

"Hm, he told us he was going to surprise you. Mom is flying in tomorrow. Dad's … well, I'm not really sure. He's trying to get out of Chicago. Either way, we're here. Alice and Jasper are hosting."

"You were planning on coming this whole time?"

"We were, but everyone was sworn to secrecy, though Alice said she had invited you over already." He held her hands between them. "I couldn't bear to stay away any longer, especially with it being Christmas. I know how much you adore Christmas Eve. I want to share that with you. And it's my first Christmas back with my family, thanks to you."

The door behind them swung open, interrupting their conversation, and Emmett looked out, a piece of pie in his hand. "Are you guys gonna stay out there all night?"

Edward rolled his eyes as Bella giggled. He kissed her again before leading her into the apartment, now full of life and laughter, just as Bella longed for.

She snuggled against Edward on the sofa as the five of them laughed it up all evening. When it was nearing ten, Emmett and Rose called it a night, heading for their hotel.

"I should go, too," Edward said, removing his arm from Bella's shoulders. He stood, holding out his hand to her. She smiled as she took it, and walked with him to the hallway.

"Don't say anything," Edward started, "but Emmett's going to ask Rose to marry him while they're here. He wants everyone to be there."

Bella smiled. "That's wonderful."

"He has an elaborate scheme that involves taking her to the Empire State Building. I'll let you know when he's figured out the details."

Which is why, the next afternoon, Bella and Charlie greeted Edward on the sidewalk outside the apartment building. Bella immediately sought out Edward's hand, and he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Are we set?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "We are. Emmett's going to bring her up at three. I told him we'd be there. Alice and Jasper are probably there already. Mom's en route from the airport. Dad's still stuck in Chicago."

"Oh, that's too bad," Bella said, frowning.

Charlie had resisted at first, saying he didn't think he really had any business being there, but Bella insisted with some urging from Edward, and Charlie finally gave in.

As they walked the city streets, Edward couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he listened to Bella chatter on about various points of interest. The way she described the city made it clear to him why she was a writer, and he was growing more excited about moving with every story she told. Charlie hung back, listening to his daughter and giving a curious glance to his surroundings.

"Dad, I have to take you to Virgil's before you leave," she said over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, mildly interested.

"It's barbecue, and it's to die for," she replied.

"Coming from someone who loves turkey burgers, I'm not sure I trust you on that," he responded with a grin.

Edward chuckled, his eyes moving skyward as the Empire State Building loomed above their heads. "Jesus, it's amazing."

Bella nodded. "I haven't been to the top yet. I'm so excited!"

They bought their tickets and loaded onto the elevator. The higher they went, the more excited they each became – even Charlie, who had a hard time not smiling when Bella was obviously so happy.

When they finally reached the top, Alice squealed when she laid eyes on them, hugging each of them – including the chief – before they joined Jasper.

"Oh my god," Bella said, looking at the city spread out below them. "It's beautiful."

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist, having a hard time looking at the scenery when all he wanted to do was look at Bella.

"Hey, you guys! Turn around!" Alice said, holding a camera.

They did as told and she snapped a photo of Bella leaning against Edward, the city as their backdrop. Esme arrived in the meantime, beaming as she told them that Emmett and Rose had caught the next elevator up.

"Oh, they're here!" Alice whisper-shouted. "Everyone act normal."

This earned laughter from all of them, but if Rose was surprised to see them all there, she was hiding it pretty well.

The group spent several minutes taking photos and enjoying themselves before Emmett finally made his move.

Edward pulled Bella to his side, entwining their fingers. He watched as Bella's smile grew wider and wider, her eyes brimming with tears as Emmett dropped to one knee in front of Rose.

Rose looked down at him, a smirk on her face. "Well, I'll be damned," she said.

Emmett didn't need to make some robust declaration of love. All he needed to do was hold up a sparkling diamond ring, give one of his most charming smiles, and Rose dropped to her knees in front of him, kissing him with every fiber of her being.

"I guess that's a yes," Charlie said, chuckling.

Bella smiled, nuzzling her head into the crook of Edward's neck. He planted a kiss atop her head, then let her go, laughing as she went into girl-mode with Rose, Alice and Esme.

Charlie stepped up next to him, his arms folded. "She's happier than I've ever seen her."

Edward nodded in agreement, unable to take his eyes off her. "She's finally found her place, I think."

Charlie glanced at him, then turned, looking across the city. "She's the most important thing in the world to me, son. It broke my heart to see how much pain she was in. I don't want her to go back to that place ever again."

Edward looked at him. "She means a lot to me, sir."

"Just so long as you understand," Charlie stated. "This isn't some kind of weird hero complex or something, is it?"

"God no," Edward said quickly. "Absolutely not. Look, Chief, I've got a lot to make up for with her, and I'm working on it." He paused, looking toward Bella, who was still fawning over Rose's ring. "Bella and I, we can be something. What that something is, I don't know. I laid the foundation, and I'm letting her lay the bricks."

Charlie snorted, amused by Edward's analogy.

Edward gave him a lopsided grin. "You know what I mean. I know that I want a chance to be the man she expects me to be. That I should be, for her. She's special to me, Chief. I can't promise you I won't make mistakes, because I'm not perfect. But I can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's happy, even when there are bumps in the road."

Charlie's jaw clenched, and for a moment, Edward wondered if he'd overstepped his bounds.

"I guess I can't ask for more than that," Charlie replied. "As long as she's happy, and you keep her safe."

"Always," Edward said. "I can't imagine life without her."

Charlie pushed away from the wall and clapped Edward on the back before heading over to talk to Esme.

Bella eventually made her way to back over to Edward, who was staring across the vast jungle of life stretched out below and thinking about his talk with Charlie. She laid her hand on his back, and he glanced at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, trailing her eyes down his strong-set jaw.

"Nothing. Everything," he said, pulling her against him. "What are the chances I can steal you away for some quiet time this evening?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," she responded with a smile as she reveled in his open adoration of her.

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight. In the meantime, you should spend some quality time with your dad. No doubt Alice will have us all over the city and back by then."

Edward was right. While Alice led her family on a whirlwind tour of Midtown, Bella took Charlie to Virgil's for some Christmas Eve barbecue.

"Now I know I'm not in Forks anymore," Charlie said in between bites. "No barbecue this good there, and definitely not on Christmas Eve."

Bella smiled. "The city never sleeps, Dad."

"I can see how much you love it now," he commented. "Your face just lights up. However, the walking part? I could do without that."

She laughed a little. "You get used to it. It helps that pretty much everything I need is right around any corner."

They strolled through Bryant Park on their way back to Bella's apartment. With a little time to kill before Edward arrived, they played a few rounds of poker, discussing the latest gossip in Forks. Charlie had her laughing until she had tears in her eyes as he regaled her with tales of Jacob changing diapers and getting puked on.

At seven thirty, Bella changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a black chenille sweater. It had turned markedly cooler since they'd left the Empire State Building, and there were flurries in the forecast for that evening.

She heard the bell ring from below, and hurried out to answer.

"Come on up," she said, hitting the button. A minute later, she opened the door to find a grinning Edward.

"Um, what's so funny?" she asked, glancing into the hall for something suspicious.

He pointed to his feet, where Bella found Lucille Ball presently snaking his way in and around Edward's legs.

Bella laughed and knelt, picking up the furball. "It's the building cat," she stated. "His name is Lucille Ball."

Edward snorted as he scratched the cat behind the ears. "Lucille Ball? And it's a boy?"

"Don't judge," Bella replied, letting the cat jump out of her arms. "Come in. I just need to pull my shoes on."

After she turned, he let his eyes freely roam her backside – until he heard a throat clear.

He grimaced. "Hey, Chief."

"Edward," Charlie said, glancing at him from his spot on the sofa. "Where you two headed?"

"Oh, uh..." He looked toward the hall. "It's a surprise."

"Ah. It's turning colder, so-"

"Dad," Bella said, shaking her head as she came into the room. She started to pull her coat on, but Edward stepped forward quickly to help. "We won't be gone too long, I'm sure," she finished. She kissed Charlie on the cheek and picked up her purse.

"You kids be careful," Charlie said, watching them as they walked to the door. He was growing increasingly more comfortable with Edward's presence, placated by the fact that Edward seemed to be well aware of how he should treat a woman.

"Did you eat yet?" Edward asked when they started down the stairs.

"Yeah, I took Dad to Virgil's. He loved it. What'd you guys do?"

"To be honest, I have no fucking idea. I feel like I've been walking for days."

Bella giggled, draping her arm through his. "Welcome to New York."

"I hope you don't mind," he said when they hit the sidewalk. "I've already planned something."

"Oh?"

"I, uh, may have asked for assistance, but only to get us there."

She looked at him curiously. "Are we walking? Is it close?"

"Er, I guess?" He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's not as if I have anything better to do," she teased.

He lifted a hand to his chest. "You wound me, woman."

She grinned, snuggling closer to him as they headed down 6th Avenue.

"I'm so happy for Rose and Emmett," she said, glancing into store windows as they walked along. "They're a perfect match."

"Hm, yeah. They're talking about a summer wedding." Edward didn't tell Bella that Rose was planning to ask her to be maid of honor.

"In the Port?"

"I guess. Or maybe Seattle."

"Have you talked to your dad?"

Edward shrugged. "Briefly. He wanted to be here, but the on-call doctor has an illness in the family, so he has to stay there."

Bella frowned. "Is he doing okay?"

"Better. He's still attending AA. I was worried, with it being Christmas, but he swears he won't be derailed."

Bella squeezed Edward's arm, then moved her hand down to his, grasping it.

They walked in silence until Rockefeller Center came into view. The crowd had thickened considerably, everyone clamoring to see the famous Christmas tree in its last few days of existence. Edward kept a tight hold to Bella as they walked along, ever so often stealing a glance at her face. She was smiling from ear to ear, taking it all in. Her first Christmas in the city. She caught his eye and he winked at her. When they were finally able to get a full view of the tree, they stood in front of it, looking at the twinkling lights, their faces lit up by the glow.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

To add to the magic of the moment, tiny snow flurries were drifting around, ending their journey on warm bodies.

"Bella?" Edward said, lifting a hand to brush a flurry off her cheek.

She looked at him, noticing the considerable difference in his face from several months ago. His heavy load had vanished, replaced with a light in his eyes.

"You have to make a wish," he told her. "On the star. You can't see any stars here in the city, so this is what I came up with."

Bella gaped at him, then tilted her head, allowing her eyes to settle on the star topping the tree.

"Remember?" he asked, thinking back to all those Christmases ago, when they were just kids and Grandpa Cullen had told them that they should always make a wish upon the brightest star on Christmas Eve.

She nodded. "I do. Of course I do. I haven't made a Christmas Eve wish in … well, it's been a couple of years. I remember the last thing I wished for, though."

"Yeah?"

"It was the first Christmas without my mom. I wished for her soul and yours to be at peace."

Stunned, he simply looked at her, no words to say.

"This year..." she began, looking at him, then at the star. She closed her eyes, smiling a little. She felt Edward's nearness, his fingers on her skin. She felt the soft kiss of a flurry as it hit her nose. She heard a choir singing _Silent Night_, her favorite of all Christmas carols.

_I wish to never forget the feeling of discovery..._ she thought.

Edward had been mesmerized by the sight of her as she made her wish. The curve of her lips as she smiled, the lashes of her eyes fluttering closed. She was breathtaking.

He had his wish right in front of him.

"Done?" he asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"I am," she replied, locking her gaze with his. "Are you?"

"I am," he echoed.

"Have any of your wishes ever came true?"

"Hm, a couple of them, but the most important one is right in front of me," he answered, closing the distance between them. He looked down at her as she lifted her face toward him. "And with her permission, I'm going to kiss her."

She gasped a little. "Edward, you don't have to keep asking me."

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page," he said, grinning.

"I think I'm a few chapters ahead, and you need to catch up," she responded, breathless.

"Well, I better get started then." And with that, his lips descended to hers, and a delicious shudder heated her body when they met. Another kiss full of promise and longing, an ache so deep it should hurt, but didn't.

"Best Christmas ever," he whispered into her hair after they parted and he held her close.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend...

**This week's rec:** "My Sweet Thing" by An End Has a Start. This undiscovered gem had me wide-eyed and dropping my jaw by the time I finished the posted chapters. Rose and Jasper are ... well, not nice. And Bella used to be not so nice, but she's met an Edward (and Alice) so sweet that you can see her changing. The author's summary: Bella Swan's world is about to be turned upside down when she meets a strange boy named Bronze. His child like attitude is just what she needs to step down off the pedestal she lives upon. All Human.

To anyone with friends and/or family in the south affected by the storms, my thoughts are with you all. *HUGGGS*


	38. Chapter 37: Long Time Coming

**A/N: I'm not even going to attempt to apologize for posting this chapter so late. It did a number on me, and I had to step back from it a few times to get a clear head. Thank you for being so patient, though. Hopefully you'll feel as if it was worth the wait. And if you don't, that's OK. It's just over 8,400 words. :)**

Thanks to Dinx for her encouragement and sharp eye. She really helped calm my nerves with this.

Special kudos to littlecat358 (author of the just-completed "Unplanned Perfection") and xNimC (author of "Royal Rebellions) for their advice.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Bella sat in the living room at Alice's, a smile on her face as she watched and listened.

She was surrounded by most of the people who meant the world to her, and it filled her with something she had sorely missed the last two Christmases - peace.

Edward was standing across the room, chatting with Carlisle, who had surprised them by arriving just as they sat down to eat a lavish meal prepared by Esme and a beaming Rose. Once in awhile, Edward would glance Bella's way, and they would share a smile, and Bella's cheeks would warm. For as much as she had decided to open herself up to him, to the possibility of building a future together, he was still the first man she had felt a closeness to, and the newness of that feeling left her slightly reticent, like a teenager with her first crush.

Emmett and Jasper were playing baseball on the Wii, and Charlie was parked on his phone, talking a rookie cop through computer issues.

Rose took a seat next to Bella and nudged her. "What's up, kid?"

Bella smiled, leaning forward to set her coffee mug on the table. "Just thinking about some things," she replied coyly.

"Yeah? Wow, coulda fooled me. The Isabella Swan I know never thinks," Rose deadpanned. She nodded in the direction of Edward and Carlisle. "Bet I know what's on your mind. Same as what's on his. He has barely taken his eyes off you all damn day."

Bella ducked her head, laughing a little. "Rose..."

"Hey, I think it's sweet. You're good for each other."

Bella smiled as she looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "I can't wait for him to move here," she confessed.

Rose lifted a brow. "I imagine it's not easy trying to establish a relationship when you can't see each other often."

"Yeah, there's that," Bella replied.

Rose smirked as she looked at her. "What else is there?" A pause. "Oh!"

Bella bit back a laugh, her face coloring fiercely.

Rose looked across the room at Edward, who was giving them a funny look, wondering what had caused Bella to blush as she was.

"Bellaaaa," Rose sang, dropping her voice.

"Stop it," Bella said, elbowing her. "It's not like … that."

"No? Because the look on your face pretty much gives it away. You're thinking about taking things to the next level."

Bella swallowed hard, risking a glance at Edward. His brows knit together in concern, and she smiled a little to put him at ease.

"Not … right away," she said softly. "It's too soon anyway, isn't it?"

Rose shrugged. "That's entirely a personal decision. Some people sleep together right away, and others wait until they get married. Edward would be okay with waiting until you're ready." She looked at her friend, nudging her again. "Are you ready?"

Bella folded her arms across her stomach. _Am I?_ That was the question that had been rolling around in her mind for a couple of days. She certainly _felt_ ready. It didn't help matters that every time she looked at him, or he was near, something deep down inside her jumped and made her momentarily lose all thought.

"Bella?" Rose whispered. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Bella sucked in her lips to hold in a giggle, and she simply nodded. Rose slapped Bella's knee, a grin on her face.

"Do you need, um, ya know, some advice? Or…" Rose asked seriously.

Bella shook her head. "No, I mean, it'll come to me, right?"

Rose's grin widened. "Yeah, kid. It'll definitely come to you."

Bella's face colored again, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, it's going to take you all night just to let him take your shirt off."

"Hey," Bella said, pouting.

Rose shrugged, patted Bella's knee again, and stood. She looked down at her and winked. "You'll be fine. I promise."

Not a minute after Rose left Bella, Edward made his way over and sat down next to her. She automatically leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"What got you all worked up?" he asked, his voice low.

Bella's insides came to life and she smiled. "Nothing. Just … girl talk. You know."

"Hm, say no more." He pressed his lips against her head. "I know everyone said no gifts this year, but I have something for you."

This caused Bella to lift her head and look at him. "Edward, that's not fair."

He smirked. "Of course it is."

"It isn't. I didn't get you anything, and-"

Edward shushed her, quickly leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, and chaste, given that the chief stood feet away, but it was enough for Bella to want more.

He got to his feet and held his hand out to her. Bella took it and let him lead her out of the room. He led her down the hall and into the guestroom he had been occupying. She did a quick survey of the tidy, modern room as he closed the door. When he turned back to face her, she looked at him curiously.

"You're wrong, you know," he said, stepping forward.

"About what?" she asked, nuzzling against his hand when he raised it to her cheek.

He peered at her intently, a smile playing on his lips. "You said you didn't get me anything. What you seem to forget is that you've given me everything. Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough."

Bella swallowed nervously. _Jesus_, she thought. _If just being this close to him is turning me inside out, what will it be like when..._

He derailed her train of thought when he pressed his lips to her forehead, then moved away. She felt the absence of his warmth immediately, and folded her arms, watching as he picked up a large and square wrapped gift.

"It's from all of us, actually," Edward said. "But Mom suggested you might feel more comfortable if I gave it to you, so..." He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"It's really not much," he continued after she was seated. He held it out to her, and she looked at him before taking it into her lap.

As she tore into the paper, Edward wrung his hands together. He wasn't nervous about the gift. He knew Bella would love it. He was more nervous about the shift between them. He could feel something different, something new coming from Bella, and it was taking all of his strength not to get ahead of himself.

Bella gasped, holding the portrait in front of her. "Edward..." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, scanning the artwork as if he hadn't seen it dozens of times already.

"I love it," she said, turning to kiss his cheek. "I don't … where did …"

He chuckled. "Alice called your dad and asked him to send her a photo of you and your mom. She met this portrait artist, one of the most popular in the city, and he agreed to do it for her."

Bella stared at the eerie likeness of her mother, holding a baby Bella in her arms.

"I don't know what to say," she said softly. "Thank you seems really trivial."

He reached his index finger to her cheek, plucking a tear away. "I hope those are happy tears."

She nodded, laughing.

They sat there for several minutes before rejoining the family. Bella went to each person and thanked them before sitting down with Charlie to show him the finished product.

"That's really good," he commented, scanning the picture. "It looks just like her."

"I have the perfect place for it," Bella told him. "On the wall right above the TV."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Sounds good, kiddo."

Hours later, Charlie and Bella said goodbye to the Cullens and made the trek back to Bella's. Charlie would be flying out in the morning, and Edward was going to go with them to the airport so Bella wouldn't have to make the trip alone.

After helping her hang the portrait, Charlie retreated to bed, and Bella settled on the sofa, smiling wistfully as she studied the new addition to her apartment.

* * *

The next two days were a blur for Bella as she continued to show Edward around the city. He had no reason to rush back to Washington, but Bella would be returning to work, and he would be on his own.

They spent their days hitting the tourist hot spots, then lounged in Bella's living room watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other. And of course, their evenings always included a little making out, with Edward always being the one to pull away, much to Bella's chagrin.

When Bella went back to work, Edward would be at her door every morning at precisely seven a.m. They would stop in the little cafe at the corner, eat breakfast, and he would walk her to the office, giving her a kiss that hardly left her sated.

At noon, he would be sitting in the lobby waiting for her so that he could escort her to lunch.

And she would text him late in the afternoon, telling him what time she thought she might be wrapping up, and he would again be waiting for her.

"You know," Bella said on the fourth day. "I'm getting rather used to this. Having my own personal escort."

He grinned, holding her to his side as they walked toward her apartment building.

"It can't be fun for you, though," she commented. "All that running back and forth and-"

"I got a job," he said suddenly, cutting her off.

She froze mid-stride, her jaw slacking.

He stood in front of her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Shocking, I know."

It was the first time Edward ever heard Bella squeal, but she did, and loud enough to catch the people buzzing by them in surprise. She hastily threw her arms around his neck, and he lifted her, burying his face in her hair.

"A job!" she said excitedly. "Oh my God, tell me everything."

"I actually got the call yesterday for an interview, but I couldn't tell anyone. I was afraid I'd jinx it. So, I went today, and he made me an offer before I walked out. I was nervous about telling him about my past, but he said it was nothing. My first big project is going to be working with the mayor's office to redesign a whole block of housing in Harlem."

Bella's smile couldn't be any wider, and she hugged him again, her heart swelling. "I'm so proud of you, Edward."

He closed his eyes, reveling in her warmth. "You can thank Jessica and her dad. If it weren't for them-"

"They just opened a door for you, Edward, that's all. You're the one who went through it."

He blinked, baffled. "Fuck, I think you've been hanging out with Rose too long."

Bella giggled, playfully punching his arm. "We should celebrate! Want to call them and see if they'd like to join us?"

As if he could resist her when she smiled at him the way she did. So, an hour later, they found themselves seated at a table at the Bryant Park Grill with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and they toasted to their new beginnings.

"Let's go dancing!" Alice said as they left the restaurant. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and then Rose and Em will be leaving, and-" Her smile turned into a pout. "I don't want you guys to go."

Everyone knows a pouting Alice usually gets her way, which is how the group found themselves in a crowded nightclub at midnight. None of the guys wanted to dance, intent to just watch their girls enjoy themselves. No amount of cajoling from Bella could get Edward on the dance floor, though he did have to admit the thought of grinding against her wasn't at all unappealing.

"Bella's drunk, I think," Rose said in Edward's ear at one point. "You should take her home."

Edward smirked, but obeyed, and despite Bella's slurred protests, he hauled her away.

"Edwarrrrd," she said, slapping at his arm. "I didn't get to say bye to them."

"You'll see them tomorrow before they leave," he reminded her. "Come on, babe. Work with me here." He had a tight grip on her waist, but she was giggling uncontrollably, which made it rather difficult to maneuver a busy city sidewalk.

"Time is it?" she asked, clumsily reaching for his wrist.

"Uh, almost two," he replied, grateful that they were close to her building.

"Are you drunk, Edward?" she asked, looking at him through heavy eyelids.

"No," he replied. "But you are, and you're going home to bed."

She snorted loudly, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Are you coming to bed with me?"

That went straight to his cock, and he groaned. "Jesus Christ, Bella. Don't say shit like that."

Bella pouted. "You don't wanna?"

"Believe me, I do. Badly." He led her around a corner and straight up the steps to her building. After punching in the code she'd given him days ago, they were inside, and Edward faced a challenge.

"Is there an elevator in this place?"

She shrugged and yawned at the same time. "Stairs..."

"Yes, I know there are stairs," he said, chuckling. "Four flights of them, and you're going to kill us both before we get to the top."

"I'll be good, promise," she said, slouching against him as her eyes drifted shut.

"I'll carry you," he finally said, sweeping her up into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, draping an arm loosely around his waist as he cradled her.

"Key's in pocket," she whispered sleepily. "You can keep it."

He smiled. "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm." She buried her face against him.

When he hit the fourth floor, he gently released her, and she leaned against the wall.

"Which pocket?" he asked, hesitant to just go digging.

"Um..." She shoved her hand in one pocket, then the other. "Oh."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

She giggled and turned around. "Here."

He glanced down at her denim-clad ass.

"Well?" She shimmied a little, and Edward groaned.

"You little flirt," he said, shaking his head. He sighed and reached his fingers into a pocket, gritting his teeth as he did so.

_She's going to be the death of me_, he thought, glad that his search produced the key on the first try.

"Do you always keep your key in your back pocket?" he asked, unlocking the door.

He received no reply as she made a beeline for the hallway.

Alarmed, Edward followed, expecting her to be headed for the toilet. Instead, he found her in the bedroom, where she had thrown herself into bed.

He sighed and went to her, maneuvering her around enough so that he could loosen the covers under her. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He pulled her shoes off, then went to the bathroom, where he dampened a washcloth. He returned to the bed, taking a seat on the edge next to her. As he gently rubbed away her makeup, her eyes opened slightly, and she smiled at him.

"Stay with me," she whispered, laying a hand on his as it caressed her cheek. "Please."

Her eyes fluttered closed again as he continued to wipe away the remnants of her day. When he was done with that, he went to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water, retrieved a bottle of Advil, and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

He hovered by her bedside, looking down at her.

"Edward," she said softly. "Come to bed."

He smiled a little and moved around to the other side. He pulled the covers back, sat, pulled his shoes off and lay down so that he was facing her.

She wasted no time in snuggling against him, and he held her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_Heaven._

* * *

Bella groaned softly, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Oh, god..." she mumbled.

The sunlight filtered through the curtain, hitting her square in the face.

An amused Edward chuckled beside her.

Bella's eyes flew open, and she looked at him. "You're here."

A smile played on his lips. "That I am."

She smiled a little and stared at his stubbled jaw. "You didn't leave."

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm still here."

He cleared his throat and rolled onto his side. Bella inhaled sharply when he brushed against her as he reached his arm over her and toward the nightstand. He had stripped down to just his jeans during the night, and she found herself allowing her eyes to travel across his chest as he hovered above her.

"Water," he said, moving back and into a sitting position. "And Advil." He held them out and she took them gratefully.

"Thanks."

He watched her for a moment, her hair mussed up, her eyes still sleepy. It was a sight he could get used to seeing every day. Maybe with less clothes between them...

She downed the entire glass of water and handed it back to him. He reached across her again, setting it on the nightstand.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after he was situated again. "I could fix something."

"You can't cook," Bella said, gently chiding him.

"I can do the basics, thank you," he answered in rebuttal.

She looked at the clock, noticing it was almost ten. "Why don't I just shower and get dressed, and we can go somewhere? We have to meet Rose and Em soon."

"That's fine," he said just as his cellphone rang.

"Do you need to, uh..." She motioned toward the bathroom, but he shook his head.

"I've been awake for a while," he told her, getting to his feet. When he picked up his ringing phone, Bella took the opportunity to make a beeline for the bathroom. She hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

Edward was thankful for the distraction of a phone call when he heard the shower come on. "Emmett," he said, juggling the phone as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"Well, well, well," Emmett said, causing Edward to roll his eyes. "We just got to Alice's, and guess who isn't here?"

"She isn't?" Edward said jokingly.

"Very funny, bro. Did you go easy on the girl? Two years is a long time to-"

"Emmett!" Edward said, glancing toward the bathroom. "Jesus Christ, shut up. Not that it's any of your business, but nothing happened. She was drunk, remember? I stayed, yes, but that's it."

Emmett chuckled. "I see. And where is she now?"

"She's in the shower," Edward said, his tone bordering on annoyed.

"She's not drunk now, is she?"

"Emmett, seriously? Show some respect, would you?"

"I'm just yankin' your chain, Edward, calm down. Fuck, you do need to get laid. Let go of some of that pent-up aggression."

"I'm hanging up," Edward said, pulling the phone away from his ear. He heard Emmett shouting, but clicked the phone shut anyway.

He sat down on the bed and pulled on his shoes, looking over his shoulder toward the bathroom. He groaned, thinking of Bella standing beneath the water, her naked body glistening with that flowery soap she always smelled of. He would never dream of taking advantage of her in any situation. The ball was totally in her court, so to speak. But he'd be lying if he said that making love to her never crossed his mind, because it did. A lot. And he had never made love before. At least, he wasn't in love with any of the girls he'd been with.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Bella was still standing beneath the spray of water, her eyes squeezed shut. Waking to find him still in her bed had surprised her. She found that she rather liked seeing him first thing in the morning, and she smiled as she remembered him holding her when she finally fell asleep. He was patient and sweet with her, and she giggled despite the headache when she remembered him digging into her back pocket for the key.

Which she told him to keep.

She gasped. "Shit," she mumbled. Would he take it the wrong way? She hoped not. She wasn't exactly asking him to move in. She just thought... well, she wasn't sure what she thought, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe he'd forgotten and would give the key back to her. She didn't think she wanted him to.

When she finally got out of the shower, she brushed her hair out, half-dried it, and dabbed on some makeup before pulling on her robe. As she padded down the hall, she heard the TV on and smiled when she heard Edward laugh.

_Yes, I could get used to this..._

Five minutes later, she emerged wearing a pair of denim leggings, a vintage Beatles t-shirt and Uggs. Edward did a double-take, a grin spreading across his face. _Her and her vintage shirts..._

"What?" Bella asked, glancing to her feet and back at him.

"You're beautiful," he said, standing. "That's all."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He flipped the TV off. "Ready?"

She nodded, and as always, let him help her with her coat. When they stepped into the hallway, Bella went to lock the door, but Edward beat her to it with his key. She watched as he tucked it into an inside jacket pocket, the smile widening on her face.

After a quick breakfast at their usual diner, they met up with Emmett and Rose, both of whom couldn't resist teasing looks and snickers.

"So, are you guys going to the Times Square thing tonight?" Emmett asked as they waited for a taxi.

"Um, I don't know," Edward asked, looking at Bella. "Are we?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really?" he answered questioningly.

"Me either," she said, relieved. "Way too many people."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked, winking at Emmett as she asked.

"I think we should stay in," Bella answered, deciding to play along.

Edward looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure. We can watch movies or something."

"Something," Emmett mumbled, nudging Rose.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Edward said, glaring at them. "Knock it off."

Bella laughed, burying her face against Edward's shoulder. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

* * *

After seeing Emmett and Rose off, Edward and Bella spent the day touring the Bryant Park area, looking into various apartment possibilities for Edward. Late that evening, they found themselves back in Bella's apartment, arms loaded with groceries. They worked easily together as they put the groceries away, and Bella even let Edward help her prepare the eggplant parmigiana they had for dinner.

"There are some vacancies in this building," Bella suggested, reaching for a bottle of wine. "You know, if you want."

He glanced at her from his spot at the sink, where he was finishing up their dishes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "There are some signs downstairs by the mailboxes-"

"No, that's not what I meant," he said, chuckling. "I meant, are you sure that you'd be okay with me living here? In the same building, I mean."

Her hand froze on the cap of the wine bottle.

He dried his hands, turning to face her. "I'd be okay with it, if you are."

She looked over her shoulder, then back at the bottle. "Yeah, it'd be nice."

"Okay," he said with some finality. "I'll look into it. Anyway, it'll still be a couple of weeks. I have to tie up loose ends in the Port, and then I have the matter of driving across the country."

She laughed a little, handing him a glass before pouring some wine into it. "You're really going to do that? Do you realize how much it's going to cost to park your Jeep here?"

He shrugged. "I'm aware of that, yes. But it doesn't matter. I'd like to have it here so that we can take weekend trips, and renting a car every time we want to leave-" He stopped talking when he noticed that she was staring at him, mouth agape. "What's wrong?"

"Weekend trips," she said dubiously. "You want to travel? With me?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He placed his glass on the counter and closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms. "Of course I want to travel with you. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with to explore new places. A year ago, I never thought I'd get to see anything beyond those prison walls. And now, not only am I going to be living in New York City, but I can drive anywhere I want. I'm thinking Cape Cod, the Adirondacks, maybe a trip up north to the see the leaves in the fall."

Bella's eyes burned with tears as she looked up at him, and he laughed a little. "Bella, you cry entirely too much."

"I can't help it," she said, laughter in her voice. "I just..." She set her glass down and draped her arms around his neck.

"What?" he asked, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can say it."

She worried her bottom lip, then blew out a puff of air. "I've never felt like this before."

"That makes two of us," he replied, smiling.

Her eyes darted to his from the spot on his shirt she'd been staring at. "You haven't either?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Really?"

"Bella, I mean it. At the risk of sounding like a complete asshole, the girls I was with before meant nothing to me. I mean, yeah, I liked them, but ... that's all. You mean more to me than anyone ever has."

"Well, that's good," she said, a glint in her eye. "I don't have to figure this out on my own then."

He smiled, and she pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him. He cradled her face in his hands gently, kissing her sweetly. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue seek his. He might have been surprised by the initiation on her part if he wasn't too busy being turned on. She ran her hands up his back, pressing him further into her until he was forced to back her against the counter.

"Edward," she murmured as he moved his lips along her jaw and to her neck. She shuddered, whimpering when his lips found a rather sensitive spot. His tongue flicked against her skin, and she nearly buckled from the pleasure that coursed through her.

"Edward," she whispered, dropping her hands to his hips. She pushed gently, and he lifted his head, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, his words laced with worry.

"You have to ... you have to show me," she said, holding his gaze. "I ... I'm not ..."

He wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation, but he hoped like hell it meant what he thought. "Tell me," he urged her.

Her cheeks colored, and he realized that she was asking of him what he'd suspected, but he wanted her to say it, to confirm so he didn't have to take a chance at misreading her.

Her mouth opened, then closed, and finally opened again. "I don't know what I'm doing."

He ran his fingers through her hair before letting his hand come to rest on her shoulder. "You're doing a fine fucking job," he said, smirking.

She laughed at his pun, then shook her head. "I'm scared, Edward."

"Hey," he whispered, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her head. "I know. It's okay. I'm not exactly fearless myself here."

"You're afraid? Of what?"

He sighed before reaching behind her and picking up his wine. He downed what was left in one tilt, then set the glass down again.

"I've never been with, uh, anyone who ... you know, hasn't done it before," he said nervously.

"A virgin," Bella replied, her voice unwavering.

"Yeah, a virgin," he said smoothly, which belied the hurricane inside him. "It's been awhile for me. Since before I went to prison, and I want this to be special. I _need_it to be, for you, and for us. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, Bella. I mean it."

She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. There was no use in denying it, and she didn't want to put it off any longer. She felt it in her very soul.

"I trust you," she said softly, entwining her fingers with his. She looked him in the eye before leading him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom.

_Oh, fuck! _Edward did a mental evaluation of his wallet's contents. He had placed two condoms inside not long ago, just in case he ever got lucky enough to have Bella give him the green light.

Bella's heart was hammering in her chest - or was it her stomach? Either way, she was so sick with anticipation that she wasn't sure she'd be able to think straight.

When they stepped into the bedroom, she dropped his hand and turned to look at him. He quickly glanced at the bed, then at her. He saw nothing but affection in her eyes, and the spark he'd gotten used to seeing. She took a few slow steps backward until her legs hit the bed, and then she sat down.

He licked his lips at the sight of her, so sweet and shy. He felt like he was a teenager again. He suddenly wished he could go back to his first time, and that it was Bella he had lost his virginity to and not that Irina girl he met at one of Eric's parties.

He walked to her slowly and stopped inches in front of her. "Are you sure?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

She bit her lip, then nodded as she looked up at him in anticipation.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, sending quivers throughout her body. His slow, drugging kisses were unrelenting even as he began to push her back onto the bed. It was the first time since that night on First Beach that she had felt a man's weight on top of her, and this time it felt right.

Edward lifted his mouth from hers and gazed into her eyes. "Isabella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," he said, tracing a finger down her jaw.

She caught his hand and held it, allowing herself to look deep into eyes. It was obvious - the love and deep affection he held for her.

"Show me," she whispered, her warm breath caressing his skin.

His mouth captured hers once more, and she drank it in, letting him lead her. His fingers found their way to the hem of her shirt, and he lifted it, letting his fingers wander underneath and onto her stomach. She inhaled sharply, the sensation welcome.

"Lift up for me," he murmured, and once she did, he peeled her shirt off, leaving her heaving chest exposed to him. He took in the sight of her flushed skin, finally letting his eyes settle on the lacy blue bra. And then his eyes zeroed in on the tattoo.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, gently crawling over her. He traced a finger along the artwork.

"Um, it's a tattoo," she answered.

"I see that. What is it?"

"The Chinese symbol for faith. I got it in the Port the day after Thanksgiving, when I saw you with Tanya."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"It sums up a lot in my life," she said nonchalantly. "Faith has gotten me through everything."

He frowned as he looked at the scar next to it. "I am so fucking sorry for this," he whispered, pressing his lips to it.

"Not your fault," she replied, laying a hand on his shoulder. "And if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be here, together."

He shook his head slightly, unable to grasp how she could always see the bright side of things.

She looked up at him expectantly as he moved to trace a finger along the edge of her bra. He lowered his mouth, his lips leaving a trail behind his finger.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. So strong," he whispered in between kisses. And then, he gently raised her again, this time to remove the bra.

Bella lifted a hand and ran it through his hair as he brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking it in between his lips. She hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, smiling before he moved his mouth to the other.

"Yes," she replied, nodding quickly. _This is how it should be..._

He pressed his tongue flat against her bud. "Fuck," he muttered. "So sweet."

He kissed his way around her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the soft little hollow at her neck before bringing his mouth back to hers. She kissed him eagerly, nipping at his lip. He let out a low growl and ground his hips into her, letting her know how she was affecting him, and she felt it, right down to her very core. It drove her forward, wanting to let him know that she wanted this, and wanted it more than anything.

It gave her the courage she needed to make a move, and within seconds, his shirt was in her hands and being lifted over his head. She tossed it aside, and he grinned as he brought his chest flush with hers.

"Almost there," he told her teasingly, dropping a kiss onto her jaw.

Her warm hands seared a path down his back, coming to rest at the top of his jeans. She ran her fingers beneath them, learning his body at a slow pace. There was a dreamy intimacy to their kiss now, and they were hopelessly lost in each other.

Leaving her mouth burning with fire, Edward began kissing his way south, placing reverent kisses at different spots on her chest. He playfully licked at each nipple, continuing down her stomach.

"So soft." His tongue ran along the top of her jeans, and he brought his fingers to the button, flicking it open. He looked at her, giving her a chance to stop what he was about to do.

She brought her hands to his, and he let her help him unzip. He stood long enough to pull them down, and Bella watched as he ran a hand up her leg, his eyes drinking her in. He paused when his fingers reached the top of her thigh. A lazy smile spread across his face, and Bella blushed.

"So fucking adorable," he mumbled, lowering his head. He pressed his lips just above her panties before moving lower.

Bella was fascinated by his movements, how he reveled in every inch of her, and when his lips pressed against the thin fabric of her panties, right at the site of her aching clit, she cried out, and he felt a surge of satisfaction.

"Take them off," she demanded. "Now. Please."

"As you wish," he replied, gripping the pretty material and pulling it down her legs.

He returned his mouth to her quickly, spreading her legs to allow access. He pulled a leg up and over his shoulder, and she stilled, waiting for his next move.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice husky.

She nodded, chewing on her lip.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but it hadn't been this. He placed a tender kiss on her inner thigh and then moved his lips to her folds. She squirmed, throwing her head back when he ran his nose and tongue slowly upward, inhaling her heady scent. When he hit her clit again, she wanted to cry, the intensity too much.

"Oh god," she murmured, over and over. He continued assaulting her clit with his tongue, feeling her fall apart because of him. As he roused her passion, his only grew stronger. He loved that she seemed to be losing the shyness she had exhibited before. He only wanted more as he continued to taste her, to feel her lose herself against his lips.

He removed his mouth from her only briefly to wet his fingers. Slowly, gently, he pushed one inside of her, pausing for her reaction.

"Edward, please," she whispered. "More."

She had surrendered to his masterful seduction, and he was pleased that she was aware of what she wanted.

He removed his finger, then pushed two inside her. As he slowly began to slide them in and out of her, he returned his lips to her clit. He needed her to be good and wet for him, for the real thing. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain, but he knew it was inevitable. All he could do was try to lessen it.

"Edward," she moaned, her fingers clutching the pillows.

He felt her walls clenching, and he realized that she knew what she was doing, even if she'd never had a man there. The thought of her pleasuring herself nearly did him in, and he quickly pulled away from her, unable to wait any longer. He wanted to be inside her _now_.

She was breathless, panting, waiting for him to finish, but when he removed himself from her, she lifted her head. He had quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers, and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his hard cock. _I did that to him... _The thought filled her with a new wave of desire.

Her eyes lifted to his, and he smiled down at her before he joined her in bed.

He traced a finger along her arm and took her hand in his. "Do you want to touch me?" he asked.

She nodded, and let him guide her hand to his dick. She gasped slightly, and he thrust forward once, a groan escaping his lips. When her fingers closed around him and began to move, he shook his head, and despite his want for her to continue, how amazing it felt having her small hand wrapped around him, he knew he should wait. A handjob from his beautiful girl was the last thing he needed at the moment. This was about something else. Something deeper.

"Not now," he whispered, covering her body with his. "We've got plenty of time for that."

She lifted her head and kissed him with a savage intensity that sent his world tumbling. Neither of them would ever forget this moment, the night they gave their souls to each other.

His hands explored the soft lines of her waist now as he moved between her thighs. She urged him forward, but he stilled, shaking his head. "In a moment," he whispered, lightly touching her face with his fingers. "I just want to savor you, like this. You look so beautiful, Bella. You're glowing."

"Because of you," she replied.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. She caressed the length of his back, instinctively arching her body toward him.

He picked up a lock of her hair, splayed beneath them on the pillow, and caressed it gently. "I've been waiting for this forever," he said hoarsely. "For this feeling. For you."

Bella nodded in understanding. He kissed her gently once more, then started to move away. "Condom," he mumbled.

"I'm on the pill," she said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You are?"

She nodded. "Um, since before I went to college. It was my mom's idea. I just decided to stay on..." Her words trailed off. "But if you feel more comfortable-"

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head as he returned to her. "I'm clean, so there's nothing to worry about." He silently rejoiced at the thought of being inside of her, flesh against flesh. He'd never had that experience before, and was glad that he would at least have that first with her.

He smiled, and she smiled back before their mouths collided again in a frenzy. His fingers found their way down to her pussy, and he rubbed her clit again. She moaned against his mouth, and he finally decided it was time. He lifted his head, locking his eyes with hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It'll hurt a little."

She nodded. "It's okay. I trust you."

Their eyes stayed locked as he slowly slid his tip inside her. She gasped, trembling, and he nuzzled her cheek with his before kissing her softly. She moved beneath him, urging him to go forward, and he did, finally filling her completely.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned when she squeezed her eyes shut.

She took a deep breath, finally meeting his gaze, and nodded. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, but it was Edward, and she was filled with him, so the pinching she felt was worth it.

He lowered his mouth to hers, beginning to pull out of her slowly. He caught her hands and entwined their fingers together at each side of her head. He loved the feel of her surrounding him. She was so tight, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd adjust to him, and her pain would turn to pleasure.

He took it slowly, dropping sweet kisses on her face and her neck, and she was breathing into him. She began to grow more comfortable feeling him move inside her. It felt natural. He was being so gentle with her, and her heart was expanding as they moved together, contentment and peace flowing between them.

"Bella," he whispered, kissing the spot below her ear. His pace had quickened ever so slightly, and she rocked her thighs to meet his thrusts.

"It's okay," she replied softly, removing a hand from his. She trailed it up his back and into his hair, giving it a soft tug. She was urging him on, knowing it was likely he'd come without her, and she was okay with that. Just being with him this way, feeling his body atop her, joining hers, was enough at the moment.

He buried his face in the contour of her neck. She lifted her hips against him, and he groaned, burying himself deep inside her. Her walls were pulsating around him, and he wanted her to come, but he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Just let go," she told him, placing a kiss at his temple. "Edward..."

He began moving faster, and ran a hand down her body, squeezing her hip as he wrapped her leg over him. She clung to him, and their lips met again feverishly. He moaned into her mouth as he spilled into her, hoping he didn't hurt her as the dormant animal came to life.

He stilled inside her, and she kissed him sweetly, brushing hair off his damp forehead. She cradled his head against her chest, a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, lifting his head.

"For what?" she asked.

"You … uh … that was a little one-sided."

She let out a laugh, and his brow furrowed. "I don't think it's funny."

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he slipped out of her, causing her to wince.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Fuck. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He half-covered her with his body, and she nodded.

"Edward, I've never been better. I mean it."

"But you didn't-"

She slapped a hand over his mouth. "For fuck's sake, Edward. I'll fucking come next time!"

His eyebrows shot up at her profane statement.

"I was warned it might happen, so I didn't expect it," she finally said, smiling up at him.

"What the fuck ever," he muttered.

She snuggled against him, and he looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

She smiled against his skin.

"Did you know that they say the person you spend New Year's Eve with is the person you'll spend the year with?" he asked, holding her against him.

"I might've heard that once or twice," she replied.

He gave her another kiss before rising. She gingerly made her way to the bathroom, and while she was in there, Edward changed the sheets on the bed. He grimaced at the small spot of blood, but his heart swelled when he realized she had trusted him that much. Enough to give herself to him.

When time on the old year ran out, the new year found Edward and Bella standing beneath a warm spray in the shower. He was kissing her tenderly, and she let him carry her back to bed, where atop fresh sheets, they fell asleep, the promise of something profound and unyielding blossoming between them.

* * *

Bella was awake before Edward that morning, and she couldn't help but lay there and stare at him. She was still a little sore, but it wasn't aggravating her. What was aggravating her, however, was that she desperately wanted to wake him up and do it again, but she feared that might be asking her body for too much.

She thought it was cute, how he was so worried that she didn't come, but she wasn't worried at all. She and Jessica had talked about it one night long ago over wine and ice cream, when Jessica was telling Bella about her first time. Jessica said she didn't come until the third time, and Bella hoped that was just a fluke.

She lifted her hand and lightly touched Edward's forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. They curved upward, and she grinned.

"You," he mumbled sleepily.

Her body trembled with laughter as his eyes opened and he suddenly moved atop her again, pinning her to the bed. Her laughter died into a pout as she looked up at him, and he crushed his lips to hers.

"Damnit," she mumbled when his lips moved to her neck.

"What?" he asked, rubbing himself against her.

"You don't play fair," she said, moaning. "I'm still sore."

His face fell, and he stopped moving. "I'm sorry."

She let him hold her instead, and they spent the next half hour kissing and cuddling.

"You've ruined me," he said when she pushed him away so she could get up. "I don't know if I can function properly now, wanting you so badly."

She arched a brow as she smirked and reached for his t-shirt. "Can I?" She held it up, seeking his permission to wear it.

"Fuck yes," he breathed. "Wear it all damn day if you want. Just it, though." He winked at her, and she grinned as she pulled it on, turning to look down at him. He let his eyes roam her body. Seeing her wearing his shirt was satisfying, almost as if she were wearing him. He folded his arms behind his head. "Are you coming back?"

"Hm, maybe. I'm kind of hungry. Breakfast?" She inhaled the scent of him wafting up from the shirt she wore. It roused something deep down in her belly, and she decided that maybe staying in bed with him wasn't a bad idea after all.

"I'm hungry, but I'd rather nibble on you."

She placed her hands on the bed, leaning over him, her long hair cascading over his face. "Stop teasing," she whispered, giving him a kiss before leaving the room. She was going to hurry, no doubt about that.

He lay there, unable to take the grin off his face. When she returned ten minutes later with a tray of food, he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. She sat down next to him, and he picked up a piece of cantaloupe.

"What shall we do today?" she asked, tearing into a bagel.

"I vote for staying in," he replied, wiggling his brows. He was trying to get a rise out of her, but she rolled her eyes.

"We could go to the Central Park Zoo," she offered.

He shrugged. "I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

She grinned, holding out a slice of strawberry. He leaned forward and took it with his mouth, sucking her fingers between his lips.

She felt a familiar stir and cleared her throat. "We'll just play it by ear."

They did end up staying in, and Bella wore Edward's shirt – and nothing else, just as he requested. They snuggled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and Bella was tempted to give into his teasing touches, but never did. He couldn't get enough of her, and she was more than willing to let him explore.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, her eyes on the portrait hanging above the TV.

"Anything," he replied.

She turned her head slightly so she could look him in the eye. "It's about the trial."

He looked down at her, then back at the TV. "Go on."

"The day I was on the stand, and Jason was grilling me about you. You jumped to my defense. Why did you do that?"

She felt Edward tense behind her, and she pulled away so that she could get a better look at him. "Do you remember it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he responded, shaking his head. "Why'd I do it? Because, Bella. You didn't deserve that bullshit. He was … he was saying things that were just wrong. You'd been through so much. I hated to hear you say the things you did, but it was all true. I scared you, and you had good reason to feel that way. For him to get up there in front of everyone and try to make you into a bad person made me sick."

"But you thought I was a bad person. Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "No. God no." He reached a hand to her cheek. "I thought you were fucking brave, and it took a lot of guts to get up there and replay everything that happened."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"Bella, we've burned this bridge already. Remember? No looking back?"

She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "No looking back."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"We've really wasted a lot of time, haven't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if … what if we'd discovered this when we were younger? I mean, in high school? Do you think we'd still be together?"

"Absolutely," he said, not missing a beat. "And don't think I haven't lamented that fact a million times."

"But we're together now, and that's all that matters. Right?" she asked, tracing a heart in his palm.

He smiled when he finally realized what she was doing. He felt it, too, even if he didn't have the nerve to say it just yet. "Right."

She fell silent again, then "Edward?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella."

"Will you give me a key to your apartment?"

"I'll give you anything, Bella," he answered. _You already have my heart._

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**_ We're reaching the end of this journey. I'm planning on the next installment being the last - an epilogue. Unless these guys go nuts and decide they need more time before I cut them loose. I don't have a date in mind for posting, but it will likely be within the next two weeks._

Check out the Avant Garde awards. Last year, this little story won Best Must Read. This year? It's nominated for the Hall of Fame! I'm thrilled to be on the list with some big-time stories. That means a lot. First-round voting commences May 22. The link will be on my profile. Please be sure to vote for all of your favorites. These authors deserve every bit of recognition they get for their blood, sweat and tears. These awards (save for the Hall of Fame) are for under-the-radar fics, and there are some real gems among them.

This week's rec (aside from the two mentioned in the A/N, which are definite must-reads): **"Bad Blood,"** a complete, 18-chapter work of beauty by LadyExcalibur2010. The story centers around Edward, who has a secret he wishes to keep buried. Because of that, he must have control in every single aspect of his life. But then Bella shows up, and well...

Thanks again for your patience, and for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it very much. :)

P.S. There's still time to donate to the Fandom 4 Tsunami cause and receive the compilation, which includes an ATL outtake centered on Carlisle and Esme. There's also time left to donate to Fandom 4 Sexual Assault Awareness and receive "Renee's Story" in that compilation. The links are on my profile.


	39. Chapter 38: Avalanche

**A/N:** Guess what? These guys want to play some more, so you get another chapter instead of an epilogue. And while writing this one, I decided that there should be one more, and then the epilogue. I think 40 is a nice round number anyway, don't you? :)

Thanks so much for your reviews! Your feedback is really appreciated.

Thanks to Dinx for being kick-ass!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Bella was pouting, and Edward found it adorable.

"Do you have to?" she asked, gripping his hand tightly. "I don't want to let go."

He smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Babe, I won't be long. I'll grab it and be back before you know it."

Her pout deepened, and he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Why don't you go take that bath, hm?"

"Why don't you call Alice, hm?" she asked, tugging on his hand. "Come take the bath with me."

He smirked. "Fuck, that's tempting."

Bella stepped forward and reached up to kiss him, pushing her hips into him as she did so. He groaned.

"Bella," he warned. "Stop it. I'm not going to let my sister carry my damn bag over here. I'll be gone a half hour, I promise."

"Fine," Bella said, dropping his hand. "Thirty minutes. And I'm timing you. Starting right now."

"And what happens if I take longer?" He lifted a brow, and she let a grin spread slowly across her face.

Her tongue slid along her bottom lip, and she ran a finger along the edge of her robe, not taking her eyes off his. "I'll think of something."

He stared at her, his cock twitching. "Shit. You did that on purpose!"

She let out a sultry laugh and stepped back into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"I'm still here, Bella," Edward said through the door.

"Twenty-nine minutes!" she responded, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

She heard him curse, and then the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. The day with him had been heavenly. They lazed on the couch, talking and watching silly movies. As evening grew closer, Edward decided that maybe he should go to Alice's and retrieve his things, seeing as he had nothing to wear. This, of course, meant that Bella would have to take off Edward's shirt, a fact that they both lamented. He suggested she take it off in front of him, but as she began to pull it off, she grew shy and retreated to her bedroom to put on her robe.

She returned to the living room and handed it to him.

"You know, I've seen you naked," he said, his voice low and throaty. He pulled the shirt on, pleased that it smelled of her. It was a smell he could get used to.

She sat down next to him and curled against his side. "I'm well aware of that," she said.

Not long after he left, she turned the water on to fill the tub with warm water and rose-scented oil. Edward had sniffed it in the bathroom earlier, and she laughed when he told her it turned him on. The entire day had been filled with teasing between them, and the sexual tension was clearly rising. He didn't know it, but she was ready for round two.

He'd find out when he returned. She might still be too shy to strip for him, but she wasn't too shy to jump his bones.

She sank into the bathwater and smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Edward wasn't rushing. He suspected that whatever "punishment" Bella had in mind would suit him just fine. He grinned, shaking his head as he thought back to her teasing, and found that he very much liked that the dormant sexual side of her had been awakened.

Except for that halted stripping, though he understood it might take her a little time to grow _that_ comfortable.

As he took the elevator up to Alice and Jasper's apartment, he thought back to Bella's question earlier that day about giving her a key to his apartment. He'd gladly give her one, of course, seeing as she had given him one to hers. But a part of him wondered if maybe they should consider sharing a place.

Was it too soon? He didn't know. He didn't think so, but Bella might.

He rang the bell when he reached the apartment, and a few seconds later, Jasper opened the door, a grin on his face.

"We thought we might have lost you forever," he said as Edward stepped inside.

Edward laughed a little, shaking Jasper's hand. "That remains to be seen. Is Alice here?"

"In the kitchen," Jasper replied. "She's been dying to call you all day, but I held her off. You're welcome."

Edward rolled his eyes, heading for the kitchen, where Alice was studying a cookbook.

"Hey, Al."

"Don't you 'hey, Al' me," Alice replied, not looking back at him. "Did Bella come with you?"

"Nope. I'm here to pick up my things." He moved to stand next to her, leaning against the counter. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose," she said with a sigh, though the smile on her face betrayed her feigned sulking.

"Don't go all girl on me, either. I need the advice of my _sister_," he said, knowing she'd probably jump up and down and squeal and all the other things girls tended to do when a guy talks about these things.

She finally looked at him curiously. "You need advice about Bella?"

"She suggested I look for an apartment in her building, but..." He folded his arms, searching for the right phrasing.

Alice ran with it. "You want to move in with her."

"Is it too soon?" Edward asked.

"You love her," Alice stated, a smile on her face. "Does she love you?"

Edward blinked. "Uh, I don't know. We haven't really talked about that."

Alice's eyes widened. "You do love her! You didn't deny it! Oh my God! Edward!"

Edward grimaced, taking a step back. "Alice."

Alice threw her arms around him. "Edward, I'm so happy for you. And for her! Oh my God! You have to tell her. Don't put it off. Why wait? I mean, you won't love her any less tomorrow or the day after or next month. So, tell her now."

"Wait, that's … not what I asked. Damnit." Edward sighed. "Alice, the apartment?"

Alice simply shrugged. "You should talk to her about it."

Edward blinked. "That's it? Talk to her about it? That's all you can give me?"

Alice laughed. "Edward, the decision is entirely up to you and Bella. It doesn't matter what advice I give you."

Edward groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You don't think it's too soon, then."

"No, I don't," she answered with a shrug. "Maybe you should ask her friend Jessica. They seem pretty close," she continued, her tone clipped.

Edward frowned. "Bitter much, Al?"

Alice sighed. "No, of course not. Do I wish things were different? Yeah, but they're not."

"You can work on that, you know."

Alice closed the cookbook, drumming her fingers on it as she thought about his words. "I know I hurt her, Edward, and you. It makes me sad, and really damn mad at myself. Bella and I were like sisters. Do you think she'll forgive that much?"

"She's already forgiven you," Edward replied.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think she has. Sure, she can hang out with me and be friendly, but I don't think she's really put it behind her."

Edward folded his arms, staring at the floor as she spoke.

"It's okay," Alice said sadly. "I deserve it."

Edward really couldn't disagree with her. After all, he knew how she felt. He knew what it was like to loathe his past actions so much that he had to beg for forgiveness.

"Hey," Edward said, pulling her into his arms. "Bella's come a really long way. We all have. If there's one thing she's taught me, it's that dwelling on the past does more harm than good. All I can tell you is that you should be her friend now, and eventually, who knows? Maybe you guys will be close again."

Alice hugged him tight, nodding against his chest. "I hope so."

He pulled back to look at her. "I know it's hard to let go of the past. Trust me, it's a skill I'm still trying to master. Bella has to kick my ass to make me look forward instead of backward. Sometimes, I'm afraid she'll remember who I used to be, and that scares me because I don't want to lose her. I'm not that guy anymore, and I never will be.

"So, Al, you need to just be her friend, like you used to be. Ya know? Remind her of why you guys were friends before."

Alice nodded, a smile on her face. "If I haven't said it before, Edward, I'm really proud of you. You've come so far."

Edward returned her smile. "Thanks, sis."

"Now, you better get your stuff and get back to your girl."

"I will," he responded, heading for the hallway. In less than five minutes, he had his things packed and was out the door.

He stopped by the little market at the corner, remembering that they sold fresh flowers, and picked up a mixed bouquet. That was one of the things he was looking forward to most – being able to spoil her.

By the time he made it back to the apartment, he was fifteen minutes past due. He dropped his bag on the couch, along with his coat, and quietly made his way down the hallway, pausing at the bathroom door when he saw Bella sitting in the tub. Her eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face with bubbles up to her chin. The scent of roses wafted up to his nose and he groaned, feeling his loins come to life.

"Hm, you're back," she said, not opening her eyes. "And you're late."

"Yeah, you know how difficult it is to get away from Alice."

Bella opened her eyes and looked at him, then the flowers he held as he moved toward her. "Those are pretty."

He smiled, kneeling next to the tub. "Pretty flowers for a beautiful girl."

"I guess I should get outta here," Bella started, sitting forward. "I'm feeling pruny."

"You certainly don't look pruny," he retorted, grinning as he stood. He laid the flowers on the countertop and held out his hand expectantly, waiting to see if she'd show off her naked form.

She bit her lip, then took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and out of the tub. He couldn't help himself. He let his eyes travel down her wet body and back up, where his eyes met hers. She was blushing, and he smiled, reaching for a towel.

"Let me," he said, kneeling in front of her.

She felt a brief shiver, and when he began to rub her dry, her skin prickled at his touch. She watched in awe as he slowly worked his way up from her feet, careful not to miss an inch of her skin.

"So soft," he murmured, noting every freckle and lovely imperfection that made her Bella. _His_ Bella.

Bella closed her eyes, laying a hand on his shoulder to steady herself when he reached the tops of her thighs. She felt exposed, even more than she had with him in bed, and she swallowed thickly as he touched her _there_. She gasped, feeling the towel and then his fingers. He smirked, and continued upward, across her navel and further north. He got to his feet and she met his gaze, steady and unwavering. He softly caressed her breasts with the towel, her neck, and finally he leaned in and kissed her lips, and she opened up to him eagerly. When she placed her arms around his neck, his lips never left hers as he draped the towel across her back and began to dry her there. When he was satisfied that she was completely dry, he let the towel drop to the floor and swiftly picked her up. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he turned, heading for the bedroom.

As soon as he placed her on the bed, she reached for him, bringing him down on top of her. He kissed her urgently, and she responded in kind, loving the feel of his weight atop her.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she panted, pulling his shirt up. He rose quickly and removed it, throwing it aside, and Bella reached for the snap of his jeans.

His eyes went down to watch as her fingers worked their magic and within in seconds, he was lying back on top of her, skin against skin. His cock was pressed against her stomach, and she moaned, shifting her hips beneath him.

"Uh uh," he muttered, moving his lips to her neck. "It's your turn."

_Well, who am I to argue... _she thought, albeit a little incoherently.

His fingers walked along her skin, skimming her silken belly before they reached their destination. He pressed his palm against her warm mound and she shuddered.

"Yeah?" he breathed, and kissed her as she nodded.

She was already wet for him, and he ran his fingers along her folds slowly, causing her to squirm. He pushed two fingers into her, moving his lips to her breast as he did so. As his fingers began pushing and pulling, his lips surrounded her tit and she breathed his name. He brushed the pad of his thumb against her clit with each thrust of his hand, and within minutes, Bella was unraveling beneath him.

"Oh!" She arched up, clutching to his shoulders, his name leaving her lips in a jumble of words. He stared at her, enraptured by the beauty of seeing her come undone, of hearing his name come from her lips as she bucked against his hand.

"That's right, beautiful," he whispered, lowering his mouth to her neck. "Let go..."

"Edward," she mumbled, over and over as he increased his ministrations, sliding his fingers in and out, in and out, until finally, she let loose. He twisted his fingers inside of her as she clenched him, pulsing against his flesh. He stilled after a moment, letting her ride it out.

Her mouth was open, her breaths coming out in pants, and she whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her.

"That was so fucking sexy," he said, trailing his hand up her stomach.

She smiled lazily, looking up at him through a haze of pleasure. "Hm. You've got magic fingers."

He smirked, and then, Bella did something completely unexpected. She grabbed the wrist of his offending hand and brought those very same fingers to her mouth, wrapping her plump lips around them. Edward's eyes widened as she sucked them in, her tongue swirling around and tasting her own juices.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Bella..."

She finally released him, and he quickly covered his mouth with hers, seeking out her tongue. She tasted divine.

"Will you come inside me now?" she asked into his ear when he moved his lips to her collarbone.

He lifted his head and looked at her. It was hard to believe that this girl, the one he'd wanted for so long, was asking him such a thing. As if she needed to.

He moved quickly, catching her by surprise. Suddenly, she was sitting atop him, her legs on either side of his stomach. He quirked a brow as he looked up at her.

"Edward," she said shyly. "I don't know what..."

He gently took her hands and placed them on his chest. "Lift up a little," he said, his eyes moving down to her thighs.

She did as instructed, gasping when she felt his hard length beneath her, grazing her folds. "Oh..."

"Use your hand if you need to," he said, "and position me where you want me."

_Goddamn, this is so fucking hot..._ he thought, watching as she moved a hand between them.

He felt her fingers wrap around his dick, and then he felt her wetness as she moved him down slowly until he was at her entrance.

"Slow," he told her, watching her face as she concentrated.

She inhaled sharply, his cock hard in her hand. He watched, utterly rapt, as she began to slide down, down until he was inside her, and she was full of him.

He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, Bella."

"Hm, yes," she mumbled, placing her hands flat against his chest.

His eyes shot open, staring up at her. "Goddamn, you are turning into quite the little sex kitten, aren't you?"

She let out a laugh, rolling her hips against him, and he groaned.

"Oh..." She closed her eyes, filling him move inside her, touching a spot that made her insides feel like a ticking bomb.

"Move, Bella," he said, laying his hands on her hips. He gently squeezed them, lifting her slightly up, and then pulling her down. "Yeah, like that. Fuck."

Bella liked this position. She felt in control, and seeing Edward under her, letting her take the reins, was electrifying. She developed a rhythm, one which he seemed to approve of. Circling her hips, lifting, falling, lifting, falling. It was new and exciting, and she was coming apart at the seams as he continued to fill her, over and over.

He reached his hands up to her breasts, palming them softly, and she cried out, rocking against him. He took her hands off his chest, grasping them tightly in his own between them, allowing her more leverage. She leaned back, and he held tight to her as she began moving quickly. He was sliding in and out of her, but never truly leaving her body. She encased him perfectly, taking every inch.

"Edward," she whispered, squeezing his hands tightly. "I'm gonna..."

"Yes, Bella," he replied, holding onto her. "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy. C'mon, baby..."

She lifted herself up, slamming down onto him with as much force as her body would allow, and he let out a guttural moan. He could feel the tip of his cock collide with her deep inside, and he wanted to feel it again.

The pleasure was too much, and Bella was teetering on the edge. He was deep inside her, so deep inside, yet still not far enough. She pulled herself off of him again, then took him all the way in, two, three, four times. Each time, their moans would filter into the air together, and she felt like she was soaring. Higher and higher, her inside meeting his outside until finally, she fell, and he fell with her, hips against hips, thighs tingling and chests heaving. He held her hands tight, and she squeezed, riding him until she couldn't anymore.

He reached for her, pulling her down to him, kissing her tenderly as she fell against his chest. She sighed into his mouth. The fire from down below had spread to her heart, and she would be hard pressed to ever have it extinguished. Her desire for this man was too much, too overwhelming, but in a good way.

"That was..." Edward started, holding her tight against him. "I can't even find the words."

She smiled against him, feeling the warm air from the room against her naked back. They were both so exposed at the moment, but neither of them cared.

Minutes passed silently, and Edward finally maneuvered Bella off of him so that he could bring the blanket over their bodies. He pulled her against him, tucking her curves neatly into his own contours, and held her as if she were the most precious and rare gem in the world.

He kissed her shoulder, and she sighed in pleasant exhaustion.

"Exquisite," he whispered, nuzzling the nape of her neck. "Stunning. Sublime."

Her smile grew. "Wondrous. Mind-blowing. Heavenly."

He chuckled, placing a hand flat against her belly. "Fucking magnificent."

"Hm, I like that one," she replied, turning her head slightly. He lifted onto his elbow and leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Plenty more where that come from," he whispered.

"God, I hope so," she replied, grinning against his mouth before kissing him.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Next chapter, next weekend...

Round 1 voting for the Avant Garde Awards is now open. ATL is nominated for the Hall of Fame Award. Link is on my profile.

3


	40. Chapter 39: Home is Where the Heart is

**A/N:** Okay, here you go. The last chapter of this story - before the epilogue.

Thank you for reading, and for your reviews. As always, I can't properly put into words how appreciative I am.

Thanks to Dinx for being a fantastic beta.

Dinx also placed a tissue warning with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

As blissful as the beginning of the new year was for them, reality awaited, and Bella had to return to work. Her first day back went by painfully slow. All she wanted to do was stay home and be naked with Edward, but instead, she was hunting down an interview with the owner of a start-up theater company.

Edward knew he needed to return to Washington, and begrudgingly called the airline to finally set his return date for the next day, and then he called Alice.

"I need help," he said, staring into the refrigerator. "Um, with cooking."

Alice laughed into the phone. "That's going to take more time than I can spare right now, Edward."

He smirked. "Okay, fine. What do you suggest? I'm going back to Washington tomorrow, and I want to fix something nice for Bella tonight."

"Just order-"

"No, I want to cook!" he said, pushing the door closed. "It doesn't have to be fancy."

Alice turned and stared out the window as she mentally went through recipes in her head. "I don't know, Edward. Spaghetti? Even you would have a hard time messing that up."

"Okay," he said, resigned. "Spaghetti it is."

Alice sent Edward to her favorite Italian restaurant, where he purchased a "to die for" sauce and some fresh Italian bread. He called her when he was back and ready to start cooking, and she talked him through it from her office as she skimmed designs and signed off on them.

At a quarter til seven, just as he placed two plates on the table, he heard the keys jingle in the door, and he smiled.

"Holy crap, what is that smell?" Bella asked before she even had the door shut.

Edward walked out of the kitchen, and his heart stopped, just as it did every time he laid eyes on her.

She blinked as she looked at him, then a smile broke out on her face before she crossed the room and he drew her into his arms.

"Mmm, I missed you," he muttered, placing kisses along her face before meeting her lips.

"I missed you, too," she replied, her eyes closed as she melted into him. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet for lunch. I spent all damn day making phone calls and-" She paused, sniffing the garlic-scented air. "Seriously, what is that?"

He grinned and took her hand, pulling her toward the kitchen. Her eyes immediately fell upon the table, which now rivaled that in any elegant and romantic restaurant. There was a red rose laying across her plate, a bottle of wine and two glasses, and a flickering candle in the middle.

Her eyes cut to him. "Edward, it's beautiful."

He shrugged, moving behind her to take her coat off. "It's nothing. Just-"

"Nothing?" she whispered, looking back at him. "It is something. It's … perfect."

He was pleased at her reaction, and moved around her to pull a chair out. She sat down, the smile on her face unwavering. He went to the stove and picked up the bowl of spaghetti, bringing it to the table. As he scooped some out on her plate, Bella looked up at him, and he grinned.

"Did you cook this?" she asked.

"I did."

She gaped at him and he laughed. "Yes, Bella, I'm well aware of my short-comings in the kitchen. I had a little help, but I cooked it by myself and didn't burn the place down."

He placed the bowl off to the side after dropping some spaghetti onto his plate and went to retrieve the bread warming in the oven.

Bella simply sat there, taking it all in. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. She wondered if this was what it would be like, living with Edward. She would cook for him, and sometimes he could cook for her. They would come home from work and eat while talking about their day. They would then move to the living room and watch a movie, or do whatever couples living together do before retiring to the bedroom and making love.

Her cheeks flushed, and Edward took notice. He tilted his head curiously. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head. "I just … this is really awesome."

He grinned, pouring some wine into her glass. "Believe it or not, I kind of liked it. Cooking, I mean. It's like composing music. Throw together a bunch of ingredients and voila, food for the soul."

"I can teach you how to cook, you know. Or, we could take cooking classes together."

"That sounds like fun," he said, watching as she twirled her fork around in the pasta. He waited with bated breath as the fork moved to her mouth. He had sampled the food, of course, and it tasted fine to him, but he was more interested in her reaction.

Her eyes widened as she chewed, and after she swallowed it, she nodded enthusiastically. "That is some fucking awesome spaghetti."

A grin broke out on his face. "Yeah?"

"Edward, it's really good. I'm proud of you." She held up her wine glass.

He laughed, and they clinked their wine glasses together.

* * *

Edward had an agenda for his brief return to Washington. He took all of his personal belongings from his apartment, not that he had much, and returned the key to his landlord. Then, he spent a little time with Emmett to make sure the Tanner project was cleared. Before he headed to Forks, he had one stop to make, and he was on his way there now.

Clallam Bay Corrections Center.

Edward greeted Lauren with a warm smile, and she returned it, handing him the clipboard. "How was your Christmas?" she asked.

His smile widened. "It was good. Yours?"

She held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers, and Edward chuckled when his eyes landed on a diamond ring. "That's great, Lauren. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I was totally surprised," she gushed, her eyes sparkling.

He handed the clipboard to her. "My brother got engaged over Christmas, too."

"Really?" She smiled, picking up the phone. "That's awesome! Tell him I said congrats. I miss seeing the guy."

Edward tsked, and she laughed a little. "I mean, I'm glad I don't have to see him anymore, but-"

"Right, he has that effect on people," Edward said, grinning.

She held up a finger as she spoke into the phone. "Edward Cullen for Marcus Thorpe." She listened a moment. "I see. Well, should I ask him to come back later?"

Edward's fingers stopped tapping on the counter, and he looked at her, his brows furrowing.

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks." She hung up and looked at him, a frown on her face. "Marcus isn't feeling real well today, I'm afraid. He's in the infirmary."

"Oh. It's not serious, is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't really say. I was told that if you want to wait a few, they'll check and see if he's up for a visit. Everyone knows how much he looks forward to seeing you."

The phone rang, and Lauren picked it up. She smiled before replacing it. "Marcus insisted he see you, so they're bringing him out."

Edward sighed out of relief. He didn't really want to leave without saying goodbye to his friend. "Thanks, Lauren."

Five minutes later, he was seated in the visitation room. He watched a young couple seated at a table in the corner, and he thought back to the days when Bella would visit. They had come so far since then, but he realized those visits only made them each stronger – and brought them closer.

The door opened, and Edward was startled when Marcus was rolled out in a wheelchair. His face was gaunt, and he looked nothing like the Marcus Edward remembered. Gone was the strong, lively Marcus. In his place, a frail old man.

Marcus mustered up a smile for Edward when he was pushed up to the table. The guard moved away, and Marcus cleared his throat. "Ah, the look of love," Marcus said right away.

Edward stared at him, waiting to see if he would continue.

"The minute I laid eyes on you, I could see it. Yet here you are, clear across the country, away from your lady love. How was New York? Wait, I can guess." He chuckled lightly, then started coughing.

"What the fuck is wrong, Marcus?" Edward asked. There was no anger in his tone, just surprise.

"Eh, nothing for you to worry about, son. Just a cold, that's all."

Edward looked down at Marcus' slender fingers, folded together in his lap, then let his eyes move up to his face, and for the first time since he'd known Marcus, Edward couldn't find any life in his eyes.

"Marcus," he said, dropping his voice. "Tell me what I can do. What do you need?"

Marcus sighed. "There isn't anything to be done, son." He shook his head. "Even so, I've requested nothing."

"What do you mean? Like, medicine? Or what?"

"I'm old, Edward. I'm surprised this ticker is still going, to tell you the truth."

Edward's jaw clenched out of anger. "It's not just a cold, is it?"

Marcus was still for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how I met Pauline?" Marcus asked, a wistful look in his eye. When Edward shook his head, he took a deep breath and began.

"Pauline was three years older than me. We lived next door to each other when we were kids. Her pa and my pa were pretty good buddies. But then her ma died, and Pauline's dad started drinking a lot. I mean, the guy was drinking pretty much every hour of the day. He lost his job, and before long, Pauline got taken away by her aunt. That was the last time I saw her." A pause, a cough. Edward's brow furrowed. "I missed her something awful. My ma would kid me about it, but I always downplayed it. You know how it is when you're a kid. Even as I grew up, I never really forgot about her. Then, my pa was killed in a trucking accident - this was in 1946 - and just like that, I was a twenty-year-old kid who owned a logging business. Hell, I didn't know anything about logging! I wanted to be a kid. Go to college, date some pretty girls, you know. But my ma was depending on me. She had my sisters to look after. So, I did what I could. The guys who worked there were nice enough to help a kid out, but I was flyin' by the seat of my pants most of the time.

"Anyway, long story short, I was lookin' to hire a secretary, and in walks the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She didn't even have to introduce herself. I knew who it was. Pauline Hammersmith. God, she was so gorgeous. Long, red hair and big, blue eyes. She was still the little girl I remembered, but she was different. Ya know? She didn't remember me, but I sure as hell remembered her. I hired her on the spot. I gave it three weeks before I couldn't take it anymore. I got tired of looking at her, not being able to touch her or talk to her. I was dying to kiss her. To see if she tasted as good as I had imagined she would. Ya know what? She did. Better, even. I courted her for a month, and we got married the day after I turned twenty-one. Her pa had long died, and she had returned to make sure her younger sister was taken care of after their aunt passed. We lived in this little one-bedroom apartment above a nightclub in Tacoma. Nine months after I made love to her for the first time, the night of our elopement, she gave birth to my only child, Richard."

"The one who doesn't come see you, or write," Edward said tightly.

"The very same," Marcus replied. "Pauline and I did the best we could. By the time Rich turned two, we'd sold off the logging company. It wasn't making money anymore, and we couldn't afford all the new equipment and technology that the competition was bringing in. We lived off that money for a little while. We both worked jobs here and there. Pauline did some babysitting, and I mopped floors at the local hospital. We never kept one job too long.

"Then one day, fourteen years ago, I came home and found Pauline lying on the floor in the kitchen. She had been cooking dinner, and when she fell, she dropped the pan of stew she'd been fixin'. My favorite. We didn't have a phone in the house, couldn't afford the luxury. We usually just went down to the payphone on the corner. Not like we had anyone to call anyhow. So, I scooped her up, nearly falling because the floor was wet, and ran down the stairs with her in my arms. I was sixty-nine years old, but it's amazing the strength you can find when you need it. She was out cold. Her face was pale, and she was running a fever. I'll never forget the way she felt in my arms that day. By the time I made it to the hospital with her, she was throwing up in the floorboard of the car. She had a tumor in her brain, and they said we were looking at a few months, if not less." He paused, his head bowed. "You know the rest. I did what I had to do. I wouldn't change a thing. The stupidity of my actions was outweighed by my love for her. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, anything to keep her with me."

Edward rubbed a hand across his face. "Christ, Marcus. I don't know what to say."

Marcus coughed, wiping at his mouth with a tissue before he spoke again. "I'm not telling you this for sympathy or any of that, son. Life deals everyone a shitty hand sometimes. Rich, poor, young, old. Doesn't matter. It's what we do with that hand that matters. When life deals you a joker, you try to carry on. When he deals you an ace, you do what you can to hold on to it. You've got your ace, Edward. No matter what life throws at you from now on, you can handle it because you've already been so low that you know how low feels. You went from having a joker to having an ace, and I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what your ace is. It'll carry you through the rest of your life, and knowing you like I do, you'll fight to the bitter end to hold on to her."

Edward looked at him. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Marcus nodded. "I wish I could've met her, Edward. She's something special, that much is clear."

"What do you mean? I'm sure we'll be coming back here eventually, and you can meet her. She'd love you-" His words were cut off when Marcus started coughing again, and Edward noticed the spatter of blood on the tissue. "Goddamnit, Marcus. Tell me what's wrong."

"I fear this will be our last visit, Edward," Marcus said, not lifting his eyes to meet Edward's. "I've been sick for some time, but it's gotten worse in the last couple of weeks."

"No," Edward said, his voice laced with worry. "What do you need? My dad's a doctor, and-"

Marcus shook his head. "None of that. I'm ready, Edward. I've lived my life. It's time for me to move on."

Edward studied the old man's face, and as much as it pained him that he would soon lose the one person he'd relied on for so long, he realized that Marcus was right. It was time for him to move on, to leave this world and the hand he'd been dealt. He'd be reunited with his Pauline, and that was what Marcus had wanted all along, to be with her.

Marcus let out a laugh. "Funny thing is, I really don't know what waits for me. Heaven? Hell? I've done right all my life, up until I was faced with the one thing I couldn't handle. I should've let the Lord take her, and then followed. But, I had to go and try to be a hero." He sighed, closing his eyes. "All I can do is hope that someone up there takes pity on this old man."

Edward hesitated before reaching his hand over and grabbing Marcus'. "I think you'll see her again, Marcus. I do. It would be wrong to keep you two apart any longer."

Marcus looked at him, placing his other hand over Edward's. "I'm proud of you, Edward. I remember the day you came in here, and it was obvious you didn't belong. You can tell when someone does, and you didn't. I'm glad you got your ace."

"Thorpe, time's up," the guard said, walking toward the table.

Edward's eyes were tearing up. The thought this might be the last time he'd ever see Marcus was breaking his heart. It was the last thing he expected when he'd signed his name on the visitation log.

"I love you like my own son," Marcus told him. "You get out there and live the best life you can. Hold on to your love, and it'll sustain you. You'll see."

"I'm not saying goodbye," Edward said quickly. "Forget it."

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you again. How's that? I'll do my best to give you a call soon, the good Lord willin'."

Edward nodded, and stood. He crouched enough to hug Marcus, who was fighting back tears of his own.

"Don't worry, Edward," Marcus said. "Pauline and me, we'll be okay."

Edward watched as Marcus was wheeled away, staring at the steel door long after it shut. He was stunned, and shaken, and the only thing he could think about was not wasting any more time.

On his way out of the building, he paused at the front desk. "Lauren, I have a favor to ask of you."

She looked up at him, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Okay."

"Can you look up the next-of-kin for Marcus Thorpe? It's important."

"You're listed as his next-of-kin," she told him, standing and going to a filing cabinet. "I remember because it wasn't that long ago that he requested the change. It had been his son before."

Edward stared at her. "What?"

She was quiet as she pulled the file out and opened it. "Yeah, right here." She laid the file down and pointed at his name on the line. "Is that your correct number?"

He nodded slowly, her words sinking in.

"He's dying," Edward mumbled, and Lauren sighed.

"Yes, I know. I could have told you, but I thought you might want to hear it from him."

"Someone will call me?"

"Absolutely," she replied, picking up another paper. "These are his final wishes. Would you like a copy?"

"Yeah, please." His voice broke as he answered, and Lauren nodded before moving to the copy machine.

"He'll be taken care of, Edward," she said over her shoulder. "Don't worry."

Edward walked out of the building and stopped on the sidewalk, letting the drizzle fall against his skin. He looked over his shoulder, back at the courtyard, a place he and Marcus had spent many afternoons.

When he got to his Jeep, he sat still for a moment, then pulled out his phone. Speed-dial one connected him to Bella, and her sweet voice greeted him on the second ring.

"Hi, handsome," she said, her smile on her words.

"Bella," he said, choking back sobs.

Her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

As Edward replayed his visit with Marcus, Bella grew more upset. She knew how much Marcus meant to Edward, and it pained her that he was going through this and doing it alone.

"I can catch the next flight out, Edward," she told him. "You shouldn't-"

"No," Edward said, leaning his head back against the seat. "Don't do that. You've got work, and-"

"That doesn't matter," she said softly. "You shouldn't be alone, and I don't like the idea of you driving back here when you're so distracted."

Edward laughed a little. "I'm already distracted, Bella. Every damn minute of my day is filled with you."

Bella smiled. "Should I apologize?"

"God no," he said, his heart already lifting. "Never apologize for that."

She sighed. "Seriously, Edward. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Bella. It just caught me off-guard, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, babe. You've done plenty just by listening. I miss you."

Bella rose and walked to the window, looking down at the rain-slicked streets. "Please be careful, Edward," she whispered. "Come back to me."

He closed his eyes. The words swirled around in Edward's brain, and nearly rolled off his tongue, but he bit them back. Telling her over the phone that he loved her didn't seem right. Certainly not conventional. But when had they ever been conventional?

"You can count on it, Bella. I'll be there before you know it."

After they disconnected, Edward finally pulled out of the parking lot, casting a sad glance into his rear-view mirror.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up to a flower shop in Forks and went inside. He bought a mixed bouquet, pretty much all the shop had at the moment, and five minutes later, he drove through the gate of Forks Cemetery.

Rose had given him directions on finding Renee's grave, and he found it easily. He was nervous as he approached the grave, then laughed a little, mildly amused at himself.

"Nervous," he muttered. He slowed as her headstone came into view.

_Renee Elizabeth Cooper  
1967-2006  
Loving mother_

"So young," he whispered, kneeling. He brushed some dead leaves off the stone, then placed the flowers there. He rose, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, uh..." He laughed a little. "Renee. It's Edward. I just want you to know that I'll take good care of her. Bella, I mean. So..."

He glanced around, then back at the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if you'd still be here had I not been such an asshole. If I hadn't left, and hung around until Bella got home..." His heart clenched. "But then, what if she had gotten home a few minutes earlier? What if-"

He shook his head of the thought. The mere idea that Bella could have been attacked was too much to consider. It made his chest constrict with pain.

"I love her, you know," he said quietly. "She's so beautiful. Inside, I mean. She's loving, and passionate, and she's just … she makes me see life so clearly. I wish … I wish that you were still here for her. She's doing really well. You'd be proud of her. But she misses you."

He stood there a minute longer, silent and not taking his eyes off her name.

"Okay, I gotta go. She's waiting for me." He took a step away, then stilled. "We'll be back to see you sometime."

* * *

It would take Edward just under three days to reach Manhattan. He parked his Jeep in a garage a block away from the apartment building, left everything inside but the essentials, and couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he punched in the code to enter the building.

During one of their phone calls, when he was somewhere in South Dakota, Bella told him about an apartment that she had looked at on the second floor. She told him it came furnished, just as hers had, and the landlord was willing to drop the rent slightly for some minor cosmetic repairs to the place.

Edward wasn't sure if this meant that Bella hadn't considered the possibility of them living together, or if she had assumed he didn't want to because he hadn't grown the balls to ask her yet.

It was nearly eleven p.m. when he let himself into the apartment. Bella was asleep on the sofa, a blanket pulled up to her chin. She hadn't expected him until the next day. He quietly placed his bag on the floor and let his jacket slide off before crossing the room.

The TV was showing _Titanic_, and Edward smiled. It was one of those movies that Bella always had to watch when it was on. He turned the TV off before kneeling beside the couch. Bella's nose scrunched up a little as she stirred, and Edward held in a laugh.

"You are adorable," he whispered, lightly running his finger along her jaw.

"Mm, Edward," she mumbled, a smile playing on her lips.

"Bella."

It took a moment for her eyes to flutter open, and she looked up at him. "Edward?"

"Hi, baby," he replied, moving to sit on the edge of the sofa. He leaned over her, bracing one hand on the back of the sofa. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"You're early," she said, making a move to sit up. He scooted over, allowing her room to maneuver.

"I know. I skipped Chicago. Dad got called away to Dallas for a last-minute conference."

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." She started to stand, but he stopped her.

"Just … sit for a minute," he said, grabbing her hand. "I have something to ask you."

She looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"You know that apartment you told me about?" he asked, his nerves calming just by looking at her.

"Yeah, of course. He said it's yours if you want it."

"I don't," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You … don't?" she asked, her eyes searching his face. "But-"

"No, I don't." He took a deep breath. "Not unless you come with it."

Her lips parted in surprise. "What are you saying?"

He smiled, pulling her to him. He closed his eyes, breathing her in, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I'm saying I don't want to live anywhere if it's not with you. I want to share a bed, and a bathroom, and screw up when I try to cook for you, and come home to you after work." He paused. "If you don't want to, tell me and I'll get my own place."

Astonished, Bella lifted her eyes to him. "You want us to live together?"

He nodded slowly, gauging her reaction. "Put simply, yes."

"Are you sure?"

He laughed, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "Trust me, Bella. I've never been more sure of anything. I don't want to waste another second of my life without you."

She was chewing on the inside of her bottom lip, which began to worry him. He hadn't really prepared himself for being turned down.

"Okay," she finally said.

She heard his quick intake of breath before he smiled. "Okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, okay. More than okay."

"Okay." He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. She pushed him back onto the sofa, and he laughed, running his hands beneath her nightshirt. She moaned into his mouth when his hands cupped her ass, pressing her into him.

"Definitely more than fucking okay," she said, nipping at his bottom lip.

In less than a minute, he had her up and was carrying her to the bedroom. He gently laid her down, and she reached for him, pulling his body atop hers.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he muttered between kisses. "I'll never get enough of you."

"Likewise," she replied, delving her fingers into his hair.

He looked down at her, locking his eyes with hers. "I missed you so damn much."

"I missed you, too," she breathed, placing a kiss on his chin. "I was so worried these last few days, thinking about Marcus. I know how much you love him."

Edward stared down at her before lowering his mouth to hers. He poured all of his love into the kiss, and she felt it, right down to the center of her heart.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he whispered against her lips.

She gasped, the shock of his words causing her own to wedge in her throat. _Say it, Bella! _she thought.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "It's okay if you aren't there yet. I just wanted you to know-"

"I love you, too," she said quickly, her breath warm against his face.

He smiled, kissing her, and she quivered at the tenderness of it.

"I love you," he said again, and this time, she didn't hesitate to say it back.

As the sun was rising in the city, Edward was slowly caressing Bella's skin with his fingers. She was asleep, but he couldn't resist. He trailed his index finger along her bare hip, across the curve of her breast and then along her collarbone. She was perfection, and she was all his.

"I fell in love with you a long time ago," he said, his words barely above a whisper. "It took forever for me to grasp it, to understand it, and I intend on spending the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll let me."

She didn't stir at all, and he smiled before leaning forward and lightly touching his lips to her forehead. He made his way out of the bedroom, showered, and wrote her a quick note should she awaken before he returned.

_Gone to get my things.  
Make room in the closet?  
I love you._

He had never felt lighter on his feet, walking toward the parking garage. He made three trips to the Jeep, piling the boxes up in the hallway outside Bella's door.

Their door.

She slept soundly through his absence, and he soon found himself standing at the bedroom door, watching her.

"You know, you're going to get sick of that eventually," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

At first, he thought she was dreaming, talking in her sleep, but then she lifted her head, eying him. "Watching me, I mean."

He grinned. "Unlikely."

She huffed, laying her head back down. "Whatever."

He walked to the bed and sat down next to her, moving her hair away from her face. "I made coffee."

She gasped, and he chuckled. "We survived!" she shouted playfully.

"Very funny." He leaned over her, his face inches above hers. "All my stuff is here now."

"What? You brought it all up by yourself?"

"There wasn't much, Bella."

She pouted. "I know, but I wanted to help you move in."

"You can help me put everything away. How's that?" He kissed away her pout, and she broke away suddenly.

"There's a piano," she said, lifting onto her elbows.

"What?"

"A piano. In that apartment downstairs. The landlord said it needs tuning, but it comes with the place."

Edward eyed her curiously. "And you're telling me this because..."

She ran a hand up his arm, pausing at his shoulder. "Do you still play?"

"It's been awhile. I was playing in prison, but-"

"Let's move," she said.

He blinked. "Um, okay?"

"I'm serious. That apartment is bigger, and there's an extra bedroom. We can use it for an office and a guestroom. Then you'll have a piano. I want to hear you play. I used to listen to you play when we were kids, and it was so beautiful." She drew in a breath. "The apartment needs new paint, but we can do that, right?"

His chest exploded at the excitement in her voice, that she was making plans for them. "Don't you like this apartment?" he questioned.

She let her eyes move around the room before settling on him. "I do, but..." Her voice trailed, and he waited for her to finish. "We've started over in every other aspect, why not this one?"

"Ah." He understood it now, and he liked it. "Let's do it."

In less than a week, the new occupants of 2B had moved in, and there were paint samples dotting every wall. They squabbled over grays and blues, yellows and reds, and which curtains and area rugs to buy.

They even bought a goldfish, which Bella named Goldie after the one she had when she was a kid.

Edward had the piano tuned, but had yet to play it, though he had sat on the bench once or twice. He wanted the first thing he played for Bella to be something special, something with meaning.

It didn't take him too long to figure it out, and once he did, he used his spare time – when Bella was away – to practice.

One Friday evening, after they came in from dinner, Edward pulled Bella to the piano and made her sit before taking a seat next to her.

She smiled, and he cleared his throat. "I, uh, was trying to find something good to play. For you. I'm composing something, but it's not ready, so I found something else."

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's beautiful."

He placed his fingers on the keys, and Bella was transfixed as the music rose and fell, her heartbeat rising and falling with it. Soon, there were tears in her eyes, and she watched his face as he played, noticing that his eyes were wet as well.

The song fit them, they both thought.

A journey through heartbreak and loss, giving way to hope and closure. A song for the future, but also for the past. Bella listened, her eyes shut and her heart open. Edward could only think of one thing as he played, and he spoke it as soon as he was able.

"I love you," he whispered to her as the last note died in the air.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** The epilogue will go up sometime in the next week.

Don't forget- round 1 voting is open for the Avant Garde Awards. ATL is nom'd for the Hall of Fame award. Link is on my profile.

The song that Edward played to Bella, if you're curious, is here:

http: /www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=ZoeeFiJh0vQ&feature=related


	41. Epilogue: Unto Your Heart

**A/N:** Well, here it is. I'll save the thank-yous and stuff for the end. :)

Beta'd by Dinx!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters you recognize. This story is rated M, and is not suitable for younger readers. Story contains some violence, character death, very foul language and may eventually contain sexual situations. Please do not read if any of these things offend you._

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Six months later_

"Oh my God, I'm going to die," Bella said, holding up a pair of silver four-inch heels. "Alice, this is going to be torture!"

Alice grinned, taking the heels out of Bella's hand. "It's not going to kill you, Bella. I promise!"

Bella rolled her eyes, flopping down on Alice's bed in her hotel room. "They are kind of pretty."

"They're gorgeous, and my brother is going to flip when he sees you."

For the past hour, Alice had been going over last-minute adjustments to the bridesmaid dresses they would be wearing at Rose's wedding that Saturday, also Edward's birthday.

Bella had been walking around in them off and on, when Edward wasn't around to tease her about falling over.

Her dress, however, was certainly not loathsome. The minute Bella laid eyes on it in a Port Angeles bridal boutique, she was in love with it. She excitedly threw it on, getting Rose's approval, and declared she might never take it off. It was a strapless, cobalt-blue, knee-length, with lace along the bottom, and a navy-blue belt.

Rose had been adamant about a low-key, casual ceremony, and the dresses she had chosen reflected that. Her wedding dress, a sleeveless, off-white number with a lace overlay, was topped off with a belt the color of her bridesmaids' dresses. The dress barely scraped the floor when she wore it, so she had opted to wear flats rather than heels.

All in all, the wedding planning had been a cakewalk. Bella and Edward had flown to Washington twice – once for a weekend of fittings and to give their input.

The other time had been a sadder occasion. Edward had received a phone call shortly after midnight on February third informing him that Marcus had passed away.

He and Bella hopped on the first flight out of LaGuardia that morning, and less than twenty-four hours later, they were sitting in a funeral home finalizing burial plans.

"Should we call his son?" Bella had asked, her head against Edward's shoulder.

"He said not to," Edward answered. He would honor his friend's memory by obeying his final wishes, but that didn't mean he didn't fantasize about looking up Marcus' son, knocking on his door and giving him a piece of his mind.

The next day, they stood at the foot of a nice mahogany casket in a Tacoma cemetery as a minister recited The Lord's Prayer. Bella clasped Edward's hand between her own, her heart hurting for him. It was just the three of them, saying goodbye to a man the rest of the world had forgotten. After the minister walked away, Edward stood still, staring at the casket. Bella said nothing, sensing his need to reflect.

Finally, Edward nodded a little, letting his eyes drop to the headstone, where Marcus' name would soon be carved next to his wife's.

"I'd do it, too," Edward said softly.

Brow furrowed, Bella looked at him. "Do what?"

"I'd do what I have to do to keep you," he answered. "Just like Marcus did."

"But he killed-" Bella started. She clamped her mouth shut when Edward shot her a pained look.

"Yeah, he did. It was an accident. I don't condone that, Bella. Not at all. But he wasn't an evil man."

"Of course not," she replied. "I know that."

Edward sighed. "Do you think he went to Heaven? Even so?"

Bella smiled a little, tightening her fingers around his. "Yeah, I do. He's with his love now."

They had plans to visit Marcus' grave, and Renee's while in Washington for the wedding.

The last six months had been hectic for the both of them, but they always ended up in the same place at night – their home.

There had been no weekend getaways yet, which is why they were treating this five-day trip to Washington like a vacation. Edward had reserved a waterfront suite at la place sur la Mer bed and breakfast in the Port and surprised Bella with it.

The look on her face when they stood at the water's edge to catch a glimpse of the sunset their first night there was enough for Edward. He would never get tired of seeing her smile, of making her smile.

An hour before the wedding ceremony Saturday evening, Bella was helping Alice get Rose ready in a room at the Olympic Lodge when Rose dropped a bombshell.

"We're leaving Washington," she stated casually, looking at them in the mirror.

The curling iron in Alice's hand froze, and Bella's jaw dropped.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. "This is kind of sudden."

Rose cleared her throat. "We're moving to New York City."

Alice and Bella looked at each other for a moment before the squealing started.

"Oh my God, tell me everything!" Alice said excitedly.

"I applied for an FBI position a couple of months ago. I didn't tell anyone, except for Emmett, of course. He was hesitant at first, mostly because he wasn't sure about the job situation there for him, but he was supportive. I got called to Seattle for an interview, and got the final call last week that they want me to join the team."

"In New York," Bella stated, grinning as she put a pin in Rose's hair.

"Yup. I specifically requested New York, and they had an opening. Since I got the job, I can tell you guys now. I didn't want to jinx it."

"What about Em?" Alice asked.

"He's got a few ideas bouncing around. We'll see. We have a cushion, so even if he doesn't find something right away, we'll be okay. We miss you all, and you know how much we loved New York when we visited, so it just makes sense. There's really nothing here for us anymore."

Alice and Bella squealed again, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Please don't make me regret this."

They laughed, and soon, they piled into Alice's rental to drive to Sequim for the outdoor wedding.

Less than a half hour later, Bella made sure Rose was well out of sight of the groom before heading out to find Edward.

He was standing in the garden, a glass of champagne in hand as he talked to Charlie.

Bella slowed, a smile on her face as she watched them interact. They shook hands, and Edward glanced her way, his eyes widening as he drank in the sight of her.

"You look incredible," he told her when she closed the distance between them.

She smiled. "You look quite dashing yourself," she said, grinning as she lifted a hand to the knot of his tie.

He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, winking at her as he kissed it. "Is Rose calm?"

"Remarkably so," she answered. "I think I'm more nervous than she is. Emmett?"

"Hm, seems to be. It takes a lot to faze him, you know." He gave her hand a squeeze, glancing toward his brother. "Did Rose tell you their news?"

Bella nodded. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for them. It'll be nice to have them close by. But Esme will still be here, all by herself."

Edward smiled, his eyes seeking out his parents in the small crowd. "I think she'll manage."

Bella quirked a brow, following his gaze. Her eyes landed on Carlisle and Esme, who appeared to be in very deep conversation, and they were smiling, the affection between them evident.

"Are they-" Bella started, but was cut off by the minister, letting them know it was time.

"I'll see you soon," Edward told her, touching his thumb to her chin.

Bella turned and hurried into the building, where Rose was humming the _Battle Hymn of the Republic _loudly, and Alice had her fingers stuck in her ears.

"Oh my God, make her stop," Alice pleaded when Bella came into the room. "She's been doing this for five minutes!"

Rose smirked, standing. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, everyone's ready." Bella linked her arm through Alice's and they looked at Rose, who visibly took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do it."

Alice and Bella walked outside arm-in-arm down the aisle, all the while sharing smiles with their boyfriends waiting up ahead.

The small crowd, mostly Cullen family and a few friends, turned and waited for the bride to appear.

Bella stood across from Edward, and he smiled at her, his heart swelling with love.

"What's taking her so long?" Alice whispered to Bella after a minute went by and Rose was nowhere in sight.

The violinist started playing Pachelbel's _Canon_ a second time, and Emmett cast a worried glance at Bella.

She shrugged and started to take a step when a murmur rose in the crowd.

Rose had finally appeared at the doorway, and a collective sigh of relief could be heard amongst the wedding party.

Bella watched Emmett as his bride walked toward him. His smile grew larger and larger with each step she took, and when she was a mere foot away, he stepped forward and took her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered apologetically. "I had to pee."

They laughed, and the minister cleared his throat.

As the couple said their vows, Bella and Edward found it nearly impossible to keep their eyes off each other. By the time Emmett and Rose were pronounced husband and wife, Bella and Edward were each wondering if there was someplace private they could sneak off to.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister told Emmett.

"Hell yeah," he said, grabbing Rose's head in his hands and laying one on her.

The crowd cheered, and Emmett led Rose away, down the aisle and into the main building.

Edward moved forward, offering his arm to Bella, and she couldn't help the lifting of her heart when she realized that this could be them someday, walking down the aisle to a new life together.

Behind them, Alice and Jasper were bickering as they walked, and when they all neared the reception hall, Edward finally turned to face them.

"For Christ's sake, what are you two going on about?" he asked. "Don't you think you can put aside whatever it is long enough to not ruin their reception?"

Alice blinked, then looked at Jasper, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? I don't see what the fuck's so funny," Edward said, glancing at Bella, who looked as if she were about to bolt from the confrontation.

"Well, fine, be that way," Alice huffed. "It's not every day your little sister gets engaged. Geez. See if I invite you to the wedding."

Bella gaped at her, as did Edward.

"What?" Edward asked. "You're getting married? To him?"

Bella smacked his stomach, then quickly pulled Alice into a hug. "Congratulations, Al. That's wonderful news."

"When the fuck-" Edward started.

"This morning," Alice said quickly, holding her hand out toward Jasper.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, then placed it on her finger. "We were trying to decide when to tell everyone. Certainly didn't want to step on any toes," Jasper said, draping his arm around Alice's waist. "So, we decided to keep it a secret. That didn't last long."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "Did you ask for permission?"

"Of course he did, Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

The door behind them opened, and Emmett poked his head out. "Um, hi. Would you guys get your asses in here so we can eat?"

They filed in, finding their spots at the long table. The entire room was bathed in the soft glow of chandeliers and candles. Bella found the setting to be quite romantic and intimate.

She was placed next to Carlisle's brother, who proceeded to divulge every single detail about his recent trip to a conference on global warming. Bella listened intently, but found it impossible to keep her eyes from moving a few seats down to where Edward was seated, chatting with Esme's aunt.

He winked at her a couple of times, and she felt the familiar pull in her chest. The one that reminded her how much she loved him.

At some point, a band took over for the violinist, and people began to move to the floor and dance.

Edward was getting frustrated. It seemed that he wasn't meant to spend any time with his girlfriend. Whenever he began to make his way toward her, someone would step into his path. They were so curious about his time in prison and his new life, and he politely answered all their questions.

Bella danced with Emmett, then Jasper. She danced with two of the Cullen cousins, and then she danced with Carlisle.

"My son is really happy, Isabella," he said, smiling at her. "My family owes you a massive amount of gratitude."

Bella shook her head. "No, that's not me. That's all Edward. He's come so far. He did it on his own."

"Even so," he replied. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out the real reason he's finally in a good place."

Bella looked over his shoulder, watching Edward dance with his mother. He caught her eye and held it, and she smiled.

The music cut short when Emmett bounded over to the band and grabbed the microphone.

Edward saw his opening and took it, quickly moving to Bella's side. His arm slid around her waist, and she looked up at him.

"Took ya long enough," she said softly.

He smirked, but said nothing.

"Rose said she'd kick my ass if I did this, because we weren't really doing the whole traditional wedding thing, but I have to."

Rose sighed, shaking her head before finishing off the last of the champagne in her glass.

"I mean, every newlywed couple has to have a first dance, right?" Emmett asked.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, and the first notes of Bruce Springsteen's _If I Should Fall Behind_ began to play.

He started to hand the microphone to the singer, but quickly pulled it back. "Oh, and baby, it's The Boss. You love him. So, don't kick me out of bed tonight, okay?"

There were some chuckles as the crowd formed a circle around the couple, and Rose playfully slapped Emmett's shoulder as he pulled her near.

Edward held Bella in front of him, his arms wrapped around her securely. He placed a kiss atop her head, and she leaned against him.

"I love this song," she said. "It's beautiful."

Edward murmured his agreement before dropping one hand to hers. He pulled her away from the crowd and through a set of French doors, leading her onto a balcony.

Once they were alone, he dipped his head and kissed her.

"Mmm, I've been wanting to do that for awhile. Happy birthday to me," he said when he pulled away, dropping his hands to her waist.

She smiled, running her fingers down his tie. "This has been an interesting day."

"I'd say. Can you believe Alice is getting married?" he asked, tightening his hold on her.

"You were so cute, being all protective. '_Did you ask for permission?_'" she mocked in a deep voice, grinning.

His brow furrowed. "Well, that's how it should be done."

She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder, spotting Carlisle and Esme dancing together, in a world of their own.

"Your parents?" she asked, looking back at Edward.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Needless to say, I really don't think Mom will live in Seattle much longer."

Bella sighed. "That's such good news."

"I guess there is truth to that old saying, you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Dad's really turned things around, and Mom is willing to give him a second chance."

Bella laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. "Hooray for second chances," she responded, smiling.

"Hm, your dad appears to be looking for you," he said, his nerves kicking up a notch.

Bella turned, looking for Charlie inside the room. "I don't see him. Where is he?"

Edward grabbed her hand, and she looked back to him, a gasp escaping her lips when she found him on both knees in front of her.

Her free hand flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

He smiled, pulling a small blue box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a pear-shaped diamond ring.

"Edward! Oh..." _This cannot be happening_, she thought, her heart pounding.

"That look, right there," he said, holding her gaze. "You've never looked more beautiful. When I'm ninety, I'm going to remember it, and you're still going to be just as beautiful then as you are right now."

When Bella started to speak, Edward stopped her. "I wish I could go back in time and erase every single moment that we weren't together, because it's clear to me now that having you in my life is the only thing that has ever mattered. I get scared sometimes, waiting for you to discover I'm not worth it. But you haven't, and the way you love me gives me hope that I _can_ be that man. The one who is truly worthy. You're everything to me, Bella. Everything. You've given me a life that I will never take for granted, ever again. I love you so damn much, and if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife, of walking by my side for the rest of our days, I promise you I'll never let you down.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" His question was shaky, overtaken with worry that she might say no.

Bella dropped to her knees, not caring that the wooden floor would likely leave ugly marks on her skin. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, crying against his shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered through her tears. "A thousand times yes."

He gently pushed her away, long enough to slide the ring onto her finger, the moonlight catching the diamond. She kissed him, and he tasted tears, but wasn't sure if they were hers or his own.

"I love you, Edward. So much," she said, pressing her forehead to his. "And you are worthy. I exist for you as much as you exist for me." She paused. "Did you get permission?"

He chuckled, kissing her again before answering. "Yes, and he wasted no time in reminding me of his impressive gun collection."

"Yeah, that's my dad."

"He has nothing to worry about, and I told him so. I'm not perfect, and I know you aren't either. We'll make mistakes, we'll fight and argue and make up. It happens. But now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go. I know what life is like without you, and I don't want to go back there. Someone special once told me that when you find an ace, you hold on to it."

"And I'm your ace?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, cupping her face in his hands. "Until my very last breath."

As the couple embraced once more, the last leaf of a dying tree detached itself from its branch and slowly drifted down, landing beside Edward's feet. A lone leaf, symbolic of happiness and promising a new beginning even as it met its end.

There were thousands more like it on the ground.

**~*~ FIN ~*~**

* * *

**Epilogue note:** Emmett & Rose's song can be found here: http: / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=04mRvBaEku4

**Stories that owned me recently:** **"In Transit,"** a collaboration between profmom72 and Lillybellis. It's complete at 7 chapters, and has just the right amount of angst, fluff and Edward to get you through a long day, especially as you watch his transformation throughout the story. **"Dawn on Delancey Street,"** by nightorday. It's a WIP, and I was hooked by the end of chapter one. Edward is an "arrogant, distant and demanding" movie star, and shy, sweet Bella suddenly finds herself as his assistant. There was an "a-ha" moment that literally made my skin tingle. This Edward? Delish.

**Story end notes: **I am so appreciative of all the reads, reviews, recs, notes, etc. this little story received. This story almost didn't happen, and there were times when I thought I'd never survive the world of Twific, but I did because of your encouragement. You've been truly kind, and I've learned so much. Thank you for taking this journey with me!

I also made a ton of new friends whom I am thrilled to know.

I owe a lot to Dinx, who I'm honored to call a dear friend. She's the reason this story posted to begin with.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed every. Single. Chapter. That is just amazing. I wish I could give you all a hug!

And of course, thanks to those reviewers who left some fairly constructive criticisms. Even if I didn't agree with them, I still filed them away and appreciate them.

To answer a question I've been getting a lot, yes, I do have some ideas for another fic. No, there won't be an ATL sequel. However, there will likely be an outtake/futuretake or two, so if you want those, be sure to put me on author alert.

Also, I will NOT be pulling this story for any reason, and certainly not to publish. (Another question I get asked a lot. lol)

See you on the flip side!

~BS


End file.
